A Soul Too Many - a garrusthaneshep love triangle
by IAmElvie
Summary: A story about how two men come to grips with loving the same woman. This is rated M for language and sexual content. Please note I'm not a writer, editor, or English major - there will be mistakes. It will not always follow the canon game. There may be spoilers.
1. Ch 1-5 Night Before Ilos to Death

Garrus-Thane-femShep love triangle

Chapter 1

The Night before Ilos

-0-

I have (or will soon have) three Mass Effect stories up. The stories share the same missions. There are some scenes unique to each story. If you have to have the full story from the beginning then read the first **9** chapters of the Garrus-Shep romance, then switch to whichever story you want to take to the end. They all three focus around the **same** Shepard and the different directions her life would have taken if she zigged when she should have zagged. The story involving the triangle between FemShep, Garrus, and Thane is how her life was meant to play out. The other two show how things can drastically change with a single misstep. She can still live a happy life, but it was not the one she was destined to have. When these stories are finished, I may decide to write a fourth depicting how her life would have gone if she lost both men. Not sure about that one...as I tend to prefer rainbows and butterflies. It is, however, a niggle at the back of my mind that I will attend to later.

Shepard is a biotic, though I chose not to name her or describe her looks. She does, however, have hair (sorry to all those bald Shepards out there). I decided to make Shepard as generic as possible. I wanted her to be able to be anyone's Shepard. I hope I succeeded well enough. I hope you enjoy reading about her life.

-0-

Shepard paced the small confines of her cabin, filled with urgency, dread, frustration, guilt, and many more emotions she'd rather not look to closely at. They were heading to Ilos tomorrow. An impossible feat she had to accomplish and it had set her on edge. Then Kaidan, whom she'd been flirting with on and off for some time, had come by her cabin professing love and wanting to take their relationship to a deeper level.

She liked him well enough, and might have even considered the prospect herself, if another hadn't caught her eye. She was being drawn in a different direction…a direction that was not reciprocated. A direction that had no future; yet, she was helpless against the pull and had been from the moment she met him.

Flirting with Kaidan had at first been due to honest interest but eventually become more of a fun, harmless way to relieve tension. Or so she thought. She had not taken into account his growing feelings; hadn't even noticed things had changed between them. His visit tonight had caught her off guard. She had been sorting through the ramifications of getting to Ilos and her growing attraction to a man who had her firmly placed in the _friend zone_. She had been more than surprised when Kaidan walked into her cabin. When she finally understood just what Kaidan had come for, she had to turn him away. She could see the confusion and hurt that he was trying to hide under a veneer of gentlemanly manners as he left her cabin. Guilt had been added to her emotional upheaval.

Guilt. Great. That was all she needed. It was her fault, she knew that, but it only made the pill harder to swallow. She had to relax before she did something she would regret. She hung her head wearily and headed to the bathroom for a hot, steamy shower. Wishing, not for the first time, they had installed a bathtub instead.

She toweled off and stepped into a black silk and lace teddy and lace French cut panties that only covered half of her bottom. She may have to don the commander mask and man up all day, but the nights belonged to her, she could let her hair down and revel in her femininity. It was her guilty secret. A secret she kept close to her heart. One of _many_ secrets kept close to her heart.

She dimmed the lighting, grabbed a bottle of wine, a glass, and her e-pad and curled up on the sofa for a bit of light reading. Eventually she realized she'd read the same paragraph 8 times in a row and still didn't know what it said. She tossed the pad down, absently drank wine, and began to pace her cabin again. She wasn't tired. She couldn't sleep. She was restless, anxious, and romantically frustrated. This was silly. She was a grown woman; a confident woman. She tossed on the black silk and lace matching wrapper, belted it at the waist (not even realizing it displayed more than it covered), donned some black slippers and headed out the door. She was going to do it. Yes, she was. She was going to head down to the crew quarters off the cargo bay, wake his Turian ass up, and she was going to tell Garrus Vakarian just how she felt about him. Maybe he would shoot her down. Maybe he didn't see her in the same light, but didn't she owe it herself…to them both...to see if there might be something more?

As she made her way to the lift, her balance was precarious as the floor swayed beneath her feet. Bloody wine. She didn't encounter any other night owls prowling the deck. She was relieved. She wasn't in the mood for small talk. She entered the lift and hit the down button. The elevator seemed to take forever to reach the lower deck. As it descended she became more and more nervous. No, she thought, if he was asleep she wouldn't disturb him. Tomorrow was just too damned important. No...no...no…tonight was all wrong. What was she thinking? Could her timing be any worse? If they survived Ilos she would talk to him.

The elevator came to an abrupt stop. She placed her hand on the door and rested her head against it. So close. So far away. She dropped her hand, backed away and hit the up button. The door slid down as it opened and in walked the man she'd be obsessing over. He had on a dark green and tan outfit. His waist was so slender. What would it be like to wrap her legs around it? Her face flamed at where her thoughts were going.

As he entered the lift he turned to hit the up button and realized he was not alone. He hadn't expected anyone else to be up at this hour…and spirits…his mouth dropped open in surprise, mandibles flaring. There stood his commander in the smallest most revealing black outfit he'd ever seen. So much soft, white, human skin was exposed. If the lace shifted just a little bit he suspected he just might blush as hard as she was right now. By the looks of her she must not have expected to run into anyone either.

"Commander, I… he cleared his throat…I wasn't expecting to see you…er, anybody. I couldn't sleep. I just...um...he cleared his throat again… finished up some last minute calibrations on the Mako. I was …ah…hmm...just heading to the lounge to…a…relax before heading to…er…bed." He said, his voice cracking over the last word. His eyes wandered all around the elevator, looking everywhere except where he wanted to look the most. He tried so hard to ignore what his commander was wearing, but spirits…he wasn't dead.

He'd been drawn to this fiery woman since he'd first seen her walking towards him outside the council chambers. He'd been arguing with executor Pallin and getting nowhere. He recognized her right away. She was famous; he knew he was suffering from a bit of hero worship. But, who could blame him? This was _the_ Commander Shepard. He knew even then that it went beyond hero worship. He was oddly drawn to her and that disturbed him. He was a Turian soldier, she was a human. End of story.

As the months wore on, under her tutelage, hero worship became a great respect. She had helped him grow…to become more than he was, more than he thought he could ever be. She had become a central fixture in his life. A life he couldn't comprehend without her. He found himself growing more and more protective of her and he knew she was becoming more and more dependent on him. He went with her on nearly every mission… on the rare ones where he was left behind he knew he acted crazy, pacing and snarling at anyone who ventured by; the crew fastidiously avoided him at those times, so much so he would have to hunt someone down to vent on them…and spirits forbid if she came back with so much as a scratch.

Shepard and he were a team…a well oiled machine…moving together as one. They knew what the other would do before it was done and react accordingly. What they had was special. An unbreakable bond forged in blood and sweat, in victory and fear, in close calls and desperate measures. No matter the mission, the only goal he had was to keep her safe. Nothing else mattered. Nobody else could protect her like he could. Nobody ever would. And, nobody better EVER come between them.

He knew he loved her just as he knew he shouldn't; his head and heart constantly warring over the right and wrong of it all. Failed Turian soldier, failed c-sec officer…what right did he have to even think of this woman…This very _human_ woman, who had never even given him the barest hint that she saw him as a man. And, how could she? He was well aware his race was not considered attractive by a majority of the other races. But, that was ok… it was better this way. She was his commander…he was Turian…he would respect what that meant, it was how all Turians are trained….he sighed…at times like this he wished he was a better Turian.

"Garrus." She said breathlessly. Was it hot in here? The elevator had never seemed so small before. "I'm glad you're awake." What she said was, "I was hoping someone was," what she really meant was: I was hoping _you_ were. "I was so edgy, I couldn't go to sleep. Mind if I join you for a night cap in the lounge before I turn in? Of course, if you prefer to be alone I understand."

"No, Shepard, I'd be..ah..hmm…grateful for the company." As they rode in silence his eyes kept traveling to the barely clad woman at his side. For every inch exposed he wanted to see another. He had never seen a naked human woman…never wanted to…well , except for this woman next to him, truth be told…and _that_ he certainly never expected to happen. He knew his place. This would certainly be a test of his Turian fortitude, he mused as he followed a half naked Shepard out of the elevator.

As they entered the starboard lounge, he walked over to the bar and poured himself a Turian Brandy and her some Asari rosewine. He handed her the glass and settled on the sofa facing the large window, resting his arm on the sofa's arm, gently twirling the dark amber liquid. She settled in against his side, just like old times, only there was no book or vid to occupy them…just the dark of space and the randomly winking stars. He put his other arm around her and she snuggled in. If she had a clue what this did to him she'd probably freak.

She was staring raptly out the window, sipping her wine, so he took a moment to look at her while she was occupied. Her long legs, which she had tucked in were exposed nearly to the hip. The slim fabric had slid up when she laid against him. The deep lacey "v" of the outfit went to her naval. But, it had shifted and her breast lay exposed through the lace, its peak tight and hard. He swallowed the lump in his throat and turned his head forward so that he too was looking at the stars. "So beautiful." He said thickly, though he wasn't thinking of stars at all.

"Yes," she sighed. "And so very peaceful looking. I wish it could be like this always." Her words fading into silence…followed by a light snore…

Garrus closed his eyes and his mandibles spread in a smile. Shepard could fall asleep anywhere. He looked down at the woman that he loved and a sense of peace filled him. "So do I," he whispered. He placed his empty brandy glass on the table, gently removed her glass from her hand and placed it next to his. He gathered her up in his arms, adjusting her slightly to the side so his carapace didn't dig into her, held her closely to his heart and headed for her cabin.

He had tucked her in countless times. This time shouldn't be different, but it was. She was all but naked in his arms. He had seen her breast, Yearned to touch it, to feel its softness. His desire for this woman right now overwhelmed him, nearly brought him to his knees.

He entered her cabin, laid her gently on the bed and pulled the covers up to her waist. He noticed the "v" had parted even further, completely baring one breast to his hungry gaze. He had to touch her; just once. He removed his thin glove, his taloned fingers hovering just over the heat of her breast. He slowly touched the white globe, feeling its softness, running his thumb pad gently over its peak and he watched in wonder as it hardened and puckered. She moaned and moved into his hand. He closed his eyes tightly, shaking with need, fighting the urge to wake her up and make love to her. Every part of him screamed to take her. To make her his. His eyes shifted focus, his control slipped, he could feel something pushing to get out and it turned him cold with fear. He pulled the covers up to her chin and slipped out of her room at a near run. Nobody would hurt his Shepard…not even him.

Garrus-Thane-femShep love triangle

Chapter 2

Ilos

The dawning of a new day brought no relief to Garrus. What had happened and what had nearly happened last night was unforgivable. He was a Turian, she his commander... and, she was the only true friend he had in this screwed up galaxy. She had put her faith and trust in him and he had failed her on the deepest level. His only saving grace is that she wouldn't know - though that, too, made him feel dirty. He didn't know what came over him last night, but he would make damned sure it didn't happen again. He was Turian. Period. He would control it…even if he had to shove a stick so far up his ass that he could use it for a toothpick.

He stopped pacing the cargo bay and returned to work on the Mako. It would have to be in top shape for their mission today.

Shepard snuggled under the warm blankets and buried her head. She did not want to get out of bed. To do so meant the day would actually begin…and today was going to be a doozy. She sighed wearily, sat up, tossed the covers off and gingerly touched her feet to the warmed floor. Bliss…Being the CO did have some benefits… climate-controlled flooring was a godsend.

She looked down at her black lacy teddy. Oh stars had she actually prowled the decks last night dressed like this? Garrus! Bloody hell…she had been obsessing over him last night. Did she do anything? Did she embarrass both of them? Pictures…disjointed…blurry flooded her mind. She saw his face…she saw stars…she saw herself looking up at him at an odd angle…was he carrying her? That must be how she got to bed. It certainly wasn't the first time he'd put her to bed…though never clothed like this…what must he think of her? Why couldn't the pictures ever be more coherent? It was like looking at bits and pieces of somebody else's memories, even if they were hers. Of course, being drunk off her ass probably hadn't helped. She was, however, very thankful she never suffered from hangovers. She knew that was a sore spot with her crew, so she made sure she rubbed it in as often as she could.

She really had not wanted to wake up. She'd been dreaming of her and Garrus together…making love. Unfortunately, the dream had been no more coherent than the memory pictures. She didn't know what a Turian looked like naked…did they have an external penis similar to that of a human? Did they have a cloaca and internal shaft that only came out for breeding? Or…God forbid… just a vent that released sperm? Perhaps she should research Turian anatomy…a far sight less embarrassing than asking Garrus...she could almost see his mandibles dropping, his mouth gaping open. She wondered if Turians could blush. Probably not…she sighed…should she ask him? More importantly…could she ask him? She'd probably be too mortified to enjoy the hilarity of the moment. Either way, at least if…when…she dreamed of him again the blanks could be filled in.

She slipped out of her teddy and headed for the shower…let the day begin.

She donned her commander mask with her armor and headed for the Cargo Bay. She only had a few minutes to decide who to take with her. She had decided last night to take Tali and Garrus…Tali was the best at handling geth…but, she was squishy. She always felt guilty when she brought her along. A small suit rupture and…she shook her head. Best course of action was always to let them show her who to take. Relying on judgment alone usually led to disaster… Not that disaster didn't happen either way. The best squaddies for a particular mission didn't mean they would find success, it just meant they were more likely to.

As she walked into the cargo bay her team lined up, as was custom, to find out who would be going with her. She looked over each member of her team, their auras shining like a multi-colored rainbow. She glanced at Kaidan and dismissed him right away, his normal bright blue aura was dull – one look into his eyes and she knew he was still hurt over having his romantic overtures dismissed last night. She knew it had taken a lot for him to come to her, to overcome his hang-ups about her being his commander. She wished she could feel for him what he felt for her; it would make things so much simpler.

Her eyes were immediately drawn to Garrus. His blue-green aura shined like a beacon. The blues and greens rolling together, like a beautiful sea. Wrex's orange-reddish aura was glowing like the fire it resembled. That settled things. They would be her team. Auras didn't lie.

"Wrex, Garrus…gear up, we move out in 10." After dismissing the team she headed over to where Garrus was getting ready.

"I wanted to thank you for…everything last night. You are always there for me. I appreciate it." She told him, nodding at him, keeping firm hold on her commander mask.

"That's what I'm here for Shepard…personal body guard and valet at your service." He saw her mask start to slip and he knew his words must have hurt her. He was trying to play it cool, trying not to see her naked in his arms… trying to see her as Commander Shepard, best friend and confidant. But, he also knew she needed his understanding right now. "Look, Shepard, you don't have to thank me for that. Not ever. I will always be there for you when you need me. I will always look out for you. You know that. Now, let's go kick some geth ass."

He tamped down on the growing need within him as he watched her walk away. He didn't like this out of control feeling, the desperation that clawed at him. It was like a beast wanting to rip its way out of him…he wasn't too sure how long he would be able to hold the beast at bay, and that worry settled in his gut like a cold stone. He was terrified. It was the one thing in his life he couldn't share with her, because she was the focus of it. He would control it. He had to. The alternative was unthinkable.

Relief flooded her when they'd made the impossible precision drop without incident. She owed joker a bottle of Thessia Red for that drop.

They hopped out of the Mako in time to see Saren and his geth followers disappear behind the doors in front of them. Shit! They'd have to find another way in.

She looked at both her team mates, who were looking at her expectantly. They knew she always kissed a team mate for good luck before starting off on a mission. It was just another one of those eccentricities from their illustrious commander. They knew she meant nothing more by it…it was just a platonic peck, but they had come to expect it and believe in it themselves. Occasionally the crew ribbed her about it, affectionately calling her Captain Kiss. It sounded like the title of a cheesy romance novel, but she accepted it good naturedly and was known to joke about it herself. Captain Kiss indeed…you ain't got nothing on me Kirk...she chided herself.

She turned her attention to her squaddies. Both of their auras burned bright, but Garrus' shone brighter. She knew he should be who she sought for the good luck kiss, but she also knew she couldn't do it. Not after last night, not after the dream. Commander mask or not, she wasn't too sure she could stop with just a peck. She turned and headed for Wrex. Everything inside her screamed at the wrongness. She was disrespecting her system and she hoped there would be no blowback.

Wrex grabbed her up in his arms. "Come to papa." He said and made a big show of the little kiss she'd placed on his jutting lower lip.

"Wrex you're incorrigible!" She admonished. "Now put me down."

Wrex chuckled and hugged her tighter. He could see the anger flash in the Turian's eyes and was wondering just how far he could push his friend. He released Shepard when Garrus went for his gun. Interesting, Wrex thought to himself. Very interesting indeed.

Wrex walked over to Garrus and cuffed him on the side of the arm. "Better luck next time Garrus. She just needed some Krogan superiority today." He roared out a laugh and followed the commander. A glaring Garrus bringing up the rear.

Resistance had been very light and her internal loot-radar, or lootdar as she called it, was going crazy and she was picking up all kinds of goodies. Sometimes she liked being herself…sometimes not so much. This was one of those "like" times. She loved her treasure hunts…or treasure finds would be more accurate. There was really little to no hunting involved. The team was always surprised by her uncanny ability to root out credits and loot…it was like they jumped out at her screaming take me I'm yours, which wasn't so very far from the truth.

Plants were growing in a tangle covering everything. Effectively hiding the geth and hampering their progress. Grotesque statues, pillars, and half-crumbled walls were everywhere. The place might have been nice once, barring those freaky statues… but time, erosion, and plant life had taken its toll. She heard the distinctive geth warble and held up a hand up to stop them. She directed them behind nearby cover. She could see a destroyer and some shocktroops round a corner. With snipers ready, she had them go for the shocktroops first. Tali's AI hacking would have come in handy about now, and brought things to an end much quicker she mused. With the shocktroops finally down they could focus on the destroyer. She flung out her hand sending out a wave of power that tossed the destroyer into the air, concentrated gunfire rendering it scrap metal before it hit the ground.

They continued their way south from the courtyard, mopping up any geth they came across. They finally made it to a working elevator which would take them down to the security station so that they could get the doors open for their Mako.

They made their way carefully down the long hall and around a curved wall where they ran smack into a couple of large geth juggernauts, and hand full of troopers, rocket troopers, shock troopers, and a huge white geth prime. Damn. This was not going to be easy. She ordered her team to concentrate on the prime. Her biotics weren't going to cut it where the prime was concerned.

While they were covering the prime she focused on the red juggernauts and rocket troopers. She fired a singularity at the troopers followed by a warp bomb, which sent them flying in all directions. Damn that was fun. She rained warp bombs and bullets down on the juggernauts. One of the juggernauts detonated. Such a beautiful sight.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Garrus jump out of cover to snipe an advancing trooper. He hadn't seen the one coming at him from the side. Not on her watch. She amped up her power and charged the oncoming trooper, both her and her biotics slammed into him sending him crashing against a crumbled half-wall, twisted and shattered. She gave Garrus a cocky smile and saluted him. She turned, amped her biotics and charged the remaining juggernaut.

Garrus spun around in time to see her slam into a trooper he hadn't noticed. Damn visor was picking up too many enemies and he was finding it a bit distracting. Damn if she didn't save his ass. He nodded at her as she flashed blue and streaked away. Damn he hated when she did that. He couldn't protect her when she stormed off like that. He watched in horror as the blue streak slammed into the juggernaut and bounced backwards. She had rolled out of the way a few feet from the juggernaut that hadn't budged an inch. She amped blue and charged him again. The juggernaut, normally slow on the move, had grabbed her out of her charge. His mandible dropped, his mouth opened, he roared out her name, broke cover, and ran towards them. Common sense bitch slapped him and he stopped and brought up his Mantis. Then she was falling. The headless juggernaut dropped her as it was flung backwards by the impact.

She shook her head as she hit the ground. That thing was tougher than it looked. She thought she had weakened it enough earlier. Guess not so much. That was a little closer than she liked. She looked up to see Garrus coming straight towards her. That would explain the headless condition of the juggernaut. That was when she saw the Prime step away from Wrex, who was continuing to blast bullets into it. It raised its gun and shot a rocket at Garrus. No! She flung out her arm and sent a wave of power at the rocket. It had been flung to the side, but rerouted itself. She cast out another wave at Garrus and tossed him as gently as she could behind a container, the only nearby cover she could find. The rocket rerouted again. It was locked on and she was growing desperate. She flung out a barrier bubble around Garrus, who had begun shooting at the missile, hoping to detonate it before it could reach him. The prime shot out 2 more missiles, both locking onto Garrus. Shit! Shit! Shit! The first rocket detonated several yards from Garrus. Way to go Garrus…Unfortunately, the concussion knocked him to the ground.

She flared up like a beacon, harnessing her power. He looked at her through the bubble and shook his head. He held up a hand telling her to stop. He knew she intended to charge to his side and he knew he couldn't let her. His heart ached at the thought of not being there for her. He staggered to his feet and pulled out his gun, but he was too slow, still stunned from the concussion. The rocket slammed into the barrier and disintegrated it. The concussion flung him to the ground again.

Shepard watched in horror as the barrier bubble exploded. She flung out another bubble towards Garrus and another wave towards the rocket, trying to pull it away again. She wasn't fast enough. She watched her world come crashing down as the rocket slammed into Garrus in a fiery explosion. She stumbled to her knees. Her stomach heaved. She fell forward onto her hands as her stomach purged itself of what little she'd managed to eat. She was too exhausted. She hadn't been fast enough. She couldn't save him! She couldn't save him! She raged. All this power and she couldn't save him. She couldn't…

Silent tears fell unheeded down her cheeks while she raged out her grief inside. It was all her fault. She'd misjudged the juggernaut. Her fault. Hers. He'd left the protection of cover to save her. She's dropped the ball and he paid the price. It had been her price to pay not his. Why had she listened to him when he called her off? She could have gotten there in time…Maybe…She could have tried. She should have tried. She would rather have died with him than live with this bleak emptiness that threatened to swallow her soul. As grief tore through her she focused all her hatred, her anger, her pain in one direction. Saren.

A cold resolve settle in the pit of her stomach. No, she fumed. No. This is not the way things were going to go down. Not her Garrus. Not on her watch. Not ever. Only one way this ends. She got determinedly to her feet and headed for the geth prime.

She glanced to her right and noticed an activation console and the huddled armature behind it. It had been overgrown with vines and she had been too busy trying to stay alive to be aware of it earlier. God damn it! It might have saved their asses.

To give Wrex credit, the Prime was on its last legs. She knew there wasn't much time left. She amped up and charged the prime. She pulled up at the last moment, right in front of the prime, dropped her barriers, and was flung backwards from the force of the rocket that tore into her chest. Pain ripped through her as the light faded to black. Her last thought was that she should have kissed Garrus. Damn system.

They had just come from the long hall and were huddled behind the curved wall. She looked at Garrus carefully. Her gamble had paid off. And a gamble it had been, for her death could have been final. There were no guarantees that she would come back from death. This was one of those secrets she kept close to her heart. One she had shared with no one. A secret that made her a freak…but, at this moment she was a very grateful freak. She called this freaky business the "reset". She had discovered it on accident the first time she was killed in action several years ago. She was never quite certain how long the length of time was between her death and the when the reset occurred. Likely it depended on how badly her body was destroyed and how long it took her to heal from it. But, time _had_ reset and she had a do-over. No one had ever been aware of the time dilation but her. No one ever knew the things she saw... The things she lived through... Nor the pain and emotional agony she suffered when a friend went down over and over again because she couldn't figure out the key to preventing it fast enough. Nobody ever remembered what happened before the reset. Nobody but her. At times she wondered how come her mind wasn't a shattered, drooling wreck by now. She shook her head to clear it and held firmly to her commander mask. They didn't have time for her to work through her emotions right now.

She looked at Wrex, then back to Garrus. "I need you both to stay in cover and cover my 6." She said. "There are a lot of geth on the other side of this wall, to include a couple of juggernauts and a prime unit. I need you to focus on me and any geth targeting me while I make a charge for the console on the right hand side. I'll use it to activate an armature to help us fight. Unless a geth is charging you directly, keep your focus on covering my ass and nothing else. I'm going to dart around the room and see if I can discover any more of those consoles. Understood?"

Neither man questioned how their commander could know such details; they were well used to her eccentric and rather mystical ways by now. "Understood," they said.

Garrus felt an odd worry settle into his bones. "Shepard," he said, grabbing her arm before she could walk away. "Be careful. Something feels _off_ about this. I know I tend to expect the worse…but, this feels different…" He shook his head and then canted it sideways. "Oh...and when the prime goes down…just remember **I** took the kill shot."

"Yeah, Yeah…enough whining you pyjacks….let's get some killing done" Wrex grumbled, pounding his fists together.

Smooth as silk she thought as they settle back in the Mako. Thank you reset. A lot of dead geth, a broken Prothean VI warning of the Reapers, and the archive doors finally unlocked… Saren we are coming for you.

Garrus-Thane-femShep love triangle

Chapter 3

Ilos-Race Against Time

The Mako raced down the narrow waterway. Ok, she mused, _raced_ was a little farfetched…it felt like they were racing, but in fact they were going rather slow as maneuverability was being hampered by the water. She ignored the grunts and complaints of her squaddies…always bitching when she drove them anywhere…as if they could do better. Garrus monitored the scanners and systems and Wrex, doing what he did best, was on the guns. They really did make an awesome team…present bitching aside.

She took a corner too wide and rode up the embankment…she looked sheepishly at her glowering companions, who never hesitated giving her a piece of their minds…ignoring their rather colorful remarks about her driving skills…or lack there of, she backed up, and corrected their course…

What appeared to be lifeless stasis pods dotted both sides of the passage way. Poor sots. Garrus pointed out that there were three enemies ahead. Wrex let out a course bark of laughter and blew them out of the water. One rocket had taken out two of them. The Mako shook as a rocket detonated against its shields. "Is that all you got?!" Wrex roared as the third rocket trooper was taken down under a rain of bullets. Not very much farther ahead a glowing barrier brought them to a standstill.

The exited the Mako warily expecting a trap. When nothing happened, much to Wrex's disappointment, they proceeded through a corridor into an elevator, which had been the only logical way to go unless they wanted to go back the way they had come. When the elevator door opened they made out a console with a glowing apparition, which ended up being a badly damaged Prothean V.I. that had stopped them purposely.

The V.I.'s name was Vigil and it proceeded to tell them of the Protheans, the beacons, the keepers, the Reapers and even that the Citadel, the seat of power both then and now was actually a mass relay used by the Reapers to leave dark space and wipe out galactic civilization! The conduit Saren had been looking for here on Ilos was a back door onto the Citadel and they had run out of time. Vigil gave them a file for the Citadel's Master Control Terminal and removed the barrier.

Once underway again she found herself taking more risks maneuvering the Mako. She was quite sure luck rather than talent kept her on course. The path to the conduit was under heavy geth guard. Garrus was yelling out directions and enemy locations, Wrex was blasting everything in sight and a few things that weren't thanks to Garrus. Shepard was doing everything she could to keep them moving and avoiding as much fire power as possible. The Mako could eat rockets like candy…but, the damn colossus was the worst…it could strip their shields in no time. Her heart danced when she saw it go down.

They rounded a couple of corners and ran into another geth ambush. "Wrex has a present for you!" He roared, and the blasting began again. The troopers went down quickly, with only a few missile scores on the Mako, which danced under their impact. The Colossus, however, nailed them quite a few times before it went down.

"Shepard," Garrus warned. "Our shields have been depleted. If we keep going we'll get fried…and I don't want to go out being boiled in this tin can…it's undignified."

"Don't you worry about a thing Garrus…if you get boiled you can live on through me…after I eat you that is…Turian tastes pretty good boiled…though I prefer my Turian roasted…the carapace just falls right off the meat…" Wrex reassured him.

Garrus' mandibles dropped in a frown. He never quite knew when to take Wrex seriously and there were some things he'd rather not look too closely at. Some things he was damn sure he didn't want to know the answer for.

"You think you'd survive if the Mako blew up?" Asked Shepard.

"Of course I would. I survived Tuchanka." Wrex stated…as if that explained it all…and he thought she was lack witted to even ask.

Shepard rolled her eyes and shook her head. Wrex was certainly a handful. She sighed. Waiting for the damn shields to replenish was painfully slow…Bloody omni-gel could repair damage…but they were shit out of luck with the shields. So much for omni-gel being _omni_. She was watching Garrus and Wrex banter back and forth about what they were going to do to Saren when they caught up to him. Some of it was rather gruesome and made her stomach lurch. She tuned out what they were saying and let her eyes fall on Garrus. Why was she so drawn to this man? He is a great guy. He was her best friend…personality-wise he was just about everything she could want… but, he was physically opposite of everything she'd ever been attracted to in the past. She liked beauty, and muscles, and large eyes…he did not have any of those traits…yet, she was drawn to him all the same.

Garrus felt her eyes on him. He closed his eyes, shut out Wrex and then turned to face her. He could see she was anxious, worried, and stressing out. "Shepard," he said, grasping her by the shoulders and lowering his forehead to hers. "We will do this. Don't ever doubt that. I'll…we'll be beside you the whole way."

Wrex grumbled…"Get a room you two...you're making me sick."

Garrus closed his eyes for a moment longer, mentally kicking Wrex in the quad. "You'll defeat Saren…you'll defeat Sovereign…and you will save the galaxy…you're commander Shepard…you always win…and since I'm here you will win with style." He gave her a cocky look, reluctantly pulled away from her and looked over the scanners. "Shields are finally back up Shepard…let's go finish this."

She followed the water way until it started to dip. She stopped the Mako while Garrus scanned the area below. They could make out the conduit and the vast number of geth left behind to protect it. She looked at both the men who were bantering about how difficult this was going to be.

"I'm going to barrel straight through," she told them. "If anything gets in front of us blow it up, otherwise don't worry about it. I'm not going to slow down so you can line up shots… Hang onto your seats boys…we're going to be in for a bumpy ride."

The men looked at each other in horror.

"Oh, stop it you two...my driving isn't that bad!" She admonished. The Mako jumped and started down the hill, picking up speed on the way down. Rockets, bullets and shield bombs rained up at them. She's jumped the waterway twice after the ground leveled out, hurtling over the small embankments before landing back into the waterway. The Mako rocked and shook as it absorbed round after round of enemy fire. Wrex took out a colossus that had moved in front of them, the Mako shuddered as it rolled over the top of the downed wreck.

The conduit was right in front of them now. Garrus reached over and put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze as the Mako jumped into the conduit's beam. For better or worse they were on their way.

A sense of absolute stillness settled over them. The calm before the storm she mused. It was like being briefly suspended. There was absolutely nothing. You could not even get a fathoming of time. It was millennia...it was nanoseconds…it was stillness…nothing…void…then gravity took over like a bitch and they were hurtling to the ground. Garrus frantically tried to get the dampeners back online, but the Mako had fought its last fight. They crashed into the ground with bone rattling finality.

As they crawled out from the Mako's wreckage, they took in their first sight of the Presidium… an empty, broken, smoking mess in Saren's wake.

A stuttering Avina V.I. told them the council was safe and where Saren was heading. They hopped the nearby elevator, but didn't get far. Putting on their breathers and activating their mag-boots, Shepard shot out the elevator's window and they stepped out into the exhaust plain of the Citadel Tower.

They headed down a ramp, mopped up some geth and headed up another ramp and into an upper corridor. She'd found the easiest way to deal with enemies in the zero-G environment was to get them airborne. So, as they proceeded along, geth and Krogan alike were treated to volleys of lift, throw, pull, singularity followed with a warp bomb, and shockwave as needed to root them out of cover. The men weakened oncoming enemies and shot anything that looked like it would come back down and bite them in the butt. She could hear intermittent shouts of _Take that_…_eat this_…_scoped and dropped_...and a few more colorful phrases she didn't even want to think about.

They moved up a ramp taking out more geth, weaving through their halo-shields, following the path to the left. Another left brought them to another corridor with more geth and Krogan eager to meet their fates. They were an unstoppable wheel of death, spacing or gunning down everything in their path.

At the end of the corridor they rounded a corner and found a geth drop-ship raining geth troops all around them. She looked at the nearby inactive turrets and knew that was the only shot they had to bring down that ship. "Cover my 6," she said, amped up and charged to the first turret. She rolled out of the way to avoid a rocket and hurtled to the next turret. When all 3 were actively engaging the geth drop-ship she and the men settled in to mop up the geth it had dropped off. With flames and black smoke licking at its hull, the drop-ship backed off and pulled out.

They moved across the deck and into another corridor. More geth and Krogan took flight. It was a beautiful sight…though she was feeling strained and drained. She knew she would never be able to keep this up. They hadn't even reached Saren yet. It seemed another secret would have to be revealed. Damn it. At least she knew if she had to entrust her secret to anyone these are the two she'd trust it with the most. She sighed wearily and shook her head.

Here goes, she thought. "The next Krogan that comes our way shoot him, but don't kill him and certainly don't space him. I need him alive."

"So you think he's going to tell you something we don't already know?" Asked Garrus.

"Keeping one alive is dangerous Shepard, why risk it?" Grumbled Wrex.

"He won't be alive for long. Believe me. I'm drained. I need to recharge. I can use him like a…battery I guess. It's faster if I could touch him directly, but I can still siphon his aura and life force if I can get close enough to him." She said as she looked at her two friends. The men's eyes blinked in unison. "It's similar to a biotic's reave power, but with reave I siphon from them and receive protection while it's in effect. With my drain power I can siphon their auras, their shields, barriers, and life and absorb them into myself. It's the fasted way for me to rebuild." She sighed. "Look, there aren't enough Krogan for me to be able to hide what I'm doing, like I've done in the past...I couldn't have you fill him full of bullets and make him useless to me….Please say something."

"Damn human you have the power to kill a man with a thought? Might have to make you an honorary Krogan." Wrex growled as he slammed his fists together.

"Remind me to stay on your good side Shepard." Garrus intoned. He looked into her worried eyes. "You don't have to worry Shepard, this will not go beyond us…will it Wrex?" He asked, shooting his friend a dark look.

Wrex shook his head, pointed behind them, and said, "show time". A Krogan was making his way along the far end of the corridor towards them. Garrus aimed his sniper and shot him in both legs. The Krogan went down and Shepard picked up speed to get to him before he could regen. "Stay back while I'm siphoning from him," she warned. "I don't want to siphon from either of you." She turned to the Krogan. "Forgive me."

Garrus watched intently as she held out a hand towards the Krogan. Regardless of what she said, if he threatened her in any way, he would put him down hard. He looked from Shepard to the Krogan. He couldn't see anything happening. Then she began to glow. The Krogan began to twitch and shudder. He arched off the ground in a tight bow, a scream rent from his throat. Blood exploded from his mouth, his ear ducts, his nose and seeped from his eyes, and then he was still. Shepard flared blue and lowered her hand.

"Damn me Shepard that was hot. Would you consider a breeding request? I'd love to get a Krogan off you. Of course, the plowing might be fun too…even if you are a bit squishy" Wrex smirked, his gaze shooting to Garrus.

Garrus spun around, slammed into Wrex, knocking him to the ground and landing on top of him. "Don't you ever speak to her that way again," he snarled. "Or I _will_ kill you."

"You would try," Wrex told him. Then he started shaking and it took Garrus a moment to realize he was laughing. Not just laughing…laughing his ass off.

Garrus got up and backed away in confusion and anger, not taking his eyes of Wrex who had sat up but was still laughing his ass off. He felt a gentle hand on his arm and he turned to face the woman he loved but could not have.

"It's ok Garrus. Wrex was joking. He knows you're protective of me… he was _baiting_ you." Then she whispered, as best she could through her helmet..."I think it's a bromance thing among the Krogan…a way of showing someone you care."

Garrus chuckled. Bromance…Wrex...what an oxymoronic combination. "Thank you Shepard…you always know just what to say." He said and turned away.

She looked at his back wistfully. I wish, Garrus…she thought to herself…I wish that were true. If it were you wouldn't have me so tied up in knots. I'd be able to tell you how I felt about you…if I knew just what to say.

Wrex looked from one to the other. Well if it isn't the blind leading the blind he thought. He laughed again. To be so young, blind, and stupid. Should he tell them? Put them out of their self imposed misery? Naw, he snorted, this was too damn much fun.

Garrus offered Wrex a hand and gave him a boost up. They had somewhere to be.

They came out onto a more open deck. She ran a few steps and leapt down into a trench so she could survey the battleground. There were geth on the deck, geth in trenches ahead and a few large, nasty rocket turrets. She took the ramp up out of the trench and pushed forward slowly. Nailing any geth that she found. Looking around to the right she found a geth making a bead on Wrex, she amped and charged, sending the geth flying into space. She turned to find another target to charge. A rocket exploded into her chest, it discharged against her barrier, but sent her flying backwards. Wrex grabbed her with a pull, but it just spun her around; her momentum carried her backwards and she slammed face first into a large column. Wrex continue to fire at the geth, giving Garrus a chance to make it to their commander's side.

Garrus could only watch in horror as Shepard crumpled against the column. She looked so broken. His heart hitched and sputtered as he made his way to her side. He gently turned her over, afraid to move her at all. That's when he noticed her cracked faceplate….and the blood that coated the inside of her helmet. Her nose was broken and twisted, her lips shredded, a couple of teeth were missing. Her eyes were large and calm.

She looked up at the man she loved. "Looks like I really stepped in it this time, huh?" She coughed weakly.

"Shhh," Garrus said urgently…"don't talk."

"I need to tell you while I can," she wheezed…"I love you Garrus…I always have."

His heart soared and fell at the same time. "I love you too Shepard… so, you just hang on. I'm not about to let you go now." He pulled her into his lap as gently as he could, unsure how broken her body was.

A rocket struck a few feet from them, shaking the column he was leaning against. He bent over Shepard, to keep the debris from falling on her. He just didn't know how he was going to get her out of this. They were in the middle of a battle and there was no place to run to.

She loved him. The woman he'd loved for so long actually loved him back. She had loved him all along. Why couldn't he see it? They could have had so much time together. All the clues had been there. The comments Wrex and the crew had made, the looks Kaidan had given him, the way she depended on him , how easily she let him see the real her under her commander mask, the way she curled so trustingly into his arms. It had all been there, bared open, and he hadn't seen what everyone else had so easily seen.

He started feeling a bit light headed. He shook his head to clear it. He looked down at the woman in his arms. She was glowing. She was siphoning from him. Healing herself.

"Garrus," she said weakly. "You need to put me down and move away from me. I could not bear to take from you and my body has taken over."

"Take anything you need Shepard. You know I would give you anything. I love you. I've always loved you. You are the center of my world… I could no more live without you than I could live without the heart in my chest. So, do not ever ask me to leave you. I would not. I could not. Not for ANY reason."

"You don't understand," she rattled. "The damage is too great…my body would take everything. I love you," she sighed…she looked up into her lover's eyes and knew that no matter what she said he would not let her go. If the tables were turned she wouldn't let him go. She couldn't blame him…but, she could stop him.

He could see tears falling down the side of her face as she looked at him through her helmet. "I'm sorry," she whispered…"I love you..." A small smile crossed her shattered face. She glowed briefly blue… a small shard of permaglass popped out of her cracked helmet. Garrus' heart stilled. "No, Shepard.." he said desperately as he covered the small hole with his finger. "Don't you dare. Don't you do this to me. Don't you give up on us."

Her calm, watery eyes looked at him, her lip trembled, she mouthed…I love you…

She glowed brighter blue and her face plate shattered, permaglass floating around them both. He watched in horror as the blood vessels in her eyes burst. Air and moisture were sucked out of her mouth, freezing in small plumes around her head. Her body arched and heaved trying to suck in air that wasn't there.

He propped her on his lap, one leg raised to keep her inclined. He removed his helmet and detached his air hose. Damn it was cold. He put it to his mouth and inhaled. Then he put the air hose to her mouth, but she moved away. Damn it Shepard. He removed her helmet and removed his armored gauntlet, resting his left palm upon her cold cheek. "Come on Shepard," he mouthed, plumes of air and moisture freezing around his face. "Take it," he mouthed desperately.

She looked at him one more time. She could barely see him; like he was on the other side of a dark tunnel. She gave her head a slight shake and gave herself up to the darkness.

A look of calm settle over her features and Garrus dropped his head to hers. "Don't go," he mouthed. "Don't leave me here alone. I belong with you." He shuddered. "Don't go…or take me with you." He clutched desperately at her body, his own heaving from lack of air.

Wrex had finally made it back to where the couple sat. At a glance he saw what had happened. He had thought she was invincible. He looked at the shell that was Garrus and he knew he had to snap him out of it. They had a mission to finish. He grabbed Garrus' helmet and slammed it over his head. Then he attached the air hose. Garrus weakly fumbled for the airhose to dislodge it and Wrex cuffed him upside the head. "Quit moping around you gutless pyjack. Do you think she'd want to see you acting the idiot? Or do you think she'd want you to finish her mission and save the galaxy? You need to let her go Garrus, it's what she'd want."

"I loved her," he said weakly.

"I know."

"She loved me."

"Yes, I know." Wrex grumbled. "So, get off your whiny ass and make that love and sacrifice worth something."

Garrus hugged her lifeless body; letting her go would be the hardest thing he'd ever had to do. He shut his eyes, but couldn't stem the flow of tears. Tears any Turian would be ashamed of… Any Turian but him.

"We will mourn her later Garrus." Wrex said softly.

"I can't just leave her here." Garrus said numbly.

"We won't. We will come back for her."

Garrus picked her up and carried her back into the alcove. He removed her guns so that the magnets that held them in place would instead hold her in place against the wall. He made sure her magboots were on to ensure she was more firmly anchored. He put her helmet back on her head. He didn't know why, it just didn't feel right to leave her so exposed. He looked at her one more time. It didn't feel right just leaving her here. Garrus' heart wrenched. She didn't look dead standing there like that. It seemed like she would look up at him at any moment and tell him it was time to move out. But, she was never going to do that again. She was never again going to lay in his arms late at night watching vids or reading books with him. She was never going to spar with him. She was never going to shoot bottles with him...and she was never going to love him again.

She was his world. How do you survive when your world stops turning? He wasn't sure he'd be able to and he was damn sure he didn't want to. But, for now he knew Wrex was right. He had to put one foot in front of the other and finish her mission. He wouldn't do it for the galaxy, he could give a shit about the galaxy right now…but, he would do it for her. He would do anything for her.

Her hand flew to her faceplate. Whole. Not cracked. Not shattered. The relief that flooded through her nearly dropped her to her knees. The lack of oxygen, the brain death left her a little disoriented and fuzzy. Some deaths were harder to come back from, some affected her in odd ways, a scar left behind, a limp, an irrational fear she had to work through. Death wasn't easy even if you were allowed to come back from it. She knew there were things she needed to remember and they niggled at the back of her mind. She shook her head. Time for that later.

She came to an exit and held up her hand to stop them. "The deck ahead of us is heavily guarded by geth. They are both on the deck and entrenched. There are trenches running throughout the deck, so we must expect heavy resistance. There are massive rocket turrets. We can guarantee they've been hacked and will fire upon us. To the left past the first trench is another entryway. It may be that is a way to skirt around the turrets. I think that is our best bet. When we break for cover I want you to make for the entryway like hell is on your heels. Garrus take point; I will stay and cover your 6s. When you get across you can cover mine. Understood?"

The men nodded, broke cover, and ran like hell. She sent out a volley of bullets and wave after wave of power, misdirecting bullets and rockets. One rocket, slammed with a wave of power, spun 180* and detonated into the geth that had released it. Beautiful.

At the entryway Garrus pulled out his Mantis and laid cover fire for Shepard. "Krogen!" He heard Wrex yell, but he ignored the threat behind him, concentrating on the threat to Shepard. She amped and charged. She miscalculated her pull up and slammed into Garrus, hurtling them both to the ground. He dropped his gun and flung his arms around her to protect her. She was breathing hard looking down at him. He could see the smile in her eyes.

"Sorry about that Garrus…I was…er, distracted." It's not like she could tell him she was recently dead and a bit disoriented.

"Not time for that lovebirds…Krogan charging!" Wrex growled.

Garrus-Thane-femShep love triangle

Chapter 4

Seran, Sovereign, & the Geth

She held out her hand, gave Garrus a boost up. Spun around, grabbed up his dropped sniper, and handed it to him…still in a bit of awe that he had actually dropped the rifle to help her. That gun was his baby. It humbled her to think that he would abandon it to help her. Snap it to his back…sure, lay it down carefully…sure, but to drop it with total disregard to catch her? She shook her head…no...she was reading more into it. It must have been an accident. She probably hit him harder than she thought.

She absently flung out a throw and sent a charging Krogan flying, rebounding into the ceiling with a sickening thud. Damn, there's a ceiling in this corridor…no spacing baddies this time…time to get her head back in the game. Even if she did feel like a bobble-head at the moment.

They pin-wheeled down the corridor…Garrus softening them up in a rain of bullets or zapping shields, she warp bombed and reaved their armor, and Wrex sent them crashing into the walls and ceiling before blasting them with his shotgun. And like moths to a flame they just kept coming. Eventually they ran out of Krogan to fling about and the corridor had come to an abrupt end.

She glanced around in confusion. This should have taken them to the tower proper. She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked at Garrus, who with mandibles spread, was pointing at her feet. She looked down at the hatch then back to Garrus. "Smart ass." She griped. "Just wait until I break out the leather, I'll sadist all over your ass."

Garrus raised a brow plate, his mandibles flared and he looked at her intently. "Promises…promises." He chuckled as she rolled her eyes.

They dropped down into the hatch and headed for the Tower.

The underground passageway was uneventful. No surprises awaited them, much to Wrex's displeasure. She could hear the men bantering and complaining in the background. Her thoughts were focused on what they might find ahead. What defenses did Saren have up? Had he made it to the console that would give Sovereign the control it needed? Would she be able to save Saren from himself? She had seen his confliction earlier; perhaps it was not too late for him. While it may be too late for the Council to forgive him for what he allowed to happen, it might not be too late to save his soul. Gad…she was such a girl sometimes…how many male soldiers would be concerned about Saren's soul?

They followed the ramp up and exited through another hatch. Finally, the Tower proper. The Council Chambers. So very different from the last time she was here. Gone was the arrogance and indifference. Fires scattered here and there throwing shadow and flame. Alarms were sounding off. Her hearing was better than most, the constant ringing was giving her a headache and annoying her senses like tiny flies buzzing around her head.

She grabbed a pack of medigel from a nearby medical kit and proceeded up the stairs. She held her hand up to stop them. A quick survey showed there were at least 7 geth, some of which were hiding behind those hexagon holo-shields. There may be more, they had to assume that to be the case. She motioned the men to fan out.

As they entered the courtyard geth began to rain bullets at them. She kept moving forward throwing geth in the air as she passed, leaving Wrex and Garrus to wipe them up. So, there were 9…a rather weak defense. Perhaps Saren hadn't expected them to make it this far…or perhaps he knew once he made it this far there would be no stopping the inevitable…but, the one thing he hadn't counted on is that she did not know the meaning of inevitable. She ate inevitable for breakfast…though sometimes she had to admit it tasted more like ashes than victory.

As the master control terminal came into view she saw Saren push a couple of buttons, turn around to look at them and step off the platform to disappear.

"Double time!" She yelled, and they picked up speed.

Saren , aboard his flying platform, hovers up and lobs a grenade at her party. She amps her power ready to deflect the grenade and throw it back at him. "Don't even think about it," Garrus shouts as he grabs her around the waist and propels them behind a planter at the base of the walkway platform. The grenade detonates in a fiery explosion. Garrus covers her body with his own and she throws up a barrier bubble to protect them from any fall out. She hoped Wrex had gotten to safety in time.

"You are so gallant Garrus," she said grinning and pointing up.

He glanced up, noticing the barrier bubble, and then back down to the woman pinned beneath him. He gave her a wicked grin. "But, this is so much more fun." Though, truth be told, without all this armor in the way things would be a lot more interesting...and perhaps a bit more embarrassing, he admitted. Damn armor wasn't making nice with certain parts of him right now.

Garrus let Shepard up. They sat side by side in the protected corner of the stairs and planter. She flung her arms around him and hugged him tight, he closed his eyes and hugged her back. "It's the thought that counts and yours was a beautiful one. Thank you." She said. It was hard for him to let go when she pulled back. Her smile faded and he saw the Commander mask slide back in place. She turned her face towards the stairs to confront Seran.

Still floating just out of range Saren began taunting her. He didn't think she'd make it in time for her to see him beat her. He was disappointed she didn't offer him more of a fight. Her reputation was sorely overinflated. But, he also had to thank her, he began to have doubts after talking with her on Vermire…when Sovereign sensed them it implanted him and now he had no doubts.

"Are you out of your cyborg mind? You let Sovereign implant you?" She asked incredulously.

"I was not offered a choice," Saren said looking away in contemplation. He shook his head to clear it. "But, regardless, I am thinking much more clearly now. No worries. No doubts. It is liberating to be free from murky hindrances that can cloud a mundane mind."

"You're not seeing the whole picture Saren. Once you let the other Reapers in you will cease to be useful to Sovereign. **All** advanced civilizations _will_ be harvested." She paused… "I have the power to end this Seran. I'm the only one who can. I'm not…normal…I'm…different. And that …difference the Reapers didn't count on. That…difference will be what breaks this cycle. I _will _end this."

"I'm inclined to believe you are different and it's obvious you believe what you say, but you are still only one woman…one overconfident _human_ woman. No matter how _different_ you are the Reapers are too vast…too powerful…there is only one way any of us will survive…I have been shown the future...those that support the Reapers will survive. It has shown me..."

She cut him off. "Sovereign is only allowing you to see what it wants you to see. You are indoctrinated and thus you are blind to the truth. There will be no one left behind capable of surviving. That is what it is not showing you. Anyone left behind when they go back to dark-space will be mindless, indoctrinated husks unable to survive on their own. You are not saving anyone, you are dooming us all. You need to think Saren, remember what the beacons showed you, what the cipher showed you."

In that moment his mind cleared, pictures from the beacons, pictures Sovereign clouded, had become focused once more. He could see the truth in her words. He lifted his head and screamed out his fury. He looked down upon the human woman. "You are right, vela." He sighed wearily. "I am indoctrinated. Sovereign twisted the truth and blinded me to what I had been shown. I," he gasped, "knew what he could do. I thought I was safe…You –" Crippling pain shot through his skull. He grabbed his head, screaming in agony.

Shepard stood and ran up the steps of the walkway platform. "You can fight this Seran. You are a strong man full of strong convictions. Show Sovereign you will no longer be its puppet. Show Sovereign its manipulation ends now. Show it your strength!" She demanded.

Saren was blinded by the pain rending through his head. The pain was the only thing that existed. He could make out her words…barely…they came from a great distance. He saw the truth again and that could not be unseen. He wouldn't let it be. She was right Sovereign's manipulation would end. He would not be controlled. He had been a Spectre…one of the best. But, he would rather die a failed Spectre than Sovereign's play-thing. "Thank you, vela. For saving me." He said between clenched teeth. He put his pistol to the side of his head. "Now, save them all." He pulled the trigger, toppled from his platform through the glass floor to the atrium below.

Shepard blinked. She stood there a brief moment in shock. She shook her head and ran up the walkway to the master control terminal. She turns on her omni-tool and uploaded the data file Vigil had given her to regain control of the Citadel's systems. She opened a com channel to signal the Normandy and a distress signal comes through for the Destiny Ascension. The council members were onboard and the ship's shields and engines were failing.

Joker commed her demanding she respond. He tells her he and the entire Arcturus fleet are standing by and can either rescue the Ascension or concentrate their strength on Sovereign… she just needs to open the relays to the Citadel and give the command. Her team was quick to throw their opinions at her. She let them slide off. For a brief moment she considered letting the Ascension rot. She opened the relays, took a deep breath and said, "Save the Ascension." A grateful ally is more useful than a resentful enemy. And, cliché as it sounds…better the devil you know…

In the next instant the Aliance was poring through the mass relay, tearing into the geth fleet. She nodded, looked down at Saren's body in the atrium below and turned to her squad. "Check on Saren, make sure he's dead."

The moment Garrus comms that he's dead, the station gives a violent shudder, red lightning bolts flash and streak. She watched in horror as red lightening poured into Saren's body, lifting it screaming into the air…an explosion rocks the station, the concussive wave blowing her squad backwards; the walkway she was standing on gave way, sending her sliding to atrium floor below.

Saren continued to flail, buck, and scream…until all that had been left of Saren had been burned away, leaving nothing of the man behind. What they now faced was a robotic husk …red electrical charges coursed through its body, burning with Sovereign's rage.

The robot flung itself around the room faster than she could track it. She ordered Wrex to concentrate on warp bombs, stasis fields and shotgun firepower and Garrus to focus on dampening, overloading, and sabotage. She would cover the rest.

Garrus sighed and rolled his eyes. "We know what we're doing Shepard, you don't have to tell us every step."

She shrugged and kept scanning the room trying to find where the damn thing jumped to. "It's the commander in me…hard to let it go sometimes." She flashed a brief glance in Garrus' direction. "If you know so much, why are you still holding your sniper? It's too fast for that."

Garrus looked sheepishly at her, snapped the sniper onto his back and grabbed his AR. "I knew that," he said. "Besides," he said. "If I missed the shot, I could always take the stick from my ass and beat it to death."

Wrex gave a bark of laughter and fired his shotgun. "Just ignore it like I do Garrus. It makes her feel important. She needs that."

She sent a furious scowl in their direction.

The robot dropped to the ground and spider-walked straight for her. She backed up, stumbled over a small chunk of debris and fell hard on her ass. Damn...so much for graceful. She flung out a stasis field just as red energy from the robot danced off her shields. Her body tingled...in a very unpleasant way…she jumped to her feet and leapt away. "Now!" She yelled and pulled out her shotgun.

The three of them poured round after round into the energy bound robot. When the stasis field expired the robot sent out a dampening wave and jumped out of reach. She hated when that happened. Fine…bullets it was. When they recovered they sent powers flying in every direction, hoping that something would eventually hit the damn thing.

A red fire bomb lobbed into her, she doubled over and gasped. Damn that hurt.

"Shepard!" Garrus growled at her. "Get your head out of your ass and pay attention."

She knew he was mad because he cared…but it still irked…She gave a slight pull on her power, wiggled a finger at Garrus and he tripped over what appeared to be his own feet. He shot her a vehement glare. She winked at him, blew him a kiss, and blindly flung out a stasis field to her left.

She heard Wrex shout out, and they both turned to see the robot suspended in mid-leap. Hot-damn…she will not question the power of the fates…but, she could not have been any more awesome if she tried. Garrus looked at her in awe and she smirked. They turned and unloaded their weapons into the trapped robot.

It crashed to the ground, burst into red flame, and disintegrated…They looked at each other…"Well, that was a bit anti-climatic," Garrus quipped. They all chuckled in relief.

They heard a high pitched screech and the station shuddered. She looked up through the window and saw Sovereign explode into fiery shrapnel…Shrapnel falling straight towards them. "Run!" she screamed. She sent a wave of power at the men, shoving them further away and lobbed a barrier bubble in its wake.

Glass and debris fell all around her. She amped for a charge and was struck in the side by a chunk of Sovereign… damn thing had bite even in death. She looked up in time to see a large chunk of tentacle nearly atop her. She flung out a barrier bubble, it bounced off the bubble, bursting it and crashed down next to her. The concussion of the hit sent her spinning into a twisted chunk of ceiling. The world went dark.

Garrus felt a wave of energy hit him propelling him forward, he ran with the momentum to keep from toppling over. She did not just do that. As soon as he could he turned to go after her. A glowing barrier popped up around him and Wrex. Through the barrier he saw her slammed sideways when flying debris struck her. No! He slapped his hands against the barrier, but it held. Huge bits of ceiling and debris slammed down around them, imprisoning them. Shit! Shepard! He looked through a large gap towards where Shepard had been. A shadow darkened the atrium. He looked up to see a massive chunk of Sovereign crash down upon her, her telltale blue light winked out. The barrier bubble died.

He stood still in utter shock, the blood in his veins turned to ice. A rage like he never felt before settled in his gut...he flung himself at the metal cage that kept him from her. He pounded on it with all his fury…slamming himself into it over and over again in desperation. He had to get to her. He heard someone screaming…he ignored it…it didn't matter. All that mattered was getting to her.

Wrex had finally had enough. He limped over to Garrus and cuffed him upside the head. "Stop mewling you damn pyjack your deafening me." Garrus' mouth opened and closed, but only silence followed. "Damn, I was hoping I'd have to smack you again."

"She needs me Wrex." Garrus said numbly, falling to the ground in a boneless, battered heap.

"No." Wrex sighed. "Not anymore Garrus. You saw the barrier bubble die before it should have. You know what that means."

Garrus felt drained. His world was crumbling. They were a team. She was his sun… his center...his rock. Who was he without her?

There was a thud followed by a bright light that blinded him. Garrus blinked his eyes in irritation. "Captain Anderson… they're over here!"

Anderson made his way through the opening. He saw the Krogan and the Turian, but no sign of Shepard. "Take it easy. It's over." He told them. "You're safe now. Where is Commander Shepard?" The Turian refused to look at him. The Krogan shook his head and jerked it in the direction of the large gap where a massive debris field could be seen. Anderson closed his eyes as a wave of pain assailed him. He was more than just her commanding officer. Shepard was like a daughter to him. He hung his head a moment and then stood. He would mourn her later.

As the sergeant helped the Krogan out of the wreckage Anderson assisted the Turian. Vakarian looked at him bleakly. A more lost and broken man Anderson had never seen. He laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry...she meant a lot to me too." The Turian turned to look at him. The dead eyes made Anderson shiver, he was sure they would haunt him the rest of his days. The Turian shrugged off his hand and pulled away.

The captain sighed. He looked over the debris field. So much destruction. So much death. He started to turn away and something caught his eye. He swung his head back around. Nothing. Shadows dancing…playing tricks on him. Then he saw it again. Someone was over there. Moving. "I'll be damned," he said.

Garrus turned around at the captain's words. His mandibles dropped, his mouth opened and his heart slammed in his chest painfully. Shepard stood atop a large pile of debris looking down at them, smiling…injured but very much alive.

As she headed down to them he heaved his aching body in her direction. He didn't give a damn what anyone thought of him…of them…right now it just didn't matter.

They walked into each other's arms without hesitation, clinging to each other in relief. After a long moment Garrus looked down at the woman he loved. "Don't ever do that again. We're a team. We're in this together Shepard…not apart."

She looked up into his moist grey eyes and knew he was as close to losing his composure as she was. Thoughts beat like butterfly wings in her head…there was something…she pushed it away, she would try to remember later…right now she had to tell Garrus how she felt.

"Garrus…I need to tell you…I –"

Anderson interrupted. He clapped her on the shoulder, his eyes shining with relief. "Damn, you're a sight for sore eyes."

Garrus felt her wince and gently pulled her away. "She's injured," he told the captain.

"Of course." Anderson said. He briefly studied the man and woman in front of him. The love they had for each other shined brightly. He wished them well. "We're getting you to the hospital right away."

Some bandages, a dose of medigel and a clean pair of underwear later and she was off to see the council.

The council greatly appreciated the losses the Alliance took to keep the council members safe. So much so, that to honor those sacrifices humanity was given a seat on the council. When asked who she thought should be given the seat on the council, she had responded, "Captain Anderson would be perfect for the job. Sovereign was only a vanguard…the Reapers are still coming and we need a military mind on the council to help prepare us for the war to come...a war I will do everything in my power to end." She said as she walked away.

Life had pretty much returned back to normal on the Normandy. Shepard had been ordered out to the Traverse to mop up remaining pockets of geth and keep lookout for any signs of a Reaper appearance.

The cargo bay was empty with the loss of the Mako, so Garrus moved to the forward battery to calibrate the main guns. And...she sighed…it seems he found his niche. She could swear he was in love with a giant gun. She missed him. Plain and simple. He spent most of his time calibrating the damn gun when all she really wanted him to do was calibrate her. She poured another glass of wine.

She'd only spent a handful of evenings with him in the last few weeks and his loss was eating at her. She needed to find out what had changed so she could set it right…If it could be set right. She had finally arranged to get an evening with him and she was so nervous she was shaking…and perhaps drinking too much…liquid courage and all. She put on a small, low cut, shiny gold dress. It was a wrap around. Belting at her waist and coming mid-thigh. It was filmy, yet stretchy and clung to her figure. She wore a tiny golden g-string and nothing else beneath it. She topped it off with shiny gold 5" hooker heels. She wasn't sure why she was dressing up…she just felt like feeling feminine.

No, she admitted to herself. That was a lie. She was dressing for him, though she doubted he would even notice. She wasn't sure what she would have to do to get him to notice her as a woman. Strip off her dress and dance the rumba naked? Would he notice her then?

She left her cabin and took the elevator down to the starboard lounge. She had claimed the lounge for herself tonight and keyed in her access code. A code only one other on the ship knew. Their code.

She knew she arrived quite a bit early. But, she had been too eager to wait in her room. She kept the lights off and walked over to the huge window and gazed out at the stars.

She hoped she could figure out what was wrong between her and Garrus. She had to fix it so she could tell him how he made her feel …how she felt about him. She sighed in frustration; she should have had a nice long visit with b.o.b. before leaving her cabin. It would have made getting through this evening a lot easier. As it stood, it would take everything in her power not to jump Garrus the moment he walked through the door.

Hell and damnfire. She spread her legs, moved her panties aside and stroked herself. She groaned...she would give anything for Garrus to be touching her. She closed her eyes, picturing Garrus in front of her, his eyes smoldering in passion, her hips swayed and she moaned as she continued to stroke herself.

Garrus watched as Shepard moved past him to the window. He knew this was her favorite place on the ship. He knew that she knew that he was ignoring her lately. It wasn't that he didn't want to be with her. Spirits, that was the farthest thing from the truth. He had been avoiding her out of fear. The need to possess her had grown to the point where he didn't think he could control it. He felt himself slipping whenever he was around her and he was terrified of what he might do to her. He didn't want to hurt her and he knew he was hurting her all the same.

The gold dress she wore swayed provocatively around her thighs, caressing them as she walked. He closed his eyes and bid for the calm to come. The calm ignored his pleas. His pulse raced. His nose quivered. He smelled…desire. Her desire. The smell of her desire tantalized his senses, boiled his blood, and turned him hard as stone. His eyes flew open. He could see her reflection the glass…eyes closed…pleasuring herself, hips swaying…it was more than he could take. His instincts and his body took over…the beast assumed control.

He got up from the sofa and moved in behind her, stripping the thin gloves from his hands as he moved in. He put his mouth by her ear and said thickly, "Let me help you with that."

Garrus-Thane-femShep love triangle

Chapter 5

Death & Destruction

He ran his hands down her arms until they rested upon her hands. She leaned back into him for a moment…then stilled and spun around, her hands resting on his carapace.

"Garrus," she whispered. "shhh…don't wake me up." The man she wanted most in this world was staring at her…eyes burning with desire. A shiver went down her spine. If this was a dream she hoped no one would slap her awake.

He ran his hands down her back, grasping her fleshy white ass and molded her against him. The heat of her core burned into him and he ground himself against her.

She gasped when she felt his hardness against her. Relief flooded through her…no vent. He had a penis and she couldn't wait to see what he looked like. "I've never seen a Turian naked before," she admitted shyly as she rubbed herself against him.

"Nor I a human," he said thickly. He pulled the bow on her dress and it parted. He put his hands to her shoulders and ran them down her arms, the dress followed, pooling at her feet. Her pheromones beat at him, the scent of her desire drove him mad. He grasped the hand she had used to pleasure herself and brought it to his mouth. His tongue wrapped around her fingers, tasting her essence.

He growled, picked her up, and slammed her against the cold window. Garrus looked on in horror at what his body was doing. Not this way he screamed. Beating at the walls in his head. This was the woman that he loved and he was treating her like an animal. He could tell she'd had too much to drink, she was not in her right mind and he was abusing her deepest trust and…helpless to prevent it. Her head was flung back and the beast was moving in to claim her. No! He seethed, pushing at his mind. Not like this! He felt his teeth sink into the top of her left shoulder and heard her cry out in pain. He could taste her blood and he hung his head in defeat. He had marked her. Claimed her. Anyone who saw it would know she was his. It should have been a choice they made together. Never like this.

She was shocked when he first bit her, but his tongue was soothing the wound and driving her wild.

He'd dropped to his knees in front of her, held her to the window with one arm, the other hand pulled the bows on her panties and they fell slowly to the ground. For just a moment she felt precariously perched as she was jostled, then she could feel his upper arms under her ass, his forearms behind her back against the window, forming a chair of sorts. Her legs spread wide. How the hell was he holding her up like that? Her thoughts fled again... His head was…sweet stars she nearly shattered when she felt his hot breath caress her where she ached for him most. His mandibles flared and it sent shivers through her body. It felt like butterfly wings caressing her most sensitive flesh.

Garrus close his eyes...he didn't have a right to see her like this…this is not the way it was supposed to happen. He knew this fight with himself was a losing battle. Despite the horror of how he got here, there was no place else he wanted to be. This woman meant more to him then the breath in his body. He could not let the beast take her like this without at least trying to make her feel all the love he felt inside.

He opened his eyes to memorize the very core of her. A place he wanted to spend the rest of his life buried deep inside. The scent of her burned into his memory. He felt his tongue separated her damp folds. He needed to taste her. As his tongue explored he found a sensitive bud that caused her to buck and keen out in pleasure every time he bumped it. He swirled his tongue around the bud and gently nipped it between his pliable mouth plates, then gave it a flick with his tongue. She ran her hands along his crest spikes as her hips jerked in response.

He needed more. He ran his tongue down her slit and entered her hot core. He explored her tight sheath; he pulled out, flicked her nub and reentered her. She yelled out, bucked and gripped his tongue with her inner muscles.

She was coiled so tight. His tongue was wreaking havoc on her. It was so long, so flexible. Doing things no tongue should be able to do. She closed her eyes, pushed outward, and merged her aura with his. There was a brief moment of disorientation and then heat slammed into her. Her desire, his desire rolled into one. She could feel the pleasure of her crest spikes being rubbed, though she had none. She could feel him begin to shake and knew he felt everything he was doing to her as if it were being done to himself. Fire ripped through her veins, "I'm going to…," her world exploded around her as an orgasm tore through her, engulfing her in white hot pleasure. She flew so high the world went black.

She tumbled from the perch on his arms, but the beast caught her before she hit the ground. The beast was frantic. When she passed out the connection was broken. He had to feel her. He had nearly spilled his seed when the orgasm rocked her. He felt the orgasm like it was his own. His balls were heavy and tight. He had to release in the woman. He knew that. The beast freed himself from his pants and spread her legs. He would finish this. They would be one. She would be his and he hers…as it was meant to be.

Garrus roared out in horror. He would not just let this happen. They were no longer two consenting adults. He would not rape her while she lay there defenseless. He would die first. He threw all his rage, all his love into one final push and the world popped into full bloom. He sat for a moment panting from the exertion, and then he shoved himself back into his pants in disgust.

He gazed down at naked woman before him. Pink tipped breasts swayed as she breathed. A tight, flat stomach and flared hips enticed him like he never could have imagined. His eyes fell to her core. So very different than a Turian woman. Tight curls wreathed the very heart of her. A heart exposed to his hungry gaze. Her pink, dewy petals beckoned him. He could only imagine what they would feel like wrapped around him. He closed his eyes. He could remember the taste of her on his tongue. He shook with a need so profound it rocked him. He could feel the beast raging within him, demanding release.

He gently pulled the dress back on her lax body; moving carefully to disturb her as little as possible. He then tied the scrap of material back over her mound, hiding it from his view. He keyed the door open, picked her up, and carried her as swiftly as he could back to her cabin. He laid her down in her soft bed, removed her shoes, pulled the covers up and crawled in beside her. He lay on his side, put an arm around her, and pulled her up against him, spooning her. It was not the first time they had fallen asleep like this, but as much as a part of him wanted to make a run for it, he knew he couldn't let her wake up alone after last night. They had too much to talk about.

His hand brushed her breast as it settled on her rib cage; she moaned in her sleep and wiggled closer to him. He gritted his teeth as he felt her bottom rock against him, sighed in frustration and knew it was going to be a long night.

The ship pitched and swayed. They came awake abruptly. Garrus clung to her tightly, cradling her as they tumbled onto the floor. His hand beneath her head to protect her. She tried to get up and cried out in pain. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. The same hand that had protected her head in the fall had also trapped her hair under it.

They untangled their legs and the ship pitched again. Alarms rang out all over the ship. As the ship bucked and heaved she made her way precariously to the comm Button. "Joker!" she yelled, "Speak to me!"

"Were under attack commander…unidentified vessel…" Joker replied

"And you didn't see fit to comm me?" She asked angrily.

"I've been kind of busy, you know... keeping us alive…figured the alarms might tip you off."

Garrus was already heading out the door. She looked down at her wrinkled gold dress, shrugged, and followed him to the elevator. When the doors closed behind them, she grasped his hand and turned him toward her. Fire burned in her veins. "Was I dreaming?" She asked simply.

He knew he _could_ lie to her, maybe _should_ lie to her…but he didn't. He couldn't. They had reached a turning point and there was no going back from last night. He could not undo what had happened between them and he didn't want to. He had claimed her. And while their bond may not have been completed…She was his. He was hers. There was no changing that. He was, of course, terrified by what almost happened, but he had never been more alive, he had never burned so hot, and he would _never_ let her go.

He pulled her to him and laid his head against hers. "If it was a dream…we shared it."

She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down. She whispered into his ear hole, "It's about damn time." Then she ran her tongue down his mandible, encasing the double pronged tip in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the tips, nibbled gently with her teeth and slowly moved down until they slipped from her mouth.

He growled and crushed her to him. Spirits she was full of surprises. He had not known how sensitive his mandibles could be.

She held the sides of his face in both of her hands and brought her mouth to his. She ran her tongue along his top, flexible lip plate. When he gasped, she deepened the kiss. Her tongue entered his mouth, exploring, finding his tongue, teasing it. He caught on fast. At first it was cat and mouse, teasing, playing…then he wrapped his tongue around hers, gave it a squeeze, released it...sliding down the length of her tongue, caressing it with light flicks.

Their tongues mated and danced, setting fire to her core. She wrapped her arms around his neck, held on tightly while she pulled up and wrapped her legs around his small waste. Damn…she'd always wanted to do that. His hands dropped down to grab her ass and hold her to him while he ground into her.

They were breathing heavy, their pulses racing, blood boiling, control slipping. Then the elevator dinged and came to a stop. He held her a brief moment longer before releasing her as the doors slid open. He grabbed her hand. "Shepard…when this is over we, er…need to talk…hmm…there are things…," he cleared his throat, "…that I need to tell you…things…" She placed a finger over his mouth plates. "And, there are things I need to tell you." The Normandy shook again. She gave him a wink and a squeeze, dropped his hand and headed for her locker to gear up.

The doors slid closed behind her and he depressed the down button to the cargo bay and his own locker. She dreamed about him. It was a heady thought. He hadn't even known that she saw him as a man. This mighty, beautiful woman wanted him. Spirits he needed to get into his armor fast…Not just for the fight to come...if there was one…but because he didn't need the whole crew seeing him walk around with a rock in his pants. A rock he was sure was not going to be going down any time soon.

The cargo bay was hectic with half-suited soldiers and techies running around in chaotic upheaval. Explosions could be heard in different parts of the ship. Damn…this didn't bode well. He suited up as fast as he could and ran for the elevator. Shit! It was offline. He ran to the emergency hatch and pulled the ladder down, and headed up into the escape tunnel. He could hear others scurrying up behind him like rats in the dark. Worry and fear warred within him. He had to get to Shepard. Whatever happened he would be at her side…where he belonged.

He heard a new alarm chime…it was the evacuation alarm. He crawled up onto the next deck and took off at a run. The ship bucked and sent him sprawling…narrowly avoiding an electrical fire. He got up on shaky legs and continued on. He had to find her.

The Normandy was shaking apart. Fires cropped up all around her. There were numerous hull breaches. She activated the distress beacon and hoped the Alliance would find them in time. She picked up a fire extinguisher and focused her attention on the fires. She had to give her crew time to board the evac pods.

Kaidan raced up behind her. He explained the Joker refused to leave his station and that he was staying too. "I'll take care of Joker," she told him. "I need _you_ to make sure the crew gets aboard the evac pods safely. "

"Shepard…No...I won't leave you. I L-"

"Go Kaidan," She interrupted. "Now…" She said firmly.

He gave her a long, silent look…drinking her in…and then nodded his head in resignation and anger. "Aye-aye ma'am."

She watched him go for a moment and then turned her thoughts to Joker. She headed through the hall and up the ramp onto the CIC deck. Garrus stumbled into her as the deck heaved. "Garrus! You need to head to the evac pods."

"No," he said firmly. "I told you before… we're in this together Shepard…not apart. There is no way in hell I'm letting you out of my sight." He gave her a hard look for good measure.

"Ok," she sighed. Knowing she would never talk him into leaving. "Let's go get Joker."

They weaved their way carefully through the smoke, the debris, and the dangling electrical wires that shot off sparks in every direction. They opened the emergency door that led to the next sector. She grabbed onto Garrus and activated her magboots. The huge hull breach left the entire top of the ship open to space. She released him when she saw him firmly anchored to the flooring. They skirted what was left of the galaxy map and CIC work stations and headed for the main hall that led to the cockpit.

Moving aside floating work station chairs they entered through a blue barrier that protected the cockpit. Jokers hands were flying on the consoles, moving between the holo displays at lightning speed.

"Joker, we need to go." She told him matter of factly.

"I'm not leaving the Normady. I can still save her!"

"No, Jeff...you can't. She is lost to us. Going down with the ship won't change that."

He hung his head and nodded. "I know," he said weakly. "She's my baby…you know Garrus...like your gun is to you."

"I may have thought that way once Joker…but, I came to realize some time ago that a gun is just a _tool _…there is something of far greater value in my life…that means more to me than any gun ever could." He said looking into Shepard's eyes, willing her to understand what he was trying to say.

Garrus grabbed Joker's arm wrapped it around his neck and boosted him up. Another explosion rocked the ship. Shepard spun around and saw a massive fiery ray blast through the ship behind them. She nodded to Garrus and they headed toward the cockpit's private evac pod. It was the only way left for them off the ship. If survival was an issue… that is. And it was.

Garrus helped joker into the pod, made sure he was firmly strapped in. He turned around to help Shepard and another fiery blast hit the ship. The concussion sent Shepard flying back from the pod. He ran towards her, saw her hand go up. She flung him back and put up a stasis field at the pod entrance.

He erupted…anger and rage at what he felt was a betrayal boiled out of him. He hurled himself at the barrier, beating at it, clawing it in desperation. He saw her crash against a wall. She pushed off, grabbed onto the corner of the release console, blew him a kiss, and slapped her hand over the eject pad. The doors on the pod slammed shut. All he had left was a tiny view window. He watched in horror as she was thrown against the side of the ship and blown out into space. Her body bucked and heaved, her air valve damaged, venting into space. She went still…The stasis field winked out…and she disappeared from his view as the Normandy exploded into a fiery mass of shrapnel.

His heart shriveled and he sank into a boneless heap as their pod was buffeted by the concussive waves of the Normandy's detonation. They were a team. They were supposed to be in this together…not apart. She took that choice away from him. He might have been able to save her or he might have joined her. But, it should have been his choice to make. Not hers. He sighed. He didn't even have the strength to be angry at her. He knew, deep in his heart, that had their positions been reversed he'd have done the same damn thing to protect her. Silent tears fell, overflowing his protective eye plate and ran unheeded down the sides of his face. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing.

When she was propelled away from the evac pod she knew Garrus would come for her. He always did. With a sadness that broke her heart she sent a wave of power at the man she loved and pushed him back into the pod. She threw up a stasis field to keep him there. She knew how angry he would be, but she had to protect him from his good intensions. She was lost. He was not.

Another blast propelled her into a wall. She shook her head to clear it and made a mad grab for the release console. She took one last yearning look at him and mouthed I love you. She realized he couldn't see her mouth, so brought her hand to her helmet, where her mouth would be and sent him a farewell kiss.

Her hand slapped down on the eject pad as another blast caused the console to slip from her hand. She was slammed against the torn hull and propelled into space. She looked around at the debris and destruction around her. Perhaps rescue ships would arrive before her air gave out. She was, after all, no stranger to good luck.

Her suit's built in computer started sounding an alarm. She ran diagnostics on her helmet's internal display. But, she knew the problem before the diagnosis was completed. Her oxygen supply was venting. The air was getting thinner and it was becoming more of an effort to breath. She recorded and sent a last message. "I am Commander Shepard, Specter, Alliance Navy, captain of the Normandy SR1. The Normandy was destroyed by an unknown vessel, its crew jettisoned in escape pods. Please see that my remains are returned to the Alliance or Council. To the Alliance & Council: The Reapers are coming be prepared at all costs. To my friends and crewmates: live well and be true. To Garrus: be strong and know that I love you. I have always loved you." She gasped and let out a ragged breath. "This is Commander Shepard signing off." The last words were wheezed out.

She reached behind her trying to get to the air hose. Maybe if she could cover the damage…but, it kept slipping from her grasp. Her body began to buck and heave, contorting her in its fight to pull in air where was none left to be had. She knew deep in her bones that _reset_ wasn't going to cut it this time…when she died she _might_ heal…but, there would be no do-overs…some points in life were anchors…a pivotal event that was immovable and this was so immense..so vast…it felt like an anchor.

She did not want the last thing she saw before leaving this world to be the sight her Normandy as nothing more than chunks of floating debris. She closed her eyes and tried to focus her last thoughts on Garrus. His head cocked, mandibles spread…she could remember how they felt against her…butterfly wings…black dots appeared on the edges of her vision, funneling inward until all that was left was a pin-point of light that winked out.


	2. Ch 5,5-9 Interim to Illium

Garrus-Thane-femShep love triangle

Chapter 5.5

The 2 Year Interim

Legion

They had come to a consensus. The geth had been watching organics since the Morning War, monitoring and decrypting data channels. Of late one organic had become legend to the geth. A unit needed to be sent outside the Persius Veil to search for the organic that fought the heretics, the one that brought down the Old Machine, Nazara. Finding this organic was a top priority and maybe the only hope they had to survive the coming of the Old Machines.

The platform created was stronger than a standard trooper, but not large like a destroyer or a prime. It needed to be able to communicate directly with organics if it had to do so. It also needed to be able to operate on its own without having to be networked, since it would be far from any networked hub. Within this platform they installed 1,183 programs. Normally only 100-200 programs were installed per unit. This unit would be strong and be able to function independent of the collective.

The geth Unit's prime objective was to explore the trail of Shepard Commander and try to discover what happened to her. Its first stop was Eden Prime, where Shepard Commander fought many heretic geth and according to data found, had interacted with a working Prothean beacon. The Unit knew the colony had been terrorized by the heretic geth and stuck to cover as best it could. It did not wish to start an altercation with any remaining colonists or the Alliance guards sent to protect them. It put up a field dampener to help hide its synthetic signature from military radar, and used its optical camouflage. It moved at night and kept any telltale lights off, relying instead on infrared lighting and a form of sonar to find its way. It made its way to the beacon and scanned the shattered remains. Very little data was retrievable, but it would decrypt what it found later.

The Unit boarded its small vessel and departed the planet and routed a course to Therum. Therum, it discovered was a destroyed Prothean dig site. As such it could not make its way into the ruins to find any further significant information in regards to Shepard Commander or the archeologist T'Soni Doctor. It only had the encrypted report Shepard Commander had sent the organic Council. It touched down on a few worlds Shepard had stopped, but located nothing of significance.

The Unit programmed its next stop at Feros. Its ship was too tiny and insignificant for most military radars to pick up. Still, to be safe, it dropped from its ship directly onto Feros near the Exo-Geni facility. It would call its ship down to it when it was ready to leave. It dampened its signature, camouflaged itself, hacked into a side door, slipped into the facility and darted into the first unoccupied room it could find. It located a terminal and hacked into the Exo-Geni mainframe and uploaded the files on the Thorian and Zhu's Hope. It slipped back outside the facility and signaled its ship for extraction. It did brief recon on a few more worlds with little new information turning up.

Next stop along Shepard Commander's Journey according to reports sent to the Council was Noveria. It dropped from its ship just outside of Peak 15. It made contact with the station VI Mira. It hacked the VIs interface and discovered the route Shepard Commander took. It also found further information on the rachni, the queen, and several deactivated geth bodies that were being held in one of the labs for examination when the labs opened back up.

After arrival it maintained its dampening and camouflage, slowly made its way past the guard station and into the facility. There were no organics about. The labs had not yet been reopened after the rachni infestation and subsequent neutron purge. It made its way through the secure labs and hot labs, scanning everything it came across. It then made its way to the secret, top security labs, hacked his way in, recalibrated the drones and placed several grenades in the room housing the geth bodies. It set detonation for 20 minutes. It hacked into one more room and placed more grenades around the remaining rachni eggs. It hoped it hadn't missed anything, but it had no more time to explore. It vacated the labs and signaled its ship for a pick up. It stopped at another couple of worlds, found nothing of relevance and plotted a course to Virmire.

Unfortunately, Virmire, like Therum, at least the part he needed access to had been damaged by an explosion. This explosion had been massive. The reports that had been decrypted did not mention the extent of the damage caused by the explosion. There would be no information obtainable on Virmire.

According to records that had been accessed, Shepard Commander's next stop had been the Citadel. While valuable information might be attained there, at this time the Unit did not deem the stop a viable option, as it would be a severe risk to the platforms' hardware.

Its next destination would be Ilos. No enemy signatures could be picked up on Ilos. Since its ship was small it flew it through the archive doors and followed her route along the waterway passages in its ship. It stopped and accessed the Prothean VI known as Vigil. Vigil was unwilling to answer any questions at first due to the Unit's synthetic nature. It explained to the VI that it sought to join Shepard Commander in her fight against Old Machines, the Reapers. It then agreed that it would supply answers, but it would not allow direct interface. Legion accepted the VIs protocols and did not do a force hack. Once it obtained information the VI had given Shepard it returned to its ship and reversed it trail back through the archive doors. It knew it would never be able to travel the Conduit to the Citadel, to do so would culminate in its extermination.

It plotted a course to Alchera, the Normandy SR1's crash site. It located the ship's memory banks, used its own energy to power it up long enough to upload information concerning the attack. It found nothing more of value and signaled its ship for a pick up. As it was set to leave the planet behind the ship picked up a channel being used nearby while it was doing its constant frequency scanning. Unit tuned into the channel and heard Shepard Commander's name. It programmed a wide search pattern and his scan located a ship's signature on an orbiting asteroid. It landed away from the ship, dampened its signature and enabled its optical camouflage. It approached the ship and heard the organics talking about finding Shepard Commander's body. Unit was not sure if the target was functional or not, but it had found what it had been looking for. It entered the ship through the cargo hold door, found a mostly empty cargo crate and folded itself inside.

From within the confines of the crate it could hear the organics speaking and felt the thump of something heavy being placed nearby. As the talking faded to nothing it could hear the thrum of the ship's engines. It scanned the room, no life signatures; it unfolded itself from the crate and placed a small locater button on the container that had just been delivered. It folded itself back into the crate and began its wait. It felt the eerie quite as the ship sped through the mass relay and the return of the engine as it shot out of the destination relay. It heard the scraping as the ship docked with a larger one. Then it heard a closer scraping noise as they hauled away the large container they had deposited near him earlier. If that was indeed Shepard Commander, then it needed to acquire her. If Shepard Commander's platform was no longer active, it needed to bring her back to the collective, where we would attempt to bring her platform back online or provide her a new one.

When it grew quiet again, Unit opened the crate and unfolded itself. It unsnapped its gun, dampened itself. It left the ship and scanned the larger ship. It was on the Shadowthrone, a Shadow Broker courier frigate. It checked the locator signal and then camouflaged itself and headed for the last location of the signal. While camouflaged it could not accurately scan. I ascended a staircase to the second level. It could hear gunfire.

"Red Alert - All troops to the second level, I repeat all troops to the second level. Hostile intruders - shoot on sight. I repeat – shoot on sight."

Unit proceeded down a corridor and entered a room on the right. It needed to scan the area, since it could not effectively do so camouflaged. It popped into view and started its scanning sequence. The door burst open and an asari rushed in and closed the door behind her. She must have heard its movements because she spun around gun drawn.

They faced each other, guns raised. Unit recognized the organic as T'Soni Doctor. "T'Soni Doctor, Normandy crew." Unit stated.

"You can speak?" She asked, stating the obvious. She shook her head. "Forget I said that. Why are you here and what do you want?" She asked it.

"We presume we are here for the same purpose you are. Retrieval of Shepard Commander's platform." It told her.

"Shepard was my friend; I know why I want her body, why would a geth want her body?" Liara asked.

"Shepard Commander fought the heretics; Shepard Commander destroyed Nazara. The geth want to join Shepard Commander to stop the Old Machines." It stated.

"What are the heretics ? What is Nazara? And by old machines do you mean the Reapers?" Liara questioned.

"Heretics were geth that chose to leave the collective and fight alongside the Old Machines. Nazara was the Old Machine Saren Arterius named Sovereign. Correct the Old Machines are what the Protheans called Reapers." It explained.

"Even if you wanted to ally with Shepard, it is moot, Shepard was killed when the Normandy was attacked and destroyed by the Collectors." Liara said.

"Shepard Commander's platform will be given to the Collective. We will reactivate her platform or provide her a new one." It said.

"I don't think so." Liara said angrily. "Shepard is coming with me. Cerberus has agreed to use the best scientists, the best doctors and all the credits needed to bring Shepard back." Liara told it.

"Cerberus? That is conceivable. Shepard Commander is human. Cerberus is a human organization. Computing consensus. 78.2 % agree Cerberus would be an acceptable means to reactivate Shepard Commander's platform. This unit would aid in retrieving Shepard Commander." It told her.

"You want to help me? You will let me take her body?" Liara clarified.

"Correct." It stated.

"I do not trust you. I will be watching you. But I will not turn down help right now. I also have a partner, his name is Feron, he's a drell." She told him, putting away her gun.

"Acknowledged." It said.

The door burst open again and slammed shut. The drell's gun aimed at Unit.

"Feron, No! This geth is on our side. It wants to help find Shepard and return her to Cerberus." Liara told him.

"Are you crazy? Why would a geth want to do anything more than kill us all?" Feron asked incredulously.

"We want to join with Shepard Commander to fight the Old Machines. We will provide assistance with the platform recovery. We have agreed to allow Cerberus to reactive Shepard Commander. Shepard Commander is needed to defeat the Old Machines." It told him.

"It talks too?" Feron asked, his mouth agape. "I don't trust it." He said decisively.

"I don't either, but we are not in a position to be picky here. We need her body and it is willing to help us."

"Fine. But I'll be watching it." Feron grumbled.

"We know where Shepard Commander is. Her platform is located on the third floor en route to the cargo bay hold." It stated.

"How do you know that? We just came from there. That is where our ship is." Liara said.

"We infiltrated the ship that found her platform. We placed a locator beacon on the container transporting Shepard Commander's platform." It explained.

"They must have taken another route to the hanger bay. We need to get there before she is moved to another ship!" Liara exclaimed.

"Automatic flight weapon deployed," Unit said as it launched a drone. They unsnapped their guns and proceeded out of the room; they hooked a right and entered a larger chamber, where they were ambushed by a large contingency of mercenaries. Liara shot out a singularity lifting several into the air. The drone attacked anyone in cover, making them easy targets to eliminate. When they cleared the room they continued down the corridor at the opposite end of the room. They took the stairs up to the third floor and headed for the cargo bay. The signal was accurate. When they entered the cargo bay they ducked behind some nearby crates.

A large collector and a large salarian, Feron said was named Tazzik, stood next to Shepard's container. They were surrounded by several mercs. Feron told Liara that no matter what happened she must escape with Shepard's body and the data OSD. He tossed his gun to her and ambled over to the salarian. He informed them that he just came from the Shadow Broker and the collector was not to have the body until he paid in full.

The collector was furious. Its master jumped into the body of another collector that had been stationed near another port that could communicate with the Shadow Broker. It learned Feron was the traitor. When it told Taz what had happened Taz turned on the Feron. Feron yelled for Liara and the geth to attack.

While Liara was throwing around biotics, the geth unit camouflaged and carried Shepard Commander's platform to the ship. It activated the small ship and wondered where it was to place the container; it was too large for the ship. Legion pulled his sniper and began laying cover fire for Liara. Liara ran to the container, opened it, removed Shepard's armor and put a stasis field around her to keep her body preserved. Liara turned to the geth and yelled, "Now!" She began discharging her biotics again to give the geth cover while it picked up the body and carried it into the ship. It secured it in a containment field and returned to cover Liara.

Taz saw what was happening and charged for Liara's ship. Feron yelled for them to leave now while they still could. He attacked Taz, and sent him flying into a far wall. He didn't move. The Geth unit moved in closer to the large salarian, spraying bullets at it. Taz pulled his rocket launcher and fired at the geth. The rocket punctured the geth and detonated against the far end of the cargo bay. The unit screamed and went down. Liara looked sadly at her two helpers and closed the hatch of the ship. When the cargo bay doors opened, she flew out of the ship's belly. The injured collector had been sucked out into space before the cargo door could close again.

The geth had dragged itself to a corner behind a crate; it watched Liara leave with Shepard Commander before it shut itself down to do some internal scanning and repair.

When it was functional it reactivated itself. It scanned the cargo bay. It was alone. It noticed Shepard Commander's armor. Its face plates flapped. It needed to feel close to her and it did not know why. It used parts of her damaged armor to cover some of its damage. It knew it could find better materials to cover all of its damage, but it also knew it could not part with Shepard Commander's armor. It knew it was illogical and an inefficient source for repair, but it kept it anyway.

Unit dampened its signature and camouflaged itself. It moved from floor to floor eliminating the crew aboard the ship. By the time it completed its grisly task, the ship was too damaged to be used as transport. It proceeded through the other two cargo bays and located an acceptable escape vehicle down at cargo bay one. When he exited the Shadowthrone, its search began anew, to find Shepard Commander and Cerberus.

It searched for nearly two years before it found an encrypted communication between Cerberus agents mentioning Shepard Commander and Freedom's Progress. It located a Cerberus vessel signature and dropped down from its ship. A wave of electricity hit it and it darted behind the shuttle. "Shepard Commander we come in peace. Please hear us out. We will then surrender our platform to any restraints you deem necessary." It said. It had finally met its objective.

Liara

Liara was devastated with the loss of her best friend and secret love. Shepard had been so easy to love, but so hard to let go of. In fact, she couldn't let go. Finding Shepard's became her sole mission in life. Even if her friend was dead, she still needed that closure. She'd sent feelers out everywhere. She'd finally found an information broker that was willing to give her information on Shepard. She had arranged to meet him on Omega. She knew only that he was a drell and that his name was Feron. There was a wee bit of trouble with the mercs she paid to take her to Omega, but nothing she couldn't handle. Being with Shepard had taught her so much about who she was and what she was capable of. Being without Shepard taught her just how far she would go for the people she cared about. Dead or alive.

Figuring the best place to root out information would be the bar, so she made her way to the Afterlife bar. She asked an elchor at the bar if he knew anything of Commander Shepard. He was miffed that she would think he did and sad that Afterlife wouldn't allow the elchor to be dancers, as they were very good at dancing. A hooded drell told her talking to the elchor was like talking to a tree. Liara recognized him and he told her they needed to speak somewhere more private. Once they were outside, Feron grabs her and pulls her behind a partition. He told her they were being followed. He also tells her that Shepard is dead. She is devastated anew, but won't accept it until she sees the body with her own eyes.

As they begin their journey they are attacked by a group of blue sun mercs working for the Shadow Broker. An unknown sniper took out the Krogan next to Liara and she sprang into action sending biotic waves at the mercs. She followed Feron down a few passages until they ran right into another armed group. This group, however, did not wish to kill them. The woman introduced herself as Miranda and told her they wanted to find Shepard's body and bring her back from death. Liara and Feron followed the group to a more secure area of Omega, because Miranda's boss wanted to meet with Liara. The Illusive Man (TIM) told her that the Shadow Broker wanted Shepard's body to sell to the Collectors. Since Liara had been so close to Shepard he knew she would stop at nothing to get the body. So, he wanted her on his team. She was horrified to learn about the collectors and agreed to work with him on the premise that he would indeed do everything he could to bring Shepard back from death…just as she had been….but she made it clear she was doing it for Shepard - not for him.

Between TIM's and Miranda's play on words and the weird coincidence of Feron being the only one who knew she was looking for Shepard and suddenly a whole gang of thugs knew…she put the facts together and realized he was an agent of the Shadow Broker. While she was pissed at him and showed him the hard way just how pissed she was, she decided he was still her best chance to get to Shepard.

They talked to Aria, the Boss of Omega, and discovered Shepard had been taken to the bowels of Omega, in the old mining processing plant. They hopped his ship and flew down to the lower levels, since that was the fastest way to get there. After they landed another ship came in to dock. Feron was shocked to see it was a huge salarian, Tazzik, that worked for the Shadow Broker. Feron said he would use a defense turret to take out Taz's ship, but misses with his aim. Taz shoots off a grenade at them and flies out the airlock when they were distracted by its detonation.

They make it back to Feron's ship and head out after Taz and Shepard. They will be hitting the Omega 2 relay. Feron knows just where they're going. The Shadow Broker has a large freighter, the Shadowthrone, stationed near the relay. The Shadowthrone asked what business he has and he informed the operator that he had immediate information he needed to relay to the Shadow Broker. The operator acknowledged his credentials and allowed him to dock. They put down in cargo bay three.

He was able to get Liara through the security checkpoint by passing her off as a prisoner. He took her to the Shadow Broker's hub, where they were able to converse with him through an interface. He was angry that Feron arrived without an invitation. Liara took over the discussion with the Shadow Broker as Feron used a terminal to upload all the Shadow Broker's business orders as he could onto an OSD. As soon as the upload was complete Liara detonated in biotic fury. She demolished the hub center. They took off at a run; they ran into a door on the left and discovered a geth unit who sought to help them recover Shepards' body. They didn't trust it, but help was help right now. The geth had planted a bug on Shepard's container and it led them to her body. He'd aided them in a couple of battles against the Shadow Broker agents and helped her load Shepard's body onto the small ship, but like Feron, he fell before the ship could fly out of the hangar. She had Shepard and the data, but she lost two helpers in the process.

She contacted Cerberus and arranged a meeting to give them Shepard's body.

"The body is not in as good a shape as we had hoped, but the boss is hopefull about Shepard's prospects. We are pouring everything we've got into this project, but I fear it will take a very long time. There is a lot of damage we must overcome. Find something else to focus on; we will alert you when we have success." Miranda told her.

Miranda was right, she couldn't sit around here forever waiting…she had another friend and a geth to rescue…or vengeance to enact…hopefully both.

Time and research led her to Illium. It was the best place to get or do just about anything. She used the information on the OSD and began slowly gathering more intel. Her goal was finding the Shadow Broker. Her new job as an information broker was going to pave the way. She discovered she had a knack for information gathering. At times she missed the thrill of an archeological dig and the privacy it awarded her, but too much was at stake now, her life had turned a corner, and she wasn't sure she would ever again be the girl she used to be before the Normandy blew up and took Shepard with it.

After a nearly years, Cerberus finally contacted Liara and told her of their success. Shepard was alive. Liara sat stunned. It wasn't true. It couldn't be. It had been too long. She wouldn't…couldn't believe it until she saw her for herself. She was stubborn like that. A couple of months later when the port officials notified her that the Normandy SR2 was docking and Shepard was aboard, she paid all their fees and waited eagerly for the ghost of her friend to walk through her door. When her door did finally open, Liara turned around; her mouth fell open in surprise. "Shepard," she said and they embraced. "My sources said you were alive…but, I never believed…it is so good to see you again."

Garrus

Garrus was a shell of the man he'd been. Watching the woman he loved die, unable to help her or join her destroyed him. He didn't care about anything anymore. When the pods were collected he boarded the ship without saying a word to anyone. The ship took them to the Citadel and on automatic pilot he did the only thing he knew anything about. He went to C-Sec. Anything else…going home… training for the Spectres… was more than he could even comprehend right now. He performed the duties expected of him, did his paperwork and went to bed. In some ironic way, during the next 16 months he became the prime example of a C-Sec officer. Even his dad was proud of how much he'd changed. If his dad only knew the truth he'd blow a gasket.

Garrus had fallen in love with a human…and worse she was a Spectre. The loss of the woman he'd claimed as his mate left him this morbid, empty shell that his father was so proud of. Some distant part of him sparked. The spark grew to a crescendo of anger, fury. He wanted to scream the truth to his father. Rub his nose in it. He wanted to grab the stick from his father's ass and beat him with it. But he didn't do any of that… after that initial burst of anger, it subsided.

But there was one thing that spark did for Garrus….it didn't go out.

Over the next six months that spark gradually grew. Garrus started to feel again. To him that was not necessarily a good thing. He felt the pain over her loss. He felt anger that the Council…even the Alliance swept everything related to Reapers under the rug. They didn't want them to exist, so they didn't. Everything Shepard had worked to accomplish had been undone. Everything that woman did for the galaxy…for the Council all but forgotten. More than anything…their casual dismissal of his mate, a woman who gave everything she was for them…fanned that spark into a flame. Once the flame burned bright the red tape he faced in C-Sec began to bother him again. It was getting harder and harder for him to go along with C-Sec rules and regulations. They had bothered him in the past and he'd chafed under them. Working with Shepard had changed his outlook; he had become a more rational and level headed man. But, her loss tore a hole in him he could not recover from. The beast within him had a new outlet and it becoming harder to keep it locked away…because it _really_ wanted to come out and play.

He began roughing up the criminals harder than he used to. C-Sec could no longer turn a blind eye. His record started to tarnish and eventually blacken.

A local drug dealer his father had released several years ago was once again a prime suspect in several crimes. C-Sec had nothing on him and it looked like he would walk again. Garrus had enough. He submitted his resignation, walked out the door of C-Sec HQ and didn't look back. He walked straight down to the lower wards, grabbed the drug dealer by the throat and slammed him to the ground.

"You can't do this…you're C-Sec…I have rights!" The man screamed.

"Not anymore, Kishpaugh. I'm free to break the law just like you…and I'm looking for a reason to do it!" Garrus growled. "That poison you push – where do you get it?"

"Omega! It all comes from Omega!" he cried out.

Garrus slammed his head into the ground and walked away. The scum was lucky all he'd have was a headache.

Omega was where he was going. When he arrived at his destination and entered the port door he was immediately greeted with a vorcha holding an elderly woman at knife point demanding more money or he would kill them both. The old man pleaded it was all they had, but the vorcha didn't care. Garrus stepped up being the vorcha and snapped his neck. The vorcha fell at his feet, he bent down and retrieved their savings and he kicked the vorcha away from them.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" He asked gently as he handed them their money.

"Thank you…thank you so much… we came here to find our son…You are an angel, sir. A real-life angel."

"Something like that." Garrus said as he watched them go.

Garrus walked into the Afterlife bar. He had just sat down for a drink, when a turian was thrown to the ground by a bloodpack krogan, who threatened to drink out of the turian's skull. Garrus charged the krogan, slammed into him and sent him flying. He helped the turian to his feet. The krogan wasn't so please to be tossed on his ass, so he rounded up a few friends to teach the blue armored turian a lesson.

Garrus' mandibles spread wide. Things were just starting to get fun. The turians took down the four thugs, grabbed a drink and headed to a nearby room to talk about Omega. They discussed the crime problem on Omega and decided they would band together and create a team to take out the gangs.

"We start hitting the gangs where it hurts, Sidonis…prove we can get things done, and people – good people – will start lining up to join us." Garrus told him.

And that is just what happened. As the reputation of Archangel spread, the squad grew. He had a salarian explosives expert, a batarian tech expert and various others: former C-Sec, security, and military, as well as mercs that wanted to atone joined up. There were twelve in all.

They were careful to take the fight to the mercs and gangs, no civilians were to be harmed. He did not want to become who he hunted. He would do that much for Shepard.

They spent months cleaning up Omega…taking the trash out and raking in the credits while doing so. The three major merc bands started working together to end the Archangel group. Unfortunately, between the money and the increased danger, the team was burning out. They'd taken down a lot of evil people, felt they'd done their share of good deeds and just wanted to live the rest of their lives without death.

But, the beast was loose and Garrus couldn't reign him in. He wanted more…needed more…wanted it all. Omega purged of all crime. The one thing that he couldn't comprehend was that Omega would never be free from crime. It _was_ crime…its heart and soul black with it. He pushed his team harder, demanded more. Refused to listen to what they needed. Their moral was faltering, but Garrus couldn't see it. Wouldn't see it.

Garrus received a comm from Sidonis. The bloodpack was running guns and he needed Garrus to come down to the Kenzo District and help him clean it up. Garrus, always eager for the fight leapt at the chance. When he arrived there, no one was about. Not the bloodpack and not Sidonis. Something was dreadfully wrong. He hurried back to his headquarters, by the time he arrived the mercs had bombed his headquarters and swooped in to kill any of his team left alive…there were only two surviving at that point, but there were too many mercs to save them, no matter how many he took down. He tore into the mercs that had slaughtered his team. Those that got away from him he hunted down. Then he began to hunt down the rest of the mercs, but his luck couldn't hold out forever. Eventually they found his new base.

He had no place left to run. The bridge that kept him relatively safe from the mercs also kept him from leaving. He was trapped. He thought back to all the things Shepard had tried to teach him, all the things his dad had tried to drill into him, things he hadn't wanted to hear. Things he wished he'd taken to heart. Lessons he'd learned too late. What happened here was his fault. He couldn't apologize to Shepard; it was too late for that. But he could call his father.

"Dad."

"Garrus? Is that you? What's that noise?"

"Target Practice."

"Then call me back later." His father said briskly.

"I don't think I'll be able to…too many targets." Garrus admitted.

"I just wanted to hear your voice. And I wanted to tell you that you were right about things…a lot more than I gave you credit for." Garrus said.

"Forget about that. These targets…they're moving fast?" His father asked.

"Not yet, but they're learning." Garrus told him.

"No matter how bad things are falling apart around you, as long as you have one bullet left you can still get the job done. Understand?" His father asked. "You finish up what you need to do there and then you come on home to Palaven. We have a lot to sort out."

""Yeah, we do. Thanks, dad. For everything," Garrus said. Garrus sighted down his gun for another shot. The N7 logo popped up in his scope. N7? Alliance? He raised the scope up until it rested on the face of a ghost. No, it can't be her. She's dead. He was just seeing what he wanted to see. But N7…that was Alliance and he might just make it out of here alive after all. "I have to go now. Don't worry about me…I'll make it home when I can. The odds just go a lot better." Garrus said and disconnected from his father. When he peered back through his scope he could not find the N7 armor again. He wondered if he imagined it all. Then he heard her voice and his world stopped for just a second. He needed a moment to get himself together. He held his hand up and sighted down the barrel and took the head off a merc that had been sneaking in.

"Archangel?" She asked.

He removed his helmet and turned to face her. He had to see her. He had to touch her. He had to know she was real. He walked up to her, studied her face. She smiled at him and he was lost. No one had a smile like that. This was his Shepard. Somehow. Alive. He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. "I thought you were dead." He said, barely able to squeeze the words from his tight throat.

Tali

Tali was heartbroken after the destruction of the Normandy. She had stayed on with Shepard longer than she had planned because she had grown close to those she served with and more specifically to Shepard. She also wanted to see the rest of the geth that supported Saren wiped out. If she could find out anything about the Reapers while she continued her journey with Shepard, it would be all the more she could return to the flotilla with.

When she saw the Normandy explode in a fiery mass of shrapnel and found out that Shepard had not survived after their pods were recovered, she went home to the flotilla with a heavy heart.

She had wanted to join the Neema, so she presented her information concerning the geth to Admiral Han'Gerrel, the captain of the Neema. Han'Gerrel was her father's best friend and he was so proud of what she had accomplished during her pilgrimage. Not only had she found badly needed information on geth upgrades, but she was also part of the team that defeated Saren and his geth, saved the Citadel from Sovereign, and stopped the Reapers from invading the galaxy. Han'Gerrel had been ecstatic to welcome her aboard his ship.

Tali was given a coming out party of sorts, where she was presented with her new, adult environmental suit. Her name was on everyone's tongue. Everyone knew of her exploits and what she and the rest of the Normandy crew had done for the galaxy. She often found the attention too much and sought out a quiet place. She had come to love the quiet aboard the Normandy as much as she loved the hustle and bustle of the flotilla.

With her newfound respect she was allowed to lead missions to help the flotilla and it denizens. The latest mission she had been given involved Veetor'Nara, a young man who had gone missing on his Pilgrimage. He was last seen on Freedom's Progress, where he had been helping the colonists. Tali and her team arrive to find the colony eerily deserted. They quickly discovered the security mech were active and hunting them. Something was seriously wrong for the mechs to turn on non-hostile people. She did not believe they were alone.

She briefly caught sight of Veetor in the distance. He appeared injured. She called to him but he ignored her and ran off. They lost him amongst the buildings. She suspected Veetor had programmed the mechs to attack. But why? And what were they protecting him from?

They moved into one of the buildings to coordinate the search for Veetor. The doors burst open and a familiar face with two armed Cerberus soldiers stepped in.

"Shepard…but you're…is that really you?" Tali asked in shock.

Wrex

After the destruction of the Normandy, Wrex - in honor of Commander Shepard, returned to Tuchanka to do the one thing she'd asked of him. To return home and help his people. She had told him his people needed to be united under a single, strong ruler that could lead them into a new era. An era where krogan could be respected again as they had first been after the rachni war. An era based on growth… not fighting…not war. It was time for the krogan to be a part of the galactic community rather than apart. He would do this for her, for himself, and for his people.

Despite the loss of the genophage cure, he had come home a hero. He saved the fate of the krogan, stopped Seran, defeated Sovereign and saved the galaxy. Not to say that taking control was easy, taking control is always bloody…but the favoritism and respect that he earned for the part he played went a long way in the hearts and minds of the krogan.

Once he had control of his own clan, through the disposal of the worthless current clan leader, his clan opened their arms and hearts to him. The first thing he did as the ruler of Clan Urdnot is get word to the female clans that he wished to garner treaties with them. One by one the female clans joined up with Clan Urdnot. They were impressed with his forward thinking plans and they wanted to be a part of the new krogan society. A society Wrex was willing to let the females have a say in…help build it. He listened to their ideas and incorporated many of them into his restructuring plans.

After he won the hearts and minds of the female clans he began to slowly spread out his control. He began with the smaller clans, many of which fell in with him with little to no carnage simply for his protection and the fact that the female clans were in favor of him.

Within 24 months he had at least 85% of the clans backing him and his new ideals. Some of the clans were grudgingly there, but there nonetheless. He was deep in discussion with a disgruntled clan leader when Shepard strolled into his line of sight. He jumped from his 'throne'. "Shepard!" He grunts and laughs in pleasure. "Shepard! My friend!" He pumps her hand enthusiastically unable to believe she was alive and before him. "You look well for dead, Shepard. Should have known the void couldn't hold you."

Kaidan

After the pods were recovered and Kaidan was debriefed he was promoted to Staff Commander for his duty aboard the Normandy and helping to bring down Seran. But he was devastated over the loss of his Commander. He should have stayed behind. He should have saved her. He should have been with her in the end. He had loved her with all his heart and he had walked away from her, saved himself…leaving her to die alone. It didn't even matter that she'd ordered him to go. The woman who had given everything to everyone every day of her life was tossed from the bowels of the Normandy into a living nightmare, endured alone…suffered alone…died alone. He didn't even have her body to mourn. It was like she never existed. Even the Council and Alliance were shoving all her warnings under the rug, even her name was gathering dust. It wasn't right.

Kaidan spent the next 3 months in counseling, trying to get over his survivor's guilt…to move on with his life. Shepard was easy to love…but a hell to get over. When he was the doctor signed off on his active duty release he was assigned to the SSV Trafalgar. He He spent 14 months in service on the frigate, throwing himself into every mundane mission, like he didn't care if he came out of it alive. He didn't take stupid chances, he tended to be cautious by nature, but he was driven now. He had to keep working, the tougher the mission the better. He had to use his brain…he had to use his body…he had to give 125%...he had to. Maybe it was his way of eradicating his demons. Maybe in some way he was trying to be Shepard…his way of trying to hang on to her memory…keep it alive. Hard to know for sure, the mind was a slippery thing.

After more than a year of service aboard the frigate, Councilor David Anderson recalled him to the Citadel. For the next seven months he was given more difficult missions, eventually classified missions. He earned many commendations. During this time some of Kaidan's friends finally talked him into trying to get out there and start dating again. He eventually began getting to know Dr. Michel on the Citadel. She was not adventurous…she was not Shepard, but he was beginning to feel that maybe there could be a life after Shepard. Not the life he imagined, but a life he could at least be content with and perhaps even happy with.

After those seven months Ander son assigned him to an undercover classified mission on Horizon to find out if Cerberus was responsible for the colonist abductions. He was on Horizon overseeing the building of the Guardian Turrets to protect the colonists as part of an outreach program. Within two months of being on Horizon he discovered two things in a single day. One it was the Collectors that were abducting human colonists and two that his world tilted on end when he saw Shepard alive and well.

He had to touch her…had to know she was real. He walked up to her and wrapped her in his arms. Feelings he hadn't felt in years hit him like a ton of bricks. The woman he had loved more than life itself was alive and had never bothered to contact him. Not only that he had discovered she was working with Cerberus, a terrorist group, a traitor to the Council and the Alliance.

He was torn apart, anger, fear, love, fury at her betrayal, tore through him like a whirlwind taking reason along with it. He couldn't…wouldn't hear what she was saying. There was nothing she could say to him right now. He had to get away. He had to. He couldn't think when he was around her…and right now the woman that he loved more than anything repulsed him and that didn't sit well with him. After he'd had time to think about how he treated her, the things he'd said, he sat down and composed an email to her. He still loved her; he just didn't know what to make of her if he would ever be able to trust her the way he used to. Perhaps time would see them through this.

When Kaidan returned home with his report he was promoted to Major and put in command of the 1st Special Operations Biotic Company, a covert operations unit. After 6 months training the operatives, the squads were sent out on their independent missions and Kaidan was recalled to the Citadel. It had been just over 10 months since Horizon and his heart flipped over in his chest when he saw her walking with Anderson. She wore her hair different now, but other than that she hadn't changed a bit. His heart still yearned for her.

Garrus-Thane-femShep love triangle

Chapter 6

A New Life

Time ceased to have any meaning. Darkness engulfed her. That in itself wasn't frightening, but this darkness clung to her. It was dense. It enveloped her and pushed against her. There were no sounds. No variations of light…just the thick, clingy dark. She tried to garner her power, but she had none. She ran….ran until exhaustion brought her to her knees. She gathered all her frustration, her anger, her fear, tilted her head up and screamed out into the dark expanse. The dark rolled around her, licked at her, filled her mouth, slowly forcing its way down her throat. She gagged and spit it out. There were no words to describe the taste…she shivered…but, she knew she never wanted to taste it again…and feared something monstrous might have happened if…if she had swallowed.

No matter how many times she had died or lives she had lived she had never experienced this dark before. Was this what true death was? Is this what happened to people when they truly died? Were they trapped forever in this dark morass able to feel everything, know everything, but see nothing? Perhaps it was only _her_ true death…a hell she deserved for having the gifts …or curses…that she had been given. Perhaps a hell she had to face because she had stolen the lives of so many just so she could selfishly survive, like some kind of vampiric monster of old.

She knew she was a monster. But, she would like to think she'd done far more good in her life than evil. She had to believe that…though the dark seemed to belie her belief.

She felt an odd pull. The dark gripped her and held on…but, the pull was too strong. She was being pulled…no, that was not right…it felt like being heaved or pushed with great force…up through a long, dark corridor...she was moving too fast to see anything…the dark began to lighten...she was hurtling towards a bright light that threatened to blind her.

She crashed into the light and was slammed by an overwhelming pain that ripped through her chest. She flung her arms out, gasping, screaming. Faces swam in and out of her vision…a man…Wilson someone called him…a dark haired woman…Miranda she thought…she could hear their words but couldn't make them out clearly. Brain activity…not ready…another dose…The pain that racked her body gave no quarter …there was nothing but the pain...the light…then there was nothing once more…nothing but the dark, which greeted her with waiting, open arms… She shivered in fear as the dark embraced her once more….

Something shook her. Her body rocked again. The dark clung to her, but she was hurtling away. She crashed into the light and lay there a brief moment. She was stiff and sore, but the pain was gone. She moved...Ow…for the most part anyway. Her body shook again…she could make out someone talking to her. She concentrated on the voice.

"Wake up Shepard…you need to get up. We are under attack." The bodiless woman said. A voice she had heard before. The name Miranda came to mind.

She rubbed her sore face. "Your scars aren't healed yet, but you need to get up. Now. We are under attack." The woman's voice pushed at her.

She sighed, swung her legs over the side of the table and heaved herself up. Ah…she grabbed her ribs…that was not so pleasant.

"Grab the pistol from the floor and your armor from the locker," said the voice.

She looked down at her little gold dress. If she was in a hospital why in the freak show was she wearing her gold dress instead of an open back door, hideously ugly hospital gown?

"You need to hurry Shepard. Grab the pistol and your armor." The voice scolded her.

She went to the locker, retrieved her gear and suited up. She picked up the pistol, cocked it. It had no clip. Great. "What the hell am I supposed to do with the it? There is no clip." She asked.

"Don't worry about that, I can see one beyond the door." A camera zoomed in on the door. "There are canisters by the door that are going to blow. Get behind cover. NOW." The voice said.

Shepard ran over to a glass partition and ducked as an explosion rocked the room and sent shrapnel flying.

"Someone has hacked security and is trying to kill you." The voice warned. "Grab the thermal clip for your gun and watch out for mechs. Any you see will be hostile."

She followed the voices instructions, ran through the doorway, grabbed the clip, loaded the gun, turned left up the stairs…flung the mech against the wall, and headed up another set of stairs. When the door at the top of the stairs opened she could hear the clanking of mechs coming towards her. She ducked behind another glass partition, blew the head off the first mech and flung a singularity and warp bomb at the 4 that entered through a side door. Mechs flew in every direction, shattering against the walls they slammed into.

She ran through the door ahead and could see through the window a YMIR mech gunning people down. She looked around, but couldn't find a way into the room. Then it didn't matter, for no one was left alive to save.

"You don't have time to play hero Shepard, I'm trying to keep the mechs off you but we are running out of time." The voice admonished.

She sighed…seems her life would be forever filled with bossy people…herself included, truth be told… she chuckled, then turned right and headed through another door.

"I can see a grenade launcher on the ground, grab it and take out the advancing mechs."

She picked up the grenade launcher; only 3 grenades left, and snapped it to her back.

"Use the grenade launcher on the mechs." The voice said in exasperation.

"It's almost empty. I won't use it unless I have to. There may be bigger threats ahead." She told the voice. Shepard ducked behind the glass railing and tossed a singularity followed by a warp bomb, and watched the exceeding polite mechs fly to their doom. Now that was more fun than a grenade launcher. One of the mechs exploded causing a fire to erupt below.

"Take the elevator down…your shields should hold if you're quick enough getting through the fire."

Really? She thought to herself. Why was the woman treating her like she had her brain up her ass? She ran through the fire, past the door and through another door on her left. The voice crackled and sputtered...something about mechs after her…and then nothing. She hoped the woman was ok. Bossy or not, the woman had awakened her and saved her life.

She entered the first room she came to. She accessed a computer and a holo of Miranda popped up talking about a how a subjects organs were functioning and they were starting synthetic repair. Poor sot, thought Shepard.

She knew a lot of soldiers chose to be implanted to improve themselves both biotically and mechanically. But, it was not something she would ever do herself. Perhaps her views were biased, because she didn't need implants. In fact she felt like having them would hurt her. They were unnatural and she needed to connect with the energy and life around her. She was an instrument of that energy and life and synthetics stood apart from the very energy that made her who she was.

The military doctors had tried to force her into the L5x or L5n implants, saying it would improve her ability to harness dark energy and produce stronger singularities or biotic charges. She had tossed a singularity at them, watched them get sucked into it. She pulled the energy back into herself, winking the singularity out and lifted the staff into the air. She flipped the lead doctor upside down, amped up…and charged them. She pulling up a hair's breadth from the lead doctor's face, shook her head, flipped her right side up again and deposited them gently back on the ground. She turned and walked out of the room…laughing her ass off at their expressions of shock. Thankfully, she did not get reprimanded…thanks to David Anderson she was sure… nor had they bothered her again.

She moved to a safe on the wall, cracked it and accessed another computer that she found. The logs were of a man, Wilson maybe, griping about money. Nothing that would help her find out where she was, why she was here and where her crew was.

She turned left out of the room and ran up another set of stairs. She could hear an alarm going off. Someone yelled her name; she turned to see a man gunned down by a YMIR mech on the other side of a permaglass window. Is there no one on this hell hold she would be able to save?

She spotted another access terminal. There was talk about some project, Miranda being an ice-queen and me being the next favorite. What the hell did that mean? Favorite of what? She was used to people she didn't know knowing her… but, this was starting to get ridiculous…and not the good kind.

She turned left out of the room she had entered and towards the only door open to her. When it slid open she heard a man yelling and bullets flying. She ran up ducking behind the permaglass railing next to him. She tossed a warp bomb at the mech shooting at them, taking it down.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

She took in his very dark skin, his black, white and yellow form fitting suit. He had a swimmers build…broad shoulders and slender hips. Odd; he acted like he knew her too. Her eyes fastened on the emblem on his chest…a warning bell went off in her head. She knew she had seen that logo before…but, where? "Why don't you tell me?" She said. "I only just woke up."

He cocked his head. "Right…I'm Jacob Taylor, a biotic and Miranda's top lieutenant; she must have been really worried to wake you up this soon."

"I'm aware this isn't the best time, but I have a few questions…I'm tired of running around in the dark." The dark…she shivered. She would never forget the dark.

"Help me get rid of these mechs and I'll play 20 questions with you all day long."

She nodded and together they made quick work mopping up the remaining mechs.

He looked at her intently. "What would you like to know?"

She looked at the man trying to gain his measure. He didn't have an aura. That couldn't be right. She looked down at herself. No aura. What the hell was going on. She tried to push her aura out to connect with his…Nothing…She felt a freak coming on and took a deep breath…Calm…she told herself…Stay calm. She removed her armored glove and rested her hand upon his cheek. He started to pull back, but a hard look from her kept him still. Nothing but silence greeted her. She felt…She didn't feel like herself…she felt…alone…unable to connect with anything…anyone. She knew her powers still worked, she was as strong as ever…but, this other part of her was gone.

"What the hell happened to me? To my crew? Last I remember is watching the Normandy fall."

He explained how the Normandy was destroyed and she was brought to this private space station dead as dead could be and they had spent the last 2 years putting her back together. She was the Lazarus Project…their only priority was to bring her back exactly as she had been...only with a few more bits and pieces thrown in to drop-kick her back into life. Most of her crew survived, but it had been a long time, they moved on with their lives; no one knew where the non-alliance crew members were. To the Alliance and the rest of the galaxy she was killed in action.

2 years. Her heart constricted. So long…It was difficult to wrap her head around everything. For her it seemed no more than days, for time had been suspended in the dark. For Garrus it had been two years and he had moved on with his life…as he should have. But, it still tore her heart to pieces. Garrus…I'm so sorry. I hope you have found the happiness that you deserve.

Another worry surfaced. Bits and pieces? Implants? Cybernetics in her body? No! She would have healed; she could recover from anything if given the time…at least she was pretty sure that was the case. Either way, these parts were coming out. They were messing with her chi and that was not ok. She had to get back to the Alliance and find Dr. Chakwas. Fast.

"What is the fastest way off this station?" She asked.

Jacob's omni-tool went off; an SOS distress call came through. Wilson, one of the scientists who had worked to bring her back to life was in need of aid. They headed out through a side door, turned left down a corridor and entered through a far door. A few mechs were taking shots at them, but they fell quick enough. They worked their way around some piping, through a door and around the corner to another door.

Wilson frantically commed in; he was under attack...he'd been shot. She quickened her pace. Jacob yelled that they needed to head up the stairs, so she hung a left and ascended them. At the top of the stairs she swung to the left and into a small office. She accessed the computer and a halo of Miranda explained how the Lazarus Project would be deemed a failure if Shepard wasn't brought back exactly as she was. It felt weird to hear these things about herself. She departed the office and headed through a door to the right on the other side of the stairs.

They found Wilson lying on the ground; he had been shot in the leg. A dose of medi-gel got him back on his feet. He was strangely defensive. He also thought to call Miranda a traitor…odd traitor indeed considering Miranda saved her…but, that could all wait, they needed to get to the shuttle bay and off this station. And, she had people to find.

As they began to head out Jacob stopped her. He told her this was a Cerberus station. That Cerberus was responsible for bringing her back from the dead. He wanted to be honest with her; because, they had to work together to stay alive and for that he needed her trust. She shook her head. Cerberus. Damn it all. A terrorist group? She had come up against them several times in the past and they were never up to any good. What did a terrorist group want with her? She was Alliance…She was a council Spectre…both avowed enemies of Cerberus. What were they thinking?

Jacob promised he would take her to The Illusive Man, who ran Cerberus, and he could answer any questions she had. Yeah, sure…she thought. Only what he wanted me to know. "Well," she said, "If I'm not going to get any more answers here, let's go."

They went down a hall; she hacked into a datapad, received a few credits for her trouble and headed to the right down a small set of stairs. She turned right at the base of the stairs, went down a short hall and through a door on the left. Three polite mechs jumped out to greet them; she flung them against the wall and proceeded to the left and through another doorway on the right. She ran up a ramp and ducked behind a container. Mech bullets flew around her. She flung a singularity to the right and warp bombed it; leaving Jacob and Wilson to mop up the rest. She amped and charged the left doorway where more mechs were coming from. She slammed into two mechs throwing them back twisted and broken and sent a wave of power towards the remaining mechs, smashing them against the wall.

She hacked another datapad and a wall safe. This was just too damn easy. She turned around and headed to the right where the first group of mechs had come from. When they passed the door Wilson took over a console to open the way to the shuttles.

When the doors opened Miranda stepped out and shot him point-blank. Shepard leveled her gun at her, not quite knowing what to expect next. Miranda said she'd shot him because he was their betrayer. He'd hacked the mechs to kill them all.

"Did he really deserve that? You can't even bring him in for questioning!" She said, scowling at Miranda.

"I wasn't going to risk it. I've put too much time and money into bringing you back. You are the only thing in this whole station that matters. Everyone, everything else is expendable." Miranda explained.

"She's right," said Jacob. "We all knew that signing on."

She took her gun off Miranda and put it away. "I had a bad feeling about Wilson. He was too defensive, something was off."

"Very smart Commander, not too many people could have seen through him. We need to go, my boss will want to know that you're up," said Miranda.

"Look, I know you work for Cerberus," she told Miranda.

"Ah, Jacob…you're conscience got the better of you." Miranda said, mocking him.

"I needed the Commander to trust us and she's not going to be able to do that if she thinks we betrayed her," Jacob intoned.

"We need to do some more tests," Miranda stated as they settled into the shuttle. They grilled her about her past and decisions that she made.

Apparently they need to make sure that her brain was intact and functioning. She settled back for the remainder of the journey. She thought back on her time with Garrus. She had kissed him….perhaps devoured him would be more accurate. But, what didn't happen was the pictures. Whenever she got another's dna mixed with hers, usually via a fluid exchange, pictures would flood her head. A kaleidoscope of past, present, and future. If she didn't have something exact she was looking for the pictures would overwhelm her more quickly. Often they came too fast for her to make sense of right away. The experience was always painful, sometimes delayed…if she was very _distracted_, but they never failed to come…The only thing different about that night was that she had died. Apparently, death was the only way to escape the pictures. She'd have to keep that in mind…not that she had any inclination to use that escape.

The shuttle landed at a new Cerberus station and she was directed down the stairs to meet The Illusive Man.

Garrus-Thane-femShep love triangle

Chapter 7

Freedom's Progress

She passed Jacob and Miranda and turned right at the end of the room and descended down the stairs to meet The Illusive Man. She looked around the empty room. TIM was nowhere to be found. Figures. As she stepped forward onto a circular pad a holo-grid rose up around her. TIM's hologram popped into view. He was seated in a chair, cigarette in hand.

He explained that they spared no expense bringing her back to life, because she was the only thing standing between humanity and the Reapers. She was a symbol for humanity. If the Reapers didn't fear her, he felt they respected her since she brought down Sovereign. He also explained that while she was sleeping hundreds of thousands of humans, entire colonies, have been harvested.

"I brought you back," he said. "It's up to you to do the rest."

On the shuttle en route to Freedom's Progress she learned that no evidence of any kind had been left behind to explain how the colonists vanished.

After landing they progressed through and eerily empty home, down some stairs. Her loot-dar went off, she located the salvage and then on through another door where they were immediately besieged by security mechs.

"Someone deliberately set them to attack...we are not alone here" Miranda stated.

They proceeded up another set of stairs and through another empty house. Nothing had been disturbed. It was like they just vanished. As they headed out the back door, her loot-dar went off and more credits jumped into her eager hands. They took out the mechs that attacked and proceeded into the next building.

A small group of Quarians was already there…with Tali at their head.

"Shepard…but you're…is that really you?" Tali asked in shock.

"Did the data I gave you concerning the geth help you on your pilgrimage Tali?"

Tali assured the other Quarians that she was indeed Shepard. She explained how they were there to find Veetor, one of their people here on pilgrimage. He was injured and delirious. He'd run off and programmed the mechs to attack.

They agreed that since he'd survived the attack on the colony that maybe he would be able to tell them what happened and that working together would be the best course of action to find him.

Shepard's team headed out the side door, down the stairs and into another home. She spotted a safe that begged for her attention and took out the mech protecting it. They headed out the backdoor and were attacked by a squad of flying drones. While Miranda was busy overloading them, she and Jacob decided to find out who was the best at target shooting. She won…of course. Tali notified them that her team splintered off; the other group was intent on getting to Veetor first.

As they cut through another home, she found some credits hidden in a medical kit. They proceeded out the back door and through a home across the landing. They exited through the rear and headed down another set of stairs. Before they could get to the bottom another squad of flying drones ambushed them, and another round of skeet-shoot ensued.

Tali commed warning them that Razza's team had stumbled upon a YMIR mech that was making short work of his group and that we should get in cover before she opened the doors. Shepard grabbed more credits from a medical kit as they headed down the stairs. They took cover, commed Tali, and the doors opened. They ran through the door and took cover on the other side as a YMIR was taking out the last of the splinter group.

Miranda worked on bringing down its shields while she and Jacob rained bullets into it. Miranda yelled "Now!" Shepard started casting warp bombs while the other two peppered it with more bullets. She saw Miranda fall out of the corner of her eye. Shit! She amped up, charged, slammed into the YMIR, rolled away, threw her arm up, lifting the YMIR in the air and then threw a stasis bubble at it, capturing the mech in the air. Shepard grabbed her Mattock and started pouring incendiary ammo into the suspended mech.

Shepard saw Miranda, out of the corner of her eye, get shakily to her feet. Miranda sneered at the YMIR, pulled her shuriken and gave the mech a taste of her anger. "It's gonna blow!" Miranda said with satisfaction.

They all dodged into cover and she threw up a barrier bubble around the stasis bubble poured more energy into the barrier to try to contain the explosion. She smiled weakly at her two squaddies, who gazed on her with amazement, while she panted with the exertion. When only smoke remained in the bubble, she released the bubbles and the debris rained down in a heap on the ground.

Shepard fell to one knee for a moment while the world swayed around her. Jacob and Miranda raced to her side and helped her up.

"I've never seen anything like that before Commander, are you ok?" Jacob asked in concern and more than a little bit of awe. Shepard winked at him and nodded.

"I think you and I should have a little talk later commander. What you just did shouldn't be possible. I'm one of the strongest biotics there is, for a human, and I couldn't have done what you just did." Miranda said matter of factly.

Shepard rolled her eyes…Ah, Miranda my sweet, how do you always manage to sound so bloody arrogant? She thought to herself. She looked around and felt a pull…loot was nearby. She ran up a short ramp and into a home on the left. She found some power cells and a safe…she ran back out and into a home that had been to the right of the ramp, she grabbed some credits that had been stashed in a medical kit, nodded at Tali who shook her head, and ran back out, heading for the last remaining building in the area. She grabbed some salvage from a broken YMIR and some Iridium then headed up the stairs.

She pulled up as she entered the building. There sat who she assumed was Veetor. He was rambling to himself about monsters and swarms, staring intently at several monitors.

"Veetor?" Shepard asked him.

"No Veetor. Must hide. So the monsters can't find him." He said continuing to ramble.

She frowned sadly, programmed her omni-tool and shut down the monitor feeds.

He turned around to face them. "Humans?" He asked in shock. "Where did you hide? Why didn't they find you?"

"We only just arrived Veetor. Can you tell us what happened?" Shepard asked kindly.

He explained about the seeker swarms, tiny robotic bugs that stung you and froze you and about the monsters that took you away. Then he showed them the footage depicting the swarms and collectors. He said he took a lot of readings with his omni tool.

Miranda said," Grab the quarian and let's go."

Tali walked into the building. "Are you crazy? Veetor is injured. He needs a doctor not an interrogation."

Shepard sighed. "Tali is right. Veetor needs help. Tali will take him back to the flotilla and send us the data on his omni-tool."

"I'm glad you are the one still giving the orders." Tali said smirking at Miranda.

Shepard turned to her squad. "I need a moment with Tali."

The Quarians and Humans fidgeted in discomfort as Tali and Shepard walked out the door. Miranda walked over and replayed Veetor's vid to give them all something to do. They all crowded around the monitors hoping to find something useful...anything that might help.

As soon as they were out of hearing distance Tali and Shepard hugged.

"I thought you were dead. We all did." Tali said. She shook her head. "Damn, I can't even wipe my eyes."

"I was dead Tali...or mostly dead. Cererus somehow got hold of my corpse and Miranda," she cocked her head in the direction of her squad, "spent 2 years putting me back together."

"Cerberus? But, why are you still with them?"

"I only just woke up. They took me to meet TIM, The Illusive Man, and he explained how hundreds of thousands of humans had been abducted and no evidence was ever left behind. You know me… I had to find out what happened…and so here I am."

"What about the Alliance?" asked Tali.

"There hasn't been time. I'm still Alliance. I'm still a council Spectre…at least I think I am…but, right now I intend to use Cerberus and their vast resources to stop the Collectors and their attacks on Human colonies. I have to follow these leads, Tali, while they are still fresh and hot. Please trust me in this."

Tali looked at her friend and gave her a weak smile. "I do trust _you_ Shepard. But, I worry. Cerberus cannot be trusted."

Shepard winked at Tali. "I know. Cerberus is a terrorist group. When the time comes I will take them down. But, right now I need their resources. I'm sure the Alliance was devastated after their losses fighting Sovereign and the geth." Tali nodded in agreement. "Besides," Shepard said, "any intel on Cerberus I can scrape together I will send to the Alliance."

"A spy, Shepard?" Tali asked, filled with worry for her friend. "I hope you know what you're doing." She paused. "Please be careful." She said, giving Shepard another hug.

"Tali," she asked grabbing her friend's arm. "I need to ask you..."

"Garrus?" Tali interrupted. Shepard nodded her head.

Tali looked sadly at the ground and then back to her friend. "Garrus lost it when you died. We all took it badly…but, he…he couldn't handle it. I've never seen him like that before, Shepard…it was scary. He became someone I didn't know….and then…he just disappeared. No one knows what happened to him."

Tali looked at Shepard sadly. She knew her friend was doing her best to maintain control. Tali wanted to hug her, but knew that's not what her friend needed most right now.

Shepard forced the tears back and thanked Tali for telling her. "It's been 2 years now. I hope he has found some peace, and -" her voice cracked, "been able to move on with his life."

"Have you moved on?" Asked Tali?

"Not yet, Tali, it's only been a few days since the Normandy fell for me. I am going to send out feelers on all my old crew, at least the non-alliance crew members…if they will join me...great…if not, I will at least let them know I survived. I owe them that much.

"I will join you soon, if you'll have me that is…I just have a mission I need to finish for the admirals, then I'll request leave to join you. And…I think we both know that nothing in this galaxy would stop Garrus from joining you if he finds out you're alive. I hope you find him. He needs you." Tali said wistfully.

"Of course I'd love for you to join us. I was hoping you would. It would be nice to have people I trust at my side. Do you need help with your mission? And...as far as Garrus goes… It's been two years Tali…I'm sure he's moved on by now…he better have." She said unable to bear the thought that he might still be in pain over her.

"No, your mission is of far more _immediate_ importance than mine. It shouldn't take long…I will join you soon. And…Do not be so sure that he has moved on," Tali said sadly. "Two years is not so long when your heart is shattered…and you," she sighed and looked away uncomfortably…"are a hard one to get over." Tali turned and walked back towards their squads a distressed and thoughtful Shepard in her wake.

As she and her team approached their shuttle, something fell and landed heavily nearby. A geth, wearing N7 armor stood up. Miranda shot an overload charge at it and it darted behind the shuttle.

"Shepard Commander we come in peace. Please hear us out. We will then surrender our platform to any restraints you deem necessary." It said.

Shepard held her hand up. "Stand down," she told her team. "Who are you and why are you here?" She asked it.

"We are geth and we need to speak with you." It answered.

"Geth have always sought to kill me."

"We are Geth and we have not tried to kill you." It responded.

Shepard rolled her eyes. "Other geth have tried to kill me."

It stood up and walked towards them, arms raised. "You have not faced Geth, Shepard Commander, you have faced heretics. The heretics allied themselves with Nazara…Sovereign…Geth build their own future…the heretics asked the old machine to give them the future. We oppose the heretics. We oppose the old machines. Shepard Commander opposes the heretics. Shepard Commander opposes the old machines. Cooperation furthers mutual goals."

"You are asking to join us?" Shepard asked incredulously.

"Yes." It stated simply.

"Fine," Said Shepard, and held out her hand. "Welcome to my squad."

The Geth held out its hand and just stood there. Shepard grabbed its hand and gave it a firm shake before releasing it.

"Shepard…do you really think this is wise, I –" began Jacob.

"Cerberus has never had the chance to study an intact geth!" Miranda broke in. "I know they would be very grateful for –"

"No," interrupted Shepard. "I am not turning it over to Cerberus. It came to us for help and in turn it may be able to help us against the Collectors. I will not turn down help no matter the package it comes in."

"Thank you Shepard Commander. Your defense of this platform has been noted." It stated.

They briefly went over the swarm and Collector information, but for the most part the ride back to the Cerberus station was quiet and thoughtful.

TIM thanked her for Tali's info and she responded with, "You should try playing nice once in awhile."

_"_Diplomacy is great when it _works_, but difficult when everyone _already_ perceives you as a threat," He countered.

They discussed the Collectors and their connection to the Reapers. Their use of the Omega 4 relay that no one but them has been able to return from. They agreed that the Collectors have most likely turned on Humans due to their significant role in bringing down Sovereign, the sleeper Reaper they had left behind when they returned to dark space after harvesting the Protheans.

"I will take down the Collectors. But, I can't do it alone… at least not very easily," she quipped. "If this is to be war then I will need an army…or at least a very good team."

"From what I've been told you have already begun to build your team. I am concerned, but will trust in your judgment about adding the geth. As for other possible recruits… I've assembled dossiers on the best. Go over them and decide who will best fit your squad. You have full discretion over who joins you. Some have already agreed to join and some will need to be found and persuaded…you are a natural leader; many will want to follow you. But, I suggest you consider heading to Omega to pick up Dr. Mordin Solus first. He is your best chance at being able to counteract the Collector's seeker swarms. And…I've found a pilot. I hear he's one of the best…someone you can trust." He said as he winked out.

"Hello Commander. Fancy meeting you here…I saw you spaced."

She turned around in shock as Joker walked through the door.

"Joker, what are you doing here?" She asked, surprised at seeing him aboard a Cerberus station.

"Things all went to hell when you died Commander. The Alliance broke the team up, swept the Reapers under the carpet, and benched me. Hell yes I jumped at Cerberus' offer to fly again."

"You trust Cerberus?" She asked.

"Hell no...I don't trust anyone that makes more than I do…but, they brought you back and they let me fly…and…there is this…" he said in awe in front of a large window. He slapped a pad and lights came on illuminating a beautiful, new ship; similar in look to her old Normandy, but much larger. ..The Normandy SR2 was berthed and ready….and hers. Made specifically for her. The thought was both humbling and heady.

Garrus-Thane-femShep love triangle

Chapter 8

The Normandy

As she walked the CIC deck of her ship Miranda brought up the importance of getting the Salarian, Dr. Solus first. A soft, automated voice agreed. And, that was how she first met EDI the ship's A.I.; its main function was to offer advice and operate the cyber-warfare suite during combat.

She entered her cabin, accessed her computer terminal and began entering search feeds to find her former teammates.

Edi chimed in, "I can help you with those searches commander Shepard. I'm much more efficient that standard computer software."

"Good to know Edi. I am looking for my past squadmates that served aboard the previous Normandy with me."

"Scanning." She paused a brief moment. "Lieutenant Commander Kaidan Alenko is still with the Alliance. My records show that he is currently on a classified assignment; I will attempt to uncover further information. Urdnot Wrex has returned to Tuchanka where he has become the leader of clan Urdnot. Liara T'Soni is currently on Illium. My records show she is an information broker and may be in some danger. Tali'Zorah vas Neema nar Rayya is currently out on a classified mission. I will look into this further. I have been unable to locate any information on Garrus Vakarian. He disappeared from C-Sec about a year and a half after the Normandy crew was disbanded. I will continue to search data bases for any sighting of him. Dr. Karin Chakwas is in our medbay."

"Wow, Edi, that was impressive. Thank you." She said. "And, please…just Shepard is fine. I'm a Spectre and Commander seems a little militaristic when I'm currently dead to the Alliance. Besides, this is not an Alliance ship."

"Understood Shepard…and, you're welcome."

"Edi…have Joker set a course for Illium." She instructed.

"Right away…Shepard."

Shepard picked up the dossiers and settled down on the sofa. She knew she should pick up Dr. Solus first, but if Liara was in trouble, Solus could wait. They were arranged by location. Since she was supposed to pick up Solus first, the Omega files were on top. She skimmed through his dossier. The old Salarian professor was impressive. She picked up the next dossier. Archangel. There wasn't much in his dossier. He was apparently a Turian and an amazing shot and currently on a merc extermination crusade on Omega. A Turian…her thoughts turned to Garrus, her heart squeezing painfully. He would have to wait. She wasn't ready to see another Turian on her squad yet; it was just too painful…too raw.

The next dossier was for a merc by the name of Zaeed Massani, a more colorful dossier she'd never seen. She wasn't too sure this was the type of man she wanted on her squad, but she would at least talk to him before making the call.

She sighed…she was going to Illium first, might as well see if there was anyone she needed to pick up nearby. She sorted through the dossiers and found a couple for Illium. The first was an Asari by the name of Samara, she was a Justicar according to the dossier and a powerful biotic. Shepard wasn't sure what a Justicar was, though the picture of the woman was striking.

"Edi…what is a Justicar?"

"A Justicar is a member if an ancient monastic Asari order following a strict honor code. Justicars protect the innocent and punish the guilty; they rarely leave Asari space." Edi informed her.

"Thank you, Edi."

"My pleasure, Shepard."

She wondered what would bring a Justicar so far from Asari space. Whatever the reason, she was thankful for it, for Samara would make a wonderful addition to her squad.

The next dossier was also for Illium. Thane Krios. Her heart seized and then slammed painfully back into rhythm. What the hell? Why did that name sink a fear so deep in her that she was nearly catatonic? She shakily looked over the brief dossier. He was a Drell and infamous assassin. The picture was blurry, obviously taken on the fly. From what she could tell he was a good looking man and in superb shape. But, her heart quelled and her mind recoiled at the mere thought of him. Why were her instincts screaming at her to avoid this man?

Nothing good ever came from ignoring her instincts. Perhaps this assassin would prove to be a danger to her or her mission. She would not be picking him up. They would have to make do without an assassin. Probably for the best. Assassins had no honor. They were cowardly, cold blooded killers. There was no honor given to the marks, no chance for the victims to defend their selves. Not the kind of man she wanted on her squad. She needed to trust every member of her team and she could not trust an assassin…especially one that set off every warning bell she had.

She got up, tossed the dossiers on the table and headed for the shower. While toweling dry she picked over her closet, undecided on what to wear. She felt armor and guns were too…impersonal…for a first meeting with Liara after 2 years. She wanted to face her as a friend, not the Commander. She chose a black leather dress with an attached platinum choker and a pair of small black pumps. The choker was the only thing holding the top of her dress up. She made sure it was fastened securely. Public wardrobe malfunctions were not something she needed.

She turned to the side and looked at herself in the mirror…the dress was rather flattering she admitted. You could actually tell she had breasts. Unfortunately, so many of her outfits tended to make her look…flat…sexless. Today, she wanted the confidence looking good would give her. She wrapped a magbelt around her waist and snapped her pistol to it. She wished her dress had maglocks like her armor did, the belt made for a lame accessory…totally clashed.

She looked at herself in the mirror and saw the pistol bulging at her side. It ruined her lines. It simply wouldn't do. She unsnapped the pistol; her favorite laser sighted Phalanx, went to her closet and exchanged it for her Carnifex. She wanted a pistol that collapsed when not in use, something that went better with her dress. She snapped it to her back where her shotgun would normally sit. She smoothed her hands down her sides and smiled. Better. Synergy…

She headed out of her cabin to get to know the rest of her crew and check in on Dr. Chakwas.

Her first stop was down to Engineering where she met Gabby and Ken. They were a neat pair, reminded her a lot of her and Garrus. She hoped they would get their shit together and realize what they meant to each other before much longer…if they didn't she would see that their eyes were opened. Time was too short to be wasted. She had learned that the hard way.

She took the elevator up to the CIC…where she got to know her new Yeoman, Kelly Chambers; a sweet girl. That she was also a psychologist would be a boon…with the mission they were heading into the crew was bound to need her. She moved on to the mess hall and met Gardner…the cook and custodian…she shivered…that thought was rather repugnant. She promised him she would look into getting him some better ingredients while she was out. This was perhaps a one way mission and she felt the crew deserved something better than slop.

She moved on to the Armory and checked in on Jacob. He had nothing to report, but was glad to be here to serve under her. She hopped the elevator down to the crew deck and checked in on Miranda. Miranda was eager to talk, filling her in on Cerberus to make her feel more comfortable and then she proceeded to tell her an interesting story of her designer genes…her father had actually designed her to be perfect. No wonder she was so arrogant…it was in her genes. Shepard stifled her laughter and thanked her for her input. One final stop…the medbay.

As she entered the medbay she nodded at the doctor and said she'd be right back and headed through the connected door to the AI core. She wanted to have another chat with the Geth. She was able to learn a bit more about the geth, how they interacted with each other and the problems that caused their initial split.

She felt an odd, innate trust for the Geth. She was excited to have it on her squad and was eager to spend time getting to know it better as their mission progressed. "What do I call you?" She asked the Geth.

"We are Geth." It replied.

"What do I call the individual in front of me?" She tried again.

"There is no individual, we are Geth. There are currently 1,183 programs active within this platform." It corrected.

EDI piped in, "My name is Legion, for we are many."

"That seems appropriate." Shepard said in relief. "Is it acceptable to you?" She asked the Geth.

The Geth processed a moment and then said, "Christian Bible, the Gospel of Mark, chapter five, verse nine…We accept this as an appropriate metaphor. We are Legion, a Terminal of the Geth. We will integrate into Normandy. We anticipate the exchange of data."

Shepard held out her hand to Legion, who took it immediately this time. "Welcome aboard the Normandy Legion, we are happy to have you as part of the crew. Let me or EDI know if you need anything."

"Acknowledged," it replied as she headed out the door to return to the medbay.

It was great seeing Dr. Chakwas again. They talked about old times and what was expected on the current mission. Dr. Chakwas said she was set up well…just missed her private stocks. Shepard laughed and promised to pick her up a bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy.

Karin Chakwas could see that something was bothering her friend, though she hid it well. "Commander Shepard, tell me what I can do for you. I can tell something is bothering you."

Shepard gave the doctor a long look; then looked around the room. "EDI ban all surveillance of this room until I leave it."

"Understood Shepard."

"Dr. Chakwas…you know there are things about me that are…different." Karin nodded for her to continue. "When my corpse was picked up by Cerberus they implanted me with cybernetics to bring me back to life. They didn't know I would heal. I need those implants removed. Immediately."

Karin frowned. She flipped on her omni-tool and carefully scanned the commander's body. "I know how much you hate the idea of implants. But, several of them seemed to be bored into key organs. The removal of them could prove fatal." She chuckled and shook her head. "What I mean is that it would be highly invasive and you might be down for some time."

"Understood. I still want them out. Now."

"Right now?" Asked Karin.

Shepard nodded. She laid down her gun, removed her clothing, hopped up onto one of the med-tables…and counted backwards as the meds took effect and the world slipped away. Awareness jumped up and bit her in the ass. She processed through meds too quickly to keep her down for long. She blinked and sat up. She grabbed her ribcage. Shit! That hurt.

The doctor came to stand beside her, her yellow-green aura swirling around her. Yes…sighed Shepard…I'm back. "Well?" She asked the doctor.

"It was surprisingly simpler than I imagined. The implants literally jumped in my hands. It was amazing to watch… as soon as you were opened up your body expelled the implants. No muss no fuss. I stuffed you full of medigel…though I'm sure I didn't need to and closed you back up. By the looks of things even the scars will fade in a day or two …if not sooner. If I'd had a moment longer I'd have had them processed and removed." Karins said pointing to the machine behind her.

"How long was I out?" She asked the doctor.

Before Karin could say a word Joker commed in and informed her they had clearance to land at the Illium port. Shepard's mouth fell open and Karin chuckled…"Not too long at all."

She gingerly got down from the table, looked down at the scars, pale pink and puckered. Nope, that wouldn't do…perhaps she was shallow and vain…well; ok…she _was_ shallow and vain. She walked over to the machine the doctor had pointed to.

Karin smiled and programmed the machine, which began scanning her charge.

Shepard felt a strange tingling throughout her chest and and face. It wasn't unpleasant exactly, but it was creating a deep itch as it healed her flesh.

"Hold still Shepard," the doctor chastised her.

She chuckled and put her hands at her side. She hadn't even realized she'd been scratching…scratching at an itch too deep to reach. She gritted her teeth and waited as patiently as she could for it to end...which, of course, wasn't very patient at all.

"For a woman who is used to taking so many bullets, you sure do gripe a lot about a little itch." Karin said when the machine finished the procedure and turned itself off.

Shepard gave her a crooked smile and slid back into her French cut panties and leather dress. She thanked the doctor and headed out the medbay door.

"EDI inform Legion and Jacob to meet me topside." Time to check in on Liara.

When Jacob first caught side of the Commander near the airlock in her tight black leather dress he came to a stop and just stared.

She looked innocently at him and asked, "What?" She saw him shake his head and she smiled. "I don't always wear armor you know. I can be a woman too." She said waggling her eyebrows.

"That you can," he replied and cleared his throat. "Sorry Commander, no disrespect intended." She had been an icon to him. That she was also a woman hadn't fully registered with him. Well, that fact was glaringly obvious now and he was all too sure he wouldn't be forgetting any time soon.

"No worries Jacob…none taken." She replied.

Legion looked from one to the other. "Is something wrong with Shepard Commander?"

They both laughed, and Jacob replied, "Nothing at all Legion…," he paused to think for a moment. "I just needed to reboot my system after a…umm… system overload." Jacob admitted, a blush creeping into his face.

Legion cocked its head and said, "Acknowledged."

Shepard burst out laughing then Jacob joined in as they headed into the airlock.

Legion just shook his head over the idiosyncrasies of organics.

Garrus-Thane-femShep love triangle

Chapter 9

Illium

As they exited the airlock and stepped onto Illium proper a mid-riff bared Asari trailed by two armed mech units approached them. Odd, she thought. She was pretty sure they hadn't broken any laws…yet.

When the Asari reached them she introduced herself saying that she was the concierge instructed to help them in whatever they needed. She also told them that all docking fees were waived, as Liara T'Soni had already paid them.

She learned a great deal about Illium from the concierge, including the fact that slavery, or indentured servitude, was legal here. Just about everything was legal to purchase here, as trade restrictions were lax due to their need to compete with the Terminus systems. Finally, the concierge let her know Liara's office was over by the trade center.

When they entered the port's main doorway she paused, she felt an odd sensation. Was someone staring at her? Her hand touched the gun at her back as she scanned the room. She didn't see anything out of the ordinary. She felt a strange pull and started moving towards the shadows near the access terminals. EDI commed in, jerking her back into reality and refocusing her on their purpose. She turned back around, ignoring the odd sensations and mentally chastised herself be being jumpy.

EDI provided her with information concerning the Justicar Samara and the Assassin Thane Krios. A shiver went down Shepard's back. She had not informed anyone yet about her decision to avoid Thane. For now it was a personal matter and she needed time to sort through it. EDI suggested seeing Liara T'Soni for further information on the two. She headed up 3 steps to a landing and turned a corner and walked into the trade center.

Thane Krios was at an access terminal researching his latest assignment, when he felt an odd pull on his senses. He stepped to the side and into the shadows next to the terminal and scanned the area. He saw a woman enter into the room with a geth and man in her wake. He turned his focus on the woman. She was wearing what appeared to be a tight black leather dress that flattered every part of her body. He wasn't attracted to humans, so he was uncertain why this woman was affecting him. There was just something about her. He knew he had not met her before, yet there was an odd familiarity. He was drawn to her and he couldn't fathom why.

The woman stopped and turned around, he could swear she was staring right at him. He started to feel a bit weak as she started to head in his direction and realized he had been holding his breath. It was Intriguing that he would have such a response to the human.

An automated voice began speaking to the woman and she turned back around. He heard his name mentioned and curiosity began to burn in his gut. Why was she concerned with him? Was she a threat to him? He needed to find out more. He stayed to the shadows and followed her.

Shepard tried to ignore the annoying itch centered on her back. It felt like someone was watching her, but every time she turned around there was nothing to see. She was not one given to paranoia, so this troubled her.

She didn't get too far into the trade center when an Asari woman stopped her. The woman drifted into a memory message from a _friend_ she'd made in Noveria. The friend turned out to be the Rachni queen that she had set free on the condition that she disappear forever and cause no harm to the galaxy. Apparently, her friend was doing well, was very grateful, and promised to aid her when the time came to go after the Reapers. That was good news to Shepard's ears…she was more than sure that when the time came she would need all the help she could get.

The woman continued to look uncomfortable and occasionally turned around to survey the room behind her. Odd. Most beings never realized he was there…until it was too late. He listened to the Asari woman who stopped her by calling out her name. Commander Shepard? Thane was stunned. He had never seen her likeness before, but he knew her name nonetheless. The woman before him was a legend…and a supposedly dead legend at that. What would a dead legend, a dead Spectre, want with him? He could not fathom her interest in him. Did she somehow find out his intensions? Was she here to stop him? Kill him? And, why did he feel this pull when she was around? He knew he did not have time for this, but he also knew he was powerless to walk away with so many questions as yet unanswered.

Heading further down the trade floor Shepard was once again stopped. Gianna Parasini, whom she'd help with a case back on Noveria, waved her over. Gianna was shocked, considering she thought Shepard was dead and asked her what she was doing now. Shepard responded that she was unable to go into detail at this time, her mission was currently classified. Gianna nodded her understanding, she had expected no less. Gianna looked nervously around and jumped up. She instructed Shepard to drink the beer she owed her and took off.

Shepard took the note from under the beer. It was asking her to ask a local Asari vendor at Serrice Technologies about some illegal schematics she had available. Easy enough thought Shepard and she headed over to the vendor. She was able to manipulate a preferred rate from the vendor's kiosk before she asked about any special items not displayed. Parasini jumped in just as Hermia was telling her about the schematic she had available. The disgruntled vendor rushed off to talk with her lawyer and Parasini invited her back over for a talk.

Shepard headed back over to Parasini's table for a brief, friendly chat. Sometimes it felt good to think of something besides the next mission…To let go and just be able to forget about everything…if only for just a moment.

Moment's up…she sighed…time to go check on Liara. She headed up the stairs under the Administration sign. She was greeted by Nyxeris, Liara's assistant. The woman's oily smooth voice made Shepard's skin prickle. Her aura boiled with reds and blacks. It was an ugly aura and it worried Shepard. She wanted to touch the woman to get a sense of who she really was, but the woman was wearing gloves and that negated her abilities. Shepard turned and headed into Liara's office.

Upon entry she heard Liara tell a man she would flay him alive with her mind. That did not sound like the Liara she knew and it concerned her.

Liara turned around; her mouth fell open in surprise. "Shepard," she said and they embraced. "My sources said you were alive…but, I never believed…it is so good to see you again."

Shepard asked Liara to join her in taking down the Collectors, but Liara refused. She said it had been a long two years since Shepard died; there were things she had to do…debts she had to repay. Shepard sighed. She missed her old team…her friends…her lover…but, they had moved on…without her…and as sad as it was, she knew she had to let go and move on too lest she drown in misery.

She asked Liara if there was anything she needed before she left. Liara asked if she would be willing to hack into some systems to help her get information she needed badly. Shepard agreed to help her friend. Why not? In for a penny in for a pound…

She headed back down the stairs; she was hit again with the sensation of being watched. She shook her head and continued through the door at the bottom of the stairs and followed it up to another trading center on the floor above.

As she was hacking the computer terminals for Laira she saw an Asari that appeared to be in distress over a Krogan spouting bad poetry at her. The Asari confided to her their story. Shepard considered her dilemma and then explained to the Asari that it was rather simple…either she trusted the Krogan in which case she should believe in him or she didn't and her mind was already made up and she should let him go. The Asari thanked her and gave her a discount at her kiosk. Shepard nodded and smiled as she watched the Asari make up with her boyfriend. She wished everything could be that simple.

As she made her way to the other side of the trading floor another Asari waved her down. It was Shiala, a woman she had saved from being the Thorian's thrall on Feros. She was here trying to help the people of Zhu's Hope. The colonists were having health issues due to the Thorian's spores and they hired a company to do some medical scans. The small print of the contract allows the company to do invasive procedures and if they refuse, they will be sued for breach and be forced to pay full price for the medical scans. Shepard assured Shiala that she would talk to the company's representative and try to help.

Shepard headed over to the representative and quickly discovered the representative had a burning hate for aliens. Her wife and daughters were killed by the Geth; her wife during the original Geth uprising against the Quarians and her daughters during Saren's battle on the Citadel. Shepard managed to talk the representative around by explaining that her wife and daughters had been where they were, because they treasured aliens and asked how they would feel about what she was doing. The representative hung her head in shame and said she would amend the contract.

Shepard headed back over to Shiala, who thanked her profusely and hoped that someday soon they could both be free of their responsibilities and perhaps get the chance to know each other better. Shepard wished her well and they parted.

That was a bit awkward…she thought. Not just because Shiala was a woman…Shepard…well, Shepard liked men… a lot. But, too, she admitted it was the whole live for a thousand years thing. She didn't want to become intimate with anyone who could live that long. She didn't want to be just another notch in someone's belt…a faded memory…if that made her selfish and shallow, so be it…she wanted to grow old with someone and die when they do. Did that make her an age-ist, a romantic, or just a selfish bitch? She wasn't sure and she didn't want to look too closely at it. A selfish bitch was just not how she cared to see herself…it was a tad…unflattering.

She completed the terminal hacking and Liara commed her to head back. When she got there she sat across from Liara and took her hand. "I need you to listen to me for a moment."

"Of course, Shepard."

"I want you to be wary of Nyxeris. She is not what she seems. Her aura is murky...tumultuous. Her voice oily…I do not like what I am getting from her. Be careful." Shepard warned her friend.

Liara studied her friend for a moment. She had never known Shepard to be wrong, but Shepard had died. What if that had affected her…abilities? She'd known Nyxeris for some time and she'd never been anything but helpful. No, she would put her faith with Shepard. Better to be safe than sorry. She patted Shepard's hand and agreed to keep an eye on Nyxeris.

They then discussed a shadow broker operative known only as the Observer that Liara needed to track down. Liara called Nyxeris in and Nyxeris explained that the Observer was likely one of 5 operatives. Shepard needed to hack some datapoint terminals to find out which operative was the Observer. Shepard agreed to help and headed downstairs again. Having friends could sure be exhausting work at times, she mused.

She hacked the first 4 terminals and headed for the final one located at the Eternity bar. She was about to head into the bar when a screaming Asari decked her. She straightened up and gave the woman a cold stare. "That one I will give you for free because you apparently suffering from head-ass-itis. Know this, I am a Spectre and I do _not _suffer idiots well. Explain yourself…and do so calmly…lest you piss me off." Shepard gritted out. The Asari hung her head contritely. She quietly explained that there was a human inside, a close friend of Shepard's, who was trying to steal her bar. Shepard sighed and said she'd take care of it.

Once inside the bar she hacked the final terminal and commed Liara to let her know that she had discovered none of the operatives could be the Observer because they were male and the Observer was female. She asked Liara where the tip came from. Liara called for Nyxeris and told Shepard to come back and see her this evening.

Shephard heard someone yelling and looked across the bar to see Conrad Verner, of all people, demanding the deed to the bar and was dropping her name to try to get it. Oh stars….crazy Verner…what next. She walked over to Verner and asked him what he was doing. He was shocked she was alive, but proceeded to tell her that after her death people needed someone else to look up to, so he purchased N7 armor and stepped up. He was here today to stop a red-sand drug ring and needed to give the deed to the bar to the undercover cop downstairs to help her put an end to it. Shepard looked at him with a sincerity she did not quite feel and told him she would look into it.

Exhaustion bitch slapped her and she stopped for a moment to take a deep breath. Shit…some days she just wanted to bury her head in the sand and let life pass her by. Hell, she'd be content to just bury her head up her ass for awhile…Garrus would have…she pushed that thought away. He was gone. She had to let him go. She took another deep breath, bucked up and headed back down the stairs to the second floor trading center.

The weapon's merchant, aka undercover cop, was eager to greet her and find out news about the bar's deed. Shepard explained to her how she had softened up the bar owner, but that the merchant needed to go in strong to finish the deal. The Asari thanked her, gave her a discount on her kiosk and hurried off to confront the bar's owner.

Jacob gave Shepard a long look. "Did you really need to do that?"

"Perhaps not," said Shepard. "But, it sure as hell felt good." She bought what she needed from the kiosk and headed back up to the bar to talk to Conrad. She arrived in time to see the weapon's merchant being hauled away by the authorities. She told Conrad that he was a hero, that the undercover cop had actually been a terrorist agent. She thanked him for putting her onto the agent and then told him to go home and let her take care of things. He said he would do that and she hoped like hell he did, for there was only so much Verner she could take in her life.

She made her way to the Asari bartender who thanked her for getting rid of Verner . Shepard discovered she was an Asari Matriarch with an interesting life. The woman told her about her past, her parents, her true-blood daughter, her general philosophy and how the other Asari didn't care to hear her wisdom so she served drinks here at Eternity. Shepard thanked her for the intriguing story, downed a drink and headed back to the Normandy to wait out the remaining time before she would meet up with Liara again, find out how things went with Nyxeris and perhaps where Samara was.

Thane was in awe of the woman. No matter what task she was on she stopped to help everyone along the way before going back to her task. She didn't appear to care how far out of her way she had to go make someone's life better, she just did it. He knew she lived a hard, violent life and could understand her need to make the world a better place. He'd heard a lot of stories about Commander Shepard. He knew she was a hero, a warrior, a survivor, a diplomat, a peace maker and a legend; a woman that gave up her life to ensure the safety of her crew. But, he hadn't known she had the patience of a saint, though she clearly suffered no fools, and a heart the size of an ocean.

A blind rage had fallen over him when he saw the Asari outside of Eternity strike the woman he was stalking. He grabbed his sniper, sited down, and then forced his finger from the trigger when he heard the Commander talk the Asari down.

He had to stop himself from going to her when he saw her turn from the crazy man. He could see the exhaustion weighing heavy upon her and he wanted nothing more than to comfort her and protect her. But, why? Why did this human have that effect on him? He continued his vigil.

He'd grunted in satisfaction trying hard not to laugh his ass off, something he'd not done in a long time, when he saw how she chose to handle the crooked weapon's merchant. Fitting he thought and gave the Commander a bow of acknowledgement…though he knew she wouldn't see it.

He was even more intrigued by the woman than before and he was still no closer to finding out what she wanted with him and why he was so drawn to her. He made his way to the bar after she left, asked the bartender what she drank and purchased a bottle of it. Only one way his questions were going to be answered. He was going to drop in on her and pay her a visit.


	3. Ch 10-14 Thane Krios-Nausana

Garrus-Thane-femShep love triangle

Chapter 10

Thane Krios

When the group entered the ship's airlock he followed and contemplated the best way to board undetected. He spotted an emergency hatch. Perfect. He hacked it and crawled through. He wasn't quite sure where the woman was, but he trusted the strange pulling sensation to lead him to her.

Shepard headed directly for her cabin. She instructed EDI that she was not to be disturbed for any reason unless they were fired upon, which wasn't likely to happen while berthed at an Illium port. She peeled off her dress, laid it over the sofa, grabbed a glass of wine, and headed for the bathroom. She was in love with her bathroom. The shower unit had a built in hot tub at its base. She would kiss the Cerberus engineer who designed this if she could. She started the water, set the temperature and poured in some vanilla spice bath crystals. She watched them foam up. This was going to be heaven…and she sorely needed it. She just needed another glass of wine and it would be perfect.

Thane knew he had found the right room. Not only was the pull so strong as to be unbearable, but her scent permeated the area, toying with his senses. He silently opened the vent and dropped into her room. He placed the bottle he had bought for her on the table and turned to face her when she entered the room. He parted his feet, straightened his shoulders and laced his hands behind his back. Then he noticed she wore nothing but a tiny pair of black lacey panties and what appeared to be a diamond sparkling in her navel. Gods. He was usually better with his timing.

"Do not be alarmed," he told her. "I wish only to converse with you."

She spun around in the direction of the deep, gravelly voice. Her hands flew to her breasts, covering them as best as she could and stared in shock at the man standing in her room. "Thane..." she whispered, her heart fell against the floor and shattered. She struggled to bring air into her lungs and the world faded to black.

He leapt towards the woman and caught her before she could hit the ground. He picked her up in the cradle of his arms, skirted the coffee table and placed her gently on the sofa. He covered her with a blanket that he found hung over the back of the sofa. He did not need to see her body again to know he would never forget it. The image of her standing before him in nothing but the smallest scrap of material was burned into his brain forever.

Why had this strong, fiery woman passed out when she saw him? Surely, she was not afraid of him. She had called him by name…so she knew him on sight. He sat down beside her on the edge of the sofa and brushed a lock of hair out of her face. He'd been having odd sensations of déjà vu all day and he was having another now. Why did she seem so familiar to him…to his body…when he knew they had never met before? He felt a small, odd pull and then watched her open her eyes.

"Are you all right?" He asked. "Is there something you need?"

"You have set into motion events that cannot be altered." She shook her head to clear it. Why had she said that? What did she even mean? She held the blanket to her chest and sat up, which put them face to face…nearly touching. Neither moved, neither spoke, each battling something within, something they had little control over.

"To what events are you referring?" He asked…his voice heavy and thick. Fire was licking through him and he was helpless against it.

She felt his breath upon her face, raw heat shot to her core. "I don't know." She said, licking her lips in nervousness. "I'm not sure what I meant by that." She fought the desire burning through her. She didn't want it…she didn't need it.

He knew he should get up…give her space…give them both space, but his legs were ignoring his commands. He'd never felt so out of control and it didn't sit well with him. He looked at the beautiful, very human woman if front of him. He could smell her desire and it floored him. "Why am I so drawn to you," he whispered thickly. He blinked. He hadn't meant to say that out loud.

She stared at the Drell before her. He was stunning…His green, iridescent skin, his large, beautiful dark eyes, his perfect full lips, his dense, defined muscles…his aura a dusky purple shot through with light blues. He appealed to her every sense, so why…when her soul yearned for him…did her heart feel like it was breaking every time she looked at him? She had to know more. She knew it was too late to turn back. Knew it the moment she saw him. What was done could not be undone. It was too late for both of them.

She raised a hand to his face; her fingers lightly traced his cheek ridges then her hand settled against his red, soft cheek flesh. She opened herself up and felt him. She felt his desire…his confusion…and something so strong it nearly pulled her in. She closed her eyes…pushed out…and merged their auras.

He closed his eyes at her initial hesitant touch. It rocked him to his soul. Her warm, soft fingers burning a path down his face. Her hand settled on his cheek. He raised his hand to cover hers, he needed her touch, did not want her to pull away. He felt an odd pop, a slight disorientation and then feelings alien to his own flooded into him. He gasped at the intensity…Raw need, deep yearning, crushing desire…fear. They merged and blended with his own tumultuous feelings to where he couldn't tell one from the other.

They stared into each other's eyes trying to absorb the enormity of what they felt, helpless in its sway. Their mouths came together in a fiery crash of lips and tongues. Exploring, seeking, conquering, giving, taking, and mating…drowning in a blaze that consumed them both. There was no tenderness…no teasing…no gentleness. The need was too deep, the desire too hot, the pull too strong.

Her blanket fell to her hips when she flung her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

He could feel her breasts crushed against his chest. It was a strange, but heady sensation; he had never felt breasts against him before, as Drell women didn't have them…he knew he would remember the feel of her breasts for the rest of his life. But, it wasn't enough…as their mouths slanted and tongues warred he tore off his jacket, bared his chest and took her in his arms. He felt the hard peaks of her nipples brush his chest before he crushed her to him.

He felt her pull away…just a little…then she was straddling his hip, her hot core rocking against him…he nearly lost it. He stood up, moved his hands down to her bottom to support her and carried her over to the bed. They tumbled together onto the soft mattress. He looked down at her pink tipped, heaving breasts. Her eyes unfocused, her skin flushed, her lips plumped from their kisses and thought he'd never seen a more beautiful sight. She grabbed for him as he pulled away. "I need to get my pants off, Siha."

He felt a sharp aloneness; the connection she had given them was lost when he pulled away. He divested himself of his pants quickly and ran his hands down her sides to her hips, removing the scrap of material that separated them. He stared in wonder at her mound. So different from anything he'd ever seen. A frame of tight curls protected what appeared to be very soft pink skin fringes that enclosed her sheath. Her entrance was so tiny he wasn't sure if he would fit.

"Siha, I must confess…I do not know how to make love to a human woman." He admitted.

It thrilled her that she would be his first human. Fitting, she thought, since he was about to take her virginity. She had b.o.b., of course, her toy…and nearly…she pushed that thought away. But, no man had ever breached her. "Neither do I." She said. He blinked…Both his inner and outer eyelids. She chuckled, "For not knowing how you were doing amazingly well. I nearly came riding you on the sofa."

He flushed, unable to admit that he had nearly came too. "I want to experience every inch of you...know every pleasure point. I want to please you, Siha…show me what you need."

She'd never been asked this by a man before…of course, her experience was very limited...it was a bit disconcerting. "Well, I like foreplay..."

He flashed a wicked grin. "On that we can agree." He said thickly.

"Your kisses," she panted…"make my core clench with need."

He groaned at her words and ground himself against her. He felt her buck against him, felt her warmth coating him; he gasped and nearly lost it again. She had him feeling like an uncontrolled, untried teenager. "Show me…" he whispered.

"Yes…show you." She rolled out from under him, got up on her knees on the bed and faced him. "Your tongue is your most wicked weapon against me." She said and he shivered. She ran her finger along the curve of her ear, "Run your tongue along my ear…a gently nibble on my lobe."

He watched her hand slide down her neck and along the top of her shoulder. "Rain kisses, licks and nips along the path my hand is traveling." Her hand slid lower grazing the tops of her swaying breasts. He swallowed. She cupped her breasts with her hands. "Cup my breasts with your hands, run your thumbs over my nipples, and roll my nipples between your thumb and forefinger." She sighed and squeezed her breasts. "Bring your mouth to my breast, swirl your tongue around my nipple and gently nibble the hard peak…suckle it like a babe." She whispered, her head thrown back.

She fell back on the bed and spread her legs. His balls tightened, grew heavy and his shaft jerked, growing painfully hard. She ran her hand down her flat belly, brushing against the small jewel pierced at her navel. "Lick, kiss, and nibble your way down my belly, dipping your tongue into my belly button. Her hand went to her thighs, moving from her knees to her core. "Rain the same attention along my inner thighs; give a love bite to the top of my inner thigh."

"By this point," she said breathlessly, " you can touch me anywhere…my body is a live wire…yours to do as you wish to…but," she said, "if you want to send me over the edge I have two key pleasure points. An external one and internal one and they are both here at my core, between my lips."

She placed her hand on her mound and spread her skin fringes…no, her lips…He took in the first sight of her open sheath. The need to bury himself within her was merciless. She was so different…yet so intoxicatingly beautiful.

Her finger nudged a hidden nub. "This," she panted, "is my main pleasure button…you can manipulate it gently with a finger or more aggressively with your tongue...even suckle it gently." She moved her finger against herself, her hips bucked and she groaned. She sighed… "My second pleasure point is deep inside. If you hook your fingers just like so you might be able to find it, but the best way of finding it is with this.

She looked down at his engorged, red shaft. It had skin similar to that on his cheeks. It looked so soft...so hard…and it had ridges up its length. Good stars he was ribbed. He differed somewhat from what she knew a human male looked like. He was much thicker around, the head of his shaft more pronounced. She knew she would stretch, but she was a little concerned about him fitting. She rolled her eyes…it was surely just a virgin's fears.

She shoved at his chest and he tumbled onto his back. She straddled his waist, bent down and kissed him, reveled in the warring of their tongues. She ran her tongue along his upper lip and caught his lower lip between her teeth giving it a gentle tug before caressing it with her tongue. She needed to feel more. She closed her eyes, pushed out and merged their auras. She ran her tongue along the inner curve of his cheek fringe. He shivered and so did she…feeling somebody else's pleasure heightened her own immeasurably.

She slid down further; her hand caressing the taunt, dense muscles of his chest. She noticed he didn't have any nipples, but she licked and nibbled where they would have been. He groaned and ground against her belly.

She slid down further, trapping his legs under her…licking and nipping her way down his tightly muscled stomach. Her own stomach muscles reacted, clenching in pleasure. She could feel his hardness between her breasts. She moved to the side, kept her leg over one of his and ran her hand up his inner thigh. She cupped his tight testicles and rolled them gently in her palm. She nearly jumped from the pleasure that gave her. She released his testicles and ran her fingers from the top of his shaft to its base. Her hair fanned against his belly as she slowly lowered her mouth.

He nearly came off the bed when he felt her hot breath against the tip of his shaft. She grasped him in her hand and her tongue caressed the slit of his cock. He felt her teeth…a slight nibble…and a soothing lick. She ran her tongue around the head of his cock, learning him, and took him into her mouth. She rolled her tongue around him and suckled. His hips jerked and he cried out. She ran her tongue up and down his shaft, nibbling and licking until he thought he'd go insane. She lowered her mouth over him once more…licking…suckling while her hand moved over his shaft. He felt himself swell. He sat up, grabbed her under the arms and pulled her to him and thrust his tongue in her mouth. He rolled them over so the was on top of her, pinning her to the bed.

"Why did you stop me?" She asked breathlessly. "It felt so good I nearly came."

"As did I…and I am not done with you yet." He said…giving her a sensual smile. "My turn."

He ran his tongue along the shell of her ear and nibbled her lobe, she bucked in response. He could feel the electric tingles on his own ear…an ear he didn't have. He ran his tongue down the side of her neck and gave the top of her shoulder a slight bite. Some instinct pulled hard within him, but he ignored it. He ran his hand down her side and then up to her breast. He gently cupped it, testing its weight, its resilience. He ran his thumb over her nipple and watched it pucker in response. He was entranced. He rolled her nipple between his fingers and heat shot to his groin. He could feel everything he did to her and it was intoxicating.

He lowered his mouth and captured her nipple between his teeth. He gave a small nip, then swirled his nipple around the tight bud and suckled. They both cried out.

She wrapped her legs around him, his shaft at her core. "I can't take any more," She said. "I'm burning up."

He rubbed the tip of himself against her and plunged in. Only he didn't. He couldn't get in. She was so hot and so tight…too tight. Their hearts were slamming, their bodies shaking, their veins on fire and only the tip of could breach her. "I'm sorry..." he said. Not knowing what else he could say.

She held a finger to his mouth. "Shhh. This will work." She said and gave him a saucy smile. "I guess I just need to be a bit more…umm…lubricated first." She said flushing. She gave him a small push and he pulled out of her. Her fingers went to her core and he realized just what she meant to do. He stopped her. He brought her fingers to his mouth and kissed them.

"That, Siha, is something I intend to do." He slid down her body and spread her legs. Her scent was driving him mad and he had to taste her. He needed the memories. He slid his tongue through her damp folds and teased the hidden nub. He gently took it between his teeth and then suckled it. She screamed out and her hips bucked. His balls tightened. Gods that felt good. He entered her tight sheath with his fused fingers, hooked them as she had shown him and began to move them inside her while his tongue danced around her nub.

Her breasts swayed, her hips bucked, she was spiraling out of control. When he took her in his mouth and suckled her once more her world shattered as the orgasm shook her. He continued to sooth her with fingers and tongue, his heart slamming in his chest. He'd had to squeeze the head of his shaft…hard… to stop his own release.

"Now," She said shakily. "Now."

He crawled up her body and paused at her portal. She smiled at him and nodded. "Just go slowly until I adjust."

He slowly entered her. She was so hot…so tight…so wet. He gritted his teeth and slowly forced himself deeper. He could feel her stretching around him. He heard her hiss of breath and stilled. Gods…he did not want to hurt her. His body shook with the effort it took to stop. He started to pull out, but she locked her legs around him and shook her head. He palmed her breast in his hand and lowered his mouth to hers. He slowly forced his way in deeper. He ran his hand down her flat belly and caressed her hidden nub as he continued to rain fiery kisses upon her. She bucked and he slid in farther until he was buried completely within her.

He felt her pain, her inner muscles squeezing him in shock. Her legs locked him tightly to her to keep him still. He caressed her face with his hand and kissed her tears, even as his body shook. "Siha, I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It had to be done. I was…a virgin." She said softly.

He stared in awe at the woman in his arms. It had never even occurred to him that she would be a virgin. She was so much alive…larger than life. That she would bestow such an honor on him…it humbled him. He knew he didn't deserve the gift she had so willingly given him. He kissed her reverently on the lips. "The honor you have bestowed on me humbles me," he said, caressing the side of her face with his hand. "You have awakened me…," he paused, "and stolen my heart." He placed another tender kiss on her lips.

She felt like she had finally come home…and that terrified her.

Thane felt her emotional upheaval and the fear that gripped her. "Do not be afraid of that which you feel, for we are taking this journey together Siha." He said and moved within her. "I will be your harbor in the storm." He said moving again. "I will keep you safe…let me love you." He pulled back and plunged into her, nearly screaming from the pleasure.

As their bodies rocked and their pleasure built he knew he loved this woman. They were strangers, but felt like he had known her and loved her for an eternity.

Thane felt himself swell. A strange, though not unpleasant, tingling was building around the head of his shaft.

"Yes." She said shivering and bucked up against him. She grabbed his neck and pulled him down to her, her tongue darting into his mouth.

Instinct as old as time took over. As his release built up ancient binding words fell from his lips. "From the ocean to the shore all that I am is yours…for eternity." He threw back his head and cried out as he exploded within her, the head of his shaft flattening, locking him into her. His head fell forward and he sunk his teeth into the top of her right shoulder. She cradled his head to her wound and said, "Take it...drink from me." She pulled away and looked at him, her eyes open wide, but unseeing. "Yes." She said. "From the ocean to the shore…all that I am is yours…for eternity." And sunk her teeth into the top of his right shoulder.

He held her tightly to him as their heart rates slowed. Her tiny muscles continued to squeeze him. And the ridges on his shaft continued to pulse and move. They reveled together in the aftershocks. Aftershocks that would continue until his shaft released them.

Lifemate. He can't believe he found her. He knew they existed; it was a legend among his people. But, very few were lucky enough to ever find their lifemates. And that his was a human was even more astounding…It was starting to all make sense to him now. How he had been able to sense her the moment she walked into the room, the pull he felt towards her, the need to be near her, the feeling that she was familiar to him despite the fact that he had only just seen her.

She looked up into his face. "I envy you." She purred as she felt his ribs vibrate deep inside of her.

He tilted his head. "Why do you feel that way?"

"If Drell sex is like this for you all the time, how do you manage to crawl out of bed? I know I don't want to…and when you lock into me like that," she shivered. "I've never felt anything so sensual."

"Siha, what we have experienced is not _Drell _sex." He smiled warmly down at her. "It is something very few are lucky enough to find. Tying together is very rare. It only occurs with the melding of two hearts and souls that were meant for each other." He paused as his shaft released them and he slid from her sheath. He felt her disconnect them and he sighed. "I miss feeling us together as one."

"I know," she agreed. "If it wasn't so exhausting I'd keep us merged forever."

"As would I," he said suggestively.

She could see a sadness fall over him. She gently touched his soft, red cheek. "What is wrong?"

She stiffened as pain knifed through her head. She grabbed her head and curled up into a ball, the pain overwhelming her, causing her to cry out.

"Siha!" He yelled and pulled her into his arms. She tried to move away, but he wouldn't release her. Worry and fear warred within him as he rocked her, trying to sooth her. He felt a strange pull and she began to glow faintly.

"Let me go," she gasped out. "I don't want to hurt you." She tried to roll out of his grasp, but he wouldn't let her go. The pictures flooded into her mind. She saw him young with a Hanar, she saw him with a blue Drell woman holding a baby, she saw him alone…so many pictures of him alone, pictures of him taking the life of another…pictures of them together…pictures partially blurred out, future? Past? She wasn't sure. She saw pictures of him coughing…sick…of a sword piercing his flesh…of his death…over and over again…the pictures swirled faster and faster. "No!" She screamed…unable to accept what she'd seen. "No…" She said weakly, clinging to him crying for what was to come. "I need more time." She whispered sadly.

Thane's heart ached for his woman. He didn't know what she was going through or how he could help her. So, he did the only thing he could think to do. He held her…he rocked her…he crooned to her trying to sooth her.

Finally her tears slowed, though she did not loosen her death grip on him. She looked into his worried eyes and said simply, "We need to talk."

*******Someone told me they thought Thane and her had sex and fell in love too quickly. My response:

I know they come together rather suddenly, which neither of them even wanted. I guess I did a lousy job explaining why they came together so soon. Sorry about that. Their souls had been together for lifetimes. To their souls, this was not sudden, it was long over due. Their souls had been searching for each other, even though they didn't realize that. It is why Thane chose to continue being an assassin and chose to spend so much time away from his family...he was searching for something and just didn't realize it. It was why she, at 31 was still technically a virgin. Romantic drivel? Absolutely. They saw each other across a smoky room and fell instantly, madly in love with each other. Ok, maybe that didn't exactly happen...but, they _had_ loved each other for lifetimes...there was no stopping or even slowing things down once they met. Their souls and emotions became an unstoppable juggernaut, which culminated in the bond.

Garrus-Thane-femShep love triangle

Chapter 11

Thane Krios – The Talk

They were lying on her bed side by side facing each other. She had her hand on his chest; he had his hand resting on the curve of her hip, their legs entwined.

She looked up into her lovers face and smiled. "Your eyes are so big and beautiful that I could just fall into them." Shepard felt herself flush. "I hadn't meant to say that out loud." She admitted.

Thane chuckled in amusement and tenderly kissed her. He sighed.

She watched the smile fall from his face and a frown replace it. "Yes, Siha, there is much we need to say to one another. I love you, but I fear I have done you a grave disservice."

"Thane…please say no more. Not about that. You have done me no disservice, I will explain why shortly. You are my lifemate. I love you with every breath in my body." She sighed."But, there are things you need to know about me…about us…things that are so big and vast that I'm not even sure where to start."

"Would the beginning not be a good place to start?" He asked.

She chuckled. "I'm not even sure there is a _beginning_ per se, but I will do my best."

Thane looked at his wife; his gaze caught something he'd been too distracted to see before. He moved his hand to the mark on her shoulder, ran his finger along the wound trail. It looked like a bite wound…maybe Turian. It looked like an old bond mark, but that wasn't possible. "Would you start by explaining this?"

She felt him running his finger along her upper shoulder. What was he talking about? Then it dawned on her. She felt the flush creep into her face. "I wasn't aware the scar was still there. I thought it would have been healed with the others."

"What others?" He asked concerned.

"When I died, It took two years for them to bring me back. They used synthetic implants to revive me. When I met up with doctor Chakwas, I had her remove those implants. A lot of scars had been left behind. She was able to process and remove them with a machine upgrade she had in her med-bay.

"And this one?" He asked, still running his finger along her left shoulder.

"Yes," she sighed. "It is something you deserve to know. Before I died I was…in love with another man. He was my best friend, a Turian crewmate…Garrus Vakarian. I had been in love with him for years, but never worked up the courage to find out if he felt anything for me…until the end when he let me know that he wanted me. I…we kissed. I guess he got a bit carried away. He bit me. I died before I could get the pictures. If I hadn't of died we would have…would have…I tried to search for him after I woke up…but, he had vanished. I'm so sorry…I thought you should know." She said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Do you still love him?" He asked quietly.

"Yes. I will probably always love him. He was my best friend…and I miss him" She said softly.

Those words tore at his heart. But, what right did he have to that pain when he married and had a child with another woman? "Siha, everyone has a past… But, we…have the future, regardless how long or short that might be. You are my lifemate. Nothing can break that bond…The bond is absolute…infinite." He said and kissed her tears away.

The smile that lit up her face took his breath away. The love she had for him shining in her eyes. He was the luckiest man alive. He felt a small stab of pity for Garrus…but, just a small one.

"Thank you for being honest with me, Siha. Now, what else did you wish to speak of?" He asked.

"I am…different than other humans. I am probably not normal by any species standards." She said, giving a small frown. "I'm more akin to a freak or a monster."

Thane lifted her chin to look her in the eyes. "Never say that about the woman I love." He looked at her sternly. "I do not care what you have done or will do…Do not ever say that again. You are _not_ a monster."

She absently drew circles on his chest while she contemplated what she was going to tell him first. "I guess the first thing I should tell you is that I have no implants. Not of any kind."

Thane knew implants were a part of every soldier's life and indeed most civilians too. "What of your translator?"

She looked sheepishly at him. "I do not have one. I pick up languages rather quickly. I know at least 20 right now."

Thane was very impressed by his woman…his wife. If she could do all that she did without the aid of implants then she was far stronger and smarter than he ever imagined. There were things he needed to tell her too, but he knew this time had to belong to her. He waited patiently for her to continue.

She held up the hand she'd been rubbing his chest with and rotated it. "I can read people with a touch. Oh…not their minds, but their emotions…their truthfulness. I'm a human…lie detector." She grimaced.

"Your superiors used you as a lie detector?" He couldn't help but feel angry for her.

She nodded. "For that and the memory pictures."

"The memory pictures." He repeated puzzled. "You will have to explain that to me."

She nodded. "When my DNA mixes with another's, through the mixing of bodily fluids…kissing, blood,…sex, pictures of their past, present, and future tear into my mind. It's a kaleidoscope of a life. Random pictures come in to full view and disappear to be replaced by others. Sometimes they fly by too fast to get a good look at…though I can usually hunt them down in my mind later. If there is not something I'm specifically looking for, they overwhelm me even faster. It is always a painful experience, though sometimes it is delayed if I'm too…distracted."

Thane absorbed what she said and a cold rage settled in his gut. "They forced you to…to go through that…used you like a...a tool…a thing?" Of course they did he fumed, that is the way the military worked. Soldiers were expendable…nothing but meat to be used until they crossed the sea. He shook with fury that they would dare to abuse his mate…his wife in such a way…making her suffer pain for their own selfish goals. He pulled her closer to him. "Never again," he said coldly. "I would send them to the sea before letting them hurt you again."

A shiver went down her spine. She had seen his memory pictures. She had seen him kill. She knew just how far he would and could go to protect her. She caressed his brow, his cheek. "It's ok," she soothed.

"No," he said with finality. "It's not ok. Know this to be fact. Not ever again."

She put a finger to his lips, pulled him down for a kiss and then looked into his big, dark eyes. "What I meant was that it's ok because they won't ever be forcing me to go through that again. You see, I received a… head injury during the Skyllian Blitz and I told them the power was lost to me. They didn't believe me right away, of course, they forced me a few more times," she frowned, "but, they realized soon enough I would no longer give them what they needed and I became just another soldier to them."

"How did you hide the pain you received from the memory pictures?" He asked softly.

"That is when I learned that…distraction could delay the pictures. I was desperate. I knew if I couldn't convince them of that… my life would be nothing but kissing strangers and pain," her voice cracked, "which is what much of my life had been since I joined at 18. So, I turned my mind back to the Batarian raid that killed my family…my friends…and shattered my world. I relived each minute as slowly and detailed as I could…to draw out time until they released me. Then I found a private place to deal with both…pains. What made it worse was the information that I received from the touch…the pictures…could have helped the Alliance. I was so selfish and I truly hated myself for being so." She shivered at the memory.

"Never selfish, Siha…it was survival." Though he knew the truth of his words, he knew his Siha's heart would have been tormented over her decision to save herself.

She nodded. "I knew I had to break away or I would be…lost, my mind…broken, but it was hard for me to deal with the consequences. Eventually, I found a way to send anonymous _tips_. I was able to relieve the burden of some of my guilt."

Thane looked at her for a moment and then said quietly, "That is what happened to you earlier…after we made love. You saw the pictures of my life."

She could tell he was troubled. "Yes, Thane. I know…everything." She placed her hand on his cheek. "We all have our Hells to bear." She paused for a moment. "Though I may be able to relieve you of some of yours."

"You already have, Siha...you already have." And he hugged her close.

"Remember when you asked me _why_ you were drawn to me?"

He nodded. "You were my lifemate, a part of me knew that the moment I first felt your presence."

"It goes deeper than that…husband. The pictures showed me so much…parts were _blurry_…like a piece of a puzzle left blank or missing…I'm hoping time will clear it up, but they did show me that this is not our _first_ life time together. We have shared many past life times together. As the pictures came…so did the memories." She paused and then continued. "I remember every one of those past lives with you." She said softly. "Look." She pointed to her right shoulder.

He looked at her shoulder where he had left his bond mark. He blinked. It was healed…no more than a pink scarring. "How –?" She shook her head and tapped the mark. He looked more closely. He could make out faint light scarring…very _old_ bond mark scarring. His mind whirled at the implications. He had not even been aware that a soul could have more than one lifetime. He felt the rightness deep inside him. His soul had accepted her words as truth.

"You called me husband. You've seen my life's memory pictures. Then you know what the binding means. What I have done to you." He stated quietly, unable to look her in the eyes.

She placed her hand on his soft cheek and pulled him to her for a kiss. "Once a lifemate is found…there is no going back. The bond must be forged or both will perish. They must be bound in flesh, spirit, & blood…husband and wife…eternal."

"You are aware that I am dying...when my body is given to the sea…You –"

"Will soon follow. I know. Why would that concern me? Do you honestly think I could bear to go on without you? If I could join you on the shore I would in a heartbeat. But, a happily ever after-life does not appear to be in my future." She said wistfully.

"Or apparently mine. I just wish we could have met sooner and not at the end of my life. I need more time with you…more memories. I don't even have the memories that you have of our past lives together." He said sadly.

"I may be able to help you with both of those…maybe. Come with me tonight to see Liara. Asari can give and receive pictures. Perhaps she will do this for us." She smiled at him. "As for meeting you sooner…well, it will be tricky… in our next life…I can try…but - " Her eyes filled with sorrow. "You would have to make a very difficult choice…I'm sorry." Tears slid down her cheeks.

He kissed her eyes…her tears…her mouth. "Anything…tell me…" The hope of being able to have her sooner was almost too much to bear.

She let out a ragged breath. "I would need a precise date, time and location from a point in your past that you were guaranteed to be. I will do everything in my power to etch that information into my soul. If it is burned deep enough…I cannot know for sure it will work…but I feel it." She said tapping her heart.

"There are three plausible points in history for you to consider…though all will be painful. " She looked at him sadly. She placed a hand on his chest. "I will not blame you if you choose to keep things as they are."

"Siha…" He warned; his heart beating faster. Why was she stalling?

"Ok." She said and let out a deep breath. "I can distract Irikah and be the woman who comes between your bullet and your mark. But, that would mean…"

"I would lose Kolyat." He now understood the ramifications and why she was hesitant to tell him.

"You would not know him to miss him, but yes...he would not exist as you know him now. Irikah would find, marry and have children with someone else."

"She would be safe. But, I would lose Kolyat…and you would be a child." He paused. "I could watch over you…protect you…maybe even help during the Batarian attack."

"That is all true," she said…"and I would have gotten to love you much sooner."

"You would be a child...I would never have –"

"I think you know you would have. I know I would have. Do you think our souls would have cared about age? Do you think the desire…the need would have been any less? There is no way we could have resisted each other …not then and not now. You would have been a lot more fun than b.o.b. anyway."

"Who is Bob?" He asked…more than a little bit jealous.

" B.o.b. stands for battery operated boyfriend…it was my…sex toy."

He rubbed his hand on his face and sighed. He wondered if he could ever be around his wife and not be hard as a stone. He was sure he would soon find himself in a lot of awkward situations. He forced himself to continue what they were discussing. "I'm sure your parents would have been thrilled that an older man had taken such interest in their daughter."

She thought back on man and woman that raised her. "They adopted me…you know…as a baby." She said. "I couldn't have asked for better parents. They were very open…very loving…never shy about showing the world how much they were in love. She sighed..."I always wanted what they had."

"Then you shall have it." He said and kissed the tip of her nose.

She smiled at him. "My parents were very romantic…eccentric. They believed in Soul-Mates…they believed in eternal love. They would have welcomed you into my life…their home. I know, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that they would have made sure we got a special license to marry. They would have believed that no one could have protected me and loved me more than my soul-mate."

"They would have been right." He said. "I wish I could have met them. They sound like beautiful people. The world is less for their loss."

"Yes," she said. "It is." She cleared her throat and continued.

"The second point in time that I could come for you is when Kolyat is young… any time between his birth and up to a year before the raid. But..."

"I would be unfaithful to my wife and be forced to denounce her." He said slowly.

"Yes," she said, her heart breaking for him. "And, very publicly. Your enemies would have to know that you felt nothing more for her, that you left her for another woman you fell madly in love with. You would probably have to marry me very publicly, to draw your enemies from Irikah to…"

"You." A cold knot of fear settled in his belly. Seeing Irikah's beaten, raped, and discarded body had torn him to pieces…but, the thought of seeing his lifemate like that…"Absolutely not."

"Thane…husband, I am a soldier. I am more than I appear…I can take care of myself."

He gave her a hard look. "No."

"Thane…I'm not normal…my body is different…I can't die…at least not for long. My body heals itself…from anything. Sometimes I comeback from death…time resets…I get a _do-over _and no one remembers but me…other times, I hit what I call an…anchor-point, an immovable event, and I just wake up at a later time…like I did when the Normandy fell."

"But, you suffer the pain of dying…and each death would always have the chance of being final." He said matter of fact.

She wanted to lie to him, but she couldn't. She nodded. "Death isn't pretty, even if I _can_ walk away from it. Sometimes I have…issues I need to work through afterwards."

He stared at her intently. "If anything like that ever happens Siha…do not think to hide it from me. Let me help you work through it. Let me be there for you if that is all I can do."

"If that is what you wish." She said. "I'm telling you this so you know that I'm far from defenseless. I can't die, I heal fast, and I can kill a man with my mind. So –"

"You can kill a man with your mind?" He asked incredulously.

She looked away from him troubled. "I call it the Drain. I only do it as a last resort, when I'm too weak to go on. It makes me feel…dirty. My enemy becomes a victim and they are helpless against it. You are familiar with the biotic Reave power?"

"Yes, though I've not had much luck with it myself."

"It is similar in nature to Reave, though Reave takes awhile to kill and usually requires two hits to do so…I always give them time to back off before hitting them with it again. But, instead of siphoning from the enemy and receiving protection, as Reave does…I siphon everything from them…shield, barrier, aura, life…nothing is left behind. I absorb it all…it becomes mine. If I touch them they die near instantly…though not painlessly. If I drain them from a distance it takes a little longer and the pain is greater. And, what makes it worse is if I'm injured my body takes over and siphons from anyone…if there is direct skin contact. I have no control over it …my body just takes what it needs like a parasite. _That_ is what makes me a monster. No one should be able to do that to another living soul."

Thane tipped her head up forcing her to look at him. "My wife is not a monster. Do not disrespect the woman that I love beyond life. You give everything to those around you. You help everyone you can…even if you have to go out of your way to do so. You give people confidence…make them want to strive to be better than they are…better than they ever thought they could be… I have seen you work yourself ragged to be there for others…I _know_ you gave your life to ensure the safety of your crew…I have never seen anyone give as much as you give…act as selfless as you do…I've never seen more compassion or a bigger heart…so do not ever think to call yourself a monster…for if you are the definition of a monster than there are far too few monsters in this galaxy…" He lifted her hand to his cheek and drifted into memory. "…She turns from the loud, crazy man…her head falls…exhaustion overtakes her…her face creases in… sorrow…she takes a deep breath…she is determined to keep going." He pulled himself out of the memory and looked at her, brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her palm.

His tender words nearly broke her heart. She was humbled that he saw her that way. She couldn't discount his words, but she had never seen herself in that light before. Then it dawned on her. Hot damn it was him! "You were who I felt…you were the one stalking me today."

"I was…stalking you…yes. I sensed you when you first walked in. I was drawn to you and couldn't understand why. I mean…you were obviously beautiful…but, you were human...I had never been drawn to another species before. Then I heard my name…and I had to find out what you wanted with me; if you were a threat to me. I knew you felt my presence…most do not…I was…_intrigued_. Then I discovered you were Commander Shepard…and a dead Spectre at that…I was a little…concerned. So…Here I am."

"Right where you were meant to be." She said.

He squeezed her hand and nodded. "Can you tell me why you passed out when you first saw me?" He asked curiously.

"Ah…that…" she said. "I had hoped you would have forgotten that."

"Not likely." He said and chuckled.

"Fine…I will tell you that story momentarily. I'd like to finish what we were discussing earlier." She said. He nodded and waited for her to go on.

"The third point in time that I could come to you is after…the Batarian attack. Immediately after would be insensitive to everyone...but, maybe a year later? Unfortunately, that means –"

"Kolyat would have to go through the death of his mother and abandonment by me…Pain regardless the choice."

"And, that is why I said I will not blame you if you choose to keep things as they are…Thane…this is not a choice you need to make right now." She reassured him.

"Although the sooner I make the choice the sooner you can begin…processing it." He sighed. "The third option is out of the question in any case. I would spare Irikah and Kolyat from that fate if it were at all possible. Choosing between not having Kolyat or betraying and hurting Irikah, turning the Batarians against you…I will have to meditate on that and get back with you. As you have mentioned…pain regardless the choice." He said somberly. "The idea of touching another woman…taking her to wife when I have a lifemate…you coming to me...it –" he shivered.

She hugged him tightly, her heart breaking for him. "You would not know of me then…you would be content –" her voice cracked, "...with your life."

He nodded, but she could see the sadness in his eyes. "Now," he said, clearing his throat. "Will you tell me why you fainted when you first saw me?"

She slapped at his chest…"You are relentless." She rolled away and sprung from the bed. She turned from the waist so he would be treated to the sight of both her ass and the side of her breast. "I need a bath…you are welcome to watch…" and headed towards the bathroom, her hips swaying with every step.

Thane damn near swallowed his tongue. He was sure she was going to be the death of him, but he could not think of a better way to go. He leapt from the bed and was behind her in a flash. When she bent over to add more bath crystals to the steaming water, it took everything in him not to grab her hips and plunge into her.

She pushed a button on the halo pad and started the water churning. The crystals she had poured in foamed up immediately. She slowly lowered herself into the steamy, rolling water. Heaven, she sighed. Thane gently pushed her forward and settled in behind her.

"Thane…what are you doing? I don't want you to aggravate –"

"Shush, Siha. I may need to avoid prolonged exposure to moisture, but I do need to bathe." He chuckled and rested his back against the rear of the tub.

She leaned back against him and felt his hardness against her back. She moved gently against him, he groaned and his arms went around her, his hands caressed her soapy breasts. She turned in his arms, straddled his hips and locked her legs around his back. She threw her arms around his neck, pulled up and rocked herself against his hard shaft. Their mouths met in a fiery clash, tongues dueling.

His hands slid down her wet back and cupped her ass, kneading it. "Siha," he gasped. "Merge us…make us one."

"Only if you will," she said huskily, closing her eyes, pushing out and merging their auras.

"My pleasure," he said and sliding her slowly down his length. She was very tight, it was a slow slide, but the bubbles lubricated them both perfectly. It was disorienting to feel his own hard, ribbed shaft deep inside of him, but feeling her pleasure was heady…their combined pleasure explosive. He could feel himself swelling, his balls growing heavy and tight as her breasts slid along his chest in time with his thrusts. "Siha," he gasped. "Separate us… I don't want to come this soon."

She shook her head, he saw her eyes grew soft, unfocused. She threw her head back and cried out as the orgasm took her. Thane felt her muscles squeeze his shaft hard, felt her orgasm as his own, felt her teeth locked on to his shoulder and was lost. He shouted out as his own orgasm rocked him, his shaft locking them together, his mouth fell to her shoulder and he bit down. She held his head in place, demanding that he take more of her. She felt the pull on the wound as he suckled it and shuddered in pleasure.

She felt an odd tingling pressure in her chest. She looked down saw a white, gauzy ribbon like thing connecting them. She ran her hand down his chest, it passed through the white ribbon thing, but she felt a pull deep within her. Her eyes opened in astonishment. Their souls had connected. This was so far out of the realm of anything she could have imagined that she was momentarily lost. One thought finally settle in her mind. Her instincts told her that her soul could strengthen him, help him to fight his disease longer. They would have more time together. She knew what she had to do. She garnered her strength, closed her eyes and severed her soul. The truncated soul snapped back into her chest and she gasped at the loss.

Thanes eyes popped open he felt a brief heat in his chest and a strange emptiness he knew to be hers. He saw a blue glow fade from around her. "Siha," he said quietly. "What did you do?" His body was still experiencing the aftershocks and it was hard for him to focus.

"Later," she said, running her tongue down his neck and giving it a small nip. She settled her head on his shoulder and clung to him, savoring the tiny vibrations the ribs of his shaft were sending through her core. "I'm a bit…distracted right now…"

He held her tightly to him and closed his eyes, praying to Arashu that he would be given more time with his wife. He felt his shaft release them, but he stayed deep inside her, unwilling to be parted just yet. She disconnected them but remained in his arms.

When he finally lifted her off of him, she turned, slapped a few buttons on the console, turned off the water jets and let the water drain. She stood up, pulled him up and turned the shower spray on. She grabbed a loofah sponge hanging behind her, poured something that smelled like vanilla spice onto it and asked him to turn around. As the water slapped at his skin, he felt her slide the loofah down his back and over his ass, caressing him as much as washing him. She dropped down to run the loofah down his legs. He felt her nip his right butt cheek and his shaft sprang to life.

She stood up and asked him to turn back around. She ran the loofah along his arms and then down his chest. She dropped to her knees to run the loofah down his legs. As she ran it up his thigh, his shaft jerked and hit her in the cheek. She chuckled and turned, giving it the attention it desired.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt her tongue, her teeth and then his head slide into the heat of her mouth. She ran her tongue to the base of him and then lower. She gently sucked a testicle into her mouth and rolled her tongue around it, she then treated the other one to the same tormented pleasure. He had no idea his testicles could feel that kind of ecstasy. She ran her tongue back up his shaft, licked the small slit before taking him back into her mouth. Her hand moved on his shaft as she suckled. He felt himself swell. "Siha," he gasped and tried to move her.

She continued, moving her hand faster, she pulled back enough so that she only licked and suckled the very tip of him. It was amazing he fit into her as large as he was swelling. He heard him cry out and felt the head of him spread out over the top of her hand as he erupted into her mouth. She tongued the last of his essence from the tip of his shaft and then ran her tongue along the underside of the elongated, flattened edge of his head. He groaned, bucked against her, and ran his fingers through her wet hair. She could feel his shaft ribs pulsing their aftershocks against her palm. She had nearly come herself, but had been too distracted by the changes his shaft went through, she had never seen anything so fascinating.

Thane looked down at the top of his wife's head and could not believe how much love for her he had inside him. She was the most giving soul he had ever known. He pulled her to her feet and took the loofah from her hand. He reached behind her and poured more of the liquid soap on it. He pressed her to him and ran the loofah down her back and buttocks. Then he pulled back and ran it down her breasts and belly. He watched the nipples tighten and soap bubbles part like twin rivers around her peaks. He brought his mouth to her breast and suckled the bud, rolling it between his teeth and soothed it with his tongue. She cried out, flung her head back and ran her leg up the outside of his. He rubbed the loofah along her core and she rocked against him, crying out his name in frustration. He chuckled, hit button to shut the water off. He hit the quick dry and grabbed the towel hanging beside the shower and wrapped her in it. He picked her up in his arms and carried her down the steps to their bed.

He fell atop her, kissed her deeply and then slid down her body. He suckled each of her breasts in turn and then slid his tongue down her belly, darted it into her bejeweled navel and continued his journey downward. He gently bit her inner thigh and then spread her lips to reveal her hidden treasure. As his tongue danced and swirled around the swollen bud, his fingers thrust and moved within her. When he took her in his mouth and suckled her, her hips raised, her hands flew to his head and she cried out as the orgasm shook her. His heart burst with pride at how fiercely his woman responded to his touch. He licked and nibbled his way back up her body and cradled her in his arms.

She hugged him tightly and kissed his lips. "I know you still have questions…and I'll answer them…but, I think we need to see Liara first. The answers to your questions will have more meaning if you can see the memory pictures."

He nodded and gave her ass a swat. "Then go get dressed…I'm taking us out to eat before we see her."

"Ohh…" she said…"a date." She rolled off the bed and sashayed herself over to her closet.

Thane watched her hips sway and felt himself stir…he buried his head beneath a pillow and groaned. She was going to kill him.

Garrus-Thane-femShep love triangle

Chapter 12

A Date & More

As Thane closed the door to the bathroom, Shepard instructed EDI on some changes she wanted implemented while they were out.

She then proceeded to slip into a slinky purple dress. There was a small golden push-up style brazier that covered her breasts…well covered might be a strong word…with a small, purple cropped sleeveless half-jacket that only reached as far as to cover the sides of her breasts. A small 'V' of material aimed down from her breasts towards her navel and two small golden cords fell from it and snapped onto her long purple skirt that started at her pubic line. In the back a couple inch swath of material spiraled down her back and snapped on to the back of her low cut skirt. The gauzy purple material that made up her dress was shot through with gold threading, so that it shimmered when she moved. She topped it off with some gold flats; a blue topaz in her exposed navel, blue topaz drops on her ears, and a simple gold chain that looped through itself and suspended a small blue topaz like a pendulum above her cleavage.

Thane nearly stopped breathing when he exited the bathroom and drank in his wife's appearance. Goddess Arashu give him strength.

"Do you like?" She asked and twirled around. The material floated around her for a moment and then settled against her, molding to her every inch.

He flew down the stairs and captured her in his arms, rocking his hardness against her. "What do you think, Siha?" He whispered in her ear sending chills down her spine.

"I think, husband, that you are insatiable." She said rubbing her hand down the length of him.

Thane groaned, saying, "No more than you, Siha." He gave her a scorching kiss…she gave his shaft a gentle squeeze and he backed away. "Have a care, wife, I am hanging by a thread here." He laced her arm through his and hit the door at a near run before he lost all reason.

They sat in the back of the taxi, arms around each other, as the automated sky car took them to their destination. It stopped in front of the Hotel Azure and she quirked her eyebrow at him. "A favorite haunt of yours husband?"

He tightened his arm around her as his cheeks flushed brighter red. "No, Siha, I have never been to this establishment. But, I have been told it has the best food in Nos Astra."

They entered the hotel and proceeded to the elevator. He could see the eyes of several patrons turn their way. He put his arm protectively around his wife and sent one leering human a cold stare. The human looked away grumbling about frogmen stealing their women. Shepard appeared to be oblivious to the stir she was causing…she seemed so innocent at times.

Shepard rolled her eyes at the prejudice of some people. She threaded her arm in his, pulled him to a stop, ran her leg up the side of his and gave him a fiery kiss right in the middle of the atrium. She looked at the disgruntled man, winked at him, garnered a touch of power, waggled her finger and upended his coffee all over his lap. The man jumped up screeching, grabbing at his burnt balls and ran off in the direction of the bathrooms.

Thane turned just in time to see the man jump and yell out, his crotch a steaming mess. He looked at his wife and said, "You didn't."

She gave him an innocent look, batted her eye lashes…but couldn't keep it up. "I did." She said and burst out laughing. He couldn't help but join her.

Gods he loved this woman. He would certainly keep the fact in mind that she was not as oblivious as she appeared. They stepped into the elevator and headed to the top floor.

When they entered the dining hall, there was a long line of customers waiting to be seated. She sighed and she entered their names into the console at the bottom of the list. She wrapped her arms around him and put her head on his shoulder while they waited for a table to open. His heart felt like it would soar right out of his chest. His wife was openly declaring him to everyone.

Her omni-tool vibrated, she activated it and a halo screen popped up displaying an Asari woman that directed her to the head of the line. She looked apologetically at the patrons she passed, who murmured amongst themselves about who she could be. She was told she wouldn't have to wait in line since she was on the VIP list. She looked at Thane and shrugged. They were escorted up a flight of stairs to the loft where the VIP section was. Two of the walls were massive fish tanks. She wasn't sure why a shiver of trepidation went down her spine. She shook her head and looked around. The flooring was made of glass, she could see straight down to the floor below. She looked up in horror. The waitress laughed.

"No worries, babe." She said touching Shepard's arm. "The glass is viewable one way only. You can see down, they can't look up and see your most impressive assets." The waitress said suggestively and winked at her. She gave Thane a cursory glance and then returned her eyes to the delicious human in front of her. "Just hit the call button if you need me for absolutely _anything_…and I mean _anything". _She said giving Shepard's arm a light squeeze.

Thane gently pulled his wife away and gave the waitress a hard glare. The waitress shrugged her shoulders, handed them a menu and sashayed off.

"Well, that was awkward." Shepard said.

Thane gave his wife an incredulous look. She was the best looking woman in this Hotel…with her body on display, looking good enough to eat…and she wondered why people would hit on her? He would be thankful if he could leave tonight without getting into a fight or three.

He saw his wife standing patiently beside her chair. What was she waiting for? A memory popped into his head. A human man holding out a chair for his date to sit. Of course! He pulled out her chair. She thanked him and sat down. He was going to have to do a bit of research on human mating customs apparently, he thought as he slid into his own chair.

They looked across at each other. Wasn't going to do. They moved their chairs closer together so that they could touch each other. He put his arm around her shoulders; she put her hand on his thigh and rested her head on his shoulder while they purveyed the menu. They programmed in a seafood platter for two and a tiramisu for desert. She ordered a bottle the best bubbly in the house. He raised his browridge at the extravagance. He had plenty of money, but he knew that bottle would run several thousand credits or more.

"I have a wee bit of money." She said smiling at him.

"I invited you…I'm paying." He said matter of fact.

She stuck her tongue out at him and he dove in to capture it with his mouth. Her hand traveled up his thigh. He quickly captured it under his hand to still her advancement. "While the idea of making love to you in this dining hall is tantalizing, I doubt our waitress would appreciate watching me explore your _most impressive assets_."

They fed each other, kissed, and small talked the meal away. As they were finishing up the last bite of tiramisu, which had become his new favorite dessert, he noticed she had a bit of cream on the side of her mouth. He took the bit of cream into his mouth and proceeded to kiss her.

She placed her hand to his soft cheek. "I love you Thane." Her eyes popped open and she gave him a wicked…though trifle fearful grin. She stood up, pushed her chair around the side of the table, pulled her dress up to her hips and fell down upon one knee at the foot of his chair. She took his hand and looked up into his questioning eyes. "Thane Krios," she said. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband in the eyes of the law? Will you marry me?"

Everyone's eyes…including a very jealous waitress…turned in shock to watch the human woman on bended knee propose to the Drell. They all waited silently for his response.

Thane's heart flipped over in his chest. That she would want to publicly marry him never crossed his mind. Drell were akin to second class citizens since they were so rare. He pushed his chair back and fell to his knees in front of her. "You are my heart...my love…my life…you are the breath in my body…my lifemate…my siha…my wife…you are my world…my everything…I would marry you this minute if I could." He said drawing her into his arms and kissing her with all the love in him.

Cheers went out all around them. As he helped her to her feet the manager came over to the newly affianced couple. "Commander Shepard…if you wish to marry immediately, we have specialists from several faiths we can call upon. Many weddings have been performed within these walls. The wedding and all it entails would be free of charge if you would allow us the honor of posting your wedding picture in our VIP hall. I will let you discuss it…I'll be right over there," she said pointing to the bar across from the small dance floor.

Thane looked at her and touched her cheek. "We can have a big ceremony if you prefer. Anything you want."

She gave him a soft but sad smile. "I don't need a big ceremony. I don't have a family to invite and my friends have moved on with their lives…I wouldn't even know where to find them. We'll invite the crew, Liara and I will see if I can get David Anderson on vid. Is there anyone you wish to invite?"

Thane thought about his son, wished things had been different, and then shook his head. "I have lived a solitary life for many years; there is no one that I am very close to anymore."

He watched her smile fall from her face. "We can wait, Siha."

"It's not that. I just wish…I wish you were not so alone." She whispered solemnly.

"I have all that I need right now, Siha. You complete me." He said with a smile.

"Then let's get married husband," she said, taking his hand and headed for the manager. "Do you have a room with a vid-com?"

"Absolutely," she said with a broad smile. "Everything can be ready for you in an hour or so…we can provide you with the license, rings, dresses, tuxedos, appetizers, cake…anything you need."

"Do you want me to change into some other type of dress?" She asked him.

"Not at all," he reassured her. "You chose that dress for me and I want to marry you exactly as you are." He looked down at his leathers that he'd worn for the past two days…"I do think I will take them up on the tuxedo offer though…"

"Do you want to know why I chose purple to wear for you?" She saw his nod and continued. "It is the color of your aura. Your aura is a beautiful purple shot through with a light blue." She said, swaying her hips so the blue gemstone danced in her navel.

"What color is yours?" he asked grabbing her hips and pulling her to him.

"It's a medium teal with swirls of dark purple laced with gold."

"Your aura is as beautiful and alluring as you are…Do you ever get distracted by them?" He asked concerned.

"I have to open my mind to see them, so I don't see them unless I want to…thank the stars…or yes, I'd be running around with my head in the clouds and my ass shot off."

Shepard turned to the manager. "Do you have the proper Alliance certificate?"

The manager gave her a broad smile. "We certainly do…we have certificates for just about every known government. Do you require a certain faith to be married under?"

Shepard shook her head and looked at Thane; he shook his head as well. "It just needs to be accepted by the Alliance." She said

"You are human, I suspect you will want rings?" Asked the manager.

"I don't know…I need to discuss it with Thane." She looked at Thane's hand and ran her finger down his fused fingers and then down his little finger.

"Of what significance are rings in a human marriage ceremony?" He asked her.

"They have several meanings. One is that they are circular denoting a love that will last forever…infinity. They are also a sign of love, devotion, and faithfulness that one spouse gives to another. They are worn on the third finger because supposedly the vein in that finger runs straight to the heart. They are sentimental, romantic symbols…we don't need to get them." She reassured him.

Thane looked thoughtful for a moment and then he said, "Yes we do. It is a human custom of love and honor and you are human. I want to give you a ring and pledge myself to you…and I want to wear your ring…that is, if you do not mind if I wear it upon this finger?" He said holding up his little finger and wiggling it about.

Shepard flung her arms around him and hugged him tight. "Thank you ...my love."

Thane hadn't realized the rings meant that much to her. "If something is ever this important to you wife…you need to tell me…do not leave me in the dark or guessing. If something is important you then it is important to me." He said, kissing her on the lips. "And, just so you are aware…I will not accept a free ring. The ring I give to you will come from my heart. I will be paying for it." He said with conviction.

"I absolutely agree." She said and turned back to the manager. They picked out the rings and sent them off for a quick engraving. They chose the appetizers, alcohol, cake, and music. She commed David Anderson on her omni-tool and asked if he would be available in about an hour to give her away to the man she was going to marry. She laughed at his shocked look and introduced him to Thane.

"I think I'll let you be the one to break the news to Alenko when he gets back. I'm not going to touch that one…not even for you," he said to his pseudo-daughter and chuckled. "Just vid-com me when you're ready."

Thane cocked an browridge at her. "Who is Alenko?"

"He was a friend…a lieutenant under me on the first Normandy. We flirted a little…he wanted more…I couldn't give it to him. I had discovered I had feelings for somebody else by that time. I don't think he knew about Garrus and I…we only just found out we had something right before the attack…"

Thane nodded and sighed. Another moon-struck man in love with his wife. He knew it was just something he would have to become accustomed to. Shepard was an easy woman to love and a hard one to let go.

Shepard commed EDI and had her request that Joker, Kelly, Donnelly, Daniels, Miranda, Jacob, Legion, Dr. Chakwas come to the Hotel Azure in an hour for her wedding to Thane. She told EDI that she would have invited her too if she could have.

Thane looked breathtaking when he stepped from the wardrobe room in his black tux with purple trim. He even sported blue Topaz gems upon his neck collar and small gold buttons down the front of his jacket.

They had the wedding ceremony next to the vid-com pad so that David Anderson's hologram could give her away. They spoke vows from their hearts and slipped their rings upon each other's fingers. Rings engraved on the underside with tiny words: _Lifemate. I will always find you._ A testament to their shared lives together. They ended the ceremony with a tender kiss and turned for the Wedding photo.

David Anderson congratulated them, toasted to their happiness and signed out. They received well wishes from everyone, Liara was even crying as she hugged Shepard. Many raised glasses and toasts later they stepped out on the dance floor to dance their first dance as husband and wife. They clung to each other, swaying to the music…their lips met and world slipped away.

Thane's eyes opened when he felt a tap on his shoulder. "It is custom to share the bride." Jacob intoned. Thane sent him a chilling glance. "On the dance floor." Jacob quickly amended. Shepard looked into his eyes, gave him a devastating smile and nodded. He watched his wife whirl away in another man's arms.

Liara grabbed is arm and pulled him into a dance. She was saying something to him, but his eyes were busy following his wife around the dance floor.

"Thane!" Liara said shaking him. "She's not going anywhere."

He looked at her trying to focus on what she was saying. He was finding it very difficult to take his eyes off his wife.

"You," she said poking at his chest, "better treat her right. Shepard is my best friend…she is the most beautiful being I have ever met." Liara said wistfully with tears in her eyes. "But, she's also very…different…complex. She will need your understanding as much as she will need your love." Tears fell silently down her face as she continued. "Shepard puts all of herself into everything she does. She _gives_ all of herself. She will throw herself into danger without a thought to help someone. She can be aware of everything yet blind to the simplest things…she needs…she needs…." Liara let out a small sob and started to pull away.

Thane held tight and looked into the Asari's eyes. "You are in love with her too." It was a statement not a question. The Asari's eyes grew wide and then she nodded. "I understand," he told her. "Shepard is an easy woman to love."

"And a hard one to let go." Liara said softly.

Thane nodded. Then he looked at his wife's friend. "Shepard is my _lifemate_. Know this…there is nothing I wouldn't do for her."

Liara felt her heart shatter. Unrequited love was a bitch. Thane's words had destroyed her hopes…her dreams. There was no more hope. Not for her. "I guess I always hoped that some day she would _see_ me. But, a lifemate is so…so" she sighed. "Please…give me a moment to compose myself." She noted Thane's worried expression. "I'll be fine."

Thane nodded and his eyes scanned the room for his wife, who was now on the arm of Ken Donnelly.

Shepard grabbed up Ken and spun him onto the dance floor. "Ken, I'm about to bitch slap you. You are about as blind and slow as a slug." She admonished.

"Commander Shepard," he began.

"Ken…life is too short to play games. You talk and joke about women and their bodies in front of a woman who is madly in love with you. Your eyes are wide shut to the best thing you have in your life. So, get your head out of your ass before it is too late."

Ken's eyes opened wide…his mouth opened and closed like a fish. His eyes darted to Gabby, who was looking in their direction. "She likes me?" He asked in wonder.

"One bitch slap coming up." Said Shepard, raising her hand.

Ken held his arms up in surrender. "Life is too short…I'm thinkin' I need to woo a lady…thank you for settin' me straight Commander." He said and headed off in Gabriella's direction.

Shepard smiled as she watched him go. She turned to find her husband when Kelly stepped in and pulled her into a dance. Well, she thought to herself, this was rather awkward.

"You obviously like dangerous men," Kelley said with a smile.

OK…thought Shepard, I'll play along. "I lead a dangerous life…dangerous men fit right in."

Kelly gave her a broad smile, "I like you more and more Commander!" She said and then spun off into Jacob's arms.

Shepard shook her head and turned into Liara, who grabbed her hand and pulled her into the next dance. And…things could not get any more strange she thought laughing to herself. Then she tilted back her head, laughed out loud, and spun Liara in a circle.

"I'm sorry I can't join you in your mission. I have…debts that need repaid." Liara said quietly.

"I understand Liara…it's been two years…my friends have all…moved on. It hurts, but I understand. And, when the time comes I will help you in any way that I can."

"I know you will Shepard…you always do. I'm always leaning on you…and you are always there to catch me." She said solemnly.

"That's what friends do for each other." Shepard said with a smile.

"Yes…and I failed you. The one time you asked me for help and I turned you away." Liara said, a tear falling down her cheek.

"Liara," Shepard said, tilting her head up to look her in the eye…"You didn't fail me. You have a life…Important things to do. I understand. And perhaps…" She paused, "perhaps there is something you might be able to help me with that won't take you away from your current obligations."

Liara looked at Shepard hopefully. "Anything."

"There are memory pictures…in my mind…that I would like to share with Thane. I know you were able to see the beacon's pictures…I was hoping you would be able to see my memory pictures and give them to Thane."

Liara looked thoughtfully a moment and then a slow smile spread across her face. "I should be able to do that. When did you want to?"

"I was going to ask you tonight when I came by."

"Consider it done," said Liara.

"By the way, how did things go with Nyxeris?"

"Nyxeris had some interesting data hidden away. I wouldn't have caught her without you. Now, I'm one step closer to the Shadow Broker." Liara said, pausing… "She was very talented. I imagine that had been ordered to assassinate me…I never would have seen her coming. But, her barriers needed practice…practice I'm afraid she won't be getting." She said, smiling smugly.

Shepard laughed and gave Liara another twirl. "So what is your next step?"

"I will gather more information, peel away the lies, shine light into the shadows…and when I find the Shadow Broker, I will hit him with a biotic field so strong that what is left of his body will fit into a coffee cup." She said with a cold gleam in her eyes.

"What did the Shadow Broker do to you?" Asked Shepard, puzzled by her friend's fury.

Liara looked away, then back to her friend. She pulled her into a brief embrace and then twirled her out. "Did Cerberus ever tell you how they recovered your body?" She caught Shepard's head shake and continued. "I gave it to them…I gave _you_ to them… Because they said they could rebuild you. And to do that I had to take it from the Shadow Broker who was going to sell it to the Collectors. My friend, Feron, and a geth sacrificed themselves so that I could get away with your body."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Shepard asked curiously.

"When I gave you to Cerberus, I told myself I was doing it for you, for a chance to bring you back. But, I knew Cerberus would use you for their own nefarious purposes...and I let it happen because I couldn't let you go. I'm sorry." Liara said, hanging her head in shame.

"I'm not. Liara…," Shepard tilted Liara's head up to look into her eyes. "You saved my life by giving me to Cerberus…And, by doing so you have given me the chance to save countless other lives. Thank you." She leaned in and gave Liara a brief peck on the lips. "Keep in mind…I will take down Cerberus…but, not until I've squeezed every last resource out of them to bring down the Collectors."

"I am relieved. I thought you would hate me if you knew. So, that is why I must destroy the Shadow Broker…for what he did to my friend...what he did to the geth… for what he tried to do to you…and for whatever he is doing with the Collectors."

Shepard looked at her worriedly. "Be careful Liara…don't become the thing you are hunting."

Liara gave her a wicked grin. "Says the dead Spectre working with Cerberus." The smile fell from her face. "Do not worry Shepard. I am not my mother. Everything I'm doing I'm doing of my own free will…for better or for worse."

"And that…only makes me worry more." She said, giving her friend's shoulder a squeeze. "Is it still ok if we come by tonight?"

"Of course, Shepard…I will see you then…oh – do you want me to continue searching for Garrus?" Liara asked. When she received Shepard's nod she turned and walked away.

She looked around and saw Miranda standing alone by the bar and rolled her eyes. Damn. Well, she thought…in for a penny in for a pound. She'd already danced with nearly everyone else. She walked over to Miranda and pulled her onto the dance floor.

"Shepard," Miranda said, "I like your dress. It's stunning."

"Thank you," Shepard replied. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"More than I thought I would…You know, when I came aboard the Normandy I never thought I'd be going to a wedding…you are just full of surprises…and speaking of which…we haven't yet discussed your biotic abilities." Her eyes narrowed on Shepard. "I was designed to be perfect, yet you are stronger, with no implants… and perhaps more perfect than I. Were your parents strong biotics…it wasn't in your dossier."

Shepard rolled her eyes… "I wouldn't know. I was adopted as a babe…and no…I am far from perfect…I'm not even so well padded as you," she said glancing down at Miranda's ample cleavage.

Miranda threw her head back and laughed, then looked seriously at Shepard. "I will find out what makes you tick…and with any luck I will be able to track down your birth parents. You are as much a puzzle now as when I put you back together…and I'm very good at finding answers." Miranda shot her a wink and headed back to the bar.

She spotted Dr. Chakwas sitting at a chair near the bar. She went to her old friend and asked if she wanted to dance. She said she was having too much fun watching. "Shepard," Chakwas said. "It does my heart good to see some happiness come out of the hell this galaxy is in. I had thought you and Garrus…I'm sorry…forgive me…just the ramblings of an old, drunk woman." She said apologetically.

"Nothing to forgive doctor. I do love Garrus … and I've been honest with Thane about it. He and I are…lifemates."

Karin Chakwas looked at Shepard in surprise. "Then it is a far more rare and precious thing that you have found. Congratulations." Shepard thanked her and got up to attend to more of her guests.

She looked around for Daniels…but saw that she was in deep conversation with Donnelly, wrapped in his arms on the dance floor. About damn time, she smiled.

Shepard felt familiar eyes on her; she scanned the room and saw her husband watching her while he was talking with Jacob. She blew him a kiss and went over to Legion who was standing off by itself scanning the proceedings.

She pulled Legion onto the dance floor. It just stood there. She placed each of its hands at her waist and put her hands on its shoulders and forced it to move.

"Shepard Commander…why do organics move in this fashion? It is inefficient and serves no purpose." it asked raising its eye plates.

Shepard laughed. "We dance because it allows us to both blow off energy and feel alive." She said, twirling Legion awkwardly around the dance floor, while receiving more than few strange looks. "If I could make you feel alive…I would."

"That is…illogical."

"Perhaps so," she said leading it back to the corner it had chosen, "But I'm a hopelessly romantic human…Thank you Legion…for the dance. I enjoyed myself."

It flapped its face plates. "Acknowledged," it said.

She turned around and her husband's arms embraced her. "I'm through sharing my wife. I have discovered that I do not much care for the concept." He said with a wry smile as he pulled her onto the dance floor. He molded her body to his and placed a fiery kiss on her lips. She groaned and arched into him as his hands fell to her ass and rocked her against him.

"Thane…do you know how badly I want you inside me?" She whispered into his ear.

He shivered as a wave of desire hit him so strong it nearly brought him to his knees. "I might have an idea," he groaned as he moved against her.

With one arm around his neck, the other hand at his cheek she rested her forehead against his… "What I would give for a quickie with you in that closet over there…"

Thane crushed her to him. "There are no quickies with us, Siha and too few people to get away with it." He sighed in regret.

She removed her hand from his cheek and lowered it to the bulge in his pants. She ran her hand up his length and gave him a gentle squeeze.

He closed his eyes and gasped, "Siha.."

She took his hand and led him in the direction of the wardrobe closet, uncaring of the hoots and laughter that followed in their wake.

He couldn't believe he was doing this. With everyone watching them dash to the closet…with everyone aware…When she locked the closet door and dropped to her knees, he ceased to have a care in the world.

He ran his fingers through her hair as her hot mouth caressed him. He loved the feel of her silky hair as it slid around his fingers. He loved the feel of her mouth suckling him…and most of all he loved being inside her tight, hot sheath. He pulled her to her feet and into his arms for a deep kiss. Their tongues met in a battle of fierce need. He unsnapped her skirt and it fell in a puddle at her feet. Sweet Gods she had nothing on beneath it. His hand slid through her tight curls, his fused fingers finding her swollen bud.

She threw back her head in ecstasy and rode his hand. "Thane…" she gasped, "I'm about to..."

Her body arched back and he brought her mouth to his to capture her cries as she came for him. She slowly pushed him backwards until his the backs of his legs hit a sofa and he sank back into it. She followed him down and straddled him on her knees. His hands went to her bottom, kneading it…slowly lowering her onto his hard shaft. When she was fully seated, he gave her a moment to adjust to him. When his body shook with the need to move he gave into it, guiding her hips harder…faster…he rocked her against him as his need to come grew unbearable. His wife's eyes had grown soft and unfocused. He knew she was ready too. "Kiss me, Siha." She gave him a dazed look. "Now," he demanded, his voice heavy with passion, "Kiss me NOW."

Her hands went to his head and she pulled him in as her mouth slanted over his. They cried out together, mouths and tongues entwined as an orgasm shook them both. They clung together in the aftermath…savoring the aftershocks…and each other.

When his shaft finally released her, they gave each other a tender kiss and set to righting their clothes. They both agreed they felt like teenagers again and they left the room holding hands and laughing at themselves.

The party continued going on around them. They received a few winks and Joker knuckled Thane's shoulder, by in large their naughty behavior was ignored. They chatted with their guests for awhile longer, then Shepard announced that they were to stay, drink and party until the bar closed down, but she and Thane had somewhere to go.

Joker yelled out, "I would have thought you had taken care of that already…Commander."

Shepard flushed bright red. Thane pulled her to him, kissed her forehead, and shot Joker a fierce scowl. Joker held his hands up in surrender.

They boarded a taxi to Liara's office.

Garrus-Thane-femShep love triangle

Chapter 13

Memory Pictures

Having had a bit too much to drink, Shepard was more than happy to leave the driving to the taxi's auto pilot. She leaned into Thane enjoying the feel of her husband's arms around her. Her husband. While she knew of their past lives and knew the lifemate bond was so much deeper than any superficial _certificate_ could be, they had never before been married in the eyes of the law. There had never been time. They were to have met much later…but, something had changed. She was unsure what had caused the change…and that was trifle worrisome. Granted, she didn't know everything about her past lives…just what Thane's pictures had shown her, and so far nothing huge had changed…but, little things _were_ different and she couldn't help but wonder how those tiny ripples would affect the things to come.

They entered the trade center and made their way through the lower trade floor, the day's bustle was still in full swing; different vendors manned the kiosks than had been there earlier, but there was no sign of business slowing down or wrapping up. Perhaps the lights never dimmed in this district.

They proceeded up the stairs, passed Nyxseris' empty desk and into Liara's office. "Shepard," Liara got up and hugged her. "It's always good to see you…Heard you took Legion for a spin around the dance floor. That would have been quite the sight. Wish I'd have stayed for it."

"Yeah," said Shepard. "I finally found someone who dances worse than I do."

Thane quirked a brow-ridge at her in question. "I thought you danced just fine."

She gave him a grateful smile and then admitted, "That was slow dancing…anyone can do that." Shepard said, giving him a sheepish grin.

Liara started laughing…Then sobered. "Who am I to talk…I hardly dance any better."

Shepard looked drolly at her friend, who danced as bad as she did and hey both burst out laughing.

"Now," Said Liara. "There is something I can do for you. Are you ready Shepard?" She asked. At Shepard's nod, Liara took her hands. "Relax your mind Shepard." She said and closed her eyes. "Embrace eternity." Her eyes opened…dark and blind as she melded them together. She scanned her friend's mind. She saw a door with Thane's picture on it and moved in towards the memories.

She opened the door and stepped into a room where she saw small green hands playing with Drell and Hanar figures on the floor. She walked into the next room another picture opened up. She saw a picture of a Hanar looking a mile high looming above the viewer, she saw his mother was crouched down in front of him, her arms around him. The picture shimmered and a new one came into focus. Small green arms reaching out towards his parents as he was being led away. Liara's heart broke for the little boy. She walked out onto the beach, the picture faded into another. She saw a foot aimed in the direction of another Drell boy, as if caught in mid-leap. They appeared to be practicing some kind of hand to hand combat. Another picture came into focus…she saw larger green hands sighting down a gun…its laser sighted on a Batarian. A few more pictures went by of the boy as he matured…in different locations…with different targets…

A picture floated forward, crisp and clear. The laser of a gun came to bear on a blue Drell woman with dark eyes and orange-brown hazel irises. Other pictures began to fill in…Large green hands holding a tiny blue baby…another killing…Looking down upon green hands holding small blue ones, the tiny feet atop his as they danced around the room…another killing…family pictures amid pictures of death.

The next picture caught Liara by surprise. The blue Drell woman lay on the floor, clothes torn, bleeding…bruised…broken…her eyes open and sightless. Followed by the blue boy...angry…crying…striking out at his father. A tear rolled, unheeded down Liara's cheek.

The subsequent pictures were a cascading slide show of death. Then another picture took form, an Asari woman peaceful in death…followed by one both clear and sharp. Shepard with Garrus and young Krogan standing behind her, guns ready. There were more pictures of her friend. No matter who was in the picture with Shepard, Shepard stood out brighter and more in focus than the others. Liara knew so well what that was like and it was plainly obvious how much she was coming to mean to him. There were battle pictures amid pictures of Shepard sitting across a table from the viewer…Thane. Their hands resting next to each other. Then she could see green hands entwined with pale ones at the bottom of the pictures…evidence their relationship had become acknowledged.

Then she was shown the blue boy, older...a young man…teenager perhaps…holding a gun on a Turian. A picture of the teenager petulant…yelling…tears rolling down his cheeks. The teenager sullen but no longer hateful.

More pictures kaleidoscoped in…battles…Shepard naked in green arms…battles…Shepard's eyes out of focus, lost to passion. Another tear fell down Liara's cheek. Such personal pictures…such love and passion…a passion she wished with all her heart could have belonged to her and Shepard. More battles followed…playful sparring…battles…dancing...battles…loving….biting… bonding…amid more battles.

Another picture stood out …it was of Shepard, her arms held out towards the viewer…tears glistened in her eyes. Then a barrage of collectors…fighting within a stasis bubble…a huge, monstrous humanoid construct…Then she could see Shepard sliding down an incline, reaching out to a green hand.

Another crisp picture of Shepard, in her dress blues…eyes wide and filled with such heartbreaking sadness as she stared at the viewer…Shepard talking to Admiral Hackett as she walked away. There were pictures of a guarded, locked door. Then more pictures of the young blue drell…happier…more content. Pictures of a desert tumbled into pictures of a hospital and what appeared to be an apartment flat on the Citadel.

Shepard appeared again, happy yet melancholy. A stolen moment in the apartment. More pictures rotating between boy, hospital and Shepard. Then a picture of Kaidan holding a gun. Liara felt a mental pull…"Shepard," she gasped… "Relax…don't fight it."

"Siha…do not shut her out…I want to remember our past…remember the memories we had together...I want to experience it with you…be a part of it with you." He coaxed getting as close to her as he could without touching her and disrupting them. He could see the tears raining down her cheeks and his heart went out to her…his arms ached to hold her…to comfort her. But, he also knew he had to share this with her…perhaps it would even explain why she fainted when she first saw him.

Shepard was trying to force herself to relax. It was hard. She didn't want to see what was coming. Didn't want to live it again…

Liara saw a picture of a man threatening the Salarian councilor. She saw the man thrown to the floor. Then she saw the man, arm outstretched towards the viewer, half a sword could be seen. Liara gasped, she didn't need to see more to know where the rest of that sword went. She saw the young drell looking down on the viewer filled with sadness and regret…then Shepard took his place. A more empty and desolate look Liara had never seen. She saw a blackness wreath around Shepard's face as though she was seen down a dark tunnel. Darkness ensued followed by an empty, windswept beach.

She saw Shepard stepping from the waves of the sea her arms outstretched towards the viewer. Shepard with green arms around her. Then Shepard stood with her empty arms raised, her eyes round…full of shock…of horror…a final picture of Shepard crumpled on the beach, tears on her face, screaming out at the heavens.

There was a brief pause and then the pictures rolled again…faster and faster…repeating what she had been shown, with only subtle differences…each lifetime different but the same. Throughout all lifetimes, some of the pictures had been blurry, or at least a portion of the picture was blurry. There was a piece of the puzzle missing, but Liara was unsure what it could be. Liara counted what she thought had to be 6 lifetimes before the pictures slowed to a trickle. The final pictures consisted of three last memories. Shepard standing in the light on the trade floor of Nos Astra in a tight black leather dress…Shepard standing in nothing but a tiny scrap of panties in her cabin…and Shepard seated facing the viewer, eyes full of desire and fear…three memories lacking from the previous lifetimes.

Liara dropped Shepard's hands and took a shaky step back trying to absorb what she had seen. How is it even possible for Shepard to have had multiple lifetimes… the implications were astronomical. There was no way to know just when Shepard died from Thane's memory pictures, but if they had a lifemate bond Liara doubted there would have been all that much time between their subsequent deaths. Her mind was spinning. If he was ripped from her arms to be reincarnated, then the cycle would have begun again right away. Shepard was reliving the same exact lifetime rather than future incarnations as different people. It was as if each her deaths had caused the galaxy to reset itself…as if it were stuck in a loop…but, why? How? Was her friend even aware of how deep this went? Liara shook her head…this was all too vast and too confusing to contemplate in its entirety right now. Perhaps she would discuss it with Shepard later…She had to think on it…right now, however, she had to finish what her friend had asked of her…and she had a debt to settle with the Shadow Broker.

When Liara stepped away from his wife, Thane wrapped his arms around her while she shuddered and cried out her grief. Tears ran silently down his own face knowing she had gone through it all for him. His love for this selfless woman knew no bounds.

Shepard drew back enough to look into Thane's large, dark eyes. She pulled him down for a tender, but long kiss.

Liara made herself busy with some papers on her desk…giving the couple a moment to collect themselves.

When they turned back to her, Liara came around the desk and she asked Thane if he was ready. Thane looked at his wife. She nodded. He stepped away from her, stood straight, threw his shoulders back, and grasped Liara's outstretched hands.

"Do you want me to show him everything?" She asked Shepard.

Shepard shook her head…"No need, he knows his past…if possible just start from when he meets me."

Liara looked at Thane…he nodded his agreement. "Relax your mind Thane…Let go of the present…of all that you see and hear…Embrace eternity."

Pictures began to flow into his mind like a slow motion vid. He felt Shepard come up beside him and she covered their hands with hers…he felt a slight disorientation as their auras all melded together. Liara gasped for a moment and the pictures flickered before continuing. Now, not only did he see the pictures, he felt the emotion they had both experienced during each picture event. It felt as though he was living the memories…as though they had come to life.

When the pictures had run their course Shepard disconnected them, but they all remained there a moment. Heads bowed, tears falling. When their hands finally released Shepard pulled her friend into a tight hug. "Thank you Liara. I just…there are no words I can say to tell you how much what you did for us means to me."

Liara clung to her as long as she could before exhaustion forced her to move. She walked around her desk and sank heavily into her chair. "I had not realized just how much of an empath you are."

Shepard looked at her askew. "That is not a trait I would have thought to use to describe myself."

Thane and Liara looked at each other and laughed. "I do not think I have ever met anyone as empathic as you wife."

"You are both certifiable…if I was such an empathy I would have known what Ga-" Her hand flew to her mouth.

Thane looked at her closely. "What Garrus felt for you?" He asked knowingly.

Liara's eyes opened wide in surprise.

Thane looked over at her. "She told me." He said quietly.

Liara gave him a somber nod and looked over at her friend. "You are a very strong empath…you just have a hard time seeing something if it relates to yourself. If someone had feelings for you, they'd probably have to throw a grenade in your lap to get you to notice." She said sardonically if not a little sadly.

Shepard stuck her tongue out at her friend.

"No," said Thane…darting in to catch her tongue with is mouth. "That belongs to me," he said when their brief kiss ended. "Quit trying to offer it to everyone else."

Shepard's mouth dropped and then snapped closed. "Offer? My ass."

"No," Thane said. "You may not offer that either…_unless_ you are offering it to me." He said suggestively.

Shepard winked at him and turned to Liara. "An-y-waay," she drew out, "I had a second reason for wanting to stop by tonight." She flipped on her omni-tool and sent an information folder to Liara's e-pad. Cerberus sent me some intel I thought you might be interested in. They think they have a good idea of where the Shadow Broker is."

Liara grabbed up the pad and flipped it on. "It looks like a leaked transmission between shadow broker operatives…some hints of location…and it's about…Feron. He's…still alive." She said in wonder. "Cerberus brought you back…and now they are giving me the chance to find Feron…After two years…I hadn't even dreamed he could still be alive."

"He must have been a close friend. Are you ok?" Shepard asked softly.

Liara gave a light laugh. "He betrayed me more than a few times…but, as I said before… in the end he sacrificed himself so that I could get away with your body…I spent the last 2 years plotting revenge…now I have the chance to make it a rescue. But I wonder what happened to the geth."

"You know I am there for you Liara…I will help you free Feron - and find the geth." Shepard said matter of fact.

"We both will." Thane assured Liara.

Liara nodded. "The geth was fascinating, Shepard. It could talk! I didn't even know geth could talk. It wanted to find you as badly as I did. It wanted to ally itself to you. A geth, can you believe it?" Liara asked. "It was horrible to watch it die. A rocket struck it in the chest and I could see right through it. It screamed like a living being." Liara shuddered.

"I think it did find me, Liara. A geth found me on Freedom's Progress. It wore N7 armor, but it still had a hole through the center of it. It told me the geth wanted to ally with me to fight the Old Machines. It looks like your geth survived." Shepard told her.

Liara nodded and gave a small smile. "That is good to know. I'm glad it found you. I guess that only leaves Feron."

"What is our next step?" Shepard asked her friend.

"I need to prepare and sort through all the information. I will let you know when I have a plan and we can meet at my apartment. You are welcome to come back tomorrow and get any information you need from my terminal." Liara took a framed picture from her desk, held it close to her heart and walked from the room.

Thane turned to his wife. "I need some time to reflect upon what I saw. Can we discuss it later…back on the ship?"

Shepard couldn't help but feel relieved that he was putting _the talk_ off. "Trust me when I tell you that you can take as much time as you need."

He gave her a lopsided grin, a brief kiss, then threaded her arm in his and led her out of the office. The ride home was quiet, but Shepard was more than happy to be held in her husband's arms. At some point during the ride home her mind wandered to Garrus. Regardless of how happy she might be, Garrus was a huge part of her life. He was the first man she ever loved…ever thought to give herself to. She knew it wasn't fair to Thane, but she missed Garrus horribly. The hole he left in her heart was not something that could be filled up by something or someone else. It belonged solely to Garrus and always would.

When they entered the cabin Shepard looked around, a stunning smile lit up her face. "What do you think?" She asked him.

"So ravishing you take my breath away." He said gazing into his wife's beautiful eyes.

She flushed. "Not me…the cabin"

He looked around the cabin and the first thing he noticed was the absence of the huge fish tank. In its place was a desk with a terminal resting on it, a padded chair, and an expanded closet. He also noticed the glass case that once held her collection of ships now contained a number of glass shelves, his guns rested on a couple of them. His heart flipped in his chest. She had done all of this for him. He wondered if she would ever stop surprising him.

"You didn't have to…to - "

"I love you Thane. I couldn't bear the thought of the humidity from that fish tank hurting you in any way and I selfishly wanted to keep you here with me rather than the life support room. I wanted your face to be the last thing I saw before falling asleep and the first thing I woke up to. I also had a dehumidifying program installed in the bathroom to help keep the humidity down. I - "

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her until they were both breathless.

"Shepard," EDI intoned. "I have been unable to obtain further information on either Garrus or Thane's son's whereabouts. I will continue to monitor all feeds and let you know if there is a change. I have, however, discovered that Tali is currently on a mission on Haistrom. I've plotted its location on the Galaxy map."

"Thank you EDI."

Thane looked at her in wonder. "You are trying to locate my son?"

"Of course I am…after what I saw…I knew I had to try. He needs help and I intend to give it to him."

Thane's heart swelled with love and pride. He was truly the luckiest man alive. "Thank you, Siha…I cannot begin to tell you what that means to me. What - "

"Shhh," she said putting a finger over his lips. "Do not thank me for loving you. He's our son. He's going through a trying time and he needs us to push him in a better direction whether he likes it or not." Her eyes grew wide and her hand flew to her mouth… "I am sorry…I do not know Drell customs…I did not mean to presume…forgive me."

"You have presumed nothing, Siha. You are my lifemate…my wife. Kolyat will always have Irikah in his heart, but you are his mother now… What worries me is that the memories have shown me that Kolyat has or will become disconnected…he does what his body wills."

"What do you mean?"

"The body is not our true selves. The soul is. Body and soul work as one in a whole person. When the soul is weakened by despair or fear or when the body is ill or injured, the individual is disconnected; no longer whole."

"Do you know why he might have become disconnected?" She asked gently.

"No…but, I intend to find out." He said resolutely.

"We'll find him Thane." She reassured him.

"I believe you wife…you built a career out of doing the impossible…and finding Kolyat in time is merely difficult." He took her hand, raised it to his mouth, placed a kiss on her palm, pulled her to the sofa and drew her down next to him. He was quiet for a moment. "I've gone over the memory pictures and I think I know why you reacted to me the way you did when you first saw me. Why you fainted. Your soul knew the pain it would face and your mind could not bear it…Do you remember saying, 'You have set into motion events that cannot be altered?'" At her nod he continued. "I think your soul was aware that we were lifemates…and once we met there was no turning back…we would be bound and it would eventually lead to my body's death…and to your own."

She was looking at him, tears leaving wet trails down her cheeks. "I don't give a damn about my own death Thane. To watch you get impaled on his sword over and over again. It was too much…The pain too unbearable. We were supposed to have had more time…It was too soon…too soon…" She whispered the last words.

Thane pulled her into his arms and held her close. "I know about it now, Siha…I will be prepared." He sat thoughtfully a moment. There was something else he had wanted to ask her… "Would you, perhaps, tell me what occurred after we made love in the bath?"

Shepard looked puzzled for a moment then her eyes grew large. "Oh…that. I am not so sure you really want to know the answer to that. Can we chalk it up to a random freak occurrence and leave it at that?" She asked hopefully. Thane gave her a hard look and shook his head. She sighed. "I didn't think so. Well, you never can be sure…if you don't ask at least - "

"Siha…" He interrupted.

She gave him an apologetic glance. "This is…difficult, Thane. It was very…personal." She paused for a moment, not quite sure how to word what happened…it was harder because she wasn't quite sure how it happened to begin with. "I love you with all my heart and all my…soul. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you." She touched his soft cheek and pulled him in for a brief kiss. Her lips clung to his for a moment before she pulled back.

He nodded and waited patiently for her to continue. "I guess I just need to rip the bandage off…you have my soul, Thane."

"And you have mine…I just cannot see how that explains anything." He said in exasperation.

"Not just figuratively…I mean literally. After we made love I looked down and saw this strange gauzy string connecting us. I ran my hand down your chest to see if I could touch it…find out what it was. My hand slid right through it like it wasn't there…but, I felt this tug deep within me. I realized it was my soul and that it had reached out to yours. A part of me feared that if I tried to pull it back that yours would follow it out…I wasn't sure what to do…. and then something inside me told me you would be strengthened by my soul. When my instincts tell me something I listen. So…I severed it."

A look of horror crossed Thanes face and he jumped up. He paced frantically in front of the sofa. He fell to his knees in front of her. "Siha, do you know what you have done? The soul is your true self. You have …disconnected yourself. Take it back. You must take it back." He said agitated. That she would have done this horrendous thing for him was unthinkable.

"It is too late. I think it was too late when I first discovered it. Our souls fused. They are one. I feel deep inside that it is so." She paused a moment to collect her thoughts. "Husband, do I appear disconnected? I still have part of my soul within me…it is just…truncated. Perhaps in time…like an aura it will replenish itself. Or not…I don't know and it's a moot point regardless. Thane, I knew this would be hard for you to hear…to accept. But, we are much as we were," she tried to reassure him. "We may be able to sense each other better…be drawn to each other more…you have been strengthened …and with our…blood bond perhaps you will be able to live long enough for a cure to be found. That is my hope anyway." She reached her hand out to cup his soft cheek. He pulled away. Her heart gave a strangled twist; the pain of his rejection devastated her. Silent tears fell from her eyes. "Tell me...husband…before you reject my touch again…what would you have done if the situation had been reversed?"

His eyes flew to hers, a dawning horror on his face. "Siha…never…I never rejected your touch…I could no more reject your touch than I could stop loving you…There is nothing I crave more than your touch…your love. I only thought that I did not deserve comforting…that it was my fault that you…that you…" He shook his head. "Know this…I would never risk your soul for the sake of my own." He hung his head a moment before looking at her. "I would have done the same were it in my power to do so." He said, pulling her into his arms.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and brought her mouth to his. He scooped her up in his arms, rose to his feet, and tossed her onto the bed. Clothes flew in every direction…mouths feasted...hands explored…bodies joined…bonds renewed…they loved each other long into the night and fell asleep in each others arms.

*** I hope I have not confused anyone too much concerning the memory pictures, which could only be seen via Thane's eyes, or the soul bonding. You are welcome to PM me if you have questions.

Garrus-Thane-femShep love triangle

Chapter 14

Nausana

When morning dawned she rolled over, gave her husband a very brief kiss…he tried to grab her but she rolled away…she did not wish to share her morning breath with him…might just scare him off. She sashayed up the stairs and into the shower. She was already busy attending to her teeth when he stepped into the shower to join her.

He noticed a second, brand new tooth brush in the hole next to hers, grabbed it and attended to his own morning mouth. She ran her hands up his glistening, hard muscled chest, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a hot, steamy kiss.

"Didn't wish to see you run screaming from bed this morning after getting a whiff of my morning breath, but I hope I've more than made up for it."

"A little morning breath doesn't concern me, wife, for mine would have been just as bad and I would not have noticed a thing." He smiled at her and ran his hands down her slick back, molding her to him.

"Perhaps we should test that theory tomorrow." She joked.

Shower time turned into fun time, and their morning was…delayed…neither was about to complain.

When they finally made it out of bed…again…as she headed for the bathroom he said he would step out and grab them some breakfast. While he was gone she asked EDI to scan Thane when she got the chance and gave her a list of clothing she wanted added to Thane's wardrobe. Interesting, thought Shepard to herself, she wasn't quite sure when she started thinking of EDI as a female.

She poured herself into blue leather pants and snapped up the matching blue with white trim leather vest. It had a plunging neckline and was cut up to reveal her sapphire bejeweled navel. She cinched up her mag-belt and snapped the Mattock to her lower back. It felt odd, heavier than the shotgun she was used to, but more practical as her only weapon. She attached a couple of extra clips to the belt. She wasn't expecting trouble, hence the lack of armor, but she had never met Samara before and was uncertain what sort of reception she would receive.

All of Thane's leather suits resembled each other, except for varying shades of color. The one he was wearing when he entered the cabin, hands full with a breakfast tray, was one that was blue with white trim and black seams. He set the tray on the coffee table and turned to his wife.

When they noticed what each other was wearing, they laughed. That is until Thane _really_ noticed just what she was wearing. He crushed her to him and dropped a searing kiss on her lips…a kiss full of future promise, before he reluctantly backed away. He walked over to the weapon shelves and snapped on his Incisor and Shuriken, walked to his wife's weapon stash and pulled out her Carnifex and snapped it to his other hip. Since his wife was lightly armed, he felt better being a little heavier so.

"EDI have Legion meet us in the airlock in 10." She said as she eyeballed the scrumptious tray.

"Will do, Shepard." EDI replied.

Shepard began picking at the food, hungrier than she thought she'd be. She tore open 3 packages of vanilla creamer powder, poured them into her coffee and stirred it.

Thane raised an eyebrow ridge at her as he too began to eat their hurried meal.

She gave him sheepish grin, "I like it sweet." She admitted.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said suggestively before downing a sip of hot tea. A few minutes later he took the tray from her hands as they headed out the door.

As they entered the trade floor, Shepard came to a stop. Before they went after Samara, Shepard decided she would do a little something for Thane. "While we are here, I figure we should probably pay Nassana a visit. It was, after all, how we were supposed to meet, and I think you had the right idea of removing her particular brand of evil."

A slow smile spread over Thane's face. "I had hoped to continue that particular mission. I'm glad you agree, wife. It is a good feeling to know evil will be taken out of the world."

"Then, let's head over the Dantius Towers. You will enter as you would have done and I will follow drawing the mercs' attention."

Thane's eyes opened wide. "Absolutely not. You are my wife; my place is at your side."

"Husband, we both know that a 2 prong invasion will offer the best hope of success…and more important, the memory pictures have already shown that it _was_ successful. To change that now could alter too many variables; it could lead to…unpleasant circumstances. You know I am right, and I will have Jacob and Legion for backup. Follow overhead if you must, but stick to what we both know will work." She pointed out.

Thane looked away, his heart warring with his head. He gave her a long look and then nodded. Walking away from her was going to be the hardest thing he'd ever done, but he knew she was right.

She commed EDI. "EDI have Jacob suit up and have him bring down my armor, Viper, and Arc Projector. I will meet him at the airlock."

"Right Away commander." ECI responded.

They turned around and headed back to the airlock. When Jacob arrived, she drew on her armor, amidst a few odd looks from passerby's…and then snapped on her Viper, the Arc Projector, and the Mattock. On the way to the Towers Thane explained how, according to his research, they needed to go in through a second, adjacent tower and take the upper bridge over to the penthouse. When the taxi dropped them off at the tower Thane pulled her in for hard kiss. They embraced, declared their love and then Thane vanished with a heavy heart.

As soon as Thane disappeared into the shadows, Shepard turned towards the sound of gunfire. She saw two unarmed Salarians gunned down through a window. She drew her Mattock and shattered the window, drawing the synthetic attackers towards her. They took down the synthetics and continued on through the window.

Shepard felt a pull from her loot-dar and followed it to a doorway on the left where she picked up some credits stashed in a medical station and hacked into a terminal, which gave her another hefty amount of credits. They left the room and she lowered herself next to a downed Salarian and felt for a pulse. He was beyond anything she could do. She moved onward through another doorway and spotted another downed Salarian. This one was badly injured but alive. She gave him a dose of medigel. He thanked her and got to his feet. "What happened?" She asked him.

"I don't know." He replied. "We are just her day workers. I guess she sent the mechs to round us up, but we didn't hear. They just started shooting at us. It was so horrible. The screaming. The blood. Find the other workers. Help them." He pleaded.

"How do I get to the tower?" She asked him.

"Take the service elevator to the bridge. They are still working on it. Be careful. The mercs are everywhere." He advised.

"Why would she kill her own workers?"

"To her we are expendable. But, I never thought she would be this heartless. My friends, coworkers…slaughtered. People were jumping off ledges to escape the dogs." He shivered.

"I'll do what I can. You need to get to safety and find a doctor."

They entered through a doorway behind where the Salarian had fallen and headed to the left. They ran into a group of mechs and made short work of them. They pushed in a bit further and a handful of mercs and a couple of mech dogs attacked. She left Jacob to his happy pull fest and swung around to flank them. She wasn't a big fan in general of pulling enemies straight at her. Legion lobbed an attack drone at them and began picking them off with his Widow.

When she got into position, She powered on her omni-tool and sent energy drain charges at the mechs and tossed a few warp bombs at the mercs. One pesky little shit was hiding and taking pot shots at her; she threw out a shockwave to toss him into the air and then followed it up with a powerful force that hurled him through an open recess that ended several floors below.

As they proceeded, they could hear the courteous mechs barfing up good manners like a bad dinner. She waved her squadies through the left entrance and she proceeded through the right to flank them. After mopping the floor with them they entered a door, headed up the ramp and through another door, where she relieved two med-kits of their hidden credits.

They could hear the mercs talking and approached quietly. As they rounded the corner more than a dozen mercs descended upon them. A couple of sniper shots came from nowhere to strike down two of the mercs.

"We can handle this!" She said in a loud voice to no one in particular.

"You can handle my dick bitch!" Came a crude reply. A bullet hole to the head quickly silenced him.

She shook her head in exasperation…Really, Thane?… she sighed and turned her focus to the oncoming mercs.

When they were cleared out, she headed towards the elevator and stopped. Yes, she thought and followed a pull that led her past the elevator and to a locked door. She hacked into it and discovered 3 workers trapped within. They told her that someone…not a merc locked them in there. "Don't worry," she told them, "my husband was just trying to keep you safe. We have cleared out the lower floors; you should be safe if you head down there." When they departed she pilfered credits from a locker and a med-kit.

She continued further in, found a viper rifle, which Jacob snapped to his back, a thermal clip, some heavy weapon ammo and hacked a terminal for more credits. Her pockets were bulging and she was on a roll.

She turned and headed back for the elevator. Merc resistance had been heavy, so she was expecting an ambush. "Get behind cover and expect trouble when I open the elevator." A 'right on, Commander' and 'acknowledged' accompanied her order. When they were in place, she hit the call screen and hopped over a nearby cover.

Two engineers and a Krogan battlemaster greeted them. Two drones flew right at her. Her teeth rattled from their zaps, but she ignored them in favor of the larger threats. "Focus on the engineers," she shouted, "the battlemaster is mine!" She heard the Krogan bark out a laugh as it charged her. She rolled out of the way, jumped up and charged him; he spun around to face her. She slammed into him full force. He hurtled out over an edge, a bullet from nowhere struck him in the eye and he fell several stories, smashing into the ground with a sickening thud.

"I know what I'm doing …honey…now, let me do it or all you will have tonight is a cold shower." She warned, and then heard the fading echo of a chuckle. She shook her head. Damn man knew she was incapable of refusing him.

"Right, Shepard…I'll keep that in mind." Jacob said a bit embarrassed, trying to keep up the ruse that she was talking to him.

Bless you Jacob, she thought, for covering my ass…just in case the walls have ears…or at least more ears than the pair she knew about.

They entered the elevator and rode it up, when the doors opened she spotted a merc standing in front of a window looking out over Nos Astra. This was a good chance to make sure the mercs are drawn in their direction. She approached the merc and asked him were the assassin was. When he said he wouldn't tell her, she said in a cold voice, "That wasn't the answer I was looking for." Then she got in his face, "Is a little information worth dying for? Is Nassana?"

"No," he admitted. "But, no one knew for sure where he was. He'd been reported in several locations at the same time."

She told him to go and he did. She knew he'd report their location, which would take some of the heat off Thane. She turned away from the window and discovered a data pad on the ground. She picked it up and turned it on. The name Kirosa popped up. She remembered hearing a Salarian talk about it and would make sure she returned it to him.

Two doorways opened to either side of the elevator. She signaled the men to head right and she took the left door. A small handful of enemies attacked them, but they were easy to take care of.

To the left she found another locked door. She hacked it open, saw the Salarian workers and asked if they were ok. One of the workers held up a pistol and told them not to come any further or he would shoot. She tried to calm him, and he warned he would shoot again.

"We doubt your ability to accurately target." Replied Legion.

"I don't want to hurt you but I will…I mean it! I said get back! I'll do it!" He said, his voice rising in fear.

"Please," he said sadly. "Don't make me do it."

What is your name?" She asked him calmly.

"Telon…don't come any closer!" He replied.

"Telon," she said slowly. "I'm Commander Shepard. I don't work with the mercs…I don't want to hurt you…I'm here to help."

"All right…here," he said handing over the gun. "I feel so…" and he fell to the ground.

The other Salarian rushed to his side. "He's my brother…I need to make sure he's alright…are you the ones that shot that merc?"

"No. What happened exactly?" She asked.

"The merc saw us…he started yelling at us…I thought he was going to kill us. Then, his head just exploded. Telon picked up the merc's gun, but we were too afraid to leave…then you showed up." Said Chesith.

"The assassin possesses high accuracy." Legion responded.

"That he does," said Shepard appreciatively.

He told her to be careful on the bridge; it was full of mercs and very windy. "Whatever Nassana is hiding from it must be really scary." Chesith informed her.

She told him to head down to the lower levels where it was safe. Chesith helped his brother to his feet and the three Salarians turned to go. She grabbed a medi-gel and followed them out.

They heard a voice yelling out. Nassana was demanding that her men answer her.

"I'm afraid your men aren't able to respond…Nassana." Shepard said curtly.

"Damn it!" Shouted Nassana.

Shepard smirked, grabbed the ammo nearby and headed up the ramp to the left. They made quick work of one merc and two mechs, turned a corner and took out another three mercs. She grabbed some eezo and credits stashed in a med-kit. They rounded a couple of corners and fought their way through a few mercs and mechs hiding behind some parked trucks. One merc stupid enough to hide behind a large explosive crate was sent flying to her maker. It was so damn much fun when that happened. God bless stupid people.

As they neared the bridge, she stumbled upon a dead merc with pistol tech and a crap load of credits on him…Thank you honey! She loved getting presents. She thought as she cheerfully cleaned the man out. They battled their way slowly across the heavily fortified bridge. She sent shockwaves down the bridge, hurtling mercs and mechs alike out into the abyss. She rubbed her hands together in glee and sent out anther shockwave. She latched onto three mercs, raised her hand to lift them into the air and then flung her hand to the side, casting them off the edge of the bridge. She pulled out her Viper to take out a turret on a raised platform, while Legion's drone took out the second turret.

Finally, they had reached the door at the other end of the bridge. When it opened Nassana was there with a handful of mercs. "Shepard…you were dead." She said in shock.

"I got better," replied Shepard in disdain.

"And now you are here to kill me." Nassana said matter of factly.

"Paranoid much Nassana? Hmmm…That is an interesting idea though."

"Don't patronize me Shepard. I bet you think this is all very ironic…first you take care of my sister and now you are here for me… Now what? Is it credits you want? Just tell me your price and I will make this problem go away." Nassana asked.

"All the credits in the world won't make this problem go away Nassana." Shepard stated baldly.

Nassana threw up her hands. "We both kill people…so, what difference does it make?" She asked irritated.

"You kill people because you think they are beneath you...they get in your way. I kill people _if_ they give me no choice." Shepard responded in kind then shook her head. "You had the chance to do something good with your life, but you chose to walk the same path as your sister. You brought this upon yourself Nassana. I could prevent your death if I wanted to…but I don't."

"What do you mean? We can work something out." She paused, "What?" She asked in irritation.

"I thought I heard something." The merc said.

"Damn it," Nassana said hitting her desk… "Go check the other entrances!" She ordered.

Thane dropped from the ceiling. Snapping the neck of the merc in front of him, rammed his fist into the throat of the second, pulled his gun, shot the third, spun around, knocked Nassana's gun away, placed his gun gently but firmly to her and pulled the trigger. As she fell into him, he lowered her gently to the desk, folded her arms across her chest, stepped back and bowed his head and sent a prayer to Kalihira.

Shepard gave him a moment for his prayers and then walked around the desk and wrapped her arms around him in a fierce hug. They clung to each other. Finally, Thane said, "I was not fast enough, Siha. Many innocents died today."

"And many survived, husband. I was able to talk to those workers. They told me how Nassana viewed them as expendable, how she treated them. They hated working for her; but knew they would be killed if they left. They told me how you saved them." She paused for a moment considering her next words. "I once told Garrus that you can't predict how people will act, but you can control how you will respond. You did everything you could husband."

"You are a very wise woman, Siha. Thank you." He lowered his head to capture her lips in a tender kiss.

"You should also know your gracefulness is a _big_ turn on, husband." She said seductively, and then whispered, "I'm so wet for you right now." She turned away, unable to hide the wicked grin.

Thane's eyes opened wide and then he ran a hand down his face. Gods…She did it to him again. He was hard as a stone and painfully aware that it was quite obvious.

They commed for a taxi and headed back to the trade center. She thanked Jacob and told him he was welcome to enjoy himself on Nos Astra, while they went to see if they could talk Samara into helping them. Jacob…being Jacob headed back to the ship.


	4. Ch 15-19 Samara to Haestrom

Garrus-Thane-femShep love triangle

Chapter 15

Samara

They headed out onto the trade floor and up to Liara's terminal to see if they could find current information on Samara's whereabouts. After they entered her office, Shepard went around the desk and keyed in Samara's name. A report popped up showing that Samara had reported in to tracking officer Dara at the transportation hub upon arrival.

She headed through the corridor under Liara's office, gave the Kirosa family data pad to a very grateful Salarian and continued on up another set of stairs and through another corridor. Upon entry to the second trading floor, they headed right to the police station. Officer Dara told them Samara had gone to the Commercial Space Port and directed them to a cab. She instructed them to tread lightly, for if Samara killed a species other than an Asari, it would basically be a big diplomatic can of worms. Shepard hoped it wouldn't come to that…she was not partial to worms.

When they exited a taxi a Volus merchant, Pitne For, was complaining about how his partner was killed by eclipse mercs and everyone was in fear of the justicar. He told them she'd headed into the crime scene, but if they wanted to get in there, they'd need to speak to the detective who sealed the area off.

Shepard nodded. "I should go." She told the Volus and they headed into the police station. She sat down opposite detective Anaya and informed her that she needed to find Samara.

"If you have a score to settle with Samara, take it somewhere else…I have more than enough trouble already." Detective Anaya informed her.

"I need to recruit her for a mission and then we'll be on our way." Shepard told her.

"Well, justicars usually work alone…but, they are drawn to impossible causes."

"Impossible suggests she never succeeds. Perhaps she would be interested in our cause…it is merely improbable." Legion explained.

"If you are getting her out of my district, I'll get you to her ASAP; she's over at the crime scene. I'll send word to let them know you're coming." Anaya nodded her head in that direction.

"Why are you so anxious to get her out of your district?" Shepard asked curiously.

"My bosses fear she will start a big cross-species incident, so they have asked me to detain her. If I try to do that, she'll kill me. I have no interest in dying. So if you can lure her away with some _big_, noble cause before I have to carry out my orders, I'm thrilled to help you." Said detective Anaya.

"What can you tell me about the crime scene?"

"A Volus merchant was found murdered. A professional hit…probably the local Eclipse merc band. If the Volus was dirty, maybe it's a deal gone bad." Anaya replied.

"I have to go," said Shepard, rising from the chair. Anaya wished her luck.

When she entered the crime scene the guards warned her to be careful. A few steps in she found a terminal that begged to be abused. She opened it up and discovered a message that discussed a theft against someone by the name of Thax. She downloaded the info and asked EDI to forward it to Thax if she found him. She turned to kiss her husband for luck.

They rounded a corner; she pillaged some credits at the bottom of some stairs and then proceeded up another stair case. They could hear the mercs talking before they came into view. The mechs went down fast, the mercs falling soon after. They entered through another sectioned off area, where they saw a red suited Asari interrogate and kill a local merc who refused to cooperate. She turned and approached them.

"I am Samara, a servant of the justicar code. My quarrel is with these eclipse sisters, yet I see three well armed people before me. Are we friend or foe?" Samara asked coolly.

"My name is Commander Shepard and I need your help to take down the Collectors."

"You honor me. The Collectors are a formidable foe. But, I am in the middle of an investigation, tracking a dangerous fugitive. These eclipse sisters have smuggled her off world and I must find the name of the ship she left on."

Detective Anaya walked in. "I wish you had left with the human Justicar, because I have orders to bring you in."

"You risk a great deal following your orders detective. Fortunately, the code allows me to give you one day and then I must return to my investigation." Samara informed her.

"I will not be able to release you that soon." The detective replied.

"You won't be able to stop me." Came the cold reply.

Shepard did not like the direction this was going. "I will get the name of the ship for you Samara."

"If you do that I will join you and the code will be satisfied. If not, I will be forced to kill many innocents or be killed myself. By joining you I would be able to resume my investigation if I survive your mission. I would prefer that to killing innocents." Samara said plainly.

"A slim chance is better than no chance," acknowledged Thane.

"Have you found any leads?" She asked Samara.

"The eclipse sisters are going after the Volus, Pitne For; he may be willing to tell you more to save his own hide." Samara said as she walked away with the detective.

Pitne for was at first reluctant to talk, but quickly realized he was out of options if he wanted to survive. Which he did. He explained he sold a chemical to the eclipse to boost biotic ability…he did, however, fail to mention that it was also toxic. He gave her the copy of a pass card he'd made for the eclipse base.

They were now able to enter the base proper. The first wave of mercs to hit them was rather weak. The mercs were quick to lob containers of the toxic chemical at them. Legion was unaffected, but she and Thane discovered quickly that by dodging in and out of the toxic red clouds that they were able to keep their biotics strengthened without risking their lives.

As they advanced into the base, she came upon an eclipse sister, Elnora, hiding in a room. It didn't end well…for Elnora, anyway. Shepard shivered…she'd gotten a bad vibe from the girl and her aura was a putrid, dark, mottled color.

They left the room and proceeded up a long flight of stairs, through a door and up another set of stairs. More mercs were waiting for them. They slowly worked their way through the next floor. In a back room she hacked into a terminal for more credits and then proceeded up the stairs to the next floor. Another round of mercs and another flight of stairs…a corner and more stairs. Well, her ass was getting a good work out today in any event.

They finally entered into some kind of warehouse. She grabbed some platinum, went up the stairs of the closest bridge, took out a mech, and it became a free-for-all shoot fest between her squad and the eclipse squad across the floor. Legion lobbed an attack drone at them, which made things a lot easier since they were too far away for biotics to be effective. They apparently had no engineers in their squad…sucks to be them, she thought. When the mercs were down they headed out across the floor and through a back passageway.

She accessed a message on a computer terminal that told of Elnora's gleeful accounting of how she murdered the Volus.

"Elnora was the murder. You were right to be suspicious of her Siha." Thane stated proudly and she sent him a _very_ promising wink.

"This information will be useful to detective Anaya." Legion pointed out.

That it will, thought Shepard as she pilfered some credits. They passed through two more doors before they were greeted by another 3 mechs. Easy-peasy. She headed out across a small walk-bridge when Thane yells out, "Gunship above!" They all dove for cover.

Shepard pulled out her Arc Projector, stood up and fired a charge at the gunship. It fired a rocket at her and she dove back behind cover. After a few more exchanged rounds it ducked down and then flew in over their heads to take them out from behind, but they had finally pumped enough firepower into it to take it down…in a rather splendid display of flame and shrapnel.

She hacked them through a locked door and picked up a data pad. It contained a shipping manifest of red sand and mitigen X3 that Pitne For had smuggled onto Illium and sold to the eclipse mercs.

"This is not the information that Samara needs, but it proves the Volus was a criminal." Thane pointed out.

She turned to Legion, "What do you think of drug use?"

"It improves short term performance at the expense of long term survivability…Similar to geth over clocking themselves. However, should our platform be damaged by over clocking, we can be repaired. Why an organic would choose this is puzzling."

"Agreed." She said. Shepard stole some more credits from anther terminal and headed through another door where she met a strange, bumbling Volus named Niftu Cal. The eclipse had apparently filled him full of all sorts of nasties and now he believed himself to be a biotic god. Could the day get any weirder?

"I know in my head I'm amazingly powerful. I am biotics made flesh." He walked up to Thane, looked up to him, raised his hand and said, "Fear me!"

Thane shrugged, looking more than a little embarrassed for the Volus.

"The leader of these mercenaries is in the next room…and my biotics will tear her apart." Niftu assured them.

"His operating platform is unstable." Legion replied, flapping his eye plates.

"You need to take a nap." She told the volus. He began spouting his grandeur nonsense again and she gave him a light tap sending him sprawling to the floor.

"What was I saying?" He asked as he rose to his feet. "Perhaps you are right…a nap now…destroy the universe later." And he headed out the door.

"The first thing a god must master is himself." Legion remarked.

Let the games begin, Shepard thought as they headed through the door to confront Wasea, the merc leader.

Wasea watched them enter. She came around her desk finished her drink and tossed down a data-pad. "Everything's gone to hell since we smuggled that filthy creature off world. First a justicar shows up…now you. At least I can take pleasure in turning your head into a pulpy mass." Wasea said bitterly as she sent a toxic canister flying towards them.

The mercs went down faster than she had anticipated. Shepard cast a couple of reave waves out, then she had to move quickly and duck in cover because the toxic powder had taken down her shields. Time for a little pick-me-up. She targeted Wasea, amped her power, and charged. She looked down at the dead woman in disappointment. She then noticed the small, neat hole in the side of her head. "Thane!" She yelled."Will you leave some for me!"

"Shepard Commander this platform was responsible for that shot." Legion informed her.

She looked guiltily at her husband. "Sorry honey," she said as she threw a merc against the wall.

Thane shrugged. "I would have taken the shot if Legion had not beaten me to it." He said honestly.

She gave him a hard look and searched the room for another target. There was no one left standing but them. She pivoted and made her way to the pad Wasea had dropped onto her desk. It was the name of the ship. DML Demeter.

They returned to the police station to give Samara the information she sought.

"I must be sworn into your service so that I'm never forced to choose between your orders and the code." Samara took a knee in front of Shepard and vowed that Shepard's code would be her code. She also warned Shepard she might have to kill her when released from her vow if she was forced to do anything extremely dishonorable.

Thane chuckled at the absurdity.

Shepard was stunned and honored that the justicar would make such a vow to her. Shepard turned to Anaya and presented her evidence on Elnora and Pitne. Samara backed the evidence when Shepard was told it was inadmissible.

With the day's deeds finally over, they trudged back to the taxi. Shepard let Legion man the controls and she settled back into Thane's arms, grateful to be off her feet and wishing she had something to eat. Her tummy let them all know, on no uncertain terms, that she had missed lunch. Legion asked if Shepard Commander needed lubrication. The three organics burst out laughing.

Once they were back on the ship, she instructed Kelly to show Samara around and settle her in the Observation Lounge on Deck 3. She checked in with Miranda and then headed to her cabin to get out of her armor.

Thane was already there, a large tray of food waiting on the table. He helped her off with her armor, admiring her blue leather clad body that she had not been able to show off today. He walked into the bathroom and programmed in a hot bath. He added her favorite bubble powder to the hot water and returned to the sofa to eat dinner.

Shepard's heart melted. She pulled him down next her and planted a heated kiss on his lips. Her tummy interrupted with a loud complaint and she pulled back laughing.

"I think we must appease the belly before we please the heart." Thane said with a chuckle.

Garrus-Thane-femShep love triangle

Chapter 16

Kasumi & the Council

Within another week they were back at the Citadel. As they boarded the Citadel a holo-advertisement began speaking to Shepard. She did her best to ignore it while she conversed with her companions. "Commander Shepard enter the pass word and receive a free gift…Got problems with collectors? Try Kasumi's credit services…Commander Shepard we have the finest companions waiting for you: perhaps something, smart, petite and Japanese would be your style?...Just enter your password for a surprise package worth millions of credits…Ok, really? How many times can you walk by without stopping?...Shepard – you do have the password, right?"

Shepard finally strolled over to the advertisement display and activated it. The damn thing was too precise to be a mere advertisement and too…familiar…that face…yeah…

"What's the password?" Asked the advertisement.

"Cut the crap." Shepard responded.

"Not the password I was looking for…but, it will do." Said Kasumi.

"What's with all the secrecy?" Asked Shepard.

"I'm the best thief in the business…not the most famous….and I need to take steps to make sure it stays that way. I also wanted to make sure you were the real deal – and there's no doubt in my mind."

"How can you be sure?" Shepard inquired.

"There is a certain…aura about you, like you've seen things no one else has." Kasumi replied.

"How did you get mixed up with Cerberus?"

"They offered a serious signing bonus and promised to help me with a thing I needed taken care of." Kasumi answered.

"That thing being…?"

"Donovan Hock killed my partner, Keiji Okuda, to steal an encrypted grey box out of his head…It contained memories laced with data that would prove harmful to humanity and start an interstellar war if it was discovered. I intend to get it back."

"I'll see that it gets done. Welcome aboard the Normandy Kasumi. I'll meet up with you on the ship." Shepard informed her.

As she entered into the main hallway leading into Zakera Ward, she was stopped by a guard at the door when a buzzer chimed.

"Metal detectors are inconvenient," Legion stated.

"Sorry for the inconvenience ma'am, but my scanners are picking up false readings…they seem to think you're...a…dead."

"I was only _mostly_ dead….Try finding that option on government paperwork." She said sardonically.

"Hah," the Turian said, rubbing the back of his neck…"We need to get that cleared up for you. Why don't you try talking to my Captain? He's in through the door on the right."

Commander Bailey was a rather companionable fellow…though not strictly by the book. He updated her status without a thought, saving her several days of busy work. He told her most of the wards are back up and running since the geth attack, and that humans were playing a larger role in c-sec because c-sec took a big hit during the attack and humans were the most experienced bodies they could find to fill the gap. He gave her directions to the Presidium and she was on her way. No muss…no fuss. It would be nice if everything went that smoothly.

They hopped a taxi to Anderson's office, where the Councilor was trying his best to delay the meeting. As she entered the door, she greeted Anderson warmly. She had missed him dreadfully. The councilors, however, jumped right into the purpose of the meeting; to discuss her wayward ways with Cerberus…to give her a chance to explain her actions since she had saved their lives during the battle of Saren and his geth.

"Sovereign was the leader behind the geth…not Saren. Saren was an organic and the geth would never follow an organic. They only followed him because he was Sovereign's tool…his agent"

The Asari Councilor spoke up, "Saren was a charismatic and compelling individual. He convinced the Geth the Reapers were real…just as he convinced you."

The Turian councilor threw up his hands. "We have dismissed your claims of Reapers. They are a myth perpetuated by Saren. Nothing more. The hologram on Ilos is no longer functioning. There is nothing to substantiate your claims.

"Sovereign's wreckage should more than prove that its design is far too advanced for us." Shepard said sternly.

"We found nothing to prove that it was not a Geth creation."

"We do not have the technology to create such a vessel." Legion stated.

"The word of your…_trophy_…is suspect. Perhaps the geth following Saren were more advanced," said the Salarian Councilor.

"This talk of Reapers proves just how fragile your mental state is. You have been manipulated by Cerberus and before that Saren." The Turian spat out derisively.

"I kept Cerberus from conquering the Citadel. I sent humans to their deaths to protect this council." Shepard reminded them.

"We are in a difficult situation Shepard," said the Asari counselor. "You are working for Cereberus, an avowed enemy of the Council. That is treason; a capital offense."

"Shepard is a hero," Anderson jumped in. "I am a member of this council too and I won't let this whitewash continue."

"We cannot condone what you are doing, but perhaps we can show peripheral support if you keep a low profile and restrict your operations to the Terminus Systems, the Council is willing to offer you reinstatement as a Spectre." Said the Asari councilor after careful consideration.

Shepard threw her shoulders back. "I accept your offer."

"Good luck with your investigation; we hope you find a quick resolution and end to your ties with Cerberus." The Asari counselor stated before ending the holographic transmission.

"You realize the Council's offer is just symbolic?" Asked Anderson gently.

"No need to burn bridges, David." She told her mentor warmly.

"True enough. I'll try to keep them off your back." He pulled her in for a hug. "I've missed you, child. I'm glad your back, no matter who is responsible for it. They have my thanks."

Shepard hugged him tightly and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

They were interrupted by Udina. Anderson sent him to his office with his tail tucked between his legs. Shepard couldn't help but smile. The nasty butt-weasel deserved so much more. "Why do you keep him around?"

"He knows how to get things done on the Citadel…and he loves to attend all those horrid political functions." David said with a shudder.

She laughed and held her hand out to Thane, inviting him to join them. Thane and David shook hands and they all sat down around a table conversing as friends…new and old. Legion elected to watch.

They eventually worked their way around to current affairs. Anderson explained how the keepers were flawlessly repairing any work they did on the Citadel. It was amazing to watch the improvements occur…virtually overnight. He also explained how little of Sovereign they were actually able to salvage, making it easy for the Alliance and the Council to sweep it under the rug.

When David made a remark about her _trophy-bot_, she couldn't stay quiet. "I've discovered that some Geth can be reasoned with. They are not all like the heretics that joined Sovereign."

"I would not use that as your next pitch to the council, child." He warned her. "You are fighting an uphill battle as it is, you know."

When she asked him how Kaidan was doing, he would only say he was out on a classified mission and he couldn't get into the details because she was with Cerberus now.

"David, I understand and respect your position. I'll ask no more about it. But, I want you to know that I am still a Council Spectre and under that I'm still Alliance. I am not _with_ Cerberus. I am using their resources to bring down the Collectors...that is all. When I have done so, I will do whatever it takes to wipe out Cerberus. Until then, I will send any intel I find on Cerberus back to the Council and the Alliance. I know where my loyalties lay. I also know the Alliance can't or won't do anything about the Collectors. Somebody has to. That somebody is me."

David covered her hand with his. "Be careful, child. Being a spy is dangerous. I couldn't bear to lose you again."

"You won't sir. I will see that she remains safe. I will not let anything happen to her. Not while I have breath in my body." Thane interjected solemnly.

David put his other hand over Thane's and gave it a brief squeeze. "Thank you, son. It makes my heart feel good that she has someone who loves her looking out for her. She can be a little head-strong at times and –"

"Yoo-hoo…right here guys." Shepard interrupted. "If you want to talk about me comm each other when I'm not around, deal?"

Deal! They agreed…too quickly. She had to wonder just what she was setting herself up for…and would it end up biting her in the butt?

"Have you told anyone else your intentions?" David asked her.

"Only Tali and Thane know…you are welcome to let Hackett know, but other than that, I'd rather keep this all under wraps. Too many eyes and ears could cause major problems for me." She admitted.

"Understood, Child." David said as they all stood up. He walked them over to the door and gave her another hug. "Come by when you can. You're always welcome here."

He turned to Thane and grasped his hand. "And...you too, son." He pulled him in for a brief hug and whispered in his ear, "You take care of my girl. Keep her safe from herself."

"With my life," Thane said softly.

David nodded and they separated. He watched the three of them leave. When Thane laced Shepard's arm through his he couldn't help but smile. He was happy for them. His console chimed, he gave them one last look and turned away to get back to his own duties.

After they left David's office and hopped the taxi back to Zakera Ward, she asked legion if he wished to stay or return to the ship. He elected to return. She nodded acknowledgement and then realized where her thoughts had gone, legion was now a he. Two for two she mused.

As they walked away from the taxi and advertisement popped on telling how her next date with Sere Krios would be more memorable if they shared a bottle of exquisite Asari Rose-Wine. Thank you advertisement, she thought. She'd forgotten that she promised to pick a bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy for the doctor. Thankfully, the Dark Star lounge carried it, so she could mark that off of her list of things to do.

As they were strolling through the shops, they passed the Zakera Café and that reminded Shepard she needed to pick up some ingredients for the cook. Check mark two off her list. Done and done. Simplicity at its finest.

They were ready to wrap up their visit to the Citadel when Thane's omni-tool chimed. He excused himself. Shepard strolled on giving him a bit more privacy. She was naturally nosey, so she hoped he'd choose to talk to her later…but – her thoughts were interrupted when she heard quarreling. And there goes her nose again, she laughed at herself and headed over to the argument.

A volus had accused a quarian of stealing his credit chit. Shepard asked him why he thought she did it. He said she bumped into him and reached her hand into his pocket to pilfer it out. The quarian said that the volus rudely bumped into her and then started accusing her of theft. Shepard turned to the c-sec officer and asked his opinion. He said his omni-tool showed the quarian didn't have the chit, but that she could have stashed it anywhere, and that he should run her in for vagrancy for good measure. Shepard rolled her eyes. "I'll see if I can find out what happened." The c-sec officer told her to mind her own business. Right…like that was going to happen.

She headed down to the used ship dealer, but found no credit chit. Her next stop was the Sirta Foundation. They too informed her that no credit chit had been left there. She figured she'd try one more place. Saronis Applications. She finally struck pay dirt. The bloody volus had made a purchase at the store and left his credit chit behind. Bloody stupid prejudiced prig.

When she returned to the trio she told the volus where he had left his chit.

"Well the quarian could have taken it." He said defensively.

"I'll wrap this event report up, but you need to get a residence or I'm going to run you in– "

"Are you two serious?!" Shepard fumed. She got down in the vaolus's face, "You falsely accuse this girl of stealing," she said giving him a small, but firm push, "and all you can say is she could have done it?" She jumped to her feet and grabbed the front of the c-sec officer's shirt. "And you," she said pulling him in…nose to nose, "…you treat this poor girl like a criminal, without a scrap of proof and when you find out she's innocent you threaten to run her in for vagrancy?"

"How about I run you in for obstruction of justice?" The c-sec officer sneered.

She let him go and gave him a derisive look, then scoffed. "Why don't you try? …I'm a _Spectre_. What do you suppose Bailey will say to that?" her voice cold and ruthless as her gaze. She saw the c-sec officer blanch. "You two need to get the hell out of here." She said, waving her arm and sending a small wave of power at them to help them move along.

The quarian took a small stumble backwards as she was buffeted by the wave. Shepard looked at her apologetically. "Sorry about that."

"No…Thank _you_," the quarian said. "My name is Lia'Vael, I wish I had more to give you than words."

"I only wanted to help. I have a close friend that is a quarian and I'd wipe the floor with any idiot that treated her the way you were treated. Will you be ok?"

"Yes. I mean most nights I eat nutrient paste at a turian shelter, but I'm getting by."

Shepard handed the girl 1000 credits and told her to spend it wisely. The quarian flung her arms around Shepard and gave her a hug. "Thank you so much. I now have enough to get the used ship I've been saving up for. You've helped me complete my pilgrimage. I will never forget your kindness to a stranger." She said emphatically.

Thane caught back up to his wife in time to see her go off on the c-sec officer. She was a sight to see. Bristling female fury…And when he saw what she did for the quarian, he couldn't help but smile. She was everything…fire and ice …war and peace…passion and serenity…sympathy and retribution… all rolled into one…and he loved every bit of her.

When the quarian ran off he wrapped his arms around his wife. She spun around, threw her arms around his neck and gave him a searing kiss. There were a few hoots and cheers and one grumble, but he didn't care. When she pulled back he gave the tip of her nose a quick kiss, took her hand and led her back to Bailey's desk. "Do you have a small room you aren't using at the moment? I need to have a private word with my wife."

Garrus-Thane-femShep love triangle

Chapter 17

Kolyat

Bailey looked from one to the other, eyebrow quirked. Married? What an odd, yet interesting notion. She was a famous war hero and he was a drell. Drell were rarely seen off Kajhe. He wondered what their story was and how they met. He was going to research the extranet ASAP to see if any light could be shed on the pair. "Sure," he said slowly. Shepard was a Spectre. It was in his own best interest to play nice with a Spectre, he thought. He led them to a small interrogation room and gave them their privacy.

Shepard flipped on her omni-tool and scanned for surveillance. They were clear. She set it to dampening just in case and left it on. Thane nodded his thanks.

He took both her hands in his. "As you know, EDI helped me locate some old contacts of mine. They have finally gotten back to me with the information I needed. It is as the memory pictures told. Our son has become disconnected."

Shepard gave his hands a squeeze. "What happened?"

"Something that should not have. He knows where I've been, what I've done. I don't know his reasons, but he's come here to the Citadel. He's taken a job as a hit man. This is not a path he should walk."

"Of course it's not. Why would someone hire a raw rookie for a contract killing?"

"I'm afraid someone may have seen we share a name and assume we share skills. I don't know why he would accept the task." He said in frustration.

"Husband, he is a teenager. He has feelings he doesn't know what to do with. Right now they are focused on you. He loves you. He hates you. In both cases he wants to be like you. Maybe if he becomes enough like you, you will love him again. He is trying to feel close to you in the only way that he can. On the other hand, you chose the job over him, so he would follow in your footsteps out of spite, to hurt you the only way he can."

"I can't decide which of those thoughts haunt me more." He said sadly.

She brought the palm of his hand to her mouth and placed a tender kiss upon it. She cradled it between her cheek and her shoulder for a moment, gently rubbing her cheek against it before lacing her fingers through his once more. "What made him choose the Citadel?" She asked.

"Years ago I prepared a package for him; a relic of my ill spent life. I had volus bankers store it and arrange for delivery when I died. He acquired it early…Don't really know how. I did wet work on the Citadel around the time his mother died…that may be why he went there. It seems I may have caused the very thing I thought to spare him from."

"You became disconnected …broken when his mother died. You couldn't give him what he needed. You left him with family that loved him, who could give him what you couldn't. You sought to keep him from the life you lived...to give him a better future. Right or wrong, you did what you did out of love. In the end that is the best anyone can do. He is just too young to comprehend that yet…And, as you said, he has become disconnected. It's our job to set that right, and I won't stop until we do."

He pulled her into his arms. "Why is it you always know just what to say?"

"I don't husband…but, it doesn't stop me from trying." She said, hugging him back fiercely; grateful he was accepting her touch rather than turning her away because he was angry with himself…which, of course, was something that was going to come to stop now that she knew about it.

When they separated she said, "Let's go have a chat with Bailey. He would know if another drell has passed through here."

They exited the room and headed for Bailey's desk. "Thank you, Bailey. My husband was able to give me some information and I'm hoping you might be able to assist us a little further. We are trying to find our son. We think a local criminal might have hired him. Can you tell me if a drell has passed through here recently?" She asked.

"That should be easy," said Bailey. "We don't see many drell here." Bailey scanned his report terminal. "There we go. One of my men reported a drell not long ago, and he was talking to Mouse. Interesting."

"Mouse?" Asked Thane cautiously.

Bailey waved his hand. "A petty criminal," he said. "Probably not the guy that hired your boy, but a messenger. He's a former duct rat; runs errands for anyone who'll pay."

"What sort of trouble has Mouse been getting himself into?" Shepard asked.

"Odd jobs for shifty people," Bailey replied. "Duct rats take whatever's available to get by….data running, fencing stolen goods, selling illegal VI personalities…actually, he was selling one of you."

"Me?" Shepard asked incredulously.

"Yeah…when you erased a file a file it would say, 'I delete data like you on the way to real errors.' Buggy though, crashed every half hour. The error message was about how the galaxy was at stake and you should fix the problem yourself." Bailey chuckled.

"That's rather…harsh of you, Siha."

"Real funny Thane."

Shepard shook her head and smiled. "Can you tell me more about duct rats?"

"It's local slang for poor kids that grow up in the station. When they are small they tend to play in the ventilation ducts, where adults can't get to them.

"Wouldn't that be dangerous?"

"Yes," Bailey sighed in disgust. "Every couple of months we pull a little body out of them, lacerated by fan blades, broken by a dead fall or suffocated by vacuum exposure…those are just the ones we know about; more just disappear…maybe getting sucked into space or fall into the protein vats the keepers run. Mouse survived long enough that he can't fit in the ducts anymore. He was one of the smarter ones…or the luckier ones. Mouse is usually upstairs outside the Dark Star. He works out of a public comm terminal…oh – you should pick up a copy of the Shepard VI when you're talking to him." Bailey grunted and turned to Thane. "Sounds like your boy is running with the wrong crowd."

"Yes," said Thane. "I agree."

Bailey turned back to Shepard, "If Mouse can't get you in touch with your son directly, he'll know who can. I'll help you if you need it."

"You don't really know us Captain, why are you going out of your way to help us?" Shepard asked curiously.

"I've worked Zakera Ward for two years…every day kids turn to crime because they've got no other choice, their parents don't care. You two are trying to save your son."

"He faces a dark path," Thane said gravely.

She gave Bailey a nod of thanks and headed for the Dark Star.

Thane stopped her. "You didn't tell him that Kolyat plans to assassinate someone."

"He's a cop. He'd try to stop Kolyat…and one of them could end up dead. I won't let that happen."

Thane nodded and kissed her forehead.

As they approached a young man outside of the Dark Star fitting Mouse's description, they over heard him talking about being able to acquire something, about it being more expensive, and about how he had received a package. She interrupted, "Are you Mouse?"

He spun around. "Shit!" Then stuttered. "Krios? I thought you retired?" He gave Shepard an even wider eyed stare. "Commander Shepard? I thought you died…what do you want with me?" He asked in confusion and fear.

Thane stepped forward, placing a hand upon Mouse's shoulder. "Be still Mouse," he said. "You can change your pants in a moment."

"How do you know my husband?" she asked Mouse.

"Krios? Your husband? No…if he didn't say nothin', I ain't either –"

"When we heard the name, I didn't think it could be the same Mouse. He was a contact on the Citadel when I was active. He and some other children would gather information on my targets."

Shepard looked sharply at him. "You put children in danger to spy for you?"

He nodded. "Children...the poor. My people's word for their kind is drala'fa…the ignored. They are everywhere, see everything…yet they are never seen."

With a little _friendly_ persuasion from Shepard they were able to get the name of the man that hired their son, Elias Kelham, as well as a copy of the Shepard VI from Mouse.

"Elias Kelham?" she asked.

"He was small-time when you were here last Krios. Now, he runs the rackets on the lower end of the ward. Shin Akiba…he's seriously bad news."

"You did good Mouse."

"If I can live long enough to pat myself on the back," Mouse said nervously.

"Kelham will never know." Thane reassured him.

"Yeah, right…I'm out of here Krios. Next time you're in town," he said glancing at Shepard, "just don't bring the family."

When Mouse left, Shepard turned to Thane. "I know that couldn't have been easy."

He fell into a drell memory of young Mouse and then hung his head. "I was the only good thing he had, back then. But I left him, as I left Kolyat."

"Let's have Bailey bring him in." She said and they headed back down to c-sec. Bailey wasn't too happy when he learned of Kelham, since they belonged to the same back-scratching club, but he would help them as a _silent_ partner…and keep Kelham's attorney at bay as long as possible.

Once Kelham was locked comfortably into an interrogation chair, Thane moved in front of him while Shepard circled around the back of the chair.

"Who the hell are you two?" Kelham demanded.

"My name's Shepard. I'm a Spectre."

"Prove it." Kelham sneered.

Shepard pulled her Mattock and placed it against his cheek. "I don't have to prove anything, Spectre's are above the law. Are we clear?" She asked in a deadly calm voice.

"Crystal." He said coldly.

Shepard snapped her gun to her back. "Good. I'm glad that wasn't too difficult. This can end so much better…for you…with a little cooperation. Lucky for you, it's not you I'm after. You contracted an assassin. Who's the target?"

"Joram Talid. A turian. He's running for office. Lives in the 800 blocks."

"Thank you for your…assistance. You won't see us again…unless you fuck up too badly…and I'm in a bad mood. No offence, but you're a problem below my pay grade." Shepard said as they walked out the door.

"I'm impressed wife…that may go down as the shortest interrogation ever."

After she explained to Bailey what was going on he informed her of Joram Talid's anti-human propaganda. He then ordered a car to take them to the 800 blocks.

Thane asked that she follow Jordan and his krogan bodyguard from the catwalks above, he would track them from the shadows below. They synced their omni-tools for an open-comm. He gave her a brief kiss and bent his head in prayer to Amonkira.

Shepard was disgusted with Talid's blatant human defamation and shake-downs. The man was scum; a criminal. Perhaps she would put an earworm in a few ears and bring him down. She followed them until she could make out Kolyat below. She lowered herself to the ground below as Kolyat brought his gun to bear and shot the bodyguard. "Thane!" she yelled, amped her power and charged. She tried to pull up when she noticed the doors were closing, but missed by a hair, rebounding off the door and onto her ass.

Thane gave her a hand up. "Very graceful, Siha."

"Bite me." She said more than a little embarrassed.

"Later…I promise." He said as they entered the apartment and saw Joram Talid fall to his knees, Kolyat holding a gun to his head.

"Kolyat." Thane said.

"This…this is a joke. Now…now you show up?" Kolyat scoffed.

"Help me drell, I'll do whatever you want." Talid pleaded.

Bailey and another officer walk in. "C-Sec…put the gun down son." Bailey's firm voice rang with authority.

"Get out of my way. I'm walking out and he's coming with me."

"They'll have snipers outside." Thane said calmly.

"I don't need your help," he sneered. "All of you…back off. I'll kill him." Kolyat threatened

Shepard had heard enough. She flung a stasis bubble at the c-sec officers to hold them off, turned and threw her arms outward sending Kolyat and Talid flying in different directions. She raised her right hand, lifting Kolyat in the air. When Kolyat turned the gun on her, Thane sprung in front of her, "Kolyat. No!" Shepard moved her left arm forward and drew it back to her quickly. The gun was ripped from Kolyat's grasp and his mouth fell open in surprise. Shepard caught it in her left hand, spun it around and snapped it to her hip. Kolyat's mouth opened and closed like a fish as he stared in awe at her. She sent him a wink and his mouth slammed shut.

Thane saw his wife begin to tremble; the amount of energy she was channeling and burning through was draining her too quickly. He stripped off his glove and placed his hand on her bare shoulder.

Talid had been propelled against the left most wall and was getting shakily to his feet. "Talid – get the hell out of here!" Shepard yelled in his direction without taking her eyes off Kolyat. She hoped like hell he'd still be hurting come the morning.

When the door closed behind Talid Shepard lowered Kolyat to the ground. She put a barrier bubble around the three of them, flipped on her omni-tool set it for both dampening and enacted her private encryption program, so that anything that might be heard outside the bubble would not be understood. When she completed this she released the c-sec officers from Stasis.

Thane looked at his wife. She nodded and he stepped away from her. He pulled his glove back on and turned his attention to his son.

Kolyat took an agitated step forward. He pointed a finger at his father. 'I read your files; I know what you do. You kill people who do bad things."

"Kolyat -" Thane began.

"You son of a bitch!" Kolyat said bitterly. "What made it all right for you to abandon us...to kill for so many years?"

"I was six when the Hanar began to train me, I didn't know any better. Your mother woke me from my battle sleep."

"Then why did you leave her?" He demanded. "Why weren't you there when she died?" He lashed out, anger lacing every word.

"I am not proud of what I did son. But, it was all I knew how to do. I had no other skills to fall back on." Thane hung his head. "Your mother…they killed her to get to me. It was my fault."

"What?" He asked in shock.

"After her body was given to the deep, I went to find them," Thane said..."the trigger men…the ringleaders…I hurt them, eventually killed them."

Shepard started to grow dizzy. She was too drained to keep the bubble in place. "I'm sorry," she said. And the barrier bubble winked out. Thane nodded in her direction.

"When I went back to see you, you were…older. I should have stayed with you. But, you were settled, you had a good life. I had been gone so long…I feared what my life would do to you."

"I guess it's too bad for me you waited so long, huh?" Kolyat sneered. Angry, bitter tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Your father doesn't have much time left Kolyat, he's trying to make up for his mistakes." Shepard said in a strained voice.

"What…so you came to get my forgiveness? Kolyat scoffed. "So you could die in peace or something?" he said flinging out his arm in frustration.

"I came to grant you peace." Thane said solemnly.

"Kolyat, I've taken many bad things out of the world. You are the only good thing I ever added to it." Thane approached his son slowly and placed a hand on his arm, as tears fell softly down his son's face.

Bailey approached them. "This isn't a conversation you should be having in front of strangers. Boys…take Kolyat and his father back to the precinct. Give them a room and all the time they need."

Thane took his wife's hand, kissed it, and left with his son.

Shepard turned to Bailey. "Thank you. That was thoughtful of you Bailey."

"Do you think he's the only man that ever screwed up raising a son?" Bailey glanced away for a moment and then back at Shepard. "Come on, I have to get back to the precinct…I'll give you a lift."

As they waited on Thane and Kolyat to finish up, she and Bailey started talking about the citadel and c-sec and raising kids. Eventually, he got around to something he had found in the archives. "I ran some searches in the c-sec archives. About 10 years back a bunch of real bad people were killed, like someone was cleaning house. The prime suspect was a drell."

"Ten years is a long time Bailey. Whoever was responsible for that probably doesn't exist anymore." She said giving him a pointed look. "And, if you ever happen to discover that those particular cold cases have fallen off the books, feel free to let me know, I would be a very grateful Specter indeed." She said flashing him a smile.

Bailey sat stunned for a moment. Damn if he didn't just notice how beautiful she was. Well, he knew she was pretty…but, that smile…breathtaking. She was so alive, so…there…it was like she stood out a little bit brighter than everyone else. He couldn't help but find himself envious of the drell. He realized he had been staring and cleared his throat. "Yes, well... if such a thing were ever to happen, I'd be sure to let you know." He looked back down at his console, fingers flying over the keys… "Damn me…I'm sorry ma'am, I just can't find that files you were talking about."

"How disappointing," she said winking at him. "I appreciate you taking the time to look."

Thane came out of the interrogation room, saw the look on Bailey's face and sighed. "Another one wife?"

Shepard turned and walked into her husband's arms. "How are things between you?"

"Our problems are," he hung his head for a brief moment. "They aren't something I can fix with a few words. We'll keep talking and see what happens."

"He'll come around Thane. I might be able to help a little. Would you be willing go back in with me…or do you think seeing me would upset him more?"

"You impressed him quite a bit, Siha. I'm willing to try." He sent the captain a questioning look and Bailey nodded.

Thane laced his wife's arm through his and led her into Kolyat's room.

Kolyat turned when they entered, his eyes going straight to Shepard. He took in her tight red silken dress. It shimmered across her white skin. It had thin straps, a deep neckline, and a small hole in the midriff that showed off the ruby that danced in her navel. The dress stretched over her hips and upper thighs, a red mag-belt slung low on her hips, his gun snapped to her side, and a shotgun snapped at her back. Red beaded tassels hung down from the end of her skirt to just below the knees. When she walked, the tassels flowed over her legs like water. It was hypnotizing to watch. Kolyat had to shake his head to clear it…

"Commander Shepard," he said, holding out his hand as he approached her. He took her hand in his. "It's such an honor to meet you. You are like the most famous person in the galaxy. The power you have...it's amazing. I didn't even know it was possible for anyone to do what you did…and you're so beautiful." Kolyat said, his cheeks flushing a darker red. "My father told me you're his lifemate. I've never even met anyone who found their lifemate." The grin faded from his face. "It's not right…he abandoned his family to kill people and still he finds his lifemate." Kolyat said bitterly. He felt a comforting squeeze on his fingers and flushed, releasing her hand. He hadn't even been aware that he's still held it.

Shepard put a hand on Kolyat's arm to hold him still. She placed her other hand on his soft cheek. She sent soothing thoughts to him. "Your father was lost for a long time Kolyat…as you are now. I know it's hard to see past the pain, but I want to help you find your way back. Will you let me help you?" She asked gently.

Kolyat raised his hand to his cheek and covered hers. He gave her a long look and then nodded.

She turned and noticed Thane was holding a chair for her. She directed him to put it at the head of the table in between theirs. She took Kolyat's hand and led him to the table. She bid them each to sit and held out a hand to both. When they each grasped a hand she told them that she needed them to be very open in what they were thinking and feeling…and to not break contact.

She closed her eyes, pushed out and merged her aura with Kolyat's. He gave a slight jump and she sent calming thoughts to him. She gave another little push and merged all three of them together. She'd never merged with 2 people at the same time before...at least not two she wasn't intimately connected with. She hadn't been completely sure she would be able to. She was inundated for a moment, with feelings bombarding her from both sides. She sent calming thoughts to both and gave herself a moment to sort everything out.

She opened her eyes and looked at Thane. "Thane, I would like you to begin things. Think back to your first memories of Kolyat…use your drell memories if you need to or just tell him what you were thinking and feeling back then." She turned to Kolyat. "When he gets up to a memory that you remember, let me know. You will then tell him what you were thinking and feeling about that memory."

"I will be like a conduit between you. I'm sorry, I can't block out my feelings, so you will each be feeling those too. Don't expect magic to happen. It won't. This is only a tool to begin the healing process." She gave each of their hands a squeeze and closed her eyes.

Thane began with Kolyat's birth. He slipped in and out of drell memories as he described his thoughts and feelings to his son. By the time he reached Kolyat's third year, Kolyat began adding to the memories as he explored his own thoughts and feelings. Emotions were laid bare. The touch could do no less. They went back and forth for some time, building a picture that neither had seen before.

Thane learned that Kolyat's anger towards him began in his 5th year. He was old enough to understand his father's absences and how they affected his mother. Kolyat learned how much every moment with him had meant to his father and felt the depth of his guilt when he had to leave them.

The seventh year of Kolyat's life was the most difficult for them to discuss. Kolyat told his father how he'd been called to the principal's office, how the kids made parting jabs about how bad he must have been, how his aunt had been called to pick him up from school. How he'd not been allowed to go home. How he felt when he'd been told his mother had been killed. Thane told his son of the anguish and the guilt he felt when he came home and found her body. He was, however, careful not to tell his son the condition of her body. They discussed their feelings…their grief the day she was given to the sea.

Thane explained how he had become disconnected, how he couldn't handle the pain, the torturous guilt, and the rage that consumed him. He told him of how he stopped living and fell into a battlesleep that carried him through years of death and hell. Kolyat told his father of the troubles he'd began having, the nightmares he had as a child. The trouble he'd get in at school when he got older. The fights…the slipping grades. The growing rage he felt for the father that abandoned him…who wasn't there when his mother needed him most…The burning need to find out what had been so important to his father that he would sacrifice his own family…The key-code someone had sent him...The horror that made his father's betrayal so much worse when he discovered the truth…The confusion that followed and a dawning realization. If _that_ life was all his father needed then it would be all he needed too.

Thane hung his head as the last of Kolyat's feelings washed through him. "I'm sorry," he told his son. "I know that is not enough, but I hope it can be a start."

Kolyat stared at his father a moment and then said softly, "Are you father? Are you sorry? If you had learned new skills, if you had stayed to be a father…a husband, or if you had chosen to stay home and raise me after mother died, if any of that had happened, you would never have met your…lifemate."

"I'm _not _sorry for meeting my lifemate, Kolyat," Thane told his son firmly. "But, I am sorry that you and your mother had to suffer for me to do so."

Shepard gave each of their hands a gentle squeeze. She nodded to Thane and released his hand. She turned to give Kolyat her full attention. "Your father and I will always be here for you. We are only a comm away. If you ever need to talk to me, please don't hesitate to do so. Your father cares about you, he loves you." Kolyat looked down; she put a hand to his soft cheek and raised his head. "And so do I…don't ever forget that." She could feel the heat in his cheek as he flushed at her words.

Kolyat was both embarrassed and thrilled by her declaration of love. That this larger than life woman could care anything about him was beyond anything he could have imagined. He took her hand from his cheek, gave her palm a brief kiss and released it. "Thank you for…everything. My father and I have a long way to go, but…at least now I have hope that we might be able to…you know…work things out...someday." He paused a moment to gather his thoughts. "I also want to apologize for my…behavior earlier. I was angry and confused." He admitted flushing with embarrassment. "I don't want to be a hitman. I want love…a family…a life I can be proud of." He stood up and pulled her up into his arms. "I will never forget what you did for me."

Thane was so proud of his wife and son. He came around the table and put his arms around his family.

Kolyat felt his father's touch. A touch he had craved so much as a boy. He allowed it for a moment before clearing his throat and backing away.

They said their goodbyes. As the door closed behind them Thane put his arms around his wife. "Thank you," he said simply. Then he added, "Tread carefully with Kolyat, Siha, he thinks he's in love with you."

Shepard scoffed. "Don't be silly Thane. Kolyat might be suffering a bit of hero worship and he's grateful for my help, but that's all it is. You'll see." She said, trying to reassure him.

As she pulled away to talk to Bailey Thane hoped she was right. But, he still couldn't help but worry that Kolyat might just decide to drop that grenade in her lap.

"Where do we go from here?" Shepard asked Bailey.

"Your boy shot some people…no one I feel sympathy for, but there it is." Bailey pointed out.

"I watched those guys shaking down businesses and threatening humans. They are criminals." She informed him.

"But he can't just get away with it." Bailey said with conviction.

Shepard thought a moment and then said, "Kolyat wants to make a difference. Have him work for you directly doing community service."

"Community service for attempted murder? Are you crazy? What jury would agree to that?" He asked.

"This would need to remain out of the judiciary; strictly within c-sec…He needs this Bailey. If I were to use my Spectre status to remand him to my custody he learns nothing. Here he has a chance to grow, to build confidence in himself, to do the good he wants to do with his life. He's not the boy you saw. You won't regret doing this Bailey."

"Interesting solution Shepard. It sounds like a lot more work for me…but, better for Kolyat than you springing him…Just so you know, if he's too much trouble, I expect you to get him the hell off my station." He said firmly.

"Understood Bailey…and thank you." Shepard said with a wink.

"Yeah, well -," he cleared his throat. "I'll keep in touch and let you know how he's doing."

Shepard nodded her thanks and they returned to the Normandy.

Once aboard she told Thane it was time to make her rounds and she'd catch up with him later.

***I know I could have gone into much greater detail between Thane and Kolyat during their merged talk…I wanted to, there is certainly much more that could be told… but this is a small story rather than a full novel and Kolyat, as neat as I think he can be, is only a peripheral character.

Garrus-Thane-femShep love triangle

Chapter 18

The Rounds

Shepard had always made herself available to her crew. She made rounds once or twice a day to check in on everyone. Her first stop would be to check on their newest crew member Kasumi, she was eager to get the chance to know her a bit better.

Kasumi greeted her warmly and they had a nice chat. She never said a whole lot about herself, nothing deep anyway, but she did have a lot of observations about the crew. Some of which were amusing and some more intuitive. Shepard was eventually able to get her to open up enough to tell her about Kasumi's earlier days as a thief. How she'd always leave a rose in place of whatever she stole, like a calling card. It wasn't until she met Kaiji that she realized she was just being sentimental.

Her next stop was to Gardner to make sure the ingredients she purchased for him had been delivered. He assured her the delivery was made and he'd already started using them. He even encouraged her to take a bite of his calamari gumbo. Surprisingly enough it was pretty good. She couldn't wait for dinner. She thanked him and headed off to see Miranda.

"Shepard, I find myself in the uncomfortable position of having to ask for your help." Miranda said self-consciously.

"I'm always here to talk. What's the matter, Miranda?" Shepard asked.

Miranda jumped up from her desk and started pacing. "I have a genetic twin…my sister. When I was growing up I realized my father didn't want a daughter, that he only wanted a thing he could manipulate and control. I didn't have a life Shepard. I was his…lab rat…his project. When I eventually got tired of it I left. I took my sister with me. I didn't want her to live the hell I did. She deserved better. I gave her to a family who has loved her ever since. Cerberus has kept them hidden up until now. But, somehow, I think he's found her. Cerberus is going to move them again and I want to be there when they do, to make sure nothing goes wrong. I owe it to my sister." Miranda said passionately.

"We'll help your sister Miranda. When will this move take place?"

"I don't know the details yet, Shepard. I'll fill you in when I do….and thank you." Miranda said, returning to her desk. Shepard headed out to check on Samara.

When she walked in Samara was in her usual spot meditating on the floor in front of the huge observation window.

"I'm glad I joined with your crew Shepard. It's been a long time since I've had the chance to enjoy the company of others. When the time comes, I'll do whatever is necessary."

"You're an important part of the crew, Samara." Shepard assured her.

"That is nice to hear." Samara got up and walked to the window. "There is something I would like to discuss with you. When we met on Illium I had been tracking a dangerous fugitive. With the information you provided me I have discovered that she is going by the name Morinth. I would like to apprehend her before she disappears again."

"Where is she?" Asked Shepard.

"Omega. At a nightclub called Afterlife – a perfect, albeit ironic, place for her to hunt."

"What is her crime?"

"She is an Ardat-Yakshi, it is an old Asari dialect that means demon of the night winds…but, that is just mythology. She is simply a very dangerous woman that kills without mercy. When she mates with you there is no gentle melding of nervous systems, instead she overpowers yours, burns it out, hemorrhaging your brain, leaving you a mindless shell that will soon perish. With every kill her strength grows as does the need to kill again. She is very manipulative and very intelligent. She's hunted sapient beings for centuries." Samara explained.

"I won't let that continue," said Shepard. "I have one stop to make before Omega, but I will get us there as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Shepard. It means a lot to me. There is, however, something you should know. This…monster…is my daughter."

Samara explained that all three of her daughters were Ardat-Yakshi, but that two chose to live in seclusion. Morinth, however was always the wild one – she was happy and free…but, selfish.

She felt bad for Samara. But, she knew there was nothing she could say that could aid her friend. So she simply nodded and told her she'd be here for her if she ever needed to talk.

She headed out of the observation lounge to drop in on doctor Chakwas.

"What can I do for you commander?" The doctor asked.

"I've got a present for you."

"Serrice Ice Brandy? You didn't!...You know I always regretted not opening the other bottle when I could…I don't want to make that mistake again. So, what do you say…you and me and this bottle right now?" Chakwas said with a bright smile and excitement in her voice.

Shepard smiled back. She was certainly not one to disappoint her friend. "Ok…I'll grab the glasses, you open the bottle." Chakwas grateful smile lit up the room.

It was enjoyable taking time to sit down with the doctor. They'd not had a lot of time to do so. They reminisced about old times, old friends, and good booze. They even made a toast to being happily drunk…a few more laughs and doc passed out on her. She helped the doc to a table, rather surprised they both didn't end up sprawled on the floor and made her way back to her cabin.

While his wife was making her daily rounds, Thane headed back to their cabin. He noticed their closet wasn't closed all the way and he wondered what had prevented it from doing so. He opened it up and sucked in his breath. His side of the closet was stuffed full of clothing. Clothing in his size. A tux, suits, slacks, shirts, workout clothes, various drell shirts made of soft material that left his chest and back exposed, various types of shoes, and even a few more leather suits. He had never owned so many things. He had always traveled light. It seemed his wife would never stop amazing him…surprising him.

Thane looked up as his wife stumbled into their cabin. He leapt over to assist her. She grabbed onto his shoulders. "Hi husband…where's Garrus"

"I don't know where he is, Siha." He answered patiently, even if it hurt.

"He was supposed to meet me in the observation lounge." She said with a frown.

"I think not, wife…those are Samara's quarters right now." He reminded her.

"Well, that would have made things awkward.." She slurred.

"On more levels than one, wife." He closed his eyes to try to keep the pain at bay. He knew she didn't know what she was saying, but it hurt nonetheless.

She started to remove his jacket. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" she asked him as she dropped the jacket on the floor.

Thane blinked. He was a man, he wasn't beautiful.

"Do you know how sexy it is when you blink both sets of eyelids?" She ran her fingers across his eyebrow ridge. "Your eyes are so dark, so large, so beautiful." She said stumbling against him. "And then you do the double blink my heart puddles at your feet. Did you know that husband?"

"No wife. I didn't know that. I'll remember to keep a bucket nearby." He said with a tender smile.

She slapped his chest and then ran her hand down it. "Your green scales are so soft to the touch, they shimmer in the light…it's truly breathtaking. I wish I had your beautiful scales. I just want to touch them all the time." She ran her hand down his chest again. "Can I touch them?" She asked while she continued to touch them.

"Of course, wife. I like it when you touch me."

"Do you wish I had beautiful green scales too, husband?"

"No, wife. I love your tender white skin. It is very beautiful to me."

She began to knead the muscles on his chest. "Your muscles are so hard, so resilient, so beautiful. You are built like a god, husband…did you know that?"

"No, Siha...I didn't know that." She thought he looked like a God? The thought that she could be so pleased with him warmed his heart.

She ran her hand along the ridges of his abdomen. "The way your muscles move and jump. See how they move when I touch them husband? It's like they are flowing….so beautiful to see, so sexy to touch."

She circled her arms around him and ran her hands down his back. "I never knew how alluring and sexy a back could be until I saw yours. Your muscles ripple with every movement and I need to touch them, to feel them move under my hand." She said, caressing his back. His muscles danced under her fingers.

"When I see you naked it is hard to keep myself from drooling." She ran her hands lower, caressing his ass, feeling its shape. "Your ass is so tight, so perfect; I just want to look at it all day." She sighed and frowned. "But, I would never have the patience for that because the need to touch it is too strong. Can I touch your ass husband?" She asked as she rubbed and squeezed his rear.

"Yes, Siha," he said thickly. Unsure just how many more of her drunken declarations he could take.

She ran her hands around the band of his pants to the front. He grunted when she unfastened them. They fell to the floor at his ankles and he kicked them away. There was no hiding what she had done to him.

She dropped to her knees in front of him and ran her hands down his thighs. "This too is more beautiful than I ever could have imagined." She paused a moment. "When I was young my friends and I would watch naughty vids," she whispered and flushed. "But, no man that I have ever seen is more beautiful than you." She cupped his testicles in her hand and gently rolled them. "I love how they are tighter than a human's...humans' can be so…saggy." She released his testicles and ran her fingers over him. "You are so much thicker than a human…it scared me at first, but you fill me so full," she said wrapping her hand as far around his shaft as she could and gave it a gentle squeeze. His hips bucked against her and she giggled. "When these ribs get so filled with blood that they swell, I could come from the pleasure they give me." She said as she ran her hand down the length of him. "Can I touch your beautiful, red staff, husband?"

"No," he squeaked and then cleared his throat. He reached down for his wife and pulled her into his arms.

"Why not Thane? I thought you liked it when I touched you? I was just about to use my mouth; don't you like it when I do that?" She slurred and stumbled against him.

Thane groaned, his shaft swelling more. "I like it too much wife and you had already been touching me...a lot. If you touch me any more I'll come."

"Oh," she giggled. "I want to come. Can I come too husband?"

"Yes, Siha," he chuckled. "You _will_ come." He said as he peeled the dress off her body. He ran his hands down her back and then over her flat belly to her breasts. He caressed them both, running his thumbs across her nipples. Watching them harden. He pushed her breasts together and suckled one and then the other. He slid his left hand behind her head and brought her mouth to his for fiery kiss. His mouth slanted over hers, the taste of brandy sweet on her tongue.

His right hand skimmed down her belly and through the tight curls to her hidden nub. Her folds already wet and ready. Her hips jerked against his hand and she cried out. He swung her up into his arms and carried her to their bed.

She cradled him between her legs as he slowly entered her. She was so hot, so tight, so wet…he gritted his teeth until he was fully seated within her. When she nodded he pulled back and slammed into her. Long, deep strokes followed by fast, grinding strokes. He felt himself swell, his wife cried out in pleasure. His hips moved faster. Shepard's body arched up, strung tight, as he ground himself against her. Her hips bucked against him and she cried out as her orgasm shook her. When he felt her small muscles squeezing him, he arched back and yelled out as his own release took him. His head came down and his teeth sunk into her shoulder. He shivered when he felt his wife's bite.

He rolled them gently onto their sides so that they could ride out the tie without his weight hurting her. He hugged her close and placed a kiss upon her sweaty brow. "I love you Mrs. Krios." He heard a soft snore and chuckled. Her muscles continued to squeeze him, but the aftershocks were his to savor alone this time.

She woke up to a hand stroking her breasts; he rolled her over and sucked the peak into his mouth. He worked his way slowly up to her mouth. He ran his tongue along her upper lip, he gently pulled on her lower lip, but she wouldn't give him entrance. He slid his hand down her belly and between her legs. He found the nub between her folds and moved his hand on her until she gasped and cried out. His tongue darted into her mouth. He brought his hand up to hold her in place and he gave her a long kiss.

"That was a dirty trick, husband." She said reproachfully.

"And I told you that your morning breath wouldn't bother me….and you did say we could test the theory." He pointed out.

"You started something Thane…do you intend to finish it?" She purred and stretched.

"Absolutely," he said and pulled her on top of him.

When they made their way out of bed she commed joker and had him set a course for Haestrom. She had a bad feeling…and it tended to bode ill if she ignored them. They had a quick shower and headed down to the mess for a bite to eat. She was having them eat in the mess more often to give Thane a chance to become more comfortable with the rest of the crew. He had been a loner by necessity for too many years and she was determined to pull him out of his shell.

After breakfast they headed down to the newly established rec room. Since their lounges were being used for personal quarters, they cleared out a large storage room so that people had a place to blow off steam. One half of the room was devoted to fitness with mats, weights, and some exercise machines. The other side had 3 sofas, a vid screen, her fish aquarium along the far wall, her model ships dangling from the ceiling (she wasn't sure whose idea that was) and a table to eat at or play cards.

Thane led her over to the mats and helped her with her stretches. He was teaching her a more subtle hand to hand combat than Garrus and she had worked on. Thane's moves were graceful and flowing. She, however, was not so graceful…but, she hoped in time she would improve. She was getting better at some of the moves and was even able to toss him onto the mats, though he was up in a blink, his hands at her head and spun her around for a kiss. It was his way of letting her know he could have snapped her neck.

They were able to get a lot of practice in, at least most days, before the sparring took a more sexual turn…and it always took a more sexual turn. Usually they were able to make it back to the cabin before the clothes went flying…though there were a few times they didn't make it out of the rec room and she had to tell EDI to seal the door…then there _were_ those times in the elevator…

As they were making their way back to the cabin at a near run, Joker commed them to let them know they had pulled out of FTL and would be at Haestrom momentarily. Damn! She told EDI to have her squad assemble in the armory. "Guess fun's been put on hold, let's go suit up."

When she walked into the armory, she noticed right away that the auras of most of her crew were agitated, swirling faster and more frantic than normal. "Thank you for coming down here. For those of you unfamiliar with my practices, I evaluate auras before choosing who will accompany me on a mission. I find I get the best results that way. Auras don't lie. I should have realized that most of you have other things on your mind right now that are…distracting you. We will attend to those issues as soon as possible. Thane…Legion you'll accompany me, be ready in 10. Dismissed." Thane stayed quietly in the back of the room. Legs spread, shoulders straight, hands behind his back.

Shepard approached Jacob. "Jacob I noticed your aura is off kilter too. Would you tell me what's bothering you?"

"Is it classified or extremely personal?" She asked when she caught the look he shot in Thane's direction.

"No…or if it is, it's not anymore. I got pinged by a ghost the other night. My private log had an update about the Hugo Gernsback, the ship my father served on. It sent out an SOS last week requesting rescue. Shepard that ship went missing 10 years ago. I haven't talked to my father since three years before that…he was never really a part of my life, he was gone a lot. I've buried everything but a body." He paused for a moment. "I also want to note that this was passed to my personal log through Cerberus filters." Jacob informed her.

Thane walked up to the pair. "That's a long time to wait to signal a distress beacon."

"I know," said Jacob, "it doesn't make any sense…and I'd hate to be wasting our time with a goose chase."

"Program the coordinates into the galaxy map. We'll check it out when we can."

"I appreciate that Commander. I don't expect anything but dusty old bones, but it will be good to close the record."

She nodded to Jacob. "I should go." She headed for the airlock with Thane in tow.

"It seems you are always in high demand, Siha."

"That does seem to be the story of my life." She said with a chuckle.

"Would you have really left me behind?" He asked quietly.

"If someone else's aura shined brighter…yes." She saw hurt and a flash of anger. "I'm sorry Thane. Aura's don't lie. If you weren't feeling your best, if you were worried about something…disconnected, it would show in your aura and you would not be the safest person to take with me on the mission. The mission and the safety of the squad must come before personal inclination." She took his hand in hers. "I want you at my side always. You will always be my _first_ choice, but there may be days where your aura doesn't agree. I hope you can understand."

"I understand, Siha…but, I don't like it. No one can protect you the way _I_ can. I _need_ to protect you." He said adamantly.

"I know you do, Thane." She said giving him a quick kiss before continuing to the airlock. She knew it would be hard for him. He lost Irikah because he wasn't there to protect her. Even though she didn't need that level of protection, the need to give it was burned deep in him…Perhaps even more so because she was his lifemate.

They caught up with Legion at the airlock and headed out.

Garrus-Thane-femShep love triangle

Chapter 19

Haestrom

During the shuttle ride EDI informed them that Tali was somewhere in the ruins on Haestrom and that it was overrun by Geth. She also warned them there was an environmental hazard…direct sunlight would fry their shields. Good to know, she thought. Hopefully, there will be a lot of shade. She hadn't counted on the Geth. Perhaps it was fortuitous that everyone else was so messed up that she had to take Legion. That wasn't exactly fair…she liked taking Legion with her…it was just hard to ignore the auras, if they screamed loud enough she listened.

As Shepard jumped from the shuttle and landed on Haestrom, a wave of heat overwhelmed her.

"You like it arid…don't you Thane?" She asked, poking fun at him.

"Arid…yes. Being char-broiled alive…not so much." He smirked.

They watched a bug crawl into a patch of light and fry.

She did her best Garrus impression. "I hear those are pretty tasty fried."

Thane held his hand out towards the unfortunate insect, "After you wife."

She shivered at the repugnant thought. Maybe she's not so good at being Garrus, he might have eaten the damn thing. Thane laughed at her look of horror.

They made their way down a long ramp. Her shields nearly gave out twice.

"Heat is degrading shield performance." Legion stated.

Way to state to obvious buddy, she thought. Damn me. If she could slap herself without looking silly she would. She hadn't meant to have rude thoughts…the heat was just getting to her. She was just thankful she hadn't snarked out loud.

She flipped on her omni-tool and adjusted the automatic temp controls of her armor…she preferred cooler temps to warmer. As the interior of her armor cooled, she sighed in pleasure.

Thane gave her a droll look.

"What?" She asked sweetly. "I don't like to sweat."

Thane cocked an eyebrow ridge at her. "Is that so, Siha? I seem to recall several –"

"Thane!" She interrupted, her cheeks flushing.

He shot her an innocent look and raised his hands in submission.

At the bottom of the ramp was a large locked metal door. To the right was another entrance. Inside she discovered a dead quarian that had left a final message. He warned them of the geth, how he had stayed behind, and that finding Tali'Zora and the data was all that mattered. She pilfered some credits out of the med-kit and pulled some salvage from a downed geth. When she spotted the console, she used it to open the main doors to the compound.

As they entered the main compound, they heard the warbling of geth and readied their guns. She made commands with her hands ordering them forward while she was going to skirt around the side and flank them. Thane shot her a hard look and shook his head. She pointed to her omni-tool; they synced them and left the channel open. She gave Thane a kiss for luck. When she again ordered them forward he gave her a long look and then nodded.

"Geth drop ship!" Thane yelled out before she was able to get more than a few feet away. They ducked behind available cover as geth began to rain from the ship.

Legion hacked one of the geth and stated, "Automated flight weaponry," when he deployed an attack drone.

Shepard threw out a shockwave towards a tightly bunched of entrenched geth. They were flung into the air and she and Thane peppered them with warp bombs and bullets, while the drone continued to zap any unlucky geth it could find.

When the first batch was dispatched she directed them forward and she headed up the ramp on the right. Her shields were falling fast and she was forced to duck behind the first container she found. Too far away for biotics to work well or her Mattock, so she snapped her Mattock to her back and grabbed her Viper.

She took out 5 geth with her Viper before they even knew she was there. They were too occupied firing at her squadmates. She moved up to the next container and took out three more. They soon discovered she appeared to be the deadlier threat. They turned their focus on her and she dodged bullets as she maneuvered her way up to the next container. Before she had made it to the next cover her shields fell and a bullet passed through her armor and into her chest. Damn, that hurt. Must have been a hell of a gun to make it past her armor.

"Siha, I'll be right there!" Thane yelled.

"No! I'm ok…just a nick…stay in cover. I've nearly taken out everything up here." She said calmly as she could.

Thane could hear the strain in her voice. Did she honestly think he would stay away if she was hurt? He told Legion to cover his six and headed up a ramp on the right further down than his wife had taken. There were three Geth at the top of the ramp. .He threw out a wave, knocked the Geth against the wall and then took them down with his Incisor. Then he turned his sights on the remaining Geth that was focusing on his wife. It was flung back by the power of the shot, it's head pin-wheeled over a container landing near his wife.

He watched her give the head a vicious kick before falling back against the half-wall. His heart slammed in his chest as he made his way to her, passing nearly a dozen downed geth. He could see her blood pouring down the armor and splattering around her. He sent a prayer to Arashu to protect her.

"My shields fried," she said weakly.

"I know, Siha…it will be ok." He told her, and prayed again that it would be. He kneeled beside her and helped her remove her armored chest-plate. He ripped her under-suit at the seam until if fell away enough for his to see the damage. The wound was below her left collar bone, but in her shoulder. It was bleeding hard. He turned on his omni-tool to give her a dose of medi-gel.

"No! Thane." She gasped. "If you give me medi-gel, I will heal faster, but with the bullet still in me. I need to get rid of it…my body will expel it eventually. I'm going to need you to put your fingers in the wound and stretch it a bit, so it doesn't heal before the bullet is out." She said weakly.

Thane's mouth dropped open. He shook his head. "Damn it wife…you are bleeding too much for eventually." He said angrily. He saw her amp her power and it fizzled out. She tried again, but again it fizzled. He peeled off his glove and placed his hand on her neck. She panted a few times and then gathered her power again. She closed her eyes and moved her hand away from her body slowly, moving it a little left or right or up and down as it continued away from her. Then she stopped a moment and jerked her hand forward. Her eyes flew open and she screamed out as the bullet went flying out of her chest. A wave of fresh blood gushed from the wound and Thane quickly gave her a dose of medi-gel.

"One more dose," she said weakly. "Damn thing was healing too fast, had to tear it out."

He nodded and gave her another dose. He gave her a harsh look when she tried to remove his hand from her neck.

"Thane…I'll be fine in a few minutes. We don't need you weakened as well." She implored.

He looked at her wound and noticed that it had stopped bleeding and was already scabbing over. He nodded to her and retrieved his glove. He would not be leaving her side again this mission. Period. He was still in shock over what he had witnessed. Biiotic waves were generally broad, not precise. What she did with Kolyat's gun was impressive enough. But surgically removing a bullet from her own body? The precision that would take is astronomical. If he hadn't seen it with his own eyes, he'd have never thought it was possible. But, he saw the way her hand moved slowly, directing the bullet away from bone and arteries until it was free enough t o pull out. The whirring of synthetic movement shook him out of his thoughts. He grabbed his Incisor and ducked out of cover.

Legion held up its hands. "Do not shoot, Krios. This platform is non-combative."

Thane hunkered down next to his wife, whose color was returning to a more normal shade.

"Has Shepard Commander's platform been damaged?" Legion inquired.

"Yes, Legion, but she is doing better now." Thane said in relief.

"I'm fine you two. Help me on with my armor." She said.

While Thane helped her with her armor Legion looked around to evaluate the battle field. "Resistance appears to have been heavy up here. Shepard Commander took out a lot of hostile platforms."

"It wasn't all that impressive. I took down five before they even knew I was there. Three more fell before they gave me much notice. Only then did they take me seriously."

Thane shook his head in disbelief. If she didn't consider that impressive, what did it take to impress his wife? Thane flushed…his thoughts went in a very inappropriate direction.

"Krios…is your platform malfunctioning? Legion asked "It appears to be overheating and -"

"Legion!" Thane interrupted quickly before he could be embarrassed further. "I'm fine."

When she was back on her feet they headed down the far ramp that Thane and Legion had used.

At the bottom of the ramp she grabbed some Iridium and then headed for a large door. It was locked. They headed to the right to find another way in. They took down two geth and rounded a far corner, where three geth were standing over a dead quarian. Thane threw two against the wall; Shepard zapped them with an energy drain charge and then sent in a warp bomb. Legion took out the third.

She salvaged a geth trooper and picked up a Tempest smg. A radio transmission sent her in the direction of a second downed quarian.

"The Geth sent a drop ship towards Op 2, Tali'Zorah's secure, but we need back up…Break…break… break…Op 1 this is squad leader Kal'Reegar, do you copy? We're bunkered up here, can you send support?... Op 1 this is squad leader Kal'Reegar, come in, over."

Shepard picked up the radio. "This is Commander Shepard of the Normandy, can we provide assistance?"

"Patch your radio into Channel 617 Theta. We were on a stealth mission. We found what we were after, but the geth found us." Kal'Reegar said. "We are pinned down and can't get a transmission through the solar radiation."

"What's the status of your team?" Shepard asked.

"We had a dozen marines plus the science team. We're down to half strength now. But, we made the synthetic bastards pay for it." Kal'Reegar said with satisfaction.

"What brought you so far into geth controlled space?" Shepard asked curiously.

"I don't know Shepard, I only point and shoot. Something about the sun going bad faster than it should. We'd hoped going low-emissions would hide us... It didn't work out as planned."

"What's your position?"

"We're hunkered down at base camp across the valley. I left Tali'Zorah at a secure shelter and doubled back to hold the chokepoint. Getting Tali'Zorah and the data out safely is our top priority. If you can extract her, we'll keep them off you." Replied Kal'Reegar.

"Hold your position…we'll - "

"Wait!" Kal'Reeger shouted. "Watch your ass! We've got a geth dropship coming in!"

Shepard looked out across the way and saw a dropship fly in and take out a group of quarian marines. Shit! Shepard jumped down to the floor below to check for survivors. A massive column fell down in front of the doorway, crushing the quarians beneath it.

"There's some demo charges in the buildings nearby. You can use them to clear the path." Kal'Reegar informed them. "They're coming in through the side; I've got to fall back."

"Shepard I have scanned the area and located the demolition charges. You will need both sets of charges to clear the rubble. Uploading it to your radar." EDI said.

"Thank you EDI." Shepard replied.

They took out three geth and headed down a small ramp. They were going to hit the building on the left first. When they got close enough geth started pouring out of the building. They got behind cover and pulled their snipers. She missed Garrus' notch counting at times like this. He always loved to see who could take down the most. Legion's drone took down one hiding in a back doorway. She loved that little drone..and wished like mad she could have one of her own…

When they entered the building she ran up the back steps to make sure it was clear of geth. She grabbed a medi-gel from the station. Back down the stairs she rounded a back corner and found more medi-gel…good; she'd replenished what she used. She grabbed the charge and turned to leave. geth were dropping in. She signaled them to cover and took point.

When they cleared those out, she sent Legion up a ramp to a higher level and she took Thane with her to hit the bottom floor. She preferred to be the one going solo, but she knew he would follow her regardless of her orders…and right now she didn't blame him.

Shepard focused on firing drain charges, Thane fired warp bombs and they ended with a haze of bullets. She was still too drained to rely too heavily on her biotics. When the Geth ceased attacking, she headed up the ramp to Legion, who had informed of a log entry she might wish to view.

The log entry was a notation from Tali, stating that the sun was stable a few hundred years ago and that stars don't die that quickly. She darted across the sun fried bridge and ran down the back stairs. They came out in the atrium below where she and Thane had fought. She ran into the back building, grabbed some more medi-gel, a heavy weapon cell and the demo charge.

More geth greeted them on the way out. They certainly weren't trying to make this very easy. She didn't order the men to stay in the center, but she ducked up the passage on the left while Thane was in front of her. She felt bad sneaking…but, a girl had to do…

She darted up the stairs and slapped the pad to open the shutters, so that she could fire on the geth below.

"Siha!" Thane roared out.

Oops…she didn't think she'd ever heard him that mad before. She was on high ground and practically safe from gunfire. A rocket flew by her head and slammed into the wall behind her, sending shrapnel flying. Damn the man for distracting her. She wiped the blood from her cheek. She hoped she healed that before he came storming up the steps behind her.

She rained drain charges down on the geth while she sniped them from her perch. When no more geth made their way down the lower ramp, she snapped her gun to her back and decided it was time to go face the music. She turned around and there he was. Beautiful and bristling with anger.

He stormed up to her grabbed her shoulders and slammed her up against the wall beside the lookout window. Before her head could snap against the wall, his hand was there to protect it.

"What the hell do you think you were doing wife?" He asked shaking with anger.

"I remembered the lookout room and knew it was the perfect ambush spot. Besides, I was nearly practically safe up here." She said calmly.

Thane looked back at the burnt crater left by the rocket. "Nearly, practically safe…so I see wife." Thane gritted out. "I know it was a good ambush location…I was going to suggest we get up there, but the gunfire was too heavy. Why the hell did you sneak off without telling me?"

"Sneak is such a duplicitous word husband. I just took an opportunity when it presented itself. You were under heavy fire husband; I didn't want to distract you. I did want to get up here and save your ass though…I like that ass too much to see it get marred. Though, a small bruise might be acceptable, I could kiss that better…" She said, her voice becoming sultry over the last sentence.

Thane swore under his breath. "That's not going to work this time, Siha."

"That's too bad husband…maybe you'd prefer it if I kissed something else?" She asked seductively.

"Not everything is about sex and you are not going to manipulate your way out of this." He said giving her a hard look.

"It is not my fault that I get wet every time I look at you…that I want to feel you deep inside of me. Do you think I enjoy walking around wet and horny all the time? There are times that I think about you and I actually come because I can't control myself. Do you know how embarrassing it is to be walking down a hallway when an orgasm hits just because I can't stop thinking about my hus - "

Thane's mouth slanted over hers…full of anger…hunger…need. Their tongues clashed, dueled, parried for control. She wrapped her arms around him, sighed into his mouth and gave in to him. His kiss gentled and his hips rocked into her. She groaned…damn armor. She wanted to feel his hardness against her.

"Is Shepard Commander ok? Is her platform in need of CPR?" Legion asked as he came up behind them.

Thane sighed and released her. "No, Legion…I was kissing my wife."

"I do not understand organics. That is an inefficient mode of communication." Legion said.

Shepard laughed. "I happen to find it a _very_ efficient way to communicate...and a very fun one."

Thane looked at his wife and placed a hand on her cheek, gently touching the new mark. "Please don't do that again. You could have died today, wife. I needed to be with you …I _needed_ to, and you took that away from me."

Shepard brushed her lips lightly against his. "I'm sorry if I worried you, Thane. I won't do that again. I can't promise that I won't ever worry you…it's a hazard of the job, but I _will_ talk to you.

Thane nodded, he took her hand in his and they ran across the fiery bridge and down the ramp on the other side. They made their way over to the downed column. She placed the charges and they dashed for cover. Thane wrapped his arms around her and leaned over her as debris and ash rained over them. When it settled they stood, she shook the dust out of her hair and smiled at him. Even covered in grime and wearing armor she was the most stunning woman he'd ever seen.

As she walked through the column she frowned. "Had I known there was this much room on the other side I'd have just raised us over it."

"You could do that?" Thane asked.

She garnered her power and raised her hands; the three of them rose about a foot off the ground. Sweat broke out on her forehead; she gasped and lowered her hands. "Ok, maybe not yet. I'm still too drained." She said sheepishly.

"Are your biotics offline?" Thane asked quietly.

She nodded. "At least for the most part. I lost a lot of blood. My body is working overtime to replace it, but I don't have much food left in my body to fuel the process."

Thane pulled two nutria-bac bars out of his pocket and handed them to her. "Sorry I don't have more, but I hope this will help a little."

She looked at him in surprise. "You carry these around with you?"

Thane shrugged. "In my line of work, I never knew when the next meal would be, and there was always the danger of burning out my biotics, needing more fuel. So, carrying them became a habit. One you should consider wife."

She looked at the disgusting bars. They tasted like regurgitated cow cud, but they were filled with vitamins, carbs, protein and beneficial bacteria. She bit into it, grimaced, and darn near swallowed it without chewing. So gross. She handed the second bar out to her husband.

Thane shook his head. "You need them wife, not I. Eat."

She frowned and gagged down the second bar. She was thirsty as sin, but she was starting to feel better.

She amped her power, flared blue and gold, and let it die. She was nowhere near full power, but at least she didn't feel as weak as before. Wait a minute. She amped her power again. Blue with gold specks. What?

"Siha.." Thane said in wonder.

"Husband, what was in those bars?" She asked, freaking out a bit.

"I have lived off these bars for years…it is not the bars…it is you." He said watching her shimmer.

She released her power, closed her eyes to relax, and then focused on her aura. Medium-dark teal laced with dark purple…and gold. Why was there so much gold in her aura? Even more gold than the last time? Usually it took something traumatic to change an aura. Being in love and having mindblowing sex was certainly not high on the traumatic list. She looked at her husband, saw his beautiful deep purple aura with light blue laced through it. She saw the small black spots that denoted his illness. Eventually, they would grow until nothing was left but black. Aura's turn black as death is approached. She relaxed her focus and the auras faded.

Thane saw a sadness fill his wife's eyes. "What is the matter, Siha?" he asked putting his arms around her.

She clung to him tightly. "I saw your beautiful aura…the black spots…it – I…I'm going to find a way to save you."

"You already have, Siha." He said squeezing her tighter.

"No Thane, I haven't…but, will. I promise." She said resolutely.

"Siha, some promises are beyond even you." He said gently.

She pulled back and looked him in the eye. "You said yourself that I've built a career out of doing the impossible. I _will _do this." She put hand to his soft cheek. "I _will_ save you."

Thane closed his eyes and kissed her forehead. She had saved him in so many ways and he loved her beyond all reason. It was enough for him. It had to be.

Thane held his hand out for the wrappers and he put them back into his pockets. They headed though the door and then another a few feet in. When the second door opened a geth crawled straight towards his wife. Thane shot it without hesitation.

"Creator architecture. This is the first design to be seen by organic eyes in 297 years." Legion remarked.

Shepard ran up a small ramp and scanned some disassembled geth guns for the technology; pulled some salvage from two downed geth, hacked a safe for some credits, and flipped on a log journal. The entry was from Tali reminiscing about her ancestors that used to walk these halls and wishing Shepard could share it with her.

A holo transmission activated. "Tali'Zorah to base camp, come in base camp…Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Tali, it's Shepard. I'm sorry everyone here is dead…or they've fallen back."

"Damn it." Tali said shaking her head. "We knew this was high risk, but damn it." She looked up at Shepard. "Shepard? I'm not complaining...but, you show up at the strangest times. What are you doing here Shepard, we're in the middle of geth space?"

"I was in the neighborhood…thought you might need a hand."

"Thanks for coming Shepard, it means a lot to hear your voice. Reegar and his marines got me into the observatory. From where you are it's through the door and across the field. I got the data I needed and I'm safe for now. But, there are a lot of geth outside." Tali said earnestly.

"Is anyone else with you or are you alone out there?" Shepard asked concerned.

Thane put a hand on her back to give her his support. She had told him of her friends and their adventures on the previous Normandy. He knew how much the quarian meant to her…Tali, he corrected.

Reegar had a team of marines covering me when I ran for the observatory. I know at least some of them are still alive," she said turning her head. "I can hear them firing at the geth outside."

"It looks like somebody sealed the door against the geth and the console is damaged. Can you get it open on your end?" Shepard asked.

"Let me see…yes, I can do it. Here. Should be unlocked now. Be careful Shepard…and please…do what you can to keep Reegar alive." Tali said before signing off.

They went through the door, Shepard grabbed some more medi-gel and headed down the stairs. They turned a sharp corner, walked a small hall and turned right out a doorway into two mechanical recon drones.

"Tactical disadvantage…recommend orbital fire support." Legion stated.

"Can't do that Legion, The ruins are too old…it could bring the walls down upon our heads. I'm rather partial to keeping mine…besides, brain matter in the hair is a big turn off to most men." She said, winking at her husband.

They managed to take down one drone, but the other vanished.

"Heretic drones have employed optical camouflage systems." Legion warned.

Thane took cover behind some pipes, Legion at the entryway. She took point and ran up to take cover behind some containers. She pulled out her sniper and concentrated fire on the large geth prime in the background, letting her squad take care of the drones. When it fell, she switched to her Mattock and helped them finish off the drones.

They followed the passageway to the right and more drones dropped down to besiege them. Low and behold another geth prime came out to play. Make my day big fella.

When he fell they headed through the far door. Once in the small room, she hacked a wall safe for credits. She noticed a big red 'push-this' button on the wall next to a console. Of course she had to push it. The shutters opened a large colossus turned and fired at them. They threw themselves on the ground. Thane ended up on top of her and for the life of her she was unsure how he managed to do that so often. He gave her a quick kiss and hand up.

They headed through the doorway and down a flight of steps to a quarian with a rocket launcher, who told them to stay down and be careful. When they hunkered down next to him he said, "Squad leader Kal'Reegar, Migrant Fleet marines. We talked on the radio before that dropship arrived. You've got a geth right behind you!" He said pointing with his gun.

"We are allied with Shepard. We will fight the geth units in this area." Legion informed him.

"You know…ordinarily that wouldn't fly with me, but I can't afford t be picky right now." Reegar said before a rocket exploded nearby. "Tali's over there. Geth killed the rest of my squad and they are trying to get to her. The best I've been able to do is draw their attention. The geth are near platoon strength, but the colossus is the worst part. It's got a repair protocol. It huddles up and fixes itself. I tried to get in closer, but one of the bastards punched a hole clean through my suit."

"How bad is the damage?" Asked Shepard.

"Combat seals clamped down to isolate contamination and I'm swimming in antibiotics. Geth might get me, but I'm not going to die from an infection in the middle of a battle. That's just insulting."

"We need to get to Tali."

"You move in close and I'll keep the colossus busy with my rocket launcher. Maybe I can get it to drop its shields. With luck, maybe you can finish it off." Reegar explained.

"You've done enough Reegar." Shepard told him.

"I wasn't asking your permission ma'am. I promised to keep Tali safe," Reegar said as he jumped up to let another rocket fly.

I don't think so…thought Shepard. I promised Tali I'd keep him alive. "We don't have enough people for you to take one for the team…Stand Down." Shepard commanded.

"I'm not going to just stand there while you run into enemy fire. They killed my whole squad." Reegar said adamantly.

"If you want to honor your squad, watch my back. I need you here in case they send in reinforcements."

"Alright Shepard, we'll do it your way. Hit them for me. Keelah Se'lai."

Geth started pouring down the middle. She sent so many drain charges at the geth she feared she'd burn out her omni-tool. She felt stronger, but was afraid using her biotics would drain her too fast. Thane rained warp bombs and bullets. Legion hacked those he could and used his Widow on those he couldn't . The drone proved a wonderful asset as always. She wondered if Legion would mind if she stole the little drone from him. That probably wouldn't go over so well in the sake of friendship, she thought. Perhaps she'd take some engineering classes later…if the galaxy ever stopped needing its ass pulled out of the fire.

When the middle was cleared out some she signaled to Thane that she was heading up the right ramp. At the top of the ramp she skirted the first container and ducked behind the second. A wave up geth swept onto the opposite end of the sniper perch from her. Damn. She gathered her power and shot out a singularity and detonated it with a warp bomb. Geth went flying, but she got dizzy. She shook her head to try t clear it. There were two large, red geth destroyers heading right at her…they merged together into one after another shake of her head. She hit it with a drain charge and drew her viper. More bullets peppered it from behind her. She scooted closer to the half-wall so Thane could take cover next to her. Between the two of them, the destroyer went down quickly.

"Are you ok, Siha?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine." She said. "I really am," she said, amping her power to assure him when she saw his dubious glance. He nodded and they made their way to the other side. She pulled out her Arc Cannon. Bloody thing took eight charges before it fell. As they headed down the ramp Legion and his drone came up a ramp from the lower floor.

Tali commed asking them to give her a minute and she'll get the door unlocked for them. While she was waiting she located some more power cells she could use for her Arc Projector.

The door slid open. As soon as Tali finished with her download, she turned to greet Shepard and saw the geth, she whipped out her gun and started firing at it. Legion ducked behind a large crate.

"Allied fire…taking cover… Requesting your assistance Shepard Commander." Legion demanded.

Shepard garnered a little power and drew her hand to the side. Tali's arm followed suit. The gun went wide. "Tali…stand down, Legion's with me."

"How does that g_eth_ know your name?" Tali asked crossly, and then added, "_It_ has a name?"

"He's not like Saren's geth. He doesn't worship the Reapers and he wants to stop the geth who do." Shepard explained to her.

" _It _Shepard…not he." Tali pointed out. "So, it's just one of the friendly geth that drove my people from their home world."

"The creators attacked. We did not wish to be exterminated. We do not intend physical harm to the Creators at this time." Legion stated.

"Fine. We can talk about this later, Shepard…in private." Tali scoffed. "This whole mission has been a disaster. I wish I could have joined you back on Freedom's Progress, but I couldn't let anyone take my place on something this risky."

"A lot of quarians lost their lives here, was the data worth it?" Shepard asked.

"The admiralty board believed the information here was worth sacrificing all our lives for. That damn data better be worth it. The price was too high." Tali admitted.

"I'm just glad you were kept safe. Once you deliver that data, we could sure use you on the Normandy."

"The mission is complete. I'll send them the data and join you. If the admirals have a problem with it, they can go to hell. I just watched the rest of my team die." Tali said in disgust.

"Maybe not the whole rest of your team...ma'am." Reegar said as he limped into the room.

"Reegar you made it" Tali said softly.

"Your old captain's as good as you said. The damn colossus didn't stand a chance." Reegar said with respect.

Reegar said he'd let the admirals know what happened.

Once back aboard the Normandy Tali met Jacob, they didn't exactly hit it off. She had to give Jacob credit for trying, but there's only so many times your face can be smacked before you smack back. The parting jab about Tali getting to know EDI, the ship's AI was priceless. She absolutely understood Tali's bitterness…but, funny was funny.

Tali settled back into the Normandy quickly. The faces were different, the ship was different, but it was a life she had missed. The downtime between missions gave her a chance to become comfortable with the new ship and crew. She caught up with Tali down in engineering just to make sure she was settling in ok. Tali was actually impressed with the Normandy engineers and the Normandy in general.

"Do you know what happened to Reegar? Is he ok?"

"He actually sent me a message. He was down for about a week, but will make a full recovery. Any time you get a suit puncture, it's a matter of luck. Reegar got out with a relatively minor infection." She said relieved.

Shepard raised her eyebrow…it wasn't the first time Tali's voice got all soft talking about Reeger. Interesting food for thought. She spent some time chatting with her about Thane and how they discovered they were lifemates…how she married him.

Tali was happy for them. She was. But Garrus…She wasn't sure what Shepard felt, but she knew how lost Garrus had been without her…how much he needed her. "So, you have been able to move on from Garrus? You've let him go?" She saw Shepard's face fall. A deep sadness filled her eyes.

"No," Shepard whispered. She cleared her throat. "No, I've not moved on…more like moved sideways. I…I haven't let him go. I've tried. I have. But, It…I can't. I love him." Shepard admitted, her voice cracking over the last words.

Tali hung her head. "Ooh, that's not good. Does –"

"Does Thane know? Yes…yes," she sighed. "He knows."

"But, lifemates…" Tali said, shaking her head.

"I know. By rights I should not be able to love Garrus. Thane thinks maybe it is because we never got any closure. That once I see him again my heart will accept what my head already knows."

"What do you think?" Asked Tali.

"I hope he's right." Shepard said.

"That's not what I asked," Tali pointed out.

"I know." Shepard said helplessly.

"Boshtet." Tali muttered.

"My feelings exactly." Shepard agreed.

"I always thought you and Garrus would be together." Tali admitted.

"Why is that?"

"Because it was so obvious how much you two were in love...You were actually the longest running pool on the ship." Tali chuckled.

"Obvious? …Wait...You were betting on us?" Shepard was mortified that either of those things were true.

Tali tilted her head. "It was not hard to miss the heated looks you gave each other…and Keelah…you should have seen how Garrus acted every time you left him behind. I spent more time in the bathroom those days than any other…it was the only place I knew he wouldn't go." Tali chuckled. "It seems I wasn't the only one with that idea. By the time we got close to Ilos, the bathroom was so packed tight it was hard to move."

"It wasn't so obvious to us." Shepard scoffed.

"True…you both were so oblivious…so stubborn. I nearly locked you together in a room with Chatika on a few occasions. A few heated zaps might have opened your eyes." Tali retorted.

"I wish you had, Tali…I wish you had….and what was that about a betting pool? You took bets on if we'd get together?" Shepard asked incredulously.

"No…on _when_ you'd get together. It was Joker's idea. It was all kept very hush-hush…I think only you, Garrus and Kaidan didn't know." Tali giggled.

"I'm surprised Joker was able to keep that a secret." Shepard said.

"We all were." Tali admitted.

"I should go. I'm sure Thane will come find me if I don't get something to eat soon. It's good to have you back on board." She said, giving Tali a hug.

"You know where to find me if you want to talk, Shepard." Tali said.

"Ditto." Shepard replied.

She left engineering to make her way up to her cabin. She had a huge appetite and an apology she needed to make good on.


	5. Ch 20-23 Omega to Archangel

Garrus-Thane-femShep love triangle

Chapter 20

Omega

Shepard had grown accustomed to their morning routine. Roll out of bed…or not…shower, head down to mess for breakfast, hit the mats, make it back to the cabin…or not, and hit the showers again.

During longer jumps between systems or interplanetary travels she was able to catch up on reports, chat with her crew, play cards, she even started taking dancing lessons from Kelly. She had discovered at her wedding just how sensual dancing could be and how much she wanted to explore that side of herself. She'd even been researching vids on couples dancing. There were several spicy, exotic dances she wished to do with Thane. She just needed to make sure she had more than two left feet before attempting them…at least with anyone watching…and she had to marry the most graceful man in the galaxy…seemed the fates have a sense of humor.

It wasn't so long ago that she thought the only way to be strong or to be taken seriously was by being a man. But, she was discovering that there was power in being a woman…That being feminine didn't have to mean being weak. Of course, they still didn't take her seriously – some things never change.

They were finally on their way to Omega. She had meant to get Mordin first, but then Liara happened…and Thane…and since we were already there, Samara…had to hit the Citadel for a council meeting…met up with Kasumi…there was Kolyat's fall from grace…then the news that something wasn't right on Haestrom, where Tali was known to be…It had just seemed to steam roll way off course. Finally, course correction had been implemented. Hopefully, the ripples…the butterfly effect would not be – now why did a picture of Garrus pop into her mind? Butterfly wings – oh dear. Yes…well – hmmm, she cleared her throat. Not a place she should be going.

She was sorting through her emails and discovered two Thane would be interested in… One was from Bailey about Kolyat and the other from Jeirt, one of Nassana's workers that he had saved; she forwarded them to his personal terminal. There was also one from Kolyat.

From: Kolyat Krios

To: Commander Shepard

Shepard,

I hope that you do not mind if I call you Shepard. Commander Shepard seems so formal when you are married to my father. Please do not be offended that I do not call you mother. I just…I don't feel…man this is a lot more awkward than I thought it would be. I just don't have mother feelings towards you. I mean, I don't feel like you're my mother…that I'm your son. Not that you won't make a great mother, and…and maybe I'll have those feelings for you some day. Right now I – wow, this sounded so much better in my head. You probably think it's pretty lame. I like you, ok? You are an amazing woman. I can't wait to get to know you better. Maybe we can do something next time you're here at the Citadel. If you want to, that is.

Captain Bailey has been keeping me busy. I wasn't too thrilled when I learned what I would be doing, but it does beat the alternative. We have been going through Zakera Ward's underbelly…I had no clue how bad it was down here. There are nasty things I don't even want to contemplate. We've laid down a holo-grid and we are going through it square by square cleaning out the filth and clearing out the undesirables. I don't care for the cleaning, and progress is slow…but, it is starting to feel like we are doing some good down here. He also gave me a c-sec cadet suit. I don't get a gun though. He said I'd have to go through c-sec academy training first.

Captain Bailey informed me I have you to thank for keeping me out of prison. Thank you Shepard for looking out for me. It means a lot to me that you would care that much. Maybe you were doing it for my father, but I like to think you were doing it for me. Bailey is also pushing me to stay in contact with my father. I get the feeling sometimes that he pushes me so hard because of his own son.

Anyway, tell my father hello and let him know I will write to him soon. Please come see me when you can. Maybe I can even get a peek at the Normandy while you're here. Stay safe…both of you.

Yours,

Kolyat

The letter was so achingly sweet, and she was debating about sending it to Thane. Kolyat didn't specify one way or the other, but she didn't want him to think she was betraying a confidence either. She wanted him to be able to trust her with anything…even if that meant keeping something – that was not important – from his father. She sent a reply email to Kolyat. She's answered his questions, reassured him and praised him. She also asked him if would be ok to share these messages with his father.

Joker commed in and said that they would be reaching Omega soon. She made a quick round with her crew. Nothing had changed with the auras of most of her crew. Tali's aura was a pale green with light grey swirling. It was strangely unique. It was also clear and bright. But, she'd noticed Tali was deep into some engineering project and she didn't want to disrupt her unless it was needed. She had EDI comm Thane and Legion to be ready in 10. She headed to her cabin to suit up.

She had never been to Omega before. It was a very odd looking station. It reminded her of a large mushroom. When they first stepped onto Omega a very happy Salarian ran up to greet them.

"Ah…Welcome to Omega! You are new here aren't you? I can always tell. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Fargut - " A Batarian walked up. "Oh, Hello Moklan, I was just - "

"Leave Fargut – Now." Said the surely Batarian.

"Of course Moklan," he saluted the Batarian. "Whatever she wants."

Moklan shakes his head. "Blasted scavengers. Welcome to Omega…Shepard."

'You know me I presume?"

"We had you pegged the moment you entered the Terminus Systems. You are not as subtle as you think." Moklan responded.

"Well, that's saying something, since I tend to be about as subtle as a tidal wave…or a bomb." Shepard smiled when Thane and Legion both nodded agreement.

"So I've heard," Moklan said. "Aria wants to know what brings a dead Spectre to Omega. I suggest you go to Afterlife to present yourself."

"Cut the attitude. I'm not here to cause problems for Omega…unless I have to." Shepard retorted.

"Things explode around you Shepard. I suggest you _don't_ keep Aria waiting…Afterlife. Now." Moklan demanded, then turned and walked away.

EDI commed, "I'm receiving quarantine warnings about the slums, where Dr Mordin Solus runs the clinic. Anticipate resistance at the transport station. I have also accessed messages between mercenary groups regarding plans to deal with archangel. There's a recruiting station at Afterlife that may have information on him."

"Thank you EDI."

As they proceeded down the hall, Shepard saw a man kick a pleading Batarian down to his knees. He had the same armor as the man in Massani's dossier.

"Are you Zaeed Massani?" Shepard asked.

"Yeah, that's me. You must be Commander Shepard. I hear we have a galaxy to save."

"What's your relationship with Cerberus?" Shepard asked cautiously.

"Easy. Cerberus is paying me a lot of money to help you on your mission. That's the long and short." Zaeed replied.

"Not many mercs would take a suicide mission for the pay."

"This mission doesn't sound like good business," Zaeed admitted. "But, your Illusive Man can push a lot of credits."

"What are you going to do with him?" She asked concerning the Batarian.

"I'm going to turn him in for the bounty." Zaeed said.

"When you are done with that, head out to the Normandy, we've got a lot to do." Shepard told him.

"So I've been told. I assume the Illusive Man told you about our arrangement?" Zaeed asked.

Shepard sighed. "No, he never tends to be too forthcoming about his_ arrangements_."

"Good thing I asked," Zaeed said. "I picked up a mission before I signed on with Cerberus. Thought you might be interested. Vido Santiago, head of the Blue Suns, recently captured an Eldfell-Ashland refinery on Zorya and is using their workers for slave labor. The company wants it dealt with."

"The refinery will be saved." Shepard assured him.

"Good. Get it out of the way so we can concentrate on being big goddamn heroes."

The Batarian made a run for it; Zaeed pulled his gun and shot him in the leg. "I better turn this thing in before it starts to stink…I'll be locked and loaded next time you're ready to get some killing done." Zaeed remarked as he walked away.

A shiver went down Shepard's spine.

"Are you ok, Siha?" Thane asked concerned.

She gave her husband a worried look. "I'm concerned about that one. His aura is turbulent. Not evil exactly…but, I'm just not sure he's a right fit for the team. Maybe I'm worrying about nothing…I don't know."

"I would not bet against your instincts, Siha. I'll keep an eye on him." He reassured her.

She gave him a bright smile and a quick kiss. "I knew there was a reason I kept you around."

"Only one reason, wife?" Thane asked suggestively.

"Oh…I might be able to think or one or two more." She said with wink.

They opened the door at the end of the port's entrance hall and entered Omega proper. In front of them was the entrance to the Afterlife club, with a long line of patrons awaiting admittance. Shepard veered right. She would deal with Aria in her own time.

As she passed two Salarians, they stopped her. "Greetings. I was hoping you'd come by. I'm Ish and this is Sel. You look like a good person to know."

"Friendly faces are hard to come by around here." Shepard remarked.

"Reasonable people are more valuable than air in a place like this." Ish agreed.

"Can I help you?" Shepard asked

"I need skilled trustworthy people to take care of some business for me. Nothing Illegal...and it does pay well."

"What kind of business?" Shepard asked.

"The information business. The buying and selling of said information. It's nothing illicit, I just need someone to pick up the data packages and bring them here."

"What kind of information are we talking about?" Shepard asked seeking clarification.

"I didn't want to say anything, but there are certain people that have dealings with people throughout the galaxy. If we were to have information concerning those deals…we could make some ripples around here. Maybe for the better."

"That sounds interesting." She replied.

"Thank you my friends. Just head to Marob's shop on the Citadel and outside Eternity bar on Illium."

She nodded. "I should go."

She headed through to the market district. She passed an angry Batarian preaching out against humans. She shook her head. Pot-Kettle hypocrite, she thought as she sailed right past him.

She turned left, descended the stairs and made a few purchases at the Omega Market. She headed left down another staircase, which took her into the slums. The poor were everywhere, some even sleeping on the ground. At least she hoped they were sleeping. She overheard a Vorcha talking about feeding soon and needing flesh. He better hope she didn't catch him hunting people. It wouldn't end well…for him. He stopped her when she got too close.

"Leave Human. Tell Captain Gavorn we not kill anyone today!" Shisk ordered.

"I'll just be going," she said, not wanting to deal with his particular kind of crazy today.

"We not kill anyone today. Tell him!" Shisk shrieked.

"See that you don't," she said in a deadly calm voice. "Or I will put you down myself."

The Vorcha threw up his hands, growled in irritation, but said, "Tell him!"

Talk about a one track mind. She shook her head in disgust.

She walked over to Kenn's Salvage and noticed a quarian in the middle of repair work. He turned at their approach. "Hello there, My name is Kenn. Might I interest you in some salvage tech? Every credit goes toward a ticket to get me off this forsaken rock."

"I'm Commander Shepard. I buy a lot of parts and equipment; maybe we can make an arrangement." She countered.

"Well…You seem like a decent person, but you can't breathe a word of it to Harrot." He said and she nodded. "Then we have a deal. Maybe I'll at least sell something to you."

"What brought a nice kid like you to Omega?" She asked curiously.

"My pilgrimage. What money I had was stolen after I arrived on Omega, so I decided to sell salvaged parts. You can see how that's turned out. Harrot's forcing me to sell high. No one will buy from me, when he's so much cheaper." Kenn said solemnly.

"I'll talk to Harrot and get him to ease up." She assured him.

"Anything you do will be much appreciated. His shop's up the ramp over there." He said, pointing to where they needed to go. "Please check out my kiosk before you go."

When she accessed his kiosk, amongst a few other notable items, she discovered he had the FBA couplings that Ken, down in engineering, had told her they needed. Sweet.

"Last time I was on Omega," Thane said, "I couldn't find work. You wouldn't think an assassin could go hungry in a place like this. Seems locals handle that kind of thing themselves. And those who can't… aren't the kind of people you'd want to work with."

"You came here to find work?" She asked surprised.

"An assassin's life is not as _glamorous_ as you would think," he said with a sardonic smile. "I didn't always have a backlog of clients, sometimes I had to look for work to survive."

"I know how much an honor it was for the Hanar to choose you, but I wish so much you could have had a normal childhood…a normal life - "

Thane put his finger to her lips. "I don't . As our son said, if I had a different life, I never would have met you. Drell don't often leave Kahje…and if we had somehow met, I wouldn't be in a position to protect you or fight at your side. I _had_ to live the life I did…I only wish – I need to talk with you when we get back home. "

"Then we'll talk. Now, let's go see what trouble we can get into."

"Siha…" He warned.

"I was just kidding…mostly." She said with a wink.

They made their way back up the stairs to Harrot's Emporium. Harrot, the elcor, greeted them. "Tentatively excited: Welcome, human… What can I get for you?"

"Why don't you tell me about the deal you made with the quarian." She said, giving him a hard look.

"If I made such a deal, I wouldn't be inclined to discuss it. Accusatory: I don't see how it is any concern of yours." Harrot replied.

"What if you and I made a deal. You let him set his own prices and I won't break your legs."

"With barely contained terror: You drive a hard bargain, human…Resignation: Very well, I will release the quarian from his promise. Conciliatory: To show you there is no ill will, I offer you a discount on my wares."

Shepard nodded, purchased what she needed and returned to Kenn, who was very grateful for her assistance. He said it would be much easier to come up the final 1000 credits that he needed now that he could lower his prices.

"Here, take this," she said handing him the credits he needed. "Leave this pit."

Kenn was in shock. "Thank you. I cannot tell you what this means to me; to be able to continue on my pilgrimage. I will never forget what you have done for me, Commander Shepard." He said earnestly and took off to go buy his ticket.

Thane wrapped his arms around his wife. "You have the softest heart in the galaxy, Siha."

"A big heart…It is sometimes a burden." She said, and they laughed.

As they continued to explore she came upon a back entrance to Afterlife. Legion looked around and said, "We do not understand the organic fascination with self poisoning, auditory damage and sexually transmitted disease."

"It's a form of escapism Legion. Emotions can be…inefficient, messy. When emotions run high, good or bad, organics tend to seek ways to revel in them or release them. I've been known to have a drink now and again, but the other two…never could comprehend the need for those." She said with a shrug.

Shepard looked around the bar. Something felt wrong. She closed her eyes, focused herself and opened them. Auras danced and bloomed like a multi-colored rainbow. Then she found the _wrong_. One of the bartenders had an ugly, dark mottled aura that seethed hatred. Interesting, she thought. She released her focus and walked over to the bartender to investigate. Maybe she could get him to talk. She ordered a drink. When she downed it, her heart seized and the world went dark.

Thane saw his wife go still. She turned to him, eyes large…in shock. She grabbed her chest and fell. He caught her before she hit the ground, picked her up in his arms and flew to the bathroom. "I'm sorry, Siha." He said and put his finger down her throat until nothing more came up. She still didn't move. He brought her out into the hall, sat against the wall and pulled her into his arms. He placed his lips against her cheek and kept them there. He felt the pull as her body began to take from his. When her eyes fluttered open he moved his lips to capture hers and kiss her deeply. Then he rested his forehead against hers to collect himself. "Are you okay, Siha?" He hugged her when she nodded.

"Alcohol is toxic to most carbon-based organs. This reaction seems to exceed expected parameters." Legion stated.

"What happened?" She asked and moved so she and Thane could stand up.

A man walked up to them. "I saw everything. That particular bartender hates humans. He has a stick up his ass about some Batarians that died awhile back ago. But, nobody does a thing about him because humans aren't held in high regard around here."

She felt Thane bristling beside her. "He tried to poison me?" She asked.

"Tried is right. You are the first human I know of to survive it. My friend Jake and I were celebrating. He got real drunk and an hour later he was puking blood." He said sadly.

"He won't be a problem anymore." Thane said darkly. He noticed Shepard's cold smile. "What is on your mind wife?"

"I think he needs a taste of his own medicine." She said.

"Give that Batarian bastard what he deserves!" Said the stranger as he walked away laughing.

Shepard's face was set…her pace determined as she made her way back to the bar.

When she found the bartender he offered her a drink…on the house. She pushed it towards the bartender and told him to drink it.

"No…you should be…no. I won't drink it." He said shocked, when he realized who she was.

"You _will _drink it or I will blind you one eye at a time and then give you to my husband to_ play_ with." She promised him.

Thane walked up to the bar, put both hands on the bar and leaned it. "And you don't want that to happen." A small, cold smile played on his lips. "I'm _very_ protective of my lifemate." He said…his voice tight and controlled… his glare promising retribution.

The bartender grabbed the drink quickly and downed it. He gasped and fell to his death. Thane nodded and returned to his wife. "I still would have rather _played_ with him." He said as he hugged her.

A nearby Turian nodded to them and said, "That bastard deserved what he got…This shit tastes like poison anyway."

"Let's go find Aria; we've probably kept her waiting long enough." She said with a smile. She headed up the back stairs towards the main floor of Afterlife. On the way there she ran into an old acquaintance. Helena Blake. She'd killed two criminal warlords for her and talked her into retiring. Shepard was concerned about seeing her on Omega.

"Commander Shepard, I'd heard you were dead! I'm not sure if you remember me, but I'm Helena Blake - "

"I remember…what brings you to Omega?" Shepard inquired.

"What brings anyone to Omega?" Helena asked. "I find the place suits me. I can bring it a certain… air of civility, I suppose." Helena said.

"I thought I _convinced_ you to retire?" Shepard asked her.

"Oh no...I did retire. I know better than to go back on my word to a Spectre. You convinced me to turn my life around. I'm a social worker, believe it or not." She assured Shepard.

"Then you have your work cut out for you in a place like this." Shepard replied.

"Doing good work in a place like this requires that one understands how things truly work. Which makes me uniquely qualified." Helena smiled.

"That's…more noble than I expected." Shepard admitted.

"Noble? No. it's just that someone came along a few years ago and convinced me that I could use my skills for a better purpose…and I thank you for that." She said earnestly.

Shepard nodded. "I need to go." Turned and headed through the back door into Afterlife.

As she went up the stairs to meet Aria, one of her flunkies stopped her for a scan. She looked him up and down and walked past him. "I've heard you are the one I need to talk to. Do you run Omega?"

The Asari looked at her and laughed. "I _am_ Omega. Omega has no titled ruler and only one law. Don't FUCK with Aria."

Shepard nodded.

"If I have to remind you I will toss your sorry ass - " Garka said.

Shepard looked at the Batarian, pulled in a bit of energy moved her finger up, rising the Batarian into the air, moved her finger in a half circle, flipping him upside down, and moved her finger back and forth, causing credits and debris to rain from his pockets. Then she righted him and put him down. "I don't like threats. You'd do well to remember that. Now collect your shit and go." She ordered.

Aria looked at Shepard a moment, calculating. She had never seen a biotic glow like that before. She would have to keep an eye on that one. Shepard was strong …and pretty. And she appreciated both those qualities. Then she looked at Garka and burst out laughing. "You're my kind of woman Shepard…we might just get along after all. What do you need?"

"I'm looking for Mordin Solus. Do you know where I can find him?" She asked.

"Last I heard he was at a clinic in the quarantine zone trying to find a cure for the plague." Aria chuckled then smiled. "I always did like Mordin. He's as likely to heal you as he is to shoot you."

"What can you tell me about him?"

"He was part of the Salarian Special Task group. He's brilliant and dangerous." She said with a smile. "But, just don't start him talking. He never shuts up…If you really need to find him head to the quarantine zone. No guarantee they will let you in, of course." Aria explained.

"Thank you for the information." Shepard said.

"Just try not to bring the plague back with you." Aria retorted.

Garrus-Thane-femShep love triangle

Chapter 21

Mordin Solus

As they were exiting the holographic fire tunnel of Afterlife, a Batarian stood up and confronted her. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing until now." She said. "But it looks to me like a fool suffering from head-ass-itis. Now get out of my way or I will walk all over you." She said coldly.

"Who do you think you are?" He asked, putting a gun in her face.

"Commander Shepard…Spectre…and you _don't _want to go there." She warned.

"Your odds of survival just dropped down to 2.64%." Legion stated.

The Batarian blanched and backed up. "I..uh..don't want any trouble, I'll just be going. Come on," he said to his friends. One of them, stupider than the rest, brought his hand across his throat threatening her.

She sighed, put her arm out and jerked it back, buttons flew from his pants, and his pants fell to his ankles. Oh gross…she thought…did his balls have to sag so low? "You might want to get that fixed." She said as grabbed for his pants and stumbled off after his friends.

"I will never unsee that." She said in horror.

"No," chuckled Thane. "_I_ will never unsee that. Thank you wife."

With Afterlife behind them, they headed for the quarantine zone, where a guard was facing an irate human woman.

"I'm sorry lady, I can't let you in. It's under quarantine, no one is allowed in or out. If you go in there the guards will cut you down." The Turian guard warned her.

"It's not right. Everything I own is in that apartment! Besides, I'm human you ass, humans don't get the plague. Now, let me get my stuff out before looters get it." The woman berated him.

"But, it affects every other race out there. The quarantine is in effect until the plague has run its course. I'm not letting you in." He stated firmly.

"I need to reach Mordin Solus, he runs the clinic in the slums." Shepard informed the guard.

"Our orders are to wait until the plague or the blue suns kill everyone and then go in to clean up." The guard replied.

"You're stuck here until the plague is over and that could take weeks. You need this problem solved now. I'm Commander Shepard, Spectre. That's what I do - Solve problems. Let me in and I'll get this district straightened out." Shepard told him.

"Maybe you will be able to fix this. I'll radio ahead and let them know you're coming." Said the Turian guard.

"You're stopping me and not them - you son of a bitch!" The lady fumed.

"You're not a Spectre and you don't have a grenade launcher, lady. Get lost." He replied.

Shepard turned to her husband. "Thane - "

"I don't know if I'm vulnerable to this plague. My people have few diseases. But, I'm not leaving your side. Don't even ask." Thane interrupted her.

"Thane… If you get sick in there, you will not be able to be a full, productive member of the team. That could cost lives…Our lives."

"I know…I know, Siha. I just – damn it. Set your omni-tool to our channel."

"Thane…if you hear something you don't like. Give me a chance to sort it out. Don't go storming in there."

"No promises, wife. Keep the line open…or I am coming in." he warned her.

She gave him a hug and asked EDI to inform Tali that she was needed topside.

"Tali?" Thane asked

"She has an enviro-suit. Samara obviously can't go…Miranda is the XO and should stay with the ship…That only leaves Tali and Zaeed, and Jacob. I don't trust Zaeed…Jacob is nice enough, but he's with Cerberus. I'll keep her safe Thane."

"I know you will, Siha. I'll be waiting right here. I love you." He said, pulling her in for a kiss.

"I'll be back soon Thane. Try not to worry. I love you too." She said and nodded to Tali and Legion and they slipped through the door.

Thane watched her go with a heavy heart and then began to pace.

They skirted around the guard outpost. When they reached the final guard before the quarantine zone he said, "Good luck in there. The blue suns and the Vorcha are shooting anything that moves."

As soon as they reached the bottom of the stairs, they ran into their first blue suns. Two reave waves took the pair down.

"Are those bodies…they just left them lying in the street? And now I'm enabling olfactory filters and anti-nausea medication." Tali complained.

"I'm not even going to tell you how lucky you are right now Tali. I am the only one of us that gets to enjoy the full aromatic bouquet of death and decay." Shepard griped.

They continued on into a back room. She found another power cell for her Arc projector and hacked into a locked door, where she discovered two Turians that had been locked in to die.

"It looks like he tried to claw his way out. What a horrible way to die." Tali commiserated.

They headed back out and found a sick Batarian. The plague had hit him hard. She went over to offer him some medi-gel.

"Human. Bad enough you give us this plague, but now you don't even have the decency to wait until I die to steal my possessions." The Batarian wheezed.

"I'm here to help you not rob you." She explained.

"Stay back human! Your plague did this to me. Your feigned pity," he coughed, "is the final insult." He coughed some more. "Damn it. Damn you – Can't you just - "

She knelt down and gave him a dose of medi-gel. "I know this won't cure the plague, but I hope it can help you a little."

"You…you helped me. Why?" The Batarian asked.

"I'm here to help. That's what I do. I don't know if I can find a cure for this plague, but I'm going to try." Shepard assured him.

"Your words sound sincere. Maybe it's just the fever…but, but it is good to have a little hope. What do you need to know?" He asked.

"Why do you believe humans created this plague?" She asked him.

"The virus is too potent to be naturally occurring; it had to be created in a lab. Humans are the only species unaffected…Sorry, human. You may not want to believe it, but all the evidence points to your species." He told her.

"I need to find Mordin Solus."

"He has a clinic on the other side of the district. He is taking in refuges and helping plague victims. I was afraid to go to him before, but," he coughed, "perhaps he can help."

"Why were you afraid of him?"

"He is no ordinary doctor. Doctors don't execute people and display the bodies as a warning."

"If I find Mordin and he has a cure for the plague, I will see if he can send someone to help you." She said.

"Thank you. Whatever Mordin is, I will risk it if he can reach me." He said.

She nodded to him and moved on. A bit further in was another locked door. She hacked into to find a dead Batarian, whose journal log showed he too was locked in, despite not having the plague. Damn it. She was wondering if she was too late to save anyone. She sighed and left his quarters.

She headed in through the next doorway into a much larger room, when she heard some men talking. She signaled for them to go up the stairwell on the left. Looking down from their vantage point, she saw several blue suns below. "Surrender or die, boys." She yelled down at the men. A bullet whizzed by her head. Your funeral, she thought.

"Siha!" Thane warned.

"I wasn't going to shoot them in cold blood, Thane." She sent out a reave wave and turned to her squad. "Keep an eye on my 6; I'm going to charge down there."

"No! Siha, no. I'm stretched to the breaking point, wife. I'm not there to cover you; fight at range… Please…For both our sakes." He implored her.

"Damn it Thane! You're bending me over a barrel here." She said angrily, knowing he would come after her if she took too many chances with her life. She lifted and threw two blue suns against the wall, they got back up. Damn…tough buggers. A few shots from her Mattock and they didn't get up again.

"And I'll make sure you enjoy the position later." He said seductively.

"You damn well better," Shepard grumbled.

She turned to her team, "The drones have stopped tagging people, we should be in the clear. Move out." She grabbed some salvage and a medi-gel and jumped the half-wall, lowering herself to the ground while her team headed back down the stairs to join her.

She hacked into another locked door. This apartment was nicer than the previous two she had hacked into.

"Oh… thank god you're human. We thought for sure those turians had found us." The man said.

She saw the two humans across the room and went to greet them… Finally someone alive.

"Ever since this plague started, the blue suns have been out to get us. They're killing as many people as the disease." The man informed her.

He told her how the blue suns had run the district, they were stable and fair..at least for Omega. Then the damn plague hit, everyone started dying, the vorcha started moving in, the blue suns lost control and the district turned into a war zone.

She told them that she was fighting the blue suns and vorcha. She would leave a path for them to follow her to Mordin's clinic. It would be their best chance for survival. She wished them luck and left the apartment to start clearing the path.

As the entered through the door they could make out vorcha and varen. She signaled that she was heading up the stairs. They lobbed their drones and opened fire. She looked down at the fight below and took out her Viper. She went back and forth between reave and viper. Concentrating her viper mainly on the stronger armored Krogan.

"I'm fine, Thane. They're down." She let him know before he could worry too much. She head down the stairs and met up with Tali and Legion.

"Looks like we are crossing into vorcha territory. The blue suns have lost a lot of ground. The vorcha must be winning the war." Tali said.

"Not for long, Tali…not for long. We're cleaning house."

She circled around the lower floor and went through a door and into another apartment.

"Hey…back off, we got here first." A man told them.

When she walked up to them, one of the men said, "Hey, what did I tell you? The stuff in here is ours."

"Don't worry about it," said his friend. "The stuff in here is junk…worse than the last place we hit."

"What are you doing in here? Did you kill that turian?" She asked.

"Him? No. The plague took care of him; we're just here to take a full accounting of all his worldly possessions." The looter replied.

"We're cleaning out the vorcha. You do not want to blue suns finding out you're looting on their turf…with humans being blamed for the plague, they will shoot you on sight. Is a few stolen trinkets worth dying over?" She warned the men.

"You're probably right, we should lay low. Thank you."

"Do you know where Mordin's clinic is?" She asked.

"Yes, it's right around the corner…follow the red lighting…you can't miss it." He told her.

She nodded her thanks and made her way towards the clinic. She headed down the stairs and followed the clinic signs. She passed a checkpoint with an armed guard and two armed mechs. Mordin meant business. Sick patients lined the walls. She overheard someone talking medical gibberish, so she followed the voice. She recognized Mordin from his dossier photo.

"Professor Mordin Solus?" She asked…though she already knew it was him.

He scanned her with his omni-tool. "Human, quarian, geth…what an odd group. Don't recognize you from the area. Too well armed to be refuges. No mercenary uniform. Quarantine still in effect. Must be here for something else. Vorcha? Crew to clean them out? Unlikely. Vorcha a symptom not a cause. The plague. Investigating possible use as bio-weapon? No. Too many guns…not enough data equipment. Soldiers, not scientists…yes…yes! Hired guns? Maybe - "

"Relax, Mordin. I'm Commander Shepard and I came here to find you. I'm on a critical mission and I need your help." Shepard interrupted.

"Mission? What mission? No. Too busy. Clinic understaffed. Plague spreading fast. Who sent you?" Mordin asked.

"Cerberus." Shepard replied.

"Crossed paths with them a few times. Thought they only worked with humans. Why request my aid?"

"I'm on a mission to shut down the Collectors." Shepard informed him.

"Collectors? Interesting. Plague hitting the slums is engineered. Collectors are one of few who have the technology to design it. Our goals may be similar." Mordin said. "But, must stop plague first. Already have the cure. Need to distribute it at the environmental control center. Vorcha guarding it. Need to kill them."

"I'll take care of the vortcha - " A loud noise interrupted. "What was that?"

"That sounded bad." Tali said.

"Wife! What's going on?" Thane worried.

"Turian? No..no..Drell. Wife? Married? Curious. Not what I would have expected from Cerberus…"

"Mordin!" Shepard interrupted.

"Oh..yes…Vorcha have shut down environmental systems. Trying to kill everyone. Need to get power back on before district suffocates. Here is cure. One more thing. Daniel, one of my assistants, went into vorcha territory looking for victims." He took a breath. "Hasn't come back." Mordin said with concern.

"If I find him, I'll help him." Shepard assured him.

"Thank you. Told him not to go. Snuck out. Smart. Bright future. I hope." Mordin said.

"I found a batarian plague victim near the entrance of the neighborhood. Can you send someone to help him?" Shepard asked.

"Risky. District not secure. See what I can do." Mordin responded.

"Now the fun begins. No time to play nice, we need to get the power up. Let's move out." Shepard and the team left the clinic.

"I'm heading in, Siha." Thane informed her.

"Everything in me wants to tell you no. But, with the power down, the problem just got a lot bigger than you and I. Be safe Thane."

"You already cut me a path Siha…I'm following it. Be there in a few." Thane told her.

They headed out the rear door and up the stairs. They were attacked immediately. Two attack drones were unleashed…and they were a beautiful thing to watch. She pulled her sniper and began picking off distracted vorcha. One vorcha kept taking pot shots at her from behind a planter. She threw a shockwave out and he was sent flying. She picked up another and threw it against a column…the crunch was rather satisfying. She was having the best luck with reave, because anything that sent them flying did not necessarily kill them. She'd had more than one flyer come back to bite her in the ass this fight. Reave, however was more draining to her than her other powers. She was starting to feel a little light headed. A vorcha with a flame thrower was making his way around to her side. She took a bead on him with her viper. Damn...too blurry. She shook her head and threw a reave wave in his direction. She fell to one knee and shook her head again to try to clear it.

She stood, legs shaking, in time to see a krogan came barreling around a corner. She grabbed hold of her cover to keep herself upright and sent a reave wave at him, to slow him down…it also hit a couple of vorcha nearby. She hung her head. "Please forgive me." She tightened her fist and began draining him. His body went rigid; a scream, she will remember in her nightmares, ripped from his throat. Blood sprayed from his mouth and nose, leaked from his eyes… then he fell to the floor and moved no more.

Thane dropped down next to his wife and pulled her into his arms. he saw what happened and new what his wife was going through. "You are not a monster... Don't even think it. He would have killed you without a thought. You were growing weak and you had to keep fighting because a lot of people are counting on you to save them. So, let's go save this district."

"This time it is you who knows just what to say. How did you get here so fast?" She asked.

"I didn't have to fight." He told her.

She handed him her Carnifex. He raised an eyebrow ridge at her. She shrugged, "I won't be using it. Mordin says it has a hell of a punch against vorcha…thought it should get some use."

The four of them and the two drones continued on towards the rear door, cleaning up the remaining vorcha and krogan. As they neared the Exit sign, a lootdar alert led her to the left where she found a gambling terminal and she hacked it for credits. Then they headed up the stairs. At the top of the stairs she discovered a bank terminal, she chose to ignore it. While she would gladly steal from the blue suns, she did not wish to steal from the poor.

They continued up another stairwell. At the top of the stairs were two doors. The left one was a little closer, so she opened it first, standing at the side of the entrance to avoid being fired upon. There she found a group of batarians threatening a human. She pulled back and listened for a moment.

"My name is Daniel; I work for Mordin at the clinic. I'm telling you the truth, I came here to help you."

"We know you're spreading the plague virus…we saw the vials in your bag." The batarian responded in anger.

"No," pleaded Daniel. "Those vials contain the cure. Please…you have to believe me!"

"Maybe we should cut off your fingers…that should loosen your - "

She looked across the doorway to Legion and gave him a nod, he nodded acknowledgement and they entered the doorway. "Look out!" A batarian cried out.

The leader raised his gun to Daniel's head. "Don't move. One more step and I will kill your friend." He warned.

"I'm Commander Shepard. I know you're scared of the vorcha…of the plague. But, this man isn't to blame. If he was spreading the virus, why would he come into vorcha territory? They're immune."

"She's right," said the other batarian. "It doesn't make any sense."

"If we release the prisoner…can we go?" Asked the leader.

"That is how I would prefer this to end…yes." Shepard said.

"Let him go," said the leader and he lowered his gun.

"Thank you…you may go now." Shepard said.

"Human nobility, Commander Shepard…I didn't know such a thing existed." The leader replied as they turned and walked away.

"Thank you," Daniel said. "I thought they were going to…kill me. Did Mordin send you to find me?"

"The professor needs your help right now. He's got too many patients and not enough volunteers." Shepard explained.

"Yeah, ok. I'll go right away. Thanks again. I owe you…well…everything," Daniel responded gratefully.

Shepard handed the medic the med-kit he had forgotten about. They headed to the opposite door. She could hear a vorcha laugh through the door. She ducked in and ran for cover. Two vorcha sniped at them from across the way. The two drones harassed them enough that her team was able to quickly dispatch them.

They went through the next door and down the stairs. When they went through to doorway at the bottom a rocket flew right past her. She ducked and ran for the cover of the railing. She signaled her team to move out along the half wall. She threw a reave wave at vorcha across the way. He ducked and it missed. Damn waste of energy. She then threw her arm out and jerked him towards her. She released him over the atrium below and he fell hard. That was certainly more entertaining. She sniped a vorcha cater-corner from her position.

She moved down the half wall and crouched right in front of the ventilation room door. Thane moved in next to her. She nodded and they stood up sniping the vorcha as they came out of the door. They took down six before the door remained closed.

Both drones were continuing to fire upon a vorcha below her under the walkway they were standing on. She tossed down a singularity, but it was not strong enough to pull him out of cover. It was hard to fire her powers blindly and she couldn't see the damn vermin. She aimed a wave downwards trying to toss him…she heard him yelp and the drones moved further away, still zapping him. It grew quiet and the drones winked out. She scanned the atrium below, but her omni-tool radar picked up no other signs of life.

She lifted her arms and lowered them over the half wall to the atrium below. They skirted the atrium and slipped through the Ventilation Control door. And there was another door…Really? Who designs these places? So many redundant doors.

After going through the second door there was another long hall, 2 vorcha and a krogan popped up at the end of the hall. They took down her shields before she even realized they were there. She threw a reave wave at them and gathered her power for a charge. She felt herself being flung sideways; she tumbled into the wall behind some cover. She threw a ferocious look at Thane, who was still glowing from the wave he'd sent at her. He completely ignored her, his focus on the enemy. Smart man.

"Keelah…I'm sure glad I didn't do that. I wouldn't want to be in your shoes later, Thane." Tali said in shock.

"Shepard Commander's platform is overheating." He turned to Shepard, cocked his head and flapped his face plates. "Shepard Commander, do you need a system reboot?"

"I'd like to do something with a boot all right…" She growled. "I'm fine, Legion…thank you."

Tali laughed nervously. Thane wisely continued to ignore her.

She popped up, amped and charged the krogan. He lost his footing and fell hard. She rolled backwards and jumped up, mattock in hand, peppering him with bullets. With all three down, they headed into the next room and up the stairs on the right.

"Looks like we are close. Let's get the cure into the system and power the fans back up." Tali said.

As they went through the door at the top of the stairs a vorcha stepped forward. "Ahhh," he growled. "…You no come here. We shut down machines…Break fans! Everyone choke and die. Collectors make us strong!"

"No, the Collectors are using you. When you cease to be of use they will discard you like a piece of trash…if they don't kill you. Open your eyes." Shepard warned him.

"Ahhh," He growled and shook his head. "… Collectors want plague. You…you work for the doctor, turn on machine, put cure in air. We kill you first!"

Six vorcha began raining bullets at them. Six. Really? Cakewalk. The two drones shot towards the vorcha. She and Thane took the first bit of cover in the middle, while Tali and Legion spread out to either side. She and Thane looked at each other, nodded and pulled their snipers. She shot up, lobbed a singularity at the vorcha. Three were swept up in it while the others spread out. Thane threw a warp bomb at the singularity and the explosion sent the vorcha smashing against the walls. The drones were relentless in their harassment of the remaining vorcha. A few moments later and the room scanned clean.

"Shepard I've scanned the room. The central control system is in an alcove in the center of the back wall. You can inject the cure and reinitialize the systems there." EDI informed them.

As soon as the cure is in place gunfire broke out. She spun around and ducked behind the nearest cover. She aimed her viper at the two vorcha with rocket launchers on the sniper perch. Two head shots each and they were down. Her team took care of the two on the floor.

"I have located the fan controls. There are two. One on either side of the room you are in now." EDI stated.

"Thank you EDI."

Since the fans are on opposite sides of the room, "Thane and Legion head to the fan on the right, Tali and I will hit the left one."

"Absolutely not." Thane stated… and then coughed. His eyes shot to hers. "It was only a tickle."

She gave him a hard look and then nodded. "We need to get the fans on fast before more people die from plague and before the whole district suffocates. Legion and Tali each have a drone to help; it will be like 3 per team. It's our best chance. There is no choice in this matter, husband. Every minute we take wastes lives. Our omni-tools are synced; we will be in constant contact."

At his unhappy nod of consent she said, "Move out."

She watched them head right and then looked at Tali and nodded. Several vorcha and a krogan raced up the stairs on the left. She hit them with a reave and then sent out a singularity. The vorcha were sucked in, the krogan charged. She backed up, threw a warp bomb at him and kept firing with her viper. She blasted him with a wave and sent him crashing into the wall. She continued to pour fire into him until he stopped moving. They looked around. They heard a vorcha growling, but couldn't see him. She scanned the area and moved until she was in front of his radar ping. She saw him trapped above on a rafter. Two headshots and he tumbled to the floor below. A rocket flew by her. She ducked behind the half-wall. Making it to the damned stairs was a feat in itself. She hoped Thane and Legion were having better luck.

She could hear gunfire over the synced omni-tools. She heard Thane grunt. "I'm okay," he said before she could ask. A few moments later she heard him coughing. "Just a tickle, I'll be fine." She was very much worried that he wasn't fine. "Almost there," he said.

"That makes one of us," she said.

"Resistance was lighter than I expected." He told her.

There were vorcha to either side across the way and vorcha on the floor below. She threw a singularity towards each of the vorcha across from her. One was sucked in and sent flying. A new vorcha came through the door to take his place. She fired at him, he jumped to the side and got sucked into the singularity. Yes!

Another rocket flew by her. That one was closer than she liked. She put two headshots into remaining vorcha across from her. Another came in as he was going down. She reached out, lifted him high, and flung him to the floor below. He crashed into two vorcha and sent them sprawling. Bowling for buzzards…she laughed. She hadn't intended for that to happen. She hadn't even noticed where the vorcha were down there…but, luck and timing could be an amazing combination. She signaled Tali to send her drone after the krogan and told her to take care of the vorcha.

"Hostiles eliminated." Legion stated.

"It's on, and heading your way," said Thane a few moments later. The fan kicked on, sending debris flying.

She leapt up from her cover and headed for the stairs to confront the krogan. She sent a reave wave at him, amped then charged. She slammed into him and pulled up before she could tumble after him down the stairs. She threw a stasis bubble at him and peppered him with bullets until he dropped.

Time to get the second fan on. She ran down the stairs, through the door and reactivated the fan. It was done.

As she walked back out the door, Thane scooped her up and whirled her around. He turned his head and gave a light cough.

"A tickle…I know," she said. The cough was lighter than before; the cure must be taking effect. She kissed him and then put her arm through his. They made their way back to Mordin.

"Resistance was much thicker on your route wife." Thane pointed out.

"Luck of the draw babe." She said. Relieved it had worked out that way, especially since he had been ill.

They walked into the clinic and headed directly to Mordin.

"Environmental systems engaged. Airborne viral levels dropping. Patients improving. Vorcha retreating. Well done Shepard. Thank you." Mordin said.

"And thank you from me as well…those batarians would have killed me." Daniel said. "For a second there I thought you were going to kill them after they let me go."

"I do not kill someone on the premise that they might do something wrong. They were frightened. They chose not to hurt you, I let them leave." Shepard explained.

"Merciful of you. Risky. Would have killed them myself." Mordin stated.

"Professor, how can you say that? You're a doctor…you help people." Daniel said horrified.

"Lots of ways to help people. Sometimes heal patients…Sometimes execute dangerous people. Either way helps." Mordin informed him. "Go check on the patients. Lots of work to do. Think about what I said."

"He is correct, Daniel. Listen to him." Thane told the young man.

Mordin turned to Shepard. "Good kid. A bit naïve. He'll learn. Letting him take over the clinic. Should be able to handle it now that the vorcha are gone."

Thane gave a slight cough and Mordin walked over to him. He looked him over. "Drell. Fine specimen. Don't see many drell. Voice familiar. Ah, voice on radio. The husband." He said nodding to himself. He injected Thane with the cure to speed up his recovery and gave him a dose of medi-gel. Then he scanned him. "Hmmm. Not good. Keprel Syndrome. No cure. Will look into that. Like a challenge."

Thane looked at his wife. She smiled and winked at him. He blinked both sets of eyelids and then winked back at her. He saw her eyes go soft…he hoped he might just be able to make her forget that she had been upset with him. Ok, furious was probably more accurate.

"Are you willing to help us stop the Collectors?" She asked Mordin.

"Yes," said Mordin. "Unexpected to be working with Cerberus. Many surprises. Meet you at your ship. Looking forward to it."

She nodded, looked around and discovered a familiar face.

"I…I know you . From the apartment. You found me." The batarian said. "You told Mordin about me, didn't you? You…you saved my life."

"You look a lot better. How did you make it to Mordin's?" She asked.

"Two of Mordin's assistants found me. They gave me the vaccine and brought me back here once I was stable. They were humans…but, they risked their lives to find me and bring me to safety." He said in awe.

"I hope you remember this the next time you judge our whole species." She told him.

"I'm sorry. I was wrong about you human. I was wrong about a lot of things." He humbly admitted.

"I'm glad to see you are okay." She said and held her hand out to him. He accepted it and they shook.

"I owe you my life…Commander Shepard. Thank you." He said, squeezing her hand before letting it go.

She noticed Daniel in the next and headed over to see him.

"I can't believe Mordin said those things. I thought…I thought I knew him."

"You do know him, Daniel. He is right. If I later find out those batarians that I let go killed a mother and her children or sold them into slavery, then I did a grave injustice letting them go. Could you live with yourself knowing you allowed that to happen because you refused to kill someone evil? Taking evil out of this world can save more lives than healing alone. Think about it." She said, patting his shoulder and leaving.

On the way out of the clinic, she saw the two humans that had been holed up in their apartment.

"I'm glad to see you made it here safely." She told them.

"Thank you, Commander Shepard, for making it safe for us to leave. You probably saved our lives." The couple told her.

By the time she was done talking with everyone, Mordin came out. They left for the ship together. Once on board they headed to the Debriefing room.

Jacob joined up and walked in with them. "Welcome to the Normandy, Professor. It's an honor to have you aboard."

"Yes, very exciting. Cerberus working with aliens. Unexpected. Illusive Man branching out, maybe? Not so human-centric?" Mordin asked.

"You are very well informed, Mordin."

"Salarian government well connected. Espionage experts. Had top-level clearance once. Retired now. Still hear things…Informed of name only. No knowledge of man behind it. Anti-alien reputation listed as…problematic. " Mordin explained.

"Humans still come first to TIM, but this mission is too big for them to handle alone." Shepard admitted.

"Tim? Hmmm. Yes. The Illusive Man. Got it." Mordin mumbled.

Jacob broke in, "The Collectors are abducting whole human colonies out on the fringes of Terminus Space…Entire colonies disappear without a trace. No distress signals and no signs of an attack."

"Gas, maybe? No. Spreads to slow. Airborn virus? No. Slower than gas. Drugged water supply? No. Effects not simultaneous…Intriguing…fascinating. No distress calls? No signs of resistance? New technology. Marvelously advanced. But what?"

"You don't have to guess, Mordin. We collected samples from one of the colonies. I'd like you to analyze them and figure out how the Collectors did this." Shepard informed him.

"Yes, of course. Analyze the samples. Going to need a lab." Mordin responded.

"There is a fully equipped lab on the combat deck, Professor Solus. If you find anything lacking, please place a requisition order." EDI stated.

"Who's that? Pilot? No. Synthesized voice. Simulated emotional inflections. Could it be…no. Maybe. Have to ask. Is that an AI?" Mordin asked.

"Yes. This ship is equipped with an artificial intelligence." Shepard said.

"Desperate times for Cerberus." Mordin nodded to himself. "Can't risk being captured like colonists. Need to identify…neutralize technology. Need samples. Which way to lab?"

"Follow me, Professor." Jacob said and they left together.

Mordin was definitely going to be interesting to work with. She'd probably need an extra cup of coffee or three to keep up with him. Her head jerked up. Thane! He threw her? Time to go have a word with that man.

Garrus-Thane-femShep love triangle

Chapter 22

Thane's Choices

When she walked into her cabin, she stormed down the steps and stopped cold. There was a huge platter of food waiting on the table. Coffee, wine and a single exotic purple flower. She could smell vanilla spice and knew he'd run a bath for her…and there he was, clad only in a pair of soft pants that she had bought for him, sprawled on the sofa asleep. He was catering to her every weakness. Damn the man. Wait a minute…Thane was a light sleeper…he'd have woke up the moment the door opened. He had to be faking it.

She walked over to her closet and put up her guns and armor. She made sure to make a little more noise than she usually did, just not so much as to give the game away. Hmmm, she thought, still asleep. She peeled off her undersuit and tossed it down the wash chute. She reached up and pulled down her jewel box from the top of her closet and removed her navel hoop. She didn't wear jewels under her armor. She picked out a rosegold rose and…oops, she dropped it. Oh dear, she will just have to bend over to pick it up. She bent over slowly and searched the floor with her finger tips. There it is. She stood up and put it on.

Hands slid up her waist and cupped her breasts. He rested his head on her shoulder. "What gave me away," he said thickly as he rolled her nipples between his fingers.

She leaned back against him, feeling him hard against her bottom. "I don't think I'll tell you…a woman needs her secrets." She said breathlessly and gasped as he spun her around. Her breasts slid over his smooth scales, the feeling against her nipples sent fire through her veins. She rubbed her breasts against him a couple of more times, they both groaned in pleasure and he crushed her to him, hips grinding, lips searing hers. He took her to bed and made love to her with his hands, his mouth, his tongue…his body.

After the tie ended and their heartbeats slowed, she raised her husband's chin and looked him in the eyes. "Don't _ever _do that to me again." She said softly.

"Your shields were down." He said in defense. "If another bullet hit you it might have pierced your armor…or your head."

"I was about to charge. I'm invulnerable in charge and the charge itself replenishes my shields." She said firmly.

"I'm unfamiliar with the technicalities of charging. I never learned how to do it." He said quietly.

"Well, now you know. If you want to learn to charge, we can work on it together…though you'd probably need the L5n amp to get more focus and power out of it."

Thane nodded. If he could learn to charge, he would be able to get to her side more quickly, protect her better. "I'd like that. I will talk to Chakwas about replacing my implant, my current one is probably not optimal for an amp like that." He paused for a moment. "I'm sorry if you feel I overstepped a line today. I cannot promise you I won't protect you, because I _will_ protect you with the last breath in my body…but, I will try not to _over _protect you."

She knew she could not press him for more. She nodded her acceptance and held out her hand as she rolled out of bed. Time for dinner and a bath.

After their various morning workouts and a nice bubble bath, Shepard was mulling over their morning. She had been so impressed with Thane. He caught on fast. The first part of their mat session they used to teach him about charging. He learned how to pull in greater amounts of power, how to set his sight and how to release the power…his pull up needed a lot more practice…didn't seem quite so graceful in that regard, which was a rather nice change of pace, though she knew he'd get more control once the implant and amp were in. Thankfully, the walls were padded on the workout side of the room; he'd slammed into them too many times to count. She'd honestly did her best not to laugh at him. She was successful for the most part. Only twice did a small snicker sneak out past her tight lips, but she was pretty sure she was able to hide it under a cough. Well…mostly sure.

The second part of their mat session was the hand to hand moves he was teaching her. She thought she had become a bit more graceful with some of the moves. The dance classes with Kelly seemed to be paying off. However, she found herself flat on her back far more times than usual. Every time he threw her, he'd send her a wicked smile. It dawned her that perhaps she had not been quite so subtle as she thought she'd been and he was most surely paying her back for it. When they faced off again, she garnered a bit of power, his eyes opened wide, she charged, pulled up, but still hit him with enough force to send them both tumbling to the ground. He flipped them so that he was on top. Perfect. She wrapped her legs around him, grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down for a kiss. That quickly ended their session for the day and the race to the room was on.

Thane turned from his terminal and joined her on the sofa. He gave her a long look. "I've come to a decision," he told her.

He grasped both of her hands in his. He closed his eyes a moment and then looked at her. "Siha, I want you to be the woman in front of the mark."

Her eyes flew to his in shock. "Thane…no. I - "

"It's not a decision I made lightly, wife." Thane interrupted."I will _not_ hurt or shame Irikah like that, and even as an ex she could still be in danger…they could still go after her, kill her because they fear you as much as they fear me. I will also _not_ risk setting my enemies upon you, no matter how capable you are. I won't do it. If you are the one that comes between me and the mark, I would not have made those particular enemies, she would be safe and content in her life, and I would have you." He paused for a moment, pensive. "And as you said, I would not know my son to miss him…Siha?...Wife?" He gave her a slight shake.

"Huh? Oh…sorry…I was thinking. I might have come up with a solution. Perhaps I could jump in front of Irikah and the mark. You would meet us both. If Irikah and I could become friends, then maybe I could tell her about the past...about how important Kolyat is…Maybe she would be willing…"

Thane released her in shock. "How could you even think that? Of her? Of _me_? How could you think that I would lay with another woman after meeting my lifemate? Besides being physically impossible, it is morally reprehensible."

"Husband," she said softly. "I would never suggest that." She shivered. "What I was trying to suggest is surrogacy and the use of a doctor to facilitate things."

"Oh," he said sheepishly. "Why would she do such a thing?" He asked surprised.

"She might not. But, if we were close enough friends…if she knew of his importance…maybe she would be willing. Perhaps I could offer her something in return…a glimpse of her future? Maybe her lifemate will have been revealed in one of her past lives. I don't know. But, isn't it at least worth trying?"

"Maybe, Siha. She did have a big heart. Though, that's asking an awful lot from her. If she agrees fine. If she doesn't that is fine too."

"Are you sure about this, Thane?" She asked somberly. "If this works…and I feel that it will - Once the mantra's been ingrained, I don't think I'd be able to alter it. This is another truth that I feel. Once done, it cannot be undone. What if Kolyat finds a lifemate? Gives us lots of grandbabies…what if he's destined to do a great deed or be a hero? Or one of his great grandchildren will? I just want to make sure you've really thought this through."

He looked away for a moment and when he looked back at her she could detect no sign of tears in his eyes. He must have already spent a lot of time thinking it over.

"Then we better hope that she is willing to go along with your scheme," he said giving a tight smile. "I've already thought through the ramifications of my choice and will accept the consequences." He paused for a moment. "Have you changed your mind since meeting Kolyat?" He asked gently.

"I'm not going to lie Thane. I love him, and that does make the decision harder for me. But, I know you are right about Irikah. It is logical to assume that even with a divorce she would still make the easiest target…and so would Kolyat."

"Kolyat was away at school when they struck, had he been home, I'm sure they would have killed him…or enslaved him."

She nodded her agreement. In two of his past lifetimes Kolyat had been killed with his mother. That being the case, maybe the fates did not have any future-altering plans for Kolyat or his progeny. But, still…she loved the boy. She hadn't intended to tell him…but, now that he'd made the decision, she felt she should.

"Your right," she said softly. "They did. In two of your lifetimes Kolyat was killed along side his mother." She rushed on, "I didn't tell you because it had no bearing on your current life, it would only have caused you pain. But, since you're sure of the choice that you've made, I hoped telling you might ease some of the burden. Because he passed away in other life times then there is a good chance that the future does not hinge on anything he or his progeny may do…that no anchor points will be affected."

Thane sat quietly while he tried to absorb her words. Never being born is one thing, but that his little son had actually been killed in two of his past lives…killed because of who he'd been…that was nearly too much to bear.

She threw her arms around her husband and clung to him. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have told you… I didn't tell you to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you. I just wanted…I wanted to help you feel better about your decision…to know that the future won't be irrevocably changed in some horrible way… I - "

"Shush, wife. You did nothing wrong. Yes, it was painful to hear that he had been killed too…I was shocked. But, it did not happen in this life. He is still alive and doing better…thank you for forwarding his letters. He is better at writing you than he is at writing me."

She nodded. Kolyat had given her permission to let his father see the letters. She had agreed to hold any he asked her to hold.

"And, yes…it is also a relief that the future will not be altered in some devastating way. That had been a concern, I'm please it no longer is. But, I am curious why you questioned me about it when you already knew there would be little effect on the future?" He asked her.

"Because I needed to know for certain how carefully you thought out your decision. I did not want there to be any doubts or regrets."

"I have none." He said with confidence.

"Then I will need you to write down the exact date, time and place…the target's name and picture…and one of Irikah too, if possible. I know what she looks like, but it will be easier to make a mantra of it, if I can see the pair side by side in my mind." She tried to explain.

He sat down at his terminal and set to work getting together what she needed. When he returned he told her to check her e-pad and let him know if it was acceptable. She flipped it on and found his email. The needed information was printed above a picture of both Irikah and the human diplomat.

"Perfect," she said. "EDI – Thane just sent me an email and I need a hard copy of it."

"Right away Shepard, you may pick it up in the AI core at your convenience." EDI Informed her.

"Thank you EDI." She knew it had been an odd request; nobody ever used hard copies anymore. If she were going to be using it similar to a mantra, then she would have to be viewing it a lot. So, being able to fold it up and stick it in her pocket was necessary.

As she was leaving the AI core with her hard copy, Dr Chakwas stopped her. "I have Thane's L5n amp and new implant; do you know when he wanted to get it taken care of?" Chakwas asked.

"I'll ask him. Do you know how long he'll be down afterwards?" Shepard asked her.

"If he were human I'd say 2 days to 3 days for the healing and up to week before he will have full use of his biotics, depending on how fast his body adjusts to the new implant. I'm not sure of the time lengths for a drell." Chakwas admitted.

Shepard nodded and flipped on her omni-tool to let Thane know about the implant's arrival. He was coming down now. When he arrived, he questioned the doctor and nodded his acceptance. He wanted to get it done now, time was essential in going after the Collectors and he wanted to be back up on his feet as soon as possible.

They kissed and she left him in the doctor's capable hands. It was time to pick up Archangel.

***I know some of you will probably be disappointed with this particular direction, but now that it's been decided, it will really play no further part in the story until the end. Like a bitter pill, it is down. I just wanted to close the loop-hole before the next mission. So...it is time to do what we've all been waiting so patiently for...well, most of you anyway...lol...let's go get Garrus...I mean Archangel.

Garrus-Thane-femShep love triangle

Chapter 23

Archangel

Well, time was up for her. And while she knew Archangel, as a tactical genius and infiltrator could only benefit her team, she had been putting it off getting him because she wasn't sure how she felt about having another turian on her team. She seemed to have a bit of a soft spot for them. Nilhus, Garrus, Qui'in…Of course, the Turian Councilor was not on that list, she thought with a shiver. But Garrus had been at the top of it and she was a long way from over him. Seeing another turian standing at her side was going to be a hard pill to swallow. Archangel had big shoes to fill.

She was going to have to start dealing with her team's personal issues soon, so they could get their heads out of their asses. She needed everyone at their best and right now they just weren't. She was sure they were still capable of fighting, but if they weren't at their best, their auras showed it, and it didn't bode well for the best results.

She headed straight for Aria. She needed to dig up a little information on Archangel.

"I'm trying to track down Archangel." Shepard said.

"You and half of Omega." She said. "You want him dead too?"

"Why is everyone after him?" Shepard asked.

"He thinks he's fighting on the side of good. There's no good side to Omega." Aria pointed out.

"Everything he does pisses someone off. It's catching up to him." Aria said.

"Just the kind of guy I'm looking for." Shepard said with interest.

"Really? Well, aren't you interesting!" Aria said with a chuckle.

"I'm more interesting than you will ever know." Shepard said with a small, sad smile.

Aria cocked a painted eyebrow and smiled. "You're going to make some enemies teaming up with Archangel. That's assuming you can get to him. He's in a bit of trouble right now." Aria informed her.

"What kind of trouble?" Shepard asked.

"The local merc groups have joined forces to take him down. They've got him cornered, but it sounds like they're having trouble finishing him off. They've started hiring anybody with a gun to help them." Aria replied.

"Sounds like that might be our ticket in." Jacob said.

"They're using a private room for recruiting…just over there." She said pointing her to where she would need to go. "I'm sure they'll sign you up."

"I appreciate your help." Shepard told her.

"See if you still feel that way when the mercs realize you're here to help him." Aria said with a smile.

Oh, she'd feel that way all right…I guess things were about to get interesting, she thought.

They exited Aria's loft, and headed over to the right where the recruiting merc stood.

"I hear you're recruiting." She said.

"Hmm. Why don't you step inside?" The batarian said, waving her to the door.

Another batarian was talking to a recruit when she walked in.

"You'll get paid when the job's done, just like everyone else." The batarian informed him. "Who's next?"

"Weeell… Aren't you sweet?" The batarian said after he gave her a good once over.

"I'm far sweeter than you will ever know." She told him with a calculated smile. "But that has no bearing on my abilities. My enemies always fall."

The batarian's mouth dropped open. He shook his head to clear it. "I see," he said pulling at the collar of his armor. "So you are here to fight, then?" He asked in disappointment.

"Absolutely, I will do _whatever_ it takes to win." She assured him.

The batarian nodded. "Standard fee is 500 credits each. You get paid when the job's done. If you die, your friends don't collect your share. You'll need your own weapons and armor…looks like you've got that covered. And no, this does not make a member of the Blue Suns, Eclipse, or the Blood Pack you are a freelancer. Period. Any questions?" He asked.

"Just one…how do I get there?" She asked.

"Just head over to the transport depot outside the club. One of our boys will take you from there." He told her. "Send in the next one."

Shepard was appalled to see a kid walk through the door. She asked him what he thought he was doing. He'd told her he grew up on Omega and knew how to handle himself. He'd just spent 50 credits on this pistol and he intended to use it. Shepard grabbed the gun, smacked its targeting VI until it sparked and told the kid to get his money back. Then she smiled at him.

"Trust me, kid. You'll thank me later." She said and turned away. Both the kid and the batarian had been treated to her smile and they just stared dazed as she walked out the door.

They wound their way through the sleazy bar. As they were exiting the holographic fire tunnel of Afterlife, a batarian stood up and confronted her. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing until now." She said. "But it looks to me like a fool suffering from head-ass-itis. Now get out of my way or I will walk all over you." She said coldly.

"Who do you think you are?" He asked, putting a gun in her face.

"Commander Shepard…Spectre…and you _don't _want to go there." She warned.

"Your odds of survival just dropped down to 2.64%." Legion stated.

The batarian blanched and backed up. "I..uh..don't want any trouble, I'll just be going. Come on," he said to his friends. One of them, stupider than the rest, brought his hand across his throat threatening her.

She sighed, put her arm out and jerked it back, buttons flew from his pants, and his pants fell to his ankles. Oh gross…she thought…did his balls have to sag so low? "You might want to get that fixed." She said as grabbed he for his pants and stumbled off after his friends.

"I will never unsee that." She said in horror.

"And neither will I," Jacob said disgusted. "Thank you, Shepard."

She approached the batarian at the transport depot and he gave them a lift to their destination.

"It's about time they sent me someone who looks like they can actually fight. They tell you what you're up against?" Salkie asked.

"The recruiter was a little vague." She replied.

"We wouldn't get many hires if everyone knew the truth." Salkie admitted.

The attack was taking place at Archangels base across a bridge. The bridge was a killing ground. The rest of his team had been dealt with; Archangel himself was proving to be more difficult. No one had been able to make it through his defenses. The three major rival crime bosses were working together to bring him down. They were to be part of a distraction team, a decoy to keep Archangel busy while the infiltration team flanked him. Diggers and bombers are getting into place to try to get through the passageways Archangel sealed off. They also had a gunship Archangel damaged. As soon as it was repaired, they would go after him again. Archangel was running out of time.

She looked at Jacob. "You are my good-luck giver this mission. Will you allow me a kiss?" She asked him. He nodded and she placed her hand on the back of his neck and slid her lips softly over his. "Thank you." She told him.

Jacob grew hard as a stone. Damn. Her kisses, no matter how innocently given, were as heady as her smiles. He could not begin to know how Thane dealt with her on a full time basis. Thane must be a stronger man than he was.

She entered a side door and discovered a huge YMIR mech; she hacked into it and corrupted its ability to know friend from foe. She just hoped she was nowhere near it when it was activated.

"This unit cannot distinguish between ally and enemy." Legion stated.

She met with all three bosses. She wanted to know them on sight. She took out Sergeant Cathka, the batarian repairing the gunship. She hated having to do it, he wasn't even armed, nor had he seen it coming. It didn't sit well with her moral code. But she was running out of time and so was Archangel. It was going to be hard enough getting them all out alive without adding a gunship to the mix.

She followed the distraction team and started picking them off half way across the bridge. Two fell on the bridge. She entered the ground floor of the base. One took her shields before she could even spot his hiding place. The final two were on the second floor trying to break into the room Archangel was fighting from. She advanced on the room. With any luck, they'd all make it out of here alive.

He had no place left to run. The bridge that kept him relatively safe from the mercs also kept him from leaving. He was trapped. He thought back to all the things Shepard had tried to teach him, all the things his dad had tried to drill into him, things he hadn't wanted to hear. Things he wished he'd taken to heart. Lessons he'd learned too late. What happened here was his fault. He couldn't apologize to Shepard; it was too late for that. But he could call his father.

"Dad."

"Garrus? Is that you? What's that noise?"

"Target Practice."

"Then call me back later." His father said briskly.

"I don't think I'll be able to…too many targets." Garrus admitted. "I just wanted to hear your voice. And I wanted to tell you that you were right about things…a lot more than I gave you credit for."

"Forget about that. These targets…they're moving fast?" His father asked.

"Not yet, but they're learning." Garrus told him.

"No matter how bad things are falling apart around you, as long as you have one bullet left you can still get the job done. Understand?" His father asked. "You finish up what you need to do there and then you come on home to Palaven. We have a lot to sort out."

""Yeah, we do. Thanks, dad. For everything," Garrus said. Garrus sighted down his gun for another shot. The N7 logo popped up in his scope. N7? Alliance? He raised the scope up until it rested on the face of a ghost. No, it can't be her. She's dead. He was just seeing what he wanted to see. But N7…that was Alliance and he might just make it out of here alive after all. "I have to go now. Don't worry about me…I'll make it home when I can. The odds just go a lot better." Garrus said and disconnected from his father. When he peered back through his scope he could not find the N7 armor again. He wondered if he imagined it all. Then he heard her voice and his world stopped for just a second. He needed a moment to get himself together. He held his hand up and sighted down the barrel and took the head off a merc that had been sneaking in.

"Archangel?" She asked.

He removed his helmet and turned to face her. He had to see her. He had to touch her. He had to know she was real. He walked up to her, studied her face. She smiled at him and he was lost. No one had a smile like that. This was his Shepard. Somehow. Alive. He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. "I thought you were dead." He said, barely able to squeeze the words from his tight throat. He ran his hands up her back, cupped her face, tilted it up and kissed her, reveling in the feel of her lips, her tongue against his. Something he thought he'd never feel again. He was whole again…alive again…he felt the merging of his old self with his new self. For the first time in a long time he had a future…something to live for.

Shepard felt her heart squeeze painfully when the turian removed his helmet and turned around. My god it was Garrus. Her best friend…A man she'd loved for so long. A man she thought lost to her, perhaps even dead. She felt a hopeful smile spread over her lips. When he reached her side he pulled her into his arms. She clung to him afraid to let go. Afraid she would wake up or he would disappear again. Then she felt his mouth against hers, his tongue seeking entrance. This was the first kiss he ever initiated. A kiss she would never forget, even as thoughts of her husband tore at her heart. "You're alive," she whispered. "You disappeared, no one could find you. I searched…I thought – I thought…" her voice trailed off.

"And I saw you die, Shepard. It appears we have a lot of catching up to do. And if you can get me out of this alive, I'll make sure we do it…er – I mean catch up."

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Just keeping my skill sharp. A little target practice." He said. "Killing mercs is hard work...Especially on my own."

"Why Omega?"

"I got fed up with all the bureaucratic crap on the Citadel. Figured I could do more good on my own. At least it's not hard finding criminals here. All I have to do is point my gun and shoot." He said with a shake of his head.

"How'd you manage to piss off every major merc organization in the Terminus Systems?" She asked.

"It wasn't easy. I _really_ had to work at it. I'm amazed they teamed up to fight me. They must _really_ hate me." He said.

"No wonder I couldn't find you…_Archangel_."

"It's just a name the locals gave me for all of my good deeds. I don't mind it, but please," he cleared his throat.., "Hmm…it's just _Garrus _to you."

Garrus looked at her team. "Cerberus? A geth?" He said shocked. "Seems there is a lot we need to talk about."

"This is Jacob and Legion. We'll do more thorough introductions later." She told them all.

Garrus nodded at them both. "We should see what they're up to. Hmmm…looks like they know their infiltration team failed. Take a look," he said handing her his gun. "Scouts. Eclipse, I think."

She scoped the group coming in and noted a few mechs. She blew the head off the closest mech. "More than scouts. One less now though."

"We better get ready. I'll stay up here. I can do a lot of damage from here. You do what you need to do." He paused a moment…"Do you still – er…hmm…have your," he cleared his throat, "good luck system?"

She gave him a bright smile. "Yes, I do... I-" She grabbed her head as her knees buckled. A scream rent from her throat and she fell forward onto the floor and curled up in a ball. A crushing pain racked her skull, her breaths came out labored, and sweat streaked her brow.

"Shepard!" Garrus yelled and he dropped to the floor next to her.

"Shepard Commander's platform is malfunctioning." Legion stated.

Jacob looked on in horror as Garrus pulled off Shepard's armor, and peeled down the top of her body suit. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He roared. "She's -"

"I'm trying to help her. Trust me when I tell you I hate having to ask this of you, but I just don't have enough surface skin to help her quickly and we need her mobile now. So, get your Cerberus ass over here and expose your chest. She needs to take some energy from you and skin to skin is the fastest way. Do it NOW before I knock your ass out and do it for you." He said coldly. This is the first time he resented being turian. He wished he could give her what she needed. It pained him that another man had to do it for him.

Jacob removed his armored shirt and sat down near Shepard. He didn't understand what Garrus was saying, but if he could help her he would. Garrus moved her into a sitting position in front of Jacob and laid her back against his chest. Jacob put his arms around her to keep her steady. Jacob felt a slight pull and Shepard began to glow faintly. Her hands left her head and gripped his arms. He felt himself grow hard. Damn that was embarrassing, but he wasn't dead.

Garrus' heart gave a painful twist to see her in another man's arms. He heard movement. "Legion man the balcony with me…we have intruders."

Legion and Garrus unsnapped their snipers. Legion sent his drone after the mercs. They greeted the mercs will a volley of bullets…very accurate bullets.

Pictures poured into Shepard's head. She saw pictures of Garrus growing up, a stern father, a gentle mother…perhaps a sick mother. She saw Garrus shooting targets at a young age, Garrus in military armor, Garrus in a C-Sec uniform, Garrus meeting her, Garrus touching her breast, Garrus …oh stars, she didn't need to see that picture to remember that…, She saw herself floating in space, C-sec, mercs, an explosion, her and Garrus together, her and Garrus and Thane together, She saw Collectors, a huge monstrosity, monsters, more pictures of her and Garrus, battles, monsters, loving, biting, destruction, she saw her walking away from an injured Garrus, a bar. The pictures started again, faster…they repeated several times, gaining speed with each renewal, sometimes there were more pictures of them even into old age, a bar, sometimes cut off short with an explosion… They eventually flew by too fast for her to make out anything, eventually they slowed to a trickle, she saw N7 in a rifle scope, and finally a picture of herself.

She released Jacob's arms and sat there in shock. How was it possible? It wasn't possible. The pictures can't lie, but it was just not possible. What kind of freak was she? No. No. No. She had a lifemate. No being could have more than one. A lifemate was a soul attachment. No one had two. One soul…one body... one lifemate. In order for her to have two lifemates…she would have to have two souls…but how? It wasn't possible. Was she one of those freak occurrences where she absorbed her twin in utero? Had she taken on a twin's soul? Was that even possible? Did babies even have souls if they were nothing more than a mass of cells? Wouldn't there have been some sign on her scans? Surely such a thing would have been found. Some anomaly. Was this second soul why she was so different from everyone else? Her mind was spinning out of control and she slammed on the brakes. She could get a freak on when they were safe. She knew she needed to confide in Dr. Chakwas again. Do research. But that had to come later; right now she had to save their asses.

"Thank you for your assistance Jacob. Did I hurt you? Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

He backed away from her quickly; he did not want her to feel how she had affected him. "I'm fine. I feel like I just worked out, but otherwise I'm good to go. I can get dressed now?" He asked flushing.

"Of course, sorry." She said as she pulled her bodysuit back into place and reattached her armor. She snapped her guns in place, except for her sniper and jumped to the balcony to help with the incoming mercs.

"Glad to have you back with us Shepard, it appears the list of things we need to discuss is growing." He said as he sighted down on another merc. He moved over next to her, giving his old spot up to Jacob. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

"You have no idea. Some of these _things_ are doozies." She said. "I'm fine. Sorry for bugging out."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be the one to help you." He said solemnly.

"You're nearly as good a shot as I am…we needed you on the wall – it was the right call." She assured him.

"Nearly as good as – why you-" He began.

"I love you." She interrupted.

His mouth fell open, his mandibles dropped, his heart skipped a beat and he took a shaky step backwards. Had he heard her right? "What?" he croaked.

She hadn't meant to tell him like that. She was going to tell him when they had the chance to talk later. He was her lifemate and as such she was no longer afraid that he wouldn't be able to love her. And now that her eyes had been opened, she knew that he already loved her, the signs had been there all along, she just hadn't seen them. "I hadn't meant to say that out loud. But I do love you. I've been in love with you for years." She admitted. Things were about to get very complicated…very painful… very fast. If they survived the assault.

Garrus plucked the gun from her hands, spun her around and kissed her with all the love he had inside. He pulled back and put his forehead against hers. "I never thought I'd hear you say that. I love you, Shepard. It feels like I have always loved you… Why didn't you tell me?"

"For the same reason I assume you never told me…fear of rejection and a fear of losing you as a friend." She stated simply.

"This is real sweet and all...in a very screwed up way… but we're in the middle of a fight here…and there is a very large YMIR that has just been activated. Care to help out?" Jacob asked impatiently.

"That problem will take care of itself…but for god's sake, don't shoot it." She warned him.

The YMIR mech began firing at the mercs. "Yes!" Jacob yelled.

Garrus had thought he could never be happier than when he saw Shepard alive and in his arms…but it is astounding the power those three little words can wield. She was this beautiful ray of light in the darkness that had been his world since he saw her die. He released her and returned her gun to her. He needed this fight over with because he finally had a life worth getting back to…and he could not get back to it fast enough.

When the YMIR exploded they worked together to bring down the rest of the Eclipse. Jaroth, the leader was the last to fall. Garrus had told her he'd been after him for months. He shipped a lot of tainted eezo all over Citadel space. He'd taken out a big shipment and his top lieutenant, so he wasn't surprised Jaroth was willing to work with the other gangs.

"Considering the lieutenant was his brother? You were square at the top of his shit-list." She said.

"His brother? Guess I kicked him where it hurt." He said with a chuckle.

A loud noise shook the place.

"What the hell was that?" Jacob asked.

Garrus checked readings on his omni-tool. "Damn, they've breached the lower levels. Guess they had to use their brains eventually."

"Jacob and I will go down and take care of it. Legion, stay here with Garrus. Take care and be safe." She said.

"Shepard-" Garrus said. "I only just got you back…I couldn't take losing you again. I couldn't-" His voice cracked and he couldn't continue.

"You won't lose me. We'll be careful." She assured hm. She gave Jacob a nod and they headed for the stairs.

Garrus watched her go with a heavy heart. He should be at her side. But he knew he was needed here to keep mercs off the bridge and he knew she'd never send her team into an unknown danger without her.

She went down the stairs and through the door behind them. She could see the problem right away. The shutter doors had been hacked open. She ran to the back door and slapped the green pad. Mercs appeared before the door timer could close it. She sent a reave wave at the mercs and peppered them with bullets.

"There are two more doors, Shepard. Be careful." Garrus told her. By the time they'd made it to the second door the room had been overrun with mercs and verran. The fight was tough. Her shields went down a number of times. When they were down to two mercs left she made a break for the door pad. More were coming hot on the heels of the first group. Her shields were down, she needed a few moments…she didn't get them. One lucky bullet made it past her armor and into her arm. Shit! It was pouring blood; it must have nicked a vein. Her shields were still down another bullet pierced her side. The door slid shut and she stumbled to the wall. That was too close. She pulled off her upper armor. She needed to get the bullets out. The wound on her right side was a through and through. It had passed through her armor and her side and got lodged in the rear armor plating at her back. That one would heal fine. The wound on her left arm, not so good. Garrus was yelling that she needed to get to the third door fast…damn it. She garnered her power and jerked her hand away from her, the bullet was propelled from her arm and skittered across the floor. The white hot pain sent a scream ripping out of her. Jacob came running over.

-1-

Thane jerked up…something was wrong…"Siha!" He yelled, he tried to move, he had to get to her…a fog enveloped him and he sunk back into sleep. The doctor put the anesthetic gun away; she and her assistant looked at each other over the open side of his head. They had just pulled his old implant port out. They were replacing it with a newer version that would work better with the L5n amp. They were all lucky as hell they weren't inside his brainstem when he woke up, she was not sure they could have repaired that type of damage.

-1-

"Shepard!" Garrus yelled as he headed for the stairs.

"Stay there! I need you to stay there. It's done now, I'm fine." She said.

Garrus could hear the tremor in her voice. She wasn't fine, damn her. Why do people always lie about things like that?

"She's right, Garrus. You are needed at your post. Do not let us get overrun up there. She's fine now and we are counting on you." Jacob told him sincerely.

Damn it. Every part of him needed to be near her…protect her. Knowing she'd been hurt made the need even worse. But Jacob was right, they needed him here. He returned to his post. Every step away from her tore at him painfully.

Jacob was stunned by what he just saw. He had a whole new level of respect for the Commander. The wound in her side was scabbing and the arm wound was only seeping blood since the bullet had been removed. He'd never seen anyone do what she had done or heal that fast.

'I trust that you will keep whatever you think you just saw to yourself?" Shepard asked him with a cocked brow.

"I – yes, ma'am." He told her, gave her a hand up and helped her with her armor.

She and Jacob made a dash to the third door. These mercs had cover behind half-wall partitions. But they stood up to fire and gave them clean shots. She jumped several partitions, made a right at the end of the hall and ran smack into a spray of fire. The heat was so intense she couldn't move. It was like she was moving in slow motion, trying to get away. Pain seared her flesh, burned its way to her lungs. She gave a silent scream and her vision faded to dark.

-1-

Thane's brain activity skyrocketed. "He's waking up! Give him a half-dose!" The doctor ordered. What the hell was going on? How could he possibly be waking up again? His brain wave pattern dropped back into normal rest mode. They nodded to each other and she began placement of his new L5n implant port.

-1-

She gasped. Jacob looked at her concerned. "I'm fine. The mercs ahead have half-walls for cover, but they are an easy shot because they stand up before they fire on you. At the end of the hall, hidden from view is a merc with a flame thrower. We have to be very careful hitting that corner or we won't make it."

Jacob was stunned. How could she know any of that? It just wasn't possible.

"You'll get used to me soon. I'm a little…different." She said as they proceeded through the third door. They mowed down all the guys in the first hall. As she approached the blind corner, she pushed out a shockwave of energy, jumped the final barrier and threw out a singularity. The two mercs got pulled into its force and she took great pleasure raining bullets all over their asses. Vindictive on her part, because detonating the singularity with a warp bomb would have ended things for them much faster. They'd already killed her once; she just wasn't feeling that generous. She jumped a second partition and ran to the far door and slapped the pad. Garrus commed her and told her they were being overrun and to hurry back.

They shot through the door, guns drawn. She pushed out a reave wave, amped and charged three men. The two krogen made a dash for the stairs. The other men had been fodder while they went after Garrus. There were only two mercs left downstairs. She threw a stasis bubble around one of them. "Can you handle these two?" She asked Jacob.

"With pleasure…go kick some krogan ass!" He told her.

She bounded up the stairs in the krogan's wake.

"Automated flight weaponry deployed" Legion said as it released its drone. She shot a reave wave at the krogan. One turned around to face her, the other charged Garrus. She threw a stasis bubble at the charging krogan. The krogan facing her laughed and charged. She waited for the last second and did a flip to the side. His momentum carried him forward, he rebounded off the wall and fell back onto his ass. He growled in fury and she laughed. Legion's drone started shooting electrical bolts at him as struggled to get back on his feet. She picked him up and tossed him against another wall. The drone shot past her and continued to fire bolts at the krogan.

Garrus and Legion had already taken care of the other krogan and Jacob tore up the stairs behind her. She picked him up again, rotated her finger in circles and made him spin. He growled obscenities at her, and told her just what he planned to do to her in great detail. She stopped spinning him and flipped him upside down. Garrus stormed up to the inverted Krogan and stared him in the eye. "That is where you are wrong, Garm," he seethed. "Your filthy hands will _never_ touch my woman." He lifted his gun and shot the krogan point blank in the eye.

She dropped the corpse and sent Garrus a sultry wink.

Garrus walked up to Shepard. His heart thundered; his relief that she was okay was immense. The need to touch her consumed him. He captured her head in his hands, lowered his mouth to hers, and slipped his tongue between her lips.

There were things she had to tell him, consequences she would soon have to face…but right now she met him with equal abandon, her tongue twined with his…dancing, stroking, igniting.

The whirl of the gunship's motor broke through her haze and she pulled him down behind the sofa for cover. They looked at each other a brief moment, unsnapped their guns, and then turned to face the window as the gunship dropped troops inside. She threw warp bombs at the gunship until it backed off. Then she joined the fight against the mercs. When the last one fell she looked over and noticed Garrus was no longer fighting at her side.

The gunship was pulling back. The mercs were nearly down; he moved off and followed the sounds of the gunship into another room. It would surely be dropping off more mercs. He needed to let Shepard know where he was. "Shepard, head over into the next room, I think the gunship-"

"Archangel!" Tarak yelled over his loud speaker.

Garrus spun around as a litany of bullets tore into his shields. He dropped to the ground and crawled behind a large planter. His shields were down he just needed a few moments for them to come back online. There.

"This ends now!" Tarak screamed, firing a rocket in through the open window. A second one followed in its wake.

"Oh crap!" Garrus rolled to the side. He needed to run. The first rocket detonated, taking his shields, the second detonated a second later, white hot pain seared through him and his body was flung by the force of the explosion. He landed hard, gasping to breathe. He could faintly hear Shepard calling out to him. He tried to focus on her voice. He heard more rockets being fired and waited for the worst.

Shepard took out her rocket launcher, deployed 8 missiles and started throwing warp bombs at the gunship. The gunship went up in a ball of flames. "Take out those mercs!" She screamed at her team.

"Garrus! I'm here. I'm going to get you out of this." She leaned down to his ear canal. "You're my lifemate and I'm not letting you go. Do you understand me, Garrus?" She asked as she pulled off her armored gloves. "Radio Joker; make sure they're ready for us!"

Garrus opened his eyes in shock as she gently turned him over. Lifemates? Was it even possible? He felt a certainty fill him deep inside. It all made sense. He shivered. The pain…the cold…he was so cold. He needed to tell her. "Love y-" he sighed and his eyes closed.

"We better hurry, he looks bad." Jacob said as he gave him another round of medi-gel.

"You're not leaving me, Garrus. I won't let you!" She placed one hand on the healthy side of his neck and place her other hand gently to the scorched neck of shattered side of his face. She closed her eyes and poured all her energy, all her strength, all her love into him.

When the shuttle arrived and the bed hovered into view, she refused to break contact with him as they loaded him onto the bed. She carefully crawled onto the bed with him and straddled his prone form, continuing to pour everything she was into him.

The frustrated medics worked around her. They removed his armored gloves and put a line in each hand, one with turian blood, the other with medi-bac and dextro-nutrients. They pushed the bed into the shuttle and they took off.

Garrus' face had mended enough that his bleeding had stopped. She, however, did not stop. She felt herself growing a bit lightheaded, but it didn't matter. The medics pushed their bed from the shuttle into the med-bay where Dr. Chakwas was ready and waiting. Everything laid out for immediate surgery.

The medics began to remove his armor, around her…much to their displeasure. She looked into Chakwas' concerned face. "He's my lifemate." She said simply.

The doctor's mouth fell open. "I thought-"

"They both are. I don't know how or why, but they both are. We will research it later."

"Of course, Commander." The doctor said, her mind going in several different directions at the same time. "I need to be able to attend his wound," she pointed out gently.

Shepard nodded. With the armor removed, she took her hand from the injured side of his neck and pulled up his protective undershirt, she rested her hand on the skin of his belly. When her contact was firm, she removed her other hand from the other side of his neck and placed it on his belly as well. She kept her face averted. She could hear the whir of instruments, but couldn't bear to watch what the doctor was doing to him. She laid her cheek against his flesh between her hands. She kept her eyes closed and continued to pour her essence into him. She was so exhausted she could barely move. She felt hands against her neck and siphoned the strength they offered. As time wore on other hands replaced those. She couldn't tell how many times the hands were switched, nor did she know whose they were, but grateful for each person who cared enough to help her out. Finally, despite the added strength of helping hands, she could give no more. Her body slumped and she was pulled away him. She tried to move back, but she had no strength left to fight.

"You must let him go now. You've done all you can and your body is used up. If you stay near him you will begin to leach the very strength you've spent the last several hours pouring into him. You need to eat and sleep, allow yourself some time to recharge." Thane said solemnly.

She nodded weakly, her eyes closed; she was given a dose of medi-gel and allowed herself to be picked up. She was carried to her cabin and laid in her bed. A nutri-bac bar was shoved into her hand and she gagged it down. A second followed. God, they were nasty. A third. "Are you trying to kill me? These things taste like shit." She groused.

She heard a chuckle and felt another dose of medi-gel hit her system. She drifted off to sleep, too tired to do anything else.

Thane left their bedroom. He couldn't stay right now. His heart was breaking. He knew she was his lifemate, he knew she loved him, but he also knew she still loved Garrus. So much so that she was willing to drain all the life from herself to give it to him. He was so sure once she saw him again she would realize there was nothing but friendship left for Garrus. Once you have bonded with your lifemate, there was no one else. It wasn't even possible. Yet here they stood at this precipice of impossibility and he feared what the inevitable plunge would do to them all. He was hurt, angry, bitter. He knew he had to work some of it out before he talked to her. He knew he would not like what she was going to tell him. He knew their lives would be forever altered. He just didn't know how. But he knew he was not going to let her go. Not ever. He began stretching. He needed to fight his demons so that he could be calm enough to meditate.

When she awoke she was alone, she wondered where Thane had gone. Her heart broke over the pain they would all be facing soon. She was not looking forward to what was to come.

She noticed a tray of food left for her on the table. She grabbed a few bites and headed for the shower. She was still feeling a bit drained, but could at least function now. She took a quick shower, hit the quick dry, threw on a royal blue dress and sapphire belly ring. She grabbed another handful of food and headed out the door. The doctor refused to allow her entrance to see Garrus, she knew her too well. She did, however, tell Shepard how much her ministrations had helped in Garrus' healing.

She nodded and left the med-bay. She told EDI to have Jacob meet her in the comm room.

"Right away, Shepard." EDI responded.

By the time she got to the comm room, Jacob was already there. They discussed the mission and she questioned him about the things he might have seen. He reassured her that anything he might have seen was not his business and he would leave it at that. She nodded gratefully and thanked him. He went on to talk about Garrus' prognosis, since she'd been unable to see him.

"The doctor has done all she could for Garrus, but he took a bad hit." Jacob said carefully. "The doc corrected the damage with surgery and some cybernetics. Best we can tell he'll have full functionality, but…"

The doors slid open and Garrus walked in. "Shepard," he said softly.

Jacob shook his head. "Tough son of a bitch. Didn't think he'd be up yet."

Shepard smiled in relief when she saw him.

Garrus just looked at her a moment. Letting the effects of her smile wear off. He cleared his throat. "Nobody would give me a mirror. How bad is it?"

"They did what they could, but you are going to have some scars…I'm sorry." She said, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"Hey – don't cry for me," he said, walking over to her. "Some women find facial scars attractive…Mind you, most of those women are krogan…" He sighed. "All I really care about is what you think."

Jacob felt things were going to get a bit too personal for him. He saluted and left the pair alone.

"Garrus, I love you. Scars could never change how I feel about you." She assured him.

He nodded in relief. He looked down at the floor and then back at her. "I'm worried about you. Cerberus, Shepard? You remember those sick experiments they were doing?"

"I could never forget. That's one of the reasons I'm glad I found you, Garrus. If I'm walking into hell, I'm glad you will be there with me." She said.

"You realize this plan has me walking into hell, too. Hah. Just like old times." He said with a chuckle. He moved in closer and pulled her into his arms. "There is no place I'd rather be than at your side." He said softly.

"I don't know, Garrus…Perhaps you'd rather be inside of me." She said baldly. Her heart squeezed painfully at the betrayal of her words. But, by finding him again she had resumed a course that had been started two years ago...though it had been cut short by her death, the course was reset and could not be altered. She could already feel the fire burning in her veins...a fire he too must be feeling. If she did not bond with her lifemate soon it would burn them both from the inside out. All three of them would perish and she wasn't sure if she would be able to come back from that one. She hoped she didn't, at least not if her lifemates were still dead. For if they were dead and she came back she would just die again…bonded lifemates cannot long survive without the other, so it would be a vicious circle of coming back just to greet death. She shivered at the thought of a death loop and hoped the fates wouldn't be that cruel to her. The fates, however, were not always known for their kindness.

Garrus groaned and grew instantly hard. He molded her to him and ground himself into her soft belly. "It appears I stand corrected." He looked around the room and sighed. He placed a gentle kiss upon her lips and pulled away. "There are too many eyes and ears in this room, no doubt. Find me when you can…we need to talk. Until then I'll be at the forward batteries." He gave her a long, heated look, turned and walked out the door.

A kaleidoscope of emotions tore through her as she watched him go. She had people to talk to and matters to settle. She wasn't quite sure where to begin, but she did fear how hard it was going to be and the hell she was about to throw them all into.


	6. Ch 24 The Talks

Garrus-Thane-femShep love triangle

Chapter 24

The Talks

***You may wish to skim the steamy bits if explicit sex offends you, because there is a whooole lotta lovin' goin' on.

She continued to stand there in the debriefing room unable to move. Two men she loved with all her heart were about to have their worlds shattered and making that next step was proving impossible. She didn't know who to go to first. Thane was her husband; he had a right to know about Garrus, that he was her lifemate too. But Garrus had mourned her for two years, he knew nothing of Thane and she knew she didn't want anyone else to tell him. He deserved to hear it from her. But to go to one first felt like a betrayal of the other. It was a double edge sword that cut deep no matter which direction she chose.

"EDI is anyone in the Rec room?" She asked.

"No, Shepard. Thane has just departed to the Life Support Chamber." EDI answered.

"Thank you, EDI. Seal it. I'll be using it for the next little while. No one else is to enter…not even Thane. Inform Garrus to meet me there." Shit. Thane knew something was wrong. He hardly ever went to life support.

"Will do, Shepard." EDI said.

I'm sorry Thane. He knows nothing. I have to be the one to tell him. Please understand. With her mind made up and her heart heavy, she made her way to the forward batteries. She headed out of the comm room, through the armory, gave a brief wave to Jacob and headed out to the CIC deck. She was waved over by Kelly.

"How is our newest turian crew member doing? His injuries looked painful." Kelly asked.

"He's been through a lot…and not just physically." Shepard told her.

"There's just something about him. I just want to hold him close and whisper, 'It will be all right.'" Kelly said solemnly.

Shepard looked at her a moment and then nodded. "I know what you mean. I'm just not sure how much he'd appreciate the gesture." Shepard told her honestly.

"You two would have made such a cute couple, except for the fact that you are already married…." She sighed. "But scuttlebutt says he's taken." Kelly said.

Shepard beamed a smile at her. "My thoughts exactly." And she turned and headed for the elevator.

Kelly stood there stunned for a moment. They weren't kidding when they told her to watch out for that smile. Kelli shook her head to clear it. She knew Shepard and Garrus had worked with each other on the previous Normandy. Perhaps Shepard was the girl that had stolen Garrus' heart. She could certainly see why. It would be all too easy to fall under that one's spell. Kelli mused as she returned to her console. The only fly in the ointment was Thane. She was already married. If Garrus was in love with Shepard, there would only be heartbreak.

On his way to the forward battery he passed some crew members talking about how much the Commander had changed. Very true, he thought. He'd never seen her run around the ship in anything other than camouflage…unless she was going to work out. And damn what a dress she had on. She had been wearing his clan colors…or at least what there had been to the dress anyway. Her breasts had been covered…mostly and her very low skirt was held on only by long, dangling clip cords. As soon as he walked into the comm room he'd been lost and hard as stone. Thankfully, Jacob had been there or he might not have been able to stop himself despite the cameras in that room. He felt someone watching him. He turned and he noticed a drell in the hall staring at him coldly before he walked into the life support chamber. What the hell was that all about? Garrus shook his head. He'd sort out that issue later. He had better things on his mind.

He walked into the forward battery and he was in gun heaven. He put his things up and looked around him at the array of sensors and consoles. The massive instruments at the base of the equally massive guns begged for his attention. This was definitely an improvement over the previous Normandy. He couldn't wait to get to work learning this new system and working his magic on it. He knew once he started very little would be able to pull him away from it.

The ship's AI, EDI, informed him that Commander Shepard wished to see him in the Rec room. She explained how to get there. Odd. He wondered why they just didn't meet at her cabin. He shrugged and made his way to the Rec room. When he walked in the doors locked behind him. Interesting. He noticed it used to be a very large storage area that had been converted into a copy of their old Fitness room. It was a little smaller and he noticed her trampoline was not there. Bet she missed having it. He looked around then walked over to the bar.

Garrus was relieved that she still stocked turian brandy. He poured himself a cup and sat on the sofa. He jumped up and began to pace. He gulped the brandy down and poured another cup.

She walked up to him and put her arms around him. He stilled for a moment and then wrapped his arms around her. His armor was hard and charred. She pulled back and looked up at him. "Do you still have a body suit under all that armor?" She asked him. He nodded. "Good. I know that you don't have any other clothing here yet, but that armor is extremely…hard. Would you be offended if I asked you to remove it? I miss being able to snuggle up to you." She said softly.

As he began to remove his armor she took his glass and refilled it. She then poured her a glass of asari honeymead. She took both glasses and placed them on the table in front of the sofas. When he was down to just his blue undersuit she pulled the thin gloves off his hands and tossed them on the chair, then she took his hand and led him to the sofa. He sat down and she crawled up on his lap, mindful of his leg spurs and sat down with her back against the sofa's deep arm. She reached over to the table, grabbed their glasses and handed him his. He wrapped his left arm around her back held his drink in his right hand that rested upon her thighs.

Garrus was thankful to have the glass in his hand, for his hand wanted nothing more than to slide up her thigh and do things it had no business doing when they had so much to talk about first.

She snuggled up to his chest a moment, one hand grasping her glass, the other drawing absent patterns along the front of his carapace. She had missed moments like this so much. She sighed and sat back against the arm of the sofa so she could look at him. She reached her hand up and gently touched the bandage on right side of his face. "I'm sorry I could not keep you from being hurt." She said softly.

"It was my choice to leave the safety of the team. But I'm glad you were not with me. If you had been, we might have all died." He looked at her intently. "Everyone on this ship has told me what you did for me. How you gave everything you had to keep me alive. That you had been willing to give too much. I'm grateful, but please don't ever go that far again."

She placed her fingers on the uninjured side of his mouth to still it. "Before you say something like that, ask yourself what you would do if I were injured."

He grew silent a moment. He knew he'd do everything in his power and then some if she were hurt. He had no right to tell her to do less. He nodded his understanding, even if he didn't like it. "Why is it that you showed up when you did? What brought you to search me out? And why are you with Cerberus?" He asked.

"I guess that's as good as any place to start." She said. "Liara, Legion and a drell named Feron stole my body from the Information Broker, who was going to sell it to the Collectors, and gave it to Cerberus. It took nearly two years of work, but they were able to revive me. When I came to the station I was on was under attack. Apparently other forces found out about me and wanted me dead again. We escaped the facility and I was taken to see their Cerberus leader…or at least see his holo. He explained to me that hundreds of thousands of human colonists have vanished. Whole colonies missing. The Alliance wasn't doing anything about it. He told me that is why he brought me back. He felt the only hope of saving humanity and the rest of the galaxy was through me. No pressure…mind you. I went to Freedom's Progress and discovered it was Collectors that were abducting the colonists. I agreed to go after the Collectors. He gave me a ship, supplies and dossiers on the best of the best, so that I could build the perfect team to go after the Collectors and take them out. One of those dossiers was on Archangel. That is why I showed up when I did." She explained.

He thought over her words for a moment and then nodded. "The drell I saw go into life support, was he one of those dossiers or Feron?"

She looked surprised and worried. "Did you speak with him?"

"No, I felt someone watching me…I turned and there he was. He gave me the coldest stare I think I've ever received. I know I've never met the man, so I can't understand what his problem is. I suppose time will sort things out."

"Yes, I suppose it will. And yes, he was one of the dossiers. But I'll get to him; I just need to…explain things a bit more before I get to him. I think I need to explain the memory pictures to you first. You know about my…siphoning, about my sense of touch, how I can feel emotions. You also know about how I can see and manipulate auras, how I can share…feelings, sensation." She stopped for a moment, her mind going back to the time in Garrus' arms, his touch…his tongue…butterfly wings…her heart slammed in her chest as desire whipped through her. She took deep, shaky breaths trying to calm herself.

Spirits. Garrus remembered those sensations all too well. He went to sleep every night the last two years remembering the feel of her, the taste of her…the sensations she gave to him when she merged them into one being. He could feel her hand moving absently up and down on his legspur and his shaft jerked in response. He was hard as stone, breath erratic, heart thundering, and talking was the last thing he had on his mind right now. He took a few deep breaths to try to clear his head.

I receive memory pictures when my DNA mixes with another's, through the mixing of bodily fluids…kissing, blood,…sex, pictures of their past, present, and future tear into my mind. It's a kaleidoscope of madness. Random pictures come in to full view and disappear to be replaced by others. Sometimes they fly by too fast to get a good look at…though I can usually hunt them down in my mind later. If there is not something I'm specifically looking for, they overwhelm me even faster. It is always a painful experience, though sometimes it is delayed if I'm too…distracted. That is what happened to me at your base. I never received your pictures when we kissed in the elevator, because there was too much going on, and then I died. But when we kissed at your base, it was during a lull and memory pictures knocked me on my ass. "

"So, you saw my life." He said softly.

"Yes, probably more than you ever wanted me to know," she said smiling, remembering him touching her breast the night before Ilos. "But more importantly, I saw our lives. This isn't our first life together. We've had several lives together. We have been lifemates for several lifetimes."

"So we were meant to always be together?" He asked in wonder.

"Yes." She said solemnly.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"This is the part you will not want to hear." She said solemnly, her heart about to break.

"Tell me," he said quietly. He could sense the sadness in her and knew he was not going to like what she was about to say. But knew he had to hear it all the same.

She cast her eyes downward for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts. "I'm not sure how aware you are of this, but I'm…different. I'm so far from normal that I'm it's polar opposite."

He nodded. "Normal is overrated anyway."

"Rip the band-aid." She mumbled.

"What?"

"It's an expression that means to get something over with quickly rather than prolong the pain. Here goes," she said grabbing onto him tightly as though she expected him to cast her to the floor. "I have two souls."

He looked at her and blinked. "That's not possible."

She looked at him intently and gave him a small, sad smile.

His heart squeezed painfully. "I don't think I'm going to like where this is going."

"Do you want me to talk about something different?" She asked gently.

"Yes. But that doesn't change that fact that you are going to tell me. I don't want anything between us." He said and nodded for her to continue.

She got up, walked to the desk and sorted through the dossiers. She found Thane's, crawled back next to him on the sofa.

He looked at the picture, read over the brief dossier and tossed it onto the table. His eyes bored into hers. Wanting the truth but not wanting it.

"When I first saw his dossier, his name, his picture, my heart seized in pain and panic. I chose not to go after him for the team. I've never been one to give into irrational fear and it didn't sit well with me, but it won out all the same. I went to Illium because I'd heard Liara might be in some trouble. And I got the sensation someone was watching me. The whole time I was there, I could feel the weight of a stare, but when I turned around I never saw anything out of the ordinary. When I got back to my cabin Thane dropped down from the ventilation shaft. I actually fainted," she said horrified.

Garrus couldn't picture her fainting and at any other time that might have been amusing. But the idea of that drell just dropping into her cabin unannounced really pissed him off. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"What? No!" she said. She crawled up on his lap, straddled his hips, and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

He held her to him, while a knot of cold dread settled in his stomach.

"I love you, Garrus, with all my heart. You are my lifemate, my husband, my best friend and the thought of causing you the slightest pain shatters my heart." She said, tears rolling down her cheeks. She cupped the side of his face with her hand and pulled him forward for a kiss. She could sense the tension in him, but he didn't pull back. Their tongues met in a slow, melancholy dance. When she pulled back, she asked, "Do you doubt anything I've told you thus far?"

"No, vela. I do not. You say we are lifemates and in my heart I know you are right. I feel the truth of it deep within me. It explains so much. Why I was drawn to you, why I had to protect you, why I loved you so deeply, why you affect me so profoundly. Why I feel the need to bury myself inside you everything I'm around you. Why you have always been everything to me."

She closed her eyes, trying desperately not to grind herself against him. She wouldn't do that to Thane. She owed it to him to talk to him. "Yes," she sighed. "It is why I've always felt the same."

He pulled her to him and ground her against him.

"Garrus," she cried out her heart beating at her ribcage. He moved against her again and she groaned in pleasure. "We can't…not yet." She whimpered. The fire in her veins growing painful.

"Why not?" he asked, his voice heavy with desire.

"My story is not finished. You know that. You need to hear it all." She said solemnly, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I know…I just know I'm not going to like what you're going to tell me. But it's not just that. I'm burning up, vela…the need to bind us is tearing at me…it is hard to focus on anything else." He admitted.

"I know, I feel it. It hurts. But I owe it to…I have to finish my story. You need to hear it all." She clutched him tighter. "My heart…it breaks for all of us."

"I do not know why I was given two souls, nor how it is even possible. If such an answer can be found, I will do everything in my power to find it. Maybe those two souls are the reason I am so different than everyone else. I don't know." She grasped his face gently between her hands. "I love you Garrus Vakarian." She said tears rolling down her cheeks as she stared him in the eyes. "The problem with having two souls is that…I have two lifemates." She felt him go still.

He knew he wasn't going to like what she told him, but he never expected anything this bad. This woman…his woman…his lifemate…his wife…it was inconceivable that she would belong to another. The drell. It had to be. He felt a fury wash over him. He began to shake; the urge to protect what was his...to kill filled his every cell. He felt her merge them. Waves of soothing calm washed over him. It took the edge off his rage. He realized he was standing and that her arms and legs were wrapped around him, trying to calm him…prevent him from doing something they would all regret.

"This can't be happening. Maybe you're wrong about one of us."

She looked at him sadly. "I saw both of your memory pictures. I think you know I'm not wrong. In both sets of pictures I saw all three of us together. I know right now it's hard to fathom, but we will eventually be happy. I've seen it." This was apparently the wrong thing to say.

"Do you honestly believe that? That drell and I have to share you? In what world do you ever think we will be happy about that? The thought of you being with him, it tears my heart into pieces. It will tear his heart into pieces. And I know it is tearing yours. I feel it." He said bitterly.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked in despair. "Do you expect me to walk away from a lifemate? Should I walk away from him? Should I walk away from you? Do you think it would even be possible to walk away? Could you? Will you?" she cried out in desperation, clinging to him. "Will you walk away? Will you leave me?"

Garrus hung his head. She had been his whole world for years. When he thought she was dead he'd died inside. His heart squeezed in pain. He loved her beyond all reason. He also knew they had to consummate the bond; the fire burning in their veins would consume them if they did not. Their souls would accept nothing less than total surrender. After the binding, could he willingly walk away from her? From his lifemate? Just hand her over to the drell? Hell no. He was lost. He couldn't walk away from her, not since he found out she was alive. Lifemate or not he could never walk away from her. But sharing her? How were any of them ever going to survive that? How would he and Krios not kill each other? Ok...killing wasn't an option. Not only would she never forgive him for killing her lifemate, but they would all drop like dominoes. Lifemates cannot long survive the death of each other…Of course, he could still put a hurting on him…Then again, after reading the dossier, that little drell just might put a hurting on him. He sighed. There was nothing any of them could do to change the facts. The fates must be having quite the laugh. Their lives were about to become a roller coaster of heaven and hell. But it was a ride he could not get off of. "No," he said in a pain strangled voice. "The moment I knew you were alive my fate was sealed. I could never leave your side…I could never lose you again. I couldn't survive it….though I honestly don't know how we are supposed to survive this."

They clung to each other, crying. When their tears finally dried up she pulled back and put her forehead against his. "I have always loved it when we've touched foreheads, but I've never known the significance of it." She admitted.

"It is a way turians show deep affection for each other. It is usually only done between very young children and adults or between romantic couples. I guess it is similar in nature to a kiss." He told her.

"We've been kissing all this time…in front of everyone and you never told me?" She asked with a small smile.

"Well, no…I didn't want to stop doing it. I was afraid if you knew…"

"If I'd have known, we'd have been together that much sooner." She interrupted. "I was a virgin when we met. If we hadn't been so blind…if I hadn't died…I'd have given you my innocence. I wanted you to have it."

Garrus was humbled by the admission and saddened at the same time. That she had been wanting to give him such a gift humbled him and thrilled him at the same time it saddened him because he knew that she had given it to the drell instead. That being said, at least he knew that when they finally made love she would feel only pleasure.

"I'm sorry; I didn't tell you that to hurt you. I wanted you to know how much you've always meant to me. If I could go back and open our eyes I would." She whispered.

"I know, vela. So would I." He said solemnly.

"Garrus. I need to go talk to Thane. I need to tell him about us." She said sadly.

"Will you be okay?" He asked quietly.

"Emotionally? No. Physically, yes. He would never hurt me."

Garrus nodded.

"Please…stay here. There's food and drink and no one can come in. Use the dummies…or anything else…whatever you need. I'll be back as soon as I can. We have a lot more things to work out. I'll be back as soon as I can." She said, placing a soft kiss on his mouth.

"I'm not done with this room EDI. No one but Garrus is allowed entry."

"Understood, Shepard." EDI complied.

She headed out the door, wiping the sweat off her brow, and headed to life support. When the doors opened, she saw Thane sitting at the table, hands steepled. He didn't turn around when she walked in. That didn't bode well. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. Then she was flying through the air, landing on the table with a jarring thud.

Thane blinked and looked down at his wife. Horror filled him at what he'd just done to her. "Siha, I'm sorry. I was deep in meditation. I didn't hear you. I just reacted. Gods. I'm sorry. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked frantically.

Shepard looked up into his face and smiled. She grabbed his jacket and pulled him down for a kiss.

He groaned and pulled her to him. Their tongues dueled in frantic need and desperation. He could feel the heat radiating off of her and it worried him.

"I'm fine, husband. It was actually rather thrilling. Reminded me of our sparring. Not quite as soft as the mat…but titillating all the same." She said softly.

He gave her a small, sad smile. "This is the part where you tell me we need to talk, isn't it?" He asked solemnly.

She sat up on the table and wrapped her arms and legs around him. "I'm sorry, husband, it is. Will you come back to the cabin with me?" She asked gently.

He held her tight for a moment. He knew his heart was going to break. But he also knew he had to hear her out. He lifted her face in his hands and placed a reverent kiss upon her lips. He took her hand, laced her arm through his and they headed for the elevator and their cabin.

When they entered the cabin, he poured them each a drink, handed her hers and sat down on the sofa. She took downed it, placed the glass on the table, straddled his lap, and wrapped her arms around him. He downed his drink, wrapped one arm around her, leaned down put his glass next to hers and then held her tightly like his life depended on it. The heat from her body warmed his. It felt good, but he knew it wasn't natural.

"A lot happened today, husband."

"I know. I felt some of it, so please don't leave anything out." He told her pointedly.

She nodded. "First…how did your surgery go?"

"Fine, Siha. I was, apparently, a bit of a handful…but fine. Keep going." He told her.

"As you know today we went to go pick up Archangel. We pretended we were mercs wanting to take on Archangel for pay. I'm sorry; I killed the man repairing the gunship. It felt horrible because he wasn't armed and didn't see it coming. It went against every moral I have. But saving Archangel was going to be hard enough without a gunship blowing us all to hell. We worked our way through the mercs and infiltration team they had in place. When we finally met the turian, I was floored to discover it was Garrus. Before I could blink he pulled me into his arms and kissed me." She felt Thane stiffen in pain. "Are there parts you want me to leave out?" She asked gently.

"No," he said sadly. "I think I need to hear everything."

She nodded. She pushed out and merged them. They needed to share their pain if they were to heal. "He'd thought I was dead for two years. He was…broken after I died. There was enough of a lull between merc attacks that the memory pictures kicked in and I went down like a ton of bricks. We didn't have time for me to wait it out, so Garrus stripped off my upper armor and body suit and had Jacob do the same. I siphoned from Jacob while Garrus and Legion attended to the advancing mercs. I was back on my feet in a few minutes. The pictures had filled in all the blanks, but left me with more questions."

"What blanks? What questions?" he asked. He was still smarting over the kiss and her being in Jacob's arms, but he knew it was only the tip of the iceberg.

"The fuzzy parts of your memory pictures were cleared up. The puzzle finally all fit together. I also found out why I'm a freak. Or at least maybe why I'm a freak. I have two souls, Thane. I know it's hard to believe. I was shocked to my core when I found out. It's impossible. It's inconceivable, but it was true nonetheless."

Thane tried to absorb what she just told him. She was right. It was impossible for one body to have more than one soul. He didn't need to feel her emotions to trust what she was saying. He didn't disbelieve her for a moment. His trust in her was absolute. But it was still a hard concept to wrap his head around. He nodded for her to continue.

We heard an explosion, Garrus scanned and we learned they were coming in from below. Garrus and Legion remained on the wall…though it was a fight to get him to stay there…he's always been protective of me." She shook her head. "Sorry. I didn't need to say that."

"Yes, you did…Siha…I need to know everything. I don't want anything between us."

"Jacob and I went downstairs. We discovered the doors had been centrally hacked. I was able to get to the first door and re-lock it without a problem. By the time we made it over to the second door it had already been overrun by mercs. A lot of them. When we were down to two mercs left in the room I made a dash for the door pad. I could see more mercs heading our way. I wasn't sure we could make it through another wave. I slapped the panel, but not before my shields went down and I took two hits. My side was a through and through, but my arm was bad. I had to dig out the bullet. I lost a lot of blood. I was weak. I should have tried to drain someone. With just the two of us, there just never seemed the time…."

He could feel the turmoil, the desire not to tell him something. Something big. He could feel her pain…or the pain she remembered. "Tell me everything, wife. Let me be there for you." He said gently.

She nodded. "We took out the first hall of mercs. I rounded the corner and walked into a fire spray. It was so hot, I couldn't dodge the flames. It's like my legs were moving in slow motion. I breathed in the fire, it cooked my lungs…I couldn't breathe…the pain…I could feel my armor melting into my skin. I could hear the snap and crackle as my skin burned off of me. That has to be the second most painful way to die." She admitted. "Then everything went black and I was in front of the 3rd door again."

Thane's heart slammed painfully in his chest. She'd died today. He could have lost her. He held her tight in his arms. He tilted her head up and kissed her with all the love in his heart. He looked into her eyes. "I love you could never adequately express the depth of my feelings for you, wife." He said softly. "And what do you consider the most painful way to die?" He asked curiously.

"To have the skin filleted off my living body." She said simply.

He looked at her with horror. "Have you…"

"No! I just imagine that would be the worst way to die." She assured him, sending soothing thoughts to him.

Relief flooded through him. He nodded. "Then what happened?"

"Garrus called us back upstairs. They were being overrun by the Bloodpack mercs. We fought our way to him. Garm, the bloodpack leader told me a few colorful things he'd love to do to my body and Garrus put a bullet through his eye. Garm didn't have anything more to tell me after that." She said with a smile.

Thane stared enraptured for a moment and then shook his head. Maybe I'll thank Garrus for that someday. Maybe.

"As soon as they were down, the gunship flew up and dropped off blue sun mercs and we were fighting for our lives again. Apparently, I killed the man fixing the gunship for nothing. Or it was flying at less than 100%. It is easier to live with myself thinking that. When that group of mercs went down, I discovered Garrus had strayed from my side. He commed me from the next room…I hurried in, but didn't make it in time. Two rockets detonated and he went down. I threw everything I had at the gunship and took it down, and then I focused on keeping Garrus alive."

"And what puzzle did you figure out when you saw his memory pictures?" Thane asked quietly.

She looked at him sadly; he could feel her heart breaking. She wrapped her arms around him and her skin nearly burned him.

"I have two souls, Thane." She reminded him sadly.

"And?" He asked… his voice cracking…with a sinking feeling in his heart.

"I have two lifemates."

The utter shock of it stunned him. He knew it was going to be big. He knew it was going to change their lives. But, he never thought it would be that. Never that. This was more painful than anything he'd ever experienced. Lifemates were sacred. How could the fates have done this to them? Why was she given two souls? What was he supposed to do, share her? She was his wife! Not some cheap toy to be passed around. "Who? Garrus?" He asked coldly.

She looked at him, eyes glassy, tears falling down her cheeks and nodded. He could feel her pain, both emotional and physical. Her heat was burning him. Damn it. She was going through _the heat_. He knew she had to bond with her lifemate soon or he would lose her. He wanted to kill something…he wanted to break something. He wanted to scream out his pain and fury at the injustice. But he didn't want to lose her. Not for anything in the world. If he had to share her to keep her, he would. Even if it shattered his heart. He moved her off of him and got up.

"Don't go, Thane. Don't leave me, husband. I'm sorry. I'll stay away from him. Just don't leave me. I love you." She cried.

His heart broke for her as much as it was breaking for him. He knew she meant what she said. She'd die to stay faithful to her love for him. "I'm not going anywhere, Siha. You're dying. You need to complete the bond. I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you." He said kissing her hot lips. "I'll make everything better. Just wait here." He said and he ran out the door, hitting the elevator at top speed. "EDI is Garrus still in the rec room?"

"Yes, Thane. But Shepard instructed no one is to go in there but Garrus. I can't let you in." She informed him.

"Damn it, EDI. Shepard is dying. Scan the room. I need to get to Garrus, he's the only one that can save her."

"I'll let you in." EDI told him.

"Thane…don't leave me." Shepard said weakly. She pulled herself up. She couldn't let him leave her. She stumbled out the door into the elevator.

Thane burst into the rec room. Garrus spun around and roared, "Get the hell out!" Recognition hit him. He pointed at Thane. "You! You can't have her. She's mine. I won't let you take her from me!"

Thane could see the turian's glassy eyes; he could feel the heat pouring off of him. He knew he had to be really careful right now. Garrus was highly aggressive and highly irrational. The need to bind had put him in a frenzy. "Shepard needs you, Garrus. She's dying. You're dying. Look beyond your hatred of me and go to her. You must complete the bond." The words tore at his heart, but there was nothing he could do about it.

Garrus fought his demons. Shepard needed him. He tore out of the fitness room. He had to find his lifemate. Thane was hot on his heels. They found her curled up in the elevator. "Siha!" Thane said, wanting to go to her. Garrus swung around standing between them. Aggression and heat rolled off of him.

"Garrus, listen to me. I need to tell her it's okay to bind with you. She doesn't want to cheat on our vows. She thinks I will leave her. I need to tell her it's okay."

Garrus stood back, allowing him entry, but watched his every move.

He rolled his wife over. She was red and delirious. He picked her up. Garrus lunged. He held his hand out and threw him into the elevator. "Stop it, Garrus. She's burning up. You both need to cool off NOW. I'm going to run a cold bath. You both need to get in it and cool off." He left the elevator at a run. He ran with her to the tub and laid her in it and set the temp on the water. He began to peel off her clothing. Garrus snarled at him.

He spun around. "I've had about enough. Do you think I like doing this? Don't you think it shatters me to be preparing her for another man? I never in my worst nightmares thought this could ever happen. I will share her with you if it keeps her alive. I _can't_ lose her." He said with tears falling down his cheeks. "I'm trying to save her life, so fight the godsdamned_ heat_ and let me." He turned his back on Garrus and removed his wife's clothing. When that was done he turned to Garrus. You need to get into the tub with her. You both need to cool down before it is too late." Thane closed his eyes a moment, trying to calm his anger. "Do you need help?" he asked coldly.

"No, but you need to leave." He stated.

"I can't get out of here soon enough. But I won't leave until I know she's okay." He told Garrus. "So keep your pants on or not, but get your ass in the water. The heat has got you aggressive and you could hurt her. You need to cool down."

"I would never hurt her." Garrus told him.

"Not on purpose, but while you're under the influence this much, you're dangerous whether you want to be or not, so get in the water before I knock your ass out and put you there." Thane said coldly.

Garrus knew he was being irrational. He was fighting to maintain control. He knew the drell was right. He removed his clothing and stepped into the cold water behind his vela. He sucked in his breath as it embraced him. His shaft shot back into its sheath like the hounds of hell were after it.

Thane had not wanted to see Garrus hard, but he had to put aside his feelings right now and concentrate on his wife. He was inwardly pleased when he saw Garrus' shaft disappear in a blink. Cold water was the bane of all males, but this time it was priceless. Between the two of them the water warmed too quickly. He drained the tub and filled it with more cold water. After about three more refills the glassiness left their eyes.

Shepard opened her eyes. She could feel Garrus' arms around her and she saw Thane sitting on the toilet, worry in his eyes. "What happened? Why are we…like this?" She asked, her eyes going wide.

Relief flooded through him. She was coherent. "You were both going through _the heat_. You were burning up. You had to be cooled off or you would have died."

"Thank you," Garrus said. This was the most embarrassing and awkward nightmare he could ever picture.

"Thane - " she began.

'I don't want to lose you, siha. If I have to share you to keep you alive, I will. I don't even have to think about it. I love you." He told her sincerely, but solemnly.

"I'm sorry - " She said.

"It is not your fault," Thane interrupted. "It's not his fault. The fault lies with the fates. I don't have to like it, but I do have to accept it. I'm not saying this is going to be easy, because it won't be. I'm not saying Garrus and I won't want to kill each other, because we will. But wanting and doing are two different things. I don't know how, but we'll weather this. We _have _to. I love you," he said and placed a tender kiss on her warm lips. "I think I'll be spending the night in life support." He said getting up from the toilet.

"No!" Shepard said adamantly. And both men looked at her like she'd lost her mind.

"You will not be spending the night in life support. Is that where you really want to sleep?" She asked.

"Of course not, wife. It is tearing me apart not being next to you at night. But - "

"No buts. I will come and get you later. We will work this out. We found a way. I saw it in the pictures." He looked at her sadly and nodded. He walked out of the cabin; head hung low and took the elevator to the rec room. He had some demons to work through and he was sure it would take him awhile to do so.

She programmed the water to drain and stood up, holding her hand out to Garrus.

"I'm sorry, vela. I know this is hard on everyone." He took her hand and let her help him up.

"The fates tend to have a reason for everything they do. So, perhaps I need you both in order to survive whatever is coming our way. I can't say. Perhaps someday I will find out the reasons behind all of this. But this will all be no more or no less than what we make of it."

"Easy for you to say." He said bitterly.

She spun around. "Is that what you think? Because I get you both somehow I'm not hurting as much as you are?" She pushed out and merged them.

All her misery, all her pain, all her heartache washed over him and he took a staggering step backwards. "I'm sorry. What I said was thoughtless. I didn't even mean it. I'm angry with the fates…not you. Spirits! I never meant to hurt you. I'd sooner cut off my own hand than hurt you. I love you, vela. Can you forgive me?" He asked her.

"Of course. I knew you weren't trying to hurt me. I just needed you to know that it wasn't any easier for me." She turned around and hit the quick dry. When she turned back to face him he was hard as a rock. She smiled at him. "At least now I know." She told him as they exited the tub.

He stood there a moment and then shook his head. "You know what?"

"What a naked turian looks like." She said with a smile. "I've been waiting years to find out."

She went over and poured them each a glass. He sat down on the sofa and she positioned herself to where she straddled his hips. She reached up and pulled off his visor, setting it on the table behind her. "I've waited so long for this, Garrus. I'm - " she flushed, "so wet for you right now." She admitted.

His shaft jerked painfully and swelled. He groaned. "Do you know what you do to me?" He ran his hands up the back of her thighs, sunk them into the soft flesh of her ass and pulled her into him, rubbing her against his hardness. "Every time I'm around you, I'm hard as stone, wanting to bury myself inside of you."

"Every time?" She asked seductively, rubbing up against him. "If I had known, you'd have been mine that much sooner …care to teach me how to make you writhe in pleasure?" His carapace was hard, but smooth to the touch. Probably from years of rubbing against his armor. His carapace cut up in the front covering his ribcage, protecting his heart and lungs. Below it was a trim, very well muscled belly. She grabbed his hand, ran her fingers from his palm to the tips of his blunted talons. Her tongue trailed the same path, when it got to the tip of his talon she slowly inserted it into her mouth, her tongue swirling around it, and then she slowly pulled it out.

Garrus shivered. "I don't think you will have any problem making me writhe, Shepard." He said with a nervous chuckle. He ran his thumb pad over the darker tip of her breast. It hardened and puckered.

She sucked in her breath at the rough contact of his thumb. She took both of his hands and brought them to her breasts, cupping them. "Touch them, hold them, squeeze them gently. Use your mouth gently on my nipples…use your tongue." She flushed thinking about just how good he was with his tongue.

"Your skin is turning pink." He said as he learned her breast, the weight, the feel…they were so soft.

"Yeah…I was remembering your tongue and what it could do to me." She said blushing even harder.

"So was I," he said thickly. He captured her nipple with his mouth, gently rolling it and then flicked the tip with his tongue. His shaft jerked when she cried out in pleasure. He treated her other breast to the same attention. He was learning fast just how much he loved breasts…well, hers anyway. He still couldn't get over how much this beautiful woman loved him…desired him. How easily and completely she responded to his touch. The beast within was eager but quiet, it knew it would be getting what it needed this time.

She put her hand behind his neck and placed her lips against the uninjured side of his mouth. She ran her tongue along the edge of his mouth; he crushed her to him and deepened the kiss. Their tongues danced and mated.

Shepard stood up and held her hand out to him.

He took it and allowed himself to be pulled off the sofa. She kneeled before him and ran her hands down the muscles of his belly, they rippled and flexed at her touch. She placed her lips against his belly and gave it a slight nip. She trailed her tongue lower. He groaned. She was surely going to kill him before the night was through. As hard as it was he gave her time to look at him.

His taloned toes spread wide to support his weight. He had a thick calf muscle that his legspur grew out of. She ran her hands up the backside of his feet, along the bulging calf muscle to his legspur. She grasped each spur and slid her hand up and back down its length twice, before resuming her upward journey. His thighs were trim, wide spread, but very toned. She slid her hands up the front of his thighs, feeling the way his muscles roped over them. Then she turned her attention to the part of him she'd been wanting to become familiar with for years. His penis and testicles seemed to have emerged from a pouch. His testicles were a little smaller than a human's, but much tighter. His cock was thick at the base, thicker than a human's, but it tapered as it went. It was probably eight or nine inches in length and ended with a more pronounced head. The edge of head had more depth and odd lumps on the underside of the edge. His shaft was flesh toned. She ran her fingers from the tip down to the base. It was damp to the touch, but not wet. Made sense if it had to easily slide out of a pocket.

He gritted his teeth when he felt the heat of her stare. Her gentle touch nearly undid him. His shaft jerked in response. He looked down at her and nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt her suck one of his testicles into her mouth. He felt her twirl her tongue around it and then she did the same with his other one. His shaft swelled. Her hand encircled the base of his shaft; she gave it a gentle squeeze. He felt the heat of her tongue as it slid from her hand to the tip of his shaft. His hips bucked against her. "Vela," he said in a strangled voice. He wanted to back away, uncertain of what she was doing, but she had a firm grip on him. He felt her hot breath on the head of his shaft; her soft tongue flicked the small slit. Then he was inside her soft, hot mouth and he had no more thoughts of backing away. He had no more thoughts at all. He felt her tongue roll over the head of his shaft and then she suckled, his hips bucked wildly against her and he nearly screamed from the pleasure. Nope, she was not going to have any trouble making him writhe. In fact, she was going to kill him. He just knew it. Between her hand, her hot mouth, her tongue and her suckling, he was done in. His shaft grew so thick he knew he was getting too close. "Shepard, stop."

She ran her tongue over the small slit and looked up at him. "Am I doing something wrong? Is there another way you'd prefer me to do it?"

"Not wrong…just - hmm…you're about to – er…I'm about to…I'm not ready to end things just yet." He admitted.

She gave him a wicked smile. "I don't think that's going to be a problem." She told him and slid him back into his mouth.

He felt a hard suckle and he was lost. His hips bucked, he threw back his head and roared as he exploded into her mouth. She continued to suck lightly and his hips continued to rock against her. He had never felt anything like that before in his life. He was stunned by the depth of her giving and if he could love her any more than he did he would.

He held his hand out to her and pulled her up. He lowered his forehead to hers. "Thank you, vela…no one's...umm, I've never - "

"That was the first time anyone's done that for you?" She asked gently.

"Yes…a turian's mouth is not exactly designed for…that. I've never been with another species before."

"Neither have I." She told him. "I wasn't sure what you would like…if I do something you don't like tell me…I want this to be perfect for us."

"It is, vela. I don't think there is anything you could do to me that I wouldn't like. I'm liking it all too much." He admitted.

"Good. Because so am I." She said and ran her tongue along his mandible, suckling its tips.

"Spirits…even that feels like heaven."

"You haven't seen heaven yet," she said seductively, as she took his hand and led him over to the bed.

He felt his shaft harden. Damn if she wasn't right…it was not going to be a problem. He followed her up on the bed and laid between her legs. He ran his tongue down her neck to the tip of her breast and flicked it. He gently nibbled her nipple and gave it another flick.

She needed them connected. She pushed out and merged their auras. Love, desire, and pleasure coursed through her, intensifying her own feelings.

He could feel his mouth at her breast. Like it was his own nipple being flicked. It was the strangest sensation since he didn't have a chest…at least nothing remotely like hers. He could feel her emotions and they heightened his. In fact it was hard to tell whose was whose. He trailed his tongue down her flat belly and dipped it into her navel. The jeweled belly ring danced on the tip of his tongue before he moved lower. He gave the side of her belly a nip and then reached up and grabbed a pillow. "Lift your hips," he said and slid the pillow under her, raising her hips to the optimal level. Allowances had to be made for his carapace.

He spread her legs wide so they would not come into contact with the injured side of his face. He stared down at the core he remembered so well. He could smell her desire and the need to bury himself inside of her nearly overwhelmed him. He trailed his tongue up her inner thigh and nipped the top of it. Trying to give himself a moment to calm down. When he had control of himself he slid his tongue through her damp folds to find the hidden button that gave her so much pleasure last time. His hips jerked when his tongue nudged the button. Damn that felt too good. He twirled his tongue around the bud, gently nipped it and flicked it with his tongue. She cried out and bucked, but was careful to keep her legs spread. He ran his tongue down her slit and entered her. He could feel her tiny muscles gripping him. He curled his tongue up just a little and she cried out again. His unbandaged mandible flared. He remembered just where she liked it. He continued to flick the spot then withdrew and lavished the nub with equal attention. He flicked his tongue faster and harder over the nub. He gently inserted one of his talons into her. He felt her body grow tense. He reached down with his other hand and squeezed the tip of his shaft hard. He did not want to come with her.

"Garrus…" She cried out. "I'm about to …ahhh.." her world shattered as she came.

His hips bucked when hers did, but he thankfully didn't come. He slowed his movements against her button, coming to a gradual stop. He sunk his tongue into her one last time, gave her nub one final flick, and then crawled back up her body. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and held him close. He never wanted her to let go.

"I love you, Garrus," she said as she pulled him in for a kiss.

He jerked the pillow out from under her hips and she gave a startled gasp as her ass hit the bed. She gave his tongue a little nip and then soothed it with flicks from her tongue. He wrapped his tongue around hers, squeezed it and pulled back to look down on her. "I love you, vela. Are you ready to be mine?

She gave him a soft smile. "I've been yours for years…You've kept me waiting too long, Garrus."

"Never again will you have to wait, vela. I'm yours whenever you need me." He told her.

"Be careful what you say, Garrus…I might just hold you to it." She said suggestively.

"Hold me any way you want to and I'll be a happy man." He said flaring one mandible, giving her a lopsided grin. He pressed the tip of his shaft at her core and slowly slid in. He could feel her sheath stretching to accommodate him. She was so hot, so tight and her muscles were clutching at him.

She sighed in pleasure "Do you realize just how long my heart has belonged to you? I went down on the elevator that night before Ilos to tell you how I felt about you, but I couldn't bring myself to risk our friendship."

"I wish I'd have known. I nearly lost it when I saw you in that little black scrap. I wanted to bury myself inside of you and never leave." He looked down at her with all the love inside him. "There was only one before you…I'm not exactly a lady's man…I'm a little awkward-"

"And it was endearing." She said with a smile.

He pulled out and slowly slid back in, nearly screaming from the pleasure of her tight, hot sheath. When she nodded he began to move faster and harder. He could feel her soft petals brushing his shaft as he entered her. He felt the beast inside growing frantic, pushing at him. He grabbed her hips in his hands and began slamming into her.

"Yes!" She cried out. He could feel her body coil tighter. Their combined pleasure was too much for him. His shaft swelled. The pressure was intense. The head of his shaft started tingling, the beast within pounding at his head until he tore his way through. Ancient words fell from his mouth. "All that I have…all that I am…is yours…for eternity." He threw his head back and bellowed as he exploded deep inside of her, prongs anchored him tightly. He fell on top of her and sank his teeth deep into her left shoulder.

Pain mixed with the pleasure of her orgasm. Her eyes went vacant. A past memory surfaced. "Yes," she said softly. "All that I have, all that I am is yours…for eternity." And she bit into his tough skin hard.

She pushed his head to the wound he'd made on her shoulder. "Bite again…Drink from me." He wasn't sure why he complied, but he placed his teeth gently over the holes already there and bit down, fresh blood flowed and he lapped at it. He felt strength and heat pour into him, it was nearly narcotic. She groaned and bucked against him.

When he pulled back he could see the tiny wounds already clotting, healing. She was remarkable. And she was his in every way. He felt himself anchored deep inside of her. This remarkable, beautiful, larger than life human was his Lifemate. The beast within receded and fell completely silent. It got what it was after all along, its job was done…his soul was finally complete and content.

He adjusted them slightly so they were on their sides. He ran his fingers through her sweaty hair. He could feel the tiny aftershocks of her orgasm, made all the more intense from their connection.

"Garrus, one of your…prongs is hitting me just perfectly inside. I can't stop…coming." She said breathlessly.

"I know, I can feel it. Spirits…" he gasped as his shaft swelled hard and fast. He brought his blunted talon down to her hidden nub and massaged it until she stiffened, brought his mouth to hers and muffled their cries as they came again.

"Garrus…" She said after a few minutes.

"I know, but we're fine. I don't have anything left in me." He assured her. Her muscles continued to squeeze and caress him. His jaw fell open when he felt himself swell and his balls grow tight. "If I'm coming again…you're coming with me." He said breathlessly. He massaged her hidden nub again and lowered his mouth to her breast. A gentle nip and he flicked it with his tongue. He wrapped his tongue around her nipple and squeezed. Another orgasm shook them. He saw stars for a moment, and then sank his teeth into her shoulder, lapping at her blood as she encouraged him. He felt her bite and sense of peace flooded through him. His mind returned to their predicament. He knew he'd probably pass out if he orgasmed again, granted that would solve the issue, but not in a way he wanted. So he had to figure out another way. He turned over on his back so that she straddled him. He could feel the head of his shaft touching her womb. They smiled at each other at the same time. Because he was seated deeper inside her, the pressure was taken off the prong anchor and it stopped stimulating her, thus her aftershocks lessened and came to a stop. His shaft finally released them. As he pulled out she severed the connection and fell on top of him.

"That was a ride I will never forget, husband." She said into his ear hole, utterly exhausted.

He stilled as a wave of joy hit him. He was her husband…she his wife. Bonded as deeply as only lifemates could be. "Nor will I, wife. But I plan to spend the rest of my life making sure you never do." He told her. She had given him the most fulfilling, most mind-blowing sex of his life. No one in this damned whole galaxy could be happier than he was. He rolled them onto their sides and draped his leg over hers.

"Husband?" She asked tentatively.

"Wife?"

"Would you…I don't know…maybe consider-"

"Anything." He said sincerely.

"Be careful what you agree to before it is asked." She said with a soft smile.

"What do you wish of me?" He asked gently.

Rip the band-aid off, she thought. "Your hand in marriage." She said. "Will you marry me, Garrus?"

He stilled and his mouth fell open. She'd just made him happier. He didn't even think that could be possible.

"I'm so sorry. I forgot about your father. I shouldn't have put you in that position. Please, forget-"

He placed a blunted talon over her mouth to still it. "I have no intention of forgetting anything; I don't give a rat's ass about my father right now. You are already my wife, and I would gladly have the world know it. But are you sure you want us public? The war was only 30 years ago; you might face a lot of criticism from other humans."

"No more than you would from your kind. If you don't want to or you think it's too soon, I understand-" She said

"Stop doing that," he interrupted, placing his talon against her mouth. "It was never a question for me. I just wanted to make sure you were aware of all the …ramifications. And too soon? Are you nuts? I've waited too many years to have you as it is." He rubbed his talon along her lower lip, opened her mouth and slipped his tongue inside. He had never felt like he really fit in anywhere, unless he was with her. But now he felt like he'd come home. "What kind of wedding do you want?" He asked curiously.

"I never have had dreams of a Barbie-doll wedding, so I don't really care. Small with a few friends and family or large, whatever you like. Why don't we find out how your family will react before we decide? If they don't want to be a part of it, we'll just keep it small with just our friends." She said.

"Sounds like a plan, vela." He said softly, wondering how badly his father was going to explode when he heard the news.

She picked up his hand and looked at it. Ran her finger across a blunted talon. "You are the only turian I've met that trims his talons. Why are yours shorn so short?" She asked him.

"For you. I've worn them short ever since…well, not long after I met you. I had to be near you and didn't want to risk hurting you. It took me a long time to whittle the quick back this far…but I'd never be able to touch you the way I do if they were long and sharp. And I like touching you." He said seductively.

He was the sweetest man. "I was gone for two years and you kept them short?" She asked.

"I guess it was a way to help me remain close to you. And I'm more than glad I kept it up." He told her honestly.

She rested her hand gently upon the injured side of his face. Wishing he'd never been hurt. Wishing she could take his pain away. She felt her hand grow warm and begin to tingle. That's odd. She closed her eyes and focused her sight. When she opened them she looked at her hand. Her teal, purple and gold aura and his green and blue came into focus. She looked at her hand again. She saw an odd movement as something skittered slowly up her wrist? What the hell? She watched it makes its way up her arm. It didn't look dangerous or threatening, and she could sense that it had been a part of Garrus, so she wasn't scared…just curious as to what it could be. It crawled over her shoulder and disappeared. She shrugged. Then her eyes popped open.

Garrus pulled her hand away and grabbed her chin in his hand, moving her head so he could get a better look at her cheek. "What did you do, vela?" He asked in horror.

She reached her hand up to touch her sore cheek. "I don't know. What's wrong with my face?"

He pulled her out of bed and took her to the bathroom. "Lights on," he said. They stood side by side in the mirror. The scars on his face where she had been touching now resided on her cheek, while his was scar free.

"I can heal you?" she asked in awe.

"No, you most definitely cannot. Look what happened to you." He admonished her.

"I heal fast; I'm not worried about me." She said matter of fact.

"I am worried about you, so do _not_ think of doing that again," he warned, as he led her from the bathroom and back to bed. "I'll be right back," he said as slipped into his under suit and out of their room.

"EDI? I need you to scan Garrus when you get the opportunity. I want to get him a wardrobe. Please see that clothes for every occasion are delivered to my…our cabin. I'll move the chair, but I need the closet extended again. I also want a larger bed brought in; donate my current one to any organization that needs it most. Make it happen during our next mission."

"Right away, Shepard…and congratulations…again" EDI told her.

"You…um…didn't listen in on _all_ of that, right?" She asked in horror.

"No, Shepard. When your temperatures rose and your erogenous zones heated up, I departed. I didn't want to fry my circuits." EDI told her.

"Very funny, EDI" She said with an embarrassed laugh.

Shepard wasn't sure how long he'd be gone, but she needed to freshen up. Having sex three times in a row had left things a bit of a mess. She sat down on the john, set the temp and used the bidet…the soothing cool water felt good. She then hopped into the shower, gelled up, rinsed off, slapped the quick dry and dashed back to bed.

Garrus walked over to the mess and piled a tray full of human and turian food, then headed back to the cabin. When he stepped into the cabin she was still gloriously naked, sitting on the bed waiting for him. He flared one mandible, giving her a lopsided grin. He could not think of a better way to be greeted. He brought the tray over and placed it in front of her on the bed. She raised her eyebrow and gave him the once over. He chuckled, pulled off his undersuit and crawled into bed beside her.

"What does _vela_ mean?" She asked curiously as they polished off the last of the food.

"Your translator didn't translate it for you?" He asked as he removed the tray from the bed.

"I don't have a translator. I don't have any implants. The ones they used to bring me back I had Dr Chakwas remove as soon as I got to the ship. She said they were so eager to be out of me that they literally jumped into her hands. The expression on her face was priceless." She said with a big smile.

Garrus sucked in his breath, lifemate or not he was far from immune to that smile. Damn he was hoping not to look like an idiot anymore. He cleared his throat. "I thought all biotics even all soldiers had to have implants?" he asked her as he moved the empty food tray to the bedside table.

"They tried…once. They'll not being trying again. I flipped them head over arse and showed them just how wrong they were about me needing an implant. 'I'm a biotic god!'" She said and laughed.

He looked at her questioningly.

"Oops…you should ask Thane and Legion about that. Take that back. Ask Thane. Funny as hell. Happened when I went to recruit Samara. A drugged up volus thought he was a biotic god…'fear me!'" She said holding her hand up. "I gave him a slight shove; he fell flat on his face and said he'd destroy the universe later." She held her sides laughing so hard it hurt. "Oh god…it hurts…make it stop." And she laughed harder, tears pouring down her cheeks. "Oww…Garrus…husband…help me…ahhh." She laughed harder.

Garrus was at a loss. How do you stop someone from laughing? He didn't want to make her sad again…didn't want to hurt her. The light bulb brightened. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Her laughter faded as her desire grew. She jumped back and pushed him down.

"I want to see it happen." She said.

"See what happen?" He asked curiously.

"I want to watch little Garrus come out to play." She said suggestively.

He fell back against the pillows and groaned. He was sure he'd have performance anxiety now. "A watched pot, Shepard."

"Oh don't be silly, not with me around." She ran her hands up his inner thighs. She nipped the closest thigh. "What is this?" She asked pointing to a hard nub at the bottom of his sheath pocket.

Garrus groaned again. "My urethra." Could he be any more embarrassed? He felt her hot breath on his sheath opening. Then her tongue ran the length of the slit, gently probing inside. He gritted his teeth and curled his toes; he stirred and began to harden…fast.

"You are so fascinating, so magnificent." She said as she saw the head emerge from its protective lair. She bent down and nibbled the tip, and licked the small slit. It jumped into her mouth and she had to back up a bit to laugh. As it rose to its full size the testicles were pulled out of the pocket. Damn if that wasn't one of the most amazing things she'd ever seen. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at him. "69?"

He looked at her like she was crazy. What could an element have to do with what they were about to do?

She laughed, grabbed his legs, pulled him down the bed a bit, turned herself around, laid next to him on the bed and turned him sideways, then ran her tongue the length of his shaft.

Garrus could smell her desire and her hips were right in front of him. 69. He chuckled. He got it…and elements had nothing to do with it. He grabbed her hips and brought her to his mouth. When he couldn't take any more he grabbed her hand, twirled her around, and pulled her on top of him. He lowered her slowly onto his hard shaft. He grabbed her hips and rocked her against him. His head was tilted at the perfect angle to see where they were joined. He felt the connection as soon as she merged them and he grew harder. Her breasts were swaying and her head was thrown back. He worked her harder, slamming her down against him. He swelled further and his testicles tightened. He rubbed his thumb against her hidden nub and she cried out grinding down on him, he rocked her against him twice more before his prongs anchored him deep inside her. He growled out as he erupted into her womb. He pulled her down, bit into her left shoulder and he lapped at the blood that filled him with strength.

"More she said as she held his head to her wound and bit into his shoulder." She pulled up and looked down at him. "Only one time?" she asked.

"Hell, no," he said and turned them on their sides.

His prong struck gold and she moaned. "One of these times we are going to have to ride this ride until the end, husband. I'm game."

"I promise you…one day we will." He said.

When his shaft released her, she rolled out of bed, held out her hand and brought him with her to the shower.

She grabbed a loofah sponge, poured something that smelled like vanilla spice onto it and asked him to turn around. As the water slapped against him, he felt her slide the loofah down his carapace and over his ass, caressing him as much as washing him. She dropped down to run the loofah down his legs. No one had ever bathed him before and he couldn't believe how arousing a simple bath could be.

She stood up and asked him to turn back around. She ran the loofah along his arms, across his carapace and then down his belly. She dropped to her knees to run the loofah down his legs and then retraced her way back up his legs, running the loofah gently down his hard shaft. He groaned and his shaft jerked.

He was already on fire when he felt her tongue, her teeth and then felt his head slide into the heat of her mouth. She ran her tongue to the base of him and then back up his shaft, licked the small slit before taking him back into her mouth. Her hand moved on his shaft as she suckled. He felt himself swell. "Vela," he gasped and pulled her up.

He took the loofah from her hand. He reached behind her and poured more of the liquid soap on it. He spun her around and slowly slid the loofah down her back and over her beautiful ass. He crouched down so he could reach her legs. She giggled when he touched the backs of her knees. He lowered himself to his knees and turned her back around, sliding the loofah up the front of her legs. He pushed her legs further apart and ran the loofah gently across her heated flesh. She groaned and her hips bucked towards him. He dropped the loofah, ran his talons up the back of her thighs and brought her to his mouth. She cried out, her hands caressing his crest, her hips undulating against his mouth as he pleasured her. He felt her grip tighten, holding him to her as her body stiffened and she came for him. He picked up the loofah and finished working his way back up her body. He watched her nipples tighten and soap bubbles part like twin rivers around her peaks. He brought his mouth to her breast and wrapped his tongue around the bud and gave it a gentle squeeze. He nipped it and soothed it with his tongue. She moaned his name in frustration.

He chuckled, turned her around, let her brace herself against the shower wall and slid into her tight sheath from behind. He wrapped one arm around her to hold her close, his other hand slid down her belly, through her tight curls to the hidden nub. As he continued to rock into her womb he felt himself swell and his balls tighten. He quickened the pace against her nub and felt her body coil. "Come for me, vela." He whispered in her ear. She cried out and her muscled clenched him. He was lost. He growled and spent himself deep inside of her. His head fell forward and he bit into her left shoulder, taking in the blood that he needed.

She programmed the water off and the quick dry on. He held her up against him and carried her out of the shower and down to the sofa. He sat down, her on top of him, and hugged her close. She leaned back against him as they waited for the tie to release them.

"What does _vela_ mean?" She asked him again.

"I'm sorry, I guess I got distracted before. It means…well, I guess the closest translation would be 'my heart' or 'my love'. …which has me puzzled why Saren called you vela."

"He was mocking me and Nihlus, I'm sure.

"Nihlus Kryik?" He asked surprised.

"Yes, he was on the Normandy for our shakedown run. We'd know each other for a while…or I should say he'd known me. He'd read my military files and had been following me around for days…evaluating me for the Spectres. He eventually worked up the nerve to tell me what he felt about me. We decided to have a relationship. I think you'd have liked him a lot. He was not your typical turian and did things his way, not the turian way."

"That is where you'd be wrong, wife. He wanted you, I wanted you, we could never have been anything more than enemies." His shaft had released them, but he was content to stay inside of her for as long as possible.

"Maybe…maybe not. He scouted out ahead of us on Eden Prime – it was the first mission of many we were to share together. As we talked over his private channel he stopped calling me Shepard and started calling me vela. Apparently, Saren heard his last transmission to me. Now that I know what it means, I guess he thought Nihlus was in love with me, so he wanted to hurt me by calling me what Nihlus called me."

"Nihlus _was_ in love with you. Vela is a very…_strong_ word. It is not used lightly. Shepard, you're an easy woman to fall in love with and a hard one to let go of. I wouldn't doubt if some part of Saren fell in love with you too. No. Hear me out. Calling you vela the first time would have had great shock value, provided you knew what the word meant, but after that it would cease to have any value…for him to keep using it means he would have developed some feelings for you, even if he didn't want them. I think that's why he didn't drop you over the waterfall on Virmire…he had the time to, but he didn't… I also think that's why you were able to turn him away from sovereign in the end." He explained.

"That's crazy. I was able to turn Benezia." She pointed out.

"Benezia never wanted what Saren and Sovereign wanted. She fought it the whole time. That's why you were able to help her; she just needed a small boost. Saren believed completely in what he was doing. A small boost never would have worked on him." He pointed out.

His shaft finally withdrew from her and back into its sheath and she turned and curled up on his lap, her hand making lazy circles on his carapace. His carapace was hard, like his legspurs and facial fringes, but he could still feel it and it was a bit distracting.

"We've spent all this time talking about me, husband…we still need to talk about you. You have two years to fill me in on."

Garrus sighed. He knew things would work their way around to him eventually. He held her tight, leaned forward and took his visor from the table and handed it to her. "Look at the inside." He instructed.

She peered at the inside of his visor and saw several names, the first and largest was her own. Then there was a string of eleven names, names she'd never heard of, one scratched out. She slid her finger across her own name and looked at him questioningly.

"hmmm. I've – er, been in love with you a long time, wife. I carved your name in my visor years ago, not long after we met." He said clearing his throat. "I respected you, I loved you; we were the ultimate team. But, it was more than that. That night that I – er…hmmm…bit you, I claimed you as my mate. I didn't know we were lifemates then, but I knew I had to make you mine. I know it's something we should have discussed first, because any turian who saw the mark would know you were mine…but I was… er – not myself. I was...hmmm, swept up in the moment." He said apologetically.

She pulled him down for a brief kiss. "If I had known, I would have gladly marked you too. I was so head over arse in love with you, Garrus. It had been driving me crazy trying to figure out ways to get you to see me as a woman."

"That's why you tormented me so much." Garrus said with a lopsided smile. "Seeing you as a woman was the problem. I always saw you as a woman. I didn't want to …you were the Commander. You were _The Shepard_. You were my friend. I never imagined you would see me as a man. But, I found I could not stay away from you. I had to protect you…I had to be near you. And being near you became such sweet torture. I was always hard around you. Always ready to..to…but, I couldn't bear to risk what we had become. Our nights together meant everything to me. I, hmmm…it felt like we were a couple, and during those times…I - er, pretended that we were. I know that sounds silly-"

She put a finger to his mouth and cupped the side of his face. "It doesn't. I pretended the same thing. I used to dream of us making love when you held me at night. Of course, I didn't know what a turian looked like, so it wasn't as nice as the dreams I'll have now." She said with a chuckle.

"You will still dream about us making love?" He asked. At least he was not the only one. He wanted to be inside of her all the time. Awake or asleep.

"Yes." She said and smiled when she felt the hardness at her side. She slid down and wrapped her hand around his shaft, pushed out and merged them. She breathed hot air on it. "Keep talking." She said as she touched her tongue to him…and nearly jumped from the pleasure she felt when she touched him.

"I'll try to," he gasped and ran his talons through her hair as she pleasured him. He glanced down watching her mouth slide down him and then turned away. He'd never get through his story if he watched her love him, it was going to be hard enough as it was. "After you died, my life had no meaning. You had been my sun and it had gone dark. When the escape pods were rounded up we were all taken to the Citadel. I stayed because there was no place else for me to go." He took deep ragged breaths, his voice growing husky. "I ended back with C-Sec, it was all I knew. But I was running on autopilot, there was nothing much left to me. Apparently that is what C-Sec wanted. I became one of C-Sec's most decorated officers. It meant nothing to me. I didn't even really notice. A year and a half went by like that." He groaned and his hips bucked into her. "My..uhh…father called and told me just how proud he was of meeee...ahhh…and I became angry for the first time, felt anything for the first time." Every time he got close and started to pull her away she would pinch him and begin again. He was going crazy. "I wanted to scream at him that the only reason I was the man he wanted me to be was because I lost my mate, a human Spectre and how did he like that? I never said any such thing, but the fire inside me grew. I was reliving the pain," he stopped and panted, she pinched him and he groaned, "of losing you. I became angry and bitter, rules and regulations stopped meaning anything to me, I started doing things my way and was pissing C-Sec off. About four months before you found me, I quit C-Sec and headed to Omega. I needed to do something. I saved another turian, Sidonis, and we started up a group of our…ahhh…own and started taking down the mercs. There were twelve of us in all. After a few months and a lot of killing later, they were done, but I didn't listen. Moral fell, but I pushed them for more anyway. I ignored everything you and my father tried to teach me. I was unstoppable and had to win at all cost. I had to purge Omega." His hips thrust into her and he was panting again. She pinched him. "Wife..." he warned "I am beyond what I can take."

"You are stronger than you know. Finish your story." She told him and began to suckle.

Payback was going to be a bitch later. "But the cost was too high. One of my team was captured, Sidonis, he broke. He drew me away from the team and they were bombed, killed. By the time I got back to them only two were left alive and they didn't last long against the mercs. I took a lot of them down and they backed off, but the damage had already been done. The only one left alive on my team was Sidonis. Someday I hope to correct that…ahhh…maybe; right now I really don't care. That is where you found me…making my last stand." He pulled her up hard, her suction broke with a pop and it nearly did him in. He slammed her down on his shaft and buried himself to the hilt. He closed his eyes in bliss. He could swear he had build up all the way down to his toes. He could feel her pleasure and his own. At least he knew that because they were merged his wife was as ready to come as he was. He lifted her hips and ground her down against him. He slammed her down on him three more times and it was over. He literally screamed as he exploded and exploded and exploded into her. He was so drained, but he'd never felt anything better. He pulled her forward and sank his teeth into her left shoulder taking in the blood that revitalized him. She held his head to her tightly and he shuddered as he felt her answering bite. They sat there cuddling and content, waiting for his shaft to release them and not in a hurry for it to do so.

She pulled him down and placed her forehead against his. "If you decide to go after Sidonis. Do not do anything rash without more details." She put a finger to his mouth to still it. "If he did what he did for money or bitterness, do as you will. But, if he did what he did out of fear or because he'd been tortured…if he feels remorse or sadness, then let him live with what he sowed. It is a far greater punishment than you could ever give him. Please…think on my words." She said softly and placed tender kisses all over his face, a final one on his mouth. She slipped her tongue inside for a quick dance and curled against his carapace.

He understood her words, but didn't give a rat's ass about Sidonis right now. He'd never been happier or more content in his life. When he finally slipped out of his wife and back into his sheath, she disconnected them, got up and stretched…and spirits did she look nice doing so. But he knew they'd dallied enough. She needed to find her other husband. It tore at his heart to think that way, but that was the truth of their lives now. Heaven and hell. He could not give up the heaven no matter how much hell hurt…He would live his life for the heaven and do his damnedest to try to overlook the hell.

She took another brief shower, threw on a barely there wrap around dress and went to get Thane. She was so conflicted. She was happy and miserable at the same time. She hated hurting either one of them, for it tore at her equally as bad.

She entered life support and he spun around the moment he heard the door open. A whole range of emotions slid over his face. She ran to him and flung her arms around him. She needed to hold him but worried he would reject her. He stiffened a moment and then folded her into his arms. He held her so tightly she could barely breathe. Tears poured down her face. "I'm so sorry. I love you so much, Thane. So goddamned much."

"I know, Siha." He said softly. His own tears joined hers. His hand pulled the bow that held her dress together, it parted and he slid it down her arms. It pooled at her feet. He could see the puckered turian bond mark on her left shoulder, but he swallowed the pain. Right now he had to make her his again.

She unsnapped his shirt and fell to the floor next to her dress. She fell to her knees and pulled his pants down. He gave them a small kick. He felt the connection when she merged them and shivered. He felt her hot breath and then her mouth encircle him. He ran his fingers through her soft hair as she suckled him. When he could take no more he pulled her up, he sat her down on the table and hooked her legs over his shoulders. His tongue went straight for her hidden nub, attacking it, caressing it, suckling it. She cried out his name in pleasure. He inserted his fingers into her hot sheath and curled them up. Her hips bucked and he took her in his mouth, suckling the nub as his fingers worked their magic. Her body stiffened, she flung her head back and screamed as she came. He soothed her with fingers and tongue and slowly came to a stop. He sat on the chair and pulled her on top of him. He slowly slid her down his engorged shaft. She was so hot, so tight he nearly screamed himself. When she was fully seated he pulled her down and kissed her until they were breathless. His tongue ran the shell of her ear; he nibbled her lobe and trailed kisses down her to her breasts. He cupped them and brought each of them to his mouth. He licked and suckled them until she was crying out with pleasure, as she ground against him. He grabbed her hips and worked her against him…harder…faster.

She captured his mouth in a scorching kiss as he pounded into her. She ran her tongue along his cheek fringe and nibbled on is soft cheek. She flung her head back. "Oh god…yes." She moaned as she felt him swell deep inside of her.

He unerringly found her pleasure nub and began to rub it, increasing the speed in time to his thrusts. "Come for me, Siha!"

"Yes!" she cried as her body stiffened. He increased the pressure a bit and she threw her head back and cried out as she came.

When he felt her muscles squeezing him he could take no more, he shouted as his shaft anchored them and he exploded into her womb. His head fell and his teeth sunk deep in her right shoulder. She held his head tightly to her and told him to take more. He sucked on the wound and she cried out in pleasure. He continued to suckle the wound. She groaned and ground herself against him. Her body stiffened as she had another orgasm. He chuckled when he felt his wife's bite.

They clung to each other tightly as they savored the aftershocks. When his shaft finally released them, he stayed buried inside her as long as possible. They finally let go of each other and got dressed. She took his hand and led him the elevator. He was starting to get agitated, so she kept sending him soothing thoughts. When they entered the cabin Garrus had his pants on and was sitting on the sofa with a brandy in his hand.

The two men eyed each other coldly. She felt as if they were two veran circling each other ready to fight over a bitch in heat. Of course, that left her being the bitch and it was rather unflattering.

She sat down next to Garrus and pulled Thane down on her other side. The tension was so thick she feared it would suffocate them all. She took Garrus' hand and sent soothing, calming thoughts to both. She pushed out and merged her aura with Thanes', since she was most familiar with it, then she pushed out again and merged with Garrus. She gasped at the turmoil that washed over her. She panted for a moment trying to come to grips with all three sets of boiling emotions. She continued to send calming thoughts. She followed it with all the love she had in her. She felt their hands tighten on her and felt their love flow back to her. Her eyes flew open, she looked from one to the other and a wide, wicked smile spread across her face. Both men just stared. She felt their desire. Damn if she wasn't sore right now, but the greater good called for sacrifice. Before they went to bed…in the same bed, she wanted things to end on a more civil note than barely contained rage.

"Gentlemen," she said in her most sultry, wicked voice. "I'm wanting to try something and I hope you will agree. I want to see if perhaps I can't give us all a happy ending…at least just for the night." She said pouring her love and desire into her touch, into her aura. "The only thing I ask is do not stop touching me for any reason. If you get out of aura range, you will no longer feel me. Do you like what you're feeling right now?" she asked. She knew they did, even if they refused to admit it.

The refused to look at each other, but both said they did. She smiled again. "Good. Now untie my dress Garrus," she said as he was closer to the side the knot was belted on. He hesitated briefly, and then complied. She shrugged her shoulders and it fell to her wrists. Both men stared at her and she could feel their desire growing. "Touch me with your other hand before you release my hand to let the dress fall to the floor."

She continued to give them each instructions until they were all standing their together naked. She could feel the tension beginning to come back so she poured more soothing, more love, more desire into her touch and into her aura. She had to figure out a way for this to work quick so she didn't lose them. Then it came to her. It was something she'd never imagined ever considering doing and I mean not **_ever_**. But sometimes great sacrifices were called for. She unwittingly hurt both these men that she loved, so the sacrifice was hers to make. She began to pour her love and desire into the bond and led them over to the night table.

"Thane, grab the lube please." His eye brow ridges rose. They never bothered to use it; there were much more fun ways to make her ready. He pulled out the bottle. "I know initially you are going to feel uncomfortable with what I'm going to ask you to do. All I ask is that you trust me and know in the end you will get much pleasure out of it." She said seductively. She pulled them both onto the bed and increased the thoughts she was sending them. She bade each to sit opposite of each other and then had them keep moving closer. She poured love and desire into her touch and started telling them how hot and wet she was. Anything to keep them going. Finally they were nearly touching each other in their most intimate area. She smiled and asked them to lube up for her. When they were lubed she turned to face Thane, he was the much thicker of the two and there is no way she was having him go anywhere but her core. No way in hell. She began lowering herself until each of her openings came into contact with their shafts. Damn, she struggled to keep her fear at bay. It was not what she needed to pass on to them at this time. Things were far too fragile right now. One misstep could cause serious repercussions.

She slowly lowered herself onto them. She had to go slow because of Thane's size anyway. She could feel herself stretching. There was some pain, but nothing she couldn't hide…at least so she thought.

"Vela, I don't want to hurt you." Garrus said softly, his teeth gritting in pleasure. They both felt his pleasure. They felt everything each was feeling. Three times the emotion. Three times the pleasure. It was nearly too much to bear.

"It's a virgin, it just needs to get used to things." She reassured him and hoped like hell that was the case. When she was fully seated, she sat there a moment trying to adjust to the discomfort. Both men were shaking waiting for her okay. "Don't move yet, but touch me…anywhere. Lick me, kiss me, nibble me anywhere. And they did. By the time she was ready, her body was a live wire. She nodded and they both grabbed onto her hips. They began to move her. At first it was awkward, but then they were able to establish a pattern that suited them both. She flung her head back against Garrus' shoulder and cried out in pleasure. They all cried out in pleasure.

Thane leaned in and suckled at her bouncing breasts. She cried out again and held his head to her breast.

It was the strangest feeling for each of them. Each of them felt every move the other made. For the men it was doubly awkward because they were each feeling what they'd never wanted to feel…or at least where they never wanted to feel it. But the tri-fold pleasure quickly over road any insecurities they had. It was, after all, her pleasure they were feeling.

She took one of Garrus' talons, brought it to her mouth and suckled it, then lowered it to her breast. She felt his rough pad flick across her nipple. Garrus ran his hand from her breast down through her tight curls to her hidden button. He was careful not to touch Thane.

She cried out and bucked against them, causing both of them to cry out in pleasure. Since Garrus was occupied, Thane took control of her hips and rocked her against them harder and faster. The men looked at each other only brief enough to nod and looked away. Garrus sped up his tempo on her nub; Thane suckled her breast and gave the nipple a nip before suckling it again. "Guys…" she cried out. "I'm about to come." They worked her faster, harder…her body stiffened for a brief moment and then she screamed as her orgasm hit her. The men threw their heads back and yelled out their own release. Their heads fell and they bit into her shoulders. She held their heads in place telling them to drink. Thane suckled hard. He knew she liked it. She cried out and bucked against them. "Oh god...don't stop." He continued to suckle until her body stiffened again and she came. They all cried out again.

Garrus' prongs were causing some discomfort, but nothing compared to the pleasure they'd all received.

She knew logically this was a long way from making everything all right…but, she hoped it was a nice first baby step.

Garrus wrapped his arms around her, cupping her breasts. Thane leaned in and captured her lips in a deep, scorching kiss. Garrus' hand slid down through her curls to find her again. He teased and tormented her, until her body began to shake with the need to release. Thane bit her neck playfully and slid his tongue down to her hard nipples. He suckled and nipped them until she was ready to scream. They had not even been released from their tie yet and the men had grown harder within her. Garrus and Thane nodded to each other and looked away. Garrus finally gave her what she needed and she cried out as her orgasm shook her. The men cried out as they erupted into her again. When they bit her again, she was sure they were going to kill her with pleasure. Especially when Thane continued to suckle until another orgasm rocked her. "Are you two trying to kill me?" She gasped.

Thane's shaft released her first. Garrus shook his head and they stayed like that a few moments longer until Garrus released her. As she got off her perch, she disconnected them and the guys moved away from each other quickly.

She grabbed each of their hands before they could get too far away. She poured her love out to them. "I know this is going to be difficult, painful, and awkward for all of us. But I hope tonight has been a baby step. That you can see what we can be together someday. This is only going to be as painful or pleasurable as we make it. I do, however, think we need to establish some ground rules. One, if there is any nighttime loving, I think so long as we all share the bed…and I fully intend for us all to share this bed, that we should all be involved. I hope I've proven just how intense that will be. If you want me one on one, then we will find times during the day. There is an old saying, 'Fake it until you make it.' Essentially, if you focus on the pleasure enough, the pain will fade away. I don't expect this to happen overnight, or even next week. But I do know it will eventually happen. I've seen the pictures and we were happy. And that is my goal. I don't want to be miserable. I don't want to hurt…and if you're hurting then I'm hurting." She said solemnly. She pulled each one in for deep kiss while she sent other calm and love. Then she made her way to the bathroom to clean up and hoped all hell didn't break loose in her absence.

When she returned they were both sitting woodenly on the bed. They were both still gloriously naked, so that was something. She crawled into bed between them. They turned on their sides to face her. She gave her backside to Garrus who moved in to spoon her as they have always done together. She rested her head on Thane's shoulder. Thane threw his arm around her waist and Garrus threw his leg over her thighs as he was wont to do. Sleep overtook them. Garrus woke her up once in the middle of the night and she showed them just how intensely pleasurable they could be together until sleep claimed them again. She was damned thankful she healed fast or she would be in a world of hurt.

*******Did this go easier than it should have? Maybe. It's not to say the guys won't still have a knock down drag out…but, she's pretty much been with them non-stop. She has a calming way about her, so they are less affected when she's around. Keep in mind, they can't kill each other in any event, their lives are all linked. Much more than a few bruises and they are likely to find themselves in the doghouse. A place I'm sure neither wish to be as it would give the advantage to the other. There is no doubt the guys dislike each other intensely right now; but they also have been made of aware of each other's most intimate thoughts and feelings…and through their wife the most intense pleasure they've ever felt. So, they are in a wee bit of a quandary. They might hate each other…but they like what they can do together.


	7. Ch 25 - Palaven

Garrus-Thane-femShep love triangle

Chapter 25

Palaven

I'm sorry…this chapter is massive. If there are too many typos, my apologies…but I'm just not up to going through the 86 pages that this took. :/

The word that Shepard had two lifemates spread like wildfire through the ship. Very few were actually surprised. There was something so immense about her that they knew she was too much for one man alone. Joker, however, was not pleased that he lost the betting pool. The closest date on when they'd get together without going over belonged to Commander Kirrahe. Joker grudgingly asked EDI to forward the winnings from his account to Kirrahe's.

On the next mission out Legion and Tali were taken. Everyone's aura's were in turmoil. Garrus and Thane shot cold looks at each other and they each made their way to Shepard's side. She held her hands up to each of them. "I know things are hard right now, but neither of you are in any condition to come with me. Aura's don't lie. If you want to come with me on future missions than we are going to have to work things out between us. So long as your aura's are in turmoil you will not be leaving this ship…at least not on missions. I expect you two to remain civil while I'm gone." She said, giving them each a hard look. "If anyone gets hurt, my ass is sleeping in life support…alone…tonight. Am I making myself clear?"

The men refused to look at each other, but they both nodded at her. She pulled them each in for a brief kiss and headed to the shuttle with her team.

Once underway Tali turned to her. "Are you sure leaving them alone together was the right move to make?"

"I know it's exactly the wrong move to make." Shepard said with a sigh. "But aura's don't lie and I'm not going to risk the mission by ignoring my system." When the shuttle landed she turned to Tali for the good luck kiss. Then started down the incline. They were sent to destroy mechs protecting boxes of supplies. A dropship unloaded three YMIRs. She told them they were each to take on one. They had to save as many cargo boxes as possible.

Tali and Legion deployed their drones towards their perspective targets to draw their attention away from destroying the precious cargo. Shepard shot out a rocket from her rocket launcher. The YMIRs turned to face their aggressors and the fight began in earnest.

Thane and Garrus watched their lifemate board the shuttle and disappear. They gave each other a cold and calculated look. "Rec room?" Garrus asked.

Thane clasped his hands behind his back, squared his shoulders and nodded. Thane followed Garrus from the cargo hangar. It didn't bother him in the slightest that Garrus was leading and he was following. He wasn't a headstrong youth. He knew what he was capable of.

A cold chill went up Garrus' spine. He wasn't all too sure he liked the idea of the assassin at his back. He'd read Thane's dossier. The drell was a silent and deadly opponent.

When they entered the Rec room they were not alone. Thane grunted. His calm, cold voice rose just loud enough to be heard. "Everyone out. Now."

The men and women looked from Thane to Garrus and back to Thane. They gathered their belongings and all but ran from the room.

"EDI," Thane instructed. "Lock the doors, no one is allowed in."

"Right away Sere Krios." EDI responded.

"It's _Thane_, EDI." Thane reminded her.

"Understood, sir." EDI said.

Thane sighed and shook his head. He was married to the captain and many had a hard time seeing him as an individual rather than the captain's husband. He was guessing the damned turian was going to run into the same problem before long. Every time he saw the damned turian his mind automatically went into kill mode and he pictured all the different ways he could easily dispatch the godsdamned interloper. He knew this fight was not going to be an easy one. He had to keep it firmly in the spar category and that would not be easy. Unlike sparring with his wife, he knew the turian wanted nothing more than to wipe the floor with him. He wasn't worried the turian would beat him, he was, however, worried that things could get out of hand and he did not want go to bed without Shepard in his arms.

Garrus looked Thane over. The drell was not much bigger than Shepard, and that left him with a definite size advantage over the drell. He certainly had the reach…but he was pretty damned sure the drell had the flexibility. The drell was several years older, but his calm, cold confidence and well honed body showed no weakness. Garrus was under no illusions as to how difficult this fight was going to be. Made even more so because he knew he couldn't kill him. But damned if he wasn't going to try to put a hurt on his pretty-boy ass. In all honesty, he was relieved his wife's other lifemate was a drell…far better than another turian…it could have been Nihlus. Spirits forbid… that would have worse than hell for them all. There was no way things would have ever had a chance of working out if she were bonded to two turians. Turians, by nature, were just too aggressive and too unbending. Their only hope lie in Thane's calm, grounded demeanor and Shepard's soothing touch.

The men sized each other up. This fight wasn't about their dislike of each other…well, not solely for that reason and it was certainly not for the purpose of dominance. This fight was a way for them to size up the other's capabilities in defending and protecting their lifemate. Putting a hurt on each other was a satisfying bonus.

Garrus removed his heavy armor and they foamed up, putting on full micro-foam protective gear, from head to toe. Then they turned and faced each other. "Shepard stays out of this. This is between us…talk of her is off limits. No powers or tech, just you and me." Thane said coldly.

"Of course." Garrus responded. He knew bringing up Shepard was the one thing that could turn this fight from a sparring match into something much deadlier. It was hard enough knowing the other man had carnal knowledge of her…but to bring that up…well, things would not end well for any of them.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, when Joker had heard about them going into the rec room, he exited the bridge and went to the mess; he pulled up the camera feed to the rec room and started a betting pool. Nearly everyone on the whole damn ship filled the mess to watch the captain's two husbands duke it out. Wagers flew: Thane. Garrus. Tie. Double knockout.

The men circled each other, looking for signs of weakness. "I saw your dossier…assassin," Garrus sneered. "Assassins are cowards, hiding and shooting people…never giving them a chance to fight back."

"It was expedient. They never would have stood a chance against me…Archangel." Thane stated matter of fact.

"You are small for a man, Krios." Garrus said with a smirk.

"Do you really want to go there, Garrus?" Thane asked calmly. "I've been trained to kill since I was six years old. I know every inch of this body and what it is capable of. I can do things with this body that your top-heavy, plated, cumbersome body couldn't do on its best day." Thane said with a shrug.

Garrus charged and Thane…just wasn't there. Garrus pulled up, spun around, and they faced off again. They slowly began to learn each other's style, each other's moves. The battle took on a harder edge. Thane ran, jumped up, and aimed a kick at the turian's chest. Garrus knocked the foot away and stepped into Thane. Thane twisted his body, grabbed hold of the turian's crest as he flipped over the taller man's shoulder; the turian was spun around, yanked off his feet and landed hard on his hands and knees, his head smarting. His hand shot out for the drell's ankle. The drell twisted as he fell, his foot shooting out for the side of the turian's head. Garrus rolled out of the way. He felt the breeze from the foot that nearly knocked him senseless. Thane followed the kick through, rotated his body and landed, in full squat, on the balls of his feet, never completing the fall. In a fluid movement he stood and fell back in a stance.

Round by round they continued. Thane knew he could end it in a heartbeat. He only had to depress two nerve bundles in the neck and the fight would be over. Depressing even one of those would end it; both would knock the turian out cold. But winning is not why he was doing this. He was doing it to work out his frustration, yes…to help Garrus work out his frustration, yes…they needed to do this to help come to terms with each other, to perhaps even develop a respect for each other. But he also needed to see what the turian was made of. How much he could take and give. He had to depend on the man to be able to protect Shepard…because eventually his health would decline to a point that he would no longer be able to protect her.

The viewers were engrossed in the heated battle. They shouted out each time their chosen man struck a blow or tossed the other. But the battle had been going on for over an hour and both men were winded. They knew things had to come to a head quickly…preferably before Shepard returned and put an end to it.

Thane did not want the turian to lose face...well, okay he did…but that wasn't the point of the battle. He wanted them to be seen strong as a unit. That could only happen if there were not a clear winner. He also knew they were being watched. There were very few rooms on the ship that lacked surveillance. He sprung at Garrus, his hand shot out and depressed one of the nerve bundles on his neck lightly. "Please don't move, Garrus. We are being watched. Don't look at the camera." He said quietly. "Put your hands on my shoulders and pretend we are struggling…I've no doubt a betting pool has been made, Joker bets on everything." He released the nerve and put both his hands against the turian's shoulders. "Have you worked out your frustration enough for today?" Thane asked. The turian gave a slight nod. "Do you have confidence that I can protect our lifemate?" Again the turian nodded. "Shall we end this in a draw, so that we can remain strong as a unit in the eyes of the crew?"

Garrus thought for a moment. With that last move, it was made obvious that Thane could take him down if that had been his goal. Despite his dislike of the man, he couldn't help but respect the man's abilities as well as his mature and thoughtful attitude. Garrus had not even considered being watched…or at the very least didn't care and paid no attention to it…nor did he think about how the crew would have seen them if either were to win. He had been too intent on beating Thane to think of anything else. Garrus nodded again.

"Ok, then let's fall down on our knees, release each other and drop to the mat in exhaustion. Then we will get up and shake hands. Ready?" Thane asked quietly. Another brief nod and the battle ended.

There were several boo's as the viewers watched the pair shake hands. The pot was shared between the 'tie' winners. EDIs voice alerted everyone that Shepard was returning to the ship. The group broke apart, heading back to their stations as quickly as they could.

When they heard EDI's warning Thane and Garrus sped out of the rec room and back to the cabin. The first thing they noticed was the chair next to Thane's terminal had been moved and the closet was larger. A second desk and terminal was installed on the far wall next to one of the sofas. Within the closet was a third section holding a vast amount of turian clothing. He watched Garrus' jaw drop and could well remember his own feelings when he'd discovered his wife had done the same for him. Thane removed his leathers and pulled on slacks and a shirt and darted out the door as Garrus looked through his new things.

All in all they had been able to save 17 of the 20 crates. Not perfect, but acceptable losses. In the shuttle on the way back to the Normandy, Shepard couldn't help but fret over what she would find. "EDI are my husbands in one piece?"

"Yes, Shepard. They commandeered the rec room for awhile. I could discern no real damage to either of them when they departed."

Shepard settled back in her chair in relief. She really hadn't wanted to spend the night in life support.

Thane was there to greet her the moment she stepped from the shuttle. She walked up to him, grabbed his chin and turned his head slowly in both directions, searching for signs of injury.

"I'm fine," he said and pulled her in for a hug. His mouth found hers and his tongue slipped in for the prize.

Garrus stopped cold for just a second when he spotted the embraced pair, and then he made his way over to them. Shepard turned and looked up at him. "Wow. Don't you look nice," she said, taking in his blue and red leisure suit. She released Thane and Garrus pulled her into his arms for his own hug. He lifted her chin up for a brief kiss.

It took every bit of reserve in him not to turn away or show his bitterness over their situation. He wanted to show the crew a united front even if it tore at him…and it tore hard.

When she pulled back she gave them both a big smile. She was so relieved to see them in one piece. Despite what EDI had said, she expected to see some damage. If there was damage, it was not anywhere seeable. Both men just looked at her and sighed. In the elevator she told them she would catch up with them later and headed to the armory. Garrus gave Thane a look and shook his head. The men stayed in the elevator and rode it up their cabin.

"Did you wish to speak with me privately?" Thane asked.

"Yes," Garrus said a bit uncomfortably. "Hmmm…It's galling for me to say this, but I wanted to – er… thank you for what you did today…For _everything_." He would not even go so far as to publicly acknowledge the drell could have beaten him. This was as far as he was willing to go. A man did have his pride, after all.

Thane nodded in understanding, uncertain if that was all the turian had to say to him.

"Look…I don't like you. I can't. I've loved her for too many years. This…sharing her…it's too raw…too painful." Garrus closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. "But I don't hate you. I did at first, don't get me wrong. But the things you've said, you've done…your actions since then speak well of you, and I find myself in the uncomfortable position of respecting you." The words left a foul taste in his mouth. "In light of that I will offer you a tip. When it's time for her to read auras before a mission, wipe everything from your mind and focus only on the love you have for her. It doesn't always work, but it works more often than it doesn't…and know that was difficult for me to share with you...If that means anything at all."

"Yes, it means a great deal. Thank you for your honesty," Thane said bowing his head in acknowledgement. "…and trust that I know what you are going through, for I feel it as deeply as you do."

Garrus gave him a brief nod. "If you see her before I do, let her know I'm at the forward batteries."

In the beginning their allotted alone time was awkward. They didn't do anything so juvenile as hanging a sock on the door, but dividing time was an uncomfortable conversation. Eventually, as the next few weeks rolled by they settled into a pattern of alternating days to spend time with her alone. Not the whole day. But the hours between 9am-1pm was set aside specifically for alone time. That left their mornings free to breakfast together and get their morning fitness time in and still lunch together after 1pm. If a mission prevented that time, the next day was theirs. She could be with either or both of them before or after those hours, but those hours became sacred. Eventually, as they settled in to things the schedule would probably be chucked in the bin; but right now, in these early days, it was very badly needed and adhered to.

The crew marveled at how well they had come to terms with their new lives, but that was because they were determined that was all the crew saw. The crew did not need to see them angry, sad, bitter or divided. For moral's sake they needed the unity.

Their next few missions were smaller ones, but Garrus' advice paid off, much to the disappointment of the rest of the squad. For the sake of the trio, this was a good thing. They were able to learn how to work together as unit, to become as good as they had been as separate pairs.

During one of their alone days Shepard broke the news to Thane that she and Garrus were going to be married. Thane hadn't been surprised by the news, he knew it was coming. He knew her well enough for that. He also knew it was only a paper, the real marriage had happened when they when they completed the binding. Nonetheless, it was still painful to hear. When she asked if he wanted to be there, he didn't even have to think about it. They needed to remain united through everything. He would support her, despite the pain. He just told her not to expect him to give away the bride. That he would never do. She laughed, flung her arms around him and gave him something else to think about.

Garrus was down in the forward batteries. And since he had a moment, he decided to comm his dad and let him know he was okay. "Dad," He said slowly. "I wanted to let you know that all the targets were taken care of. Commander Shepard and her team showed up and lifted my ass out of the fire. I was injured, but am fine now. I am with them on the Normandy."

"It is good to hear your voice again, son. I thought Commander Shepard died?" He asked

"She...ah...came back. Not much can stop that woman, not even death."

He grunted. His son was not telling him everything. He'd look into it later. "Are you on your way back to Palaven?"

"No…well, maybe. That depends on you." Garrus said cautiously. He really was not looking forward to this conversion.

He sighed. "Speak your mind son. Why does your coming home depend on me?"

As his wife would say, rip the band-aid. "I've found my lifemate, dad." There was a long silence on the other end of the line.

Garrus found his lifemate? He'd only known one man who'd ever found his lifemate. It was next to unheard of. That his son would find his was just…inconceivable. "Are you sure? You have bonded?"

"Yes, dad. I'm sure. We are bound. I love her more than life itself and there is _nothing_ that I wouldn't do for her." He said honestly. Garrus heard a muffling; his dad had covered the comm connection. Then he heard the shrieks of his mother and sister. His dad must have told them. 'damn women' he heard his dad mumble.

"Son! Your father just told me the wonderful news! Are you going to bring her back home so we can all meet her? What clan is she from? Do we know her family?" His mother asked excitedly.

"Umm...no. You don't know her family. Look, it's not quite what you're thinking. I'd love nothing more than to bring her back for you to meet. In fact, we're discussing where we are to get married. She wants a traditional wedding, rather than just the binding…and I do too. I want the world to know about us."

"A wedding, did you hear that?" His mother shrieked in joy. He could hear the tears in her voice. "Do you intend to have the wedding here?" She asked hopefully.

"That depends on you all…more specifically dad."

"Why would your dad care where you hold the wedding? I think he'd be pleased if you had it here, wouldn't you dear?" She asked her husband.

He heard his dad agree, but seriously doubted that agreement would last more than a blink. "Mom, I think you better sit down."

His mom grew silent. "Is she pregnant? Am I going to be a grandma?" She asked quickly.

Garrus' mouth dropped. Pregnant? He'd never even thought along that route. He wasn't sure it'd even be possible…though through no lack of trying on their part...or on anyone else's part. "No…at least I don't think so…I don't know. That wasn't why I asked you to sit down. I asked you to sit down because of who she is."

"Well, spill it son…don't keep me waiting!" She exclaimed.

"She's not turian, mom." Rip the band-aid…rip the band-aid…rip the band-aid. "She's human."

"Human?" His mom sputtered. "Your lifemate is a human? How is that even possible? Can you be mistaken?"

He could almost see her fanning herself. Garrus chuckled. "There is no mistaking a lifemate, mother. I've never before been so at peace…she grounds me. I feel whole, complete. I feel like I've come home when I'm with her…like I've finally found where I belong…where I was meant to be." He said with a smile.

"A human has grounded you? I've tried for years to ground you. Well, that's something at least." He heard his father grumble in the background.

"I won't be getting any grandbabies, will I?" She asked sadly.

"I don't know, mom. We're sure giving it the old turian push." He told her. He heard his mother gasp, his father give out a harsh bark of laughter and his sister giggled.

"Are you bringing her home brother? I want to meet her." His sister said loudly.

"Yes, son. I want to meet her too." His mother said. He could hear his father grumbling louder. "Oh shush," his mother told his father. "What's our daughter's name?"

Here goes. Second plunge. "Commander Shepard."

His sister squealed in delight. "Wow. When you go human…you go all out." His mother said stunned.

"A Spectre!" His father growled. "No. Absolutely not. I don't want her here."

Garrus closed his eyes as the pain washed over him. He knew it would go something like that. Still, a part of him had hoped. "I know how much you despise Spectres, dad. But Shepard's not like other Specters. She does not abuse her power; she prevents others from abusing theirs. She's not like anyone else. She's a peacemaker. She has a heart as big as one of Palaven's moons and the determination needed to save the world. She wears that world on her shoulders like it is her cross to bear alone. I have no intention of letting her bear it alone. If you do not wish us to be a part of your lives, we won't be. But I have no intention of ever leaving her behind. She's a part of me. She goes where I go." He could hear his sister and his mother tearing into his father and his jaw dropped. That was unheard of. He was the patriarch and no one ever gainsaid him. His father probably didn't know what hit him. He couldn't help but smile over the thought. He imagined the look on his father's face right now would be priceless.

"Bring her home, son." His mother said. "You'll have your wedding here." His mother said with determination and conviction. "Does your wife have any family?"

"No, mom. Not in the way you think. Batarian slavers killed her family long ago. We just have a few crewmate friends…and someone else."

"Someone else?" His mom asked curiously.

"Um...yeah. There is one more thing you really should before you decide for sure we can have the wedding there." Here goes, he thought. Final plunge. "She has a second lifemate."

Silence blanketed the connection. "Is this some weird sort of joke we are missing?" His mom asked.

"I wish with all my heart that it was." He told her honestly. "Shepard has two souls. Each soul has a lifemate. We don't know why the fates have played this game with us, but neither of us can walk away from her. We wouldn't even think about it. When I first found out about him I wanted him dead. But, Shepard is…as I said she's a peacemaker. She has this ethereal quality about her…I can't describe it really, if you choose to meet her you will see. You will love her like I do; you won't be able to stop yourself. I'm doing a horrible job explaining this…explaining her."

"Her other husband is a drell. He is an amazing soldier. Calm and stoic, practical yet severe. He's probably the soldier you wished I could have been, dad. I think you'll like him a lot. It's all still very awkward, but we're making it work. He..um…also has a teenage son. I guess that makes him my son too." Garrus chuckled. "The fates have decreed we are a family. To have me you must accept them all. I will leave that choice to you."

"I think I'm already in love with her! And you must bring the boy too!" His sister yelled.

"I think this is more up to mom and dad." Garrus said with a small laugh. Spirits love his sister.

"I will meet your paragon of virtue son and decide for myself what kind of person she is. I'm a damned good judge of character." His father said crisply.

"I will not let you say anything to hurt her, dad. She's my _lifemate_. So, if you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all. I'm not trying to be disrespectful, but I will defend her by any means necessary and I know Thane will too. How you treat my wife while she's there will decide if we ever step foot on Palaven again." Garrus said matter of fact.

His father gave a small smile of pride. His boy was growing up. About damn time. Maybe this Shepard was good for him after all. "I won't say anything intentionally mean to your wife, Garrus."

"At least I'll get one grandchild out of all of this," his mom said with a laugh. "That's fine. Send me a list of their names and species and I'll make sure we have everything they need. We'll have the wedding indoors, so they aren't exposed to our radiation, but make sure everyone brings their suits for when they are outside."

"Of course, mom. And thank you for everything you've done. I can't wait to see you all. I love you." He said and cut the connection.

They were making a brief stop at the Citadel for gas and supplies. The Citadel was one of the better stops for multi-species needs. Illium was the best, but there were things they needed to do at the Citadel.

Shepard put on an emerald green dress. The main strap was a twisted band of emerald and gold that looped around her neck in halter style. The neckline plunged past her navel in the front and to her hips in the back. From breasts to hip the gown was lined and molded to her, her breasts pushed together by thin bands of gold that ran the width of the plunge. An emerald danced in her navel. The skirt was angled. It came to just below her hips on one side and then angled down to the floor on the other. She wore her gold magbelt low across her hips with her carnifex snapped to her back and gold pumps adorned her feet. She topped it off with gold and emerald dangling earrings and a gold necklace with an emerald pendulum that swung low, kissing the tops of her breasts. The husbands' collective jaws hit the floor. They made a bee-line for their wife, each wanting to be the first at her side. They shot each other cold looks when they ended up in front of her together. She looked from one to the other, smiled and wrapped her arms around both of them, sending soothing thoughts through her touch. They each put an arm around her, closed their eyes, and held her close. Thane took her right arm, Garrus her left. She was unsure why they tended to choose those particular sides, but she reasoned it may have had something to do with the placement of their bond marks, which could be clearly seen on her shoulders if close enough. Those were her only scars that have never healed. She'd been born with them and she would die with them.

The crew was free for a few hours of micro-shore leave. Shepard and Thane had made arrangements to meet up with their son, Kolyat. They needed to tell him about Garrus and bring him aboard the Normandy to meet him and get a tour. She also wanted to check in with David, tell him about Garrus and see if he could make it to the wedding either in person or via holo.

Their first stop was to David. He embraced her warmly and shook the hands of both men. He led them to his table and got them each a drink. He thanked her for the intel she'd been sending back. Nothing incriminating on Cerberus yet, but she was still faithfully sending reports about her missions to the Alliance and the Council just as she'd always done. He had asked Garrus about his face. Garrus shot a look at Shepard and when she nodded he explained to David that he'd kissed a rocket and then told him how Shepard had kept him alive afterwards. David smiled at his child and patted her hand. He'd always known she'd never lost her powers; he'd gone along with her ruse because he had been against how the military had treated her.

"I always enjoy your visits, child. But I suspect you are here for another reason."

"I remember how surprised you were when I commed you and told you Thane and I were getting married. Will you tell me what surprised you the most about that?" She asked him.

"Besides the suddenness?" He asked looking between the three of them.

"Yes, David, besides the suddenness. Why else were you so surprised?" She asked again.

David gave her a hard look and she nodded her encouragement.

David sighed, "Because I knew how much you and Garrus were in love. If you were going to marry someone, I thought it would have been him."

"And why did you think Garrus and I were in love?"

"Because of the way he looked when he thought you'd died. Because of how you looked at each other when you stepped out of Sovereign's debris. I don't know, child. I could feel it. It surrounded the two of you like this impenetrable field." He looked at Thane apologetically. "I'm sorry, son. I don't know why she wants me to say all this in front of you."

"Because he knows already, David. I guess I just wanted to see how much you knew. As you know, Thane is my lifemate. But I've also come to discover something that will be highly unbelievable. I have two souls, dad. And each of those souls has a lifemate. Garrus is my other lifemate. You were right in what you saw …in what you felt. Garrus and I were so busy reading wrong signals that we didn't find each other until right before we lost the first Normandy. Everyone else knew all along what we were too blind to see."

"Yeah, I know. I lost a killing in the betting pool." Anderson said with a smile.

"Eh tu Brute?" She asked, shaking her head and giving him a big smile.

David sat stunned for a moment and the husbands chuckled. When he gathered his wits about him he looked in turn from the two men and back to Shepard. "Two souls…two lifemates. That's hard to wrap my head around…I guess it's been much harder for the three of you. I can't even imagine what you're going through. No one should have to go through that. I'm surprised-"

"That Garrus and I haven't killed each other?" Thane asked calmly.

David nodded.

"Yes, well…hmmm…it's been a trying time for us all…and I'm more than sure killing each other has crossed our minds a time or ten. Definitely not something I recommend for grins and giggles... but that being said I'd rather share her than not have her at all." Garrus replied.

"And that brings us to why we are here today." Shepard gave Thane's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Garrus and I are going to get married on Palaven. We would like you to be there in person or holo to give me away."

Anderson smiled. "I couldn't be there for your first wedding," he said looking apologetically at Thane. "It happened too quickly. But I'll be there for this one. I think Udina would love to rule the roost for a few days in my absence. When did you want to do this?"

"I had hoped to leave here and head directly to Palaven." She admitted.

Anderson looked down for a moment and then slapped his hand on the table with a smile. "Well then, let's get a move on it. Do you want me to fly out with you or would it be more expedient for me to take another ship?"

"No...no. Come with us. We are about to go tell our son about Garrus and the wedding and I intend to strong arm him from Bailey so that he can come too. I will need to bring him back afterwards anyway." A megaton smile lit up her face and she jumped up and threw her arms around David. "Thank you, dad!"

The three men gasped in unison, their hearts slammed painfully in their collective chests…and they were all damned thankful they were sitting down. His little girl needed to turn that smile on Udina and Council, David thought…they'd be putty in her hands.

"Okay, then," Anderson cleared his throat. "You go talk to your boy and I'll have a word with Udina and the Council. "Garrus, were you going with them? Did you want to stay? Or did you have something else to do?"

"I've got something else I need to take care of before we head out." He shook David's hand, kissed his wife and told them he'd catch up to them later.

Thane and Shepard made their goodbyes and left. "There's something I need to do before we meet up with Kolyat, husband and I'm not sure if you want to come with me."

"What did you need to do?"Thane asked, not being able to think of a thing he wouldn't want to be at her side for.

"I need to pick up a ring for Garrus." She said gently.

"Ah," Thane said with a nod. "Do you know if he will wear one?"

"No. The ring will signify my vow to love him. What he does with that vow is up to him."

Thane closed his eyes a moment. He knew she loved Garrus, but it was still hard to hear. "Do you know his size?"

She held up a piece of ribbon she'd pulled off one of her garments. "I used this when he was asleep."

They headed to one of the local jewelers who helped them find a metal that was a good match for thulium, the soft silvery metallic element present in trace amounts in both the carapace and pebbling of a turian's skin. She had in engraved with _friends & lovers_ along with an infinity symbol. Thane took the box and placed it in his pocket. They were going to ask Kolyat to be the ring bearer.

They made their way over to C-Sec. Shepard was getting so many hot looks from both men and women that he put his arm protectively around her and glared at anyone who got too close. They cut the pair a wide berth, even if they couldn't stop staring at the unusual couple. One turian ignored Thanes stare. He could smell turian on her as well as the drell. He looked at both of her shoulders. "I cannot believe your mate would allow this to happen. What kind of turian lets another man touch his woman much less mark her?" He asked derisively.

Thane moved his arm to the front of Shepard and pushed her gently behind him. "I think you need to move on _friend_. NOW." Thane said quietly and coldly.

A chill went down the turian's spine. He wasn't sure why and knowing the little drell put it there angered him. "This has nothing to do with you _little_ drell, I was talking to the woman. I want to know who her mate is."

Thane took a step forward. "I am her mate. Do you have a problem with that?" He asked icily.

"Well, if you intended to share her, you should have just said so. What do you want for a night with her?" He asked the drell.

Rage like he'd never felt before settle in the pit of his belly. Shepard sent a wave of power at the man, toppling him on his ass and wrapped her arms around Thane tightly, sending soothing, calm thoughts to him. It wasn't working.

Bailey and Kolyat rushed over to the downed turian. Kolyat looked into his father's eyes and knew he was about to explode. He'd never seen that look in a man's eyes before and knew he never wanted to again. That it came from his calm, collected, and stoic father unnerved him greatly. He whispered something to Bailey and they removed the turian from Thane's sight.

But Thane was beyond reason. All the anger he'd been keeping bottled up was building to a crescendo and there was no stopping it now. "Get me an interrogation room now and cut the surveillance." She instructed Bailey when he returned. Bailey looked at Kolyat who nodded and gave a worried look in Thane's direction. "Will you be safe?" He asked her quietly.

"Thane would never hurt me. Until I can calm him, it's safer if we are alone." She told him.

"Are you sure, Shepard?" Kolyat worried. He took a step closer to the pair and stopped when he saw his father bristle.

"Stay back. It will be fine. He is in a battle sleep. He doesn't _see_ you. You are just another man approaching his mate. Show me to a room, please."

She led Thane to the room and closed the door behind them. She scanned for surveillance, found it clean, but set her omni tool for dampening and encryption just to be safe. She stepped out of her dress, and pressed herself against him; she pushed out and merged their auras. His white-hot rage hit her hard, she held him tight to keep herself from hitting the floor. She focused on her love for him, her desire. She unsnapped his shirt and peeled it off of him. He didn't move, didn't look at her. He didn't see her. That worried her.

She dropped down unsnapped his pants and pulled them down, lifting each leg to remove them. Still he didn't move. She ran her hands up taught thighs, past his flaccid shaft to his chest, she slid her breasts against his cool scales, her nipples tightened and she gasped in pleasure. She ran her tongue along his cheek fringe and nibbled it. She wrapped her arms around him and moved sensually against him, her hands trailed down to his muscled ass. She gripped it and moved him against her. She felt him twitch.

She nibbled and licked her way down his flat belly to his hardening shaft. She grasped it in her hand, blew a hot breath on it and touched her tongue to the small slit. She slowly lowered her mouth on him. She ran her tongue around the head of his shaft and suckled him. His hips thrust into her. He grabbed her shoulders painfully and yanked her up, slamming her against the padded wall. Fury pulsed out of his every pore. His mouth came down on her hard. She could taste her own blood, but met him with equal fervor. He had her pinned tightly to the wall. She brought her legs up and wrapped them around his waist. She closed her eyes. Damn this is going to hurt. Her eyes popped open in pain as he drove himself into her core. He was too big for a quick entry and the pain was brief but immense. Tears fell silently down her cheeks, evaporating as pain turned into pleasure. His grip on her hips was painful, but drove her desire hotter. He slammed into her faster, harder, nearly brutally using her to slay his demons. She could feel the tension building, her body tightening. She stiffened and cried out his name as an orgasm shattered through her. He threw back his head and bellowed as he spent his rage inside of her. His head fell forward and he bit into her shoulder. She held his head to her and he suckled the wound. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and continued to lick and suckle her until she came again. He felt her answering bite, a peace and calm filled him as tears ran down his cheeks.

"The smell of your desire woke me. But I was not myself. I'm so sorry, Siha. I felt your pain and I couldn't stop. I tried. I never wanted to hurt you. Forgive me, wife." He implored her.

"There is nothing to forgive. Nothing." She said as she poured her love and understanding through their connection and through her touch. "I understood what was happening, where you were. I could have found another way to redirect you, but I wanted you…and I would do it again in a heartbeat." She said raining kisses on his face before latching onto his lips for deep, hot kiss.

When his shaft finally released them he stayed in her for a moment longer, savoring the last of their aftershocks. He withdrew and continued to hold her in his arms. He could feel her fingers running over his head ridges, massaging them, soothing him. "Gods how I love you." He whispered into her ear.

She pulled back to look him in the eyes. "I love you, husband. I love every damned thing about you. _Everything_. Don't ever forget that." She placed a gentle kiss on his lips; they released each other and pulled their clothing back on. They looked at each other, nodded, he laced her arm through his and walked into the hall.

As they left the room Bailey and Kolyat took their real first look at Shepard. The way that dress moved on her was a sin. She smiled at them and their jaws hit the floor. Thane chuckled and squeezed her hand before releasing her. "I want to thank you both for your assistance. I'll try to explain things to you better later, Bailey. Right now we need to speak with Kolyat." She'd already arranged with it with Bailey for Kolyat to have time off if he wanted to come with them to Palaven. Bailey nodded, not trusting himself to say anything without squeaking like a pubescent boy. He returned to his desk and pretended to act busy while he waited for his senses to return.

She turned to Kolyat and held out her arms. He flushed and walked into them, giving her a tight hug. She felt his hardness against her belly, but she chose to ignore it. He was young. He pulled back and ran his fingers through her hair, in the guise of pushing it out of her face. Her hair felt so soft and silky against his fingers. He would never forget the feel of it. He released her and stepped away. "I was so pleased when I found out you were returning to the Citadel. It feels like I've been waiting to see you for a long time." He said with an eager smile. He glanced at his father and nodded. He saw Shepard's pointed look, sighed, and walked over to his father to shake his hand in welcome.

Thane's eyes narrowed as he observed his son. Kolyat was painfully in love with his wife and that didn't bode well. He prayed his son would not do anything that would destroy what they were trying to build. He heard his wife ask if they could borrow the room again. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. When she turned to look at him he shook his head no.

She noticed Thanes eyes were wide with alarm, and she couldn't fathom why he didn't want to talk to Kolyat in private, but she nodded, made her goodbye to Bailey and they walked over to Apollo's and ordered lunch.

Thane sighed in relief. No way in hell did he want his son in _that_ room. He wasn't sure if the air had been scrubbed yet and he couldn't risk his son smelling Shepard's desire and pheromones or even his own. He wasn't sure what it would do to the boy, but he was pretty sure none of them would come out of that unscathed.

As lunch was finished and they started on their deserts, they told Kolyat about Shepard having two souls…and about her second lifemate, Garrus.

Kolyat tried to hide the flash of anger over her having a second lifemate. He knew she would never be his, but the dream remained. He felt his mood begin to lighten as they continued to tell him about the wedding on Palaven. "Garrus? As in Garrus Vakarian? The turian that helped you take down Saren?" he asked in awe. Stories flew all over C-Sec about the trio that took down Saren, Sovereign and the geth. They were larger than life heroes. He smiled when she nodded. "I've been given leave to go with you to Palaven for the wedding?" He asked excited. That would give him two to three weeks with her.

Shepard nodded to him again. "Go get your things and meet us at the port entry in 15."

Kolyat nodded and took off at a near run. She smiled. The exuberance of youth.

Thane looked at his wife dazed. She was so stunning, so vibrant, so giving. Even despite their unusual circumstances, he was the luckiest man alive to have her.

They met up with a smiling Kolyat. Thane grabbed one of his bags and they entered the Normandy's airlock.

When they were aboard the ship, she laced her arm through Kolyat's and took him to the bridge to meet Joker. She then took him to the CIC to see the galaxy map and to meet Kelly. Kelly was enthusiastic and full of smiles as always. She rode the elevator up to show him their cabin. He looked around in awe at the sheer size of the room. He flushed when he noted the massive size of the bed. He could almost picture her naked, legs spread waiting for him slide into her. He groaned and tried to shake the image out of his head.

She led him out of the cabin and down to the lower levels. She introduced him to Zaeed, and then showed him the cargo hangar and the shuttles. She took him to the rec room and told him he could make himself at home and visit here as often as he wanted to.

They headed back to the elevator and she took him to the main floor. She showed him where the mess was and told him he could help himself to anything he needed.

She introduced him to Samara, whom he flushed at meeting. Don't blame the young scamp, she was a beautiful woman. She then took him to meet Kasumi who put him at immediate ease. Kasumi was easy to talk to…and she loved to talk. Shepard figured they'd get along famously. She then showed him where he could put his things. She put him in the life support chamber. She had a terminal installed at the table for him and showed him the view of the drive core. He was astounded at the sheer size of it.

Their next stop was the forward batteries. Garrus turned around at their entrance. He walked up to Shepard, swept her up in his arms and gave her a deep kiss.

Kolyat looked over at his father, he could see the pain in his father's eyes, but he was stoic and calm as always. Kolyat took his father's hand and squeezed it. Thane squeezed his son's hand back in gratitude and the father and son were able to have a brief bonding moment.

Garrus turned to meet the boy. "Sorry about that, I haven't seen her for awhile…"

Kolyat gave him an understanding smile. "Trust me when I say that I completely understand." And he did. If he had the right to greet Shepard with a kiss, nothing would prevent it from happening and he wouldn't care who saw it.

Shepard introduced them and the men shook hands. Garrus waved Kolyat over and began explain the big guns and the technology behind them. Kolyat listened enraptured.

She and Thane bid them goodbye and left them to their discussion of guns.

"EDI do we still have my old bed?"

"Yes, Shepard. I thought there might be a chance that we would still need it."

"Good call. Have it set up in the Port Cargo. We will be having Councilor Anderson joining us. Have a desk and terminal set up in there as well. Also, can you try to get word to Wrex on Tuchanka and let him know about the wedding? I'd love for him to come if he can."

"Right away, Shepard." EDI replied.

"Shepard, can you come see me?" Miranda commed.

When she walked into the XO's room she was surprised to see Miranda in the middle of packing.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes. I heard about Councilor Anderson's impending arrival and thought to give him my room for the duration of his stay." Miranda told her.

"Wow. I was going to offer him our room. I put a bed down in Port Cargo and figured we'd bunk there for the time being." Shepard admitted.

Miranda looked horrified. "You are the captain of this vessel. You shouldn't give your cabin up to anyone. Not to mention there are three of you in that cabin. Stuffing all of you down in Port Cargo is insane. No. Absolutely not. He's taking my cabin. I'll be fine down in Port Cargo for the time being. Besides, it is familiar turf for him. He stayed in a cabin just like this one on the old Normandy." Miranda assured her.

She thanked Miranda for her kindness and left her to her packing. Miranda could not have surprised her more. It seems there was more to the woman than the arrogance let on. EDI informed her that Captain Anderson was in the airlock.

She greeted David with a warm hug and proceeded to give him the same tour she'd just given Kolyat. Kolyat was tickled to meet Shepard's mentor. Anderson was a remarkable soldier with an amazing career under his belt…and now he was an actual Councilor for the council races. Kolyat was in the presence of legends and it was as humbling as it was thrilling.

David was humbled that Miranda was willing to give up her room for him, but he told her he would be fine down in Port Cargo. She waved him off, she already had her stuff down there, and she just needed to switch out terminals. David said he would help her, so she and Thane left the two of them discussing the Normandy and Shepard.

She took Thane's hand and led him to the elevator and then on to their cabin. She didn't want any surveillance to pick up her words. "I wanted to ask your permission to do something. I wasn't sure how you'd feel about it, but I think in the end it will go a long way in helping Kolyat out…with his future."

Thane looked at her intently for a moment. He wasn't sure he was going to like the direction of this conversation. He knew of only one way the future could be involved. "Yes, wife?" he asked cautiously.

"I want his memory pictures. If I can see them, I will know the route for him to take with his life. Maybe then both you and he can be secure in his future." She said softly.

He was afraid that was what she was going to say. What she hadn't said was that he could be secure in his son's future before he died. He would love to be secure with his son's future, but he hated the means to acquire that security. Not only would she be putting herself through a lot of pain, but she would be kissing his son. Granted, that was less intimate than the other two options, but he wasn't sure if his son could handle it…or if he could.

"Husband," she said sending calming thoughts through her touch. "I will sooth him as best I can. In this instance I think the good I can do for him can far outweigh the effects of one little kiss."

"I don't know, siha. The boy is in love with you." Thane pointed out.

"Maybe, maybe not. It's probably hero worship and infatuation. Regardless, maybe I can see his future wife in the pictures. If he knows maybe it will lesson what he thinks he feels for me. Either way wouldn't it be worth it to see that he has the most fulfilling future he can have?"

Thane sighed. He needed to know his son was secure before he died. He knew there was no better way. Regardless what his son felt, he knew his wife would feel nothing. The lifemate bond was absolute. He grudgingly nodded his acceptance. In the long run, this would be the best thing for his son, regardless of how awkward it was now. "I don't believe I'll be joining you for that. That is not something I relish seeing for the rest of my life." She gave him a big smile, a deep kiss and left to go find Kolyat. Thane followed behind her. He may not want to see his son kiss her, but he was going to be there when the pictures hit her. He would not let her go through it alone. She was doing it for their son.

"EDI is Kolyat still will Garrus?"

"No, Shepard. He has returned to his quarters." EDI replied.

"Thank you EDI."

Shepard commed Kolyat. "May I come in?"

"Of course," Kolyat told her.

She walked in the room and the door swished closed behind her.

Kolyat felt himself heating up. He had been looking up human mating rituals on the terminal when she commed him. He couldn't keep his mind from the picture of her naked on the bed, only he wasn't exactly sure what a human woman looked like naked. Now he knew. Now he could picture what she looked like naked on the bed…waiting for him. He was hard as a rock and she walks in through the door. Talk about karma biting him in the ass.

"Kolyat, I wanted to do something for you, if you want it. I asked your father and he has agreed to let me do it…if you agree, that is. I will ask that you keep what I'm about to tell you to yourself. You can always talk to Garrus or your dad, but other than that, no one. Are you okay with that?"

Kolyat looked at her in confusion but cleared his throat and nodded.

"I am…different from anyone you will ever meet. I have…abilities. One of those abilities allows me to see memory pictures. It will show me the pictures of your future. If I see them, I might be able to help guide you down the path of a better future. Are you interested to see what your future holds?" She asked him softly.

Kolyat was stunned. It was hard to believe such a thing was even possible. He knew she was an amazing woman…but he was beginning to see that she was far more amazing than he ever would have guessed. "What do I have to do?" His voice cracking and betraying him. Her nearness was driving him to distraction…especially since he had just been picturing her naked…welcoming him between her legs.

"This is the part you may be a bit uncomfortable with. I need to absorb enough of your DNA for the pictures to be sent to me. Sex is out of the question, blood is too intimate and disturbing for my tastes. I'm sorry, Kolyat, but I would need to kiss you. Is that something you can accept?" She asked him gently.

Kolyat's eyes opened wide. He'd never kissed a girl before and the woman of his dreams just asked to kiss him, could life get any better? He felt his shaft jerk as it grew heavier. He wanted nothing more than her kiss…okay…maybe more, but he knew that would have to remain in his dreams. He nodded to her not trusting his voice to words.

She approached him slowly; she could tell he was nervous. She hoped this was not going to be his first kiss. That deserved to go to someone special. She placed one hand on his soft cheek and the other on the back of his head. He was taller than his father, so she pulled him down to her level. She sent soothing thoughts through her touch. She slid her lips softly against his, she applied a bit more pressure, but he still didn't open up. She ran her tongue along his upper lip and nipped his lower lip. He gasped and she slid her tongue into his mouth. She sent soothing thoughts as she rubbed the ridges on his head, trying to sooth him more.

He pulse raced and fire shot to his shaft, it jerked hard and got heavier. He pulled her into his arms when he felt her tongue slide along his. He deepened the kiss and his hands slid down to cup her ass, pulling her into his hardness. He ground himself against her, unable to control what she was making him feel. He felt his balls tighten and he knew he was going to lose it, but was powerless to stop it. He bucked into her again and cried out into her mouth as his orgasm tore through him.

As soon as his world came back into focus, he was beyond mortified at what had happened. She held him quietly as she absorbed his DNA, and continued to send calm and soothing thoughts through her touch. When his heart beat slowed she ended the kiss and backed away.

She knew he was probably feeling incredibly embarrassed by something so natural for the young. Her best course of action was to pretend she didn't know. "Thank you for allowing me to kiss you, Kolyat. I-"

The pictures tore into her head and she fell to the floor in agony. Kolyat rushed to her and pulled her into his arms. He didn't know what to do or why she was in pain.

Thane felt her pain and rushed into the room. He tore off his shirt and reached his hands out for his wife. Kolyat instinctively pulled her tighter to him before sighing and giving her to his father. He unsnapped the top of her dress and pulled it down. He was careful to keep her dress in place in the front and use his arm to shield her breasts from Kolyat. He pulled her back up against his bare chest and crooned love words to her as she rocked in pain. Her body glowed blue and gold, shining and sparkling as she siphoned from her husband. Her hands grasped his arms and she leaned back into him for as much skin contact as possible.

Kolyat was stunned by her pain, her sparkling glow, by the breast that was revealed to him when she leaned back against his father. His father moved his arm and recovered the breast, but the sparkling glow danced around her like magic. He'd never seen anything like it. He reached out a hand and tried to touch the glow. His hand passed through it, but he was sure he felt something inside of him move. "What is happening?" He asked his father in concern and awe.

Thane gritted his teeth. When he walked into the room he could smell his son's desire and pheromones. Not something he'd ever imagined he would be smelling. It wasn't his son's fault. Shepard had a way about her that brought almost everyone around her to their knees. It was, however, disturbing. "The pictures bring her pain, Kolyat. She wanted to help you, but there was a price to be paid for that help."

"She never told me that it would hurt her." He said quietly.

"No, she wouldn't have." He admitted.

Shepard held out her hand for Kolyat. He grasped it and gasped when he felt her pull from him. She sent him soothing thoughts, not wanting him to feel guilty over her pain.

Kolyat felt himself begin to harden again. The pull he felt was the strangest sensation. It was both intimate and impersonal. He found he was a bit disappointed when she released his hand and the sensation faded.

When her glow subsided Shepard put her hands over her breasts and let Thane resnap the coiled strap back into place. Then she pushed off him and rose to her feet. She offered him her hand and pulled him up. She wrapped her arms around him and brought him down for a kiss. His arms tightened around her before he released her.

Kolyat couldn't help but notice that his father was as aroused as he was. Not something he wanted to think about and most certainly not something he cared to see. But probably something he was going to have to get used to seeing, nonetheless. Just as he was sure he'd have to get used to having a permanent rock in his pants for the duration of his time aboard the Normandy.

She led Kolyat to the table and sat down across from him. Thane stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders. "I'm still trying to sort through everything, but from what I can see your future can go in one of two directions. You can return to Kahje, study with the priests…you will eventually marry and have a family. Or you can stay with C-Sec and become a decorated officer…one of the best. You would make a name for your species. Here is where I run into some fuzzy pictures. I see several pictures of you somewhere shiny, but whoever is next to you is fuzzed out. Then I see more pictures of you on the Citadel, again whoever is next to you is fuzzed out. I've come to associate the picture fuzzing with a lifemate. I think if you go the C-Sec route and do not return to Kahje that you will find your lifemate. This is only a guess on my part based on my own experiences. If this is your lifemate, I did not see any children, I'm sorry. Keep in mind your future is constantly changing. With science the way it is, you may well be able to have children; at the very least she can birth a clone. I will be looking into this myself in the future." She said, flashing a smile back at her husband. She turned back to Kolyat. "So, the choice is yours. Stay with C-Sec, make a name for yourself and possibly meet your lifemate; or return to Kahje, join the priests, marry and have kids." She squeezed Kolyat's hands and rose from the table. She wrapped her arms around Thane and smiled up into his eyes.

Kolyat looked from Shepard to his father and noted the dazed look on his father's face. He couldn't help but smile. Shepard could take his father down as easily as she did him. He was stunned by what she'd told him. He had felt so bad over what he had nearly done to that rotten turian that he was considering returning to Kahje and joining the priests to repent for his behavior. If he went that route he would marry and have kids. The thought made him smile. But he hadn't known that he could have that big of an impact on C-Sec…that he could better the name of all drell. And the thought that he might meet his lifemate…to have what his father had…minus the second lifemate, of course…it was almost more than he could hope for. But he also knew he was going to take the risk.

"I'm staying with C-Sec. I was thinking about joining the priests to repent…but I feel the better path for me is with C-Sec. If I can do good…if I can influence how drell are seen…it is worth it. The chance of meeting my lifemate is just an added benefit." He walked over to his dad and Shepard and wrapped his arms around them. "I can never thank you enough for what you've done for me. I will never forget any of it." He dropped a soft, lingering kiss on her lips, gave them another brief squeeze, cleared his throat and stepped back.

They told him they'd meet up for dinner and left him to his privacy. As the doors were closing on the elevator, she saw Kolyat dash into the men's room with a set of clothes and a towel over his shoulder. She couldn't help but smile. Then a thought occurred to her out of the blue. She remembered when she had stolen Garrus' scars. And an idea took hold that she could not shake.

As they entered their cabin they noticed Garrus had not yet returned. He pulled her into his arms and slipped his tongue into her mouth. He pulled her tight against him and set fire to her veins. He gave a tug to strap of her dress and it unsnapped, pooling at her feet. She backed away towards the bed; he followed, throwing his clothes off as he pursued her. He kicked his pants aside, amped and charged her. He pulled up just in time, picked her up and tossed her onto the bed. He jumped and landed on top of her. She pushed out and merged their auras. He worked his way down her body, loving her with is mouth and tongue. When there was no doubt she was ready for him he crawled back up the body he worshiped. She wrapped her arms around him and rolled them over so that she was on top. He slowly lowered her down upon him until she was fully seated. When she nodded he showed her just how much he loved her.

Shepard closed her eyes and forced the sight. She could see his beautiful purple and light blue aura marred by the ugly black death spots. She placed her hands on his chest and began to wish he wasn't sick, that the illness was gone, that she could take his illness from him, and that she could stop his pain. She repeated those thoughts over and over again, her hands grew warm even as her body began to tighten, she stiffened and they cried out together as their orgasms overtook them. She fell to his chest and held his head to the wound he'd made in her shoulder. She shuddered as her body stiffened, another orgasm rocked her. She bit into his shoulder and suckled the wound. He groaned and bucked against her, but they were tightly tied. She ran her tongue along the small marks and he shivered. She smiled and lay against his chest. Her hand warm between them. She continued the litany in her head as they rode out the aftershocks. She watched the small black spots travel up her arm. She marveled at the sight of it, wishing she could share it with him…with anyone. She sat up with him still deep inside her, placed her second hand on his chest, it warmed and black spots began to climb both her arms. She wished she could make them travel faster. It was taking too long, he would get suspicious.

"What are you doing, siha? Your hands feel warm, are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"I love you husband. You are so beautiful, every inch of you…every part of you seen or unseen. There has never been anyone more beautiful than you."

Thane flushed at her words. He didn't think he was beautiful, but he remembered well when she'd told him he had the body of a god. "You are more beautiful that I am, wife."

She scanned his aura; nearly all the black spots were gone. She placed her hand over what she thought might have been his liver, to absorb the last of the death spots. "That's not even possible, husband. You know how much I love you, don't you? That I'd do anything for you?" She asked him sincerely.

H e nodded. "As I would do anything for you."

"Do you know CPR, husband?"

"No, Siha…only an idea of what it is. I was trained to take lives not save them," he said sadly.

As the last death spot traveled up her arm she disconnected their auras. She took both her hands in hers, placed them on top of each other and placed them over her chest. "Normally, for humans at least, and probably most species if you know where their heart is, you would do 30 chest depressions to 2 breaths…but, in my case 15 chest compressions about two inches deep, then tilt my head back, seal my nose with your hand and my mouth with your mouth and give me two breaths. 15 and 2 husband."

"It is good to know…but why tell me all of this, Siha?" His shaft released her and she rolled off of him. She moved away from him. He sat up alarmed. "What's the matter, wife?"

She knew she couldn't wait days or longer for her body to heal her from the deadly disease she had taken on. She needed it purged quicker. The only way she could think to do that was by making kicking it into overdrive. She focused her energy on the black spots, making them grow…making them consume her organs.

Thane touched her and she pulled away. Her body was turning red, and burned to the touch. "Shepard, what's happening?"

"Stay back Thane! Don't come near me yet. Don't try to heal me yet…it would take too much to heal. I won't hurt you." She took her last bit of energy and dashed to the bathroom. "Lock the bathroom door do not let him in EDI."

"Yes, Shepard. I am not happy to comply with this command. Your vitals are erratic and your temperature has risen to a deadly high."

"EDI – you must keep this from Cerberus…If I tell you something, scrub your data banks afterwards if you can't keep this from everyone. No one must ever know…my husbands…Dr Chakwas…but no one else."

"Understood, Shepard."

"If Thane comes near me my body will …..siphon his energy to try to heal itself…." breathing was getting more difficult. "It would take too much…. It would kill him….. I have stolen Thane's death…his Kepral's Syndrome. It would take several….. days for my body to heal from it…or longer. I can't wait that long. I've-" she gasped… "I've advanced it. Soon.." She wheezed. "Soon I will die from it." She took shallow, panting breaths; she began to see stars at the edges of her vision. "Alert Dr. Chak…was…now. Don't let any…one…in…until…I'm…gone…..will…heeaaal." She sighed as a final breath rattled from her body.

Thane was beating on the bathroom door, yelling at his wife when Garrus ran through the door.

"What the hell is wrong? I felt her pain. Is she in there?" Garrus demanded. "For spirits sakes man…put on some damned pants…Dr Chakwas was right behind me!"

Thane ran over and pulled on his pants. "I don't know what happened. She started burning up, told me not to touch her, and ran into the bathroom. EDI won't let me in!"

Garrus beat on the door, told her to get her head out of her ass and let them help her.

"Yeah, I'm sure that will work!" Thane said in exasperation.

The door slid open and Thane darted in beneath Garrus' arm. He turned her over on the floor. There was no pulse. He did as she instructed and started CPR.

Chakwas burst through the door, shoved Garrus out of the bathroom doorway and moved in beside Thane. She asked him to stop for moment and he moved back giving her room to work. She held a small gun over Shepard's heart and pulled the trigger, shooting adrenaline into her heart. Then she flipped on her omni-tool, and scanned her chest. She punched more commands into her omni-tool. They watched as two dots of light appeared on either side of her heart. "Back!" The doctor yelled and electricity arched out, Shepard's body jumped and spasmed. Shepard took in a ragged, harsh breath as Chakwas scanned her again. The doctor nodded and stood up. "If there are any other complications, feel free to notify me, but she'll be right as rain in no time." The doctor smiled at their stunned faces and left.

Thane dropped down and picked her up in his arms and carried her to the sofa. Her breathing was still very erratic. He sat down cradling her in his lap. She glowed as her body siphoned from him. There was as much gold as there was blue in her glow, it was stunning to see. Garrus dropped down beside them, pulled Shepard's legs across his lap, he pulled up his shirt and placed them against his belly. He removed his gloves and rested his talons on her legs…she began to pull from him as well.

As her glow faded her eyes opened. "I don't suppose you will let me up to get dressed?" They shook their heads.

"What the hell happened?" They asked in unison.

"I can hopefully show you better than I can tell you. If I promise to show you will you let me get dressed?"

The men looked at each other, nodded and then released her.

She got up, stretched as seductively as she could and then sashayed over to her clothing. She bent over to retrieve them and smiled as she heard them get up from the sofa. By the time she stood up they were both at her side. She ran her fingers down their hard lengths and squeezed. "Don't you think you're a little overdressed?"

They were both naked and back at her side in record time. She pushed out and merged their auras. They pulled her to the bed and laid her down one her back and began worshipping her body from head to toe. A pillow was placed under her hips and Garrus' tongue swiped through her folds and flicked her nub. Her hips bucked. The men talked softly a brief moment, but she couldn't make out what they said. Garrus nipped her inner thigh while Thane suckled her breast. He ran his tongue to her other nipple and suckled it as Garrus dipped his tongue deep inside her. Thane licked and nibbled his way down her belly as Garrus curled his tongue up and rubbed her spot just perfectly. She groaned and her hips jerked. Garrus angled his head down a little to give Thane more room. Thane spread her lips and revealed her hidden nub. He flicked it with his tongue as Garrus rubbed her internal spot. Her hands flew to both of their heads, holding them to her as she keened in ecstasy. She ran her fingers along their fringes as they increased the rhythm and pressure. Her body coiled. The guys pinched themselves hard. Thane wrapped his lips around her nub and suckled, her body stiffened, she screamed and bucked as a massive orgasm ripped through her. They soothed her gently with their tongues and then smiled at each other.

She propped herself up on her elbows and looked at the two men she loved with all her heart. "I've never felt anything so pleasurable. Didn't even know it was possible. I don't know whose idea that was…but thank you. Thank you both. I…I love you." She didn't do this very often, because of the discomfort, but after receiving the most intense orgasm of her life, she felt the need to have both of her men inside her. "Grab the lube, Thane."

When their heartbeats slowed, the aftershocks subsided, and their shafts released her, she disconnected them; they lay next to her in bed, content to just hold each other... She finally sighed and sat up. It was approaching dinner time and they had guests they had to attend to, but first she had a promise to keep. "Get dressed boys, I promised to show you something…and I'd rather do so before we meet up with our guests for dinner." She gave them each a smack on the ass and jumped from bed before they could reciprocate.

She led them down to the med-bay. The men looked at her questioningly and the doctor gave them a concerned look. She took Thane by the hand and pulled him over to the doc. "I want him scanned. Program for any anomalies."

"Why are you doing this, Siha? I can assure you I've not gotten worse. I haven't gotten noticeably worse since you gave me…for awhile now."

Chakwas scanned him with her omni-tool. "That's not possible." The doctor said shaking her head. She scanned him again. "I think I need to get this bloody thing recalibrated. She directed Thane over to another machine, it scanned his body and a holo display of his body popped up.

Chakwas was stunned. The display showed the same results her omni-tool had. She shot a look to Shepard. "Did you do this, Commander? Is that what happened earlier?" When Shepard nodded, the doctor turned to Thane. "What do you see Thane?"

Thane looked at the holo. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to be seeing. "Nothing." He answered in confusion.

"Precisely so. What do you suppose you should be seeing on the scan?" The doctor inquired.

Thane rotated the holo. What was he supposed to be seeing? His eyes popped open in surprise. "I don't understand…is your machine broken?"

"No, Thane…it's not. Your disease is gone." She told him matter of fact.

"That's not possible. I'm stage 4, it's too late for remission." He pointed out.

"You're right, it was too late for remission…but you are not in remission. You do not have Kepral's Syndrome at all." The doctor turned to Shepard. "Do you want to tell him or should I?"

She turned to her husband and put her hand to his soft cheek. "I suppose it's too much for me to hope that you will just accept the good news and leave it be?"

He gave her a hard look and then his eyes opened wide. "What did you do?"

"I think I know just what the little minx did." Garrus stepped in.

Oops…she'd forgotten he was there.

"Do you see the scar free part here? She discovered she could-"

"Garrus! I'll tell him."

Thane put a finger to her mouth to shush her and turned to Garrus. Shepard shot Garrus a hard glance and he held up his hands.

"I know when to keep my mouth shut…I don't intend to be in the doghouse tonight. I think our wife should be the bearer of these tidings." Garrus folded his arms in front of his chest and waited for her to get to the telling.

"Rip the band-aid…I stole your death."

"What? That doesn't even make sense." Thane told her.

"I discovered quite by accident that I could heal or at least steal someone's wounds. I inadvertently transferred some of Garrus' scars to my own face. I heal fast, so it wasn't noticeable after a couple of hours. But…before you get mad, you know I can't die…or can't stay dead."

Garrus stood up taller. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

Shit. She forgot he didn't know. "I'm sorry, I forgot you didn't know. It's one of my_ abilities_. If I _die_ time either resets allowing me to do a thing again…that is how I can know things before they happen, because I've already lived through them …or I just wake up later completely healed…or mostly healed…sometimes there are issues I need to work through, dying isn't easy even if I can come back from it."

"Don't forget to tell him that there's no guarantee you will come back from it." Thane pointed out.

"Thane! Do you want to be in the doghouse? I can tell my own bloody stories." She turned to Garrus. "Yes, there's no guarantees and yes, dying hurts like a son of a bitch. Have I covered everything well enough?"

"So you decided to take it upon yourself, without asking either of us, to steal my disease from me and give it to yourself. Do I have that right?" He asked, giving her a hard look.

Yup. That pretty much summed things up in nutshell. She nodded.

"Why did it affect you so much worse than it did me?" He asked in confusion.

Oh dear. "Because it was degenerative and so far along, it would have taken me too long to heal from it and siphoning from you would have killed you…the exact opposite of what I was trying to do. So, instead I focused my energy on advancing the illness to its final conclusion. In my defense, I knew I wouldn't die even without your or Dr Chakwas' help. And no, I wasn't technically dead."

"You had no pulse…the doctor had to jam adrenaline into your heart and shock it into beating. That sounds pretty damn dead to me, Shepard." Garrus pointed out.

"Garrus! You're not helping." She said coldly. "I was in _limbo_ while my body healed itself, which is why you two didn't keel over dead. Did you think of that? I was only mostly dead…not completely dead. Scratch that. I was in limbo…not dead at all." She corrected quickly.

Thane looked at the doctor. "I want her scanned."

Chakwas looked at Shepard. "He's right, I should scan you. Will you let me scan you, Commander?"

"Yes, fine…if it will make them feel better."

The doctor flipped on her omni-tool, scanned and frowned. "Commander?" She questioned looking pointedly at the two men.

"You might as well say what you're going to in front of them…I doubt I could get them to leave right now anyway. Do I have Kepral's Syndrome?"

"What? No. She is disease free." The doctor assured the men.

"I don't suppose you two would mosey on out the door now?"

They each shot her a hard look and she held up her hands. "I didn't think so…figured it couldn't hurt to ask."

"Commander…the scanner if you please." Chakwas followed her to the scanner, punched in what she was looking for and a holo of Shepard's body appeared. The doctor hist a few more keys and blew up her ass.

"Well, that's flattering. Thanks doc."

"Oh hush…it wasn't your ass I was looking at. Do you see these two small areas?" Chakwas asked.

"Yes, but I don't know what I'm looking at." She admitted.

"You're looking at something that shouldn't be there. I need to run some blood work."

"I don't understand, I heal from everything. Is it some kind of cancer?" She asked.

"I'd say more along the lines of parasites. You have two of them." Chakwas said with a smile.

"Ok, I'm obviously missing something here, doc…because I wouldn't think parasites would be a smiling matter…especially not ones that size."

"The matter should take care of itself within the next 9 to 10 months." The doctor assured her.

"Why do I have to live with parasites for the next nine or ten months? Can't you do something about it?" She asked.

"Will these parasites hurt her?" Garrus asked.

"I don't know, Garrus. That's why I want to run blood work. I want to make sure they don't hurt her."

"Why run blood work, can't you just remove them? Will they hurt her to be removed?" Garrus asked agitated.

"Wait a minute." Thane said. "Are you telling me what I think you're telling me?" Thane asked.

"I guess it all depends on what you think I'm telling you." Chakwas told him with a smile.

"If it's what I think...you threw me with the nine to ten months, because it's seven to eight months for drell…are you telling us she's pregnant with twins?" Thane asked holding his breath, not even daring to hope.

"I am…and it shouldn't be possible. I need to run blood work right away. I'm guessing Thane's the father, since your chemistry is more compatible…but without blood work I won't know for sure. If Garrus is the father of one or both babies, there could be some complications we would have to discuss."

Shepard sat down on an exam table and held out her wrists. "Bleed me dry, doc. But, my blood results do not go beyond you and Mordin. Period. Do not record the results in your terminal, because I cannot know if Cerberus has a tie in. And only speak of the results in Mordin's lab, as he's already disposed of spyware."

"EDI scrub anything you hear in regards to my blood work if you can't keep it out of Cerberus hands. I will never again be one of their experiments. Understood?"

"Understood, Shepard…and congratulations."

"Thank you, EDI."

Her husbands' stood behind her, each touching a shoulder while the doctor took several vials of blood.

"How soon will we know paternity?" She asked.

"Provided you have only been with these two men-"

"Very funny, doc." Shepard rolled her eyes.

She asked her to lay back on the table, she swabbed Shepards lower belly, put a dab of anesthetic gel on her and inserted a long, thin needle. Using the hologram she gently touched it to the first mass. She withdrew the needle and inserted a second, gently touching it to the second mass. She placed a drop from the first syringe on the scanner nodule of one of the smaller machines on a back table. When a light flashed she decontaminated the scanner nodule and placed a drop from the second syringe. "We should know momentarily if the embryos are dextro or levo."

A holo screen popped up, words, numbers, and letters began filling up the screen. "I'll be damned," the doctor said. "It's just not possible." She said shaking her head.

"Well?" They all three asked.

"Oh…sorry. It appears you are each going to be a father. Congratulations. I will discuss with Mordin any possible dextro complications and we will work up a plan of action. Go…eat your dinner. I will talk with you later tonight." The doctor started humming as she gathered up her reports and walked out of the med-bay.

Shepard spun around on the table and hopped down. She wrapped her arms around her husbands and they just stood there holding each other while they absorbed everything they were just told. The impossible had happened…not that that was an uncommon occurrence with Shepard…but the depth of emotion left them stunned and exhilarated…and scared out of their wits. The were in the middle of a war with the Collectors…and soon another war with the Reapers…they all needed to be at their best and she was pregnant.

Garrus pulled her chin up to look her in the eye. "If the…dextro baby endangers your life at all, I do not want you to keep it." He said quietly. "I would love our child more than anything, but not at the risk of your health. And if something happens, Shepard…know that I will love any child you bless us with as my own." He stated matter of fact.

Shepard released Thane and pulled Garrus into her arms. Garrus lowered his head, placed a tender kiss on her lips and then rested his forehead on hers.

Thane for once was not bitter over the attention and affection she was bestowing on another man. He felt empathy and sadness for what Garrus and his wife…for what they may have to go through. What all of them may be forced to come to terms with. He gave both their arms a squeeze to let them know he was there for them. Garrus looked down at him…really looked at him and nodded. He opened his arm and Thane walked into their embrace, becoming a part of it. Perhaps this pregnancy would bring them together as a family faster than anything else ever could.

"EDI…go ahead and spread the news. Please also forward the news to Urdnot Wrex and Liara." She'd rather everyone learned at once the _same_ story, rather than spreading like a chain of wildfire gossip.

By the time they left med-bay they all had smiles on their faces that nothing could wipe off. They made their way to the mess. As soon as Kolyat spotted them he jumped up from the table and headed their way. He stopped in front of Shepard. He looked down at her in wonder then took her face between his hands and lowered his mouth to hers.

Thane put a hand a Garrus' agitated arm and shook his head.

The kiss was a soft movement of lips…it lingered for a moment. Kolyat wanted nothing more than to slide his tongue between her lips. He knew what she tasted like and he craved the taste. He pulled back slowly and wrapped her into his arms. He knew she could feel how hard he was and he didn't care. The need to bury himself deep inside of her was undeniable…and while some part of him wished that baby were his, another part of him was happy for his father…and envious. He knew his father would not abandon this child…at least not voluntarily. He released Shepard and looked at his father…then he walked into his father's arms.

Thane whispered into his son's ear-hole. "I am free of Kepral's Syndrome, Kolyat."

Kolyat was stunned. That wasn't possible. He pulled back far enough to look into his father's face. "How?"

"You can tell anyone that asks that I went into remission…but between the two of us, let's just say I had a guardian angel looking out for me," he said as his gaze fell lovingly on his wife.

Shepard…he should have known…Kolyat sighed…his love for her knew no bounds. It seemed there was nothing that magnificent woman couldn't do…Apparently, there was no such thing as _impossible_ to her. He gave his father another brief hug and then held his hand out to Garrus.

Garrus chuckled at the boy's love-sick expression. He was sure he wore that expression too many times to count…truth be told he was sure he still did. Garrus took the boy's hand and pulled the scamp in for a hug. The boy was his son now and he'd become much more _tactile_ and expressive since Shepard.

Shepard moved in and put her arms around Garrus and Kolyat. Thane joined in for the family hug. Shepard had been Thane's saving grace. She woke him, she gave him her love, her innocence, her revitalizing blood, her soul, Garrus – well nothing's completely perfect, she'd given him his son back, a new lease on life, took his disease from him, and was going to bear his child. He was so full of happy, he just couldn't contain it. He grabbed Shepard's hand, pulled her into his arms, spun her out, back into his arms, ran his hand down her back, over her ass and hooked it behind her knee, pulling it up the side of his leg and dipped her down, kissing her in front of everyone.

The cheers, hoots and hand claps were nearly deafening. Garrus came up behind Thane. "I so need to learn how to do that. Teach me when you get the chance."

Thane smiled and nodded, "Just don't expect me to kiss you." He chuckled when Garrus blanched.

They made their way to the table. David gave her a big hug and congratulated her. She teased him about being a grandfather now, but he loved every minute of it. Her husbands sat her down across from Kolyat and went to get their food. They returned with platters stacked high. Booze flowed freely, though Shepard limited herself to a single glass of wine. Even Kolyat joined in for the drinking and the toasts. Thane and Garrus, however, limited their intake. They knew they would be talking to the doctors again soon and wanted a clear head.

As the evening moved on, they moved the party into the rec room, some of the group split off to play cards, the rest gathered at the sofas to watch vids and talk among themselves. Eventually, Shepard received a comm. It was time to face the doctors. They bade their goodnights and took the elevator up to Mordin's lab.

Mordin and Chakwas had their heads together when the trio walked in. They looked up and Mordin hurried to their sides, shaking hands with each. "Shepard, Thane, Garrus. Congratulations. Babies doing fine now. Surprisingly. But future coexistence is…problematic." He looked over at Chakwas and she nodded. "We've run the simulations. Researched. News is not good. Dextro embryo will eventually poison Levo embryo and Shepard. Possibility of survival…low. Also, anomaly in your blood."

Shepard looked questioningly at Chakwas, who shook her head.

"Mordin, I'll survive." She told him.

Mordin shook his head. "Not possible Shepard."

"Let me put it this way. I can't die. Or I can't stay dead. I stole Thane's Kepral's Syndrom and died from it. Yet, here I am."

Mordin's eyes opened wide and he looked at Chakwas who nodded. He flipped on his omni-tool and scanned her. "Perhaps that explains the anomaly."

"What anomaly?" She asked concerned.

Thane and Garrus put a reassuring hand on her shoulders.

"You are not human." Mordin stated.

"Excuse me?"

"Humans have 22 pairs of autosomes, one pair of sex chromosomes. You have 23 pairs of autosomes. Not human."

"That's crazy, Mordin. That would have been picked up on before. Could the extra set of chromosomes be artificial or given to me by Cerberus when they resurrected me?"

"Doesn't work like that. Born with chromosomes. Probably dormant until triggered." Mordin told her.

"What would have triggered it? My death? Doesn't make sense…I've died many times." She said in confusion.

"Unsure of trigger. Cross-species fertilization not possible naturally. Not human. Makes sense. Sorry, Shepard."

"Mordin…I look exactly human. I bleed human. If I'm not human, then what the hell am I?" She asked in agitation.

"Vela, your blood might be red, but it is not human. Human blood could not do what your blood does to us." Garrus told her gently.

"You drink her blood?" Mordin asked horrified. "Oh...lifemate bond. Yes. Understood."

"Garner your power, siha. Show them." Thane encouraged.

Shepard amped her power. She glowed golden and blue and she let it die.

The doctors looked at each other wide eyed.

"I will run more tests. Will need more blood." Mordin said enthusiastically.

"Be careful with this information. I do not want any records or information getting back to Cerberus."

"Understood, Shepard. Part of STG once. Know what to look for." Mordin nodded at her. He crossed his arms and paced.

"Mordin." Chakwas said.

"Sorry. Distracted. Dextro embryo."

"Remove it." Garrus said. "I will not have Shepard or the other baby put in danger. I will love the other baby as my own, Shepard. You know I will. Please don't risk everything for it." He implored her. He knew her. Knew how she thought. Knew she would fight to keep his baby. He had to make her understand it just didn't matter to him. It would break his heart, yes. But it wasn't worth watching Shepard go through pain as she became sicker.

"That is an option. But there is another. Risky, but doable. Embryos lack umbilicus like human embryos. Can pull out dextro embryo. Encase it in membrane bubble tissue. And reintroduce it to womb. Will be painful. Must come in every other day. Flush bubble. Amniotic fluid transfusion and dextro nutrient additives needed to survive. If membrane ruptures…poisoning problematic." Mordin explained.

"If we can get to you soon enough, the damage can be mitigated if not reversed." Chakwas added. "I'm sorry, Shepard it's your only option if you want to give both babies a chance to survive."

"Do it." She said.

Garrus pulled her around to face him and lifted her chin up. "Don't risk this, vela. I love you. You don't need to put yourself through this."

Thane put his hand on Garrus' shoulder and shook his head. Garrus nodded and sighed.

"We will support whatever choice you make, Shepard." Garrus said in defeat.

"How will this happen? I want it done now."

"There are two ways we can do this, Commander. One is more risky the other a lot more painful." Chakwas told her. "We can inject a local into your cervix, dilate it and go into your womb that way or we can insert a large needle through your abdomen."

"Give me the needle…even I know opening my cervix could lead to miscarriage."

"Okay," Chakwas said. "We'll do the procedure in the med-bay. We'll take samples of your amniotic fluid and more blood and Mordin can run more tests. "If you are sure you want to do this now, let's be on our way."

Mordin grabbed a few extra supplies and followed them out the door. They rode the elevator down in silence. Her husbands held her close. In the med-bay she stripped down to her panties and bra and lay down on the table. The men moved to either side of her, brushed a kiss on her lips and held her hands.

Chakwas unwrapped a massive syringe. Eight inches long and probably 3mm in diameter. It looked like a stake and she could feel herself tense. Thane looked at Garrus and nodded. They did their best to send soothing thoughts to her through her touch.

Mordin flipped on the scanner and pulled up a holo. He zoomed in until the embryos were about the size of a fist.

Garrus' mandibles fell and his mouth gaped open. He'd never seen anything like that before. Thane too was enthralled. Scans had improved significantly even in the past twenty years.

The embryos were highlighted. One red one blue. Because they weren't attached to an umbilicus, they free floated within the womb and they needed to be able to keep track of which was the dextro embryo. A long, hair thin needle was inserted into her abdomen and gently touched the blue embryo. They reran the blood scanner for verification. The blue highlighted embryo was levo.

Garrus looked at the red embryo…his baby…a baby he never thought possible. He felt a deep love for it bloom inside of him. He hoped she would be able to carry his baby to term, that nothing would happen. But if it did, despite his love, there was no choice to be made. Shepard's safety came first.

Chakwas rubbed her belly with something cold and astringent smelling and then applied a numbing agent. After a couple of minutes she inserted small syringes full of a local anesthetic around the area the larger needle would enter her.

Chakwas spread her hand against Shepard's belly and place the monstrous needle against her. "Are you ready? Try not to move."

Shepard nodded. A dot of blood welled up and rolled down the side of her belly as the needle sunk through her skin. The pain was over whelming. She clung tightly to her husbands hands, her body siphoning, sweat beading on her forehead and running down the side of her face.

Once the needle pierced her uterus, the red embryo and a fair amount of amniotic fluid was drawn up into the syringe. The needle hurt worse as it was being pulled out than it had going in. She gasped and cried out in pain. Shepard felt the immediate loss of the baby and tears slipped down her cheeks. She'd been unaware that they'd even been connected, but the loss was undeniable. She'd felt them from the moment of their conception and hadn't realized it until now. Mordin took the needle and inserted its contents in a tiny membrane. It was drawn back into a wider needle. Damn this was going to suck hard.

Chakwas sent her a worried look. "This is going to hurt a bit more. But we are almost there, Shepard." She said as he applied more local to the site.

Shepard nodded, "Bring it on." Though inwardly she cringed…it was a bravado she did not feel. Shepard metabolized the local too fast, it did no good. When the needle slid in this time a hoarse scream ripped from her throat. She heard a thwack as her husbands slammed heads trying to bend over her to comfort her.

Thane rubbed his head and nodded to Garrus. Garrus bent low over her and turned her face to look at him. "If I could bear this pain for you I would, vela." He gently brushed her sweaty hair back from her face. "Remember the night before Ilos?" When she nodded, he continued. "You were rather drunk and came to see me in that tiny black lace scrap. You need to wear that again." He said, clearing his throat. "When you were lying against me the scrap shifted and I could see your tight, puckered nipple through the lace. I had never seen a nipple before. It entranced me as much as it made me ache to touch it. I remember saying 'so beautiful' and you agreed, thinking I was talking about the stars." He glanced over at the doctors, who were doing a good job of ignoring him. He looked at Thane who nodded for him to continue. "Stars were the last thing on my mind. When you passed out I carried you back to your bed, when I laid you down, the lace parted, exposing your breast to me. It was so white…so full. I had to touch you. I couldn't stop myself. It was so soft, so resilient. Your nipple hardened as I ran my thumb over it. You groaned and thrust your breast into my hand. I nearly lost it. I wanted you so bad…too much…I covered you up and ran from your room like my pants were on fire…at least it felt like they were. Can you forgive me?"

She gasped as the needle withdrew. She could feel her baby again. She placed her hand on the side of his face. "Nothing to forgive. I already knew what happened. I saw it in your memory pictures." She said with a smile. "Not much can be hidden from my scrying eye….but I thank you for distracting me. It helped."

"Intriguing." Mordin said.

Everyone in the room turned towards him.

Mordin looked at them. "Oh. Amniotic fluid very dense, thick. Full of nutrients. Not human consistency. Womb adjusted to the lack of umbilicus. Found another way. Intriguing."

"You and your babies are a picture of health, Commander." Chakwas said, drawing their attention.

You could see the thin outline of the membrane around the red embryo. Shepard closed her eyes a moment to picture what she wanted to happen and then opened them. She created a barrier bubble within a barrier bubble. The red embryo glowed blue and gold, its membrane completely within a barrier bubble. The interior of her womb was also encased within a blue and gold barrier bubble. Both babies were secure and protected. And like the mantra that was a continuous litany at the back of her mind, these barrier bubbles would become as unnoticed as breathing.

Mordin turned to them. "Glad all is well, Shepard. Must return to lab. Lots of work to do."

Thane helped her off the table. He dropped to his knees and ran his tongue along the path of blood to the needle's entry point and kissed it. He then laid his head against her belly, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you, wife."

She ran her hands along the ridges and valleys of his head, filling her touch with her love.

Garrus moved to her other side, put one arm around her, rested his head on her shoulder and his hand on her belly next to Thane's face. "And I love you, wife."

She rested one of her hands on Garrus' arm, while the other one stroked Thane's head. "I love you."

They stood there a moment in peace before they backed away and allowed her to get dressed. They made their way back to their cabin. While Shepard and Thane hopped on their terminals, Garrus moved to his and commed his parents.

"Dad. I need you to get mom and Solana. I need to speak with you all." He grimaced as his dad turned his head and bellowed for his mom and sister. In the next moment the screen was filled with his family's faces.

"Garrus! We did not expect to hear from you until you arrived." His mom gave a worried look. "I…is something wrong? Are you not coming?"

Garrus chuckled. "Things are more right than I ever could have expected and we are on our way to you. Did you receive the guest list?"

"Yes. Everything should be ready by the time you get here."

"If everything is okay, why did you comm?" His father asked as taciturn as ever.

"Maybe I just missed the sound of your voices."

His father sighed in exasperation. And his mother waved her hand in his face.

"It's good to hear from you even if you just commed to say hello," His mother assured him.

"Well, it's more than just hello. I wanted to be the first to tell you that you were going to be grandparents." He looked at everyone's shocked faces. The silence worried him. This was not exactly how he expected things to go. Then his mom and sister squealed. They jumped up, wrapped their arms around each other and jumped up and down in some sort of strange female dance. Okay…well, that was better anyway…more along the lines he was hoping for.

"Do you know for sure it's yours?" His father asked coolly.

His mother and sister turned on him, reading him the riot act. He was glad they did, because he was furious enough to rip the stick out of his father's ass and kill him with it.

"Dad…you are crossing a line. I don't care if Shepard gives birth to a krogan. Okay, if that happened I'd care…she'd have some explaining to do…but the point is any child of Shepard's…any child of Thane's is a child of mine. We are a family. End of story. Shepard is carrying twins. It just so happens that I sired one of those babies, but even if I hadn't they would still be my children…as much as if I'd sired them. Have I made myself clear?" He asked his father in barely contained rage.

Shepard and Thane looked at each other and nodded. The approached Garrus on either side and draped an arm around him to show their support.

"We may not be conventional, Mr. Vakarian, but fates have made us a family…and I think we make a very good family. Your son is a remarkable man, Mrs. Vakarian, and I can't imagine my life without him. Solana…good to see you too. Can't wait to meet you all."

"This is my wife's other lifemate, Thane Krios."

"Good to see you Mr. & Mrs. Vakarian…Solana. He said with a bow of his head."

Shepard took hold of Thane's hand and they walked off to give him more of an illusion of privacy. They could hear his sister squealing again.

"I hadn't realized how stunning Shepard was. Spirits, brother…did the fates bless you! And the drell…he's gorgeous too. Where's the boy?" Solana asked eagerly.

"The _boy_, Kolyat, our son…doesn't share our cabin with us, Solana. You'll meet him soon enough." Garrus told her with a chuckle.

"Solana's right son…you were blessed. I can't wait to meet my daughter….and son…and grandson… And I can't wait for those grandbabies to be born. You keep them safe, Garrus! Don't let anything happen to that precious family of yours!"

"Of course I will keep them safe, mother."

"And so will I!" Thane added.

"I'm a big girl you guys…I can take care of myself." She piped in.

"I love you…I'll see you in a few days." He said and then disconnected.

He got up from his desk and caught Shepard yawning. He and Thane nodded to each other and they made their way towards the bed. Clothes were peeled off and discarded, leaving a trail behind them; they climbed into their bed, each man rested a hand against her belly, content to just hold her.

"Just so I make myself clear, being held at night is sweet and endearing…but I expect some loving come morning." She warned them.

Come morning they gave her just was she needed…what they all needed. When they finally rolled out of bed she put on a purple workout push up bra and a pair of skin tight sweat-wicking shorts, padded a bit at the hip bone and they headed to the mess. They had a leisure breakfast and talked with their friends for a bit while their food settled.

Kolyat had been stunned when he saw Shepard so scantily clad. He was hard as a rock and couldn't imagine what his dad and Garrus went through on a daily basis with this woman around.

She asked Kolyat if he wanted to borrow one of his father's workout suits. He agreed. It would be a little short in the arms and legs, but it didn't matter when working out. She watched father and son leave and her heart welled with happiness.

She and Garrus hopped the elevator when it came back down and headed to the rec room. They helped each other with their stretches. She was atop the balance beam when Thane and Kolyat walked in. Kolyat stopped and watched in awe as she twisted, turned and flipped on the narrow beam. She nodded to them and did a flip of the end of it. She walked over dabbed her face with a towel, took a swig of water and moved on to the uneven bars. Her time with these bars would come to an end before very much longer. Kolyat just stood there watching as she maneuvered the bars, wrapping around them. When she spread her legs and jumped for the lower bar he damn near swallowed his tongue. No one had the right to look as good as she did.

Kolyat noticed his father and Garrus sparring. He wanted to watch them, but his eyes kept returning to Shepard. When she flipped off the bars she headed over to Kolyat, wiped her brow, took another swig, and pulled him over to the equipment rack. She tossed him some guards and put her own on. Then she held up her hand and beckoned him. He felt himself flush and then stepped out on the mats to meet her.

Like she'd done with Garrus earlier, she held his hands and she showed him how to stretch together. She then began to teach him some of the earlier moves Garrus and Thane had taught her. He caught on fast. They began basic rounds; she let her guard down several times on purpose to give him chances to take her down. It was the only way he was going to learn. A few of those times she showed him how she was faking just to draw him in so she could take him down. No matter how many times he hit the mat, he jumped up eager for more. Eventually, she let him toss her to the mats. She snaked her foot through his pulled up and he landed on top of her, the breath knocking out of him.

She opened her eyes in shock. His hardness bit into the heat of her. He was looking down at her, his eyes dilated and turbulent. His mouth a few scant inches from hers. She could feel his pulse hammering through him.

Thane stopped cold, praying his son would control what he was feeling. Garrus took advantage of Thane's distraction, darted in and tossed him to the mats.

Shepard knew she had to handle things delicately. She did not want to embarrass the boy, but she did want to distract him. She was pretty sure he was about to kiss her and she could definitely feel him moving against her core. "What's the matter, Kolyat? Not used to being taken down by a mere girl? Care to give it another try?"

Kolyat stopped cold, his mouth a breath away from hers. He shook his head and smiled. "Cheap trick, Shepard. But, I know it now, so will be looking out for it." He got up and offered her a hand.

Thane dropped back against the mat and sighed. Damn she's good. One look at Garrus and he was pretty sure she'd just saved his son's life twice over. Some transgressions couldn't be forgiven…some lines could not be uncrossed. He was equally glad he didn't have to kill his own son.

"She has to nail everyone with that move at least once!" Garrus told him. "We've all been taken down by that foot of hers."

She and Kolyat went a few more rounds and then they joined the older men in rounds. Kolyat was surprised how much faster and harder she struck the older men. Garrus was no match for her speed and agility, but she had to watch out for his strength, longer arms and legs. Watching her and his dad square off was a sight to see. Both were fast …both were agile and were of a similar height. Their sparring was almost a sensual dance. After a few rounds she aimed a scissor kick at his head, he spun her legs, she twisted her body, flung her legs out, pushed against his shoulders and they tumbled to the mats, his father flat on his back with his head between her legs as she landed on her knees. His father's hands trailed up the back of her legs to her ass and he squeezed it. Damn he would give anything to be his father right now. She sat back on his chest.

Garrus cleared his throat and tilted his head towards Kolyat. They laughed nervously.

"See, Kolyat? Even a woman can take down the great Thane Krios." She said with a triumphant smile.

"Where did you learn that move, wife?" Thane asked in a strangled voice. He wanted nothing more than to taste his woman, her scent was tantalizing him.

"I didn't…I improvised." She admitted breathlessly.

Garrus reached out a hand and helped her up. "Quit torturing the poor man…you already took him down, no need to rub his nose in it." Garrus stopped. His mouth dropped. "Sorry, that metaphor just went somewhere horrible."

"You and I have a very different idea of horrible." Thane whispered to Garrus as he rose from the mat.

Garrus' mouth dropped open again. "That's not what I meant!"

Kolyat burst out laughing and pretty soon they were all laughing.

Garrus turned to Kolyat, "Let's dance." Kolyat nodded and the two faced off. Garrus worked well with Kolyat. Not too easy…not too hard. He gave him pointers here and there as the match continued. Eventually, he let Kolyat throw him to give him experience throwing a larger man.

Kolyat turned to his father and beckoned him. Shepard was sitting on her beam, Garrus stood between her legs and they conversed quietly, watching while father and son went a few rounds. Thane showed him a new way to throw someone and he let his son take him down.

Garrus gave her a hand down from the beam and they all made their way to the sofa, plopping down in exhaustion. This was the first time they hadn't torn out of the rec room in a sexual frenzy….albeit it came close once. The next two weeks were certainly going to be an exercise in patience….but well worth it.

Sometime after lunch they would take Kolyat to the firing range. In actuality it was just a long, narrow room they'd found on the ship that served no apparent function. It was being used for storage. With EDI's and Legion's help they were able rearrange the storage areas they already had to make room for the additional crates. Legion then set up all the equipment needed to turn the room into a holographic firing range. Shepard even splurged on the latest artificial guns that shot out holographic ammunition. They had the weight and feel of real guns, but the dynamic cinemagraphic display that enhanced the entire experience. Though real guns could be used with practice clips and had been up until today. Today the shipment of AG arrived and they were all eager to try out the new guns. She had purchased 6 of each type of weapon: 3 Carnifex, 3 Phalanx, 3 Eviscerator, 3 Claymore, 3 Locust, 3 Tempest, 3 Mattock, 3 Vindicator, 3 Widow, 3 Incisor and even a heavy weapon, the grenade launcher. She also purchased a longbow just for grins and giggles.

With the room being narrow, no more than six people could use it at any one time. She chose the people she knew would be the most eager to try it out. She, Garrus, Thane, Kolyat, Zaeed and Jacob when David turned her down. Ear plugs were required because she programmed in full auditory, tactile, and visual displays. She and Garrus chose holo bottles for target practice, much to the surprise of everyone else. They linked their units so they could compete directly and chose Palaven as a backdrop. Zaeed and Kolyat chose mercs and Jacob chose standard bullseye targets. Zaeed and Kolyat put on the prerequisite sensors, because they chose to have the holo-mercs return fire. Zaeed and Kolyat linked their units to have a broader playing field and worked together as a team. Thane chose the longbow to try something new. He programmed in Varen for a target. Thane became very proficient with the longbow very fast, and he switched the Varen out for geth hoppers to raise the difficulty and then added a second arrow. Firing two arrows that actually hit targets at the same time was difficult to all but the best, and he was determined to master the technique. She quickly fell in love with this room. The virtual display was better than reality. The room became such a big hit with everyone that they had to pre-schedule times in advance to use it.

Kolyat also spent a lot of time one on one with Garrus, who was teaching him C-Sec protocol and procedure. Kolyat had commed Bailey who agreed to allow him to enter the Academy on his return and he wanted to know as much as possible beforehand. Garrus seemed to be enjoying the time with his new son…some days he spent more time with the young man than with his wife. Thane was pleased by the time Garrus was spending with his son in more than one way. That it gave him a lot more alone time with his wife was certainly an added bonus. Which he was, of course, quick to take advantage of.

The week it took to get to Palaven was an enjoyable break. Even Joker would invite Kolyat to the bridge, teaching him different things about flying the Normandy. He also spent time down in engineering with Gabby, Ken, and Tali learning about the Normandy's propulsion systems. It was also nice to be able to spend time with David. Overall David was enjoying his stay, spending time with Miranda and Jacob, surprising enough, as well as Samara and Zaaed.

Every other day she hit the med-lab with one or both of her husbands to have the membrane flushed and refilled and to have the babies monitored. Special attention was being paid to the development of the turian baby due to the drastic physiological differences between the parents. They assumed some corrective in-utero procedures may be needed. She had told Mordin she wanted it primarily turian genetically if possible. He told her he would give the baby gene therapy as needed during gestation to ensure as many of the human genetic traits as possible remained dormant. That was the best he could do without it having been bio-engineered from the start. This work could be done during the membrane flushes.

During her last med-bay visit she'd invited Kolyat to join them. He was in awe at what she had to go through to keep the babies healthy. It was estimated she was impregnated by both men the day Garrus became her lifemate. Her ovulation had hastened and strengthened _the heat_. She was 7 weeks along. Arms, legs, eyes and head could be easily seen on the embryos.

They made their way to the mess for lunch. Kolyat was making a lot of friends aboard the Normandy. Today he was talking to Tali excitedly. Shepard couldn't help but smile. A part of her wished he was fully trained so she could keep him aboard the Normandy with them. She would miss him when he went back to C-Sec. Maybe someday he could be a part of her crew.

EDI had informed her that both Wrex and Liara were heading to Palaven. She had to admit she was a bit concerned about Wrex. She had to hope he would behave himself. That he was part of the _hero_ team that took down Seran, went a long way in his favor, but she was pretty sure she'd need to use her Spectre status to keep him out of too much trouble. Hopefully, it would not make things worse between her and Garrus' father.

"ETA to Palaven 67 standard minutes. Sure you're up for this, Commander? I can turn her around if you have cold feet." Joker said over the ship-wide comm.

"Thanks Joker…I feel the love."

"Hey…Just doing my job. Not every day you get to join into a family whose patriarch is sworn to hate all Spectres. Wouldn't want to be in your shoes. Just saying, Commander."

"We'll see who has the last laugh, Joker. You'll be disembarking with us if I have to haul you out kicking and screaming by your beard. You'll be there to see every bit of the _fun_."

"I can't leave my baby; I'm all she's got."

"Your baby has EDI, who will take the best of care of her." Shepard pointed out.

"Of course I will. You have nothing to worry about, Jeff." EDI assured him.

"You're no fun, Commander." Joker said solemnly.

"Hey! She's a lot of fun." Kolyat said in her defense.

Thane and Garrus looked at each other and smiled. More fun than Kolyat would ever know.

"Any more fun and she'd kill us." Garrus said.

"I heard that." Joker snickered.

"I need to get ready." Shepard said and made her goodbyes her husbands following in her wake. By the time she'd made it to the cabin she was fraught with nerves. She began pacing, nearly jumping out of her skin in panic. She was not usually one to give into panic…but this was big. Real big.

Garrus looked at Thane questioningly. "I've never seen her like this."

"It's the pregnancy," Thane explained. "It will cause emotional upheaval. We will be in for quite the ride."

"I'm right here you know." As she paced some more in agitation.

Garrus looked at Thane and smiled. "I think she needs to blow off some steam." He said as he began to pull off his clothes. Thane joined him and together they began to stalk their wife.

They worked together to give her a massive orgasm and she leaned back against Garrus as she cradled them both inside of her, savoring the aftershocks. Thane leaned forward and suckled her breast. She moaned and rubbed the contours of his head. She reached up behind her with her other hand and cradled Garrus' cheek. "Thank you. I guess you were right; I did just need to blow off some steam. I'm still worried…but I no longer have a freak on…at least not a huge freak."

Thane lavished attention to her other breast and she groaned, grinding herself down on them. She pulled his head up, nipped his lower lip and dove her tongue into his mouth. Garrus slid his talons up her rib cage to her breasts. Molding them, he rubbed his thumbs across her nipples and rolled them when they hardened. He trailed one of his hands down her belly, through her tight curls, and danced his blunted talon over her hidden, swollen nub. They all cried out as her pleasure washed over them. Thane grabbed her hips and moved her against them as their tongues dueled. When they felt her body begin to tighten Garrus tapped Thane and shook his head. She groaned as she came close to release and they stopped. When her body relaxed Garrus nodded and they began to work her up again. When she tightened they stopped.

Her eyes popped open. "This is payback, isn't it Garrus?"

Garrus chuckled. "Yes, perhaps. But it is a payback that is biting me in the ass as well since you have kept us connected. Every time we get you close to coming so are we. But, I think you need this, vela. Perhaps in the end you will thank me. I just have to be able to last through my own torture." He purred.

The vibrations of his purr traveled through her and she shivered. They worked her close and stopped so many times she was fit to scream, her body shaking uncontrollably. Garrus and Thane were shaking just as hard, if not harder. Their shafts had released her some time ago, but they were so hard and thick inside her she barely noticed. Garrus nodded to him and Thane grabbed her hips raised her and slammed her hard down upon them. Garrus worked her swollen nub as he licked and nibbled her neck and shoulders. Thane moved from suckling her breast to her tongue. He was so swollen, so heavy he gasped and cried out with slightest movement against him….and he was moving her hard and fast. They were all crying out and he knew this was going to be time none of them would ever forget. He felt her body stiffen and he nearly cried out if relief. Waiting for her to come first had become painful.

She screamed as the most powerful orgasm she'd ever had arched through her body. Her internal muscles grabbed the men as tight as any fist could. Their bellows joined her screams as they exploded within her. Their shafts locked tight, but they continued to erupt as wave after wave of the orgasm swept over them. Their heads fell to her shoulders and they bit into her. She cradled them both, encouraging them to take more. When Garrus pulled back she lowered her head and sank her teeth into Thane's shoulder. She and Thane continued to suckle until another until another orgasm shook her.

They tumbled bonelessly onto the bed when they were released. She was too relaxed, too tired to even remotely care what Garrus' father would think of her. Damn his hide…that was the best orgasm she'd ever had. "You were right, Garrus. That was needed more than I knew. That was the most insane orgasm I've ever had….and if I was any more relaxed I'd be in a puddle."

The men moved closer to her and wrapped her in their arms.

Thane had tears on his cheeks and she kissed them away. He ran his fingers through her wet hair and kissed her forehead. "I've never felt anything as intense or beautiful as that. I will treasure the memory forever. Thank you, Siha. Garrus," he acknowledged with a nod.

"I love you, vela. If we ever manage to top that…I think it'd kill me." Garrus was thankful Thane could give her the pretty words that he was no good at.

When they rolled out of bed this time, she was calm, cool and collected again. She hit the bidet to refresh herself and they all squeezed into the shower for a quick wash down. Sex didn't even enter their minds…as they soaped each other up. Okay, more precisely…the men soaped her and she soaped them. And that wasn't exactly true…sex entered their minds, they were just too relaxed to act on it…and perhaps a lack of time played a small part in that decision. A quick dry later and she was storming through her closet.

She poured herself into blue leather pants and snapped up the matching blue with white trim leather vest. It had a plunging neckline and was cut up to reveal her sapphire bejeweled navel. She wore silver and sapphire dangle earrings and a simple silver chain looped through itself with a sapphire dangling like a pendulum over her cleavage. She slung a matching mag-belt low on her hips. She twisted back and forth in front of the mirror trying to see if anything could be improved.

"You look ravishing," Garrus said pulling her into his arms. "I'm glad you chose to wear our clan colors. It will mean a lot to the family." Garrus was wearing a blue dress suit with silver trim under his armor.

Thane too wanted to show solidarity. He wore a blue dress suit with light grey trim. He pulled on one of his lightly armored leather suits, also blue and took his breath mask in hand and an extra one for his son.

Shepard stepped into her own metallic blue-purple armor. She snapped on her viper, mattock, and phalanx. "Stop by the armory and pick up a predator for our son." Thane nodded, pulled her in for a kiss and told her he'd meet her at the airlock.

"Standing by for docking protocol. Shuttles are ready and awaiting our arrival." Joker alerted them.

"As soon as we are docked, I expect you suited up and at the airlock."

"Yes, Commander."

Shepard could all but see the faces Joker was making at her right now.

"Shepard, Wrex and Liara have arrived and are awaiting docking as well." EDI informed her.

"Thank you EDI."

She turned to Garrus. "Are you ready for this?"

He put a hand to either side of her face. "I want to apologize now for my father. If he's disrespectful to you I will drop him on his ass and we will never return."

"You don't have to do that Garrus. Your dad does not have to like me. I'm a big girl." She assured him.

"You are my lifemate. My wife. The love of my life. He doesn't have to like you. But does need to be civil and respectful. Anything else is unforgivable." Garrus said, pulling her in for a kiss.

"You worry too much, Garrus. It will all work out." She said, giving him a hug.

"It had better." He paused a moment. "Try to keep in mind; I'm far from the only one that will knock him on his ass if he behaves badly."

"Thane." She nodded.

"Sure, but also: Kolyat, Wrex, Liara, Tali, Ken, Jacob, and probably just about any of the others. I even think Legion would. If an AI could fall in love…well, I'm not all too sure that it isn't in love with you. In any event you are bringing a veritable army of friends that love you. My father better be on his best behavior or he won't know what hit him."

They made their way down to the airlock. She looked around at her friends. "Those of you without full helmets take your happy asses to the armory and trade them out for full helmets. The radiation here is too strong for anything less." She watched half her friends work their way towards the armory. "The rest of you start moving out. We will surely need to go through a security checkpoint before we can board the shuttles. I'm a Spectre, you're with me. Remind them of that if they balk at your side arms. I've already left instructions for your clearance, there shouldn't be a problem. Legion you have special clearance." She repeated her instructions for the rest of her friends as they returned from the armory.

She smiled at Kolyat when she saw that he elected to stay behind. Kolyat froze and just stared at her. She walked up to him, slipped her arm through his, nodded for her husbands to move ahead and followed them off the ship.

A trio of turians stepped up to greet her as she stepped out of the airlock. They introduced themselves and offered their hands as per human custom. This shocked and intrigued her. If this had been an old earth movie, she was sure they would have rolled out the red carpet. They told her that she was a VIP, a dignitary and ambassador for the human race, a Spectre for the Council; she was to be awarded top preferential treatment. Including a ride on the palatial shuttle to the Vakarian manor house. Perhaps it was just a way to keep an eye on her, but she appreciated the gesture anyway.

Thane was also greeted with a 'Sere Krios' and a hand shake. He was the dignitary and ambassador of the drell while he was here.

She heard Wrex's booming voice and looked over to see him and Liara heading their way. Several turians following in his wake trying to get him to stop and submit to scanning. It was hilarious but also dangerous. She headed Wrex off.

"Shepard! My good friend! I thought you were dead. Seems even the void can't hold you!" He pumped her hand enthusiastically, nearly ripping her arm from its socket.

Garrus stepped up to draw Wrex's attention from his abused wife. "Wrex! Good to see you again."

"Garrus! You scamp…you finally did it. We wondered when you'd get your quad together and-"

"Wrex, I'd like you to meet Thane Krios, Shepard's other lifemate and our son Kolyat." Garrus broke in.

Wrex pushed Garrus aside eyeballed the small drell, taking the measure of his stoic and cool demeanor. Wrex could feel a confidence and power emanating from the drell. Then his name hit him. Krios. Damn if he didn't know that name. Wrex whipped his hand out and pumped Thane's enthusiastically. "Thane Krios…you have made quite the name for yourself. I should make you an honorary krogan!" He said slapping him on the back. Thane, being quick and graceful, didn't stumble or blink an eye. He shook Kolyat's hand briefly then bellowed, "Shepard! You did good. You got the pup, but you also got Krios."

"Hey now wait a minute!" Garrus complained.

"Just like old time, eh Wrex?" Shepard cut in. He was always giving Garrus a hard time, trying to push his buttons.

Wrex barked out a laugh. "Don't you know it. Now point out the turians I can eat. Or don't. That could be more fun."

Shepard shook her head. "Not a one Wrex. I told them you'd be on your best behavior…"

"Why'd you go and say a thing like that?" Wrex grumbled.

"That's the only reason they allowed me to invite you. While you are here you are a dignitary and ambassador of your people. As such you will be given the respect of that rank. _And_ they are holding me personally responsible for you."

"Can't believe I'm standing on the homeworld of one of the most hated enemies of my people and I can't kill anyone. You sure know how to kick a man in the quad, Shepard." Wrex growled.

Shepard gave him a dazzling smile. "Thank you Wrex," she said pulling him in for a hug. "I've missed you like mad." She admitted giving his jutting lower lip a kiss. He swung her around like old times and congratulated the three of them on their new family.

Kolyat was nearly quaking in fear over the krogan. Though he tried not to show it. He was huge and aggressive and one of _the three _that brought down Seran. But he melted just like everyone else when Shepard smiled at him.

She turned to Liara and gave her a big hug and peck on the lips. She promised they would get together as soon as possible. Shepard asked Liara and Samara who wanted to be the ambassador for the asari during their stay. Since neither wanted the title the role fell to Samara, as a matriarch and justicar she was already a representative of her people.

Tali was the ambassador for the quarians, Mordin the ambassador for the salarians and Legion was the ambassador for the geth.

Shepard took Garrus' arm and followed the turians into the shuttle. Thane, Kolyat, Wrex, Legion, Samara and Tali followed.

The shuttle was massive and beautiful but very utilitarian. It rode like a dream. Joker was missing out. As they left the hangar bay Garrus began pointing out buildings and locations to them. The buildings had a metallic sheen that sparkled in the late afternoon sun. It looked like a city of silver...or mirrors. It was breathtaking. She could make out the fortification walls that surrounded the port city and the soldiers that looked like ants patrolling them. Garrus pointed out the waterways that wound their way through the cities. She could see little people like water bugs swimming in the steaming water. It must have felt like a hot bath. The higher elevations had cooler rivers, but the radiation would prevent outsiders from enjoying it. Their shuttle followed one of the waterways into another city. Garrus was excitedly pointing out museums, a zoo, his favorite restaurants and various other places he'd like to take them to if they found the time. The Vakarian manor house sat on a slight rise overlooking much of the city below. It wasn't huge, but after living so long in the confines of a spaceship it looked massive. He explained how the house had been in his family for generations, always passing down to the eldest son. He didn't have to tell her that it would have been his home.

"I'm sorry, Garrus. It seems I've complicated your life far more than I knew." She said sadly.

Garrus turned to her in surprise. "What? Why the hell would you say such a thing? You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, wife."

"The house…it was to have gone to you. I wouldn't survive well here and Thane and our children probably couldn't survive at all. If you stay with me you would lose that. I'm sorry."

"If I stay…Spirits, vela! I would never walk away from you. And I'm not sorry in the slightest. I don't want to be here. If I'd wanted to be here I'd have stayed in the turian military. But I chose to leave as soon as I could. I told you, I'm not a very good turian. Palaven is where I grew up. I will always have memories of it. But it is not my home. My home is with you and where ever we end up. I have uncles and cousins who would gladly take the house. Don't ever think I had to give anything up to be with you. There is nothing I want_ but_ you." Garrus sucked in his breath at her smile and then pulled her in for a searing kiss.

The other turians grunted and turned away. Public displays of affection were just not done. And what they were doing with their mouths? Could nobody leave Palaven and come back sane?

Kolyat saw sadness in his father's eyes, so he pulled his attention away from the couple and began pointing sights to him out the window.

There shuttle may have been the last to take off, but as dignitaries they were the first to land. "This is it," she told them. "Helmets on. Check your seals." She and Garrus were the first off the shuttle, which felt really wrong to her. She was always the last. His parents, sister, staff and guards were waiting for them.

Despite the excitement in his mom's and sister's eyes, introductions were made, handshakes and nods given. Everything cool and regimental. When the last of the dignitaries were greeted, his family bade them follow and returned to their home. Mrs. Vakarian moved in an odd, stiff gate, her husband's arm around her. The staff and guards would greet the rest of the guests and show them to their quarters.

Once inside, Solana showed the rest of the dignitaries to their quarters, his parents led Kolyat to Garrus' room. Garrus pointed out his terminal and other items Kolyat could use during his stay. Mrs Vakarian told him a member of the staff would come get him shortly for dinner. She then led her son to the master bedroom and bid them to enter.

Shepard sent a shocked look to Garrus who squeezed her hand reassuringly and nodded. She thanked his parents. Mrs. Vakarian nodded and told them she or Solana would come and get them when dinner was ready.

When the door closed behind his parents Shepard said, "I hadn't expected this to be a turian custom as well. I feel kind of guilty stealing their bedroom." She admitted. "Hope your father doesn't add that to his list of reasons to hate me."

"I imagine he will be surprised to learn humans share some turian customs. Of course, I never thought I'd be sleeping in my parents' room. You are a high ranking official. You will be treated as such…provided my father minds himself. You will probably also be treated to the best seat at the table and the choicest cuts of meat."

"Well, considering those things usually go to your father, that makes everything so much better. Where can I put my armor?" she asked looking around the pristine and utilitarian room. He walked over to a wall and slapped a button. A closet door slid open, it was empty. "Oh stars…I stole their closet too?"

Garrus chuckled. "No, this one is always left empty…never know when an important guest will stop by."

All three of them removed their armor. She opened up her arms and they walked into them. After a moment she asked, "It looked like your mom and sister wanted to talk to me…but they didn't."

"Yeah…since it's so close to dinner, they will get to know you afterwards. Look, I'll be right back…I want to have a quick word with my parents." He dropped a quick kiss on her lips and headed for the door.

"Garrus…"

"Yes?"

"I know turians are more…"

"They have a stick up their ass?"

"Well…I wasn't going to say that…but, do you want me to stop showing you affection unless we are alone? I don't want to make you embarrassed or your parents uncomfortable."

Garrus' mouth fell open and his mandibles dropped. Quick strides took him back to his wife. He tilted her chin up and peered down into her eyes. "Do not ever stop showing me affection…I don't care who is watching. Same with Thane. If they don't want to see it, they don't have to look. But I am damn sure going to kiss you whenever the hell I want to. We are in love. You're our lifemate. If they don't like it they can go to hell."

"I'll try not to show you too much affection in public, Garrus. They might not understand." Thane said drolly.

"Ooh…I have a comedic rival. I'm all a tingle." Garrus said with an exaggerated shiver.

She gave him a loud smack on the lips, spun him around and gave him a smack on the ass…"Get out of here you goof…see you soon."

When he slipped out the door, she spun around, grabbed Thane and started spinning him around the room with some dance moves she had been working on with Kelly. Thane chuckled and let her lead for a bit, as he was unfamiliar with the dance. Then he assumed control and led her in a common dance on Kahje. Eventually, they slowed and their bodies swayed to music only they could hear.

"My body cannot even hold the amount of love I have for you, Thane."

"I live for these moments. Just the two of us. I can close my eyes and pretend that it is like it was before with us. Just us...only us."

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't be…It was never your fault. I may not like that I have to share you, but I like Garrus. I mean, it could have been so much worse. Your second lifemate could have been Wrex."

She smacked his chest in horror. "I love him, but that's a horrible thought," she shivered. "I think I just threw up in my mouth…wanna kiss me?" She asked with a laugh.

"Always," he said, his mouth slanting over hers, his tongue mating with hers in a slow, sensual dance. "See the power you hold over me?" He asked taking her hand and placing it over his racing heart. "All I have to do is look at you or think about you and I am lost. Tu-fira, siha. You are a part of me, wife. You are in every breath I take… my heart, my soul, every pore and cell in my body and still I cannot get enough of you." He said, running his tongue along the shell of her ear. She shivered and clung to him.

The chime of a comm interrupted them. 'It is I, Solana, can I come in?"

They groaned and then sighed.

"Of course you can," Shepard said.

Thane spun her around and kept her firmly in front of him, hiding his very evident arousal, as Solana entered the room.

Solana came forward with her hand out and an eager smile. Shepard smiled back. This was one Vakarian she would have no problem liking. Solana stopped, hand out and just stared. Thane chuckled. "You'll get used to it, Solana. Well…maybe not, I'm still trying to."

"What are you talking about, Thane?" Shepard asked as she stepped forward and shook Solana's outstretched hand. The moment she made contact she froze. A strange feeling washed through her. An odd pull. This girl was special in some way…She needed to know why. "Solana, I feel a connection with you. I think we are going to be great friends. You are going to be a large part of my future. I can feel it. I just don't know how yet."

Thane was starting to get worried.

Solana was enthralled. This powerful warrior woman…this legend wanted to be friends with her. Said they were connected. It was beyond anything she could have imagined happening. She'd come because she had to meet her. She couldn't wait until after dinner. The way she talked, the way she moved…it was so vivid…so sensual…so addictive. Yes, that was the word. Shepard was addictive.

"I'm going to ask you something that is going to sound strange. If you could see your future, would you want to?"

Thane groaned. Why did his wife feel the need to help everyone? This was their host's daughter… Garrus' sister. What good could come of it? "Siha…wife…do you think this is wise?"

Yes, that was strange and the gorgeous drell's words made her even more curious. "Absolutely. Who wouldn't?"

"I can attempt to tell you the future…if you will let me see your memory pictures."

"I'm not even sure what that means. If I had any I would let you see them."

"You have them…they are in your head. I am…different. I can do some pretty…unique things. I can retrieve those memory pictures…but I need for you to trust me. I know you don't know me and that is asking a lot. But I'm hoping the fact that your brother trusts me will help you to trust me."

"I don't know why, but I do trust you and it has nothing to do with my brother."

"Siha, please think about this. She is our host's daughter. What if you see something that will lead her down a path they do not want her to travel?"

"I know Thane, and that concerns me. But I feel the need inside of me to do this. I think I have to. I do not think there is a choice. There is more at stake here than we know."

To say Solana was intrigued would be stating things mildly. This was a mystery she had to unravel. "I want you to see the memory pictures. How does it happen?"

Shepard gave her a soft smile. "That will be the awkward part. I need to absorb your DNA to access them. The easiest way for me to do that is to kiss you."

"I do not know what a kiss is," she said in confusion. "But I will do it if it helps you."

"Oh dear. Okay. Watch." She spun around, put her mouth to her husband. He refused her entry. She ran her tongue along his upper lip. She nibbled his lower lip. She could feel his heart racing, but he still refused her entry. She moved to hide her hand from Solana, ran her fingers along the hard length of him and squeezed. He sucked in his breath and she slipped her tongue in his mouth.

Thane might not approve of what she was doing, but he could take no more. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. When he pulled back, he whispered into her ear, "You don't play fair, wife."

"Perhaps not…but they were rules you established already." Remember all too well their morning breath kiss.

When she turned, she saw the stunned look on Solana's face.

Shepard smiled at her warmly. "That is essentially a kiss, but it won't be that intense. You should ask Garrus what he thinks about them. You can get back with me later if you decide you want me to retrieve your memory pictures."

"No. I mean…it's okay. I don't want to wait. I'm too curious." Oddly enough she was as curious about the kiss as she was about the memory pictures…but that she had every intension of keeping to herself.

Shepard approached her slowly, giving her time to accept or reject what was about to happen. Thane turned his back. He didn't want to have the memory of her kissing someone else, but he would be there the instant she needed him.

Shepard placed one hand on the young woman's neck and sent soothing, calming thoughts to her. When she saw her start to relax, she placed her other and at the back of her head and gently placed her lips on the turian's mouth. She ran her tongue along Solana's upper pliable lip. When Solana gasped she slipped her tongue into her mouth and gently ran her tongue along the side of Solana's. She continued to send soothing thoughts through her touch.

Solana relaxed further and wrapped her arms around Shepard, like it was the most natural thing in the world to do. She had never felt anything so strange yet so exciting and compelling. She was surprised and confused about the desire she was feeling. She wasn't in to girls…at least she never thought she was. And that this was her brother's wife that she desired was all kinds of awkward. But she was powerless against the kiss, powerless not to respond to it. Her body swayed, her tongue danced and she was lost. She felt an odd sensation building and then she cried out as a strong wave of pleasure tore through her body. She didn't know what happened, but she was mortified.

Shepard sent calming thoughts to the girl and didn't release her until she was relaxed again.  
"Please think nothing of it. You are young and full of life. What you experienced was natural and nothing to be ashamed of….Please trust me in this."

Solara nodded shyly. She did trust Shepard. There was something about Shepard that just drew her in. Made her feel everything was going to be okay.

Thane cringed when he heard the girl climax. A part of him wondered if his son went through the same thing…but he knew that was a question he never wanted an answer to.

Solana's eyes opened wide when she saw the drell slip off his shirt. Hot damn he was gorgeous. She hadn't realized she would like an alien's body. She was 22, but had lived a sheltered life.

Garrus stepped through the door and stopped dead in his tracks. His sister was wide eyed and staring at a half naked Thane. "Thane…would you mind telling me what is going on?"

"Our wife has done it again." He said simply.

Shepard grabbed her head and crumpled. Thane and Garrus caught her before she hit the ground. Thane sat down and dragged Shepard into his arms.

Garrus unsnapped Shepard's blue leather vest and helped Thane remove it. Her breasts sprang free, Garrus groaned and grew hard. He settled her against Thane and she began to glow gold and blue.

Solana gasped as much at the sight of human breasts as the strange golden glow. Shepard was stunningly beautiful, yet so alien. And that glow… "I've never seen a human biotic, do they all glow so golden?"

"No, Shepard is the only one I've ever seen do that. She used to have a blue glow like everyone else, but something changed."

He looked from his sister to his wife. "Tell me she didn't, Thane."

Thane shook his head. "She did."

"Damn."

"My thoughts exactly." Thane admitted.

"You couldn't stop her?" Garrus shook his head. "Spirits! Scratch that, I don't know what I was thinking when I asked that. Shepard is a force of nature."

Shepard grabbed Thanes arms and the glow deepened.

"What is she doing, Garrus?" Solana asked

"If I tell you it goes no further…do you understand, Solana? Not to mom…definitely not to dad…not to anyone."

"I would never betray Shepard's trust, Garrus. She means a lot to me." Solana admitted.

Garrus rolled his eyes, "Another one?" He asked Thane. Thane nodded.

"Shepard apparently wanted to help you. That's what she does. Well the price of that type of help is intensely painful to her."

"She never told me it would hurt her." Solana admitted.

"No...she wouldn't. Right now she is siphoning energy from Thane to heal herself and help take the pain away. She heals fastest with skin on skin contact. Because of my carapace," he said tapping it, "it would take longer for her to heal. If Thane wasn't here to help her, I suppose I'd have to take my pants off to give her the skin she needs…and well, that would be a little awkward in front of you, sister."

"You're telling me," Solana said. "It is so amazing that she can do that. Does it hurt?"

"No, it can feel rather good. Go ahead, touch her arm."

Solana squatted down next to Shepard and laid her talons against her arm. Shepard flared and she felt a small pull. As the pull grew in strength, a pleasure started to buzz through her. She pulled back because she was afraid she might embarrass herself in front of her brother. That had felt too damn good. "That's amazing….She's amazing."

Shepard's glow faded and her eyes opened. Garrus helped her on with her vest and gave her a hand up. He then gave Thane a hand up. Thane turned around and drew on his shirt.

"I knew it! I knew it had to be something big." She pulled Garrus down and whispered something to him. He looked confused, but nodded and left the room.

"I need you to wait a moment and then I'll explain what I saw in your memory pictures." She beamed a smile at Solana who gasped and nearly passed out before she realized she was holding her breath.

"Do you ever get used to that?" She asked Thane.

Thane shook his head. Shepard just looked confused.

The door slid open and Garrus returned with Kolyat at his side. Kolyat looked from his dad to Shepard to Solana, back to Shepard. He froze. His eyes darted back to Solana. Shepard walked over to Kolyat and smiled. Kolyat sucked in his breath and forced himself to breathe. Shepard took his hand and led him over to Solana. She took Solana's hand and placed it in Kolyat's. I wanted to introduce you two. "Kolyat, this is Solana Vakarian. Solana, this is Kolyat Krios…your lifemate."

A stunned silence hit the room, and then Garrus started laughing his ass off. "Spirits this is so damned funny! Dad's going to shit and try to kill us all." Then he started laughing even harder. "You realize he had a husband all picked out for you already…the son of a friend of his. He hadn't told you yet. He thought you might try to run if you knew. Now you're going to marry a drell…my son, no less… and leave Palaven…it's positively rich….I can't wait to see his face."

"Perhaps we should wait to tell your dad…maybe until after the wedding." Shepard suggested.

Thane sighed. "I don't think that's an option anymore. They won't be able to hide their feelings or _the heat_." Thane said pointing to the pair in question, who were in the middle of a very deep, very thorough kiss.

"I'm guessing we will be having two weddings now." She paused a moment. "You know I can't really be blamed for this. They would probably have found out tonight anyway. The pull is undeniable….well, except to you Garrus…I seem to recall you did a damn good job denying it."

"Not fair, Shepard. You were my Commander. I spent too many years in the turian military." Garrus reminded her.

"I was captain of the ship, Garrus. But you were not an Alliance soldier. I was never your Commander." Shepard pointed out.

"Damn. Wish I'd have thought of that sooner."

"I think things turned out for the best." Thane said.

"You would think that, you took her-"

"Garrus!" Shepard interrupted. "I think we need to break the party up before they give us a show they will be embarrassed about later." Shepard said, nodding towards the young couple. Kolyat's jacket was unsnapped and Solana was busy exploring his chest while they kissed.

Thane walked over to the pair and depressed the nerve bundle in each of their necks. They separated without fuss. "Garrus, please collect your sister. I will deal with our son."

Garrus grabbed his sister's arm and dragged her from the room. Her eyes didn't leave Kolyat until the door closed.

"I need to go to her dad."

"I know son. I know exactly what you're feeling and what you're going through. If we were anywhere else, I wouldn't care. But, our host is her father. He must be told before you bond. Anything else is unconscionably rude. "

Shepard commed Garrus. "Garrus, do you think it would be too rude to speak to your parents now? I'm not so sure waiting until after dinner is a good idea. Not sure they are going to make it through dinner."

"Spirits. You're right. I'll find out where they are and then I'll come get you."

A few minutes later, he strode through the door, his sister held tight in his grip. "Let's get this done." Then his unbandaged mandible flared. He couldn't wait to see his father's reaction.

Shepard walked up to Garrus and tore his bandage off. His talons went to his cheek. "I've been meaning to do that for some time. Your face isn't going to fall apart or slide off. You're healed, Garrus. You have been for awhile. One of the benefits to drinking my blood. The scars too will fade in time…unless you let me take them away." He glared at her and she held up her hands.

Kolyat looked at Shepard. He still loved her. He knew he always would. She was his first love; she gave him his first kiss and inadvertently his first real orgasm… not manually induced. But he no longer felt the desire to bury himself between her legs... well not much anyway…There were other legs that held his attention now. Legs that he wanted wrapped around him for the rest of his life.

Garrus towed his sister, Thane walked in the middle and Shepard laced her arm through Kolyat's and took up the rear.

"I'm so happy for you, Kolyat." She said flashing him big smile.

Kolyat swallowed hard. Not even having a lifemate spared him from the effects of Shepard's smile. But it made a weird kind of sense since even his fathers weren't spared. His second father was now his brother…did that make his father his brother too? Did it make Shepard a sister? Hell no, if he could never think of her as a mother, he sure couldn't see her as a sister. He'd dreamed of her, masturbated to her picture…to her memories, he'd kissed her, had an orgasm against her. It was all in the past now and would remain there…but mother or sister? Not ever happening.

He shook his head. He was a little nervous about the meeting to come…but nothing was going to keep him from his lifemate. He had to be near her…had to protect her…the need to claim her was clawing at him…he was hard, aching and his ability to think straight long gone.

Solana tugged at her arm. What right did her brother have to keep her away from her lifemate? He had his. He knew what she was going through. Did he really have to drag her in front of mom and dad like some naughty child?

When they reached the sitting room, Shepard closed her eyes and forced her sight. She needed to get a read on the situation. His dad's aura was blue with strokes of orange and red. Practical, calm, but aggressive. His mom was…she stopped cold….dying. Her head was completely black and the black was bleeding down into her lavender aura. She quickly released the sight. Garrus pulled up in front of his dad and drew his sister protectively behind his back, while still keeping a firm hold on her. She and Thane stepped protectively in front of Kolyat.

"What the hell is all of this about, son?" His father demanded. "You know protocol and this is not it."

"This is too important for protocol, dad."

"Nothing is too important for protocol. And why is your sister behind you back?" He asked coldly.

"I'm protecting her from you."

"That's ridiculous." His father said losing patience.

"Rip the band-aid," Garrus said under his breath.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means, get it over with quick rather than drawing it out. I know you had future plans for Solana, but you need to cancel them. Solana has found her lifemate."

The silence that greeted him was deafening.

"Just because you have found your lifemate, doesn't mean your sister has."

"It is because I have found my lifemate that she has found hers."

"Who is he?" His mother asked. She caught sight of Kolyat and then began fanning herself. "Oh dear. Not again."

"I suggest you get someone here to marry them right away if you want anything official. I don't think a damn thing will keep them from bonding tonight…we will be lucky to get through dinner without a scene."

Garrus' father stood up. "I think you have gone far enough-" His mouth dropped open when he saw the drell being held back by his parents. "You've got to be kidding me. A drell, Solana? This can't be happening. First Garrus, now you. What the hell is wrong with this family?"

"You!" He said pointing at Shepard. "You have brought this all down upon us. You have _ruined_ this family!"

Kolyat's brain snapped back into his head. "Do not talk to her that way, sir." Kolyat pulled Shepard behind him and stood tall facing off with his new father to be. Thane, Garrus and Solana also moved in front of Shepard.

"I think we've heard enough from you, Father." Solana said.

"You will apologize to our wife, dad."

"'_Our_' wife, do you hear yourself, son? She-"

"Now." Thane said coldly.

A chill went down the older man's spine. He'd read up on Thane Krios. Garrus had been right, he was the type of man he would have liked Garrus to be. Krios would have made a fine turian. He had a healthy dose of respect for the man.

Shepard moved them all aside and made her way up to her new father. "You obviously don't think much of me, but that is why I came. I intend to change that. No one had control over who the fates have chosen for them; nothing is more precious or more treasured than a lifemate. " She gave him a big smile, took his hand and stripped the glove from it. She placed his talons over her bare belly and rested her hand upon his. She sent soothing and calming thoughts to him through her touch. "But this is pretty damned close. This is our future . Your grandchildren are resting below your palm. Things may not have worked out the way you'd hoped for your son or for your daughter, but aren't these grandchildren worth getting to know? Can you not accept them into your heart and love them as only a grandparent could?"

Shepard needed him to feel them as she did. She needed him to be invested, connected. She pushed out and merged their auras. After the slight disorientation she felt his anger and bitterness, but she also felt his sadness, his loss of control, his love for his family…a love he rarely allowed himself to show.

"Touch me. Touch my skin," she told everyone in the room. Kolyat was the closest to Garrus' mom, so he helped her up and led her over to Shepard. He placed her talons next to her husband. When she felt all of their hands she began to glow gold and blue as she forced the merge of all of their auras. The massive amounts of emotion nearly took her to the ground. She locked her knees until she could pull them into some semblance of order; she made another push and merged with her babies. They didn't have feelings yet, but they had presence. A strong presence. She glowed brighter still as she lay everything bare for everyone. The love and desire she, Thane and Garrus shared, the overwhelming need of two newly discovered lifemates, the quiet fortitude of a woman forced into her husband's shadow, the love of a father who couldn't show it, the presence and life-force of two precious new souls awakening to the feelings surrounding them. Finally, she shared herself, she let go of the love and strength and conviction that she held for everything. She raised her head and closed her eyes. Her arms held low and away from her. She sparkled so bright she was nearly blinding, her feet no longer touched the floor…. the power she was unleashing so intense everyone touching her began to rise with her. Then her head fell forward her glow faded and she collapse slowly, all but floating to the floor.

Kolyat and Solana came to their senses faster, _the heat_ in their blood burning out the emotional daze. Kolyat reached out and pulled Shepard into his arms as she fell. He cradled her to him, tears falling down his cheeks. She had shared something more intimate, more powerful, more sensual, then anything he'd ever experienced. Solana came to his side and brushed the hair back from Shepard's face. She brought her forehead to Shepard's in love. Shepard glowed faintly and began to draw from them. As she siphoned her glow intensified and so did the pleasure it gave. Kolyat grew hard again. Not because he wanted Shepard and not because of the need to bind…it was just a reflex of the siphoning and the pleasure derived from it… Just as Solana could not help that her tiny muscles began to clench. Shepard's glow faded. She held these two amazing people close to her heart and sent soothing thoughts and love to them through her touch. With their minds momentarily cleared… their hearts pure, they loved her back.

Kolyat lowered Shepard to her feet and released her. He and Solana watched her walk into her husbands' arms. They put their arms around each other and just held each other quietly. Solana noticed her parents were doing the same. The emotions had just been too intense to not hold someone you care about.

After a few minutes Mr. Vakarian stood up, he flipped on his omni-tool, talked privately for a moment, then disconnected. He walked over to the young couple. He held his hand out to Kolyat and Kolyat shook it reverently. The young drell had shown backbone in standing up to him in Shepard's defense. He knew he would protect his daughter…a lifemate… even more aggressively. "You will be married after dinner. I will have a special license brought to the manor. After that the evening is yours. Welcome to the family, son."

Vakarian turned to face his son and the rest of his new family. He caught Shepard's blinding smile and it nearly took him to his knees. He wondered briefly if anyone could survive this woman. He wasn't sure just what he felt as he made his way over to the trio. She had given him so much…shown him so much that he was humbled and in awe. Normally, neither of those would sit very well with him. But he wasn't feeling very normal right now. His step and heart were lighter than they'd ever been and he wondered if she hadn't changed him on some fundamental level.

He stopped in front of the human and peered down at her. Both men stood taller, ready to defend her. He looked them both in the eyes and shook his head. Then he looked back down at the small human. "I was wrong about you. I was wrong about a lot of things." Vakarian ignored his son's shocked expression. "I think you are just what my son needs." He looked at Thane and nodded an acknowledgment. "I think you both are. He is a good man with great potential and I think you are both the key to his mastering it. I look forward to hearing about what you accomplish together." He placed his talons on her belly. "I look forward to seeing my grandchildren." A look of wonder filled his craggy features. "I felt them. I felt their strength. It was….hmmm….amazing." he dropped his hand and cleared his throat.

He returned to his wife's side and helped her up. "Let's adjourn to the dining hall." Apparently dinner had been delayed so long because there were four dinners served. The lower ranks ate first soldiers, staff, and then her friends. Then the ambassadors ate…finally it was their turn…the family.

There was a literal feast of drell, human and turian delicacies. Being the curious sort and a bottomless pit, Shepard ate some of each. The turians were at first concerned when they noticed her eating their food. Garrus assured them turian food would not affect her and they sat in awe as they watched her eat and eat. They couldn't quite fathom where she put it all. They knew biotics ate more in general…and she was pregnant, but it was still a sight to see. Shepard was rather impressed with the turian and drell cuisine and knew she'd have to pick up supplies and add more items to their shipboard menus. She also made a note to pick up some quarian food for Tali so she didn't have to triple filter everything she ate. And while she was at it she'd grab some asari and salarian food. This mission was dangerous and the least she could do was give them a few amazing meals. The cook won't know what hit him.

When dinner was finished they adjourned to a sitting room with the other ambassadors. Cards, vids, booze and conversations flowed. She smiled at Wrex and kissed his jutting lip in thanks for his good behavior. The turians were stunned both that she would do that and that he would allow it. But they came to understand with Shepard anything can and should be expected. And they were surprisingly more okay with it than they thought they would be. Garrus and his father were showing Thane and Kolyat a turian game similar in nature to earth billiards. This gave Shepard the opportunity to sit down next to Mrs. Vakarian. "Mrs. Vakarian, will you trust me? I'd like to help you."

Juslie patted her hand. "Call me Julsie or better yet call me mom. You're my daughter. Of course I trust you …though I'm not sure how you could help me."

Shepard gave her a soft smile. "Will you trust me enough to let me hold you? I know most turians don't show a whole lot of affection in public, but I can ease your headache if you let me hold you."

"We females tend to be a bit more expressive than the men." Julsie said patting her hand. "I wasn't aware you could tell I have a headache. I thought I was doing well hiding it."

"You are. I…um…see things a little better than most people. I doubt anyone else is aware." Shepard assured her.

"Please let me do this for you…mom."

The older woman smiled and nodded, Shepard lifted her arm and the older woman lay against her. Shepard wrapped her arm around her shoulders and placed a hand on her head. She placed her other hand next to the first and cradled the woman to her bosom. She pushed out and merged their auras. She pictured what she wanted to happen. She no longer had to wish it or think about it, she just had to picture it. Ugly, black death spots began to crawl up her aura, they made their way up her arm and disappeared out of sight. She knew exactly where they were going. She sent relaxing thoughts through her touch.

Julsie felt the soothing heat of the hands upon her head. The human, her daughter, was soft and comfortable to lay against. She was so happy that her son found this wonderful, loving, giving woman. Originally she had been appalled about the two lifemates, she also knew it had to be hard on the men, but seeing them together, she knew…as her husband had said….that they were just what her son needed. She liked Shepard on sight. Felt drawn to her. When she had brought them all together and laid everything bare, she opened her heart to the woman. Shepard had walked into their lives and done more for their family than anyone had ever done. Sure, she was going to lose her daughter to a lifemate, but she had gained so much more.

Thane smiled and pointed out the pair to Garrus. His smile fell when he saw the dawning look of horror on Garrus' face.

Shepard felt the eyes of her husbands upon her. She glanced up and saw Garrus heading their way. She smiled and put up a gold and blue barrier bubble around them. Garrus stopped cold, his hands against the bubble. "Don't do this, vela. Think of the babies." He pleaded.

She gave him another soft smile. "I am thinking of the babies, husband." She poured stronger relaxing thoughts into her mother, who essentially fell asleep against her side. She did not want her new mother aware of the growing tension.

Everyone joined them at the bubble curious as to what was going on.

"Garrus why are our wives embraced on the divan?" He asked and touched a talon to the golden, shimmering barrier. "And why is there a barrier up?"

Garrus turned to Thane. "She's at it again. My mother…she is sick. She has Corpalis Syndrome…it's a degenerative neurological disease. There is no cure for it."

Thane's eyes shot to his wife. She had healed him and it had killed her. "Siha, why?"

"I cannot leave her to suffer. And I cannot leave him alone." She looked down at her new mother and scanned her aura. Lavender laced with white. She watched the last of the black leech into her aura and travel up her arms.

"What is happening, Garrus?" His father asked concerned.

"Shepard is healing mom." He admitted in defeat.

"That's not possible. There is no cure." His father stated resolutely.

"She's not curing her. She's absorbing the illness from mom's body and giving it to herself. Shepard has Corpalis Syndrome now." Garrus said in a strangled voice.

Shepard lay the older woman back on the sofa and stood, her legs wobbly. She took a shaky step and fell to her knees. She smiled at her husbands and used the table and sofa to leverage herself back onto her feet. She shuffled painfully over to the edge of the bubble and stood before her husbands. She placed her hands against theirs, only the bubble separating them. "Alert Chakwas and Mordin."

Tears fell from her husbands' eyes. They didn't care who saw them. "You didn't have to do this, vela. You shouldn't have risked yourself…the babies."

"I didn't risk the babies. They are fine." She tried to assure them.

"What happens to them when you die?" Thane asked her.

"Nothing. The doctors won't let it go that far. They are strong. I feel them. They agreed with my choice." She said as her body wavered. She poured more energy into the illness. Her body lurched. "Do not watch me husbands. Thane…look away. This is not a memory you need to have."

Thane shook his head. "You should have thought of that before you …you- Siha, I love you." He said trying to grip her hand through the bubble.

She stumbled and fell to the ground, her hands sliding down the bubble. The men slid down with her to keep contact.

"You ever do this again and I'm going to take the stick out of my ass and beat you with it." Garrus said as fresh tears trailed down his plates.

She chuckled weakly, "Promises…promises..."

Her body spasmed and convulsed. She fell away from the bubble and hit her head against the table as her body heaved and bucked.

The men beat and clawed at the bubble as their hearts broke to watch her suffer and die. Kolyat dropped to his knees beside his father and watched in horror as Shepard's body arched and twisted upon itself.

"She'll be fine." Thane said in a choked voice. "It's just hard to see."

"How can anybody be _fine_ after this, dad?"

"She's Shepard…she has to be." Garrus said quietly.

Solana wrapped her arms around Kolyat and held him as his hands gripped the barrier.

Shepard's body arched up, bowed tight and relaxed. The barrier bubble winked out. Thane shot to her side, moved her away from the table and started depressing her chest. Tears coursed down his cheeks, landed upon hers and rolled towards the floor. He gave her his breath and resumed the compressions. Within a few standard minutes Chakwas and Mordin burst through the door. Mordin scanned the babies as Chackwas shot adrenaline straight into Shepard's heart. Chakwas lined up the laser points on her chest.

Julsie was groggily waking up and her husband went to her side.

Shepard gasped and choked. Chakwas sat back in relief. She hadn't wanted to shock Shepard's heart, not again so soon. She had been worried about the babies.

"Babies fine. Strong signs. Death not good, Shepard. Stop dying. Stressful to body." Mordin admonished her.

Mordin and Chakwas moved their attention to the Julsie. They gave her every scan they could think of and a few that didn't cross their minds…as necessary, that is. They told him they needed to do some blood work, but as far as the scans showed Juslie was free of disease. Torlin Vakarian thanked them and assured them he would get her to their doctor for the blood work.

Mordin and Chakwas looked at each other and shook their heads. "This event must never be known. Not by anyone. Tell your doctors that you are taking her to another clinic for experimental treatment. As time goes on you can tell whomever you like that she is responding well and in remission. Until then, continue to support her when she walks in public. The price Shepard would pay for her love and generosity is too high." Chakwas informed him.

"Of course," Torlin said, nodding his understanding. He held his wife and looked over in concern at the woman who gave so much to his family….to him. He owed her a great debt he could never repay.

Mordin held up a syringe seeking permission to withdraw some samples. Julsie nodded her consent. He smiled and bobbed his head in time to the patter songs playing in his head. When he had the samples he needed, he thanked them and left, deep in conversation with Chakwas. They didn't have the Normandy's labs, but they never went anywhere without their kits…and they did have EDI.

"What happened, Torlin?" Julsie asked. "Last thing I remember is Shepard was taking my headache away."

Torlin smiled down at his wife…his now healthy wife. "Shepard did take your headache away, Jewels. She took your disease away too. She is fine now, but she died for us Jewels… I can never repay the debt I owe her." He said

Julsie's eyes opened wide and her mandibles dropped. "How is that possible, Torlin? She doesn't look dead. And diseases don't just disappear…you can't just take one away like it's a suitcase."

Torlin shrugged. "It's Shepard. She's a Spectre, she can break any rule she wants."

"So she saved me?" Julsie asked in awe.

"That's what she does," Garrus, Thane, and Kolyat said together.

Thane pulled off his shirt; Garrus held it in front of Shepard as they awkwardly removed her vest. Thane curled her up against his chest, his shirt and arm covering her breasts. Garrus, Kolyat, and Solana laid hands on her, her golden glow brightened as she siphoned from them.

As her glow dimmed, her eyelashes fluttered open. Thane spun her around and crushed her to his chest. Garrus wrapped his arms around both of them and they held each other, trying to come to grips with watching her die.

Kolyat smiled, backed away and put his arms around his lifemate.

When they had themselves under control again, Garrus held up Thane's shirt in front of Shepard while she and Thane put her top back on. Thane pulled on his shirt. Garrus rose and helped them both up. They walked over to the seated couple to check on Julsie.

Julsie jumped up and pulled Shepard into a tight hug. She placed her forehead against Shepard's and squeezed her hands. "I can never thank you for what you've done for me. What you went through for me. I never would have let you…you know that, right?"

"I know…That's why I didn't tell you what I was doing." She said with a smile. Julsie sucked in her breath and nodded.

When his wife stepped aside, Torlin looked down at Shepard, held out his hand and then sighed. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but he wrapped his arms around her awkwardly and gave her a hug. "I will never forget what you have done for this family…for me. I owe you a debt I can never repay."

"No, dad, you don't. There are no debts within family." She reminded him and hugged him back.

Torlin's mandibles flared wide. He clamped them tight when he noticed his son watching. He cleared his throat, released the human and stood back stiffly.

Garrus and Solana looked at each other in surprise and smiled.

A comm notified them that a government official had arrived. He walked briskly into the room, he handed the special license to Torlin, who looked over it and nodded. Torlin handed it Shepard. Shepard, Thane and Garrus looked it over and agreed to its contents.

The official sat at a table with the couple before him. He asked the couple if they wanted to say anything. They didn't have any vows, so they just said a few words from the heart to each other. He asked them what name they wanted to go by officially. After a brief discussion they settled on Vakarian-Krios.

Thane was surprised, but not hurt that Kolyat decided to take Garrus' name too. He was a second father to the boy and since it was also his lifemate's name, it just felt right to Thane. He couldn't help but wonder what his wife would do with her name once she was wed to Garrus as well. Whatever she chose, he would support her.

The couple had their iris' scanned, signed the license and were wed. The kids suffered through two rounds of toasts and ditched the party…_the heat_ had other plans for them this night.

They spent another hour with the older couple and then Garrus showed them to the other sitting rooms so that they could spend some time with their friends and crewmates. Shepard made her rounds, careful to leave no one out, not even Legion.

She had surprised him one day aboard the ship by bringing him more pieces of some of her older N7 armor so that he could better repair himself. She had asked him if he wanted her to order him some male N7 armor, but he refused. He seemed to only want armor that had been hers. He was able to use a back plate to patch up the hole. She wasn't sure how he did it; he kept the old scraps of armor intact, added the new piece and somehow it all fit together and looked like it could have belonged on him. He was a marvel of ingenuity.

She liked him a lot. And no matter how many times she was corrected about him being an it, she continued to call it a him. That is how she saw him. He was one of her crew, an equal…a friend. And she adored him. She lavished the same affection on him that she did on anyone else, touching or kissing his face flaps. He was like an adorable floppy eared puppy cocking its head. Too cute to resist.

He had adjusted to her eccentricities fast. Her husbands even joked that it flapped its plates as often as possible just to get more of her attention lavished on it. Her husbands could be so silly at times.

By the time she'd made it through all of her friends, she was exhausted. She excused herself, told her husbands to stay and enjoy themselves, and made her way back to the master bedroom. Her husbands followed in her wake. "I'm a big girl…I can make this walk all by myself, you know."

"You are mistaken, wife, if you think I wish to remain out there without you at my side. I was only out there to be with you…If I had my way we'd have been alone in here much sooner." Thane told her softly.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Garrus admitted. "We watched you die tonight, vela. We just need to be near you."

They peeled off her blue leather suit, stepped out of their own clothing and joined her on the bed. She pushed out and merged them. They lay to either side of her and ran their hands down her body. The difference between their hands and their touch sent a wave of goosebumps following in the wake of their fingers.

"I think she likes this, Thane."

"I do believe you are right, Garrus."

That they liked it too was a given. They each took a breast and she cried out as two very different sensations hit her at the same time. Garrus' thicker, slightly rough tongue and firm, pliable mouth and Thane's hot, moist mouth, teeth, flexible tongue and lips.

She ran her hands down their bodies and slid her fingers over the evidence of their arousal. Their hips bucked into her hands as she increased the pressure and temp of her movements.

As they continued to lavish her breasts with attention, the trailed their hands down her flat belly through her tight curls to her core. Thane found her hidden nub while Garrus dipped a talon into her, moving against the spot that drove her mad.

They worked their mouths slowly down each side of her body until their tongues replaced their fingers. She screamed and bucked as the moved within her and against her. When her body started to stiffen Thane suckled her nub. She held tight to their heads as the orgasm tore through her. She fell back against the pillows. "You are really going to kill me if you keep doing that to me."

"No, wife. We are going to love you. You do the killing all on your own."

"Ouch." Then a wicked smile played on her mouth. "Your turn gentleman."

When aftershocks ended and heatbeats settled, the men curled up around her and placed their hands on her belly. She had given them a connection to their babies they had never thought to have. She kept them merged long enough to allow the babies and daddies to feel each other again and then she released it. They couldn't wait until she was far enough along to feel the babies move.

"Do you know what you are going to do with your name tomorrow after you are wed?" Thane asked quietly.

"Is there something you both prefer?" She asked curiously. She really hadn't thought about it. To the military she would always be Shepard. Though she had taken the name Shepard-Krios after she wed Thane.

"I will stand behind any choice you make, Siha."

"As will I, Vela."

"Perhaps I should follow in the steps of my children. Shepard-Vakarian-Krios. What do you think?"

Both men smiled into the darkness. Each relieved she would have their name, no matter how old fashioned the concept was.

"Do you think I should put plain old Thane Krios to bed and become Thane Shepard-Vakarain-Krios? We could become the SVKs?"

"Plain old Thane Krios can come to bed any time he wants to. He will be welcomed with open arms…or perhaps I should say open legs." She said with a laugh.

"SVKs? Sounds like some clandestine organization …hey – wait a minute…plain old Garrus better be welcomed too."

"I'll think about it."

"Why you little-" He said as he poked at her. She giggled. He poked again; she giggled and tried to move away.

"What't the matter?"

"I'm ticklish"

"What is ticklish?"

"If you touch certain places on my body in a certain way it will make me laugh."

"hmmm…," he said "I need to find out more about this ticklish." He began searching out ticklish spots.

When Thane joined in she started tickling back. They'll rue the day they started this…because now she knew their weakness…she knew their tickle spots. Who knew two such dangerous men could be taken down by a mere tickle…they sure hadn't known. The looks on their faces when they discovered they too were ticklish was priceless.

Come morning, Thane awoke her with kisses and they all enjoyed a little morning sugar. Breakfast was going to be a bit later due to protocol of 4 meals, so Garrus showed her the closet where a blue dress and her blue workout clothes were hung. He had sent someone back to the ship to gather up some more clothing for them last night and she was so excited about not having to wear the same outfit as yesterday.

When they were in their workout suits, Garrus took them to a sparring room. It was massive. A few soldiers were already sparring, but for the most part it was empty. Some dummies of various sized around the outsides of the room, but it mostly consisted of mats and padded walls.

Garrus tossed them micro-foam guards and they began their stretching together. The turians had never seen pair stretching so snickered at what they considered must be odd, human behavior. Then Thane and Garrus faced off. While they were sparring she began a series of flips and backbends…a gymnastics set that got her blood flowing.

The turians stopped their match. They couldn't decide who to watch, Shepard's bizarre actions or the drell-turian match. Both were equally interesting to them.

Shepard looked over at the pair of turians and waved them over.

They looked at each other and walked over to her.

"Let's dance boys."

They gave her a cold look. "Turians don't _dance_."

"Oh, I don't know about that," she said looking at her husband. "I think it is more accurate to say they've never tried. But, that isn't want I meant anyway. I'll take on either or both of you."

They looked at each other and laughed. "The little human wants to spar."

"She's a dignitary, we might hurt her."

"Boys, I'm beginning to think you're afraid of me."

They laughed harder. "No, just afraid of reprisals if you are injured,_ little_ human."

"You would actually need to touch me to injure me and I don't think you're capable of it."

The smiles left their faces. They nodded to each other. One stepped away.

She shook her head. "Both of you."

She stood, knees slightly bent as they began to circle her, sizing her up. She tuned out everything but their every movement. She saw them gather themselves and knew they were both going to charge her at the same time. She waited…timing crucial. Three…two…wait for it…one…She jumped up, kicked out her legs, doing a mid-air spit and slamming them both under the chin and sending them stumbling backwards, one of them hit the mats jarringly. She'd gotten their attention.

The match then became more difficult. She'd never sparred with two at one time before, so she had to rely on her wits and flexibility. Above all, she had to keep moving so as not to make herself a target. She used their legspurs and fringes against them. More than once she'd grabbed hold of their head fringes to spin them to the mats. It was dirty on her part, but with two against her, she had to use what she could. More times than they could count they ended up doing a bit of damage to each other because by the time their moves followed through, she just wasn't there anymore. She was relying solely on Thane's style of fighting and her own improvising. She didn't have the reach needed to fight turian style. Not against turians.

Eventually, they nodded to her in respect and quit the mats. She turned to her husbands and threw down the gauntlet. Garrus shook his head. "You just had a tough match; you're too tired to take on both of us. Thane took the last round, he's up."

"I'm never too tired to take you both on." She said seductively.

Garrus' mouth opened then closed. He felt himself grow hard. "Take her down, Thane."

"My pleasure."

Word had spread about her taking on the two turian soldiers. More turians came by to watch her spar. They flowed around each other like ribbons. They would each manage to send the other flying, but a twist of the body and they never hit the mats. With the last move, Thanes' body followed through and for a moment he had his back to her…that was all she needed. She launched herself at him, put her hands on his shoulders and lifted herself. He spun around and they toppled to the mats, his face buried between her clenched thighs. He lightly nipped her and blew hot breath on her. Her thighs fell open. He took a deep breath to calm himself, which was the last thing he should have done. The smell of her desire…her pheromones tore through him. He was shaking as he crawled up her body and pinned her arms. He ground against her, the need for her too intense. He lowered his head, intent on capturing her mouth.

With him in a position they understood, the turians hooted and cheered. They began to laugh even harder when they saw Garrus pluck Thane off of her. He knew the moment Thane had become lost to her. It happened to both of them too often to not be able to read the signs. Thane took deep breaths, now that he was away from his wife his head cleared. He nodded to Garrus and watched as Garrus took his place on the mats against their wife.

Thane still needed an outlet… he was too worked up. He caught the eye of one soldier and nodded. The soldier stepped on the mats. Thane tossed him foam guards and they faced off.

With the two matches going at the same time, the viewers couldn't decide who to watch. Garrus was the patriarch's son…the guard was the Captain of the guard. Most of them hadn't got to watch Garrus spar in a long time. They were surprised that he didn't seem to be holding back, despite sparring with his wife. That showed her great respect.

By the time they quit the mats, the human and the drell had earned their respect.

"I would give anything for a shower right now." Shepard said wistfully as they entered the master bedroom.

"I'm sorry, vela. The radiation in the water…wait. I remember we have a guest shower…it's filtered. Grab your things." Garrus led the way to the guest shower. As luck would have it the small room was unoccupied. Garrus locked the door as his wife stripped and stepped under the cascading water. The men were quick to join her.

Refreshed and sated they made their way to the dining hall. She greeted Kolyat and Solana with a hug. When Kolyat embraced her he whispered, "Thank you, Shepard. You have given me a priceless gift." He kissed her lips softly, but it didn't linger. She could also feel his hardness, but this time she knew it wasn't for her. "Sorry about that." Kolyat said moving his hips away.

"You have no need to apologize. I know exactly what you're going through." She said smiling up at him. He stood for a moment stunned and then shook his head.

"Yes, you do. Not sure how you can handle two though…it'd kill me." He said with a flush.

She squeezed him tight. "I love you, Kolyat. I'm glad you found each other."

"I love you too, Shep. Thanks." He squeezed her a moment longer. He did still love her. He always would. At least now he could tell her without feeling guilty. His lifemate was his world now and he couldn't be happier. He released her, hugged both his fathers and returned to his lifemate.

The youths were glowing and their eyes kept finding their way back to each other. She smiled at her husbands. Things were no different with them. That the kids were 22 and 17 didn't matter. A lifemate was a lifemate and it was hard to keep your hands and eyes off of them.

She made her way over to her new mom and dad. She pulled them each in for a hug too and placed a kiss on their mandibles. Torlin pulled back a bit and lowered his forehead to hers. Then he cleared his throat and moved stiffly away.

Garrus and Solana just stared at each other stunned. That their father would allow the embrace, was shocking, that he would return it and accept the kiss was unbelievable. That he gave her affection given only to a mate or small child was inconceivable.

Shepard gave them a blinding smile and returned to her husbands. Her husbands grinned at the smile-shocked couple.

Thane pulled his wife into his arms. "He's still in love with you." He said quietly. He was concerned. It shouldn't be possible. The lifemate bond was absolute. Thane was waiting for her to deny it like she always did.

Shepard pulled back to look into his eyes. She opened her mouth then closed it. She paused for a moment and then nodded. "I'm not blind, Thane. I see everything. I choose to ignore things that could lead to discomfort or embarrassment. I know he's still in love with me. Your soul helped to create him. He has a part of you inside of him. That part of you is what draws him to me. I feel it too. Not like he does," She was quick to correct. "But I feel you in him. I didn't raise him as a mother and due to his love he will never see me in that role. But I also know what he feels for me is nothing compared to what he feels for his lifemate. You won't ever have to kill him on my account, husband."

"You see far more than I realized." He told her.

"Far more than anyone realized. I know Wrex loves me as family, Liara's in love with me, Tali's in love with me, Kaidan is love with me, Samara's in love with me – but will fight it with everything in her, Jacob's borderline, Legion is infatuated, Kelly's in love with me, Bailey's infatuated, Joker loves me as family, Solana's infatuated…there is nothing I don't see. I don't feel. I just choose to pretend not to know. I feel it is in everybody's best interest."

Garrus' mouth dropped open. He hadn't even been aware of some of those people's feelings. "If you know so much, why couldn't you tell how much I loved you?"

"Because I loved you. My heart was on the line." She said releasing Thane and pulling him into her arms. "I was so afraid of being hurt that I couldn't or wouldn't see what was right in front of me." She said and pulled him down for a kiss.

He pulled her in tight and deepened the kiss. He didn't care that his parents were watching, he wouldn't care a room full of turians were watching. He wanted nothing more than to kiss his wife.

She pulled back. "I'm glad you finally decided to step up to the plate, Vakarian. I wonder how long it would have taken us if you hadn't."

They sat down at the table and continued their quiet conversation.

"You kind of caught me off guard with what you were -er…doing. But I knew in my heart that things were going to change that night. I couldn't fight it any longer. I avoided you as long as I could, but it was tearing at me. I needed you fiercely and I was going to tell you that night. I was going to do whatever it took to convince you to love me back." Garrus admitted.

"What was she doing that caught you off guard?"

Garrus looked at Shepard. She blushed, but nodded.

"She was standing in front of the observation lounge window touching herself…pleasuring herself…I could smell her and…I lost it." Garrus whispered to Thane.

Thane sucked in his breath and grew hard as a stone. He could see her in front of that window; legs slightly parted…"Gods…I'd have lost it too. But why didn't you…" He wasn't sure why he was asking these questions, but he was pleased they hadn't gotten together that night.

Garrus looked at her again; she flushed brighter but nodded her consent. "She was very drunk that night. I would have preferred to have waited until she had rational thought, but when I smelled her desire I …couldn't take any more. She smelled so good…I had to taste her. I would have taken her that night. I had just marked her as my mate. She merged us and the need to be inside of her was unbearable…but she passed out as soon as…hmmm….as soon as she came. I took her to bed and lay beside her. I had intended to finish what we started when she woke up…but the ship came under attack.

Thane shook his head. She had only been his _first_ because of the attack. If the attack had been delayed… "Talk about timing."

Kitchen staff filled their plates high with food. She made sure she was dished some drell and turian tidbits as well. They continued to talk softly amongst themselves as they fed each other.

"What about you two?" Garrus asked.

"I felt her the moment she walked into the port at Illium. I was drawn to her and followed, trying to figure out why a dead Spectre knew of me and why I was so pulled to her. When she boarded the ship I snuck through the emergency hatch and followed the pull until I found her room. I dropped down to confront her and caught her all but naked, about to take a bath. She fainted when she saw me. I picked her up, laid her on the sofa, and covered her with a blanket. When she came to she sat up and we were so close I could feel her warmth and taste her breath. The pull was so strong I couldn't move."

Thane grabbed his head and started breathing hard, fighting to control the memory that sought to break through. When he pushed it back, he sighed in relief. "Sorry, a memory nearly slipped out. I wouldn't have been able to control the volume of it…thought it was best not to share it with everyone else. She caressed my cheek, probably read me." He darted a look at her and she nodded. "Then she merged us. The feelings overwhelmed us and reality slipped away."

They looked up when they saw the Vakarians sit down at the table across from Kolyat and Solana. "We have a gift for you." Torlin said. "Had you been turian I'd have had a house built for you on our land, but we thought this would serve you better." He said as he handed Solana the e-pad.

She flipped it on and her mandibles spread wide. She ran around the table and hugged both her parents. Her father stood stiffly, but allowed it. She turned to her husband. "I've been honorably discharged. Released from military service. I don't have to finish my last three years!" She ran back around the table. Kolyat stood up and took her into his arms, brought his mouth to hers and gave her a scorching kiss.

Shepard hadn't even realized the problem. Though now she could see it clearly. Each turian had to give ten years of military service. That was a very thoughtful gift, indeed. "Guess I won't be coming for you early after all."

Thane looked up at her sharply. Why would that have anything to do with her coming for him sooner?

"Sorry, Thane. You I will come for sooner…I meant Garrus."

He understood her need to be with her lifemates, but he had really been hoping for a few years of just them before she found Garrus.

"What are you talking about, vela?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. You have obligations."

"Why don't you let me decide what I think matters, especially if it has something to do with me."

"Later then, when we have more privacy."

Garrus nodded. He put the rest of his and Thane's food on her plate, stood up, hugged his son and sister, handed the tray of food to Thane, made their goodbyes, took her hand and led her from the room.

Okay, she thought…privacy coming up.

When the door closed behind them she proceeded to tell him what she and Thane had discussed.

Garrus' mouth hung open, his mandibles dropped. "Kolyat." He choked out.

"I know," she said and then told him how they hoped to correct it so that he could still be born.

Garrus was having a hard time wrapping his head around all that she'd told him. It just seemed so impossible. But he knew, if anyone could pull it off – Shepard could.

Then it dawned on him. "You could come for me sooner too?"

"Maybe…but some things need to play out for other things to happen. My coming for you early will not affect an anchor point," she said and explained to him what she meant by anchor point. "But could have repercussions on other things. You need your training for one or you would be no use to me on my missions. Could I come for you a couple years shy of your service ending like Solana, yes...possible. But Kolyat needs C-Sec…he will need it even if his life unfolds differently. You are the best one to teach him about C-Sec and help him out there; you had at least five years at C-Sec. That being the case, I could come for you after your first year at C-Sec. Then there is Dr. Michel. If I'm not searching for you, will we find a reason to go to her clinic in time to save her? Wait. That's a non-issue. I'll see it in your memory pictures."

"That leaves Saren…if you are with me on Eden Prime you will see what he did, how far gone he is and you will still want to go after him. Since they didn't let you finish your investigation, there won't be an affect if another guard handled the case. What else? Damn…Dr. Heart. If that didn't happen in your first year at C-Sec then we will not hunt him down and stop his …Wait…non-issue. I'll see that in your memory pictures too. I won't know the story behind him, unless that happened in your first year, but I will know that we have to go after him."

He put a talon against her mouth. "Almost everything you need can be seen in my memory pictures. I want you to come to me at my 8th year of service. Shhh…before you say anything about Kolyat, keep in mind you are going to disappear for 2 years. I would never return home to Palaven. C-Sec will remain my only option when you are gone. I will have a year and a half of C-Sec under my belt."

Thane looked up in shock. He hadn't even considered Shepard's disappearance. "What will I do without you?" he asked, a tear slipping down his cheek.

She put her arms around him and held him tight. "You will survive like you always do. Like I need you to. We may have Kolyat or other children who will need you…Perhaps you can join C-Sec with Garrus. You will need each other. I know it's not ideal, but if there are kids, they will need that stability. It's a long time from now." She assured him. "And I'm coming back…so you all better have your crap together…archangel."

She turned to Garrus, "Why did you choose that particular time?"

Garrus looked around uncomfortably and pried at his suit collar. Then he sighed, walked over to her and lifted her chin up. "Because the thought of being with another woman when I know my lifemate is coming for me is...er – hmmm… unpleasant." He glanced over at Thane, embarrassed by his admission.

"I told her the same thing." Thane reassured him.

Garrus nodded in relief and dropped a kiss on her upturned lips. "How does it work?"

"I will need to make a mantra with an exact date, time and place of where you need me to be. I will add the word kiss to it, so that when I feel you nearby I will know I'm supposed to kiss you. Of course, that will start _the heat_."

Garrus counted back the years, trying t think of anything significant that happened about that time. "Yes!" he spread his mandibles wide. "There is a tradition on my dad's side of the family. Whenever a Vakarian turns 15, they are taken to a specific restaurant in celebration of them joining the military. It is never skipped. My sister will become 15 that year."

"Let me get this straight you want me to walk into the middle of a turian family party and kiss you in front of turians that probably don't like humans?"

He nodded. "That about sums things up."

"Okay…if you think I'd make it out of there alive…"

"I would not let anyone hurt you, siha."

"We would be a bit outnumbered, Thane…and you'd probably be a bit upset that I walked up to a turian and kissed him." Then she turned to Garrus. "And you…what were you like back then? What would you have done if some human walked up and kissed you?"

"If it was just any human, I'd be disgusted. But you are not just any human. I would have been drawn to you right away. The kiss would begin _the heat_ and I would be hard pressed not to take you right there in the restaurant. The point is…that is the most definite date I can give you for that time period."

She pulled out her folded paper that held Thane's mantra and flipped it over. Write the exact place, date, and time. When he handed it back she read it, committed it to memory, and began a second litany in the back of her mind. She folded the mantra back up and put it away. Two litanies and two barrier bubbles…the back of her mind was pretty busy.

"I think it's time we got ready for our wedding, vela. I'm going to check in with my parents, I'll be right back."

When the door closed behind him, she asked thane about the ring. He assured her he'd already given it to Kolyat and had explained to his son what he needed to do according to human custom. There was more he didn't tell her, but she would find out soon enough.

She stripped off leisure clothes, took the blue dress out of the closet, and shimmied into it. It had no straps, her bond marks displayed proudly on her shoulders. The bustier pushed her breasts up and out. The bustier had a series of diamond cut outs going down the front and back, expanding with size the lower they went. The smallest one began in the middle of her breasts, showing a peek-a-boo of where they met in the middle. The largest one encompassed her sapphire imbued navel and dipped down to her pubic line. The dress' metallic glow shimmied when she moved. The skirt clung to her hips like a second skin down to mid-thigh when it flared loose and flowing down to her toes and training out behind her a bit.

Thane pulled her into his arms and drew her in for a kiss. She could feel his body shaking with need. She carefully lifted her skirt and fell to her knees. She did not merge them this time. This was solely for him. She lavished all her love on him. She pulled back when he told her to and suckled the tip of him until he cried out and spent himself inside her mouth. She closed his pants over his hardness and he pulled her up into a heated kiss. "Gods… what you do to me, wife."

Garrus walked into the door. He could smell their desire. "Spirits! Can't leave you two alone for a minute." Thane stepped away and Garrus took his first look at her in the dress and his mouth fell open.

"Now you see." Thane said pulling out his tucked in shirt to help hide the effects his wife had on him.

"Now I do. With her around I have to make sure all of my shirts hang low." He told Thane. "You look good enough to eat, vela." Garrus noticed his wife turned nearly scarlet. "What's the matter?"

She burst out laughing. "In human culture "eat" can be a crude way to describe…the, er…amazing things your tongues can do to my…um…lower reaches."

Thane and Garrus looked at each other in confusion for a moment before their eyes opened wide and they smiled. "If that is the case, then I can't wait for this evening to come to an end so that I can eat my wife."

She blushed harder and laughed with embarrassment. "Stars…I should never have told you that, Garrus…I doubt you will ever let me live it down."

"Not a chance." He said as he ushered her out the door. He led her to a very large parlor. All of her friends were already seated inside to the left of the isle. Turians lined the seat on the right side of the isle. Thane slipped past them and took a seat near Solana, who was also saving a seat for Kolyat. David and Kolyat were outside in the hall with them. They nearly swallowed their tongues when they saw the dress she had on. Tali and Liara stood at the front on the left side, Wrex stood at the front on the right side. She was surprised. It looked like a real, old-fashioned earth wedding.

Garrus smiled at her. "I talked with Miranda, told her I wanted to give you an earth wedding. She helped with all of this." Kolyat placed a bouquet in her hands and slid a gentle kiss against her lips. Garrus gave her a brief kiss and rushed down the aisle to stand at the front. It was all so sweet…so perfect.

Bag pipe music started blaring from the comm. She looked up as Miranda shot out of her chair and ran over to Ken. He turned red, nodded and put in the correct melody. She burst out laughing. A Scottish dirge at her wedding. Thanks Ken. Won't forget that.

David held out his arm and led her slowly down the aisle. Kolyat followed, pillow in hand. When they reached Garrus, David hugged her tight, hugged Garrus, and then placed her hand into Garrus'. He bowed and made his way back to his seat.

The turian presiding did his best with the unfamiliar words. They spoke the traditional vows, minus the obey...neither one was good with that concept and then spoke a few words from the heart. When it came time for the rings, Kolyat stepped up with the rings displayed on the pillow. When the rings were taken, Kolyat made his way back to Solana.

Both of their eyes opened in shock. Neither knew the other had gotten a ring. She slipped the ring on his far left finger and pledged herself to him. He slipped his ring over the third finger of her left hand and pledged himself to her.

You may now kiss the bride. He pulled her into his arms and gave her a steamy kiss no one would forget. They turned around for their wedding picture. When it was taken, she nodded to Thane, waving for him to come up and Kolyat too. She stood with Thane and Garrus on each side of her and had Kolyat sit in a chair in front of them. They all placed a hand on Kolyat and they took their first family photo. Then she had three chairs arranged in the front. She, Thane and Garrus took the chairs. Solana, Kolyat and her new parents all stood behind them and a final shot was taken.

A dextro cake was brought in and the couple cut off a slice for each other. Shepard gave a wicked smile and after Garrus took a bite of it, she smashed it all over his mouth and laughed. His eyes shot open and narrowed. He took her slice of cake and smashed it against her lips. A big dallop of frosting dropped into her cleavage and she yelped. He dipped his tongue down between her breasts and scooped it up.

Everyone on the wife's side hooted and clapped. There were a few chuckles and grins from the turian side, but that was as far as it went.

As they were scanned and signed the license, Garrus shocked her. He had signed the name Garrus Shepard-Vakarian-Krios. When she told Thane he smiled and said he'd get his name changed as soon as they got back to the Citadel. They were now the SVKs.

The staff came in and moved the chairs to the sides of the room and dancing music was put on. The turians found their seats. Garrus and Shepard moved out on the dance floor to have the first dance, as was custom. Half way through they waved for others to join them and Thane cut in. As he spun her away from Garrus he asked her if she wished they'd had a wedding like this. She assured him she didn't need all this…that she loved their wedding and wouldn't have changed a thing about it. She followed it up with a searing kiss. And told him she wished there was a wardrobe closet nearby. He chuckled and agreed wholeheartedly.

She knew it was going to be a long, exhausting night. There were a lot of people here and she intended to have at least half a dance with each one. Her next dance went to David and then she pulled Torlin onto the floor. He was stiff at first and nearly refused her out of hand…but a wide smile on her part made him crumble. He began to relax and enjoy himself. Of course, he would never tell anyone that. She pulled Julsie onto the floor next. Juslie was quick to learn the moves, so she taught her a few she could do with her husband. She whispered that she knew he would cave if she pushed him enough to dance with her. Then she moved onto Kolyat, who spun her off into a drell dance. She settled against him and let him lead. She was familiar with this one.

Kolyat closed his eyes for a moment enjoying the feel of her in his arms. Then his eyes sought out his lifemate and he smiled at her. He gave her a few more turns, tilted her head up, dropped a gentle kiss on her lips, thanked her, bowed, made his way to his lifemate and spun her onto the dance floor. Shepard let them have the dance. She grabbed Wrex , who awkwardly moved and griped the whole time. Of course, it didn't stop him from holding her close. Always trying to get a rise out of Garrus.

She then broke in and stole Solana from Kolyat.

"I know he's in love with you, Shepard. And I don't blame him…or you. You're an extraordinary woman…easy to love. It would not be easy being your lifemate. Too many people love you. Not sure how my brother does it…or Thane."

"I'm sure there's just as many who would like nothing better than to see me dead." She said with a laugh.

"No doubt. Thank you, sister. Thank you for bringing him…for bringing us together. And thank you for teaching me how to kiss." She said with a laugh. She tilted Shepard's head up and laid her forehead against her.

Shepard showed her a few sensual moves to use on Kolyat later. They hugged and Shepard searched out a new partner.

It was a long, tiring evening, but she'd gotten to every last turian and friend. Legion even surprised her. He had apparently researched the moves to an old earth dance and she laughed as he twirled her around the floor. He was surprisingly graceful. When he dipped her at the end, she reached up and kissed his headlight.

There had been no official dinner, just trays of every food imaginable laid out on tables along the edges of the room. Shepard discovered just how spicy Salarian food could be. Her throat nearly closed up in protest…but she'd eat it again for grins and giggles. It was actually good…when she wasn't choking.

She made her way to a chair, took off her shoes and propped her feet up on a second chair. Her husbands were quickly at her side. Thane sat down, put her feet in his lap and began to rub them. She closed her eyes and moaned in ecstasy. Her feet were so damn sore from the shoes and the dancing. Garrus started rubbing her shoulders and between the two of them she could swear she'd end up in a puddle on the floor.

Thane looked at her critically then glanced at Garrus. "I think it's time to call it an evening. She's done in."

"I can't." Shepard said frantically.

"Spirits, vela…you look like you're ready to drop. Why the hell not?"

"My feet. I can't walk…they hurt too much." She admitted sheepishly.

Thane put her feet down and bent to pick her up. Garrus beat him to it. "It's not a good idea, Garrus. Let me take her."

Garrus shook his head, took a few steps and swayed. "You're right…I drank too much. Take her."

Thane took her from Garrus' arms. That bade their goodbyes and made their way to the master bed room.

Garrus held her up off the floor while thane peeled the dress from her body. He then removed the tiny scrap that covered her tight curls. She was so close…smelled so good…he darted in and ran his tongue through her folds and flicked her nub. She moaned and her hips bucked. Garrus pulled her away.

"I was going to eat her, Thane. I already told her that." Garrus grumbled.

Thane picked her up and carried her to the bed, and laid her down gently. "I think we can both love on her Garrus. Besides, you will be lucky if you don't fall asleep on top of her.

The men removed their clothing, crawled into bed with her and showed her just how much they loved her. They fell asleep with their hands on her belly. Tomorrow after breakfast they would be heading back to the Normandy, at least the crew was. He was going to take her to a few sights before they returned. Shepard needed a visit to the med-bay and they had still had a hell of a lot of work to do…play time was just about over.

Garrus woke her up come morning and they had a final love scene on Palaven. When breakfast was over she made her tearful goodbyes to Liara and Wrex…she apologized for the tears…the babies were making her emotional.

When Solana was done with her goodbyes to her parents, Thane stepped up, hugged Julsie and shook Torlin's hand. Shepard moved in and hugged and kissed them both. "I love you both and will miss you. I promise I will keep in touch…if you want me to."

"Of course we do." Julsie assured her.

She smiled at them both and stepped away so Garrus could make his goodbyes. He hugged his mother and held out his hand to his father. His father shook it and pulled him in for an awkward back-slap kind of hug. "You did good, son. I think you will have your hands full with that one….Have to wonder if you and Thane will be enough. But you were right, I do like her."

"Bite your tongue, dad. No more lifemates allowed. And I know full well you love her just like everyone else does."

Torlin grunted, pulled away and put his arm around his wife. Everyone but the two turians slipped their helmets on and headed out to the small shuttle that awaited them. The palatial shuttle had already left with the rest of the dignitaries.

Garrus instructed the pilot to head to the Stroilik Museum. They were able to remove their armor because the next stop had hangars to land in for tourists. They looked out the window amazed at the glittering city below. According to Garrus all cities had fortified walls still in use.

They pulled into the hangar and proceeded through a security check-point. When her Spectre status was verified her group was allowed to retain any weapons they had on them. As they wandered through the gallery, Garrus and Solana pointed out paintings, sculptures and artifacts that had special meaning to the turian culture. Paintings and scultptures tended to have broad, bold strokes. It was different than the types of art she was used to seeing. It was stunning in a utilitarian way.

When they were back in the shuttle, Shepard asked Solana what she wanted to do now that she was out of the military. She said she thought she'd join the C-Sec academy with Kolyat. As lifemates they'd be teamed together. Lifemates may not be common, but everyone knew not to separate them. Getting them to allow them both into the academy would be tricky part. She would pull any strings necessary to see that it happened.

Next stop was the Cravitus Zoo. They stepped back into their armor and headed out into the mid-day sun. Shepard was stunned by the strangeness of the animals within. They all had metallic shells or plates, sometimes in the oddest areas. Some were almost cute, others walked out of a nightmare. One such monstrosity was a huge, bear-sized beast with a long pointed snout, with two rows of sharp pointy teeth.

She felt an odd pull towards it. She rose over the protective barrier and moved in towards the beast. It snarled at her and showed it mouth full of teeth. It charged at her, swinging a massive paw at her. She didn't move. It stared at her with cold, beady eyes and snapped its teeth. It began to stalk her. She held out her hand and encased it in a stasis bubble. She hadn't wanted to do that, but she needed to get close enough to try to merge with it. She could feel its pain, but couldn't tell where the pain was coming from. When she stood next to the massive beast she pushed out and merged their auras. Alien feelings washed through her. Unorganized, hectic. She sent relaxing, soothing thoughts to the beast. Then she closed her eyes and forced the sight. The creature had a brownish tan aura with reddish tints. But she could see the problem. Something was lodged in its…no his neck area. She opened an area in the stasis bubble so that she could feel the creature's neck. No good. The damage was to the inside not the outside. She opened the bubble at the top of the creatures head and touched his facial plates. She sent more relaxing, soothing energy to him through her aura. She slowly worked the bubble lower over his head, rubbing him and soothing him as she went.

She held her hand out and threw up a barrier bubble around them in case the zoo keepers made it in before she was through. When his whole head was free she stroked the hard muzzle. He opened his mouth and grunted. She glowed, sent more calming energy, removed her glove and slowly put her hand into the huge mouth. By the time her hand reached the back of his throat her whole arm up past the shoulder was submerged between the needle sharp teeth. Her hand felt the obstruction. She began siphoning from the creature even as she started healing him. She pictured the obstruction being forced out as it healed in behind it. The creature had to be feeling double pleasure at the moment, the lessoning of pain as well as the pleasure of the siphoning. When the obstruction popped out into her hand she slowly withdrew her arm. Ew. Her arm was all slimy. Thank god for the armor. A broken, sharp bone lay in her hand. She threw it to the ground and put her glove back on.

The creature rubbed his head against her. She expanded the barrier bubble forcing the zoo keepers back through the door they'd entered from. She threw up a barrier field in front of the door, if they charged back in someone would get hurt.

She released the creature from the stasis bubble. He rocked himself against her and she tumbled to the ground. He lay down next to her, put a massive paw on her belly and rubbed his snout into her. She laughed, moved his paw and pulled herself up by hanging onto one of his plates. He rolled over on the ground; she straddled him and rubbed vigorously at his exposed, tough skin. When she got off him, he rose and shook himself. She walked over to his uneaten food with him at her heals and picked up a huge slice of something she didn't want to identify. She held it out to him and he gently took it out of her fingers. It was time to go. She headed for the protective barrier. He gobbled another piece of meat and charged after her. He rocked into her again and she glowed briefly and kept her balance.

He grunted and gave off two higher pitched mewls at her. She couldn't resist that. She turned around, walked up to the beast and pulled his head down. She wrapped her arms around as much of his neck as she could and touched her helmet to his hard nose. Then she returned to the barrier and rose over it. The beast charged at the barrier and rose on his hind legs, placing his paws as close to the barrier as he dared. He knew better than to touch it. She reached her hand out nodded and waved to the beast. He swung his massive head up and down and waved his paw.

When her feet touched the ground her husbands were all over her. The beast let out a savage roar and charged the barrier. He stumbled back as bolts of harsh energy struck him. He stood, shook himself, bounced back and forth on his front legs and readied for another charge. She asked her husbands to back off for the time being. She raised her hand and waved. He waved back and mewled.

When they were out of the beast's sight her husbands began shaking her, clutching her to them and yelling at her. Kolyat and Solana joined in.

Garrus eyed Thane…"You're a biotic…learn to do that floaty thing."

"Trust me when I tell you that I intend to do just that."

"I wasn't in any danger."

Their eyes opened wide in shock, well at least the two sets of eyes she could see. "Not in any-" Garrus sputtered. "You had your arm in its mouth up to your neck. If it bit down-"

"I have my armor on and I shielded myself…but it wasn't necessary. He wanted my help. He asked for it. He had a broken bone lodged deep in his throat. It was infected. I had to help."

Since his dads were so busy griping Kolyat pulled her into his arms and crushed her to him. "You scared the hell out of all of us, Shep." He placed his head against hers and released her. He looked at his fathers. "I don't know how you do it. I swear she'd put me in the grave if she were my lifemate." He turned a worried look to Solana. "Tell me you won't ever do anything like that."

"Not ever." She assured him, her mandibles spreading when he sighed in relief.

That is when they looked up and noticed the crowd of people watching them and pointing at them. The crowd made its way steadily closer like it was approaching a wild animal.

"Crap." Garrus looked at Thane; they each grabbed one of her hands and took off at a run. Garrus in the lead, they darted in and around various displays. The crowd followed. They took a sharp left as soon as they lost the crowd and he led them down into a tunnel. They opened the door at the bottom and slipped inside. The lights came on by the time the door closed behind them. Besides them, the room was empty.

She looked around in awe. She tried to break free from the hands that held her, but they wouldn't let go, so she pulled them along with her. They were under a massive aquarium. This enclosure was more designed for tourists, because turians weren't fans of being under tons of water. She looked through the clear permiglass walls at an alien underwater nightmare world. Where the creatures within made sharks and crocodiles look like cuddly kittens.

Garrus and Solana shivered. "The things I go through for you, wife," he said in a strained voice. Thane squeezed her hand and released it.

She pulled Garrus into her arms. "I'll make it up to you later," she said seductively as she pulled him down and placed her helmeted head against his.

He crushed her to him tightly. "See that you do."

Kolyat groaned and Solana chuckled. Garrus pushed her at Thane as he made his way over to a storage closet. He hacked it and started sorting through its contents. Thane held her tightly. Guess they didn't much trust her left to her own devises. But she was uncertain what trouble she could get into in the underground room.

Garrus returned with three long coats. He tossed them to the drell and Shepard. Thane helped her with her coat then drew on his own. Thane had researched human wooing customs and used them as often as he could. Her smiles were worth it. Garrus rolled his eyes. Shepard was far from helpless and probably resented the hell out of being coddled like a child. He cocked his head curiously when he noted the soft smile Thane received. I'll be damned. So that's how the game was being played. He hadn't even known the rules. He'd have to research that later. It was time to level the playing field.

The coats had zoo emblems on them and the cowls could be pulled up far enough to shield their heads. With luck they could make it back to the shuttle without the crowd noticing them.

As they left the underground chamber her husbands didn't hold her hand, that would look to strange, but they did walk very close to her. They passed a few more enclosures as they made their way back to the shuttle. One held monkey like creatures that shrieked and chattered as they walked by. Another enclosure held massive pterodactyl type birds with plated carapaces, sharp teeth and huge leathery wings. The final enclosure they passed was a petting zoo for children. Various harmless plated animals stood within while children squealed and giggled over them. Apparently, zoos were zoos no matter where you went.

As they neared the exit a small child ran up to them. He thought she was a zoo official. The child was shaking and crying. She squatted down and the child looked into her helmeted face. His eyes grew wide. She held her finger up to her face in the universal shushing sign. She picked up the child and balanced him on her hip.

"What's the matter sweetie?"

"I lost my mommy and daddy."

She pushed out and merged her aura to his and sent calming soothing energy to him. His eyes opened wide and he placed a sticky hand against her helmet. She took off her glove and he grabbed her strange, odd fingers, marveling at their alienness. "My name is Commander Shepard and I will help you find your parents." She moved her hand to the side of his neck and connected herself to him via touch and aura. She felt a slight pull and began to follow where it led. It was like a childhood game of hot and cold. Eventually the pull was strong enough that she could follow it directly. She saw a turian couple frantically waving their arms about talking to another turian with the zoo's emblem on his shirt. Shepard put her glove back on and waved Garrus in the couple's direction. He sighed, pulled the couple away from the official and pointed in their direction.

The couple made a beeline for their child. She tried to put the child down, but he wouldn't let go of her. She saw the shock register on the couple's faces when they saw who held their child. She tried to hand the child over to his mother, but he held on tight. He grabbed her helmet and lowered her head to touch his. She gave him a tight hug and then he turned and held his hands out for his mother.

Shepard introduced herself and shook their hands. Garrus spoke quietly to them to calm them down. They handed her a datapad, she nodded and gave them her autograph. They left the couple talking excitedly amongst themselves. They needed to take their leave before the couple drew too much attention to them.

When they climbed aboard the shuttle Shepard, Garrus and Thane helped her remove her coat and armor and she fell bonelessly onto the seat. Garrus directed the driver to their final destination. Erataka's …one of his favorite restaurants. It catered to tourists as well, so had levo food on the menu.

They pulled into a tourist hangar so that armor wouldn't be needed. He signed his new full name on the waiting list. Shepard received a ping on her omni tool, she opened the screen and a turian greeted her, asking her to bring her group forward. The manager's mandibles flared wide and he bowed his head at her, telling her how please they were to have her grace their humble establishment. They were escorted to the second floor VIP section. Thane held out her chair to seat her, Garrus grumbled and they all sat down and poured over the menu.

With their orders placed, they talked quietly until Shepard was pinged again. She raised the screen and Bailey's face popped up. He'd just heard about her string pulling and wanted to relay the information personally that both of the kids were accepted and enrolled into the academy. They would begin training as soon as they returned. It was all a formality, he said. With the training they already had they would surely graduate within a couple of weeks. Shepard thanked him for letting her know and signed off. With sparkling eyes and a wide smile she gave the news to the kids. The lunch became a celebration.

When the food arrived they tore into their meals. Garrus and Thane absently continued to feed her food from their plates as they ate. She shared her food with Thane as well...she even fed Garrus a few bites to the shock of his sister. She shared with Garrus only if she knew whatever she was eating wouldn't affect him. His digestive system was getting used to small amounts of levo food. He didn't get much nutrition out of it, but he did enjoy his wife feeding him from her plate.

As the meal came to an end, their plates were removed and the manager asked if they wouldn't mind a picture being taken to go up on their VIP wall. She stood in the middle of her husbands behind their seated children for the picture. They were thanked profusely, asked her to sign it and refused payment for the meal… lunch was on the house.

They headed back down the stairs to the restaurant's lower level. The vid screen halted its program for a special news bulletin that showed someone's omni-recordings of her deeds at the zoo. They looked at each other, grinned and fled the establishment before the connection to her could be made. They piled aboard the shuttle and made their way back to the port city and the Normandy.

In the Normandy's airlock she asked EDI to have a couple of crewmen standing by to collect their armor. When the decontamination protocol ended and the doors opened she handed their armor to the crewmen and asked Kolyat and Solana to join them in medbay.

Mordin and Chakwas were ready and waiting when they filed in. She stripped down to her bra and panties and climbed up on the table. Kolyat tried his best not to show that he'd just swallowed his tongue. It was always a bit of a shock to see so much of Shepard's soft, white skin. Solana a bit in awe herself smiled and hugged her star-struck lifemate.

A holo popped up of Shepard's body and Mordin zoomed it in to display the babies on the screen. Shepard released the barrier bubbles that surrounded the babies. Mordin drew several vials of blood as Chakwas inserted massive needle into Shepard's abdomen. She cried out as she squeezed the life out of her husbands hands.

Everyone watched intently as the needle pierced the membrane and withdrew the amnitotic fluid. She removed the needle and handed it off to Mordin. She inserted a new needle. Shepard bit her lip trying not to scream when it pierced her skin. It extracted a bit of amniotic fluid and refilled the membrane. Chakwas left the needle in place, unscrewed the syringe and inserted a longer, hair thin needle that Mordin had prepared with the gene therapy. She blew up the picture of the dextro baby until only it could be seen in the screen. She maneuvered the large needle until it was near the baby. She pierced the baby's leg with the tiny needle and injected the contents. Shepard gasped as the needle was withdrawn.

Kolyat watched a bead of blood travel from the wound and work its way down her belly. Kolyat was shocked to his toes when Shepard take it. "Take what?"

"My blood. Take it."

Her husbands were just as shocked. Kolyat looked to them and they nodded. He turned to his lifemate. She was uncomfortable with the idea, but it seemed to have a special meaning to the trio that she couldn't comprehend. Since her brother was accepting it, she would too. Though she was damned sure going to ask him why later. She nodded to her lifemate.

Kolyat looked at Shepard's white belly and blood that marred it. Thane turned his eyes away. Some things he did not need to see. Kolyat bent over Shepard and ran his tongue along her belly, careful to catch every last drop. When his tongue reached the needle hole, she held his head and told him to drink. He suckled the small wound and more drops of blood coated his tongue. He could feel it rushing through his veins, revitalizing him. She released his head and he stood up looking down on her in wonder. Her blood packed a hell of a punch. He looked up at his fathers. "What just happened?"

Thane sighed. "What I tell you two must never go any further and I can't speak of it in here. Come to the cabin with us and we'll try to answer your questions."

"We'll meet you there in 30, if that's okay." They smiled and nodded. Kolyat grinned, grabbed his lifemate's hand and dashed out the door. When he reached the life support chamber he was using he was surprised to see that a bed replaced the cot he had been sleeping on. It wasn't a large bed, but certainly had room enough for two. He pulled Solana into his arms and gave her a searing kiss. They tore off each other's clothes and he put the new energy Shepard's blood had given him to good use.

As Shepard dressed the doctors assured them that she and the babies were in optimal health. They thanked them and made their way to their cabin. In the elevator the kisses grew hot and the touches bold. They stumbled into the cabin, clothes trailing behind them.

When they were sated and enjoying the aftershocks, the men asked her why she had chosen to share her blood with their son.

"I wanted to protect him. I'm not sure of the dangers he will face in C-Sec. But, it was the only thing I could think to do to protect him."

"We only have a few minutes…get dressed." Shepard reminded them.

She walked over and pulled out two shot glasses. She grabbed a knife and sliced her palm. She sucked in her breath from the pain and held her bleeding wound over the glasses. When the wound started knitting closed, she sliced it again.

"What the hell are you doing?" Garrus asked grabbing the knife.

"They need more. I need to do this for them. It's not like I will be able to do this often…I need to protect them when I can." She took the knife gently back from him and sliced her palm again. When both shot glasses were filled, she rinsed off the knife and her palm in the sink. The cut was already scabbing over. She rubbed a dose of medigel on it and the scab melted away into pink puckered scar tissue. That too will heal soon.

When the comm chimed she told them to come in. Kolyat and Solana entered the door hand in hand. When the door whooshed close behind them Kolyat's nostrils flared and his eyes shot to Shepard. He began to move towards her.

"EDI! Scrub the air immediately!" Thane ordered. Gods…why hadn't he thought to do it sooner? He had let his guard down because Kolyat had a lifemate…

Shepard started to move towards Kolyat. Thane grabbed her and held her back. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I can help him…I can sooth him…"

Thane looked into his sons eyes and shivered. "Not right now you can't. At least not in the way any of us would appreciate. Do you remember what happened to me on the Citadel? He is going through something similar."

"Shit. Do you want me to put him in stasis?"

Thane nodded.

Solana moved as if in a trance. She was affected by the smell of Shepard's desire and pheromones too. She had been drawn to her since they were linked through the kiss. But she was able to fight the effects of the pheromones. "Why can't he fight it like I can?"

Thane sighed. "Because of me. He is half of me and half of his mother. My soul helped create him. That draws him to Shepard as it would draw her to him if she had not found me. Our souls have connected and with that connection the pull to him is muted. The part of me within him cannot connect with her, so it is like a dangling live wire. When he found you he was able to ground that wire to some extent. His soul belongs completely to you in every way. But there will always be a part of him, the part that is me, that will belong to Shepard. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I should have scrubbed the air before you arrived."

"Do not worry about it. I know he loves her; he has always been completely open and honest with me. I am drawn to her myself. If I didn't love her so much myself, this story might have had a very different ending….but she is an amazing woman with incredible power. She is like this huge magnet drawing everybody to her. And we are both very thankful that she is your lifemate and not either of ours." Solana watched the stasis bubble wink out and saw her lifemate gather Shepard into his arms. She smiled.

"I'm so sorry, Shep. I don't know what came over me. I couldn't…it was like something else was controlling me."

"Kolyat, you have nothing to be sorry for. The fault was ours not yours. It was never your fault. We are all at the mercy of the forces that created us."

"I heard what my father told her, is it true?"

"Yes, we believe so."

"So if you weren't bound to my father we might have…"

"Possibly."

"Then I'm so glad you have him. I would never want to hurt my lifemate."

"Nor would I. Are we good now?" She asked gently stroking his head.

He lifted her head for and placed a light kiss on her lips. "We are good. I feel better knowing it is not my fault. I prefer the blame to be yours," he said with a smile and spun her towards her lifemates.

She grabbed Solana in a hug. "Are we good too?"

Solana nodded and pulled her in tight. "I cannot begrudge him his love when I love you too…just do us all a favor and keep the pheromones to a minimum around us." She said with a laugh.

Shepard couldn't agree more. "Now, before we get on to more explanations, I have something I'd like each of you to drink. I know the thought is appalling…but I love you both and it is my way of protecting you." She pointed to the two shot glasses on the table.

"Is that what I think it is?" Solana asked in surprise.

"Yes. Will you drink it?" She asked hopefully.

Kolyat and Solana looked at each other. The both remembered well what Shepard's blood had done for Kolyat and that had just been a trickle. They walked over to the table and picked up the shot glasses. They clinked them together and downed the contents. They closed their eyes as the rush hit them. It was absorbed through their tongues, mouths, and throat. By the time it would have reached their stomachs there was nothing left. They could feel it move through every part of their bodies. The feeling was indescribable.

While her husbands were busy watching the kids, she slipped around the corner, grabbed two more shot glasses, sliced her wrist for faster flow and filled up the two glasses. She ran her wrist and the knife under cold water and slipped a dose of medigel over her wrist so that it would knit up faster. She carried the two shot glasses out and handed them to her husbands. They glowered at her but took them. "Neither of you have gotten this much at one time…figured we'd make it a family tradition." She said with a smile.

They looked at her, their eyes going soft and emptied the glasses. The effects of the blood hit them just as hard as the kids; apparently you could not build up a tolerance. As the blood was absorbed into Thane his biotics flared, the blue shining with flecks of gold. He sparkled. Okay, wow. She had not expected that to happen. He looked at her in shock.

The kids looked at each other then at Shepard. They were just as stunned by what they saw happen. She grabbed their hands and pulled them over to one of the sofas. Then she sat down on the other and patted the spaces next to her.

Her husbands joined her, each placing a hand upon her thigh.

"I'm not even sure how to go about telling you what I'm about to tell you. I'm still trying to absorb the truth of it myself. You know how I have two souls…two lifemates. You know that I'm eccentric…that I'm different from other people. You have felt the effects of my blood. I can feel and know things I shouldn't be able to feel or know. I became pregnant naturally with babies that shouldn't exist. I have other… differences that I don't care to go into…but all these differences seem to stem from one fact that I have only recently been made aware of. Apparently, I'm not human. I never have been. I thought I was. Never questioned that I was, but I'm not. We don't know what I am. More tests are being done on my blood and amniotic fluid. We are hoping the results will eventually lead to details that are lacking right now." She paused for a moment and then looked at them closely. "Does my not being human bother you in any way?"

"Why would that bother me?" they asked in unison. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Shep, you have always been so …I don't know…larger than life. More there. More alive. More…vibrant than anyone else. To call you a mere human is a disservice to you. Maybe I'm the wrong person to ask, but I've never seen you as a _human_. You were always _The Shepard_. You were always _more_ to me." Kolyat's cheeks flushed a bright red and he cleared his throat.

Solana squeezed her lifemate's hand. "He's right. I felt it the moment I met you too." Solana rose from the sofa and dropped to her knees at Shepard's feet. She laid her head in Shepard's lap.

Kolyat moved the table aside and dropped down next to his lifemate. He laid his head on Shepard's other thigh. He could smell her scent and it toyed with his senses. A part of him wondered if she tasted as good as she smelled, but he tamped down on that part of himself and just enjoyed the feel of her hands moving against his head.

She cradled them both to her. These two precious, beautiful young people who meant the world to her. She ran her hands along the ridges of their heads. Pouring her love into her touch. She was going to miss them when they were gone.

Thane nearly lost all reason when he saw his son's head turn and his eyes close as he breathed in Shepard's scent. He knew his son was memorizing her scent and it nearly sent him over the edge. Pictures ran through his head of different ways to kill a drell and his hand twitched with the need to break his blue neck. Kolyat's head settled and no one else seemed to notice. Waves of calm washed through him and he knew his wife was responsible. He wasn't sure if she knew what happened or if she was only responding to his tension, but he wouldn't put it past her. She had a way of knowing things. He loved his son…most of the time, but he was thankful that he would soon be moving on with his own life far away from Shepard.

Before Shepard, Solana had never been all that_ tactile_…more so than turian males, but still more reserved than she was now. Shepard had brought out a need to touch and with her lifemate also being very _tactile_, she found she was enjoying touching immensely. In fact, she was beginning to think she couldn't touch enough. It was something she proved to Kolyat the moment they stepped into the elevator.

The moment the door closed behind the young couple her husbands stripped her and tossed her on the bed…her blood hot in their veins.

Shepard placed a large order of supplies that would be picked up at the Citadel when they arrived. Their larders would be stuffed with food for every species. She even added an order for Krogans since they were due to be picking one up soon.

The next few days were both exciting and sad…knowing that it would all be ending too soon. Solana joined them on the mats and they began working in teams or practiced sparring with more than one opponent. They spent a lot of time teaching the younger pair new moves. Kolyat was becoming a lot more graceful and beautiful to watch. The young pair quickly learned just how sensual the sparring could be. On more than one occasion they rushed from the rec room hand in hand. The older trio hot on their heels, though there was a time or two they just sealed the rec room after the younger couple's departure.

The firing range was a huge hit with Solana. A couple of time a day they made their way down there, kicking out whoever was using it. The kid's training came first. They wanted to make sure Kolyat was proficient in all the various weapons. Garrus spent a lot of training and drilling the kids on C-Sec protocol. Being in the Academy sucked and he wanted to make sure they passed their testing right out of the gate.

Shepard met with Legion privately every few days. When Mordin joined the crew he began to come to the secret meetings as well. So much was riding on the geth and salarians. So far no one was the wiser and no one had found out about the meetings. She wasn't sure how long she would be able to keep it up, but was determined to for as long as she could. Until things were settled more, she didn't want anyone else finding out what was going on. That included her husbands.

Joker alerted them that they were waiting for docking clearance at the Citadel. Shepard was nervous, sad, and excited. Her mind going in several directions at once. She'd spent a lot of comm time with a realtor, trying to pick out the perfect flat for the young couple. She'd paid for it in full, they'd only need to cover taxes and utilities, both of which she'd covered for the first year. Her VIP status allowed her to purchase a lower level flat. It had a large hot tub but also large dehumidifiers she'd purchased specifically for Kolyat. She hoped like mad they'd like it. She had yet to tell her husbands. Her husbands didn't know just how wealthy she had been. Recent expenditures had taken a massive chunk out of her wealth and she was pretty sure there would not be much left by the time she was through. But, since money had a way of falling in her lap she doubted she would be in the poor house for long.

When the airlock released them Bailey stood to greet them and let them know he would be escorting the couple to the Academy. She told Bailey she'd bring them right back. She took Kolyat and Solana's arms and led them to the elevator. A few floors up the elevator opened and she led them to one of four doors. She hugged the couple close and handed Kolyat the key and motioned for him to open the door. They stepped in and looked around the fully furnished home.

"I wasn't sure what you would like. You can change out any of the furnishings that you want. I had them leave a list of the suppliers' names on the kitchen counter. Other than that, I hope you like your new home. It's paid for in full and the first year of taxes and utilities have been covered." She held her breath awaiting a response.

Their eyes grew wide as they looked around.

"This is all ours?" Solana said in little more than a whisper.

"Shep…you didn't." He looked down at her in awe. When she nodded, he picked her up, crushed her to him and spun her around. He dropped a hard kiss on her lips, his tongue slipped into her mouth, he couldn't stop it from happening, he was just too excited…but he did recall himself quickly and no one but them were any the wiser. He released her and treated his lifemate to the same. This time he didn't have to stop himself.

The couple grabbed hands and tore off to explore their new home. Live plants and trees grew up the walls, soothing water trickled over rocks. Two rounded staircases led to an upper floor where the master bedroom and an exercise room were located. The closets in the master bedroom were filled with new clothing for both of them. Clothes for every occasion. There were two bathrooms, one in the master that had a massive hot tub and one down stairs that just had a shower. The kitchen had nearly every appliance imaginable and a connected dining room. Vid screens of various sizes adorned every room. There was an entertainment room with a bar and a billiards table with a library and office connected to it. There was a massive living room in the front. The long hall that led from the main door of their home to its inner sanctum was set up to be used as an electronic firing range like they had on the ship. Complete with a small closet that stored several artificial guns.

Garrus and Thane were floored. The kids were not aware of the massive amounts of money their new home cost, but the men could hazard a pretty good estimate. The lower levels were immensely expensive and only purchasable to dignitaries, ambassadors and other top ranking officials.

"How?" Was all Garrus could say.

"My family lived on Mindior and yes, it was only a farming community. But my parents' ancestry can be dated back to the original settlers. My parents owned the place." She admitted quietly. "The family wealth was immense. I've never touched it until now. I never had to. I was incredibly wealthy in my own right. Money just falls in my lap." She said with a shrug. "I would have bought us one too…but we rarely leave the ship." She paused a moment and wrapped her arms around both of them. "Someday I want us to have a home of our own."

When the young couple returned, excitement danced in their eyes.

"Spirits, Shep…you've thought of everything! The kitchen is even filled with levo and dextro foods." Then she looked uncertain. "You don't mind if I call you Shep too, do you? Or do you want me to call you mom?" She asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Of course not! And don't you even think about it! Shep or sis is just fine with me.

"Sis…I like that. Sis it is." She said her mandibles spreading wide.

"I've left any artwork desired up to you. There is money in an account for you, just comm the designer listed on the counter and he will set you up."

"Tour's over. Let's get your two asses down to Bailey before he thinks I kidnapped you."

Solana ran and grabbed the second key card from the counter and pocketed it. "Promise me if you are ever on the Citadel that you will stay with us. We won't take no as an answer."

"You got it, Solana."

When they got back down to Bailey's desk, they made their tearful goodbye and she watched them walk away with a heavy heart. She already missed them terribly. Her husbands hugged her close until she was able to rein in her pregnancy intensified emotions.

Hand in hand the trio walked back to the Normandy…each deep in their own thoughts.


	8. Ch 26-30 Loyalty Missions 1

Garrus-Thane-femShep love triangle

Chapter 26

Zaeed: The Price of Revenge

She had just come back from rounds with her squad. She had decided she was going to do things differently this mission. A feeling came to her that she just couldn't shake. She was not going to ignore it. She knew what she had to do.

"ETA to Zorya 17 minutes."

"Thank you, Joker."

"EDI notify Garrus, Thane, Tali, Zaeed and Legion to gear up and meet me at the shuttle in 15." She said as she walked into her empty cabin. Garrus was usually at the forward batteries after their daily morning routine. But she missed being greeted by Thane, who had until recently spent most of his time in their cabin sorting through her emails and writing up the reports she hated doing. He still did those things for her, but he was finding more things to do with his time, helping out around the ship as needed. He was becoming a bit of a jack-of-all trades. She was happy for him, but missed him too. At least she was still able to find alone time with them. One or the other often sought her out and they'd make a mad dash back to the cabin, peals of laughter often followed in their wake.

She slid into an undersuit and was pulling on her armor when the men made their way into their cabin.

"You are full of surprises, wife…Though it gladdens me that you won't be leaving me behind." Thane said as he helped her put on the rest of her armor and then turned her for a kiss.

Garrus pulled her away from Thane for his own kiss.

"Wait your turn, Garrus."

"I'm not as patient as you are, Thane."

Thane shot him a sour look. "If there's one thing I'm _not_ patient about it's my wife….so keep that in mind."

Garrus stood up taller and crossed his arms over his chest.

Shepard stepped up. "If you're both done with your posturing, you need to armor up or I will find others who actually want to come with me."

"I do believe I feel a chill in the air." Garrus said as he was putting on his armor.

"I concur. We will have to do something about that later." Thane acknowledge, giving his wife a double blink.

"We certainly will." Garrus replied, flapping his mandibles at his wife.

A shiver went down her spine as her blood heated. Damn the men. They knew what that did to her. Those were her two non-tactile weaknesses…The double blink and the butterfly wings. And worse, their sense of smell was better than hers. They could smell her desire. She couldn't hide it from them. She cleared her throat and turned away to snap on her guns.

They smiled triumphantly at each other and snapped their own guns into place. They were both uncomfortably hard as stone, because a drawback of smelling her desire is their immediate need to take advantage of it. But they did find that it was the fastest way out of the doghouse.

They met up with Tali, Zaeed and Legion at the shuttle. As the pilot took them in they went back over the mission. They needed to save the refinery and free the workers. Shepard got an uneasy feeling. Something wasn't right. Zaeed was keeping something from her and it didn't sit well.

When the shuttle dropped them off they looked around. Zorya, what they could see of it, was a lush, rich jungle planet. The scenery was broken by a tall, smoking refinery building in the background.

"I'm picking up blue suns transmissions. Stay tight and look out for ambushes." Zaeed informed them.

She kissed both her husbands for luck, since both auras were bright. They began to track a path that led through the jungle.

"Squad Bravo…a shuttle landed near your location. Check it out." The message was broadcasted over Zaeed's omni-tool. She was thankful he was linked in to their communications. She had legion hack into it too.

They could make out something obstructing the path in the distance. "Here we go…keep close." Zaeed told them. As they approached they could make out dead bodies. Zaeed looked down disgusted. "Shot in the back and left to rot. That's definitely Vido's style. Let's push ahead."

As they continued pushing down the twisted path, monkey like creatures, which Legion informed them were pyjaks, darted around them…and finally gave a face to one of Wrex's favorite expletives.

"Command to Bravo…take the position. Likely these people are not runaways."

The rocky, tree laden path continued to twist as they advanced.

"Report to Base…armed intruders coming at the southern checkpoint!"

As they rounded the corner bullets started flying at them. She ordered them to fan out and stick to cover. She noted Garrus and Thane sent a look to each other. She wasn't sure how they were communicating, but they nodded and Garrus took off leaving Thane glued to her side.

Rockets began joining the bullets. She focused on those. She took one out on a catwalk over head. She charged a merc, sent him flying and ducked behind cover. Thane charged a merc coming up on her right that she hadn't seen fast enough. He darted behind her cover gave her a fast kiss and leapt up, blew a hole through the head of an advancing merc. Between the six of them and the two drones, the mercs went down fast. She wove her way through the catwalk girders and picked up a medigel from a med-kit.

"Reinforcements incoming…we got your backs." Thank god for their generous notices. They kept wary and made their way to take cover behind a truck. Mech dogs. Great. She sent energy drain charges at the dog and blew its handler to hell.

The enemy was entrenched behind cover. She raised her hand and lifted several mercs into the air and ducked down as a rocket nearly took her shields. The drones continued to harass hiding mercs, forcing them out of cover.

"Protocol four deploy for back-up fire!"

Legion's massive gun blew the head and shoulders off a merc launching rockets. His body flew in different directions. That was incredible. She wasn't a fan of single shot guns…but the raw power…damn.

"They're getting torn to shreds out there!"

You bet, sunshine. They were concentrating on the mercs, taking them down in waves. A merc dog had managed to flank them and gave her a solid zap. Shit. She shook it off, flung up her hand and tossed it into a huge boulder. Thane put a bullet into it. "Are you okay, siha?"

"Of course…damn things are hard to keep track of…they're so low to the bloody ground." Another rocket launched at them from a catwalk and Garrus took him down.

"All squads fall back!"

When no more mercs fired at them they met up at the path's end. Shepard began to extend the bridge.

"This is Commander Santiago. If any of you retreat while the intruders are still alive, I will kill you myself. Now get the hell back out there!"

Zaeed glanced over at her, held his hand up and nodded. He looked like he wanted to say something to her, so she halted the bridge's advancement.

"Vido, it sounds like he hasn't changed."

"I get the feeling you have a past with this Vido?"

"I knew he was a sadistic bastard when we started the blue suns. The suns only got meaner after he staged his coup twenty years ago. So, yeah. We have a past."

"I was unaware you started the blue suns."

"Because it's not common knowledge. Vido wiped me out of the records. He ran the books. I led the men. Worked real well for awhile. Then Vido decides to start hiring batarians. Cheaper labor, he said. Goddamn terrorists, I said."

"How did he force you out?"

"He turned my men against me!" He stepped towards her and pointed a finger at her, his voice rising. "He paid six of my men to restrain me!"

"Back away, Zaeed." Garrus said, cocking his gun.

"Never speak to her like that." Thane said coldly. His voice promising certain death.

A chill went down Zaeed's spine. He held his hands up and backed away. "Vido blew a hole in my head," he said pointing at the scarred side of his face and blind eye. "He left me to die. For twenty years I've seen that bastard, every time I closed my eyes. Every time I sighted down on a target. Every time I heard a gunshot."

"You survived a gunshot to the head?"

"Yeah. And you survived your ship getting disintegrated. A stubborn enough person can survive just about anything. Rage is a hell of an anesthetic."

She nodded to him. She still didn't like him, but she understood him better. That didn't stop the niggle at the back of her mind. She knew he was still hiding something. "We better get moving." She continued the bridge's extension.

"They're at the southern access. All squads mass at the gatehouse! Now!"

"They know we're here… Bring it on you son of a bitch!" Zaeed shouted.

They worked their way along the turns of the catwalk.

"Squads Delta, Charlie. Mass at the gatehouse!"

As they moved off the catwalk she nabbed some Palladium and made their way to the gatehouse door. When it opened they were greeted by Vido himself. "Zaeed Massani, you finally managed to track me down."

"Vido," Zaeed said as he reached back for his gun.

"Don't be stupid, Zaeed. I have a whole company of bloodthirsty bastards behind me, ready to kill of be killed on my command. Actually, take your shot. Give my men a reason to put you down like the mad dog you are. Again."

Zaeed ran across the floor, firing at the men up on the catwalk. A bullet hit a pipe, sending vapor into the air. "What was that? Gone nearsighted, old friend?"

Zaeed turned to face him. "Burn, you son of a bitch!" He fired again at the pipe, causing an explosion.

"Cover!" Shepard yelled as she ducked behind the closest cover she could fine.

Vido leaned over the railing. "You just signed your death warrant, Massani!" Then he turned and left, leaving his men to cover his ass.

Zaeed began beating the butt of his gun against a pipe valve.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shepard demanded.

The refinery began to shake, explosions rocked the plant.

"Opening the gate."

Damn the ass-weasel! She was pissed and itching to put a boot up his ass. She charged up to him. "We don't sacrifice lives for the sake of the mission. There's always a better way."

"Like what, wandering through the jungle for hours looking for another way in? You want to waste time out here go ahead. I'm going to kill Vido."

She raised her hand, picked him up and threw him against the wall. "You're endangering lives…and the mission…for your own selfish revenge!"

"You really want to do this Shepard?" Zaeed said seething aggressively.

"I know you are not threatening her, Zaeed." Thane said quietly.

"He wouldn't dare." Garrus cocked his gun.

"I ought to drop your ass off the cliff…but thanks to you we have a burning refinery to save."

"Let these people burn, Vido dies…whatever the cost!" Zaeed said, waving a hand at her in disgust.

Thane let off a wave of energy and tossed him against the wall again.

"Will you stop doing that!" Zaeed said bitterly as he picked himself up off the ground. He made careful note of Thane's icy glare and that Garrus still had his gun trained on him.

"When you realize it is not healthy to talk to my wife like that." Thane warned him.

Zaeed gave a slight nod. Not that he agreed, but that he understood the situation he was in.

They moved out into the refinery. Three mercs opened fire on them. She picked them up and flung them over the railing to the floor below. Chunks of the catwalk exploded beneath their feet as they made their way across. She picked up some more Palladium. As the door in front of them opened a man darted out on the platform above.

"Help! We're trapped in here! We can't get to the gas valves to shut them off!" The man looked around frantically, wringing his hands in agitation. "The whole place is going to blow!"

"No time. Vido's probably half way to the shuttle docks by now."

"You're willing to watch these people die?"

"Damn right I am. We stop to help these people and Vido gets away. If he gets away, I'm blaming you."

"Vido was never the mission. The mission you gave me…the mission I agreed to was saving the refinery and the people. Nothing more. This is not your call, Zaeed." She grabbed him by the front of his armor and pulled him in. "We're saving these people."

Zaeed looked from her to Thane to Garrus, and rubbed at the sore spot she'd given him. "I knew this was a mistake. If we're going to this, we better get to it."

As soon as he capitulated she nodded. She didn't want Vido to get away either, but she had needed was for Zaeed to acknowledge her right of command. Now that he had submitted she turned to Garrus. "Garrus I want you to go after Vido with Tali and Zaeed. Legion, Thane and I will help free the trapped workers."

Garrus gave her an incredulous look.

She walked over to him and pulled him down. "I don't want Vido getting away either. This is why I took so many with me this time. I knew there was a reason. This is it. You are a born leader. I need you to keep rein over him. I was not willing to alter the mission until he gave in to my command."

Garrus gave her a hard look then a nod. "Fine."

"Okay, Garrus. You just keep yourself safe." She said as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"Keep her safe, Thane."

"With my life." Thane said, giving a head bow to Garrus.

"Come on, Zaeed. Let's go get our man. If anything happens to her or the babies, you'll be the one paying the price."

She watched them go for a minute and then lowered them over the railing to the walkway below and headed down into the refinery. The walkway continued to explode under their feet. She hacked through a door and they were in. Now to find the gas valves.

She followed the stairs up. Overheated pipes exploded all around them. When she opened the next door a wave of flame shot out, singeing them. Damn that was hot. She darted in as soon as it cleared enough for them to pass. She spotted a console and redirected the gas flow. They made their way up the stairs as fast as the explosions let them. She located a second console, rerouted the flow and continued up the stairs. Her lootdar went off and she scavenged some credits someone had stashed in a pipe. Odd place for money. She shook her head and continued the trek up.

"The extinguishing system is upstairs!" One of the workers yelled out to her. "The doors won't open until the fire's out!" Another screamed out, "We're going to die!" "No," assured another. "They'll save us, I know it!"

She rerouted the gas on a third console and hit the stairs again. Nothing like a good ass workout. At the top of the stairs she looped around a fallen beam and passed through into a small room. The first console had some research she downloaded, the second console set off the sprinkler system that began to put the fires out immediately.

They exited out the back door of the room and across a cat walk. Down below she could see the cheering workers dashing out of the room on their way to safety. She smiled at Thane. Now to try to make their way out to Zaeed and Garrus.

At the bottom of the stairs they entered another room. Noticing a break in the catwalk railing she lowered them all to the floor below. They could have just jumped down onto the stacked crates, but she needed the practice anyway. She noticed a firestorm on the ground next to the pipe crushed body of a merc. Not a big fan of that weapon, so she skirted around it and headed through a doorway on the side. Two suns mercs opened fire on them. Literally. One held another firestorm. She pulled off her Arc Projector and hit them with a massive jolt. Easy-Peasy. Another several thousand credits jumped into her pocket and she picked up some more ammo for her Arc Projector. Nice.

They headed through a far door and into a pipe filled room. Lots of cover, but probably lots of things that would explode as well.

"The first person who brings me Massani's head gets something special in their paycheck." Vido said over Legions connection. Apparently, the men had not gotten to him yet.

Vido chuckled. "You brought Shepard with you and still you don't have a chance. I took your blue suns, I took your life. Now I will take it again."

He don't know me very well, do he? We'll see who had the last laugh, Vido. You're about to be caught in a pincer.

"Vido, stop hiding behind these men and come fight me!" Zaeed yelled out.

"Say your goddamned prayers, Massani!"

Mercs poured in from two sides of the room. Shooting both bullets and fire. She briefly exchanged her Arc for her Mattock and shot down a massive, flammable container down on the tops of some merc heads. She took her Arc back in hand and shot massive jolts into anything that moved. A huge YMIR began to unfold and she sent several jolts into it. It was down before it could ever rise. She loved firing the Arc at mercs shooting fire. They blew up so sweetly. This was absolutely her favorite heavy weapon. She rarely ever packed anything else. She switched to her Mattock and took down the second flammable container, taking out the last set of mercs she could find on her scanner.

With the scanner clear, she headed through the two doors the mercs had come out of. Her lootdar located 12,000 more credits. Nice. With as much as she'd been spending lately, her coffers were lighter than she liked.

Shepard heard a massive explosion. She flipped on her omni-tool. "Garrus! Are you okay?"

"Fine, vela. Vido's down. Zaeed went a little…overboard."

They made their way to the rear door. Garrus and Zaeed were coming in. Garrus picked her up, whirled her around and planted a big on her.

"Ah, ain't that sweet. Get a room you two."

"My thoughts exactly," Garrus said. "Let's get out of here."

When she was back on the Normandy she hit up the terminal in her room. One particular email caught her interest. Shepard beamed a smile at her husbands. "I just received a message from Solana. They should be graduating next week. Fastest two to ever make it through the academy. I'm so proud of them." She might have had to pull some strings…but they had to do the work.

Thane looked up and smiled at the news. He was proud of them too.

"Why do they always write you?" Garrus grumped as soon as he'd picked his wits up off the floor.

"I'm sweet and lovable."

"More like the eye of the hurricane."

"Doghouse, Garrus."

Garrus pulled her into his arms and gently fluttered his mandibles against her cheek. He had no intention of staying there long, if he had anything to say about it.

Thane shook his head. He began to wonder if the man purposely set her off just to make up. It wasn't needed…but it seemed like a perfectly Garrus thing to do.

Garrus-Thane-femShep

Chapter 27

The Grey Box

Shepard left the cargo hangar with a huge chip on her shoulders. The double edge sword had a nasty bite. An Alliance colony on Watson had come under attack by batarian radicals. They had launched their own moon based defense missiles at the colony. By the time they had reached Franklin, the moon outpost, and defeated the batarians within, only one viable kill switch had remained executable. She saved the residential district but the space port and its workers were destroyed.

Thane and Garrus had been with her. They were doing their best to cheer her up, but not being able to save everyone was always a sore spot with her, no matter how irrational that was.

Normally, at times like this she would get drunk off her ass, until she didn't care anymore. Now that she was pregnant that was no longer an option and it rankled a bit. Garrus, sweetheart that he was, offered to get drunk enough for the both of them…but that didn't go over too well with her. He was back in the doghouse. Wanting to get back in her good graces, he did what any good dog will do. He licked her. And she forgave him. Then she forgot about everything else and melted into a puddle that her husbands were eager to swim in. Thank god there was more than one way to ease your sorrows.

They chose to stay in the rest of the evening. They laid around naked, watching vids, pigging out, and making love until exhaustion overtook them.

With the morning routine completed and an enjoyable shower later, they made their way down to the firing range. They linked their units to broaden the playing field and she programmed batarian mercs with a volcanic moon background. She had as much fun shooting them as tossing them in the lava and watching them sizzle and pop. It was very gratifying.

When they left the firing range they went their own ways as duty called. She made her rounds, talking with her crew and squad mates. She was pleased to see Ken and Gabby were a solid couple. They'd been virtually inseparable since the dance. Speaking of dancing, she was having Samara teach her a seductive asari number. She didn't quite have the hang of it yet, and they spent a lot of time laughing at her blunders. It was nice to see Samara cut loose. She was reserved by nature and Shepard loved the challenge of pulling her out of it. Seeing her eyes light up was worth the effort. Learning the dance had actually been more for Samara's benefit than her own.

As she was heading towards her cabin, Joker informed her that ETA to Bekenstein was in 21 minutes.

When she arrived she was surprised to see Thane there. She so seldom ran into him at the cabin anymore. "Saddle up, Thane you're coming with Kasumi and me." She said.

Thane looked surprised and relieved. "I thought this was supposed to be just the two of you?"

"It was, but I spoke to her and she agreed that your reputation is a perfect fit for the crowd that will be attending, so when she sent off my acceptance, she added your name as my date." She told him as she was pulling on her newly tailored black leather mini-dress with an attached platinum choker and a pair of small black pumps. She'd had the dress altered to allow for her belly ring to be displayed. She chose a black onyx rose.

Thane pulled her into his arms, molded her to him and gave her a heated kiss. His hands fell to her ass as he moved against her. They groaned, their kiss becoming more demanding…more aggressive.

Garrus walked into the cabin. "Can't leave you two alone for a minute. I heard Joker's ETA; as much as it pains me…there is no time for that." The smell of her desire and pheromones hit him like a sledgehammer. He took another deep breath. "Spirits you smell good, vela."

Thane pulled back reluctantly and released her. Garrus tugged her to him for his own steamy kiss. Thane gave them a moment and then told Garrus he was going with her for the mission.

Garrus pulled back. "Any chance I can go too?"

"Not even remotely. I'm not about to bring archangel into a pit of vipers with me. Besides, we are too well known together, I don't want anyone to put our faces together and figure out who I really am. But Thane's reputation will go far in a crowd like that."

Garrus dropped his head a moment and then looked at her. "I understand. I'm glad you can take him. I feel better knowing at least one of us is at your side."

Garrus grabbed her armor, she grabbed her guns and Thane gathered up his own and they made their way down to the cargo hangar.

Garrus looked up at the huge Saren statue and shuddered. He would kill the man again if he could. They stored their armor and weapons next to Kasumi's and closed the base of the statue.

A courier ship arrived on schedule and hooked up with the Normandy to take possession of the statue. The Normandy could not risk detection, so stayed well away from Bekenstein. When the statue was on its way to the planet below, Shepard gave Garrus another brief hug and kiss and boarded the shuttle behind Kasumi and Thane.

The pilot dropped them off at the space port and they rented a sky car in Thane's name to take them to Hock's estate. Kasumi went back over the last minute details. And told Thane to make sure he referred to Shepard as Allison Gunn. Kasumi had given Shepard's alias quite the reputation and even a few mentions in Badass Weekly. She was head of a talented band of mercs out in the Terminus Systems.

"Hock is throwing a party for his closest friends. A few dozen of the worst liars, cheaters and mass murderers you will ever want to meet. All bringing gifts as tribute for the man himself. Hence our statue of Saren. You can keep your pistol. They won't hassle you over a sidearm."

"Once inside, we'll make our way to Hock's vault door, somewhere in the back of the ballroom. Then we case security. Our statue should be there, so you can arm up when the time comes. Then we just waltz into the vault and take back Keiji's grey box. And I'll finally get the chance to say goodbye."

"I'm glad we are able to do this for you. Hock has no right to whatever is in that grey box."

"It contains priceless, personal memories. It's all that remains of who he was." Kasumi said solemnly, hanging her head for a brief moment. "But the secret he discovered_ is_ dangerous. I wouldn't bring you here if it wasn't. It holds everything, from all the plans and codes he stole to our private time together…wrapped up in those memories is the secret he discovered. Keiji never told me what it was, but the information got him killed."

"Okay, let's go see what trouble we can get into."

"Siha, please." Thane implored as he touched her arm.

"I'm only kidding…mostly."

"This is our stop." Kasumi said as she settled the car down in front of Hock's estate.

She looked around; it was a huge, massive estate. She saw their statue being unloaded from one of the courier's ground trucks. Thane held out his arm and she laced her through it.

Kasumi put her arm out. "After you Ms. Gunn, Sere Krios."

As they headed to the door a security guard stopped them. "Just a moment ma'am, there seems to be an issue with the statue."

Donovan Hock came down the steps towards them. He turned to his security guard. "Is there a problem here?"

"No, Mr. Hock, just doing a scan." The guard replied as he continued to scan the statue.

"I don't believe we've met. Donovan Hock." Hock said, turning to his guests.

"We've heard a lot about you. Name's Allison Gunn and my date is Thane Krios."

"And I've heard a lot about you. You've been very busy lately…if the extranet is to be believed. You look a little…soft for our line of work. But then looks can be deceiving…and deception is part of the game, is it not? Sere Krios, you have a much admired reputation. I'm humbled to have an assassin such as you at my establishment." He said with a slight bow.

Yeah…I don't think there is a humble bone in that man's arrogant body. Shepard mused.

"Sir…the scanners aren't picking _anything_ up." The guard interrupted.

Hock stared intently at the statue for a moment. "Hmmm." He paused. "I don't think our guests would come all the way from Illium just to cause trouble. Do you?"

The guard shrugged and Hock shook his head. "You may pass through Ms. Gunn and Sere Krios, with my apologies. But I will ask your companion to remain outside. You understand, I hope."

"You're the host."

Hock nodded, "Enjoy the party." He said as he dismissed them and returned to other guests.

Kasumi waved them over. "Well, that didn't go as planned."

"Any idea why he would send you away?"

"No. We've never seen each other in person. And no one knows what I look like."

"We can stay connected and you can walk us through everything if need be."

"No need for that," Kasumi said with a grin. We'll go on with the plan. You'll just have to do all the talking. I'll stay out of sight. We'll keep our comms open in case something goes wrong," she said as she synced up all of their omni-tools. Kasumi activated her cloak and faded into the scenery.

"I so wish I could have one of those! Too bad my biotics mess with the electronics." She said as they walked into Hock's home.

"You are probably the strongest person alive…do you really need to disappear too?"

"But think of all I could do!"

"You mean all the trouble you could get into?" Thane said putting a hand over his heart in mock horror.

Okay, the horror probably wasn't mock. "I don't get into trouble…much." Thane shot her a droll look. "Well, I don't go looking for it." He shot her another. "But…okay, I'll shut up about it." He nodded in satisfaction and she rolled her eyes.

"Yoo-hoo, you two…vault now…banter later. We need to find the door and case the security."

Thane pulled her in for a brief kiss. They made their way slowly through the rooms. Her omni-tool recording all the faces and conversation bits they overheard as they moved past.

"Wife," Thane pulled her against him and whispered in her ear. "What are you doing?"

"Making a recording to send back to the Alliance and Council. I'm not going to go archangel and take down all these people myself; I don't have time for that right now…but earworms in the right ears can move mountains." She whispered back, laughing out loud as she swayed against him.

Thane nodded. Nothing could stop his wife when she set her mind to something. He laced her arm back through his as they completed the tour of the left side of the room. They walked out onto the wrap-around balcony.

On a balcony seat, Shepard picked up a datapad with a security communication log.

"Chief Roe, huh? She sounds like a hard ass. If we can sneak into security, I can probably use this information."

They followed the balcony around and entered back into the house through the opposite door. She noticed a stairwell leading to a lower level and took it.

"This is it!" Kasumi said with excitement. "Very nice. There's more here than I expected," Kasumi admitted as they entered the chamber that led to the vault.

Shepard looked up into Saren's face, remembering what it felt like to be dangled over the waterfall. She absently clutched Thanes arm tighter to her.

She and Garrus had told him everything that happened. If he could drag this man from the afterlife and kill him again he would.

Kasumi moved around the room, looking over the security details. "Password protected voice lock, kinetic barrier, DNA scanner…looks like an EX-700 series. Impressive. Everything a vault needs to be impenetrable."

"Is this a no-go?"

"Please, Shep…have a little faith. Remember who you're talking to. We'll need to get a voice sample, find the password, find the power supply to the barrier and collect his DNA – child's play. His private rooms should net us plenty. Keiji could get through a system like this in his sleep….and I'm better."

As they left the room, they found the barrier's power cables. Kasumi set Shepard's omni-tool to scan for electronic fields so she could follow the underground cables. She made her way through the right side of the room, recording as she went and then she turned to follow the cables around the ball room to the location source and Kasumi disabled the power.

She had passed a locked room on her way to the power source, so they returned. Kasumi hacked the door. Shepard put the two security guards in stasis. She skirted around them, lifted a crap load of credits from Hock's safe, and found the password they would need for the vault. "The password is Peruggia."

"Nice." Kasumi said with a smile. "That's the man that stole the Mona Lisa."

Kasumi created a link through the security feeds that would route and incoming calls for Chief Roe to her omni-tool, she had a feeling they would be needing it.

Thane walked up to the two guards, depressed their nerve & pressure points and they dropped like bricks to the floor. They should be out plenty long enough to do what they came to do. That was a nifty trick she was going to have to get her husband to teach her.

Once out of the security quarters she made her way to Hock.

Ms. Gunn, Sere Krios…I hope you are enjoying the party. I hope that scene at the door hasn't soured your evening." Hock said as he shook their hands.

"There's always someone gunning for people like us." She was nothing like Hock. But she was squarely at the top of a lot of people's shit lists.

"Hah, yes. That's true. I'm glad you understand."

"I'm surprised your security isn't tighter. It's a ballsy move, opening your front door like this." Shepard said looking around.

"Something an assassin would take advantage of." Thane pointed out.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. Hopefully, it sends the message that I don't fear anyone stupid enough to step up to me."

"Indeed," Thane said with a slight head bow to Hock.

Hock began a grandiose speech on how the deeds they all did kept the galaxy running. His delusions were astounding and she had an earworm with his name on it.

She returned to the right side of the room where she had noted a guard standing watch over a door. He had told her these were Hock's private chambers and she was not allowed to enter. When she explained that Chief Roe had given her permission, he commed the Chief to verify. Kasumi, the new Chief, blasted him a new one and he apologized and allowed them entry into Hock's private quarters.

She followed the stairs down to an unlocked door. Wow. His rooms were as opulent and grandiose as he was. Between the three of them they were able to gather enough usable DNA. Just for grins and giggles…and the credits didn't hurt either…she hacked into Hock's personal safe and cleaned it out. Done and done.

They left his quarters and returned to the vault room. While she and Thane armored up, Kasumi used what they had gathered to crack the security. Once inside the vault she took a few pictures with her omni-tool on a few more notable pieces that she was pretty sure he had no right to have.

"Wow. This is the Kasa Locust. The gun that killed two presidents. And it has an exact copy. I'm sure Hock won't mind if we borrow these."

Shepard handed one of the Locusts to Thane. She never used SMGs anymore. Thane snapped his Tempest to his back and the Locust to his side. He was carrying Shepard's Carnifex at his other side. She kissed him for good luck.

"Oh my god. There it is." Kasumi said, when she found Keiji's grey box. She flipped on her omni-tool and began downloading its contents."

"Don't bother miss Goto, it's code locked." Spoke Hock's massive hologram face. "I had a feeling that was you at the door. I knew if it was really you, you'd get through anyway."

"You know me…I don't like to disappoint."

"I need what's in your greybox, Kasumi. You know I'm willing to kill you for it. I'll admit your skills are impressive. You got into my vault like I'd left it open, but you're still going to die screaming, like your friend did."

Shepard put her hand over her mouth and yawned. She took the pistol from her side and blew the nearest treasure to bits.

"A bit theatrical, wife."

"Noooo!" Hock screamed.

"Have I got your attention?" Shepard asked.

"Hah! That shut him up, Shep."

Kassumi's omni-tool beeped, upload complete.

"Kill them!" Hock shouted.

She had to admit they really tried. One tricky bitch engineer was a pain in the ass to take down. She ended up trapping her in a stasis bubble. She and Thane charged a few when they separated from the pack. He preferred them to take on pairs, so he didn't have to move far from her side, but it didn't always work out that conveniently. He was, however, quick to return.

"Checking blueprints." Kasumi said when the last one fell. "There's a landing pad to the east. Let's get out of here."

Shepard notified the Normandy the coordinates to send a shuttle.

When they entered into the next room they were fired on immediately. Shepard and Thane darted behind some containers next to a large tank. She fired off some reave waves and a couple of stasis bubbles. Her cool down times were getting shorter the more gold her glow became. She could nearly fire one right after another. It wore her out faster, but usually paid off in the end. Since there were so many enemies she chose to use her Arc gun. It left her out in the open longer, but took down several at one time. A huge YMIR entered into the fray. Thane warp bombed it while she zapped it with her Arc.

"They've left the vault. Seal them in!" Hock ordered.

"Damn it! We have to find another way!"

"This way!" Shepard yelled as she turned to the right and headed up the stairs to an unlocked door. At the top of the stairs she hacked a datapad for some credits and entered through the door. They rounded the corner and ducked behind some barrels.

Mercs popped up from the bed of a truck and fired until their guns were emptied. They ducked out of sight to reload and new mercs jumped up to take their place. Nice teamwork on their part…but won't change the outcome one bit. When her scanner showed clear, she rounded the barrels and took in the room. She saw a missile loaded tank and a wicked smile spread across her face.

Thane groaned. "What do you have in mind, wife?"

"A way out."

She grabbed some credits from a locker, some platinum just laying around and jumped up to the tank, armed the missile and fired it. It slammed into the wall, detonated with a massive force that shook the building.

Thane helped her down and kissed her. "Very subtle, siha. You never cease to surprise me. Garrus will be sorry he missed out on that."

"What the hell are you people doing down there?" Hock demanded.

Her lootdar led her to some credits stuffed in one of the deactivated mechs in a side room…people sure do hide things in the strangest places. Then she stepped through the massive hole in the wall.

"Kill Allison Gunn and Thane Krios, bring the girl to me." Hock ordered.

She darted down behind some crates next to the wall and fired a few Arc charges into the oncoming horde. When the YMIR and mercs were down they proceeded forward slowly and carefully.

"Don't fight me, Kasumi. You know what happened to your boy-toy when he fought back." Hock taunted her.

A truck pulled up ahead filled with more mercs. She threw a singularity at them followed by a reave. Thane tossed a warp bomb into the mix and sent mercs flying. Kasumi would dart in camouflaged, knife a merc in the back and disappear again. The hard part was to avoid shooting or firing biotic waves when she disappeared. It made fighting a wee bit of a pain.

When their scanners were clear, she made a U-turn around the wall on their left, grabbed some medigel from a med-kit, some research off a dead merc at the top of the steps, and slipped through the door.

"Keep them busy, I'll take care of this myself." Hock informed his band of not so merry mercs.

The large room they had entered was for cargo sorting and loading. Mercs lined the floor and the platforms. Biotics, bullets and rockets were flying. She took cover behind some nearby barrels. With the first wave cleared out, they proceeded further into the cargo bay and dodged behind some crates when more mercs poured out from a side entry. A rocket took down her shields, she amped and charged the rocket-man. Before she could charge back into cover a shot to the abdomen bounced off her shields and a fury she'd never felt before ripped through her. She amped her power, brought her hands together and then jerked her arms apart, sending head and body of the unfortunate asari flying in opposite directions. A cold smile spread over her face.

She stood their shocked, horrified by what she'd done…horrified that she had felt pleasure in the act. Thane charged to her and pulled her down behind cover. He could feel her shaking. He drew her into his arms and kissed her. When she finally responded he pulled back to look her in the eyes. "I saw what happened, wife. You were protecting our babies."

"It's more than the deed, Thane. That is horrifying enough. I felt pleasure watching her die…and that is a line I never wanted to cross."

Thane pushed her hair out of her face and rested his hand against her cheek. "We have all crossed that line, siha. Right or wrong, it is a natural feeling when you are defending someone you love. I feel the same thing every time I take down someone trying to hurt you. Garrus probably feels it all the time," He said with a chuckle. "Right now we need to focus on clearing out these mercs. So, how about we give Kasumi a hand?"

She have him a quick kiss and a nod and jumped back into the fray. She sighed sadly, grabbed one unfortunate merc and lifted him. "Forgive me." Then she drained him. His body arched and twisted, a scream of nightmares echoed through the bay, blood pouring from every orifice. "Thank you. Sleep well," she told him as he hit the ground.

Mercs stared at her in horror and every weapon came to bear on her. She raised both her hands, lifted two groups of mercs up and slammed them into each other. As they fell she sent a reave wave at the pile of mercs and let her team dispose of anything that still moved. She scanned the room and could pick up only one enemy signature left. They followed the radar ping and found him cowering behind some crates. He threw his gun aside and begged for his life. She nodded to Thane. Thane approached the young man, removed his helmet, put his fingers down into the neck of the armor and pressed on the nerve bundles. The young man toppled over, down for the count.

"You have to teach me how to do that, husband."

"Do you have someone in mind willing to let you practice on them?"

"Good point. But you can at least show me where to do it."

He pulled the young man up and propped him against a crate. He told her to remove her gloves. He placed both of her hands on either side of his neck, placing her thumb and index fingers at the appropriate spots. "Push in here, siha…hard." He depressed her fingers so that she could feel how much pressure to use.

"Ok, great…can we go now, Shep?"

Shepard nodded. "Let's move out."

They headed through the back hangar door, through a small control room to the landing deck. As they stepped out into the setting sunlight, they waited a brief moment for their eyes to adjust. A gunship flew overhead.

"Incoming! Get down!" Shepard ordered. They grabbed cover behind some conveniently stacked crates.

"You could have done this the easy way, Goto. Allow me to show you the hard way." Hock said as he rained more bullets at them.

Mercs began pouring in from the right. She flung a heavy wave at them sending them flying off the edge of the landing deck. A couple dodged the blast.

"Going dark." Kasumi said.

Damn. Now we had to wait to see what she was going to do. She struck the man in the left in the back and Thane turned and blew the head off of the man on the right.

When the gunship lowered, more mercs poured in from the end of the deck in front of them. She pulled out her sniper and was able to nail a couple from a distance and then switched to her Mattock. One got too close, she charged him…sending him flying and darted behind a truck.

Pleasantly polite mechs started marching towards them. That was great because they made easy targets, since they weren't concerned with taking cover, but it could also bite you in the ass if you weren't careful, because like the terminator, they just didn't stop coming.

When they finally got a moment to breathe, the gunship rose from the left along with another group of mercs on the ground.

"Gunship's back and with full shields. If I can get to the ship, I can take down the shields! So clear me a path you two." Kasumi informed them as she ducked behind a truck for cover.

More mercs and mechs stepped up to the plate…or onto the deck to be more precise. She picked them up, threw them or slammed them into the ground just for grins and giggles. She was going to have to work on her singularities more…they didn't seem to pack the same punch as they used to…or her aim was off, which wasn't very likely. Maybe the pregnancy affected her ability to harness that much direct dark energy. Definitely something to look into later. Her drain charge was brutal on the mechs.

"I've got a clear shot. Here goes." Kasumi took a running leap and landed on some piping. She climbed up to the higher pipes and launched herself at the ship, landing on top of the front window.

Hot damn…I could have done that. Didn't have the know-how to take the shields down so quickly though. Of course, Thane probably would have shaken her clear out of her skin if she had done such a thing…can't even imagine what Garrus would have done when he found out. Guess it's a good thing I didn't think to do that…but, damn…that was amazing.

Thane looked from Kasumi to the expression on his wife's face. "Don't ever think of doing that, siha. And I mean not ever." She gave him the most innocent look he'd ever seen, but he didn't buy it for a moment. He knew her too well.

Kasumi shorted the shields, hung on tight when the ship jerked, saluted Hock and jumped back off the gunship, landing in a graceful squatting splits on the ground. "Shields down! Let's tear that thing apart!"

"Even if you take down this gunship, I've got more. You can't win this, Kasumi." Hock taunted her. "You should have died in the vault…now you will die in pieces."

Another wave of mechs and mercs came at them from the right as the gunship flew back and forth raining bullets and rockets down on them. She picked up a few of the mercs and threw them at a group of mechs and mercs, reaved the whole pile…because that worked so well before and left Kasumi and her husband to clean up the mess while she focused on the gunship.

She threw warp bombs at it to wear down its armor. Then she grabbed her sniper and began to pour bullets into the smoking gunship. Thane and Kasumi joined in and the airship, along with Donovan Hock, exploded into tiny fragments.

With the gunship down, the shuttle was able to come in for a pick up. On the way back to the Normandy, they pulled up the information from Keiji's greybox. His hologram and an assortment of pictures popped up. It was uncomfortably similar to her own memory pictures. He'd left her a final message on his greybox. Knowing she wouldn't be seeing it unless he was dead. He explained how he'd made her a target and that he wanted her to destroy this information, because it was the only way he could protect her and the Alliance. She ran to his holo and hugged it. Unable to bear the thought of destroying the only thing left that she had of him.

Shepard walked over to Kasumi. "Kasumi, I know this is hard. Keeping this will not only put the Alliance in danger, but also your ability to move on. If you keep him so sharp and close that he cannot fade even a little…as a memory should, then your eyes will be closed to any future love. For you would have built him up so big, that no one could ever compare. He wanted you to do this for him. Ultimately, I will leave the decision up to you…but it was his last request and I think you should honor his wishes. If it's easier I will do it for you." Shepard knew she was a hypocrite. If she lost Thane or Garrus and survived, she would never be able to give up any reminders of them, she could never let them go.

"I know…you're right." Kasumi said backing away…a tremor in her voice. "Just get it over with…please."

Shepard returned to the console and erased the files. Kasumi bowed her head in grief. The stars winked at them through the shuttle windows.

Garrus-Thane-femShep

Chapter 28

Jack

Kasumi was heartbroken over the loss of Keiji's files. It was like losing him all over again. She assured Shepard that she knew it had to be done and that she wasn't blaming her at all, but Shepard felt the weight of that decision anyway. She'd been spending more time with Kasumi, but she knew nothing she did could make up for the loss Kasumi was going through. Shepard knew what it was like losing someone more than once. She had lost Thane in every lifetime. Keiji might not have been Kasumi's lifemate, but it didn't make the love any less real. The loss was still hard to endure. But at least that chapter was finally closed and she could begin to heal.

They were heading to Osun, in the Hourglass Nebula to pick up a convict Cerburus had already paid for. Little was known about the convict, except for the name Jack…Jack was reported to be a very powerful biotic. She was worried Jack was going to harder to handle than Zaeed, who she really didn't like on the best of days. He was a hard man…though he'd been easier to stomach since the death of Vido. But an actual, dangerous convict? She'd spent her career putting down criminals, not holding them to her bosom.

Shepard stared out the port lounge window at the stars streaming by like beams of light.

"Quite worrying so much. You don't have to always worry about everything. You know you can always toss Jack's ass in a stasis pod if he proves to be too big of a pain." Kasumi said with a chuckle.

Shepard spun around to face Kasumi, leaning her back against the cool permiglass. "Garrus told me something similar. He said I could toss him out the airlock. I think I like your solution better. Of course, I've not met him yet…my opinion could change."

Kasumi cocked her head and shook it. "Yes…cause I can really picture you doing that, Shep."

Shepard looked up for a moment, recalling the head she'd ripped off the asari merc. "I've come to realize…under the right circumstances, I'm capable of just about anything."

"Aren't we all, Shep…aren't we all."

"Want to watch a vid? I've been wanting to watch an old earth flick called, Star Wars."

Kasumi's eyes widened. "Don't you get enough of that in everyday life? Why would you ever want to watch a vid about it?"

"Because it's somebody else's life…somebody else's trials and tribulations. Not mine. Plus, it's always a hoot to see what people thought space would be like way back then."

"I suppose it's too much to hope that it's 3D immersion?"

"Not a chance. Old style flat screen…but at least it's easier to watch…with immersion I'm trying to look all around me at the same time and I know I'm missing so much."

"But you can't _experience_ a flat screen. Ok, fine…but if I don't like it, we're doing something I want to do next."

"You got it."

"ETA to Purgatory 22 minutes, Commander."

Shepard sighed… "Thank you, Joker." She gave Kasumi an apologetic look. "Guess it'll wait…catch you later, Kasumi."

She made a quick round of all of her squadmates. It took a bit more time to check their auras in this manner, but she felt guilty taking them away from whatever they were doing, when Thane and Garrus nearly always shined the brightest.

As she walked into the cabin the men were already there waiting for her. Yep…they were the brightest. "How is it you two always have such bright aura's? It's really not fair to squadmates."

"I really don't think we care, vela." Garrus said in no uncertain terms as he was pulling on his armor.

"Brr…Garrus…that was cold."

"It wasn't meant to be. Look, we love you and we know we can defend you better than anyone else. Besides, the others probably prefer you taking us than dealing with whoever is left behind."

"Touché." Shepard pulled out her armor. Then she stood up straight, eyes flying open and made a mad dash to the bathroom. She lifted the seat and fell to her knees in front of the toilet.

Thane saw what was happening, He charged to the bathroom and dropped to her side and pulled the hair back from her face as she heaved out what was left of her breakfast. Thane flushed the toilet for her.

Shepard continued to lay draped over the commode, trying to gather her strength.

"What happened? Are you sick, vela?" Garrus said as he hovered at the door in agitated worry.

Thane turned his head to look at Garrus. "I don't think so. I think it's pregnancy related. Women are often sick in the early part of their pregnancy. I'm actually surprised she's not been sick before now."

"I have been," Shepard's voice echoed in the bowl. She sat up and Thane gave her a hand. "You two were always so busy; you just weren't around to see it."

"One of us would have been here for you, siha. You wouldn't have had to go through it alone."

"I preferred it that way…it's gross" She said as she grabbed her toothbrush and began to scrub away the foul taste. She doused her mouth with antiseptic mouth spray, her eyes watering at the harsh, minty flavor.

When she moved from the sink Thane pulled her into his arms and looked down into her eyes. "I'm going to be here more for you, siha. This is our pregnancy…not just yours. I want to be a part of all of it…the good and the bad." His lips found hers for a gentle kiss before he released her.

"I'm always here if you need me, vela…but it looks like Thane has much more experience with the throwing up parts than I have." Garrus was doing his damndest to try not to look too relieved when he said that.

"You know…just for that…don't be surprised if I come running to you next time I feel the need to empty my belly." Shepard shot him a stern look and then burst out laughing when she saw his mandibles drop with his horrified expression. Priceless. She gave him a quick kiss and then started snapping on her armor.

"Just so you both are aware, that rarely happens anymore. With any luck it won't happen again."

"Why don't you sit this one out, Shepard." Garrus said concerned. He noticed Thane's wide eye look and shaking head.

"Doghouse." Thane said almost sorry for the man. Almost.

Shepard spun around and leveled a cold stare at him. "You did not just say that to me."

Garrus winced. He really needed to talk to Thane about the dos and don'ts concerning pregnant women. "Shepard, you're a biotic. You just purged yourself of food. Your strength is not what it should be. I know getting Jack is a simple pick up mission, but I also know things rarely go as planned. You're pregnant. I love you and I'm worried."

"Be that as it may…I think, by now, that I am more than aware of what I can handle. I'll bring along a couple of nasty nutri-bac bars and if I have to I'll drain someone. I'm not coming at this blind. Nor will I be unprepared." She advanced on him and poked him on the chest. "You of all people should know me by now." Poke. "And do not _ever _think…" Poke. "…that because I'm pregnant…" Poke. "… I am incapable of doing something. I _know_ my body. I can _feel _my body. I can _feel_ the babies. I know _my_ limits." Poke. Poke. "Do _not_ think you know them for me."

Garrus blanched…he didn't recall her ever being so mad at him before. He pulled her stiff body into his arms. He brought the finger that had been poking him up to his firm, flexible mouth plates for a kiss. He was pretty sure she probably bruised it by poking his carapace. Then he touched the tip of his tongue to it, since his tongue was a lot softer than his mouth plates. He saw some of the hardness leave her eyes. "Vela, I'm a new husband, a new father. I'm not sure of all the rules. I know how capable you are. But the need in me to protect you…protect the babies is not something I can just shut off. You are my world and I already lost you once. So, maybe I do hold you tighter than you like, but I do so out of love. I love you beyond all reason." He said flapping his mandibles at her slowly. When her eyes softened further he ran his tongue over his bond mark and nipped it.

His purr sent a ripple of desire through her and she gasped. She ran her fingers up his sensitive neck skin and he shivered. She stood on tiptoe, yanked back on his head fringe and bit into his exposed neck. She licked the tiny drops of blood.

When he felt her bite he lost it. His purr intensified to a growl and he picked her up crushing her against him. His mouth, his tongue battled hers with aggressive sweeps and plunges. One hand locked around her waist to hold her off the ground, the other sought her heat through her undersuit. He rubbed his talon against her and her hips bucked against his hand as she moaned into his mouth. He needed more. Now. There was a sharp pain in his lower neck/shoulder area and his arm released his mate, falling woodenly to his side. The pain began to clear the fog from his brain. Thane was standing behind him depressing his nerve.

"Do you have control of yourself, Garrus?" Thane asked quietly. At Garrus' nod, Thane released him and backed away, pulling his wife with him to give Garrus some breathing room. Of course, that just meant the smell of her desire and pheromones was hitting him instead. "Armor up, wife…and please be swift." He said in a passion strangled voice.

Shepard took some deep breaths to slow her wildly beating heart. She noted Garrus and Thane were shaking as badly as she was and it wouldn't even need a spark to fan the flames burning through all of them. "EDI scrub the air." She said as she fastened on the rest of her armor.

"Right away, Shepard."

With her scent contained inside her suit, the air scrubbing was able to work its magic and everyone was able to give a sigh of relief.

"Damn you both. It's frustrating that I can never stay mad at either one of you. Not to mention, now I'm horny as hell…so let's get this over with, because my tongue wants to explore every inch of you two." She said with a wicked smile before dashing out the door.

Both men groaned. Then Thane came to a sudden stop. He fought to push back a memory that was trying to force its way out. Not one they had time for and certainly not one he cared to share with Garrus. But he was losing the battle. He need was too strong…her words…her tongue. "Vanilla spice…thick and sweet. Warm fingers…tremble-"

Garrus looked over at Thane and noted the distant look in his eyes. He grabbed Thane by the shoulders and gave him a brisk shake. Bringing him out of the memory before anything more could be said.

Thane shook his head to clear it. "Thank you, Garrus. I…couldn't stop that one."

"No problem, Thane…I really didn't want to hear it." Garrus said, giving him a slap on the shoulder as he headed for the door.

The trio waited patiently…or perhaps not so patiently in the airlock while the Normandy docked with the Purgatory prison station.

Blue Suns. Just great, thought Shepard as she approached the guard waiting for them.

"Welcome aboard the Purgatory, Shepard. Your package is being prepped and you can claim it shortly. As this is a high security vessel, you need to relinquish your weapons before we proceed."

"That's just not going to happen. As a Spectre I don't have to relinquish my weapons to anyone. Ever." Shepard said, giving him a hard glare.

An older, bare-faced turian approached. "Everyone stand down. Commander, I'm warden Kuril, and this is my ship. Your weapons will be returned on the way out. You must realize this is just standard procedure."

"Let me reiterate. You don't have the authority to take my weapons. I will not be relinquishing them. Have I made my intentions clear?"

Kuril gave her a long hard look. One she refused to back down from. "Let them proceed. Our facility is more than secure enough to handle three armed guests. We're bringing Jack out of cryo. As soon as the funds clear, you can be on your way. If you'll follow me to out-processing for the pickup, Commander.'

"Let's go."

As they entered the station Warden Kuril pointed out different defenses and areas of the prison. "Cell block two," he said, and spun around briefly so he can look at them while he was talking, "As you can see…we keep tight control over the population." He continued to lead them and talk about his prison.

Through the windows they could see massive arms maneuvering prisoner chamber cells.

"Each prisoner's cell is a self-contained modular unit. I've blown a few out the airlock as an example. The ship is made up of thirty cell blocks, identical to this one. We house thousands of criminals. We can put the whole place in lock-down on a moment's notice. Nothing goes wrong here."

"What can you tell me about Jack?" Shepard asked.

Kuril turned around surprised that she knew nothing of Jack. "Jack is the meanest handful of violence I've ever encountered. Dangerous, crazy and very powerful. You'll see soon enough."

"How did you end up running this ship?"

"I was in law enforcement on Palaven and got sick of seeing criminal escape out into the galaxy to carry on with their crimes. Bounty hunters aren't dependable."

"Perhaps you should try assassins." Thane interjected.

He raised his eyebrow plates at Thane's suggestion. "Eventually, I hit upon this idea. Keep the criminals in space and the galaxy is a safer place."

"So you are doing this because you think it's necessary?"

"Every day I see the worst sapient life had to offer. Governments are soft, unwilling to make the hard choices. Someone had to stand up and make the galaxy safe."

"Maintaining a population this size in space can't be cheap."

"We can cut corners that governments can't. And each prisoner brings in a fee from his homeworld. These individuals are violent and their home planets pay well to keep them here."

"What happens if the homeworld doesn't want to pay?"

"We explain that we can't maintain the prisoner without their help. So, we'll be forced to release him back on his homeworld at an unspecified place and time.

"So it's an extortion racket?" Garrus said in disgust.

"How professional of you." Thane said drolly.

'You don't have to agree with my methods, but don't question my motives. These are despicable people and I'm keeping them locked up."

"Let's finish this."

"Have there been escape attempts?" Thane inquired as Kuril began to lead the way again.

"We're in space. They have nowhere to go…and they know it. But still, we exercise extreme caution."

Shepard came to a stop when she noticed two prisoners becoming aggressive on the cell block below. A barrier generator opened up and shot out two streams of energy that encased both prisoners in bubbles, forcing their separation.

"We have many ways to control the population." Kuril informed her.

"Impressive." Garrus acknowledged.

She nodded and resumed following Kuril. Her husbands fell into step beside her. She was beginning to feel an odd niggle. Niggles were never any good. She didn't like having them. She reached out and squeezed each of their hands. "I have a niggle," she said quietly. Both men stood up straighter and nodded. They were all on high alert now.

"I'm going to confirm that the funds from Cerberus have cleared. Out-processing is straight down this hallway." Kuril said to Shepard as he stopped and pointed them in the direction they would need to take. "Just keep going past the interrogation rooms and the super-max wing. He gave her calculated look and turned, walking in the opposite direction. "I'll catch up with you later…Shepard."

Thane and Garrus watched him walk away until the door closed behind him. They continued down the hall, because there was really no place else to go…but she could feel her niggle growing. Damned niggle. What she really wanted to do was get back to their cabin so she could feel something else growing…but that bloody niggle may just put her hands on hold longer…and that thought really pissed her off.

Garrus and Thane looked at each other in concern. They could feel the distress coming off their wife in waves. Garrus reached out and pulled her to a stop. "What's the matter, vela?"

A turian guard that they had passed turned from the window he'd been gazing through to stare at the couple in shock. That a human was a turian's vela was nearly unheard of. What was even weirder was that the human was pretty, as far as humans go…but the turian had scars covering half his face. The drell shot him a cold look and he turned back to the window. Something about the look made him made him realize he wanted nothing to do with that trio.

Shepard held out her other hand to Thane and pulled them both in closer. "My niggle is growing. And damn it all…that's not what I want to feel growing right now." She said, giving them each a hot look. "I'm getting the feeling that niggle is going to delay my plans and I'm pissed. Kuril's aura was dark and mottled…that usually means deception. Keep your eyes and ears open. Expect anything."

Now the men were hard, horny and on edge. If anything screamed I'm itching for a fight…that did.

As the hallway turned to the right they could hear screams from a prisoner. She peered into the room and saw a guard repeated beating a man.

Thane shook his head. "Petty and unprofessional. If you must kill, kill cleanly."

"I don't think killing is what they have in mind. But anything they learn from this interrogation would be lies. The prisoner would tell them anything they wanted to hear to get them to stop."

Shepard couldn't agree more with both of them. This was barbaric. She turned to the turian guard watching from the outside of the cell and with a few chosen words, she was able to convince him to call off the beating.

The prisoner in the next cell over proved to be very enlightening. They learned that the warden often sold cons to whichever buyer could pay the most. Essentially, the warden was a slaver. Good to know.

The proceeded through a door at the end of the hall. The passed a hallway leading to the right and continued to a door that had the word Outprocessing near it. Good. We needed to wrap this up before the niggle sunk its teeth in deep.

As they entered a helpful worker told them outprocessing was through the door on the far side of the room. The closer she moved to the door the larger the niggle got. She came to a stop and began to glow. Her eyes closed, her head tilted up…she began to rise off the ground. The technician let out a yell and ran out the door. Thane and Garrus grabbed her legs and pulled her back down. They could feel her power course through them, their bodies hummed with energy. It felt better than the siphon. Her body sank back to the floor, her glow faded and her eyes opened. She pulled out a nasty Nutra-Bac bar and darn near swallowed it whole and then gagged down the second as she headed for the door at the back of the room.

"Wait a minute," Garrus said as he reached for her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to a stop. "You're going to go all glowy, try to float off and then just walk away like nothing happened?" His mandibles were giving small jerks up and down in agitation.

She looked in disbelief at him, and then turned to Thane. 'I didn't do that did I?"

"Yes, wife…you did. We had to keep hold of you, because we didn't know how far up you were going to go. You were emanating massive amounts of power. What happened?" Thane asked.

"My spidey sense was tingling."

Thane and Garrus shrugged at each other in confusion…and then looked at her.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm sorry, Garrus. I'm an old earth movie nut. It means I can feel something big is about to happen. And by that I mean something bad."

They gave her a nod and pulled their guns. She hit the door pad to open it.

"My apologies, Shepard. You're more valuable as a prisoner than a customer." Kuril's voice poured over a loud speaker. "Drop your weapons and proceed into this open cell. You will not be harmed."

"And there it is… the shoe… Do you _really_ think I'm going to do that? Me? A Spectre? Someone didn't do their homework." She said with a chuckle. "You are delusional, my friend. This is not going to play out like you'd hoped. You really shouldn't have delayed my plans and pissed me off. This isn't going to end well…for you."

"Activate systems!"

Armed guards and mech dogs began pouring into the room. They darted behind desks for cover. She shot out a stasis ball and captured two guards within it. Hot damn…that hadn't happened before. Since she was at the back of the room, she chose her Viper. Leaving the men inside the room to her husbands she concentrated on those appearing in the hallway beyond. When no more could be seen, she took point and moved cautiously through the door into the hall.

"Reinforce outprocessing…Shepard is loose!" Kuril demanded.

She could hear men talking from the S-Max hallway on her left. She darted to the far side of the hall entrance, peered around the corner and sent a shockwave down the hallway to distract the guards advancing on them. When the hall was cleared she charged a guard that had just come through the door at the end of the hall, Garrus put a bullet in his head as he walked by him. Guess he had only been mostly dead. Better a bullet in his head than one in my back. "Thank you, Sweetie."

As she opened the far door a technician aimed a gun on her and began radioing for assistance. "Shepard is-"

She wrapped him in a stasis field and shoved him out of the way. "No longer your concern." She heard a gunshot, but didn't look to see who took the immobile man out. She moved to the console and looked out the window to the cryo hold.

"Vela, if you hack that control, every door on the cell block opens. I'm all for taking out criminals…but this might be more than we bargained for." Garrus warned…not for the first time wondering if this was all a mistake.

"It's the only way to get Jack out of Cryo." Thane pointed out.

"Be ready…Things are about to get much more interesting." At least it will distract the guards and give them something more to shoot at than us.

"Really? Not sure we have the time…but where you're concerned….I'm always ready." Garrus said suggestively.

"Not that interesting, my love." She said as she overrode the security controls.

Alarms started going off and three YMIRs began to activate as massive mechanical arm locked onto Jack's cryo chamber, the locks gave away with a hiss, and it rose from its storage slot. A bald, very tattooed woman came into view clothed only in pants and a belt covering her nipples. Interesting.

"Jack's not quite what I was expecting." Garrus said with a wince. If those tattoos were this awful at a distance, he wasn't so eager to see them up close.

"Have to agree with you on that one." Thane said surprised.

Jack was coming out of cryo a lot faster than she'd expected. Her fingers twitched, and then she gasped, her eyes shooting open. She began to struggle, her hands breaking free from the cuffs that restrained her. She tore at the collar around her neck until it broke open. She fell forward, her hand going to her head as she shook it. Her eyes popped open and she noticed the advancing YMIRs. She yelled and launched herself out of the chamber, drew her arm back and shot a massive wave of energy at the YMIRs. Explosions could be seen, but Jack had disappeared from view.

"We have to get down there, vela."

"I concur." Thane agreed.

Damn…should have already been down there, instead of watching everything unfold. They moved through the door and followed the hall to the room Jack had been stored in. She scanned some salvage from one of the downed YMIRs and followed Jack's path of destruction. A mechanical voice stated warnings over a loudspeaker about the sectors that were opening and the destruction that was occurring. They could hear gunfire.

"They're attacking Jack." Garrus warned.

"The guards must be tearing her apart." Thane concurred.

"All guards! Restore order! Lethal force authorized! But don't kill Jack! Techs! Lockdown! Lockdown!" Kuril ordered.

The halls finally emptied into a large room. Fires, broken girders, and blood everywhere. A massive, mechanical arm crashed to the floor in front of them.

"Arashu be our shield. This is…excessive."

"The girl is powerful, but she lacks subtly."

They darted for a bridge spanning a depression between two sides of the room. It was an excellent sniper vantage point. The steel enforced railing provided safe cover. She nodded to her team. "Take a knee, gentlemen."

"All prisoners return to your cell blocks immediately or I'll open every airlock on this ship!" Kuril warned.

Thane watched as Garrus pulled his sniper and followed suit. They began a game of pop goes the weasel. Anything armed got popped. She turned her attention to the slowly advancing YMIR. She shot drain charges and warp bombs at it. She ducked, barely missing a rocket that shot past her head. She picked up one entrenched guard taking potshots at them and threw him into the YMIR; the YMIR turned its guns on the attacker, until he was a pile of steaming meat. She drew her Arc when it was close enough and blasted the thing. She sent two more Arc charges and exchanged it for her Viper. The men joined in to take it down.

"It's going to blow!" Garrus yelled.

Both men shielded her as it blew. Debris rained down on her barrier bubble. No matter how capable she was, they were never going to stop trying to protect her. She loved them heart and soul.

The blaring alarm was hurting the hell out of her ears.

"Shepard, the warden has locked down the area behind you. You must find another exit route." EDI warned her.

"Warning! Power plant damage has led to overload. Core system failure is imminent." The ship's VI warned.

They crossed the bridge to the other side and proceeded further into the large room. Shepard looked down at one of the mangled guards. "Looks like this guard got swarmed by prisoners using improvised weapons. He never had a chance."

"It just shows you the kind of people these prisoners are. I don't agree with everything they do here, but it's in the galaxy's best interest. This guard kept maniacs away from innocent people." Garrus said solemnly.

"True, but I wonder what atrocities he visited on the inmates? We've seen how power is abused in this place. The harsh treatment by the guards caused the prisoners to lash out even more violently." Thane reminded him.

"I think they should all be put down, prisoners and mercs alike. If these people are so vicious that normal prisons are not enough then the galaxy is better off without them. The warden and guards are no better, extortion, slavery, and violence. This needs to end." She said. A brief glow surrounded her and vanished.

"That's a little more harsh than I expected from you, though I whole heartedly agree, vela." Garrus said with a nod of satisfaction.

"It's not like I'm going to destroy this ship and everyone in it…I just think it would be better if it were destroyed." Another brief glow emanated from her. She looked down at herself and then at her husbands. "I'm not doing that. Not sure why I keep busting a glow like that." A picture of Samara, glowing, on bended knee making a vow surfaced in her mind. Her mouth fell open. "Oh, god…I think, like Samara, that I may have just made a vow."

Thane and Garrus shared a worried look. "Perhaps the pregnancy is affecting your powers. You're due for a checkup anyway, siha. We'll have Dr. Chakwas examine you when we return to the Normandy." Thane said, rubbing his hand against her cheek and pulling her in for a brief kiss.

She nodded moving to another downed guard, hacked a datapad her lootdar directed her to and headed out the door at the far end of the room.

"Lock down at Blocks 4, 7, & 8." The VI warned.

She grabbed some more Arc ammo she located in a chest, grabbed some medigel, and followed the hall around to an exit door. As they entered the next room they could hear gunfire. Shepard ran through a massive puddle of blood and ducked behind a crate. Guards were firing from the ground and from a raised walkway on the other side of the room. She plucked one unlucky guard from the walkway and slammed him into to the floor below.

"They hull has been breached in sectors 12, 14, and 30. No survivors." The mechanical voice informed them.

They moved together down the lower middle floor. As they approached the underside of a walkway bridge two guards began firing at them. She raised both her arms, widened them and then brought them together with a loud smack. The two guards slammed into each other. The men took them out before they could get back up on their feet.

Protective cover shields rose up from the floor under the bridge. Better late than never, I suppose. A guard popped up and began shooting at them from a cover further down the floor. She picked him up and threw him in the direction of the advancing YMIR. A thunk and answering spray of bullets assured her she'd scored a hit. While the men were busy with the guards, she darted around the other side of the bridge; she pulled her Arc, shot three charges at the YMIR, and then swapped for her Viper. She aimed at the head of the YMIR. She got off two shots and had to dodge a missile. When the spray of bullets ended she ducked low and ran behind a massive crate. She peered around the side and got off a couple of more shots.

Thane noticed when she took off. He'd kept one eye on her and one on the guards. When he realized what she was doing, he threw a couple of warp bombs at the YMIR to distract it. It allowed his wife to get in a couple of more head shots. When the YMIR returned its attention to his wife, he aimed his Incisor and shot so many rounds into its head that it disintegrated. The YMIR blew up taking three hapless guards with it. He smiled when he heard her say, "Thanks, honey."

"Find Jack…Full alert! Find Jack!" Kuril demanded.

She ran back around the bridge and joined her husbands in the middle of center depression. She flung a singularity at the some men behind cover on the far right of the room. It sat there, looking pretty, but doing nothing. What the hell? She sent a shockwave at them that made them pop up into view. She and Garrus mowed them down while Thane kept the guards on the far back upper ramp distracted.

Her shields went down and she was getting weak. She held her hand up towards one of the guards on the ramp, apologized to him and drained him dry. He screamed and spouted blood like leaky faucet. When he fell she thanked him for his donation and wished him a peaceful sleep. Then she amped and charged the final guard on the ramp. Apparently, Thane had the same idea and she slammed into him instead. Thankfully, she noticed in time to pull up without hurting him. He wrapped his arms around her and dipped his mouth to hers.

"That's cheating!" Garrus said disgruntled.

"All is fair in love and war, my friend!" Thane said with a chuckle as he released his woman.

"Yeah…just remember you said that."

"Oh, come here…you." She said and planted one on Garrus. "Now, let's go find Jack."

She headed through the door. Grabbed some medigel, more ammo, and hacked a safe.

"All guards, to Cell Block one!" Kuril ordered.

The hall wrapped around a wall and they entered into another large room. Stacks of crates, dead prisoner bodies, and shield generators everywhere. They took cover behind some crates.

"You're valuable, Shepard. I could have sold you and lived like a king! But you're too much trouble!" Kuril said moving his hands out wide to the side. "At least I can recapture Jack." He said, firing from the hip in her direction.

"That's just not going to happen, Kuril. You're a two-bit slave trader and that's going to come to an end." A glow flashed around her and died.

"I do the hard things civil governments are unwilling to. This is for the good of the galaxy!" Kuril shouted and opened the shield generators, protecting himself behind a barrier.

"In the right hands, I'd have to agree with you. But _not_ in your hands." She said as she darted up the far ramp. She reaved the guards standing there and pulled out her Viper. She took down a shield generator. She spun around, ducked behind the railing and took out the second shield generator in the middle. She sent out another reave wave, while wrapped in its protective cocoon she stood, took aim at the far shield generator and blasted it to hell.

Kuril's barrier shield dropped. Bingo. He didn't move from his fortified position, but that was a good thing. With his sentinel armor he was going to be harder to bring down than his lackeys. When several guards gathered along the far wall she pulled out her Arc and tasered them. She charged the next cover and ducked behind it. She sent her last Arc bolt into Kuril. She snapped it to her back and pulled off her Mattock. She lifted a guard she saw duck behind cover and threw him at Kuril knocking them both down. Then she charged to a closer cover shield and ducked behind it. When the guard got back to his feet she threw him towards Garrus, who filled him full of holes.

"I love it when you give me gifts, vela."

Kuric scoffed. "A _human_ is your vela?"

"That_ human_ is Commander Shepard and she's not just my vela, she's my _lifemate_."

"She is my lifemate as well." Thane said in a quiet, cold voice as he advanced on the turian.

He took in the scene around him, noticed his men were all down. He looked from one man to the other and saw the truth of his death in their eyes. But he couldn't stop his mouth. "That's impossible."

"I do not know the meaning of impossible." Shepard said as she passed between her husbands. "But what I do know is that your time here is finished." She smiled at him as a golden blue glow encased her.

Kuril stood there stunned. Garrus and Thane nodded to each other and blew off his head.

She turned around to face her husbands, folding her arms across her chest. "I was going to do that."

"I know." Thane said quietly. "That's why we did it. I remember what you went through last time and if we can spare you that pain, we will."

She wrapped her arms around them both and hugged them tight. "Let's find Jack. EDI do you know where Jack is?"

"There is someone near the docking port. That may be Jack."

When they entered the docking port Shepard noticed a guard at Jack's back had taken a bead on her. She held her arms out, amped, pulled one arm in quickly and raised the other up fast and down faster still. The man smacked into the ceiling and then slammed into the ground with a jarring thud, his bones shattered. The gun flew by Jack's head, landed in Shepard's hand. She spun it and snapped it to her lower back.

Jack looked back at the dead man; she saw the gun fly to the woman. She saw the golden glow. Her mouth dropped open then snapped closed. "What the hell are you?"

"I'm a woman Jack, just like you."

"You are _nothing_ like me. What the frak do you want?"

Her husbands bristled. She put a hand on each of them and sent waves of calm. "I just saved your ass."

"He was dead already. He just didn't know it."

"My name is Shepard. I'm here to get you off this ship. I want you as part of my team." Stars. Did she really just say that?

"I'm not going anywhere with you. You're Cerberus." Jack said coldly.

"Look at who I'm with. Do I look Cerberus? Do they? I'm using Cerberus to take down the Collectors. Then I will take down Cerberus." A golden glow flashed out and faded. "I'm offering to be your friend. You don't want to be my enemy."

"They have a way of dying." Garrus said simply.

"He's right. There's no future in it." Thane agreed.

Jack looked out at the Normandy and then back at the woman. She shook her head. "You show up in a Cerberus frigate to take me away somewhere. You think I'm stupid?"

Shepard cocked an eyebrow. "This ship is going down in flames. I've got the only way out. I'm offering to take you with me. And you're arguing."

Jack's eyes narrowed. She knew she didn't have a choice, but she was never one to go down without a fight. "Look, if you want me to come with you, make it worth my while. I bet your ship has lots of Cerberus databases. You want me on your team? I want to look at those files. See what Cerberus has got on me."

"I'll give you full access. Just let me know what you find." Another golden glow flared out and died. Damn glow. I feel like I'm shorting out.

Jack looked at the woman for a moment. The woman kept glowing like a damned candle. She also felt a bit more at peace in her presence and she wasn't sure how she felt about that. One thing she did know was the woman was powerful. She could feel her power like a buzz going through her. She wasn't convinced the woman could be trusted, but going down with the ship did not feel like a healthy alternative. Jack sent her a hard look. "You better be straight up with me."

"There is nobody more honorable than our wife." Thane said with a small head bow.

Jack raised her eyebrows. "Our wife?" She was married to a drell and a turian? Definitely not a Cerberus kind of thing. Hell, it's not even normal.

"I'll explain it to you once we are off this hunk of junk." Shepard said with a smile.

Jack stood frozen for a minute. Damn! Megaton kilowatt. Who the hell is that woman? Or _what_? Jack was pretty sure she was going to be in for the ride of her life. She just wondered if she would make it out alive. "So why the hell are we standing here?"

She looked at her team. "Move out."

Jack took one final look out the window at the Cerberus frigate. Back into the belly of the beast. But this time she was no sniveling little girl. If they tried to back her in a corner…she'd take them all down. She hoped it didn't come to that. She wasn't sure if she could take out Shepard. But she would make her regret the betrayal.

Once aboard the first stop was the debriefing room. Miranda held her head up and strutted back and before turning to face Jack. Shoulders back, hands behind her back at military rest. "Welcome to the Normandy, Jack. I'm Miranda, Shepard's second in command. On this ship we follow orders."

What an arrogant little prissy bitch. "Tell the Cerberus cheerleader to back off, Shepard. I'm here because of our deal."

"Miranda will let you into the system. Let me know what you find."

"Hear that precious? We're going to be friends. You, me and every embarrassing little secret." Jack said smugly. "I'll be reading down in the hold or somewhere near the bottom. I don't like a lot of through traffic. Keep your people off me. Better that way." She warned as she headed out the door.

Shepard looked between Jack's disappearing figure and Miranda who was shaking her head. This was going to be interesting indeed.

She hit the tech lab to check on the research she'd scanned and then asked EDI where Jack was.

"She's down in the engineering sub-decks, Shepard."

"Thank you, EDI."

She dropped her armor off at the armory for a detailing. And hit the mess for some nutri-paste to take the edge off her hunger. She was going to have to eat more soon. Nutri-paste was better than nutri-bac bars, but she sure wouldn't want to live on either of them. Now to check on our newest guest. As she descended the stairs to the sub-deck, she looked around at the sparse and cramped area. No one should have to live down here. She spotted Jack sitting on a make shift cot. "Hi, Jack. Have you learned much about yourself?"

"I'm still finding out about me. Thanks for letting me look at these files."

"What have you found so far?"

"Your friends at Cerberus are into some nasty things. I'm going to find something I can use. I just know it."

"What if the answers aren't what you expect?"

"I'm not looking for answers. I'm looking for names, dates, places."

"What do you intend to do when you find what you're looking for?"

"I go hunting. Anyone who has screwed with me pays. Their associates pay. Their friends pay. The galaxy is going to be a lot emptier when I'm done."

"What's your history with Cerberus?"

"They raised me in a research facility. I escaped when I was a kid." Jack said as she walked away from Shepard. "Been on the run ever since. And they've been chasing me ever since. But soon, I'm going to chase them." She said matter of fact and turned to face Shepard as if daring her to say something.

"You think about this a lot." Shepard said crossing her arms.

"I go to sleep with this. I wake up with it. Everyone I've killed I pretend it's the ones that did this to me." She admitted as she returned to her cot.

"I'll let you get back to your files. Any dirt on Cerberus you find let me know." This woman was serious cracked. But Shepard could feel the pain beneath the edge…and that she could work with.

"Yup."

Garrus-Thane-femShep

Chapter 29

The Gift of Greatness

Shepard stopped by the CIC and plotted a course for Aeia, in the Alpha Draconis System. They were going to check out the Hugo Gernsback distress call for Jacob.

Shepard commed Samara. "Do you have a moment? I have something I need to ask you."

"Of course, Shepard. You are always welcome. Come on over."

Shepard sighed in relief. She wasn't sure who else to ask. She was going to talk to Chakwas later, but she hoped Samara might be able to shed some light, or barring that at least tell her how she went about sealing her vow.

She was wigging out a little about how her powers kept lighting up like a Christmas tree. When Shepard walked through the door, Samara released her meditation and rose to face her.

"What can I do for you, my friend?"

"I need to know how you made your vow to me. Or at least how you sealed it. Did you have to force the seal or did it just happen on its own?"

Samara gave her an odd look. "When I vowed to follow your code…your morals, it was a conscious choice. I had to force the seal." When she noticed Shepard's crestfallen look, it worried her. "Has something happened?"

"I guess I was hoping it occurred naturally. Now I don't know what's going on. When I went in to acquire Jack. My powers started flaring on their own whenever I stated something I felt strongly enough about. I remember saying the warden and guards were no better than the prisoners and that it needed to end. My powers flared. Then I said that the Purgatory prison ship needed to be destroyed. My powers flared again and a picture of you making your vow to me flashed into my head. I told the warden his time there was finished. It happened again. Outside of the one time they flashed warning me something was about to happen, those were the only times they amped on their own. Of course, the ship was destroyed and everyone died…though I'm sure that would have happened regardless…but, well…there it is."

Samara turned around and gazed out the window at the stars streaming by as she absorbed what Shepard had told her. It did seem very similar to what happened when she made her vow to Shepard. But for vows to seal on their own like that…that could be very…dangerous. She had never heard of it happening before, but then she'd never met anyone like Shepard before. Shepard was very powerful…and if she didn't have complete control over her power, it stood to reason that such a thing could occur.

Samara turned around slowly to face Shepard. "What you have told me concerns me. It does sound a lot like sealing a vow. If you do not have complete control over your power and you felt strong enough about something, then speaking such thoughts could feasibly cause them to seal on their own. If that is the case, then you need to be very careful what you say out loud lest you call it into being. Because you could conceivably bring about, even unintentionally, the completion of the vow that has been sealed. I do not know why this is happening to you now when it did not before. Perhaps the babies are strengthening your power. Perhaps there is another reason. Maybe the doctor can shed more light on this that I can. But until you can control it, be very careful of what you say, my friend."

Damn. That did not bode well. She was used to saying exactly what was on her mind. "Can you help me to control it?"

Samara gave her a startled look. "I do not know, Shepard. You are an enigma. But I would be willing to attempt the harnessing." Shepard's answering smile made her insides sing. Sometimes her feelings for the young human made her a trifle uncomfortable. It had been a very long time since she'd allowed herself to get this close to another. Nothing would ever come of those feelings; she would never act on them. But she knew if Shepard ever needed her, she would be there.

"Thank you, Samara!" She said as she pulled the matriarch in for a hug and a brief kiss on her lips before stepping back. "I will get with you on a time very soon. This isn't something that can wait, but right now I have to check in with Chakwas."

Samara smiled as she watched her friend leave. When she had first joined the crew, she had been a bit unnerved by Shepard's more demonstrative nature, but had quickly come to accept it and even found herself craving it. It had been a long time since anyone had touched her and it had awakened a part of her heart that she had thought long dead.

"EDI let Chakwas and Mordin know I'm heading to the med-bay and let Thane and Garrus know they can meet me there if they're not busy."

"Of course, Shepard."

"Thank you, EDI."

Shepard was already stripped and on the table when Mordin and her husbands walked in. They went immediately to her side and gave her a kiss. She released the barrier bubbles in her womb.

Chakwas pulled the scanner arm around and positioned it as Mordin programmed it. A holo of her body appeared and Mordin zoomed in on the babies. Oh stars…you see the differences between them now.

"We are going to focus on the dextro baby first and take measurements, because its physical development is more of a concern. Then we will do the same for the levo baby. We'll finish with the lab work." Chakwas informed them.

Chakwas moved the scanner to a more precise location and Mordin zoomed in further until all you could see was the dextro baby. Skin was transparent. Faint plating could be seen on the dextro baby's face; it had lips and closed cheeks. The mandibles appeared to be set behind the skin and were diminished in size. Nose was raised only slightly more than a turian's. But otherwise looked turian except for tiny nostrils. No ears could be seen. Faint plating could be seen on the chest, back, neck and at shoulders. It had three fingers and a thumb. It waved its hands and made fists, fingers appeared to be in working order. Everyone was surprised to see it suckle its fingers. That was a very human thing to do. It was primarily head and belly at this point, so it was hard to see just how belly and hips were going to turn out. What can be seen of the legs thus far looked turian, with standard two toed turian feet. Thank god for gene therapy. They watched the highlighted areas change as different parts of the baby was measured. Special attention was paid to the developing organs. Its heart beat fast and correct.

Chakwas then adjusted the scanner to focus on the levo baby. Skin was transparent but had faint darker areas that would later develop into diminished drell striping. There were faint drell head ridges, eyebrow ridges, faint diminished forehead markings, and a very drell appearing nose, nostrils flaring only the slightest bit. Eyes appeared to be full drell. Cheek and throat patches were very diminished with no cheek crests at this time. Its voice box was developed and drell in nature. Tiny ear shells could be seen…though they would never be human ears. Full lips with a faint dissecting line. Belly and hips normal for human or drell. Its hands had five separate fingers, though the two normally fused on a drell were fused to the first knuckle. The doctor stopped the scan and punched in a new command and the picture zoomed to view the fingers up close. She nodded and spoke quietly to Mordin who bobbed his head quick in agreement, and then the picture zoomed back out again. The baby tugged on its fingers and tried to suckle both hands at one time. The legs were developing some muscle and seemed normal for drell or human. The feet were correct and two toes next to the pinkie toe were completely fused as drell toes were. Highlighted areas began to flicker as measurements were made. Developing organs were functioning and normal for either species. Heart beat fast and true.

When a the scanner screen popped up displaying data, the doctors zoomed out on the babies so the parents could see both side by side again and they excused themselves for a moment to analyze the data.

Shepard's hands felt crushed. Both the men were so enthralled seeing their babies they were squeezing the life out her hands in excitement. But, she couldn't blame them, theirs were probably just as sore as hers…she was surely doing plenty of squeezing right back. It was incredible to see such precise detail. The babies were kicking and doing somersaults.

"Can you feel them move?" Garrus asked, not taking his eyes from the holo.

"No, not yet. Though I imagine it won't be much longer."

They chatted happily between each other pointing out things they saw or movements the babies made. Not one had a dry eye….it was just too emotional.

The doctors finally returned. The babies are doing fine. There is just one thing I wanted to point out. Mordin zoomed in on the levo baby's fingers. Until only the hand was seen and it was adult in size. "You will need to make a decision regarding the baby's fingers. The baby has full blood flow to both digits. In drell the veins and arteries are shared. They cannot be separated without a lot of reconstructive surgery. That is not the case with your baby. You can leave the fingers as they are, or you can choose to have them separated so that the baby can have full range of motion. If you choose to separate them, it will be done in womb next week. I'd rather do it before the baby feels much pain."

Shepard spoke with Thane and Garrus. They both agreed it would be in the baby's best interest to have the corrective procedure done.

"Good to hear. Another thing we need to discuss is gestation. Your babies are 12 weeks along. The levo baby is gestating faster than the dextro baby. The drell have a shorter gestation cycle and the baby will be delivered sooner. We will keep a close eye on its development, but I would recommend a cesarean delivery when the time comes. If you choose a natural birth we may not be able to prevent the dextro baby from being born. If we can stop it your cervix will have to be sealed and you will be placed on bed rest until it is ready to be born."

"I don't even need to think about that one doc…cesarean it is. I'm surprised you even mentioned the natural option."

"I'm just being thorough, Commander. Laying everything on the table. And since the levo baby is developing faster, would you be interested in knowing the sex of the baby?"

Shepard did…she really did…but she wasn't sure when her husbands would want. "What do you two think?"

"It's up to you." They said in unison.

"Don't do this to me. Either you want to know or you don't. If you don't want to know, if you want to be surprised, then step out of the room. I want to know. But, I don't want to take the surprise away from either of you, if you want to wait. I'll give you two minutes to make up your mind."

"I want to know." They both said at the same time again.

"Well, that's stereophonic. And since we all agree, what is it?" Shepard asked holding her breath.

Chakwas adjusted the scanner and Mordin zoomed in. They kept at it adjusting and zooming as needed until the baby's little rump filled the holo. The baby's sex became very evident. They were having a baby girl. "A baby girl. Congratulations. We should know in the next couple of weeks for sure on the dextro baby. And, Commander…I don't suppose I need to tell you it's time to give up the uneven bars until the babies are born?"

"I had them folded up and affixed to the wall a couple of days ago. It was sad to do it, but it feels like I have a hard softball in my gut and it was becoming uncomfortable."

Chakwas smiled and nodded. "You do have a hard softball in your gut, and it's getting bigger by the day. You can continue to use your balance beam, unless it too becomes uncomfortable. And you can continue to spar, though keep the hits to the arms and legs from here on in. You will also need to by a larger chest plate for your armor or go with an armored leather or other more pliable material."

"Yeah, I noticed that the last time I suited up. Thought maybe I'd been eating too much."

Chakwas chuckled and started laying out the needles. "Are you ready to get the lab work done so you can get out of here?"

"Bring it on, doc."

The men had started taking turns distracting her during her weekly appointments. He told her about the Hanar homeworld. About the small land settlements and larger sea cities that the hanar built to house the drell. He explained about the underwater sea cities the hanar inhabited. How the hanar danced in the water, creating light shows and beautiful music that sounded like bells.

When the doctors had flushed and refilled the dextro membrane with amniotic fluid and the nutrient-gene therapy mixture, they took their collected samples and headed to Mordin's lab, leaving the trio alone.

The blood from the needle had rolled down the side Garrus was on, so he ran his tongue along the trail, removing all traces of it. He flicked his tongue in her navel, then further down, running it along her low panty line, nipping a hip between his mouth plates. She moaned and her pheromones perfumed the air.

"I think we need to go back to the cabin." Thane said, his voice thick with desire.

"Yes," Garrus' voice squeaked. He cleared his throat. "Maybe even at a run."

They stepped back so she could get dressed. Her pheromones wreaking havoc on their senses. She held out her hands, they grabbed them and lit out of med-bay like it was on fire….or perhaps they were. They shot to the elevator and Thane embraced her head with his hands and turned her towards him for a kiss as the door was closing. Garrus' knuckles dug into him in two spots as one of his taloned hands covered her breast the other went south. Thane moved his hips back a little to avoid another painful encounter, but refused to release hold of her lips. As the doors opened on their floor, a trail of clothing began dropping to the hallway behind them.

As they lay in each others arms, sated for the moment and savoring the aftershocks, both men laid a hand against her hardening belly. She kept them merged long enough for the babies and daddies to feel each other before releasing the connection. One of their babies was a little girl. They couldn't wait to find out what the other was. She and Garrus decided they were going to let Thane message the kids. Garrus would message them in a couple of weeks when they knew the sex of the second baby.

Thane was on cloud nine…it was a soft and fluffy place to be. One of their babies was a girl. He'd have been happy with a boy too, but a girl was just so sweet. He felt closer to the baby now that he knew her sex. It made her more real. And watching her try to shove both her tiny hands in her mouth had made his heart swell with love. That he would love both babies was a given. Shepard had awoken him. She had changed his life in so many ways…he was so full of love he could burst from it.

Garrus had joined Thane on that cloud. He wasn't kidding when he had told her he would love Thane's child as his own. To him it wasn't Thane's child. These were their children. To know that one of the babies was a girl made him go all soft and squishy inside. When he fell in love with Shepard years ago, he never imagined they would have children and he had been okay with that. She was all he ever needed. These babies were a precious, miraculous gift.

The days following the entrance into the Alpha Draconis System were nearly perfect. They were bordering the Rosetta Nebula. A couple of more days would see them to Aeia. She was continuing her beam workouts and her sparring. She had to fight to keep her husbands from being too easy on her. The lighter they sparred, the heavier she did. She needed to stay in top form. If they were going to be too prissy to drop her to the mats, she was sure going to take them down and hard. They finally picked up their stones when she threatened to find new sparring partners. They knew no amount of hard glares or threats would keep others from sparring hard, because most of the crew feared her far more than them.

She'd also been able to get through the first five Star Wars movies with Kasumi and few others. The movies were pretty good, but funny. It was neat to look back on what humans imagined aliens would look like. Five down seven to go. Jedi were an interesting concept. A life built on saving those in need and protecting the galaxy from the evil that threatens it. Kind of rings a bit of a bell.

But damn if she didn't want one of those lightsabers. Such a weapon could never exist, since the laser created by the crystal would go on forever rather than come to an end two or three feet from the hilt. But if such weapon could exist she'd be all over it.

She had commed Legion and had him meet her at his quarters. He liked to spend his time down in engineering or giving Garrus pointers at the forward batteries. Garrus ignored Legion for the most part. He had a lot of respect for Legion, but he still didn't like anyone telling him how to do his job.

She needed her omni-tool upgraded and since her OT was camouflaged, very few knew it was a bracelet rather than an implant. But she trusted Legion completely. He had been surprised when she had taken it off camouflage mode so that he could look at it. The OT could not be removed from her wrist without losing her hand. It could be interfaced via terminal, her armor or by touch. She knew the precise location of every unseen button. She wanted Legion to increase the memory and improve the recording functions.

When the work was completed she had thanked him with a hug and a kiss to his faceplate. She wasn't sure when he had started returning her hugs, it was certainly an un-geth like thing to do, but this time he did not release her right away.

"Shepard Commander, I-" He stopped mid-sentence and froze.

The use of 'I' had been startling. Apparently to him as well. She wondered if he might be becoming a little more self aware.

He looked down at her for a long moment as if he were deep in contemplation or computing something and then released her. "We want to thank you for trusting this unit and allowing us to be a part of your mission."

She put a hand to his faceplate and rubbed it. "Legion, you are more than some _unit_ to me. I trust you completely. You are my friend. To me you are a man…a he…not an_ it_. You are an_ I_ not a we…that is how I see you." She put a finger to his flashlight as if to shush him. "I know you will see that as illogical, and I don't care if it is. To me you are an individual. You are unique…you are special….and I love you." She pulled his head down and kissed his flashlight. "Thank _you_ for helping to save me, for finding me again and for joining me. You have honored me and you will always have a place in my heart."

Legion flapped his plates a few times. "Acknowledged," he said softer than usual. Legion watched Shepard depart his quarters. It continued to flap its various faceplates. The programs within the platform were a bit unstable at the moment. They were trying to process Shepard Commander's words. And what those words made it feel. It was the feel part that was working the processors overtime. It felt more and more the longer it was away from the consensus…or more precisely the longer it was with Shepard Commander. It could not understand why it had used Shepard Commander's armor to repair itself. There had been a lot of armor in better condition that it could have used. But it had wanted only hers. It felt _good _that Shepard Commander saw this platform as a person, an equal, a friend…that she loved it and was honored by its presence. It felt…it felt…it felt. It did not know how to process all that it felt. But it did know it would do anything for Shepard Commander.

"ETA 19 minutes out of Aeia, Commander."

"Thank you, Joker."

"EDI have Jacob and Mordin meet me at the shuttle in 15."

"Right away, Shepard."

Shepard sighed. Her husbands were not going to be happy with that call. But a ship had crashed down there. If there were any survivors they may be in need of a doctor. It was standard Alliance protocol to have very small teams for stealth and deniability purposes…but this wasn't a standard mission and stealth wasn't needed. So—

Her husbands greeted her in the hallway in front of their cabin when she stopped off the elevator.

"You really should take one of us, Shepard." Garrus said before he could even reach her side.

"I concur, siha…one of us should be with you."

"Then gear up."

Garrus and Thane looked at each other and back to her. "Which of us?" They asked in unison.

"Both." She smiled at their shocked look. "It will not always be this way, you have to know that. But this mission is a little different, we may find nothing but bones and if there are survivors a doctor will be needed. We are not expecting resistance. But at least I can spend time with you…and you will make nice eye candy." She said with a laugh as she walked into the cabin.

She was struggling to fasten her armor. "I need a little help here." She said swiping her hand through her hair in frustration.

"What's wrong, siha?"

"I'm too fat for my armor…I need help fastening it." She said with a blush.

Thane frowned. He took her hand, pulled her into his arms and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He pulled back far enough to look deep in her eyes. "You are not fat, siha. You are pregnant with two beautiful babies. His hands trailed down her sides as he lowered himself into a squat. He kissed the hardness of her belly and hugged her close. She rubbed her hands over the ridges of his head. It felt so good when she did that. He sighed in contentment and then picked her armor up off the floor. He placed it against her and hugged her tightly.

Garrus gave his armor a final adjustment and then stepped in to fasten hers together while Thane held it closed. "I think you get the better end of this deal."

"No doubt. But you are taller and built different, I just happen to be better suited for this particular task." Thane said matter of fact.

Garrus shot him a glare. "I could have done it. I could have just placed a hand on her front and one on the back and pushed. It would have done the same thing."

"Perhaps, but my way is more fun." Thane said with a smile as he stepped away from his wife.

She saw Garrus' mandibles drop. "He's got you there Garrus, hugs are more fun." She said with an impish grin as she wrapped her arms around her frowning husband.

She pulled back and winced. "This is uncomfortable," she said rubbing her armor encased belly.

"Now you know how I feel."

"Do we need to get you larger armor as well?" She asked concerned.

"I've been thinking about it." He glanced at Thane and sighed. "I'm hard half the time I'm around you, vela…and this armor isn't built for it."

"Only half the time?" She asked seductively, trailing her fingers down his sensitive neck. "I'm going to have to work on that."

Garrus groaned and ran a hand down his face. "You are a merciless tease, vela."

"Tease? I think not. Tease implies I don't follow through…and I think we all know just how well I follow through." She said giving her lips a slow lick. She caught the gleam in their eyes, stuck her tongue out, laughed and she amped and charged for the door.

Thane charged right behind her, flung her around and slammed her up against the wall in the hall, his hand protecting her head. His mouth slanted over hers in heated, deep kiss.

"Not fair, Thane. I can't charge like that."

Thane reluctantly pulled back and gave Garrus a nod. Garrus looked into his wife's dazed eyes and swollen lips. She was so beautiful. He lowered his mouth plates to her soft lips and ran his tongue along them before darting into the heat of her mouth and deepening the kiss.

When he pulled away she was so sexually frustrated she could scream. "I deserved that." She said in a voice thick with desire. "Come on; let's go check out the Gernsback."

"You are not suffering alone, wife." Thane said fully aware no one would miss seeing his own very evident arousal.

When they made it to the shuttle Mordin and Jacob cleared their throats. They could feel the sexual tension in the air. Jacob ran a hand along the back of his neck and hopped into the shuttle before his own unexplainable arousal could be seen. He told them again what little he knew about the Gernsback. It was privately owned and funded, that's why there weren't great records on where it had gone. All he knew is that it had been sent to survey a planet for possible human colonization. It disappeared 10 years ago and had never been heard from until now. His father had been first mate.

When they stepped out of the shuttle into the bright midday sun, they took in the rocky mountains and lush jungle vegetation around them. It was a beautiful planet. The massive wreck could be seen. It lay on shoreline, but was partially submerged in the water. She forced the sight and looked over everyone's aura. She shrugged, released the sight and kissed both her husbands for luck.

"I have run a scan of the ship. I detect no life signs, but there may be useful technology or information still inside." EDI informed her.

They followed a rock strewn dirt path down towards the Gernsback.

"There it is. And mostly intact. They could have survived impact…but it's been years." Jacob said. "Looks like it was stripped after the crash. They'd have tried to get a beacon up as soon as possible."

They could see crates and machinery parts stacked and strewn about. She discovered a terminal that still worked. She accessed it to discover it was an officer's log. Or at least a partial log entry.

"…along with this anymore. We've done horrible things to the crew. The condition they're in, they don't understand what we're doing to them. Distract them for two seconds and they forget what you did before the bruises show. It's got to stop. I'm talking to the others as soon as-"

"Well, that was ominous. Let's see what we can find inside." There was very little left inside the portion of the ship that they could access. The flooring was canted up and covered with a pale green spongy moss type growth. She accessed a terminal on the left. This portion of the ship must have remained above tide level to be able to access the terminal at all. It was another partial log entry.

"...always said no. She even threatened a report if I didn't stop sending messages. But now she's so innocent. They all are. And that look she gives when she smiles….It's sure easier now. What's the harm? We're stuck here any-"

Shepard cringed. This was all sounding real bad. At least if you were a woman.

"Are you okay, siha?"

She looked up into his big, beautiful dark eyes that mirrored his love and concern. "I'm just disgusted by what I'm hearing. Something happened to these women. Made them lose who they were and the men…they took advantage of it. I can't imagine being at the mercy of a lot of men like…that."

"That would never happen to you, wife. Neither I nor Garrus would ever allow it."

"He's right, vela. We can't stop whatever was done here in the past, but if anyone is still alive we will end it now." Garrus assured her.

"Wonder if women were drugged. Made compliant. Not good. A tragedy if theory correct."

Shepard located another terminal on the far right. She was afraid of what she was going to hear, but knew she had to know it all.

"…crash you can't expect the luxury of due process, but this isn't a military ship. Just bumping the command line up a notch doesn't work. Captain Fairchild knew this crew. His replacement doesn't command the same level of respect. I'm hoping the man has it in him, but I doubt-"

The final terminal she was on the right not to far from where they entered. It was a medical terminal.

"What…what was her name? Sarah? S-Suzanne? My god, I can't remember…I can't remember her face! We need to get out…so I can remember, can think straight. They have to hurry," the doctor said in solemn desperation.

They left the dank hold and the warmth of the sun bathed them once again. He lootdar went off and she salvaged some credits she found buried amongst a bunch of spare parts.

"Repeat: Toxicology alert: Danger of rapid neural decay. Local flora chemically incompatible with human physiology." A VI voice had been alerted to their presence. "Override: Beacon resumed. Pause time, eight years 237 days, seven hours." The VI informed them.

She made her way over to the VI interface. "From the look of it, this beacon's been here awhile. Why would they wait so many years to signal?"

"There was a pause in beacon protocol, eight years, 237 days, seven hours. Pause is recorded as: RECORD DELETED by Acting Captain Ronald Taylor." The VI explained.

"That's not right. My father was first officer." Jacob told her.

"Who is in command of this ship? Where are the survivors?" She asked the VI.

"Captain Harris Fairchild reported killed following the unscheduled suborbital descent. First Officer Ronald Taylor promoted in field to acting captain."

"But where is he now?" Jacob asked.

"The location of the remaining crew of the Hugo Gernsback is unknown. This beacon has been unattended for several maintenance cycles."

"I assume _unsafe deceleration_ refers to the crash? Give me the details."

"Following an unspecified impact and sublight drive failure, the Hugo Gernsback made an unscheduled descent at 465% of theoretical recommended suborbital velocity. The Hugo Gernsback then decelerated at 782% of theoretical recommended approach velocity, sustaining significant damage to investment and crew."

"When did the beacon become functional?"

"The emergency beacon became functional after 358 days, 12 hours, following the unscheduled suborbital descent of the Hugo Gernsback. Activation was triggered remotely after eight years, 237 days, seven hours, on the authority of acting captain Ronald Taylor. Pause in beacon protocol is recorded as RECORD DELETED."

"You said local food impairs brain function? What are the effects?"

"Impairment of mental function due to chemical imbalance begins within seven days of ingesting local flora, regardless of decontamination or preparation. Impact on higher cognitive abilities and long-term memory is cumulative, but significant within a standard month. It is not known if neural decay is permanent. Data collection was not complete."

"We need to find these people. Let's go."

Jacob turned to her. "My father had a working beacon but didn't signal for nine years. Maybe…that neural decay affected him."

"It must have after so long." Garrus replied.

"Shouldn't eat local flora. Probably had no choice. Inevitable after that long." Mordin said bobbing his head.

"True…I doubt that ship carried ten years worth of food." Thane agreed.

There were more stacked boxes to the right, so they moved off in that directions. When she'd reached the first set of stacked crates a woman jumped out at her.

"You came from the sky? The leader said someone would come! He delayed for so long, but he still has power! Some have lost faith. The hunters! They will have seen your star. They will not let you help him."

"Who are you? What was your rank on the Gernsback?"

She looked afraid for a moment…then confused. She rubbed her head. "I….can't think. The leaders think for us and we serve….so we can go home. But some want to fight him. They were cast out."

"Siha." Thane nodded his head to the right.

Shepard saw a man duck behind a cover.

"He exiled them, so they hunt his machines and those that help him. They don't believe that rescue will come." The woman told her.

As more men joined him the first that had approached pulled out a gun and Shepard gave the woman a gentle push to the ground and threw a barrier bubble over her. "Stay down."

"Hunters…they won't stop until the leader is dead." She said looking up at Shepard.

"Kill them! Agents of the liar! He will not escape!"

"We're not here to help him control you. We are here to rescue the survivors." She tried to reason with the man.

"Deceiver! Lies! Kill them all!" The hunter yelled.

She lifted him up high and slammed him to the ground. Shattered and broken. With the ring leader down she hoped the others would listen to reason. But they did not. There were only a handful of men and they went down quickly. She wished they'd believed her. It was a tragic waste of life.

"Neural decay doesn't quite cover the reality of it." Thane interjected.

"Worse than _neural decay_. Suspect mental instability."

"Huh. They were insane!" Garrus agreed.

"My father wouldn't let this go on. Something is very wrong." Jacob said in dismay.

She found another hidden stash of credits. She would make sure any credits she found here were distributed evenly among the survivors. She didn't trust the cleanup crews to do it. They skirted the crates and debris and followed the trail around the bend. She looked out over the cliff to the ocean below and the mountains in the distance. It was too bad this world wasn't inhabitable without terraforming….but still an option if no other sentient beings are found.

They passed a mech lying to the side of the path.

"Stripped for parts, vela. The tech they had with them is wearing out. Those hunters must be laying on the pressure." Garrus pointed out.

At the top of the path people could be seen.

"Is that the settlement? They'd better be friendlier than the beach group. I need answers." Jacob said in frustration. None of this made sense to him. His father might have been gone a lot. But he knew his father was not the type of man to let this happen willingly.

Mordin scanned a couple of the women they saw. "Clearly docile. Same uniform remnants as those who attacked, however."

"There don't seem to be any men here. Maybe it affects genders differently? Or did the exile make the males violent?" Shepard asked him.

"That is one possible theory. Previous female said hunters were exiled. Behavioral or gender-driven?"

"She said the exiled ones came back as hunters." Garrus corrected.

"It doesn't matter right now. One of these people must know what my father has to do with this!"

A couple of women approached. One held up her hand to stop them. "You have his face! He promised to call the sky, but he sends nothing."

"He forced us to eat…to decay. You are cursed with his face!" The other woman said bitterly.

"Not the best reaction to the family resemblance, Jacob." Shepard said with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"Whatever's happening here ends now." Garrus said.

Shepard approached another woman. "I can't talk to you. I…don't want punishing."

Punishing? This is was looking worse by the minute. They looked up at some monstrous, hideous, statue-like…thing.

"What the hell? Somebody had to push them to make that. That's borderline…worship?" Jacob asked in disgust.

They approached another woman. "He keeps us. Protects us. And we please him like he demands."

Shepard hung her head for a moment. This was all so sick and twisted.

Thane lifted her chin up so he could look into her eyes. "We will stop this indignity, siha. Garrus is right. It ends now. It ends with us." He said, giving her a double blink.

Well, that certainly distracted her. "Damn, Thane. You know I can't resist when you do that." She ran her hand around to the back of his head and pulled him in for a hard kiss before releasing him. She stood up straight. "That man will be lucky if I don't cut off his balls and sell them to a krogan."

She had just picked up another pile of credits when armed mechs barfed up their polite manners and attacked. A few mechs wouldn't have been a problem for any one of them…but with five of them it was a joke.

"Even Terminus pirate clans rarely kill their own crew to enforce discipline." Thane said shaking his head.

"Not familiar with a protocol that condones crew suppression via lethal force." Mordin said palming his gun.

"Not exactly a long-term discipline solution." Garrus said sarcastically.

"It's apparent he doesn't care if they hate him." Jacob replied, rubbing his head in confusion. This was not like his dad. "I need to find out why he is doing this."

A woman stopped them before the entered a narrow path between two outcroppings of stone. "You… have his face…but you fight his…machines. I hope that means you will stop this." She held up a datapad and handed it to Jacob. This…I forget how to…read, but this…was the start. What he promised and what they did to us. We need the sky. Take us back to the sky."

Jacob turned it on and began accessing the data.

"Jacob? What does it say?"

"It's a crew logbook. Some of them thought the beacon repair was taking too long. They were afraid they'd run out of supplies and lose their minds to the decay. My father restricted the ship food for himself and the other officers so that they wouldn't be affected. Everybody else had to eat the toxic food and hope for treatment later. The rest is a casualty list. A few mutinied over the decision. My father and the other officers turned the mechs on them. The beacon was fixed within a year, so the plan must have worked. Why no signal?"

"I don't know, Jacob. It sounds worrisome. Your father wasn't command material. He couldn't control them without violence."

"Indeed." Thane agreed.

Jacob looked back at the pad and continued reading the data. "It didn't stop there. More incidents… harsh punishments. It's like they are cattle. Or toys. Within a year, all the male members are flagged as exiled or dead. They separated out the women. Assigned them to officers like pets. After the beacon was fixed, the officers appear in the casualties, too...within the same week. After! My father took control and didn't stop it.

Shepard crossed her arms over her chest. "Does it say why he separated the men from the women? Or is it as bad as it seems?"

"No, it turns to gibberish. Maybe the men got violent early on, but from the state of this place, I'd say the hunter thing is recent. What he allowed to happen here, Shepard…I don't see any justification."

"There is no justification for this abuse of power." Garrus said cryptically.

"It looks like he only activated the beacon because the men are fighting back." Thane said in disgust.

"He let this happen, and now it's biting him in the ass." Jacob said bitterly. "I need to find this…man."

Several large crates blocked their path. Shepard amped her power and lifted a crate.

Garrus turned her to face him. "Save your biotics…you don't know what's up ahead."

"You know blowing up things is just what everyone expects from me." She said with a frown.

"Then let's not disappoint the masses." Garrus said spreading his mandibles wide.

Shepard sighed. "Do you want the honors, Garrus?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

"It's all yours," she said pointing to the downed mech near the crates.

Everyone else stepped back a good distance while he rigged the mech to explode and then joined them. Her husbands shielded her and she put up a barrier bubble around them all. Debris bounced of the bubble and she gave them a bright smile. They all just stared at her. She looked around her. She didn't notice anything that would have captured their attention. "Did I sprout another head or something?"

"Or something." Jacob said. The men cleared their throats and laughed.

"What-" She began…

"This is Captain Ronald Taylor. Thank god you're here! My crew went insane. I only just got free."

"Goddamnit!" Jacob said in disgust. "It's really him. Just got free? He's covering his ass."

As they continued up the path they noticed something on the side of the trail. Up close they could make out the dead bodies.

"Old dead left posed. Possibly a warning? Recent corpses left where they fell." Mordin said shaking his head.

At the top of the trail they could see more large crates and a fire raged to the side.

"Hostiles up ahead!" Garrus warned.

They pulled their guns. Shepard amped and charged to the first large crate, and ducked behind it. Jacob pulled three of the mechs towards them. Damn but she hated when he did that. Jacob liked to fight up close, that's why he carried a shotgun. But, her? Not so much. She really need to teach him some more moves. While the men were focusing on blowing the flying mechs, that had flown right over her head, to bits, she jumped up, put her arms together and jerked them apart, sending the last mech's head one direction, its body another. Now that was fun.

"Careful, I automated my defenses after the crew turned violent. They kept attacking. I had no choice." Ronald warned them.

"He had plenty of choices. A little late to blame his victims." Jacob said in disgust.

She charged to a large generator and ducked behind a convenient cover as mechs started coming at her from the left. Thane charged to her side and ducked behind the cover with her. He gave her a quick kiss, jumped up and threw a warp bomb at an oncoming mech.

When Garrus noticed Thane with her, he rolled his eyes and spread out with Mordin and Jacob. Without his armor he could run damned fast, but even so he could never beat a charge. Not that he would ever go into battle without his armor on! Garrus saw his wife rip a mech in two. "That had to hurt!"

They cleaned out that wave and Shepard darted around her cover to another one facing the trail up ahead. A new wave of mechs were coming at them from that direction. She ripped one in half, picked up two and slammed them to the ground, sending pieces of mech flying from the impact. She hopped up, following her lootdar and let her team mop of the remaining mechs.

She collected the credits and scanned some data, hoping Mordin could do something useful with it later. She turned to head back to her team and walked into Garrus. He wrapped one arm around her and lifted her chin up with his other hand. He dropped a kiss on her lips. "I never manage to get to you first." He said with a chuckle.

She glanced around and saw Thane smile and give her a head bow. She smiled back at him and then looked up at Garrus. "He gave you this moment."

"I know." Garrus said quietly. "He's a good man." He tightened his arms and then let her go.

"I had to keep them busy, distracted, but it's getting dangerous. Thank god you've come!" Ronald Taylor told them over a loud speaker.

Jacob was fuming. That this man…this monster was related to him. "He had his fun, and now he wants out. Son of a bitch."

The path further up was even more beautiful. The rocky shoreline, the mountains, the ocean, the palm trees…This planet was a paradise…if something could be done with it. The path finally came to the entrance of a compound. A couple of mechs attacked…yawn…

"It took years to train my guards. I'm afraid you'll have to fight them to rescue me." Ronald broadcasted.

"Throwing people away. This…thing…is not my father." Jacob sneered in revulsion.

Her lootdar directed her to some more credits stashed in a piece of discarded machinery. She picked up additional Arc ammo and slipped through the compound's front gate. She darted to a large metal wall and peeked around it. Primarily men.

When the bullets started flying she allowed herself to attack. Those she could find out of cover she picked up and slammed them into the ground. There was one pesky guy hiding between a tree and a bridge that none of her biotics could grab. She was about to go in after him when she heard a YMIR approaching. She grabbed her sniper, ducked out and shot three bullets at its head. She darted back behind the metal wall. A rocket detonated against the wall and it barely registered the impact. With five on one it didn't take long to bring the YMIR down. She scanned the compound. Only the one hidden man left. She headed further in. The man jumped out of hiding when he saw her and took aim. She brought her hand up and amped her power. The man toppled to the ground, a small neat hole in his head.

Thane charged to her side, ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her in for a heated kiss. "I wasn't even going to give him the chance, siha." He whispered into her ear. He felt her shiver in response. He ran his tongue along the shell of her ear and nibbled her lobe.

"Thane…" she moaned.

"Enough with the toys…I need to look my father in the eye and hear him try to justify this." Jacob said in outrage.

Thane sighed and released his wife. He looked down into her flushed face, her desire filled eyes and kiss swollen lips. He had to have more. Before he could kiss her again, Garrus darted between them, put his arm around her and carted her off. "I think you've had quite enough, Thane." He traced his tongue along her lips; she captured it and sucked it into her mouth. He groaned and gave into it.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "My father first, Shepard…orgy later."

Shepard sighed, ended the kiss and stepped back. "Let's do this then." She nabbed some credits from a data pad and entered the living quarters of the compound. She snapped the gun to her back and approached the lone man.

Ronald turned to them when he heard them come near. "You're here! I knew a real squad would blow through just fine. Sorry if the mechs scuffed your pads."

Shepard walked to the railing and looked out over the inlet.

"I'll get you something nice when we get back to Alliance space. I've got to have some back-pay coming." He told her.

"What about your crew, Acting Captain?" Jacob said bitterly as he looked at his father.

Ronald turned to him. "Total loss. The toxic food turned them wild. They propped me up here in some kind of ritual behavior. Waiting for a chance to signal has been hell."

"Is that how you're going to play this?" Jacob said, folding his arms across his chest.

"You let all your people talk back like that…uh…who are you, exactly?

"I'm a Spectre. You're running a very questionable setup here, Captain. Explain."

"Of course. It was chaos after the crash, and the crew never really accepted me as captain. They rebelled and trapped us here. Once they started to eat the toxic food, I couldn't control them, and I couldn't get to the beacon."

"Just stop. We know what you did to your crew. Why let this go on for ten years?" Jacob said in disgust.

"Who the hell _are_ you? Ronald asked in exasperation.

Jacob walked up to his father. "Taylor. Lieutenant Jacob Taylor."

Ronald was shocked. "Jacob? My Jacob?"

"Not who you expected to see, Captain?" Shepard asked drolly.

Ronald turned his head to look at her. "I was hoping not to have to explain this to him. Or anyone, really." He turned back to his son. "You have to understand. This isn't me. The realities of command, they change you. I wasn't ready for that."

"I'm not biting, Captain. At some point, you chose to do this to your crew. You." Shepard said, barely able to contain her ire. Selling this man's testicles to a krogan was looking more and more appealing.

"When was that moment?" Jacob asked his father. "I want to know that there was an actual reason."

"Shepard." Garrus said, nodding in the direction of the man who had just walked in.

Ronald turned away from his son and took Shepard's place at the railing. He couldn't bear to look at his son while telling his story. "There was resistance to the plan. Mutiny. We had to take a hard line to keep order. And things settled down. As the decay set in, we made sure the crew were comfortable. Some even seemed happier. Ignorance is bliss, right? And they were grateful for guidance, like an instinct. Pure authority was…easy. At first. Months in, the effect lowered inhibitions. They got territorial. Rank, protocol—they couldn't understand anymore. We had to establish dominance. After a while the perks seemed…normal."

Two more men had joined the first. Shepard was keeping an eye on them.

"That's it? You created a harem and played king? Ten years in a juvenile fantasy?"

"I can't point to where it all went wrong. But when the beacon was ready, revealing what happened didn't seem like a good idea.

"What happened to the other officers?" Shepard asked.

"Anders found his conscience a little late to step back. He had an…accident. Things got…tense. End of the day, I was the one with the mechs. I got a little basic setting examples, but I was kind to my people once things settled down. Seemed like I'd earned some peace."

"You fought over people like they were toys. Things." Jacob interrupted.

"You had to know this would end one day, the food from the ship couldn't last forever," Shepard pointed out.

"Dining for one can really stretch things out. Besides, I can think of a lot worse retirement plans than stripping down and joining the droolers. That was before the hunters, of course. Dumb or not, I'd feel it if they got their hands on me now. They want blood. I'd prefer to keep it." Ronald replied.

"It's all about you. Everything." Jacob could barely contain his anger and loathing of the man who sired him.

Shepard thought about sending soothing waves at Jacob, but in the end she knew he had a right to his emotions. What was done here was unforgivable. "You didn't care enough about your family to want to leave?"

"I gave him a good start. He was a smart kid and was better off not knowing me. We figured that out a long time before I took jobs in deep space."

Thane felt a painful sadness. He had felt the same way about Kolyat at one time. He hadn't wanted his son to walk the path he had. In the end he nearly did anyway. Thane's eyes went to his wife. It was this beautiful, giving woman that saved his son, saved him…saved so many.

"And, after things escalated here, it seemed best to just disappear off the galactic map."

"Until you needed someone to save your pathetic ass." Jacob said shaking his head.

"He treated these people no better than animals, vela. There's only so many times you can kick a thing before it fights back." Garrus wanted nothing more than to put a bullet between the man's eyes…but that would be too easy. He deserved so much more. This man had no remorse.

"We will help these people. We'll drop off a ration of food and have EDI send an anonymous tip to the Alliance. They will be here soon and get everyone out of here."

Jacob pulled his gun on his father. "He's not worth the fuel to haul him out, or the air he's breathing. He's damned lucky I don't even think he's worth pulling the trigger." He lowered his gun. "I don't know who you are. Because you're not any father I remember. The man who did this doesn't know right from wrong."

"I can pull the trigger if you like…It even crossed my mind to cut off his testicles and sell them to the krogan…but I have a better alternative. Maybe we go arrange pickup for the rest of the survivors while the acting captain deals with the hole we punched through his mechs."

Garrus chuckled. "Remind me never to get on your bad side, vela."

Shepard shot him a droll look. "You weasel out of that easily enough, Vakarian."

"Now wait. I'm supposed to get rescued. The crazy ones, you don't know what they'll do to me."

"Untrue. Intentions easy to predict. Just don't care." Mordin said matter of fact.

Jacob looked at Shepard. "My father was a different man, Shepard. A good man. Wish I'd found him." He turned his back on his father and walked away.

"Jacob?" His father cried out.

Jacob turned to face him again. "You were a better man dead. As far as I'm concerned, you still are." He started walking away again. This time he did not turn back.

"Jacob!" Ronald yelled in panic. He turned his head in time to see a fist with his name written on it.

When they stepped out of the compound, Shepard commed EDI. "EDI arrange to have a store of food and some fresh water sent planetside. When it's arrived, I want you to send Anderson and Hackett a comm and let them know about the Gernsback survivors that need an immediate pickup. Make sure they know of the toxic food and to send medical backup."

"Right away, Shepard."

While they were waiting on the food to be delivered, Shepard had her crew gather up some of the local food and fauna for research. She also had Chakwas and a medical team come down to help Mordin take care of the survivors. She had EDI create a Gernsback fund account and transferred the credits she had found, plus a hefty donation from her own account. She instructed EDI to have the account turned over to Anderson with the instructions to have it split between the survivors and see that he checks into any back pay they are owed.

When they got word that the Alliance would be here within a day she began having her teams pull out. She assured the survivors that ships would be here soon to pick them up. She also told them about the account she had set up so they would not have to worry about their immediate future.

They never went back to check on Ronald. When the men eventually joined the survivors, no questions were asked.

"Commander Shepard, we cannot thank you enough for all that you have done for us. We will not forget your kindness."

Shepard smiled through round after round of hugs and was finally able to make her goodbyes.

"Alliance ships are inbound, Commander. We should probably disappear."

"Don't even give them the tail lights." Shepard said in agreement.

"Roger that." Joker replied with a chuckle.

When she walked into the debriefing room, she noticed that Jacob was in a comm with TIM. They discovered that it had been Miranda and not TIM that had leaked the Gernsback information. Miranda said she'd passed along the information to keep an old promise she had made to Jacob.

"Are you okay, Jacob?"

"My father's been dead a long time, Shepard. His body just has some catching up to do. But I want to thank you for seeing to this matter and helping me to finally get some closure."

"I'm just glad I could help, Jacob."

Garrus-Thane-femShep

Chapter 30

Bared Feelings

***Skim (don't skip) this chapter if you aren't into sizzling love…fear and uncertainty fueled them and as Garrus was wont to say, they had to blow off some…_steam_. And boy did they…If I wore glasses I'd need to wipe them.

Shepard stopped by the CIC to plot a course to Korlus on the Galaxy map. She hadn't realized she'd been staring off into space until Kelly touched her shoulder.

"Everything will go alright. You'll see." She said with a bright smile.

"Thanks, Kelly. I know it will. If it were me going under the knife I wouldn't give it a second thought. But she is just so tiny. One little slip and a whole finger could be taken off. Of course, I know that's not going to happen, but I'm a nervous new mom full of worry."

"Have you talked to your husbands or the doctors about your fear?"

"Hell, no. I need to stay strong for everybody."

"You know, your husbands may be having the same fears as you do." Kelly pointed out with a worried look.

"I know. And if they talk to me, I'll probably just…try to cheer them up. I know they don't expect me to stay strong with everything. I'm only human." Shepard stopped for a moment and then chuckled.

"Was something funny?"

"No, not really. I'm just used to being everybody's rock, waylaying fears and bolstering confidence." Shepard sighed. "If I see them before the procedure, I'll talk to them."

Kelly knew she couldn't push for more. She gave Shepard a hug and watched her walk away deep in thought. "EDI quietly comm Thane and Garrus, have them find their wife. She needs them right now even if she can't admit it."

"Right away, Kelly."

"Thank you, EDI." Kelly returned to her console, hoping she'd done the right thing.

EDI replayed Kelly's message to Thane.

"Where is my wife right now?"

"She's in the rec room."

"Is there anyone in there with her?"

"Yes."

"Comm them individually and have them leave. Don't let anyone else in."

"I'm to give the message to Garrus as well."

"Of course you are. He and I are the only ones allowed to enter."

"Understood."

EDI then played Kelly's message for Garrus. "She's in the rec room. It is being cleared. Thane is already there." Garrus quickly made another adjustment and put the panel back on the side of the main gun. He would complete what he was doing later, his wife came first.

When Thane walked into the rec room he saw his wife aggressively attacking a dummy. He winced when he heard it creak. Then he noticed the dark spots on the dummy. The blood running down her legs. She was working the dummy without pads on. Why would she do that? He charged her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Her powers amped, he felt them course through him. His body hummed with the energy, but he didn't let go. He felt himself go hard. She stiffened and then spun around, her eyes wild and unfocused. Her mouth slammed down on his, her kiss aggressive and demanding. He tasted his own blood and it seemed to drive her more wild. For whatever reasons he knew she didn't want gentleness right now and he was beyond giving it to her anyhow. Her aggressiveness had kindled his own. He nipped her tongue and suckled the small drops of blood. She ground herself against him, her kiss growing more aggressive…more wild. His control snapped. He needed her now.

They were ripping each others clothes off when Garrus walked in. The doors locked behind him. He took in the scene. His wife's eyes were wild. Blood was running down her legs. Blood on the dummy behind her. Sexual aggression rolled off the pair, ramping him into overdrive. Their desire, their pheromones dense like a cloud in the room. He tore his own clothes off as he stalked them. He was thick and heavy with aggression and desire, pushed over the edge by theirs. He shoved Thane out of the way and nipped his bond mark aggressively between his mouth plates. She cried out and bit his neck, rolling her tongue over the wound, catching the blue drops of blood. Garrus growled as possessive need tore through him.

Thane let out a roar, charged Garrus and sent him flying. Garrus picked himself up off the mats and chuckled darkly. Thane's power crackled around him, glowing blue and sparkling with gold. The men circled each other, their friendship forgotten in the sexual aggression that gripped them both. This was a fight for dominance… and the right to mate. The room echoed with their snarls as they charged.

Shepard howled in fury at being ignored, she wrapped her power around each of them and pulled them to her. Thane ended up at her front, Garrus at her back. Thane grabbed her face and kissed her hard, absorbing the blood in her mouth as their tongues battled for control. Garrus grabbed her hips roughly in his talons and plunged into her heat from behind. He growled as he seated himself fully. He slammed into her over and over, harder and wilder. Fueled by her moans of pleasure.

Thane's power amped and he threw Garrus out of his wife, toppling him to the ground. A trail of red welts were left behind as Garrus' blunted talons raked her. She keened in frustration, pulled herself up and wrapped her legs around Thane and he sunk into her tight, hot sheath. He lifted her hips and brought her down hard upon him.

Garrus felt the merge even though he wasn't touching her. Their aggression, desire and pleasure tore through him, firing up his own to greater magnitude. Mine! He wasn't even aware than he'd shouted it out loud. He stormed the pair, his arm shot between them, wrapping around her waist. He had intended to pull her off Thane…but the need to be inside her hit him so strong that he couldn't wait. He bent his knees lower and plunged into the only part of her that he could reach. Coated with her essence he slid into her tight, hot ass.

Shepard stiffened at the initial invasion, but when pleasure overcame the pain, she cried out with it. She felt Garrus' talons bite into her hips below Thane's hands. They had never attempted this standing up before. She was being slammed in two different directions until they found a rhythm that worked best for both of them. They bit into her aggressively, taking in her blood, using it to fuel their aggression, their need…and she welcomed it…needed it. It was hard…it was savage…and she loved it. They grunted, growled, purred and cried out with the pleasure. Her body vibrated with Garrus' purrs. Thane was emitting some kind of deep resonance that sent ripples through her. She could already feel her body tightening when Garrus' talons moved through her curls and massaged her swollen nub. Her body stiffened and they worked her harder. She screamed from the strength of the orgasm that shattered her.

Her orgasm and tightening muscles were all it took. The men bellowed with the force of their own orgasms. They erupted into her as their shafts locked them tight. Their aggression and fire emptied into her as they continued to come. They bit down again. They cradled her and gently, albeit awkwardly, and eased themselves to the ground to ride out the tie. Thane continued to suckle the wound until her body stiffened and another orgasm rocked her. They grunted as her muscles gripped them tightly again. Her head fell forward and she bit into him, making him shiver and buck into her as she suckled the mark. She amped her power. Their bodies hummed, the pleasure could be felt by all. She continued to suckle his wound, her power flowing through them. The men bucked against her cried out as they came again. Their orgasms brought on hers. Damn. She didn't know she could do that. She again heard and felt the melodic resonance. When her head cleared she asked Thane, "How are you doing that?"

He looked at her curiously. "Doing what?"

"I hear a deep resonance. It is kind of like a melody. I can hear it when you speak…but I can also hear it when you are silent. When we are touching, I can feel it." She said with a blush.

"You hear it? Humans can't-" Then he chuckled. "You've never heard it before." He inflated his throat a little and the notes became deeper, stronger. He felt her shiver and her muscles tighten around him. The men moaned when they felt her squeeze them. "You are becoming stronger by the day, siha. I've always emitted those tones, all drell do…you have just never been able to hear it before. I have to admit I'm pleased that you can hear me, and that it affects you so…deeply."

"Huh…hmmm…I am feeling the benefits as well." Garrus purred.

She shivered and clenched again. "Damn. Now you two have another weakness to use against me."

They chuckled and held her tightly. When their shafts released her and the last of the aftershocks had faded away, she rolled off of them and laid back on the mats. Her husbands recalled the blood on her legs. They looked at each other and nodded. They each ran a tongue along her legs, removing the signs of her abuse.

When her legs were clean Garrus got up and Thane worked his way up her thigh to the very heat of her. He ran his tongue through her damp folds and flicked her nub. She cried out and her hips bucked against his mouth. She merged them all together. He chuckled, grabbed tightly to her hips and moved his tongue aggressively against her. She keened out, rocking against his mouth.

Garrus watched them a brief moment, his mouth salivating. He needed to taste his wife. He gathered the rest of their clothing and told her to lift her hips. He slid the clothing beneath her to lift her up. Thane reluctantly gave up his spot and Garrus slid between her legs. He flicked her nub and slid his tongue into her tight heat. He moved his head a bit to allow Thane room and rubbed the spot he knew she loved so much.

Thane leaned over his wife's hips, spread her lips and took her nub into his mouth. He suckled it gently and then began flicking it faster and harder. Then he used the flat of his tongue on her, grinding it against her. He could feel her hands on his head caressing it. He could even feel her caressing the spike fringe he didn't have. It was amazing what she could make him feel. Make them all feel. When he felt her body begin to coil, he moved his tongue faster and harder. Her grip on their heads tightened as she held them to her. He pinched himself hard and flinched. He felt Garrus' brief pain. Her body stiffened and he suckled her until she screamed, her hips swaying and moving against them as she came undone. Her hands fell limply to the mats as they soothed her.

She got up on her hands and knees and pushed Garrus over onto his back. She presented her backside to Thane while she nipped Garrus' belly. She felt her husband slide into her slowly. Her body thrummed with the deep crooning melody he was emitting.

Garrus' head fringe propped him up at the perfect angle. He watched his wife's hands dance over his belly and along his thigh. He felt the sting of her bite and hissed in pleasure. He felt her tongue slide along his pouch slit and then from the base to the tip of him. Her hot breath flamed against his straining shaft. Her tongue flicked him before the heat of her mouth wrapped around him.

Both men cried out. They could feel themselves both deep inside her and what her mouth was doing. It was one of the most tantalizing sensations they could feel. Thane rocked into her faster and harder as her hand slid along Garrus' length in time with her with her tongue flicks and the suction of her mouth moving on him. Thane wrapped his arm around her hips, his hand moved through her silky curls to find her swollen nub.

Garrus ran his talons through her hair. The sight of her loving him with her mouth, the feel of their approaching orgasms brought him to the edge. "Vela!" He gasped as his balls tightened and he swelled larger. She pulled back, using her hand to quicken the tempo while she kept the suction on the head of him. His prongs sprung out and he shouted as he spent himself inside her mouth, his hips bucking against her as he continued to come. She ran her tongue along his prongs, nibbling them gently. She gave him one last suckle, his hips bucked and she swiped her tongue over his slit, taking the last drops of his essence. She continued to grip him gently with her hand like her muscles would have.

Thane was gritting his teeth, fighting to hold back his orgasm, waiting for her to finish. Having her accidentally bite Garrus at that location was not something he wanted to feel while they were connected. He moved his fingers faster against her. He felt her body stiffen and nearly cried tears of relief. His release hit him hard and they came together, her muscles squeezing him, wringing him dry. His head fell forward, lying against her back as the aftershocks rocked him. His hands roamed up to her breasts, teasing her nipples into stiff peaks. Thane continued his vocal cadence. Her muscles gripping him harder in answer.

Garrus watched her face as she climaxed. His heart swelled at the beauty of it and he purred as he felt her tiny muscles and her hand squeeze him at the same time.

Thane pulled her gently to the ground, spooning her as they rode out the remainder of the aftershocks of their tie. Garrus moved closer and cradled her from the front.

"Talk to us, wife" Thane breathed into her ear as he nuzzled it.

Shepard shivered. "I had intended to…probably. I just needed to work out some of my feelings first."

"Which we did, vela. In a much more pleasant manner than you had chosen." Garrus pointed out.

"Touché." She cocked her head. "You know I hear something in your voice too, Garrus. In between the flanging layers, there's a …I don't know…a _depth_ I hadn't heard before."

Garrus chuckled. "That is why turians don't bother to lie to each other. The truth of what we are feeling can be heard in our voices. It cannot be faked."

Shepard groaned. "Now that your voices have gotten even sexier, I'm going have an even harder time keeping my hands off you. So unfair."

Thane inflated his throat. "Do you think we would use your weakness against you, siha?"

His deep melody wrapped around her and she moaned.

"Every chance I get." Garrus said seductively.

Shepard shivered. "So unfair."

"What had you so…upset earlier?" Thane asked quietly.

Shepard sighed. "I was worried. I had some irrational fears about the baby's surgery. I know she needs it. I want her to have it, but the closer it got to the time, the more frightened I became. She is just so tiny. The smallest mistake and…" She shook her head. "I just needed to work out my anxiety…my frustration. I was just going to work out. Wear myself out. I'm not sure what happened. I just started taking it out on the dummy. I couldn't stop."

Thane slipped out of her and turned her to face him. "I've had my own fears, wife. I should have talked to you about them…but I didn't want to give you my fears. I didn't know you were having your own." He said as he caressed her cheek.

Garrus rolled her onto her back and placed his hand over the babies. "Since we are airing our fears, I too have been worried."

She nodded. She could hear the truth in his words. "I'll talk to you both next time. It was wrong of me to keep it bottled up." She stopped. A slow smile spread over her face. "Despite the fact that you two wanted to kill each other…I must admit…I was incredibly turned on by the aggression. I like it rough once in awhile."

"I don't know, vela…"

She shot him a big smile. She'd heard the truth. "You liked it!"

Garrus sucked in his breath and then shook his head to clear it. "Damn straight I did. Just wished you'd have thought to control things before I got thrown on my ass so many times. I'm sure my whole ass is a bruise."

"No, it's not," she said softly.

Garrus' eyes narrowed and he rolled her towards Thane. He saw the large bruises marring her backside and the faded welts on her hips from his talons. He ran his talons over the faint welts and saw goosebumps rise on her skin. "Quit stealing my pain…I'd earned those bruises!" Then he said softly, "I didn't mean to hurt you, vela."

She turned onto her back. "You didn't. I felt wild, exhilarated….free. I loved every minute of it." She looked over at Thane. "What did you feel?"

Thane gave her a long look. "I think maybe aggression sessions should be limited to one on one for safety reasons."

Shepard cocked her head, her eyes narrowed. She heard more than he was telling her. "You liked it too…and that's not what I asked." She said matter of fact.

Thane's mouth dropped open then closed. The crux of it was he had liked it…he just hadn't admitted it to himself. She knew before he did. He gave her a head bow in acknowledgment. "You're right, wife. I did like it. It was…liberating. I felt very alive and visceral."

Her OT chimed. "Damn…it's time guys." They reluctantly got up and dug through the clothing pile to find their own.

Chakwas and Mordin were ready to begin when they walked into the med-bay. Shepard stripped and laid down on the table. Chakwas and Mordin spent a lot of time discussing the procedure with them. They knew the parents were nervous and wanted to allay their fears. There were essentially only three tools needed, a modified infant vein clamp that would hold her tiny hand immobile, a tiny divider that looked like two tiny half-tubes that would spread her fingers apart and the micro-pulse micro laser that would cut and cauterize the delicate skin. The most difficult part of the procedure was keeping Shepard anesthetized. Because she burned through locals so fast, that was not an option. So either a regional or general would be acceptable.

No thought needed. She did not want a general. The shot went into her lower back…and hot crap it wasn't pleasant and she wouldn't doubt it if she bruised her husbands' hands. But within about ten minutes she couldn't feel a blessed thing….couldn't even move her legs. That in itself was scary, but at least she knew she wouldn't move during the procedure.

Three small incisions were made. Two for the tools and one for the laser. A small hole was made in the top of the amniotic sack and the clamp grabbed her little hand and pulled it up through the hole. With the holo zoomed in, the baby's hand held still, the procedure was actually surprisingly quick. The fingers sprung apart. When the hand was released it went immediately to her mouth. When they were finished a drop of medigel to the sack sealed it.

The doctors then proceeded to the dextro baby's flush and injections. When they were finished, Shepard refused medigel for her small wounds. Chakwas nodded and left with Mordin and the samples to go to the lab.

She caressed her husbands heads as their tongues rolled over her belly and dipped into her small wounds. "Watching what you are doing is enticing…I wish like hell I could feel it." She said pouting her lower lip out.

Thane darted in and took her bottom lip between his teeth, giving it a gentle tug before claiming her mouth in a searing kiss.

Garrus had followed a trail of blood down into her silky curls; he moved her leg to follow it along the crease of her thigh. Her scent was toying with him. There was no desire in it, she couldn't feel what he was doing… he was still hard and aching for her…but at least in control. He moved his tongue over an inch, sliding it through her folds. Just a small taste. That was all. Her desire and pheromones perfumed around him and he purred. The force of it vibrated his mandibles. He gripped her hips trying to stop the need to take her. "Thane, what have you done?" he asked in a strangled voice.

Thane tore himself away from her lips and glanced back at Garrus. He could see the man shaking, mandibles vibrating. His eyes opened in alarm. "Not what you were doing."

"I was following the blood…she couldn't feel me…she can feel you." The last words he growled out.

Thane looked back into his wife's eyes and gave her a quick kiss. "I need to go, siha…before it affects me too.

"Thane…" she said softly.

"It's okay. I love you. I'll see you at our cabin." He said as the door swished open behind him. He left the med-bay with a heavy heart. She didn't need two men pawing at her when she couldn't feel anything.

Garrus backed away, growling with a need he couldn't control. She could hear the torment in his voice. "Take me, Garrus. I'm yours."

"I'm not a rutting animal, vela…" He growled out. His mandibles began to clack with the force of his shaking. "I will control this."

She held her hand out to him. He took it and she pulled him in close. "Making love to me does not make you an animal. If I broke my back and was never able to feel a thing again, I would still want you to make love to me, Garrus. Even if I can't feel it, it is a connection…an extension of my love for you. I will always want you inside of me…kiss me." She said seductively as she pulled him down to her. He gripped her hand tightly and thrust his tongue into her mouth. She nipped it, flicked it, and suckled it…trying to bring him over the edge. His shaking vibrated through her. She stilled and inhaled deeply. She could smell him. She could smell his pheromones…feel them… it flamed her own desire. Her eyes flew to his. "I smell you." She said, her voice laden with need. She pushed out and merged their auras.

Her desire smoldered in her eyes, her need pulled at him and he knew he had lost the battle. In truth it was lost the moment the scent of her desire enveloped him. He climbed up on the table between her legs. The small barrier of her panties shredded beneath his shaking talons. He lowered his head, breathed in her scent, closing his eyes.

Shepard watched her husband. She couldn't feel what he was doing, but she could feel his desire, his pleasure, she could see his tongue moving against her flesh. Those feelings, his growing scent, the sight of him loving her made her moan in pleasure. He crawled up her body and wrapped his tongue around her tight nipple, squeezing it as he entered her. She could feel what he felt. The heat stretching around him, embracing him. She was braced on her elbows so could see him moving inside of her. Then he blocked her view as he brought his mouth to hers in a fiery kiss. His purrs vibrated through her and she wished like mad she could feel them where they were joined.

He pulled back from her lips, braced himself on his knees, gripped her hips tightly and raised them, pounding into her harder and faster. They were both keening in pleasure. He felt her womb caressing the very tip of him. He swelled with the building pressure and his testicles tightened. He growled out as he emptied himself into her, his prongs locking them tight. He heard her cry out with his release. He missed the feel of her muscles clenching him, but knew she had felt the pleasure of his orgasm. He lowered her hips and fell forward onto his elbows. He bit into her, his tongue soothing the wounds, absorbing her blood. He felt her answering bite and was at peace. He fluttered his mandibles against her cheek and purred out his love for her.

Thane went directly to the rec room and washed the dummy and the floor; making sure none of her blood was left behind. With a Cerberus crew it was better to take no chances. Thane tried not to think of what was happening in the med-bay. He knew Garrus and his wife had alone time, just as they did. But he never knew when it happened. It was not something they ever discussed. To _know_ that it was happening was hard to deal with. He slipped on the sparring pads and began to take out his frustration on the dummy his wife had used.

Garrus helped his wife put her clothes back on. She hated feeling so helpless. Her legs were beginning to tingle, but she still couldn't move them…couldn't stand. Garrus slipped his arms under her and picked her up.

"EDI, where's Thane?" Garrus asked.

"Thane is in the rec room, Garrus."

Shepard snuggled her face against his neck and gave it a light nip. She felt his arms tighten around her and vibrations from his purr. "Thank you, husband."

"I love you, vela. I know he needs to spend time with you right now, because I would…if our roles had been reversed. Besides…I have some calibrations I was working on that I really need to finish, and I don't want to leave you alone. I'll meet you at the cabin when I'm done." They entered the elevators and door closed behind them.

She had heard the sad notes in his voice and cupped her hand to his face, lowering it to hers for a kiss.

Garrus savored the tender kiss as he held her close to his heart. He would never stop marveling that this woman was his. Every moment was a treasure…a wonder. Even if he had to share her. He hadn't believed it when she'd told him they would eventually be happy. He'd scoffed at the notion. But they were a family and he and Thane had come to depend on each other. They worked together to be there for her, protect her. While he would love to have her all to himself, it was a comfort to know that Thane was there. They had each other's backs. They were a solid team. And next to his wife, Thane had become the best friend he'd ever had…no matter how galling that was to admit.

When the door swished open to the rec room, he lowered her to the sofa, touched his forehead to hers and left to finish his calibrations.

Thane felt his wife's presence immediately. He tore off his guards, tossed them to the floor and was at her side before the door closed behind Garrus. He spread her thighs and dropped to his knees between them. He wrapped his arms around her and laid his head in her lap. Crooning a deep cadence while she caressed the ridges on his head.

"Husband," she said softly. When he looked up at her, her heart melted as she looked into his big, dark eyes. "Will you take me back to the cabin? I need to clean up and take a bath."

He picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him as tightly as he was holding her. In the cabin he sat her gently on the sofa and went into the bathroom to program her bath. He poured in the vanilla spice she loved. When he returned, her shirt and bra were already off. He hardened at the sight of her breasts. He would control it if he could…but he was powerless against her. He helped her remove her pants and was surprised that she had nothing on beneath them. He picked her up and carried her to the toilet, setting her down on it carefully. He knew she liked to use the bidet after intimate moments. He gave her some privacy and tried to calm himself down. He could smell Garrus on her and the need to put his own sent on her was maddening.

He heard a thud and dashed back to the bathroom. His wife was lying on the floor, bright red. "Why didn't you let me know you were finished? I would have helped you," he said as he picked her up and held her to him.

"I can feel my legs a little, I thought I could manage. I hate feeling like a helpless baby."

"Did you ever think that maybe I relish any reason at all to hold you? I love carrying you in my arms and I don't get to do it very often." His mouth met hers in a heated movement of lips and tongues. He sighed and lowered her gently into the steaming water. Her hand kept hold of his shirt so he couldn't stand up.

"Join me, husband." Her voice sultry and filled with need. She could smell his desire…his pheromones and it was setting her blood on fire.

He didn't feel right about taking her in the condition she was in…but he would never deny her. Not ever. The heat and steam from the tub had intensified her pheromones and he was lost.

She licked her lips as she watched him undress. She saw his shaft jerk and looked up to see him watching her intently. She licked her lips again and he sucked in his breath. She moaned when she saw him thicken. "Get in here before I come without you."

"Gods…" he said as he stepped in behind her. She leaned back against him and his hands found her slick breasts.

His rich deep cadence lit a fire straight to her core. She turned a little so that she could reach his lips. As he deepened the kiss one hand caressed her nipple, the other slid down her slightly rounded belly and through her curls. She stiffened and cried out in his mouth as the orgasm shook her. He raised his eyebrow ridge as he looked down at her.

"I told you I was going to come without you."

"That you did. I hadn't realized you were quite so…ready."

"I could smell you…your desire…your pheromones. Then you slowly revealed that beautiful body of yours…I felt and heard your rich tones…I was on fire. When you touched me it pushed me over the edge. I was too far gone to even merge us." She corrected that immediately and felt his love and passion course through her. "I can feel my legs again, my love and I fully intend to ride you until you beg for mercy." She turned around and straddled his hips, slowly lowering herself down upon him.

Gods what she could do to him. He cried out with pleasure and frustration at her slow descent. "Then I will never cry mercy and I will remain buried deep inside of you forever."

"My pleasure." She said and ran her tongue along his lips.

He captured her tongue as his hands rocked her against him. Her breasts slid against his chest creating a delicious friction in time with his deep thrusts. He kissed his way down her neck, nipping it and suckling the tiny wound. She leaned back giving him access to her breasts, breasts that were larger and more sensitive. She cried out as he suckled one and then the other. Then her tongue was in his mouth again and fire shot to his shaft. He could feel her tightening around him. He thrust into her harder and faster, keening his pleasure…his love in deep tones he was grateful she could hear. He felt her squeeze him hard, watched her shatter in ecstasy as she came a moment before he joined her. He hugged her close as he continued to pour himself into her.

He was so lost in his woman. She was a part of every cell in his body. He felt her bite and shivered. Then gave into his own need to strengthen the bond. She amped her power and his body hummed, he amped his as they continued to draw from the wounds. Their biotic fields clashed with a powerful jolt and then merged… enhanced. The pleasure was so intense his testicles tightened and they came again. She collapsed against him to ride out the aftershocks.

The next few days the squad spent a lot of time training…guns, sparring and improving biotics. She was desperate to teach Jacob how to throw or slam a body, rather than yank it into their faces… or worse if they end up being flanked by someone pulled towards them. He was starting to develop some proficiency with throwing, and he could throw pretty hard… but he wasn't so great at aiming the throw. She had tried to work with the biotics on their precision micro pulls to disarm enemies…but that wasn't working so well, so she switched to working on reave. Samara was already skilled, so she helped her work with the other biotics. Jack picked it up rather quickly. Her reave ability was light still, but there… and Shepard wondered if they would eventually regret that. Jacob was having no luck whatsoever and she thought that perhaps it may just be too aggressive for his nature. That was unfortunate, because reave could set off his pull wave and detonate beautifully. Perhaps time was all he needed.

She didn't know exactly what they were going to be facing, but she wanted everyone to be as strong as possible. She had begun giving Samara, Kasumi, and Jacob weekly shots of her blood a few weeks ago as she began to trust them. Zaeed, Miranda, and Jack were a no-go. She didn't know if she would ever feel comfortable sharing information about that dangerous about herself with them. She trusted Kasumi and Samara beyond any doubts and while they didn't know why her blood was different, they trusted her enough to drink it. Jacob…he had already seen far more than most, knew some of what she could do. He accepted the offer and didn't ask questions. Tali had been taking immuno-stim boosters for several weeks to strengthen herself. She had ingested her first drop a couple of days ago. Since there had been no reaction she agreed to try a shot later today in the presence of the doctors.

Shepard tried to get Mordin in on it, but he needed to run further tests on the subjects that were ingesting her blood before he would consider it. Those in on it, including her husbands, agreed, because they were curious too. So far the only thing discovered was an increase in strength and appetite as well as faster healing. Biotics also received a boost in power. No other anomalies could be found.

Shepard was already at the med-bay when Tali walked in. Because of the mask, she couldn't get a good grasp on if Tali was nervous in the slightest. She didn't act nervous, but it was still hard not being able to read someone's eyes.

Tali gave a brief look around the med-bay and then at the large needle being inserted into Shepard's vein. She stared almost hypnotized at the blood being pulled up into the syringe. She couldn't stop the shiver that went up her spine. She hated needles.

"Are you sure you're okay with this Tali?" Shepard asked in concern.

"I'm fine with it, Shepard. I think we are going to need all the help we can get. I just don't like needles." She confessed. She handed Mordin a cartridge and watched him fill it up.

"Understood, Tali. Don't like them myself…no matter how much a part of my life they've been. You should see the size of the one they jab into my belly."

Tali held her hands up and waved them…as if to ward off a great evil. "Did you have to tell me that? I'm probably going to have nightmares about being chased by a giant needle now…Thanks, Shepard."

Mordin handed her back the blood filled cartridge and she popped it into a port on her suit. Her body gave a jolt as it hit her. "Damn it, Shepard. You didn't tell me it had teeth."

"Sorry about that," Shepard said with a chuckle. "I should probably warn you about one particular side effect…"

Tali swayed towards Shepard and then froze. "No need…think I just figured it out." She took another step towards Shepard.

Chakwas scanned Tali and smiled. "No allergic reaction…that's good. Let either me or Mordin know if you develop a fever or illness in the next few days." Chakwas informed her.

"Of course, doctor. I think I need to go." She said, taking another step towards Shepard.

Chakwas looked from Tali to Shepard. "Tali," she said gently. "Perhaps your quarters are the best place for you to be until the initial effects from the blood wear off."

"My quarter, yes." Tali said moving towards Shepard. She froze. "My quarters! I think that would be best." Tali said with a nod.

"Sorry about that, Tali. It shouldn't take long to wear off. Do you need me to-"

"No!" She squeaked and then cleared her throat. "I'll be fine, Shepard." She spun around and headed for the door at a near run.

"Tali…comm Reegar. I think he will want to talk to you. Just give him a small push; that's all it will take. He likes you." Shepard said, giving her a knowing wink.

Tali blushed, thankful that her suit hid what those words did to her. She loved Shepard and she loved Garrus, maybe because they'd saved her so long ago...or maybe just because they were amazing people. But she also knew nothing would ever come of those feelings. The feelings she felt for Reegar at least had a chance of maybe developing into something beautiful…if Shepard was right. And Shepard was never wrong about things like this. "Thank you, maybe I'll do that," Tali said as she disappeared through the door.

Tali hopped the elevator down to the bottom floor and made a mad dash to her clean room. When she had told Shepard she would be joining her soon on Freedom's Progress, Shepard had cleared out a small cargo area and installed decontamination and sterilization equipment so Tali would have a clean room so that she would be able to remove her suit and be comfortable. It was just one of the many thoughtful gestures that made Tali love Shepard so much. It was lonely in her room, but she had a freedom she rarely got to experience outside of the flotilla's clean rooms. Like the airlock on the Normandy, there was a small decontamination area that opened up into her quarters. Her friends could enter only if they were suited up.

The doors to her quarters opened up when the decontamination program finished. When the door swished closed behind her she popped the release on her mask and gave a sigh of relief. Getting in and out of her suit was a pain…but a very welcome one. Since she had joined Shepard's crew with only the suit on her back, Shepard had seen to it that she had a small closet filled with clothes and even an extra suit. She was stunned when Shepard had included quarian food on the menu. Real quarian food. Not having to eat the standard filtered turian nutri-paste meant so much to her. Tali had never met a more thoughtful, generous or loving person in her life.

She slipped into comfortable clothing and sighed. She commed Reegar and left a message. There was a small chime and she looked curiously at the door leading to the decontamination chamber. Nobody ever came without comming first. When the door slid open no one was there. Odd. She moved to check out the entry chamber. A small box was sitting in the middle of the chamber. She picked it up, sat down on her cot and opened it. She looked curiously at the strange item nestled in silky material. It looked something like a knife and was both hard and soft to the touch. She pushed the button and it vibrated in her hand. She laid it down on her cot and it started moving with the force of the vibrations. She hit the button again and shut it off. What was she supposed to do with that? She looked back at the box and noticed a small slip of paper. She opened it up and read the instructions and looked at the diagram. Oh my. Tali picked it up and pushed the button. Vibrations flew down her arm. Oh my. She laughed so hard she started crying. Leave it to Shepard. She now had a b.o.b. of her own.

With Shepard's blood hot in her veins, she settled back to see what all the hoopla was about. She removed her pants and lay back on the bed in nothing but her shirt. She nearly jumped off the bed at the first touch and dialed down the intensity. Ooh my. Her OT beeped just as an orgasm stole her breath away. She moved the vibrator out of sight range and sat up, flipping it on. A suited Reegar popped up on her screen.

Reegar sucked in his breath. He'd never seen Tali without her suit on. She was stunning. Her face was lightly flushed and her eyes were full of desire. He felt himself harden and tried to come to grips with what she made him feel. She was an admiral's daughter. He had no business feeling anything for her. She was way out of his league…out of his reach. "What can I help you with, ma'am?" His voice rough with an emotion he didn't want to think about.

"I told you to call me Tali, Reegar."

"Yes, ma'am…I'll work on that."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes,…Tali." He said softly.

"That's more like it…Kal." She said, loving the sound of her name rolling off his lips. Tali swallowed the lump in her throat. She chewed on her lower lip as she considered what she wanted to tell him.

"Can I do something for you, m-Tali?" Reegar watched her chew her lip and wondered what her lips would feel like…taste like. Now that he knew what she looked like it was going to be even harder to get her out of his mind. He'd been thinking a lot about her since their time on Haestrom. He had a lot of respect for her; she'd proven herself very capable. But he also had other feelings he didn't have a right to have.

"Yes, Kal…you can. At least I hope you can." She licked her lips nervously. Here goes nothing. I hope like hell you're right Shepard. She didn't relish embarrassing them both for nothing. But she was also not one to let life just pass her by when she could charge it head on. "Do you think you could ever see me as a woman Kal…and not just an admiral's daughter?"

Reegar was stunned. Of all the things she could have said, he would never have expected that. Was it possible she felt something for him too? How should he answer? He knew his place….or at least though he did. Should he gamble on what she might have meant by that question? What if he just embarrassed them both? What if he was taking what she said wrong?

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Kal." She said, taking his silence as rejection. "I hadn't meant to. If all you want is friendship, I'm okay with that. But you can never know unless you ask, right? So, please…forgive a woman for her foolishness. I'm glad to see you are doing well. It's been good to hear your voice, Kal. I'll let you go. Stay safe." She said and disconnected them. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. No harm done. I guess Shepard can't be right about all things.

She took b.o.b. to her small sink, cleaned it and nestled it back into the silken box. She placed the box in her bedside table. She and b.o.b. were going to become best of friends. Though thanking Shepard might prove a bit awkward. Her OT beeped. She flipped it on and found a handsome man looking at her.

"You disconnected too fast…Tali. But it gave me a chance to get to my quarters. I wanted you to be able to see the man behind the mask."

Kal! Hot damn he was gorgeous. His dark hair was short and wavy. It framed his square, chiseled face to perfection. "Wow. You're more beautiful than I could have imagined." Her hand flew to her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that. She wasn't sure who was blushing more…him or her. "Damn it. I'm sorry, Kal. I hadn't meant to say that out loud."

Kal felt the heat spread up his face. He was embarrassed at the compliment…though it pleased him that she found him attractive. "Yes, well…thank you. But you are the beautiful one…not I." He said flushing darker. "I did not think you were being foolish." He said softly. He looked down, rubbed his hand over his cheeks, and then looked back at her. "You've been on my mind a lot since Haestrom. Too much. I felt things for you I had no right to feel. I never dared to hope you might…care about me." He admitted. "But time is too short and uncertain. If you feel anything towards me, I would like to…"

Tali smiled. "I do have feelings for you, Kal." She interrupted him. "If you are willing, I would like to explore our feelings and see where it takes us."

"Damn straight I'm willing." Kal said with a smile. He turned around, dug through a cabinet and popped a canister into the port of his suit. He removed it and then inserted a second.

"Are you okay, Kal?" She said, unable to keep the concern from her voice.

"Um…yes." He flushed. "Nerve-stim pro and immunoboost pro." He admitted shyly. He probably should have waited to start them, but he had been too excited.

"I've already started them myself…" she noticed his questioning glance. Telling him about Shepard's blood was out of the question. She would never betray Shepard. She would never tell anyone. She gave him a warm smile. "A girl can be hopeful."

"Just so you know…I intend to kiss you when we meet up again. You have tormented me in my dreams for too long." Kal said matter of fact. He hoped he didn't scare her off, but he knew his feelings were written all over his face.

Tali gasped at the heated look he gave her. To see the naked longing on his face and to know that he dreamed about her buckled her knees and she sank heavily onto her bed. "You had better Kal, because if you don't …I _will_ kiss you….and I cannot promise to stop at a kiss."

Kal groaned. He could swear all the blood in his body had flooded into his groin. Damn suit wasn't made for all that she was making him feel. "As much as I may want more than a kiss, I will not make love to you until you can love me back. I will not cheapen what we have between us with anything less."

Tali's heart flipped and soared. The attraction that she'd felt for him during their trip to Haestrom, the feelings that developed the weeks they were there, the heartache she'd felt thinking he'd been killed. The elation at seeing him alive. The growing feelings and dreams she'd had since leaving him behind… Those beautiful words had sealed his fate….because she realized she did love him. "I do love you, Kal…I just hadn't realized how much until now." She admitted with a quiet certainty. She might love Shepard and even Garrus…but they could never give her what she needed. If Kal wanted it, her heart was his for the taking. "My heart belongs to you…if you want it. But if you take it, then you better cherish it, because it can break easily." She warned him.

Kal felt his knees begin to quake and he sat down before they gave out on him. "I could never hurt you, Tali. I love you. The thought of you hurting would tear me apart. You've had my heart since Haestrom…you just didn't know it. Your captain saved us both that day. I owe her a lot."

"So do I. And I'm so very glad that she is never wrong about this kind of thing. Kal…do you have an undersuit on?"

"What do you mean? And yes, why?" He asked in confusion.

"Then take your enviro-suit off. I'd like to think you were as comfortable as I am. And what I mean is this…Us. She encouraged me to comm you….she knew I had feelings for you…she told me you liked me too. So, I decided to take the chance that she might be right…that you might feel for me what I felt for you. I'm so very glad I took her advice."

"Your captain sees a lot. And I owe her far more than I thought. You even have a clean room aboard the Normandy?" he asked as he pulled his suit off. Damn that was better. He was no longer crushed in that damned cup.

"Yes, Shepard has provided me with everything I could possibly want. A clean room, clothes, a new suit, even quarian food. I don't have to eat paste! Plus, she helped us find each other. She is so much more than the capable soldier she is portrayed as. There is no one alive with a bigger heart or more generous soul. She would do anything for anyone regardless what it cost her. If her husbands had hair, they'd be pulling it out on a daily basis." She said with a laugh.

"You love her, don't you?" he asked quietly.

Tali was still for a moment. "Of course I do. She is my best friend. She is family to me. I will always love her."

Kal was pretty sure that Shepard meant more to her than she let on, but he would leave it at that. She had given him her heart and he had no intention of returning it. "Wait…husbands? As in more than one?"

"Yeah, she has two lifemates. You met Thane Krios on Haestrom, the other is Garrus Vakarian. He served with us on the original Normandy. I always knew they'd end up together. They were just so blind to how the other felt. Joker, our pilot even set up a betting pool on when they'd get together. I lost." She said laughing at the memory. "I had thought about setting them straight. Everyone could see how they felt about each other, but in the end…I didn't. She helped us find each other. If I could go back, I would change things. I would give her the gift she gave me…open eyes." She propped up her pillow and leaned back against the wall, resting her arm with the open OT screen across her belly so she could talk to him more comfortably.

"Damn. I'm still in shock over the two lifemates thing. Finding one is hard enough, but two? I didn't even think that was possible."

"It's Shepard, Kal…anything is possible." She said with another laugh.

"Yes, I suppose you are right. Though I don't envy her husbands. I know I wouldn't want to share you with another man. I want you all to myself." He reached out and put his hand near her face in front of the screen. He smiled when she put her hand on his. He wished he could feel her.

"I wish I could touch you." She whispered.

Kal watched her nipples harden beneath her thin shirt. "Tali…you might want to…your shirt…it's um-"

"Bothering you? Okay. I'll take care of it."

The screen bounced around a moment and when things came back into focus Kal swallowed his tongue. Tali had removed her shirt and her breasts were thrusting towards him, her nipples puckered and tight. He felt himself swell. Damn. He was so hard he was afraid he was going to lose it. "Are you trying to kill me?" He asked, his voice strained and hoarse.

"No, but I was getting hot thinking about you touching me…about touching you. Will you take your shirt off for me? If I can't touch you at least I can have more fulfilling dreams." The screen bounced around and then settled. Tali marveled at the play of his muscles as he laid the shirt next to him on his bed. She ran her hand down the small screen, wishing she could feel him beneath her fingers. She was aching to feel him against her. Her muscles clenched. She was so close…If she could lose herself just looking at him and talking to him…what was it going to be like when he actually touched her? "Say something, Kal…anything. I'm so close to coming…just say something." She implored him breathlessly.

Kal's eyes opened wide. His shaft jerked in response and grew heavy. Damn. His woman had claws and he couldn't wait to feel them. "I want to run my tongue across your lips and taste your kisses. To feel your fingers sink into my hair when my tongue flicks over your tight nipple before I draw it deep into my mouth…oh damn, Tali…I'm going to lose it if I don't stop."

"Kal, if you stop talking I'm going to have to touch myself. I'm too close to stop it and I want _you_ to make me come."

Her flushed skin, unfocused eyes and panting breaths spoke how close she truly was. He would give anything to be there right now. "Tali, I'm so hard for you right now I can't even think straight. I want to run my hands over your body, hold tight to your hips and rub myself against your heat until you beg me to come inside you. Would you beg me, Tali?"

"Yes, Kal…yes...come inside me."

"I would push into you slowly, feeling your heat stretch around me, hugging me tightly within you." He watched as her climax took her …her head fell back, her body stiffened and she cried out with the force of it. Oh damn…His balls tightened and he cried out with his own release. He was surprised that he wasn't embarrassed by his loss of control. Maybe it was her own ease or his feelings for her, but he felt no shame over his response to her. He used his shirt to clean up and tossed it on a pile of clothes he needed to wash.

When he returned his attention to the screen he met her eyes. She looked like she had been well loved. "I love you, Tali." He said earnestly, hoping she knew how much he meant it. How much she meant to him. He melted at her shy smile. That she could be so feisty and yet still be shy was adorable.

"I love you too, Kal."

They spent the rest of the night talking about everything, from childhood to the missions they'd been on that weren't classified. When she finally fell asleep in mid-sentence, Kal continued to watch her for a few minutes. She looked so beautiful…so innocent when she slept. He heard her whisper his name and his heart swelled with love. "Sweet dreams, my love." He sighed and broke the connection so her OT wouldn't stay on all night.

He owed Shepard so much. Both for his life on Heastrom and for the woman that he loved. He never would have pursued Tali, duty and status would have kept him from doing so… regardless of his feelings for her. And he would have missed out on the best thing that had ever happened to him.


End file.
